


Uuuargh

by sh33pish



Series: Mike and Erik - Killer Boyfriends [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad Parenting, Blood and Gore, Blowjobs, Brutality, Bullying, Crimes & Criminals, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Disembowelment, Dismemberment, Domestic Violence, Drug Abuse, Drug Dealing, Drugged Sex, Drugs, Dubious Consent, Eating Disorders, Exhibitionism, F/M, Face-Fucking, Forced, Frotting, Highschool Setting, Homophobia, Incest, Institutional Racism, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mentions of Organized Crime, Mildly Dubious Consent, Murder, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn, Prostitution, Questionable hygiene, Racism, Recreational Drug Use, Rimming, Serial Killers, Spit As Lube, Teen Pregnancy, Trauma, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Urination, Vaginal Sex, Vomiting, Wetting, domestic terrorism, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-01-31 07:31:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 124
Words: 261,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21442516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sh33pish/pseuds/sh33pish
Summary: Michael Sullivan is on the road to self destruction and doesn't care much about anything. Erik Stevenson is the golden boy - or is he? - of the high school's football team. They might have hated each other but during a weird culmination of events they get a bit closer than they ever intended to. A tale of killing, drugs and generally dark stuff. - Read the tags and decide for yourself
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Mike and Erik - Killer Boyfriends [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077521
Comments: 118
Kudos: 207





	1. Chapter 1

Michael was sitting on the flushing tank of the school toilet and drank moonshine from a jar. Nothing about the situation was exactly out of the ordinary. It was his study time and he didn't really care for the school library and the old computers put there to gather dust or die. Casually he took another sip and read the stall door opposite of him, which was covered in filthy drawings and crude poetry. Unbeknownst to the teachers and many of his fellow students he was sitting there while the time slowly passed by. He sighed. Before study time ended, he would have a nice buzz going to get the last classes over with. Then he could finally go to his father's trailer and hang out or sleep at last until his work started. From his plaid jacket he produced a joint and lit it on fire. It was a Thursday, which meant that his work offered all kinds of discounts and he needed to be mellow and nice so a bit of help was kindly accepted. He smoked his weed and hid the moonshine back inside the flushing tank, where nobody so far had found it.

After he'd finished the smoke, he dropped the butt into the sink and for lack of anything better to do he washed his hands and face. His hair would need a good wash too, he reckoned, but not in school. He could however ask the goddamn idiot. Erik Stevenson. Football talent and overall pain in the ass. Last Friday he had emptied one of the large water tanks from the cafeteria over his head. Which all in all hadn't been that bad but Michael's teachers had had a different opinion. They claimed it was bullying or something akin. He had just gone to his next class after being drenched but the teachers kept asking him what had happened. The year before he would have punched the colossal dipshit but his mom and the therapist told him to channel his anger creatively, what had finally let him to channel it recreatively, to mellow his mood and the anger boiling under his skin at any given time. All in all he had saved a shower that day and he could stick it to Mr. Henderson, who had wanted his essay so badly, he had to live with the soaking version. His fellow students had enjoyed the little banter he had had with their literature teacher. That same Mr. Henderson was teaching his next class and he thought about what he would have done the year before. Maybe he would have kicked Henderson's ass and then swiftly would have been kicked out of school. He sighed again and searched for something to put his hair up with.

Then he heard it. Footsteps. Someone talking and other footsteps moving away. Somebody entered the toilet, eliciting a sigh from the scrawny blond teen. It had to be the idiot, Michael thought to himself.

Erik took a moment to speak then he snarled: “Mikey!”

The newcomer stepped closer to him, cornering him to the wall in between two sinks. Michael was already thinking about what the asshole would do today. Maybe put his head in a toilet bowl, giving him another unsolicited hair treatment?

“Are you prim and beautiful enough to leave the room?”, Erik breathed into his face, smelling vaguely of pancakes.

“I'd never be as pretty a princess as you”, Michael answered laughing and regretted his reaction immediately.

He was pushed hard against the wall, Erik grabbed his hands and pinned them above his head.

“Stinkin' trailer trash” Erik uttered and forced his massive body against Michael so the smaller teen couldn't move anymore.

“Come on Erik. Let me go.” Michael asked calmly but Erik didn't listen.

Something weird happened. Usually Michael got beat up during an encounter like this, or he was forced to put his head into a toilet, sometimes some sort of liquid was thrown at him, but this time Erik didn't seem to consider any of the well tried options. He pressed forward and pinned Michael's head with his own broad forehead to the wall. Then he slipped one leg in between Michael's, kept the teen in place with one hand, while he opened his jeans with the other. Michael swallowed hard, he could see Erik's cock and it was angry red and hard. Erik started rubbing his dick against him by moving his whole body against his. It was surreal. Michael didn't know what to do and his stoned and drunk brain didn't exactly help. He could feel Erik's leg against his crotch and a sudden warmth spreading through his body. That couldn't be true. He was goddamn feeling it. He was turned on by being molested. When his brain at last focused on the scene at hand, he could feel that Erik was getting more erratic, pumping his cock and rubbing up against his clothed erection. The harder the humping got the more his own erection strained his pants.

“Fuu...uck”, grunted Erik and suddenly he did something unexpected: he forced his lips onto Michael's.

And then he came and shot cum all over Michael's black shirt. As he tried to move away Michael pulled him back and rubbed against the leg, which was still located in between his. He came in his pants, took Erik's head in his hands and gave him a mock kiss, which he used to bite the large redhead's lip bloody.

“Thanks sugar” Michael said and tried to leave the bathroom still a little breathless, but Erik punched him so hard in the face that he fell on the floor, before he fled the room with a look of total fear in his eyes.

Lacking a better option or a properly functioning brain, Michael went through the motions and walked directly to Henderson's class, entering the moment the bell rang. This was madness. First of all he had been sexually abused, secondly he had liked it and now he had a bloody nose and foreign cum as well as his own blood on his shirt. Mr. Henderson swiftly walked over to him.

“Mr. Sullivan tell me who did this.”

“Our lord and savior Jesus Christ”, Michael answered and stared at the blackboard behind his teacher.

Mr. Henderson meanwhile circled his chair.

“Tell me who it was. The school needs to know when bullying happens.”

Michael stared intensely at the blackboard and wished he had another joint or, equally as good, a sharp object he could put through this annoying turd's eye.

“Please Mike, tell him who it was”, one of the quiet girls whispered but he kept his mouth shut, so Mr. Henderson wrote him down as a perpetrator for causing delay in his class.

Michael would have loved to set him on fire.


	2. Chapter 2

The school bell rang and sweet freedom was upon him. He put the books inside his locker and started to walk out of the noisy building, moving through the hordes of students without acknowledging their existance. Everyone was in a hurry to get to the bus or to their cars but he just walked past all of the commotion. Not that he couldn't take the bus or the car, his mom had bought him, but he just preferred walking. Also, the walk to the trailer park would hopefully give him time to think and that was exactly what he needed that exact moment.He just couldn't ignore the swampy wet feeling inside his black jeans. Since he hadn't found a clean pair at his dad's, he hadn't worn boxers that day.

A two mile walk lay before him and he thought mostly about Erik's face when he had left the bathroom. He had looked so stunned. But why? The footballer had started the shit. He had wanted to violate him but he was in total shock after Michael hadn't broken down. Did he ruin the fucker's high? Michael had to laugh to himself. That would be so funny. Then he paused, when it hit him, hopefully Erik didn't run around, trying to molest other people too. Maybe he should have said something in class?

He stepped onto the dirt road that led to the trailers, astonished that he'd already reached his destination. A young girl on a bike came cycling towards him.

"Hi Mike." She drove a circle around him: "What happened to your face?"

"Idiots."

"You gotta punch back." She made a little punching move.

"Nah, that's gonna make the little piggys angry", he laughed and looked at her: "Why ain't you in school Shirl?"

"Mom forgot."

Michael nodded. He kept talking to her whilst walking along the sandy road. At the door of his father's trailer he thought about his dad for a moment, only to step away again and knock on the neighboring trailer's door.

"Hi C.C.", an older man had opened the door.

"Mike. What's up?"

"Have you heard anythin' from my dad." Mike pushed a stray strand of hair behind his ear.

"Not since last week. He was talkin' 'bout a job in Wichita."

"Alright."

"Wanna come in?" The man smiled and pointed with his thumb over his shoulder into the trailer.

"Thanks, gonna take a nap before work." Mike yawned as if the dark bags under his eyes needed any further backup.

"Need somethin'?" The older man looked intently at his face something akin to worry sneaking into his eyes.

"Nah, thanks."

C.C. shrugged and closed the door, after Mike had made his way over the yard to the trailer's front door.

His dad's trailer was stuffed to the brim with booze and pills but Michael made a beeline for his bed and sat down. He noticed he was hungry. He hadn't eaten since the day before. So he rummaged through the cupboards and pulled a bag of chips out. Reading the label he discovered the flavour: Barbecue. He started to eat and hated every bite, not because of the flavor though, he only hated food, or to be clear, he hated to eat. It was a necessity he would have ditched if possible.

He finished the chips and drank two beers in the process, all the while listening to the political talk radio his dad always listened to. After his lunch, he sprawled on the bed. He needed to wash and certainly change, but the urge to sleep was more pressing, since he hadn't slept much the night before. A little drunk but mostly tired he activated the alarm on his phone and slept in his stained clothes.

It was nearly five when he awoke. He had to work in less than an hour. Inwardly he cursed the snooze button, it was a treacherous invention. Shifting on his bed, he noticed his hard on. He had dreamed about being fucked in school. Probably by the moron, he cursed himsekf, putting it on teenage hormones. Nevertheless his dick was really annoying, so he started to touch it, thinking about his encounter while he massaged the shaft. With his mind circling around the stupid ginger he came embarrassingly fast and added his own cum to his shirt, staining the inside of his jeans even further.

"Fuck", he muttered, trying to repress the mental images had envisioned to cum.

He had wasted ten more minutes. In overdrive he washed his face and changed into the polo shirt he wore to work. Thank god it stank so much of food no one would smell that he hadn't showered in at least three days. His face was clean but one of his eyes was nearly swollen shut, starting to turn black. There was nothing he could do about that, so he shrugged, threw his plaid jacket on and went outside.

It had started to rain. The air wasn't fresh but swampy still. Sprinting to the road, Mike caught the bus to the town center just in time. He found a place in the back, where he put his long dirty blond hair in a bun. His coworkers, all girls, were quite jealous of his hair. It nearly reached down to his hips and was straight and healthy. He didn't know why it stayed this good given the fact he didn't exactly take good care of himself. His phone rang and he contemplated answering at all before he picked it up.

"Hi mom."

"Hi darlin'." His mother was talking in her manager voice.

"What's up?", he asked and already knew how the call would go.

His mom was working in the management of a tech firm, selling shitloads of managing tools and other apps to unassuming businesses.

"Honey, I gotta travel to Vancouver tomorrow, which means I'm not gonna be home in between there and Singapore."

He knew it.

"And then Sidney?", he asked.

"Of course, but maybe there is a thing in Delhi first", she answered already audibly done with the talk.

"Alright." Michael was hitting his head against the bus window, to have an outlet for his annoyance.

"I love you honey."

"... you too."

For more than a year he wasn't able to tell his mother he loved her, he wasn't even able to fake it anymore, like he had done so many times before. She hadn't really noticed so far and, by the amount of time she saw him, she wouldn't in the near future. He put his phone away and watched the bus' drive into town.


	3. Chapter 3

His manager was already stressed out when he arrived.

"You're late."

"Am not?"

"Anyway go to the back and unload the produce. And wash your clothes for once." The comparatively young man said exasperated.

He strut through the diner without acknowledging much. There were customers already and he didn't need to look at them to know it wasn't the kind that gave good tips. Not that he cared, but most of his coworkers surely did. Already annoyed he made a beeline for the back exit and opened the door to the grimy alley behind the diner. The truck driver had begun unloading crates wit mostly frozen goods. He grunted a sound of gratitude when Michael started to help. They shoved the boxes through the door into the kitchen, where a black boy started to bring them into the cold storage. When the truck was empty, the delivery man tapped Michael on the back.

"Wanna smoke?"

"Yeah." He took the cigarette he was offered and leaned against the wet brick wall.

The driver looked at him: "How old're you?", he asked with a strange glimmer in his eyes.

"17."

"Hmm..." The man fell silent while they finished their cigarettes, then he let him sign the papers and hopped into the truck.

"See ya."

"Yes, Sir", answered Michael with a mock salute and the driver grinned while he backed out the little back alley.

The door to diner opened and a girl nearly fell through it.

"Mike!!!" She blurted, smiling brightly, closing the door behind her.

He nodded. He had forgotten her name but he knew, that she went to his school.

"Do you know about the party? You know that you're invited, don't you?" She got closer, taking in the alley with a grossed out look on her face.

"What party?" Michael inquired, even though he didn't really care at all, he just hoped either talk or party would lead to something interesting.

"My party tomorrow, dummy." She smiled a diabetes inducing sugary smile.

"Alright."

She looked at him, uncertainty and annoyance mixing on her face: "Aren't you excited?"

He shrugged and rummaged through his pockets to get a new smoke, thinking for a moment about the delivery man's weird expression, considering if he had been targeted by a pervert.

"Ty already told me you're weird." Her smile had faltered and she looked uneasy.

"Why do you want me to come?" He exhaled the blue smoke into her face and already thought about just leaving her standing in the alley.

"Ah... you know... ehm..."

"What do you want?" Now he had to laugh about her behavior, he knew she was there because she wanted booze or weed for her party and he was the safest person to ask, or maybe the only person she knew to ask at all.

He definitely knew who Ty was, the girl had just mentioned. She was both one of his coworkers and the girlfriend of the idiot. Ty was probably the blond girl's aquaintance that had made her ask him in the first place, because she had had him deliver booze to her party before and had counted on a freebie then. She had talked about how it was an honor for him to get invited at all to her place and therefore hadn't been happy, when he had made her pay full price. Her stupid rape-y boyfriend hadn't been happy either. The oaf had tried to punch Michael but he'd made him chase him through the whole house, ending with Erik fully clothed in the pool and Michael on a mad dash through the neighborhood's nicest gardens. To him it had been a fun night. At least something had happened.

The girl was now ready to speak up and he had to feign interest once more.

"Well, a bit of booze would be good."

"Which kind do you want? Beers? Or straight up moonshine?" He laughed and watched her squirm.

She had never done such a thing and he could basically smell this wasn't her own doing.

"I... just bring what you brought for Ty?" She answered timidly.

He nodded and took a last drag from his cigarette.

"'m needing to work now." He said, one foot already inside the diner, when she dashed at him and dragged him back outside.

He let her manhandle him, considering her curiously. She didn't strike him as the aggressive type and he didn't know, what he could have said that had made her angry. Then he saw her face. She wasn't angry, she was unsure but determined.

"What's up?" He asked irritated by now, wishing for more chemicals to run his brain and body.

"I... erm..." She looked at her feet.

"You gotta tell me... darlin'" He smiled at her and took her hands into his.

In reality he didn't really care but this was turning interesting. A nice well-behaved girl usually didn't talk to him longer than she had to.

"You know my boyfriend..." She gulped visibly uncomfortable, so Michael sat down on one of the many empty wooden containers, that littered the street, and without hesitation she sat down on his leg. That wasn't what he had planned. He just knew that his lanky 6'2'' were intimidating to some people, mostly because he looked like the nut case straight out of a horror movie. Now he had a very nervous girl on his knee. This day was turning out weirder and weirder.

She faced him and said: "My boyfriend thinks my blowjobs are bad and he wants to leave me because of it."

She started toying with her necklace. Most conveniently it was cursive writing of a name.

"Hannah... your boyfriend is a colossal prick."

She laughed and snorted a bit. "Sorry." She hastily said.

"No offense taken."

She fell silent again then turned around and pressed her lips against his. Slowly he responded. She gently pressed her tongue against his lips and he granted entrance. It felt... weird. He had done this before and enjoyed it but this was weird. This day in its entirety was just weird. He kept kissing her back until she suddenly stopped, panting. She knelt on the dirty floor between his legs, seemingly in denial about the filth she'd eyed so warily before and started mouthing at his clothed cock. This was bad. He knew it was bad but he couldn't bring himself to stop her. She opened his jeans and didn't comment on the amount of cum stains inside or his certainly grimy smelly dick.

"You have to tell me if I'm doing something wrong." She looked up to him with a hopeful glance and then went down on his member.

She started by licking the tip, carefully taking it in her mouth and sucking more of his length inside. He immediately knew what her dickhead boyfriend hated.

"Hollow your cheeks more. Don't let the teeth touch ... ah." She complied.

His cock slid in and out of her mouth. He could feel his legs go numb from the awkward seat but he couldn't care less. She let her tongue lap up some of the pre-cum running down the shaft.

"Hollow cheeks remember." He interjected and she kept going.

Her tender hands found his balls and started massaging them. He hummed pleased then said.

"You could hum a bit too."

So she did and he noticed his orgasm building.

"Keep it up!", he urged her on.

She tried to swallow but didn't achieve it, but the movement nonetheless did the trick. Michael shuddered and cum shot into her mouth. She pulled away fast and the rest of the load splattered all over her face, a bit landing on her corporate clad boobs.

"Sorry Hannah."

She looked at him part angry part embarrassed.

"You're a filthy pig. Look at my make-up!" She shrieked.

He took a cigarette out of his pocket and laughed out loud. His wet cock was getting cold but he enjoyed the post coital haze and the defiance of civility. Hannah on the other hand got up and rushed inside. Most likely to clean herself.


	4. Chapter 4

His boss didn't allow him to work the front of the diner because of his black eye. So he had been stuck in the kitchen the whole evening with the choleric cook and the black kid that didn't talk. After work he shuffled to the lonely bus stop. He had to go home. Not his dad's trailer but home home. So he took the bus in the opposite direction and watched the town fly by. He observed how the houses first got smaller and the lots larger until the houses started to grow again. He left the bus in a very wealthy looking neighborhood and walked along the streets until he reached a little street with modern buildings made of glass and concrete. He walked up to one of the houses. Parked in the huge driveway was a Tesla that completed the whole image. Michael had just made one step onto the paved way to the door, when the lights on the neighboring house went on.

"Don't walk any further! I'm armed. This is the neighborhood watch speaking."

Michael turned to the bright light. "Hello Mrs. Parker."

A woman stepped down from her porch and into the light. She was carrying an impressive shotgun for such a thin middle aged woman.

"Oh, hello Michael. I thought you were one of the robbers."

He sighed. "What robbers?"

Mrs. Parker started to walk over to him carefully avoiding to step on the freshly watered grass. "Listen Michael, I don't know where you've been. But it's not save outside, so go inside and we'll talk."

She ushered him to the door and made him open it, all the while keeping an eye on the street. They stepped into a nice foyer with a white couch and white walls. Immediately the lights inside turned on.

"Oh Michael! Who did that to you." She was all over his eye before taking a step back. "You smell like fried chicken! Did a black boy do this? You know they commit more crime. They're really dangerous!"

She would have talked more if Michael hadn't adamantly shook his head.

"No. I've been working. This happened in school."

"A bully? I'll call your lawyer." A phone appeared in her hand.

Michael shook his head again. "No, it happened durin' sport. I was clumsy."

"But..."

He just walked inside. "You wanted to tell me about the robbers, Mrs Parker?", he asked politely so she would drop the topic of his eye.

"Ah yes."

They walked inside together, entering a nice big open room with a living room and dining room area and a big open kitchen on the side. Everything was white. Michael opened a wine fridge and produced a bottle of white wine as well as two glasses. Mrs. Parker opened the bottle with seasoned handling of the waiter knife. She shot a quick glance at Michael then poured him half a glass and filled hers pretty liberally.

"You know the Paiges?"

"With the old cars?"

"Yes them! They have been robbed and not only that." She nearly emptied the whole glass in one gulp. "The thieves bound them up and they were trapped in their house for the whole night and most of the next day. Their daughter, Tammy, found them. It was so shameful. Of course they had to go to the toilet, but that wasn't possible. It was a mess. And I'm terrified. My children don't visit often. What if the robbers bind me up and I soil myself and some strange police man has to see me like that."

Mrs. Parker emptied her glass and refilled it. "So please Michael. Lock the door. There are evil people out there."

She emptied her glass again and stood up. "I have to go home. The dogs don't like to be alone."

"Thanks for the warning Mrs. Parker." She nodded at him and left the house with little wavering steps shotgun still in hand.

He locked the door behind her.

He wanted to puke. He just hated being in this house. His first deed was, to relieve himself into the greenery in the living room. Fear of robbers, casual racism and lawyers... That was his life here. He left his cock hanging out of his grimy jeans after he was finished. His urine smelled really strong, he probably hadn't drank enough all day. He took the wine bottle and the glass, emptied the latter in one swig and started to drink straight out of the bottle, it emptied fast and he returned to the wine fridge but nothing struck his fancy. He opened a liquor cabinet and took a bottle of cheap whiskey, he had delivered a while ago. His mom had stopped to check his acquisitions on the credit card since he'd stopped punching everything that walked.


	5. Chapter 5

He awoke in the bathtub. The water was still bubbling and smelling like the extraordinary expensive bath salts his mother used. He still wore his shirt and there were cans of beer swimming beside him. Never had he been this glad, his mother had bought a bathtub with jacuzzi properties so the water had kept warm and he hadn't frozen to death. His body felt like shit and his eye hurt. Worst of all, he was unbelievably nauseous. Just barely he managed to sit up, when he felt a cold wave extending throughout his whole body, soon he spew the contents of his nightly binge into the bathwater. The meager contents of his stomach smelled rank and solely of alcohol. There were small remnants of the chips he had consumed in the afternoon but most of it was liquid. He puked three more times before his entrails were satisfied and calmed down again. Exhausted he slumped back for a moment, lying in the soiled water.

After he had regained power over his body, he let the dirty water drain and grabbed the shower head. With scalding hot water he showered himself off and then turned the water freezing cold to wake himself. Using all his regained strength he got out of the tub, discarding his shirt and letting it fall back into the tub. From a large pile he took a soft expensive towel and started to dry himself off. In the mirror behind the large sink he caught a glimpse of himself. He looked like shit. The black eye was swollen but luckily not shut and the rest of his face was parched and tired. Through the skylight in the bathroom he could see the sky turning slightly blueish, so he had awoken before sunrise. Again. His sleeping pattern was turning to shit. He took three aspirin with water from the sink, put one of the fluffy robes on and left the bathroom.

He followed the transparent stairs to the main floor and let his eyes wander over the destruction of the night before. Bottles were strewn on the ground, he had trashed a few glasses and the TV. Everything was in disarray. His phone was on the bar so he wrote a text to the cleaning lady his mother always hired to clear his mess. Tired he dragged his exhausted body into the kitchen. He started the expensive coffeemaker and looked out of the large window, checking the empty street. Plans had to be made for the party. He needed enough booze and a good selection of party drugs. His father's trailer would be his first destination. It was too early for the bus so he needed a car. His thoughts wandered to the Tesla. Oh how he hated this useless piece of shit. His mom had bought it for his sixteenth birthday and he would have loved to set the damn thing ablaze. The coffee machine's signal made him forsake his train of thoughts. He turned it off. His stomach was pretty noisy, probably because he hadn't eaten anything in such a long time. The fridge was filled with his mom's health food, she had always restocked, even if she wasn't there, and a few goodies for him, which he never ate. He took a vegetable wrap and went with the coffee into the living room. It still smelled like party in there, making him a little queasy again. He turned the house system on and let it play his favorite playlist. "Dig up her bones" sounded through the house while he tried to eat, discarding more than half of his breakfast, before he put his clothes on and got his backpack.

He left the house, not without putting the alarm back on. Thriugh a very dark very early morning he walked the empty streets further into town. At a rental car place, he sometimes frequented, he stalled. He started to walk up to the little bureau on the vast parking lot and knocked against the window. A middle-aged man looked up from his phone, managing to turn off the sound of the porn he'd just been watching, albeit slowly.

"Your highness?" He asked mockingly.

"Mornin' Jay." Jay put the phone away and pointed to an older pick-up: "This one?", he smiled.

"Oh Jay, you know how to make a boy happy." Michael batted his eyelashes at him sarcastically.

"You can blow me later." Jay answered and rummaged through a drawer to get the right key: "When will this marvelous baby be back?"

"Probably tomorrow evening."

"Alright. Please sign here. And that's 100 bucks up front." Michael gave him the money in cash with a small plastic bag filled with weed hidden in between the bills.

"Thank you your highness." Jay smiled and Michael gave him the finger as a goodbye before he climbed in the truck.


	6. Chapter 6

Through the dark early morning he drove to his father's trailer, where he discovered a fire in front of C.C.'s slot, so he walked towards it after parking the truck.

"Y'alright?" He asked in the fire's general direction.

C.C. was alright and he had company. The trailer park's manager was there and another older man.

"Michael." C.C. greeted him, gesturing towards an unoccupied seat and immediately a can of beer was pushed into his hands.

"What are you up to?" The manager asked.

"I need to load that truck for a party." The third man smiled and Mike recognized him as Al, a man his dad knew and never said anything bad about.

"Anything we can do for you?"

Mike smiled. "Actually..."

Now C.C. smiled. "One or two kegs?"

"Two seems too much." Al looked at him and then at his dad's trailer. "There must be enough synthetics in there to kill your whole high school. But if you want some natural just ask."

"I'll gladly take it."

The manager stared at the trailer then at Mike: "Your old man is on a run again, isn't he?"

"Probably. He doesn't talk to me about his work."

The manager nodded. "He does what he can."

"What about your mom?"

"Nothin' new."

C.C. sighed. "Boy, you gotta eat more."

He rummaged through a box beside him and tossed Mike a wrapped sandwich.

"Thanks... ain't hungry." With bone deep disgust the blond lanky teen eyed the heap of ham and mayonaise between two slices of mushy white bread.

"Eat! Goddammit."

Mike unwrapped the thing and took a bite. Immediately his stomach wanted to resist but he managed to get it all down. While he processed eating the men resumed their former talk and Michael kept on sitting there, listening only sporadically. He lit a joint and enjoyed the coming dawn illuminating the tops of some trees in distance until a loud noise broke through the peacefulness. A door was shut, a woman was yelling and a car drove away with screeching tires. The woman was still cursing as the car sped by them. Mike immediately knew whose car it was.

"Linda!" He waved lazily.

The other men looked to the ground as a young blonde approached them. She wore a sheer white night gown, no shoes, and was screaming, her face contorted in anger, still anyone could see that she was very pretty. Hearing the call, she stopped in her tracks and glanced over to the fire, losing most of her fury. Unceremoniously she grabbed a decrepit looking stool and sat down with them.

"Come on... tell me." Belligerent she glared at the old men.

C.C. was quiet. The manager too and Mike just stared at her bloody knuckles and the bruises on her arms.

Al was the first to break the silence. "You knew it was coming. It's the same thing he did last time to the last girl."

She sighed and Mike handed her the smoke.

"Thanks."

"You gotta plan?" C.C. asked.

She looked up from the fire and straight into his eyes. "Gonna burn all his stuff..."

Without any further explanation she stood up and started to walk back to her trailer.

Al nudged Mike's shoulder: "Follow her. Don't let her do something too stupid."

So Michael did exactly that. Halfway to her trailer Linda turned around.

"I never knew it hurt that bad." She massaged her bloody knuckles.

"Whatcha done?"

"Knocked him out of his cheap-ass shoes."

Michael chuckled. "Dad's uppercut?"

"T'was a solid Sullivan." She smiled now and showed her bleached white teeth.

"Guy was lucky you didn't have a gun."

"Oh he was..."

They had reached her trailer. It was stuffed full of girly stuff and clothes but there were some things that obviously didn't belong to Linda. She picked up a cardboard box from the bathroom, written on the side of it was the bright logo of an online sex shop.

"You still doin' cam?" Mike looked at the logo and laughed.

"He was really into it. Even participated." She grunted out shoveling stuff into the box.

Mike had a good look at her shapely behind. Smiling she turned around to give him the full box.

"Like what you see?"

"You're my cousin." He said, looking at her with utter bewilderment.

She laughed and scoured through a shelf to get a lighter and something to use as an accelerant. With a jar of moonshine in her hand she shoved herself out of the cramped trailer, not without rubbing her voluminous breasts against her cousin and sticking her tongue out at his concerned expression.

Outside the sun was now visible and the sky turned a murky blue-grey. Linda opened the jar and took a sip, then passed it to her cousin, who followed her example. She poured the remaining liquid onto the random assortment of things, grabbed a drenched sock, lighting it on fire and throwing the burning garment onto the pile, where the cousins watched it burn. Mike had lit a cigarette and enjoyed the little act of violence he shared with Linda.

"Wanna go to a party tonight?" He asked not looking at her face.

"Ain't I too old for high school parties?"

"You're 19..."

"Okay, maybe you're right." She smiled and grabbed his hand.

They stood there in silence until the objects had shriveled up or turned to ash.

"Go to school cuz." She smiled and turned to Mike who still stared at the stinking remains of Linda's boyfriend's stuff.

"Yeah...", he turned to walk back to his dad's trailer, but Linda dragged him back to her and hugged him tightly.

He could feel her body pressed against his own and wasn't really comfortable, although he did enjoy the feeling of her huge breasts against himself. She stood on her toes and kissed him on the lips.

"Thanks for stayin'!"

"Gotta go Linda." He smiled but followed her into her trailer.

She passed him a condom and turned on the camera. Within seconds he discarded his shirt and pants. Meanwhile Linda had slipped out of her dress, she was soon peppering his body with kisses, while he rolled the condom onto his hardening member. He pushed one of his hands between her legs and rubbed her wet folds. Slowly he started massaging her clitoris with his thumb while he pressed two fingers inside her. She started to moan and looked into the camera behind her.

"Fuck me cousin", she screamed and he obeyed.

He turned her around so she was directly facing the camera and started to push into her vagina. It took more than fifteen minutes for him to cum inside her and in the end she was riding him. After he orgasmed she put on a show rubbing her clitoris and coming a second time. Linda turned the camera off.

"Thanks for helping me out." She smiled sheepishly while he pulled his cock out of her.

He discarded the condom on a random surface and looked at his feet.

"Let's never do this again." Mike sighed, lighting another smoke.

She nodded but kissed him passionately on the lips. "Sure cuz."

While he put his clothes on, his cousin busied herself with taking pictures of herself with the used condom on her breasts or face.

"See you this evening?"

"Sure", she smiled, while letting his sperm run down her face and photographing the whole situation.

After Mike was back in his clothes, he left the trailer and strut over to the old men in front of C.C.'s trailer. 

"We loaded your truck", C.C. smiled and waved.

Mike thanked them and went to his father's trailer to pack some other things. After getting everything he needed for the party, he left the trailer, not without taking two pills and washing them down with a mouthful of moonshine first. He threw the backpack with the newly packed things in the rental, got his school stuff out of it and then proceeded to walk the dirt road to the bus stop. There were other children on their way to the bus. He was by far the tallest and didn't seem to belong there. When the bus came he slumped down on a random seat and closed his eyes feeling the calming effect of the pills wash over him.


	7. Chapter 7

He slowly came back to his senses during his third class for the day. Somebody had gestured at him and he shot the person an outright evil look, which made the movement stop. His teacher walked slowly to his desk and asked him politely but firmly to give an answer to the question. He looked at the blackboard and summarized something about the confederacy, he had heard in a documentary, then he fell silent and stared his teacher in the eyes. The young man nodded and walked away from his desk. Mike started to glare at the girl sitting in front of him. It was Ty or better Tyler Erik's girlfriend. She was painting her nails and he thought about the fact she could do that but he had to endure the teachers prodding. Something wasn't right in the state of high school. He raised his hand.

"Mr. Schneider, Sir? Could I go to the bathroom?"

He could. And so he shuffled through the empty building not really sure if he should not all together skip the rest of the school day.

He walked into his favorite bathroom and entered his stall. After closing the door he lighted a smoke and sat down on the closed lid. Moments later he could hear a door opening and closing outside his stall and he hastily put the cigarette out, hoping the smoke would escape through the open window. He heard water running and then some mumbled curses. Curious he peeked through the gap between the door and the hinges.

It was the idiot. His nose was bleeding and he hung his head over the basin to keep his shirt stain free. Against all better judgement Mike opened the door slowly.

"Did you have another lover's quarrel with Ty?" He laughed and looked at him with one normal and one swollen black eye.

"Fuck you Sullivan," Erik mumbled from under the faucet.

Michael shrugged and lit a joint, he had carried with him, while he watched the big footballer try to bent his huge frame over the sink. It hit him in that moment, that this was the very place where the other teen had molested him the day before and every bit of his body got tense.

"Why do you have a bloody nose Stevenson? Tried to rape one of your team mates?"

Erik's head turned red and with his red hair the contrast wasn't exactly becoming.

"No...", the footballer started lame and kept his head over the sink so the blood didn't stain.

"This will take forever you know?" Michael didn't know what came over him but he took two paper towels and folded them neatly.

He walked over to Erik who tried to hurry away from him without lifting his head. It would have been a funny move if Michael could have watched it from the outside but at the moment he felt like dealing with an angry bull.

"I won't try anything." Even though you'd deserve it, he thought.

Nervously Erik side-eyed him.

"Open your mouth and lift your tongue." Mike said and held the paper towels up.

Erik did nothing of the sort and snorted, which let blood splatter around the sink just barely missing his shirt.

"Fuck you Stevenson. Put the fucking paper under your fucking tongue."

A bit taken aback the redhead took the paper cautiously and shoved it under his tongue. He looked irritated presumingly because of the feeling in his mouth but his nosebleed slowly stopped. Michael still stood behind the burly guy. He had enough time to take in Erik's physique and he noticed, not for the first time, that the muscle packed frame started to reach heavy lifting dimensions. Even without all of his muscles Erik would have still been impressive towering at at least 6'5. The tall redhead spitting in the sink pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Like what you see, faggot?" Erik snapped at him.

"Maybe, but I'm not the one running around showing guys my dick." The blond grinned maliciously and put his joint out in the sink quickly flushing it down.

Again the redhead's face lit up red while he did his best not to look the other in the eyes.

"Whatever, I need to get back to class." Mike smiled, blowing his bully a mock kiss as he tried to leave the room.

"Sullivan..." He turned around ready to fight off an attack but he just looked into the pale blue eyes of the huge footballer. "Thanks man..."

He nodded. "See you tonight, fuckface."

He laughed and exited the bathroom before the idiot could do something else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The thing with the paper napkins does work but it's incredibly disgusting. Would not recommend...


	8. Chapter 8

The school day passed uneventfully. He wasn't even teased at lunch. So he walked back to the trailer park undisturbed and staggered along the dirt road kicking little stones. He had a cigarette hanging out of his mouth and he planned on giving himself a mellow high with a micro dose of Al's shrooms or his father's stuff. The party was in the back of his mind and he thought about dressing up a bit. He couldn't fathom what Linda would wear but he was a little afraid she would go into overdrive. C.C. waved at him from the chair in front of his trailer.

"Hey, you good?"

Mike nodded, walked over, sat down and swiftly took the offered beer.

"Gonna drive you two tonight." The older man looked at him from under his cap. 

"You don't have to. It's a rental car and I know the guy." Mike sipped on his beverage.

"Yeah, but you shouldn't get a dui again."

"Come on, that never happened."

"Just because your mother paid everythin' off."

"If you insist." He emptied the can and took another one of the beers.

"You invited your cousin?"

"Yeah."

C.C. didn't look too pleased. "You know she's a wildcard."

Michael snorted into his beer. "A real Sullivan. What can you do?"

The old man looked at him and said in a stern voice: "Not sleeping with your cousin would be an option."

"Ah...thing's already online?" He looked at his feet and a bit of red crept into his face.

"Oh, and it's selling. She at least seems pleased."

"Can you see my face?" Mike coughed.

C.C. looked into the sky. "No, not really but you can get a good look of everything else."

Both men kept silent for a moment and Mike took a third beer. It started to rain so C.C. put the awning over them. Mike started to shiver, therefore he wrapped himself tighter in his jacket. The old man looked at him, stood up and busied himself with an old coffeemaker he had plugged in on the outside of the trailer. After the coffee had run through he put it in two cups and emptied a little flask in both of them.

"Drink."

"Thanks." Mike drank the incredibly alcoholic concoction.

Tired and relaxed from the alcohol, he got the feeling, he didn't really need to go to the party but he climbed out of the chair nonetheless. "Gotta sleep a bit and then get ready."

"Alright. Just come on over when you wanna go."

Inside his father's trailer Mike lay down on the bed. He tried to close his eyes but the events of the morning wouldn't let him sleep. The porn he produced with his cousin was the one thing but Erik Stevenson being outright civil towards him was the other. In his drunk brain both of those things merged into one and his dick twitched curiously. Lazily he opened his jeans and started to touch himself through his underwear. The moving of fabric against his cock reminded him of the events from the day before, which in turn made him think of the things they could have done this morning, when they ran into each other. Slowly he moved his hand up and down his length thinking of Erik opening his mouth to not only take the paper towels in it. He spat in his hands and continued to imagine him licking up and down his shaft and sucking on the tip. He daydreamed about his lips slowly closing around the head and moving further down then he would bob up and down his length. He imagined his face covered in cum like his cousins had been that morning and he reached his climax embarrassingly fast. His jizz stained the front of his boxers but he didn't really care. He removed the jeans completely and stripped himself of his jacket and shirt. Then he settled down onto the bed. Inside a drawer he found the vial his dad micro dosed with. He took five drops, set the alarm and lay down on the crummy mattress. The good mood and the post coital haze were greatly improved by the hallucinogenics nice little high. So he started a favorites playlist and kept lying on the bed.

He awoke some time later unbelievably horny and with two fingers pressed firmly inside his ass. His head was swimming in an unknown high coupled with his usual weed and alcohol. This was bad. He couldn't stop his fingers and started moaning. While trying to insert a third finger, he noticed an uncomfortable burn. Searching through the bedside table's drawer his hand found a tube of something which luckily turned out to be lube. Generously he spread the slippery substance on his hole and his hands. It made his ordeal easier but it still wasn't good. He scissored his two fingers and tried to move the third inside. It took some time until he was able to. The stretch felt weird but when his digits brushed along the inside he was overwhelmed with an immense pleasure that made his whole body shake. A sheen of sweat started covering his body. His free hand moved to his rock hard cock all the while he kept pushing against the same point inside until he felt an earth shattering orgasm roll over him. His seed covered his hand and lower abdomen but he couldn't care less. Gingerly he removed his fingers from his hole while he lay panting on the mattress.

Then it hit him. This couldn't be right. He tried to move but it felt as if he was wading through a gelatinous substance. Panicking he maneuvered himself into an upright position which took nearly all of his strength. The stuff had to leave his system. He carried himself to the kitchen sink through an ever moving tunnel of rooms and trailers. When he finally reached the plumbing fixture he pulled a pitcher from the cupboard and filled it to the brim with water. He steadied himself and put the pitcher to his lips to start drinking. In big gulps he began downing the liquid and when his body told him to stop he kept on drinking until he could feel the first waves of upheaval, which made him drink even more. His body convulsed and he started to retch. In the beginning there was nothing and he coughed and retched and tried to drink more water. Finally his stomach clenched and he vomited a torrent of water into the sink. More and more followed until he even retched up his sandwich and the meager remains of the breakfast, he had had at his mom's. In the back of his mind he started to feel the cold of his naked body and the tingle of the muscles. Then to his horror he noticed his bladder giving up and he felt hot urine trickling down his legs onto the floor.

"Fuuuck...", he muttered hoarse from his purging.

But it had done the trick. He felt much more sober. Looking down he saw the puddle of piss on the floor in which he barefoot stood. Annoyed he started to clean the mess. When it was halfway okay he threw the cloth he had used into the shower. Then he heard a knock on the door.


	9. Chapter 9

Mike pulled his shorts back on and went to the kitchen window peeking through the dirty plexiglass trying to find out who was knocking. Slowly he opened the door letting Linda inside.

"Oh Michael, it stinks in here." She let her gaze wander through the room to take in the extent of the carnage unfolding in front of her.

There were random pills strewn all over the small kitchen table that sat opposite of the door and was framed by two benches, which were completey covered with dirty laundry and Mike's school stuff. A few open boxes containing more of said pills stood on the floor cornered by various kinds of sticky and less sticky dirt. Empty liquor and beer bottles littered every sliver of space in between adding to the stickiness of the floor and completed the overall impression of utter neglect. 

"You need to clean this shithole." She forced herself to smile and then peeked into the sink, turning back with a thoroughly disgusted expression on her face.

"Did you puke?" She opened the faucet to let more water run down the drain, simultaneously activating the garbage disposal in hopes of destroying what remained of her cousin's vomit.

"Why are you here?" Mike raised one eyebrow at her, ignoring her previous talk, all the while he was trying very hard not to think about emptying his stomach again.

His voice was still hoarse and he must have smelled equally as bad as the trailer. Still Linda just kept on smiling and only then Mike noticed that she was pretty dolled up. Her hair was in nice luscious locks and she was wearing a black mini-dress that didn't look half as bad as he had imagined her party clothes.

"Don't you look at me like that. It's still me." The smile got comfortable on her face and seemed less forced while she looked him up and down obviously a little bit worried: "You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah," He nodded, "just need a shower."

"Yeah, and we could do something about your hair." 

He nodded again. 

"Go shower, 'm gonna look for clean clothes," she busied herself with searching for said clothing all around the trailer.

Mike snorted dismissively at her work ethic: "Don't sneak too many pills", he laughed and entered the bathroom.

When he exited the room, a towel slung around his hips, the trailer looked cleaner or at least much more neat. His cousin was sitting at the table, which she had cleaned off. On top of it she had put his outfit for the night. A black shirt, an old grey and green flannel and black jeans he hadn't seen for a while.

"I haven't found any clean underwear. And lookin' through your shorts is disgustin'."

He had to laugh before he grabbed the mug full of coffee she pushed over to him. Greedily he gulped the hot liquid down, hoping for it to settle his stomach and clear his head.

"Now, the hair." Linda exclaimed, a little taken aback from him obviously burning his throat.

"Y'wanna cut it?", he asked playing with the mostly healthy looking tips.

She took a good look at the same and uttered: "Nah, I wouldn't cut much. But I got an idea. Whatcha think of an undercut?"

He shrugged and thought about it for a minute before he nodded: "Yeah, why not."

So Linda busied herself with preparing everything, parted the hair to Mike's liking and started to chop the sides away.

"Clean shave or stubble?"

"Bit of stubble." Mike exclaimed after some thinking about it and she took the electric shaver to give him exactly that, afterwards she still cut his ends a bit.

"You look good cuz." She said smiling and letting her hand glide along the shaved sides.

"Thanks." He started to braid his remaining hair.

"Why're ya always doin' that." Linda seemed annoyed by him ruining the surprise of his shaved sides.

"So no one's gonna pull my hair out." That could have been a funny statement if she hadn't known that her cousin had been fighting everyone he met until a short time ago.

He contemplated taking the clothes to another room, so she wouldn't see him change, but given the fact that he had fucked her just a few hours ago, he didn't really see the point in that. So he started with the jeans. When he was ready he looked at her again. She was on her phone checking her cam account completely engrossed by it and Mike had to make a coughing noise so she directed her gaze at him.

"Hello stranger. Suits you hun." She smiled then stood up.

"Sadly I can't do a thing about your eye." She carefully touched his face.

"Which shoes should I wear?" He looked at her.

"Take the high tops, your combat boots make you look like a jerk."

"You got everything?" Her hand vaguely gestured to the pills and weed she had moved from the table and organized back into the boxes.

Mike rolled his eyes but nodded and they left the trailer.

C.C. was sitting in front of his own trailer with Al, who wore a filthy overall, next to him. "Ya'll ready? 'Cause we are."

He pointed at the back of the pick up which featured a keg of beer and multiple cartons of bottles even wine, Mike noticed. He gave C.C. the money for it and all four of them climbed into the truck. Al and C.C. knew the way after Mike told them the address and they drove off from the park.

Their drive through the town wasn't too long and to Mike's surprise they didn't stop that far away from his mother's house. The mansion they stopped in front of wasn't as futuristic as Mike's Mom's and it had a shorter driveway, still it was huge and occupied a sizeable plot of land. There was a high fence around the garden obstructing any view from the street. Signs of a party were littered all over the place. When C.C. pulled into the driveway, the door was already open and some balloons lined the entryway. Linda jumped out of the car first.

"Gonna get somebody to help us move the shit." She started walking.

C.C. gave Mike a stern look that seemed to hold more than the words he uttered: "Follow her, we gonna put the stuff in the driveway. And call me, if you wanna go home."

Mike just nodded, grabbed his backpack from the car and hurried to catch up with Linda.


	10. Chapter 10

A few boys stood around the hall behind the front door and watched the cousins approaching.

"Look what the cat dragged in." One of the jocks, a tall boy with blond hair, said mockingly.

He slapped the next one who stopped talking to another boy and also peeked out. "The trailer trash is arriving so Hannah has got booze after all."

He smirked and pointed at the first one who had spoken. "I thought your girlfriend was a good little girl."

The first one smiled and waited for the two teens to arrive.

Mike could feel the eyes on him, when he entered and just lazily let his own gaze wander from one to the other, sneering at them.

"Delivery's in the driveway." He said, demonstratively lit a cigarette and walked past, letting them breathe in the smoke.

All of the boys were ready to complain about him leaving them to do the work but they were distracted immediately by Linda, who checked out each and everyone of them with a smile on her face, before coaxing them to help her get the good inside. The boys walked outside contemplating who she might be.

*

A few hours later and the formerly neat and clean house was trashed beyond recognition. There was puke on the floors, piss on the carpets and drunken teens lying everywhere. Mike sat alone on a recliner, smoking a joint, watching a tan guy on the couch, trying to keep his booze in. It was one of the footballers, he knew, hung around Erik. The latter he hadn't seen for a few hours. Him and his loudmouthed girlfriend had vanished into one of the bedrooms upstairs. Linda was sitting on the kitchen island one room over, talking to two boys, one of them he recognized as Hannah's quarterback boyfriend. This was going to be exciting. Both of them had already grabbed Linda in the most inappropriate ways but she didn't seem to mind and Mike wouldn't do anything as long as she seemed comfortable. He looked out for Hannah who he hadn't seen for a while. She had cried two times when something broke and was apparently in the garden with her girls.

His fingers itched and his stomach growled. The horror trip from the afternoon had him skip his usual drinks and he could feel the snarling monster in the back of his head that wanted him to raise hell and break shit. Reasoning with it had nearly no effect. Even the status the house was in didn't quite scratch the itch. He started playing with his lighter and thought about setting the curtains ablaze, when the douche on the other side of the room vomited behind the couch and started to pass out. Slowly Mike climbed out of the recliner and walked over to the guy. He looked at the puke piling up in his mouth again and he waited a good moment, before turning his head to the side so the stuff could dribble out, slide down the cushions and pool on the carpeted floor.

Suddenly a scream cut through the music and mayhem in the house.

"You dirty faggot!"

He saw a shoe flying and heard clattering noises from the stairs. Curious he moved to the scene. On top of the stairs stood Ty. Her breasts bare because the sheet, she had apparently used to cover herself, had slid down. Halfway down the stairs lay Erik. His nose swollen and bleeding again. He was dressed only in his jeans. One of his shoes was lying in the hallway, the other was in Ty's hand. She just kept on screaming incoherently and then threw the second shoe at him. He barley managed to parry the attack. His slurred movements made clear that he was at least incredibly drunk and Ty seemed not to fare any better. Others gathered to watch the scene, grins spreading on a lot of faces. Hannah stood in the backdoor with eyes swollen red from crying.

"You're never gonna get to be in the same bed as me ever again! Fucking cock sucking asshole!" Ty screamed and stomped her foot.

She threw a bottle, she'd grabbed from a side table, which shattered and thereby managed to tear a hole into the expensive looking wallpaper but missed Erik completely. The latter was just lying on the stairs and observing her in total shock. Slowly the girls started to climb the stairs to spare Ty further embarrassment. Erik tried to use the diversion to get up and back to his girlfriend who unfortunately took notice. She screamed at him again snatched a lamp from a side table and threw it at him. He caught it but the momentum caught him off guard and he stumbled back, missing the next step and fell down the rest of the stairs. With a disgusting sound he landed on his back. The air was knocked from his lungs and he wheezed. Ty was ushered back into a bedroom by the girls which had all of the spectators turn their attention towards Erik who had turned red first and then an unhealthy splotchy white.


	11. Chapter 11

After the ruckus had subsided the guests started moving back into the other rooms to continue to party. Linda pulled both of the boys, she had been with the whole time, along into an unoccupied room on the other side of the house. While Mike kept his eyes on her, he failed to notice that he was left alone with the redheaded footballer, who was still looking far from healthy. At least the wheezing had stopped. He just looked utterly defeated and stared up against the stucco covering the ceiling. Mike knelt beside him and took the lamp, he still clutched, out of his hands.

“Whatcha done, asshat?” He had lit another joint to keep the wailing beast in the back of his mind in check.

“I...” Erik stared at the ceiling and tried to come back to his senses.

The amount of alcohol he had in his blood must have been extraordinary because he didn't manage to get a sentence out before he slowly sat up and rubbed his left shoulder. Then his face turned even whiter. He heaved. Mike could just barely help him to get up and, in the absence of anything more suitable, gave him a vase that was standing on a console table.

“Come on. Let's get some fresh air.” Mike slowly pushed the huge boy to the large glass door which led into the garden.

Outside the first thing Erik did was retching and then puking into the vase he held, emptying his stomach seemingly completely. After some dry heaves his whole body started to shiver. It took a while for the boy to calm down and finally lift his face back up from the decor item.

“...fuuuuck.” He just muttered, letting the vase drop on the grass before steering himself to a pool chair.

“This is the shittiest day of the shittiest week...” He laid down on the chair and put his hands over his face.

Mike put his backpack down and sat on the floor beside him, putting his joint out whilst already lighting a cigarette, mostly to keep his hands occupied. They stayed in silent for a while. Occasionally they heard loud music and talk come in waves from the house. Otherwise the only audible sound was that of the pool pump constantly cleaning the water, which at this point was most certainly in need of it, having caught a number of bodily fluids.

“Sorry...” The word hang in the air a long time before Mike caught it.

“For what?” He started to giggle, cursing his urge to wreck something.

If he didn't get something to steady his inner turmoil, he wouldn't be able to last the evening without smashing somebody's face in.

“You know the thing...” Eirk's face was incredibly red: “...in the bathroom...”

“Ah...” Mike exhaled the smoke.

He had already finished his cigarette and was getting more and more on edge. Another laugh ravaged his body which made Erik visibly uneasy.

“I didn't completely dislike it,” he confessed and watched Erik squirm more on the pool chair.

“Oh come on...” Mike knelt down beside the chair to get a better look of his face, he put both of his hand onto the cushioned material covering the piece of furniture. The other did his best not to look him in the eye and kept watching the night sky. Then they heard laughter and Mike cautiously moved away again.

A window on the ground floor was opened and he could see his cousin being fucked by one boy while the other stood there to have a smoke. Above them another window opened. Somebody threw a bottle and a shirt out and they heard girls laughing. Hannah appeared in the frame and looked wearily outside. She saw them and seemed to contemplate telling the others something, when she heard the ongoings below. As much as she was out of it, she recognized straight away that one of the voices coming from below, was her boyfriend's. She turned white and immediately left the place by the window. The turmoil indicated that the entire crew left the room upstairs.

“Oh fuck.” Mike stood up and hurried to the window on the ground floor but he came too late.

The door was opened and a fuming Hannah stood there with five other girls behind her.

“You dirty asshole!” She screamed and her boyfriend caught a punch in the back of the head.

Linda hurried to get out of her position and grabbed her dress. She looked at the pack of girls and then scanned the room. Noticing the open window she tried to climb out but Hannah's boyfriend caught her leg and pulled her back in.

“She tricked me!” He said and pushed her amidst the group.

One of the girls started to pull her hair, while another clutched her arms. Mike was through the window and inside the room in a heartbeat.

“Son of a bitch.” His punch landed in the face of Hannah's boyfriend, who in turn landed on the floor.

Linda had kicked one of the girls away with her free legs, while the other girls tried to restrain her. Two were holding an arm each and a third her hair. Ty leapt forward and grabbed one of her legs. The naked girl screamed and kicked Ty against the brow which sent her tumbling to the floor. The second guy, who had been stunned by the sudden events, sprung into action and swung against Mike, who ducked away to perform the uppercut his cousin had referred to as a “Sullivan”. He caught the boy directly on the chin and would have send him to the ground too if Hannah's boyfriend hadn't grabbed Mike's arm and slowed the punch. He now held both of Mikes arms, making him struggle against the hard grip. He headbutted Hannah's boyfriend and kicked at the other all the while Linda's screams drove him on. The little monster inside him began to purr thoroughly enjoying the ongoings. The girls had now immobilized Linda fully. One had taken a bottle from a side table and was approaching her with it.

“You want something in your cunt?” She asked and brought the bottle between her legs.

Mike's headbutt had been successful but the two boys kept him from reaching Linda. He had caught a few punches, still his face lit up with glee every time one of the boys tried to attack, which, fortunately for him, made both of them uneasy but not less successful in keeping him away from his cousin.

Then unexpectedly another person arrived in the room. The bottle was pulled from the girl's hand and smashed by a mighty throw on the opposing wall. Then she herself was shoved out of the room. Using the diversion Mike knocked Hannah's boyfriend to the ground again and kicked him in the back making the air leave his lungs. When he turned to the other guy he saw Erik holding Linda up and out of reach from the other girls, who were visibly afraid of the huge footballer. Mike took a little chair and knocked it over the head of the other guy, snatched up Linda's forgotten dress and shoes. He laughed loudly when Hannah tried to jump Erik who just swatted her away like an annoying insect.

“Meet you outside.” Erik turned to leave the room through the door and managed to knock another two girls out of his way.

Mike jumped out of the window and ran to the pool to get his bag. In no time Erik was with him carrying Linda under his arm.

“Where?” Erik asked and Mike scanned the area. He looked over the garden and saw that it ended in a forest which no doubt would line a road he knew.

“Straight ahead.” He said and started to run. Seemingly effortless Erik ran alongside him, still carrying Linda, who hadn't yet said anything.

They reached the forest and fought through it. Linda managed to get onto her own feet and pushed through the branches with no regard for her naked skin. It took some time but they reached a street. On the other side the terrain started to fall. All three of them crossed it and stumbled down the slope. When they reached the shallow end they pressed forward through more forest and a few little streams. After a while Linda got slower and when they turned around neither could see the street nor the slope anymore so they stopped.

Linda was shivering and Mike passed her her dress. She put it on but the shivering didn't stop so he gave her his flannel too. Her shoes, which were unusable in this terrain, he put into his backpack.

“Forget what I said... this is the culmination of the shittiest week ever.” Erik sighed and sat down on the forest floor.

“Oh hun... thanks for savin' me though.” Linda smiled.

Her face was marred by a few nasty bloody streaks she had caught from running into branches. Mike just looked at both of them, let himself fall to the ground beside Erik and started to laugh uncontrollably. It didn't take long and both of the others had to giggle with him.

“So... you got dumped. You broke up the school's sweethearts and I managed to maybe kill a guy with a chair. What a night.” He laughed again.

“Never again Sullivan. I'm never ever gonna go to a party with you again. Y'understand?” Linda laughed and then looked at Erik: “Smile, you can start to worry when you're sober, darlin'.”

She sat down too. Over them the stars shone bright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading so far. I'm aware that this story deals with a lot of dark themes and it will turn perpetually worse... So, be aware of that.  
I might not be able to post as frequently since I had already published the chapters so far on wattpad. But anyways thanks for giving my disgusting little story a chance.


	12. Chapter 12

After a while all three of them were shivering on the cold forest ground, while they passed a joint between them.

“Fuck... my dad's gonna kill me.” Erik looked at the thing in his hands and took another drag.

“Why?”

He coughed a bit before he answered. “I got kicked out of the starting team and we ain't supposed to do drugs so...”

He kept smoking and looked irritated when he noticed Mike's giggle.

“You're doin' your fuckin' best I see.”

Linda had moved a bit closer to Erik whose chest was bared because they never got his shirt back. He tensed when she leaned into him.

“Relax hun, 'm just cold.”

“Yeah, no offense but I got my fill of ladies for tonight.”

That made Mike snort out and move in closer as well. Erik just looked at him but let him do as he liked.

“I know you... y'know?” He now gazed down at Linda and she looked back a bit stunned.

“How...why?” She asked unsure what would come from the boy.

“My brother was in school with you and... he pays for your... you know... services?” He stumbled over his words, turned beet red and looked down at his large hands.

Linda patted his arm. “It's alright. At least he pays.”

She smiled and then looked into the sky a slight red tinge on her face.

Mike was the first to stand up. “We should go to a place with a roof and some form of heating.”

“Got somethin' in mind cuz?”

Mike nodded and looked ahead. “If we move further a bit we're gonna get to the road that leads to the school. C.C. could get us there.”

Erik opened his mouth and closed it again.

“What? Stevenson, say what you gotta say.”

“I... I don't know where to go...” He stammered.

Mike looked at him confused. “We're all gonna go to the trailer and then we can think about the rest.”

Erik nodded in awe and then followed Mike through the thicket.

They reached the street in no time and fortunately Linda immediately reached C.C. with her call. A few minutes later the beat up pick-up from the car dealer arrived.

“Jump in.”

Silent the three sat there until they reached the trailer park.

“Care to tell me what happened?”

“We got in a fight C.C.”, Linda said and looked at the boys: “It was kinda my fault I guess but not really.”

C.C. just nodded and cast a meaningful look at Mike.

“She didn't do anythin' wrong... she couldn't have known that the boy had a girlfriend.”

“Ah.” C.C. nodded again.

They all climbed out of the truck and onto the sand road crisscrossing through the trailer park.

“Wanna drink a coffee?” He asked friendly but Linda just shook her head.

“I'm gonna go home, take a shower and gonna try to forget everythin'.” Barefoot, with her shoes in one hand, she limped in the direction of her trailer.

C.C. looked at the boys. “You two? Coffee?”

“Nah, thanks C.C. but the last thing we need is caffeine right now.”

He nodded to Mike's answer but still let his gaze rest on Erik: “No, thank you Sir.”

The boy said and C.C. just smiled. “Alright then, get inside it's gonna get cold tonight.”

He kept watch until Mike and his guest were inside the trailer.

Mike could feel Erik's mind fire up when his body completely stalled. He tried to take in the inside of the trailer, as it appeared before him and it obviously was too much for him. Awkwardly he was pushed inside so Mike could close the door behind them. To him, the trailer looked extraordinarily okay. Linda had done a great job organizing while he had showered, but of course it still looked and smelled positively revolting. To the right the kitchen was still littered with empty bottles and a few wrapping papers, the door to the bathroom was open, spreading a musky mildewy smell. The room to the right behind the kitchen counters was barred and secured with a big lock. On the other side was the open living room space with Mike's bed, which in reality was nothing more than a mattress in front of the broken sofa. A TV was on the other side covered in dust, which might stem from the fact that the screen was cracked and nobody had bothered to throw it away so far. The whole place was still stuffed to the brim with boxes full of pills and powders and different other substances. A big confederate flag hung above the TV accompanied by a framed civil war uniform jacket that showed some clear markings of degradation. Unceremoniously Mike kicked his shoes off and laid down on the mattress.

“Come on, don't stand around like that.”

Erik had unconsciously wrapped his arms around his naked upper body.

”I... uh... do you really take all that stuff?” He pointed at the boxes that stood everywhere inside the trailer.

“Mostly not, nah.” He answered.

“Is... is it yours?” Mike smiled and slowly got what was happening.

The footballer had never seen anything but weed or a few steroids and booze, a trailer stuffed to the brim with illegal substances was something out of fiction for him.

“Nah... it's mostly my dad's. He's not using all of it either.” He added the second sentence after he saw Erik's face.

“Oh...okay.” Gingerly Erik sat down on the edge of the mattress.

“I'm so fucked...” He said and stared at the black screen of the TV.

“Just because you're not in the team anymore...or because of Ty? You think the girls are gonna rat me out?” Suddenly alarmed Mike had scooted closer to the other.

“No. Ty would never. She's too happy to know where to get weed and stuff. And the other girls mostly listen to her.” He sighed and then shuddered. “You don't, by chance, have a shirt for me?”

Pleadingly he looked at Mike who was now sitting close beside him. “I might, but don't complain if it's not clean.”

The blond boy stood up and rummaged through the clothes that lay everywhere on the sticky floor. After a while he held a black shirt with a faded print up and nodded more to himself than to the other.

“This might fit you.” Erik took it and put it on as quickly as possible.

It was a tight fit and not quite long enough for his beefed up body but it was better than nothing.

“Shit...” he looked so absolutely forlorn that Mike didn't know what to do.

Thus he settled back next to him and patted his back. For the first time since their flight from the party, the monster in his head snarled but he did his best to ignore it.

“You sad because of Ty?” He tried to get the other to talk.

The footballer didn't answer just turned to him and shook his head. “It's... my dad.”

“What about him?”

“He's gonna make me pay for everythin'.”

“For what?”

“Gettin' kicked off the startin' team, gettin' high and gettin' dumped.”

“What does he care?”

“He will make me work the farm and train all day. I'll probably won't have any time for school and then I'm never gonna get the scholarship. And that will prove to him that I'm a loser and he's gonna make me take over the farm and I'm gonna live with him and mom forever.”

Mike looked irritated at first but soon started to smile wholeheartedly at the other teen: “Who gives a shit? You'll be 18 in no time and then you can do whatever the fuck you want.”

“But I can't. I've got no money, no car and bad grades.” He let himself fall back on the mattress.

“Don't sweat it. Everythin' might turn out great.”

“You mean like my nose?”

“What about it?”

Erik sighed and then looked directly at Mike. “'t'was my dad. I told him about the team this mornin'. He punched me in the face and kicked me out of the tractor in the middle of a field and I had to walk to school.”

“So he's a capital asshole.”Michael nodded understandingly, before he added, “Stevenson, I don't get why you're so down about the life stuff, but as far as I got it, you can't get down any further, so let's get hammered tonight and think about everythin' else tomorrow.”

To support his words he picked up a jar of moonshine, that conveniently stood next to his mattress, and took a swig before passing it to Erik.


	13. Chapter 13

They had a good buzz going. With his dad's old radio they only managed to get some weird local political talk radio or country so they settled on the latter. With the encouragement of Willie Nelson they added a joint to their party which made Erik sing to the song.

“You're not too shabby!” Mike commented laughing.

He just seldom had had any company since middle school and he thoroughly enjoyed it. The monster was nursing on the alcohol and his anger had subsided.

“Come on!” The redhead encouraged him to sing with him and so he did.

When the song ended, they laid laughing on the mattress. The space was a tight squeeze for the two boys and both their legs didn't completely fit on it. Mike took another big gulp of his drink. They had settled on some sort of liquor he had found, because the moonshine had made them incredibly drunk in the beginning, which in turn had made Erik a bit sentimental again. So now they were drinking something with less alcohol to make the night carry on a bit longer.

“Was a shitty boyfriend anyway.” The large redhead laughed and kept smoking weed: “I always put her last. First trainin' and school, then the family duties and then her.”

“I always thought you're a match made in heaven.” Michael smirked the air of impending mischief creeping into his voice: “You both constantly bullied me in school and she did so at work too. Also you're the golden boy and she's the golden girl. So you have to be an item, you know?”

Awkwardly Erik tried to excuse his terrible behavior but Mike just waved it away.

“I have dished out enough to get it.”

“But you...this year you didn't.”

“Yeah, because they promised to kick me out of school, if I do one violent thing, like ever.”

“That explains why you didn't seek revenge a single time. Last year you broke two of my fingers.”

“I did?”

Erik looked at him incredulous. “Yeah, in the parkin' lot, after we got you with that bucket full of rotten egg salad.”

“Ah, I remember dimly. That was the month I was high on pain killers because I had three broken rips from the cafeteria fight.”

“I had to play, train and work with the stiff fingers. 't'was a pain in the ass.”

“Must've hurt.”

“Did... not as bad though as the beatin' I got from my dad every time I messed somethin' up because of the fingers.” They fell silent again.

“... what happened with Ty?” Mike blurted out, trying to get the other from reminiscing about his father and their usual fighting.

“I...” He stopped and then took a deep breath: “I can't get it up with her anymore.”

His face turned white and then he put his hands over his head.

“Fuuuck.” He said. “I tried everythin'. It always worked until it didn't.”

He kept lying there his face covered by his hands. In this moment Mike threw all caution out of the window and let his hand rub over the crotch of Erik's jeans. The other jerked away and stared anxiously at him.

“Whhaa...”

But Mike kept the movement going: “So you couldn't get it up with your girl and instead you took your frustration out on me?”

He smirked and slowly opened the fly. To his surprise Erik wasn't wearing underwear and his hardening member sprung free from it's confinements.

“Don't. Please.” Erik said but let his head fall back and lowered his lashes.

Mike spat in his hands and started to rub along the shaft roughly simultaneously rubbing circles with his thumb around the tip.

“Stop... please...” The other didn't move but his hands covered his eyes.

Mike continued to pump the other's cock which leaked copious amounts of pre cum. His hand was wet. Lewd squishing noises filled the room. One of Erik's hands was pressed over his mouth and he tried to keep himself from emitting any noise. After a short while the larger boy's body began to tremble and then, when his cock started to pump out cum, Mike directed it to his face and shirt. He took his soiled hand and cleaned it on Erik's jeans.

“Now we're even.” He smirked and laid down beside him trying to ignore his own aching erection.

To his surprise he could see the other still covering his face. Something clear was running out underneath his hand.

“You're not cryin... fuck.” He started to laugh uncontrollably. “You can't be fuckin' serious!”

He started to poke him in the side, when he didn't react and started to sob, he began to shake him. He straddled the larger boy grabbing both his shoulders and shaking him roughly.

“Stop this shit.” His shaking got harder and, when Erik still hadn't moved a hand, he slapped his open palm against the side of his face.

“Quit whining cunt!” He screamed at the boy.

Erik slowly removed his hands and stared incredulously at him, then his face suddenly darkened and he started to thrash around with his legs, trying to catch Mike's arms in his hands.

“Fuck you Sullivan! I'm not a faggot like you.” He started to punch Mike who gladly returned the hits with even more fervor.

In seconds they were rolling around the floor punching and slapping each other around. Mike wheezed when he was pushed down onto the old carpet with his face down. He could feel the heavy body pressing him further into the stinking flooring. He tried to kick his legs up but Erik had straddled his thighs.

Then he felt something weird. His jeans were ripped down and with his ass bared he lay beneath the other. His thoughts started running, while a cold shiver crept over his whole body. This was not happening. This could not be. He heard a weird sound and felt a wetness between his asscheeks running down in between his thighs. This fucking jackass had spat on him. Then he felt what he was dreading. Two fingers roughly entered his body. They moved in and out quickly sometimes scissoring him. It burned unbearably and he was glad his body was still flooded with alcohol and weed. When the fingers were removed, he dreaded what was coming but all his apprehension made the impact no less brutal. In a single move Erik buried his hard member inside of him. Instantly he started to pump in and out of the abused hole. Mike tried to crawl away burying his fingernails into the carpet, his struggling just made it worse, because he was hauled back, one hand pressing his head further into the ground and the other hand snaking underneath him and lifting his abdomen to make the thrusts reach even deeper. He didn't scream just gasp at the movements. It was as if his voice had literally been fucked out of him. His ass felt like it got torn apart. He was pretty sure, he was bleeding but he couldn't take a look with his head clamped down. Slowly his mind told him to concentrate on something else. But his body was brought back to reality quickly when shame hit him at the state his own dick was in. That traitorous slut had awoken and dripped pre cum onto the ground. Never had he hated himself this much. He felt like shit. The bruises hurt. The foreign cock in his ass hurt him on every move. But at the same time... At the same time he was incredibly hard. He could feel the other just jackhammering into him and his thrusts got more and more violent. Suddenly he felt a hotness inside him pumping into his body and squishing out between his hole and the shove of the other's cock.

After a moment, that felt like an eternity, he was dropped to the floor. He didn't want to turn around to look Erik in the eyes. He wanted to keep lying there until it was Sunday evening and he had to move. But he heard the other mumble.

“'m not a faggot.” Was the part he could make out.

Even though everything hurt he snorted and pushed himself up. He tried to pull his jeans up as best he could and then knelt on the floor. Slowly he turned around and looked up. Erik was standing there looking like shit. His face was completely white but at the same time he had red spots on his cheeks, indicating he was still exhausted from what he just had done. Gingerly Mike pushed himself onto his legs and could feel fluid running down from his ass into his jeans. He grimaced. The other only then realized that he was standing. He shoved hard against him and made him tumble a bit.

“I'M NOT A FAGGOT!” Erik screamed at him while slowly turning red with anger. 

Mike started to laugh and then got eerily quiet.

He looked Erik straight into the eyes: “Yes, yes you are. And more than that you are a fuckin' rapist.”

It took a moment for the redhead to gather what was said but as soon as it dawned on him, he opened the door and ran out of the trailer.


	14. Chapter 14

All in all in could have been worse. Mike had had incredible luck. His ass wasn't torn just heavily bruised so he had a nice excuse to lie in bed for the whole weekend and do nothing. He hadn't really told Linda or C.C. what had happened and definitely not his mom. She had called on Saturday talking about her meetings and at the same time not really speaking with him. C.C. and Al had returned the car for him when he told them he wasn't feeling well. He knew Linda was suspecting something really bad had happened but she didn't press him which he was more than thankful for. He himself hadn't come to turn with what had happened. Again Stevenson had molested him and more. This time he had first beat and then raped him. And all of that because the jock couldn't fathom himself being gay. It would have been comical if he wasn't sitting on frozen peas to cool the bruises on his ass whilst contemplating if he was giving himself an bladder infection. 

Unfortunately amidst all the turmoil he had lost his self medicating routine and the monster inside him was not just wide awake but making his always thin restraints growing oh so much thinner. He wasn't dreading going to school but he was aware that, if he wanted to give the little shit inside him full reign, it had to be done subtly. He thought about the best ways and just barely used anything but prescription free painkillers to medicate the bruises. If he was frank most of them weren't from the colossal fucktard anyway. Most of the bruises were from the unfortunate but highly entertaining fight and following mad dash through the woods. Though that didn't make anything the asshole did any better. 

He thought about ways he could hurt his rapist. Personally he liked the idea of just outing him in front of the whole school but destroying all his chances to get back into the team seemed also nice. The monster didn't like both things too much. He knew what it wanted. Had always wanted. And would always want. Violence and blood. It should've made him uncomfortable but in fact he didn't really care. He had been a few times just inches away from seriously crippling someone and if one did die, so what? When bodies were built to break that easily it wasn't his goddamn problem. 

A knock on the door let his mind slowly stop in it's ever darker growing thoughts. With his ass cold and numb it took a moment to get up and move to the door. Linda stood there smoking. She wore the shortest gym shorts and a bandeau top. Her hair was in a high ponytail.

“You filmin' somethin'?” He let her inside. 

“Yeah, Cheerleader shit... but I ain't got a good idea.” 

She immediately sat down on the bench that stood beside the table. 

“You look like shit cuz.” 

“Well thanks a lot.” 

He tried to sit down next to her but his ass had begun throbbing again so he kept standing leaning against the kitchen counters. 

“Y'alright?” He looked at her tempted to tell her everything and then ruled against it. 

“Yes... but I'm a bit bruised from the tussle we had.” 

He laughed. She didn't look convinced but nodded and played around with a pack of pills she pulled out of one of the boxes. 

“I'm sorry... you know?” 

“For what?” 

“For getting you in trouble...” 

Mike snorted. “Hannah's cum stain of a boyfriend should have been honest. That wasn't your fault.” Secretly he thought it was but he didn't give a shit because the fight had left him incredibly satisfied. He hadn't had a good one in months.

“What happened with the other jock? Heard somethin?” 

She nodded and shrugged. “Shouldn't be more than a concussion.” 

He just closed his eyes. Part of him was happy he hadn't killed someone with a chair of all things. It would be a tedious process to get convicted and he really liked doing what he wanted so getting sent to prison was conflicting with his desires. He couldn't hide though that he was a bit disappointed it wasn't worse.

They stayed in the kitchen in silence. It took a while but then Linda stood up. 

“Don't you need to go to work?” She asked and looked at the bag of peas defrosting and wetting the mattress. 

He nodded. 

“You really gonna stick to the stupid fight story?” She poked. 

He nodded again. 

“Alright, if you ever...” 

“I'm okay Linda.”

She shrugged and left the trailer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made the text more spaced out this time because that seems easier to read on small screens. I personally prefer the full text, like it appears in books, but you can give me feedback about which one you prefer.


	15. Chapter 15

Two hours later he was standing in storage getting berated by his manager for his appearance and the dirty uniform. The uniform he could give to him. He could have washed it at least once this month but he just didn't care enough and even if washed the thing reeked of fryer fat. The comments on his bruises though were highly unfair. He didn't actively choose to bruise, he would much prefer to not be limping while walking and having full reign of both his eyes. But his manager just fired shot after shot and then sent him clean the storage and make an inventory of everything so he could order the missing items. He sighed and stayed in the room. To be honest he had toyed with the thought to just punch the manager in his thirty-something face. But he just managed to keep himself in check. Armed with a mop and anti-bac spray he tackled the shelfs of the storage room and moved dry goods from one place to the other, whilst also throwing stuff away. Suddenly the door opened and then closed. 

He slowly turned around, his movements still hurt and turning on the spot made his hips and ass throb with pain. Ty was standing behind the door, leaning a bit against it. She eyed him cautiously before she started to speak.

“We good?”, she asked visibly unsure if she should leave the room and get away from the other teen. 

Mike just shrugged. “We never been good.” 

She sighed. “I know, but are we still okay?” 

“What do you want?” He had turned around again and sorted things on the shelf. 

“I... uhm.” Stalled she, whilst watching her manicured nails. “Can you sell me something?” 

He kept on maneuvering the items around seemingly not caring about what was said. “What do you need?” 

“... diet pills mostly, but weed would be nice too.” She smiled. 

“I can get that.” 

“We've got study time together on Mondays.” She offered and he nodded. 

“Library.” He just said and kept on working. 

Immediately he noticed that she had moved in his direction. 

“Can I ask something?” 

Michael just went silent and watched her with an attentive glare. “Shoot.” 

“Why did Erik help you?” 

“Hum?”

“On Friday, why did he help you save your girlfriend?” 

“She's... not my girlfriend.” Mike answered. “Why he helped me, I don't know. Probably 'cause I was the one who helped him outside.” 

Ty didn't look convinced but nodded. “You nearly killed Josh by the way. He has a real bad concussion and he just doesn't press charges because he was full of amphetamines.” 

“Thought he was a footballer too, aren't they on some kind of sobriety pledge?” 

“Not all of them.” That made Michael nod even though he didn't really believe it.

She still didn't leave him and Michael's forced patience grew thinner by the second. 

“Is there anything else?” 

“Do you fuck?” 

He stopped his fiddling with the cans and turned to face her. “Do I... what?” 

“Do you fuck Erik? Or does he fuck you?” 

He started to snicker and then broke down full on laughing. Ty didn't share his outburst and looked truly concerned. Mike's laugh only slowly ebbed down. 

“We hate each other.” He answered and pointed at his black eye. 

She didn't look convinced. “But he helped you get your not-girlfriend, whoever she is.” 

“He did and after a little run through the woods, we managed to get along for approximately an hour before we started to kick each other's ass again.” 

He contemplated telling her that her ex or on and off boyfriend had raped him a few measly hours ago but he chose not to. Not because he was ashamed but because he wanted to delay the news for a bigger more deserving audience. 

“But he's gay... isn't he?” 

“Why do you think he's gay?” 

Tyler looked down and seemed to be suddenly distracted by her black sneakers.“He... do you think I'm hot?” 

She looked at him with tears in her eyes. Suddenly the room seemed to be too small and all oxygen had left his brain. 

“Yes...” 

He knew how to get his revenge now. The monster was not fully satisfied but it was a good start. Without hesitation he pushed Ty to the door to block it with their combined weights and started to kiss her. She was surprised but soon put her hands on both sides of his face too keep him steady. Slowly he massaged her breasts through her shirt. One of his hands slid underneath and she in turn made him lose his shirt. She commented on the smell the thing was emitting but he didn't care. Determined he pushed her skirt up and let his hand rub in between her legs. He could already feel her becoming wet, soaking her panties and moaning in the crook of his neck. She didn't waste time and opened his jeans, again commenting on his hygiene and his missing underwear when she put her hands inside to stroke his hardening cock.  
Because she was a good deal shorter than him, he had to lift her up. He just shoved her underwear to the side before he let her slip down onto his dick. She moaned and looked at him seductively, reconnecting their lips while he started to fuck into her. They both moaned and shared a few more heated kisses. He needed both hands to keep her up, she had one arm slung around his neck, the other was in between them rubbing her clitoris. It didn't take long for Mike to feel his orgasm coming. She looked a bit panicked when she noticed him coming inside her but she came shortly after. He slowly let her down onto her own feet. Her legs were still shaking but she smiled. 

“Thanks.” She kissed him again and then checked her uniform. 

“See you tomorrow.” 

He nodded and she left the room.

It was glorious. He had fucked the idiot's girlfriend and this was just the start to get back at him. He opened a can of unseasoned beans and wolfed them down. Since the rape he hadn't eaten anything. Just in the last moment he stopped himself from lighting a joint instead he went for a cigarette, he needed to stay alert. Then he took a piss into the bucket of cleaning water and left the storage to give his manager the inventory list and exited against his wishes through the store front. He supposed he would be fired anyway for smoking in the back room. He waved the girls goodbye and left through the front door, leaving a few customers with shocked expressions because of his look and smell.


	16. Chapter 16

Stone cold sober Michael lay in a rapidly cooling pool of blood. Not his own of course. He was lying in a ditch just out of view from the street. Exactly the street he always took walking back to the trailer park. Slowly he peeled himself off the muddy ground and let his eyes wander over the dead body that was still partially draped over him. His right hand let go of the sleek looking hunting knife. He nudged the boys arm and shoulder so they could fall down onto the ground. He rose to his feet, staggering as if he was sleepwalking. Four fingers lay to his left, cleanly chopped of from the hand that had bled onto his jeans. He looked down his front. His jeans were soaked his shirt partly torn. His jacket hung on a tree a few steps up the hill to street. The dead body on the ground just kept on soaking the already wet earth near the little brook, which carried the rainwater from the street's drains, with its blood. He contemplated how he had landed there while he kicked the fingers into the water.

Everything had started so well. He had gone back to school three weeks ago, after he had fucked Ty and soon he was made part of her crew. Not that he cared much but she just openly met with him which made the teens she hung around with less inclined to hurt and bully him. More than even Ty's actions it helped immensely that Erik just had the probably worst time of his life. There was no day he came to school on time. He looked like hell and he just stank. He smelled like farm and sweat and unwashed clothes. It was disgusting. He walked with his head hung low but still worked his ass off in training. Which prompted the coach to berate him for his looks and personal hygiene. Seemingly his father had gone nuts and brutalized him daily. He had black eyes and a broken nose. One day he came with taped fingers. The next week he arrived in school with a split lip and blood on the side of his mouth. Even though it was slowly getting cold he had no jacket to cover up with and everyone could see that his arms were covered in bruises. Some teachers tried to investigate the whole ordeal but he blocked every attempt at helping him. 

With his newly found acquaintances Mike sat on the bleachers an awful lot and watched the footballers train. He saw his rapist tackle away all of the other players, who were more and more afraid to cross his path on the field. The coach still hadn't put him back into the starting team and Mike was sure, he'd soon start to kill the other players just to get his place back. Something stirred inside of him at the prospect of Erik standing in the bloody remains of his teammates. Since fate had dealt the other this card his own grudge had subsided. He shoved all thoughts about him in the back of his mind when a slurred question was directed at him. It was Hannah. 

His new place had made his side hustle a lot more lucrative. If he continued to supply so much of his school with substances he would soon have to contact his father. Parts of the assortment were already dwindling except of course C.C.'s weed and Al's shrooms which seemed to be on endless supply. C.C. was doing pretty well with the new customers. He had even bought himself a new T.V.  
Hannah looked at him through heavy lidded eyes. She was full to the brim with antidepressants and mood stabilizers. Her tearful breakdowns were a thing of the past since she was on the medication he was administering. Also, she had grown quite fond of him. 

Carefully he checked his surroundings and followed her down under the bleachers. She didn't wait and just sunk down in front of him. In her cheerleading uniform and with her hair in ponytails she was a sight to behold. Without him saying much she started to mouth at his clothed dick and got him hard in no time. She opened his fly with her teeth and started to lick up and down his uncovered cock without hesitation. Soon he felt his prick pulsing while she swallowed around the head. He shot his load down her throat and watched her having difficulties breathing. When he had finished cumming, he pulled his dick out. She smiled at him, when she got back to her feet. He passed her a little bag of pills and she kissed him sweetly. It turned him on that he could taste his own cum on her breath. Instead of letting her go he lit a cigarette and passed it to her. 

“The others don't need to know what we've done.” He grinned as she coughed up the smoke. 

When they got back he could feel the eyes of the others on him but nobody said anything. Hannah cuddled up with her cheerleader friends under a blanket. Ty looked at him knowingly which in turn had him shrug. She just shook her head and kept on watching the players. Josh was sitting on the bleachers too a bit further down. His head was held up by a ruff. He wasn't as ecstatic about Mike, who hadn't in any form shown remorse for injuring him. Hannah's boyfriend, Kevin, had carried the same grudge against Mike but since he had “fixed” his girlfriend, he wasn't as resentful. A good steady weed supply also helped greatly with his bitter feelings. 

The training dragged on and Mike wrote his essay for the next day down, whilst passing around a variety of pills and powders and collecting money. As soon as the footballers finished and walked back to the school building to change, he slowly strolled back to the parking lot with the others. Ty offered to drive him home and he declined. She looked sternly at him and made him jump in her car nonetheless. To spare himself the trouble of her fussing, he played along. She drove down the road to the trailer park but suddenly took a dirt road into the woods and stopped the car. He already knew what she was planning but let it wash over him. 

She crawled over to his lap and started kissing him. Without much ado he pushed her cheerleading skirt and with it the attached panties down. She had opened his jeans and he helped her move them down. They shared a few heated kisses and he rolled her top up to free her breasts all the while she was massaging his cock. It didn't take long and he was buried inside of her. She rode him into the seat and he went with it. His hands were grabbing her ass and pressed her down onto his member. While she was distracted, he moved one finger in between her cheeks and started circling the hole that wasn't filled with his dick. She looked shocked but didn't stop moving so he shoved the finger inside her. It went in there with relative ease. He could feel his own finger movement against his dick which made him grow even harder. A few moments he kept the digit moving in and out of her before adding a second finger. She moaned. Being fucked by his cock and his fingers made coordinating her thrusts harder. She snook a hand between them and started rubbing her clitoris. It didn't take long and he dumped his load into her. She came as well and he could feel a bit of wetness dribbling down in between his legs.

“Sorry.” She buried her head in the crook of his neck. 

“No offense taken.” Mike smiled and waited for her to move after he had removed his fingers from her. 

Much less graceful than her departure from it she moved back into the driver seat and swiftly rearranged her clothes. “Fuck...” She exhaled and observed the wet spot on his shirt and legs. 

“You didn't let Erik finger your back door?” 

She shook her head. 

“Not that he didn't want too. He straight up wanted to fuck my ass... it hurt so much when he tried I never wanted him to do it again. Annoyed the fag to no end.” 

“Figures.” Mike opened the door to get out of the car and started to smoke. She looked at him annoyed. 

“I'll drive you home, you know.” She said through the open window.

“You already got what you wanted and I want to walk.” He smiled and then strolled over to the driver side. “Don't take that many diet pills. You'll get even looser back there.” He snickered and she threw an empty bottle at him. 

“Asshole.” 

It had started to rain and when she slammed into back gear her four wheeler covered his jeans with dirt. He looked down and then back at her with a raised eyebrow. She gave him the finger but was full on smiling. So he waved her goodbye and started to make his way back to the street. 

Out of the blue he was tackled and rolled down a slope into a ditch. The ground was already wet from the rain and it took him a while to reorientate. He felt a hard punch to the gut and wheezed. Confused he started to thrash around until his uncoordinated fists hit a target. A groan was audible and he could figure out a boy kneeling over him. He was wearing a dark jacket with the hood pulled over his head. His frame was broader than his own and he smelled of sweat. Something distinctly wrong blinked in the sparse light. Mike immediately recognized a switchblade hunting knife and ducked away from it. The cut landed in the muddy grounds and the boy, who wielded it, needed a few seconds to get it back out.

Mike made good use of his distraction to knee him in the crotch, which made him curl into himself. As fast as he could Mike got up and kicked the other in the side. He fell onto his back coughing but he was able to pull the knife free and slashed after Mike. He narrowly dodged the attack but it made him slip on the wet ground. The other threw himself forward, knife in hand and attacked his head. Mike grabbed the first thing that came into his reach and slammed a rock against the other. By some weird coincidence he got the other in his right elbow.

Moaning he let go of the knife. Without hesitation Mike snatched the blade up and let a strike against him. The boy unfortunately didn't try to dodge but to defend himself from the knife by putting his hands in front of himself. The force of Mike's swing enabled him to cut all fingers but the thumb of the right hand clean off. The boy screamed and rummaged for the rock Mike had used as a weapon. He found it and let it come down fast. Mike shuffled to the side and brought the knife between them. When the other came back at him with the rock he pushed the knife upwards. The blade slipped in between the rips and the boy started wheezing he coughed up blood and let the rock fall down.

Slowly he started to remove himself from Mike, who let the knife go. The other boy then grabbed the handle and pulled the knife out, light red bubbles were foaming in the corner's of his mouth. He lunged at Mike again, who wrestled the knife from his hand but couldn't grab it. It fell to the ground so he shoved the other to get it back. Right away he found the knife, lifted it from the wet ground and shanked the other more than ten times in the side. The boy stalled and then came down like a brick wheezing one last time. A shoulder and the mutilated hand of the slowly cooling body landed on Mike's leg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let the bloodbath begin or the carnage commence.


	17. Chapter 17

Cautiously he finally pulled the hood back from the body to look at the perpetrator. It was Josh. Why had that idiot tried to kill him? Was this his plan? Was this self defense? Even if he had no single cut on himself? He didn't know what to do. So he slowly left the scene to get back to trailer park. Starting to climb back up the slope he stopped in his tracks. His clothes were covered in blood. He would never be able to walk along the street without getting noticed. He sat down on the wet floor. Rain washed down his face. If he just kept sitting there maybe the blood would just wash away. He looked at the body. What should he do? Call the cops? In seconds he had his phone in his hands. He turned it off and put it back into his jacket. Slowly he patted the jacket down. In his inside pocket he found an old cell phone. He flipped it open and dialed the first number in the phone book. 

It took some time and then somebody picked up. Bar noises were audible before he heard a “Hello?”

“Dad?”

“Yes?”

“Got a problem?”

“Which kind?”

“The unalive kind.”

“You're in the trailer?”

“No.” 

“Attacked?” 

“Yes.” 

“Self defense?” 

“Debatable.” 

“Go to C.C. and destroy the phone.” 

The call was ended and he was alone again. He turned the phone off and got up slowly to start walking. He then noticed his footprints. 

“Fuuuck!” He muttered. 

Annoyed he walked towards the brook and stepped inside the water. It ran cold and dirty and seeped into his high tops. Disgusted he started to walk down the stream. Looking over the wheat fields that bordered the water.

He made his way to the trailer park painstakingly slow. Storm drain after storm drain he used to get back to the park. It was getting colder and colder by the minute. Most of the water stank and foamed up from the flood that was led from the streets down the little streams. Sometimes the brackish water reached up to his waist and the currents made it hard to walk in. After more than an hour he was behind the park and slowly climbed up the embankment. Without hesitation he went straight to C.C.'s. The older man was sitting in front of his trailer – as always – alone with a little fire in front of him. He waved smiling and Mike shuffled along the muddy road to him.

“Mike. Y'alright?” 

He asked and passed him a beer. Mike nodded and sat down. He took the phone out of his pocket and C.C. straightaway grabbed it and threw it into the fire. 

“The other?” 

“Turned off.” 

“Where?” 

“Down the ditch beside the road.” 

“Walked the drains?” 

“Yeah, but still...” 

“Gonna need a saw.” He turned and walked into his trailer. 

“As fine parts as possible. Put them down the drains. As long as it's rainin' you should be fine. And here.” He passed him a container of bleach. “Over everything you two touched. Destroy every footprint.” 

“Should I do it alone?” 

“Gonna have to.”

Mike nodded and tried to stand up.

“You got the weapon?” 

“No?” 

“Get it. Take it with you. And then get rid of it far away.” Again he nodded and stood up. 

“Do it fast. But don't take the road.” Mike walked with bleach and saw in his drenched backpack. The first thing that flew into his mind was, that he would need to write the essay again. Well fuck you Josh. 

Following the drains back, he reached the body much faster than he needed for his departure from it, the currents aiding him coming forward. He got out of the little brook and looked around. It seemed like nobody so far had been there. Mike hurried to Josh's body and started to saw it in little pieces. He grabbed the hunting knife to help cutting through the flesh. Every piece he managed to cut off he shortly after threw into the water. It took hours. When he finished only the sparse moonlight illuminated the scene. He emptied the bleach over every part he noticed the body had touched. Destroying the footsteps he carefully moved back into the stream. Afterwards he destroyed the very last footprints leading to the drain.

When he reached the trailer again, he was freezing cold. His feet hurt and his muscles were sore from the strain he had put on them. The only thing that felt right was his inner monster. It purred and behaved and was as calm as he never before in his whole life experienced. He felt powerful and filled with a bottomless pit of energy. Inside the trailer he looked himself up and down. He pulled his clothes off and looked at his ruined sneakers. With both arms he shoved his clothes together. Out of the piles he took a grey shirt and a black jeans and put them on. Then he slipped into his boots. He pulled a few large plastic bags out off a kitchen drawer and stuffed them full of clothes until there wasn't a single dirty sock left.

With all of the clothes he walked to the parks laundromats and filled them with all of it. He put all three of the loaded machines on at the same time and sat down on a bench in front of them. It had started raining again. Hard drops fell down and disturbed the ground of the muddy road further. He lit his first smoke since the afternoon. The next morning he would need to walk to school to have one final look at his crime scene. Until then he had time to get everything else back to normal, beginning with his shoes, which he threw into the still sweltering fire in front of C.C.'s trailer.


	18. Chapter 18

The next day nobody said anything about Josh's absence and it took nearly a whole week until the police showed up inside the school to ask about him. They even opened Josh's locker only to find his ruff sitting there on top of his notes and a prescription from his doctor. The policeman interrogated all of his classmates which included Mike of course. They showed him a video of Josh leaving the campus on foot, walking in the same direction Ty and himself had driven off to a few minutes before. He just shrugged and told them that Ty had given him a ride for the part of the road they shared and then dropped him off to walk home. One of the cops told him that other students had mentioned Josh not liking him very much and he just replied that they had an altercation at a party more than a month ago. The policemen just nodded and let him go. Since nobody at school knew anything about his whereabouts the investigation was swiftly focused on Josh's family and then ebbed off completely. Only his parents were still looking for him. Plastering the town with posters of his face.

One weird coincidence the whole disappearance brought with itself: Erik got back on the team and slowly started to turn into his old confident self again. He made no move to rid Mike from his friend group but he never stuck around when it was only Mike and Ty. Which was just fine with everyone. His thoughts of revenge had left Mike the moment he had experienced the murder. It seemed so trivial to him now and he knew, he would never let anything alike happen again.

*

Winter came and snow started falling constantly, making all roads treacherous and giving them more and more snow days. Since they weren't in school they hung around together in parking lots and shops, sometimes even the dying shopping mall.

At the moment they were all crammed inside Kevin's truck. Hannah was sitting in her boyfriend's lap, Ty was sitting in the middle and Mike beside her. In the back were three footballers including Erik and another one of the cheerleaders. Together they had looked into each other's college applications giving each other tips and looking into possible full or half scholarships. Mike wasn't really at the same level looking for anything as well as Hannah. They both knew that their parents could buy them into any college they wanted. Hannah even did so much as saying it out loud while Mike kept all of it to himself. His acquaintances all thought he was depending on a scholarship since they believed he was full time living in a trailer park. None of them knew he had a plethora of expensive things at his mom's and didn't really need to wear his torn clothes or walk to school. After Hannah's confession Kevin coughed and said something about already having a scholarship and the other footballers scoffed at it, claiming his parents would be able to get him into any school he wanted as well.

The girls then made them drive into town to a coffee place. Mike climbed out of the pick up and helped Ty out. The others got out one by one and waltzed inside the little establishment. Mike was dragging behind lacking any of the excitement the others felt by having the days to themselves. He craved something more to keep his uneasiness at bay.

A hand on his back made him stop his thinking and turn his head. Kevin was keeping him from entering the coffee shop.

“Do you really know nothing about Josh's disappearance?” He looked at him with a display of annoyance and Mike couldn't figure out if it was because he was talking to him or if something else got on his nerves.

“No. And I told the police as much.”

“Yeah I know... I was just wondering.”

“Wonderin'? Why?” His insides started to fill with rage. How could this imbecile question him. Outwardly he kept calm and listened to what the other had to say.

“I... I just know he wanted to scare you. He was still angry about the fight. Claimed you had destroyed his chance of a professional career in football. You know... he missed the game where the talent coach was present.”

Mike nodded. “Yeah, but the guy didn't even pick Erik and he is by far the best player.”

Kevin sighed. “Right. But that didn't console him really.”

He stalled and then added: “Well, whatever... I didn't think you know anything but I promised his mom to ask.”

So that was the reason he had brought it up. Mike calmed the beast inside him and followed in Kevin's footsteps to the shop.

They entered the place and were greeted by the girls having decided what they should drink by some weird personality test in an app. One of the apps Mike knew his mom sold at the moment in Japan. He sipped his dark chocolate flavored beverage and contemplated if it was coffee at all, the sweet drink made him nauseous. So Josh had just planned to scare him, or at least Kevin thought so. Well the idiot had done it in the worst way possible and was probably completely devoured by fish by now. The police hadn't even found the crime scene yet and now months later there wouldn't be much to find anyways.

They had stayed inside the coffee shop for a good hour, when they noticed the snowfall had thickened. Kevin's truck was thoroughly covered and the sidewalks were deserted, people staying in their homes and not walking in the cold.

“Shit...” One of the boys said and looked outside.

“Fuck it. I'll walk home.” Ty got up and two boys with her.

Hannah looked at Kevin pleading and he nodded. “Yeah, I'll get you home.”

The other cheerleader looked at Hannah and she in turn batted her eyelashes at her boyfriend. “Ashley can come with us...”

Out of the corner of his eye Mike saw Erik squirming in his set.

“What about you, Stevenson?”

“I... uhm...”, he stopped.

“You two need to go in the same direction? Don't you?” Hannah looked at both of them.

“I'd rather wait here...” The redhead said and side eyed the other, Mike just shrugged.

“It's time you two get along.” Hannah said and looked from one to the other.

In his head Mike cursed the fact he hadn't shoved her a handful of pills in her sugary concoction to silence her forever. Kevin coughed.

“We should go. Guys, I'm sorry but I can't drive you back... I'll never get back up the road into town again.”

They left ringing the little bells by opening and closing the door.

The two boys left in the store eyed each other warily.

“D'you wanna go home?” Erik said looking distinctly not into Mike's eyes.

“I'd prefer to stay in the shop...”

The redhead nodded and looked down at his empty cup. The girls had picked something incredibly girly looking for him. All it lacked was some glitter and Mike guessed the other wasn't happy about it. The clerk behind the counter eyed the street and then the two boys.

“I'm sorry guys but I'll rather close the shop and go home myself.”

Erik sighed and muttered something under his breath. Mike just stood up and put his plaid jacket on buttoned it up then pulled a leather jacket over it. He slipped his skeleton gloves on and put a black beanie on his head. Having a side shave was nice but he contemplated a full head of hair would fare better in the cold. Erik stood up as well. Decked out in a new white puffed up jacket and a pair of blue gloves.

“Good thing you're back on the team”, commented Mike maliciously and headed into the snowstorm.


	19. Chapter 19

For a good twenty minutes they walked quietly through the snowed in town. Mike was glad he had his boots and beanie. The footballer was limping behind him a bit in his sneakers and with his head uncovered, his hair getting wetter by the second. After they had left the commercial center of the town he took a smaller road he knew brought him close to the school. Unfortunately it led directly through the forest and wasn't exactly cleared off of snow. They made slow progress on their way slipping or getting stuck in rather deep drifts. 

“Damn...” Erik uttered and looked positively destroyed. 

“What is it?” 

“My feet are gonna fall off...” 

“Don't you have any other shoes?” 

“Not at home... I...” He looked down into the snow and sighed. “I hid a pair in school. You know... when my father...” 

“Ah, okay, so we'll try to get into school and get them out?” 

Erik looked at him incredulous: “You just said we as in you and me together.” 

He just shrugged and thought about what had happened between them: “If you try somethin' funny, I'm gonna kill you.” 

The redhead stood still for a moment and then followed. 

They reached the school almost an hour later. Since the police questioning, Mike knew exactly where the cameras were so they approached the building from the football field. They got to the path that led to the locker rooms but Mike pulled Erik a bit further along. He made him stop in front of a flight of stairs that was going down a bit and ended in a small padlocked metal door. 

“It's the crawlspace.” 

He then produced a switchblade hunting knife and broke the flimsy lock that held the chain together. 

“How did you know?” 

“Not my first time.” 

“They didn't reinforce it?” 

“Nah. Nothing was stolen so all was good.” 

He slipped down into a room with limited headspace. There were tools and raunchy posters. Erik had to duck and came face to face with the picture of a naked lady on a motorcycle.

“Whose...?” 

“Janitor.” 

Mike walked to the end of the room and knelt on the floor, obviously knowing what he was looking for. He removed a few tools and crates, took his phone out and immediately turned the flashlight on. 

“Here it is.” 

A narrow path led further underneath the building. Erik looked at the dirty entrance and sighed. He took his white jacket off and turned it inside out before putting it back on. 

“My dads going to kill me if it gets dirty.” He answered Mike's questioning look. 

The two large boys maneuvered through the small crawlspace that led them ever farther under the building. They didn't talk until Mike pointed upwards. An old piece of plywood was lying above them. Erik pushed against it and it lifted up. His head was now jutting out into a storage closet. He squeezed his large body through the opening and waited until the other boy had crawled up too. They were suddenly so close that it was hard not to touch each other. Mike peered through a tiny ventilation opening in the door, all the while he tried not to think about the heat radiating off the other boy. Suddenly he looked down. 

“Take your shoes off.” 

“Why?” 

“They'll notice the footprints, moron.” 

Without more arguing Erik removed his dirty wet sneakers and stood there in dripping wet socks. Mike had to wait to take off his boots until the other was finished. And so they walked out into the hallway. 

The corridor itself was just dimly lit from the signs signaling emergency escapes. The snowstorm seemed to have grown worse because there was no light shining through the windows into the classrooms and therefore neither onto the tiled floor in front of them. Cautiously the two boys moved through the quiet building and finally turned left were Erik's locker was located. 

They had nearly reached it when the sound of clanking keys startled them. Without hesitation Mike opened the door to the men's room and shoved Erik into it following suit, moving them into the last stall. It was his usual he noticed belatedly. He ushered Erik to climb onto the toilet and sit himself on the flushing tank. Mike stepped on the lid and kept standing there peeking out over the stall's partition. He tried not to touch the other and unfortunately their position had pushed his crotch directly into Erik's face, making him feel the other's hot breath. A shadow could be seen in the crack of the door. Carefully Mike ducked down. Then the door opened. A man muttered something walked through the room and stopped in front of their stall. Both of them held their breath. Mike could feel his knees ache from the weird position he was in. His muscles started to tremble. Before his shivering could betray their whereabouts, Erik grabbed his hands and placed them on his shoulders. The shaking immediately stopped and Mike looked grateful down at him. Now they noticed that whoever had entered just checked the window whilst muttering to himself. 

“Could make the janitor do it. It's a snow day for teachers too...” Thereupon they heard steps leave the room and the door fell shut. 

Immediately they realized how close they were. Mike could feel the hot breath of the other against his crotch area agsin and the hard muscles of the other's shoulders under his hands. He stepped down from the toilet and leaned against the wall. The other climbed down his elevated place and sighed.

“So Henderson is strolling around... shit... that asshat hates me.” Erik sighed. 

Mike just giggled at the comment. His whole body was filled with adrenalin from their escape. He needed to steady himself before his inner turmoil made him do something incredibly stupid. Like attacking his teacher. For the first time in days he dared to confess to himself that he should take something to calm the beast.

“Can you open the water tank?” 

“Huh?” 

Mike just did it himself and took the jar of moonshine out, for a moment he considered something, then he grabbed the other jar he stored there as well. It was filled with an assortment of substances he hid for emergencies. Erik looked a bit dismayed. 

“What?” 

“I never thought it was this easy...” 

Mike smiled. “People are stupid. 'm just making the best of it.” 

He grabbed a tranquilizer and washed the pill down with the moonshine. After weeks of not doing much apart from smoking he felt the alcohol right away. To his surprise Erik snatched the jar and gulped down more than a little mouthful. 

“Thought you get tested everyday?” 

“No training at the moment.”

They silently left the stall and snook up to the door. Cautiously Mike opened it and peeked through the crack. 

“Seems clear.” 

He was swaying a bit when they quietly walked to Erik's locker. As soon as the shoes were out they heard the clanking of keys again. This time Erik was quicker. Still pushing the locker door closed, he grabbed Mike's arm and shoved him into a classroom. Unfortunately there was a big window in the door, thus they scrambled off to the corner on the hallway side, so they could hide in the blind spot. The clanking was coming closer and then stopped. Mike was pressed closed to the wall by the other and tried to calm his breathing. He could feel the other breathe down against his ear and every hot puff of air made him shudder. The warmth of the other body engulfed him and combined with the heightened adrenaline he felt his dick twitch curiously. Erik pressed even closer when they heard somebody calling out in the hallway. The door to the room was opened but Henderson didn't enter. Just asking “Hello?” into the dark classroom and closing the door again muttering to himself about the fucking storm and driving home now. 

The boys stood there pressed up against each other and Mike felt his brain get more and more bloodless whilst his dick started rising. The footballer noticed a change in the mood and looked down curious. He saw the red tinge on the others face who had his eyes cast down onto the floor. Before he could comment on anything he was pushed away. 

“Enough cuddlin'. Put them shoes on.” 

They heard a car start in the parking lot outside. Mike walked up to the windows to check if he could confirm it was Henderson's but as well to hide his erection from the other boy. The tranquilizer made him sway even more and he felt weak and incredibly horny at the same time. His hand slipped into his pocket and felt the knife to remind himself that he couldn't give into this. It didn't help. He just remembered the powerful feeling he had after his kill and it also went straight to his crotch. Outside the snow was nearly impenetrable thick. Coming down fast and getting blown around constantly. 

“Shit...” Erik was suddenly beside him. 

He seemed even taller to Mike, who at this moment did his best to not constantly think about being pushed down and fucked into. For fuck's sake. The wanker had raped him once and it hadn't been a pleasant experience, so why was he suddenly so desperate for it. 

“Maybe we should stay here for a bit...” Erik exclaimed with his phone in hand writing something seemingly to his mom. 

“What should we do here?” 

“Dunno... maybe have a look around.” Michael turned around trying to ignore the weird burning desire that was crawling under his skin. 

“Wanna raise hell?” 

“I don't wanna get caught.” 

“But you want to?” 

The redhead nodded eagerly and the other grinned. 

“Then you've come to the right guy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all the nice people that leave Kudos and/or comments. I'm happy every time my filth is appreciated.


	20. Chapter 20

He grabbed Erik's arm, dragged him back into the toilet, snatched up the moonshine and shoved it into his hands. 

“First drink. There ain't no way in hell you'll do this shit sober.” 

With a face marred by disgust Erik nearly emptied the half-full jar. Mike drank down the rest and the two of them stood still for a moment until they felt the effect. They one after the other started to giggle and then full on laughing. 

“Who d'you hate most?” 

“Henderson.” 

“Good.” 

They ran through the hallway Erik jumped two times to rip down random decorations that were put there for spirit week. Breathless they stopped in front of Henderson's classroom. The door was locked but Mike flipped the knife open, shoved it into the crack and opened it by pushing the latch back. For a moment they stood there and Erik looked at Mike's hand. 

“Where'd you get that?”

“Dunno. Why?” 

“Looks like Josh's. Always tried to do stupid tricks with his. Nearly cut his fingers off a bunch o' times.” Erik was too distracted by the room to notice the short shift in Mike's demeanor. 

“Look at this.” 

The footballer had opened the desk drawer and took out an already opened bottle of whiskey. 

“Drinking in school. What a bad influence.” 

He took a swig and shoved the bottle in Mike's direction, who in turn drank a whole lot more. 

“Easy!” Erik laughed. 

The blond boy rummaged now through the other drawers finding a bunch of tests he took out and then an evil grin spread over his face. 

“Look at that dirty asshole.” 

He dumped a few magazines on the desk. Young naked girls stretched on the covers in compromising poses. 

“Time to get another kind of school spirit on.” 

He ripped one page out and looked around for glue. Putting the girl on the wall he took one of the blackboard markers. With his left hand and in very neat letters he wrote “Fuck me daddy” in a bubble above her head. Getting the idea Erik took glue and magazines and started defacing more and more walls with them, while Mike gave them balloons filled with vulgar comments. The remains of the magazines they put prominently on the desk. Mike took the tests and threw them into the sink running water over them. Erik spread the glue over the chair and put more pictures of naked women on it. 

The bottle of whiskey was nearly emptied between the two of them. Neither was walking straight now and both were laughing about their oeuvre when Mike jerked. 

“Shit.” 

He opened his jeans and took out his cock. Quickly he pulled out one of the drawers and started to relieve himself inside. Erik's jaw dropped while he watched the other emptying his bladder in their teacher's desk. It was a lot of piss and it stank distinctly of alcohol. After he had finished the liquid sloshed around inside the drawer, when he carefully closed it. 

“Fuck! That's disgusting.” Erik grinned when he looked at Mike, who seemed happy about the reaction it got him. 

With his beanie Mike started to rub all the surfaces they had touched. The other got the hint and did the same with his sleeve. When they decided they had finished their masterpiece, they left the room giggling. 

“Fuck... you're one dirty bastard.” Erik proclaimed laughing and patted the shorter boy's back which made him beam. 

“Let's go to the staffroom.” Again drinking from the bottle Mike started to walk but the other made him stop. 

“I'll need to do one thing.” He walked up to a locker, Mike recognized as Ty's. 

He unzipped his jeans and pushed his pants down to free his cock. Piss started to trickle out and slipped into the nooks and crannys of the locker. 

“Get it on others too, so she doesn't suspect you.” 

Mike directed and nodded amazed at the events unfolding. He couldn't turn his gaze away from the others cock. It was still an impressive sight even when it was soft and his head was immediately back in the gutter. The alcohol made him careless and he pressed one hand down to give his hardening member a little tuck for good measure. 

Erik shook the last drops against a random locker and pushed his cock back into his underwear. Turning around to see the other drinking again. 

“Staffroom, now.” He pressed out after he had put the bottle down.

Erik walked up to him and took the bottle from his hands. Their fingers touched and they looked at each other for a moment, before Erik emptied the bottle. On the way to the staffroom Mike drank an ungodly amount of water at one of the fountains and the other knew immediately why. In the staffroom Mike put his gloves on and told the other to do the same. 

“Be careful.” 

The shorter boy said, then he took a chair and flung it into the wall. He had used enough force to get it to stick in the drywall. 

“Shit!” Erik exclaimed surprised. “I didn't knew you were that strong.” 

The other laughed at that realization. “I broke your fingers.” 

After Mike's throw they busied themselves with emptying all filing cabinets and throwing papers around. They even found more booze which they partially emptied in the room and let soak into scattered files. A bottle of expensive looking bourbon they kept. Mike finished his destruction spree with pissing into the water tank of the coffee maker then they left the room.

Outside the snow was still falling but they were sitting on the ground in a dimly lit hallway heavily drunk and laughing. Mr. Henderson's empty bottle stood beside Mike the new one was cradled by Erik, who was in an exceptionally good mood. He boasted about the things they just did and how much Henderson deserved this. In his drunk mind Mike thought it a good idea to lean against the other boy while listening to him. Everything was spinning and his inner monster was purring but kept slightly on edge, hoping something more would happen. He was too out of it to notice the redhead quieting. Only just when an arm snook around his shoulders he looked up and noticed a shift in the mood. He saw the jeans of the other boy tenting or more correctly his pants because the idiot hadn't put his fly up after defiling his ex's locker.

“Whatcha plannin' Stevenson.” 

He slurred and looked at the other's crotch. Erik just stared off into the hallway his ears turning suspiciously red. 

“Still 'fraid y're a fag?” 

He laughed and watched intently as the redhead's face flushed fully. Without much ado Mike straddled him and opened his own jeans. Per usual he had foregone any underwear because of a severe case of outstanding laundry days. He pressed his dick against the other one's. 

“See. Mine's like yours.” 

He started to rub them together and was pleasantly surprised when he felt lips against his own. They didn't exactly kiss but clashed mouths together moaning at each other while Mike pumped their erections. Every so often their teeth met while Erik seemingly tried to stifle any sound, the other made, with his tongue. The footballer bucked upwards into the ministrations and wet sounds filled the hallway. Pre-cum covered Mike's hands and ran down in between his fingers, dripping onto their clothes. Erik kept on pushing his tongue into the other mouth and snaking his arms around the slender body to press it tight against his own.

With a grunt the footballer's cum shot up and soiled both their shirts. Mike added his load shortly after, getting a lot on both of them and even on his own chin. The footballer kissed him again. This time it was softer and one hand was at Mike's nape. It took a few moments until they parted and Erik looked at him with glassy eyes. 

“Shit...” 

“What?” He shrugged and kept sitting with their cooling cum on himself. 

“I always imagined pressing you up against a locker and do something like this...” Embarrassed the redhead looked down at their sticky crotches. 

“Mhh... I'd like that.” Mike said and kissed the other again.


	21. Chapter 21

He felt something weird against his side and it took him a while to comprehend that it was a phone vibrating. Awkwardly he got the old flip phone out of the inside pocket of his plaid jacket. 

“Michael?” 

“Yes dad?” 

“I'll be home tonight. There's a fight. Wanna join?” 

“Mhh...” 

“I placed a bet.” 

“Alright, will do.” 

“See you.” 

“Later dad.” He hung up and looked sober for the first time in the last two hours. 

“What was that?” The redhead asked confused. 

“My dad wants me to fight tonight... shit... I haven't trained in ages...” 

“Fight? For what? Who?” Erik looked alarmed and Mike started laughing. 

“It's some kind of boxin'. Probably some hillbilly meth head.” He rested his forehead against the other's. “Shit... I wanted to stay here 'til it ain't snowin' anymore...” 

He started to kiss the redhead and shoved his tongue inside his mouth, after a moment he slipped off the other's lap. It took the large footballer a moment to get up. When his hands reached down to shove his half erect cock back into his jeans Mike swatted them away. 

“Let me at least blow you.” 

“You ain't ah...” 

In seconds Mike was on his knees and licking up and down the other's dick. He could taste the old cum and hummed excited by the taste. 

“Fuck... that's so hot.” Erik leaned back against the lockers and let the lanky teen suck him off. 

The blond managed to cram nearly the whole dick in his mouth and was now rhythmically moving up and down the length. His own cock was hard and he quickly steered a hand down to touch himself. He used the same rhythm to massage his own meat. The first two tries to swallow around the huge member were fruitless but on the third try he could feel it pass into his throat. Soon a hand was placed on the back of his head. His face was shoved into the red pubic hair and he inhaled the sweaty smell that lingered there. The cock on his tongue was pulsing and he could feel saliva escaping through the corners of his mouth, running down the other's balls and legs into his shorts. A few moments later he felt the cum shoot down his throat. Carefully he moved back and let the last few pumps land on his face. His own orgasm landed on his shirt and inside his jeans again. 

“Shit, you're a dirty fag.” Erik pulled him up and kissed him despite his soiled face and the distinctly dick taste in and on his mouth. 

They cleaned the few specs of cum that had landed on the floor with cleaning supplies, found in the closet, they entered the school through. With the two empty bottles and the drenched pair of shoes they left the building through the crawlspace again. Outside Michael managed to get the lock back on, even though it didn't seem to close fully, it would hardly be noticeable. Erik had been paranoid about tracks in the snow but the white stuff was still coming down hard and the wind moved it around a lot. Their previous tracks had already been obliterated. 

They walked over the football field in relative silence and then chose a path through the undergrowth that bordered the playing field. 

“Follow me.” Erik suddenly said and climbed over an enclosure onto something like a cattle track. 

“You can't just...” 

“Relax. It's my family's land.” 

“You live this close to school?” 

“Nah... there's a lot of fields in between the school and my house.” 

They walked along the track and Mike could see the different little streams crisscrossing the area. It didn't take long and for the first time he stood on the opposite side of the former crime scene. Something cold other than the snow took hold of him. He stole a glimpse of the other's face but the tall teen was just walking along the path. Mike threw the bottles, he still carried, into the storm drain and hurried after Erik with whom he soon caught back up. 

After walking nearly an hour through snow and wind they reached the end of the Stevenson's property. It almost bordered the trailer park just one overgrown stretch of land separated the two.

“I... uhm...” Erik stalled and looked intently at his shoes. 

Without any hesitation Mike turned around to face him, put his hands around his neck and pulled his head down. The kiss started sweet but turned dirty fast. Erik's hands had wandered down Mike's back and caressed his ass while pressing him up against his body. Their tongues intertwined and caressed each other. Mike was already on his toes to reach the other who still massaged his behind. Before he could do anything the blond boy was pulled up. In an instant he had his legs wrapped around the other and pressed his crotch against his solid stomach. A whimper escaped him when he felt the other's hand sliding inside his back pocket and pressing him closer. “Fuuuck...” He dry humped the bigger boy. Their eyes turned glassy and they kept touching and kissing each other with abandon. 

Until Mike felt the other grow rigid. “Get down.” 

He did as he was told but not without protesting. Then he could hear it himself. A loud engine sound waved across the field. A larger battered tractor came into their field of vision. 

“Throw a snowball.” 

“Why?” 

“Please, at my face, just please... do somethin'.” 

He saw the horror in the other's eyes so Mike took a bit of snow and pushed it into the redhead's face. He in turn pushed him a bit and they slowly got into their pretend snow fight. The tractor came to a hold and the driver cleared his throat. 

“Do you harbor some sort of death wish?” Erik turned around grinning and Michael could already tell it was a forced grin. 

“Why?” 

“It's a fuckin' blizzard and you told mom you gonna walk home.” 

The boy shrugged. “I walked with Mike here and offered to get him home.” 

“Yeah... a few hours ago. She's worried out of her mind. Nearly called dad.” 

Mike saw the other boy swallow hard. 

The driver climbed out the cabin and it dawned on the smaller boy that this must be Erik's brother. They looked alike but at the same time very different. Where Erik was all muscle and bulk the other was fat. Not only a bit but really fat. He was also tall but he probably only reached Mike's 6'2 his sheer mass though made him seem a lot larger than both of them. It didn't help that Erik had slumped a bit dropping his head and shoulders to seem smaller. The other waddled the few steps through the snow and came to a halt wheezing. 

“Lawd... it's cold as a bitch.” The man proclaimed and then looked at Mike interested. 

“You a friend of his?” 

“He's part of the gang.” Erik just chimed in and looked at his brother almost apologetically. 

“Ah... he's the trailer trash Ty dragged along.” 

The blond boy felt his hand wander to the knife in his jacket, fully intending to use it again. 

“Don't call him that.” The redhead said, looking pleadingly at his brother. 

“Don't get your panties in a twist... Mickey?” 

“Michael.” 

“Whatever, our father ain't too fond of your kind so you better ain't gonna walk 'cross these fields alone.” The knife nearly opened in Mikes hand but he reigned himself in the best he could. 

“Won't do.” He practically snarled at the other. 

Mike tried to turn around and leave already waving Erik goodbye but the fat man made him stop. 

“Say... do I know you from somewhere?” He scratched his triple chins and the sparse beard that grew there. 

Mike shrugged and looked him straight in the eye. “I don't.” 

The other ignored him again and suddenly burst into laughter. “Oh baby brother, you got a damn star in your company.” 

He kept on laughing which physically exerted him to an extend that he started huffing. To say both the boys were irritated was an understatement. Erik looked taken aback by his brother's behavior and Mike was waiting for whatever big announcement the other had to make. It took a while for the other to get his breathing under control. 

“Spit it out Fynn... we don't have the hole day. It's gosh darn cold.” Erik interjected annoyed. 

The other pointed a gloved finger at the blond whilst still grinning maliciously. 

“He fucks his cousin on camera.” 

The fat man started laughing again and had to put his hands in his sides to keep himself standing upright. Erik just looked at Mike and then at his brother. 

“What?” 

“Yeah, it's her bestsellin' video.” He kept on giggling and looked at Mike. 

“Hope you use protection. We don't need no more inbred hicks in this town.” Then he bawled again at his own joke. 

“Say hi to Belinda and that Fynn Stevenson is still a fan of her's and she can blow me any time.” He laughed and then turned around. 

“Come on Erik. Let's go home. The trailer trash gotta earn his bread.” The redhead slowly moved casting a sad look at the other boy and climbed onto the tractor beside his brother. 

“Bye...” He mumbled from his elevated stance. 

“See you.” Mike pressed out through gritted teeth. 

He'd never felt this humiliated in his entire life and god knew people had tried their worst. The tractor moved away across the field and he was left standing there. Dried cum of his former enemy on his face, all over his clothes and still wet in his jeans. Fuck this. He turned around to climb over the cattle gate and marched to his dad's trailer.


	22. Chapter 22

He kicked an old planter in front of an abandoned trailer, the thing toppled over and discarded earth and empty bottles on the ground. A front door opened and a woman with bleached hair and heavy makeup looked outside. 

“Y'alright Michael?” 

“M'good...”

The woman stood there smoking and watched him. 

“Come on over.” She waved and he slowly walked up to the trailer. 

Through a curtain of shiny pink beads he entered a sanctuary of bad taste. Everything was pink and girly. Even the mini statuettes of poodles and kittens were tinged pink by the hot pink lampshade. 

“Sit down hun.” The woman said and busied herself at her counter. 

The inside of the trailer was sweltering hot and he soon discovered the cast iron wood stove, she had going full blast. The heat only partially explained her outfit. She wore a sheer pink negligee over a white bustier and tight black spandex pants. Her feet stuck inside puffy golden slippers. She was almost sickly thin and probably in her forties. Apart from the cigarette smoke she and the trailer reeked of sweet perfume. 

With a “Voila!” she put two cups of a hot beverage on the table. Mike had used the time to discard all of his jackets and winter clothing. Sitting there in his worn and faded black shirt and old rugged jeans he belatedly remembered the cum stains he was covered in and blushed. The woman just smiled when she let her gaze wander over him. 

“Lover's quarrel?” She nudged the cup a bit and he took a sip.

It was straight up hot spiced rum. He had sobered up a lot on his walk home but he immediately felt the burn and the alcohol getting to him, pulling him back down into the cozy floaty embrace of his former stupor. 

“Something alike...” 

The woman nodded and lit a cigarette. She left the pack on the table and gestured at it. He took one and lit it on a scented candle, she was burning. 

“Don't take it to heart.” She pointed at his shirt. “Boy?” 

“...yeah..” 

The woman nodded and smiled with a row of yellow but otherwise healthy looking teeth. 

“Boys are so afraid of being called gay they miss out on a lot of fun.” She emptied her cup in one big gulp and Mike nodded shyly. Then he sat up and took another sip.

“Dad's comin' tonight.” 

The woman smiled. “Yeah, he called me too.” 

“He has a fight for me...” 

She looked at him interested. 

“Ah... you still trainin'?” Her cigarette butt died in a crystal pink ashtray and a new smoke was back in her mouth faster than he could look. 

“Not exactly...” 

The smoke she exhaled seemed pink in the weird light, the lamp over them cast. 

“Don't you hurt yourself. You're my only nephew.” Her hand caught his and she squeezed it a bit. 

He got a good look at her fake fingernails which were adorned by a plethora of rhinestones. 

“Gonna do my best.” He exclaimed and lounged back on the plush chair, he chose to sit in. He picked at the dried up cum and let his aunt rummage around her trailer.

The door opened suddenly and Linda shuffled inside. 

“Fuck, the storm still keeps on goin' and I got no electricity.” She blurted out and only then recognized her cousin sitting there. 

“Are you alright cuz?” Her hand caressed his head and he looked up at her drunk from the third full cup of rum. 

“Mom... he is a minor!” She scolded her mother without any real conviction to her tone. 

“What do you want Belinda darlin'?” Her mother kissed her and smeared pink lipstick on her cheek. 

“Can you load these batteries for me?” She took the loading station and the camera batteries to pluck them in. 

“Why're you here cuz?” Linda sat down in front of the stove, crisscrossing her legs and warming her hands.

“Aunt Lu made me come in and now I'm too drunk to leave.” He smiled at his aunt, who gave him another cup. 

“He needs to prepare for his battle tonight.” The older woman explained and smiled, when he sipped the strong alcohol. 

“What? Again? Is uncle Bobby comin' back today?” She looked at Mike and shook her head.

“Don't do it... last time the guy in the other match was nearly killed.” 

“Yeah... by dad.” 

The older woman stood there with her arms crossed over her chest. 

“Belinda O'Toole, quit yapping about things you don't understand. Mike wants to fight and so he damn well can.” 

“But... I just... I don't want him hurt.” She looked at her cousin out of the green eyes all three of them shared. 

“I'll manage.” He just said, emptied his cup and started to put his clothes back on.

“By the way Linda, I met Erik's brother today. The one who knows you... remember?” 

She looked at him and shrugged. 

“I didn't know who he was then and I don't know now.” 

“His name is Fynn Stevenson.” 

The look on her face changed from mildly interested to full on disgusted. 

“Dirty bastard!” 

She said and seemed like she was ready to kill him with a dull knife. Mike looked at her interested. 

“Do I want to know?” 

Linda just turned her back to the wood stove and stared back at him. 

“Not really. Let's say his older brother was a much better man than he will ever be.” 

Irritated Mike pondered if he should ask more but decided against it. He could do so another time. 

“Thank you for lettin' me in.” He hugged his aunt who kissed him on the cheek. 

“Go eat somethin'. You're thin as a twig.” 

“You're one to talk.” 

She slapped his behind in a mock spanking, but smiled and opened the door for him. 

“Bye Linda.” 

“See you later Mike.” 

He left the heat of the trailer and was instantly hit with a wave of dizziness. Being drunk inside had been a completely different thing. He nearly missed the steps up to the front door of his dad's trailer and only got up swaying. Slowly nausea spread in his gut and he just barely made it to the toilet to fall down and empty his stomach. He retched everything up until even the chocolaty concoction from the morning had left his body. Laying down on the sticky floor next to the toilet he tried to regain his composure. He could feel how cold his trailer was compared to his aunts. 

His phone rang and he saw his mom's contact information on the screen. For a moment he was ready to ignore the call but he answered nonetheless. 

“Hi.” 

“Michael, honey?” 

“Yes mom.” 

“Are you alright, my flight is delayed because of a blizzard which is absurd, because it isn't snowin' a bit in New York.” 

“You're in the states?” 

His tone turned out a bit more worried than the hopeful one he had aimed for. He cursed under his breath, when he noticed her noticing. 

“Is everything alright?” 

“Yes mom it's just... there's a blizzard comin' down here and I'm at dad's because he'll come back today.”

The other side of the call turned silent for a moment. 

“Okay. You're in the trailer in a blizzard? Should I call someone to get you out of there?” 

“No mom. But I'm a bit worried about dad.” 

That was a straight up lie. Robert Sullivan was an unstoppable force of nature himself and not intimidated by any amount of snow. Fortunately his mom bought the lie and started to pacify him, telling him his father was a strong man who always found his way home. That was the reason she had once married him, she told him. Mike nearly snorted at that comment because he knew too well that he was the reason they had been forced to marry. His mom kept on talking about being able to come home in late December so they could have Christmas together. He let her talking wash over him after he heard she wasn't coming home soon. The call ended like all of them lately with a prolonged proclamation of her motherly love and him just mumbling an answer.

To his surprise there was a voicemail on his phone. He started it and heard Erik's voice muffled and husky, like he had to whisper. “Hope you got home well... I'm sorry for my brother. Where do you fight tonight? I'm gonna be there.” Mike was astonished by the other's inquiry but he himself did only surmise where the fight would be so he told him to come to trailer at 9.00 pm.  
He lay there on the dirty sticky floor of the bathroom freezing, willing himself to get up and prepare for the impending boxing match.


	23. Chapter 23

Mike licked sour cream from his hands. He had gone the extra mile to put toppings on his ready-made burrito. For the first time in two days he felt food in his stomach. Now that the drunkenness had subsided and his belly was filled, he was able to think about the fight. He knew he should change. His cum covered shirt wouldn't be welcomed by most of the crowd so he flung it to the ground, pulled another one up, inspecting the cleanliness and coming to terms with the dirty smell of it. He put it on nonetheless, it would only get worse from now on. The last time he was in one of those bareknuckle fights he not only had had bruises from top to bottom but his as well as his opponents blood on his clothes. He had made the mistake to go to school like that the following day and was swiftly let to the principal, who took his time to squeeze him for what had happened. Of course he hadn't told a thing but he had been suspended all the same.

While he could hardly get back into training in a few hours, he could start to warm up. So he jumped and stretched and ducked imaginary punches until he heard an engine getting closer. Sweating he opened the door to peek outside. An old battered pick up rolled down to his trailer. C.C. stood outside in the snow and Al was there too. His father exited the car and stepped into the snow storm shaking hands with the other men and talked with them for a short while. Then he saw his son and came over in big strides.

He hugged him and ruffled his hair.

“You look even thinner than when I left... and you lost a bunch o' hair?” He brushed along Mike's skull: “Looks good.”

Mike tried to smile but he was nervous. His dad hadn't been home all summer. Almost since the last fight his old man so graciously won by nearly killing another man with his bare hands. And in the meantime? Mike had been raped, maybe fallen in love with his rapist and killed a boy.

“Let's go inside. I'm freezing my balls off.”

His dad got in the trailer and had a look around.

“Looks like shit. You ever clean?”

He looked at Mike who turned white.

“...sorry, dad.” He mumbled but his father just started laughing.

“Everything is fine. Ain't like I left the thing in pristine condition.” The older man hummed, rubbing the snow out of his short blond hair and looked around.

“C.C. said you made friends that are good customers?”

“Yeah.” Mike answered.

“Good... thought you'll never make any friends in high school.”

Robert Sullivan sat down and shoved a few packs of pills around. The muscles in his arms moved and revealed the strength concealed in his sinewy body. Mike was just a little bit taller than his dad but his father had a more filled out form whilst still being remarkably thin. He had an easy smile but a cautious glare and was the one women still chatted up in bars. His dad was good at playing the strong silent type that made girls fawn and women hope he'll be theirs to rescue from the torment he must be experiencing.

“Your problem's gone?”

The older man rearranged some of the packets and swiftly pressed a few buttons on another old phone. Mike nodded and sighed.

“It was... not as I imagined.”

“Well... how did it happen?”

“He attacked me with a knife. I got him good but he came at me again and then... “

His father still looked down at his phone but his knuckles had turned white.

“Go on.”

“... I... I stabbed him in his side until he stopped moving.”

Shoving his phone back into his jacket his father got up and walked up to him.

“You got rid of everything, didn't you?”

“...yeah.”

“Good.” He stood there towering him even though he was shorter then his son. “How did it feel.”

Mike looked his father straight into the green eyes he had inherited. “I... um... it felt fucking fantastic. Shit. I never felt that good. Not even after fightin'.”

His father looked at him and slowly started grinning. “Oh man... your mom should have paid for that therapy longer.”

He laughed and patted his son's back.

Mike was relieved but still a bit uneasy.

“So... what's goin' on tonight?”

“You're gonna fight some weirdo from the mountains. The whole thing starts at 10:00 pm so you gotta get ready. And don't drink before the fight, makes you slow. I got somethin' to put you in the mood though.”

He nodded at the comment. The whole boxing thing was based around strange figures talking to his father and probably proposing new jobs to him. He was sure the fight itself was some sort of disguise to coordinate whatever his dad was doing besides driving drugs through the country.

“Dad.”

“Huh?” His father was drinking a beer, watching his exercises and stretches.

“A... a friend of mine is comin' over. He wanna see the fight.”

“Okay... why?”

“He was there when you called.”

“Ah.”

“We were... kinda... breakin' and enterin' at the time.”

“Ah.” Robert nodded and laughed.

“We trashed the school.”

“So he's trustworthy.”

“I think so.”

“Good. Maybe he'll fight too?”

For a moment Mike wanted to say that Erik wasn't the type for that but who was he kidding, he was exactly the guy who would fight to get his rocks off. He shrugged instead and answered with a “maybe”.

When 9:00 pm got closer Mike had already sweated through his shirt from stretching and constantly rehearsing his boxing stance. His father heard the knocking first and opened the door. The redheaded boy was wearing an old black jacket a black beanie and dark clothes in general. He asked for Mike who just turned up at the door behind his dad.

“Hi Erik. Come in.”

Pulling Erik's sleeve he made the boy step out of the cold and inside the now toasty trailer.

“Uhm... hello Sir.” Erik stuttered at Mike's dad who took in all of the footballer's physique then he stretched his hand out and introduced himself as “Mr. Sullivan, you can call me Bob” which made Mike roll his eyes.

“Well, we're complete. Gonna give directions to the others and then I'll be back.”

He left the trailer and closed the door leaving the two boys alone.

“You changed your shirt.”

Mike looked down at his sweaty t-shirt and laughed.

“Yes, but only because were treadin' on homophobe territory.”

“You didn't change your jeans.”

“I'm not gonna take them off and they're gonna get bloody anyways.”

Erik stared at him and then averted his eyes.

More to his shoes than to the others face he mumbled: “Did you really sleep with your cousin?”

“Yes... once. She needs to earn money too, doesn't she? It was a... weird day...” Mike stopped his rambling and was turning bright red.

“Ty too?”

“Uhm...”

Sighing the redhead crammed himself on the bench in the kitchen. Somehow it excited Mike that the other seemed a little bit jealous but at the same time he was annoyed. He had to get ready for a fight and discussing his love life didn't get him in the mood.

“What does your dad say about you bein' here?”

Erik looked straight into Mike's eyes.

“He's not at home 'till tomorrow evenin'.”

“And your mom?”

“Sleepin'.”

“Your asshole brother?”

“Fynn doesn't live in the same house... and Halden is probably in his room jerkin' off or whatever you do when you're fourteen. He doesn't care as long as dad is ignorin' him.”

Remembering the talk he had with Linda Mike scooted on the bench across the other. Their knees touched because the nook wasn't made for two tall men.

“You got another brother?”

“Yes... he's playing too. Maybe he will be discovered. He's good. Dad's proud... But he was proud of me too until... until this year.”

“I don't know shit about football but aren't you the poster boy of a player? I mean, you're the best on the team?”

Erik grinned. “Thanks... but then... Kevin got the fuckin' scholarship...”

“Huh? But he doesn't need it at all. His parents are filthy rich? He lives in the same street as Hannah.”

“You don't say...” Erik stared down at his fingers. “But, maybe I can do courses at some community college and get a degree there. Until then I gotta work the farm.”

“Shit. Do you know if you got a chance to still get one?”

The redhead shrugged and looked forlorn.

Mike got up and shifted close to the other on the bench. He patted the others back and then put his head on his shoulder.

A bit spaced out Erik mumbled: “If Kevin declines his or doesn't take it, it will go to me... I'm on the waitin' list.”

Mike had started to nuzzle the other's neck.

“Then ask him?”

“Gonna try but he's a stubborn bastard and thinks he deserves it. Josh had it first but he didn't claim it... I... I thought there wasn't a chance in hell to get it with two people in front of me but... now... bein' second sucks.”

He looked at his fingers he had intertwined. Mike licked a stripe up to his earlobe and moved further along the soft flesh, slowly taking it into his mouth and rolling his tongue over it.

The door opened and Bob entered. He looked at the boys sitting on one side of the table. Mike had immediately let go of the other and moved a bit away. He knew his father wasn't against fooling around with boys but having a parent watch you making out was a no go, even for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two uploads in two days? It's a dirty Christmas Miracle :P


	24. Chapter 24

Mike was in the ring. It was located in the middle of an old barn. Illuminated by a ton of generator powered lamps he stood there in all his scrawny glory. His opponent got into the ring now too. He was only marginally older than him, Mike guessed, but the substance abuse had left the face looking much older. The young man had mouse brown hair that was matted down on his head. He was thin too and radiated nervous energy because he constantly twitched. Bad tattoos crept up his arms and shirtless torso, one even adorning his neck reaching up to his chin. Out of the corner of his eye Mike could see Erik's red head poking out of the crowd, a bit further behind him stood Linda and looked at him worried. His dad had warned him about what his opponent did to land in the ring. Something about painkillers and heroin and debts, about a wife and children... He had listened to it but the blond boy's brain didn't work properly. His dad had given him something to snort and he felt energy as well as rage taking a hold of him.

A man in a cheap and dirty ringmaster costume stomped inside the ring. Drunk and swaying he shouted their names. Mike didn't catch anything and didn't care. He felt invincible. The ringmaster said his bit about a good fight to start the night off and scurried away from the ring, hopping on an elevated stage that was located in the back of a pick up.

A bell rang and the man charged at him. He jumped with a slight limp trying to circle around Mike and land a hit. The first few tries Mike was able to block or dodge. He saw sweat on the man's body and hopelessness in his eyes. Angered by his ability to dodge the other doubled his efforts. He got Mike against the stomach and a second hit just barley missed his ear. The impact made Mike bend a bit but he soon recovered, parried a hit from the other and got him with an uppercut against the chin. He heard his remaining teeth clash against their counterparts and blood slipped out of the corners of his mouth. The man wailed and started to attack him again. Coordination had left his attacks and he tried to pummel Mike, who blocked what he could and led the man around to tire him out. An unforeseeable nasty hit from the other got him against the brow and he felt hot blood seeping down his face.

Suddenly Mike felt a foot against his shin. This fucking meth head had tried to cheat. To say it made Mike angry was an understatement. He had been furious in the beginning but now his whole body screamed at him to destroy the fucker. No longer did he allow the other to throw punches at him. Fueled by rage his first hit landed against the other's sternum making him bow down a bit. The second punch got him against the side of his head and another caught him on the chin again. He toppled over. Blood was running out of the man's nose and mouth and a bruise was forming in between his tattoos.

Somehow he still managed to get back on his feet. He ran at Mike and tried to kick his legs from under him. Distantly Mike heard the annoyed shouts of the crowd but the ringmaster didn't move inside and there wasn't a referee to stop the other. When his legs didn't buckle the other ran at him and tried to grab him around the middle. Now, when he wanted unfair, Mike could give him that. He brought his elbow down hard between the shoulder blades of the guy so he had trouble breathing and let him go. Bowed down he tried to regain his breath but Mike didn't waste a second. He pushed the other and he fell down. Climbing on top of the wheezing man, Mike began to pummel his face feeling bones breaking beneath his hands. Blood sprayed from the helpless man all over his shirt and jeans and covered his face. He kept on hitting until he felt arms dragging him away from the unmoving body. He noticed a few people ran up to the other to check on him but he let himself be dragged out of the ring, grinning from ear to ear.

It took an hour to get his body back to reality and down from his post fight high. Linda was kneeling in front of him pushing something against his head.

“Wha...?”

“Laceration.” She mumbled and then hugged and kissed him on the cheeks. “Fuck. I was so afraid.”

He looked around and saw his father talking to a short man who seemed incredibly angry. He was trembling and his head was turning from red to bright red. Erik was standing close to Mike's father doing what he did best: looking too large to mess with. The man seemed to stomp his foot, then turned around to talk to the ringmaster too.

Erik looked over his shoulder and immediately locked eyes with Mike, who nodded at him. He walked over and crouched down beside him.

“That looked brutal!” The redhead exclaimed, a wide grin spreading on his face.

Mike looked at his hands for the first time and noticed the skin over his knuckles had split open, they didn't hurt yet.

“Such idiots.” His dad sat down next to him.

“Their fighter started being unfair... they want a rematch but the meth head is out of it.”

“Is he gonna die?” Linda asked and was shushed by her mother, who had appeared with a beer and a whole bottle of cheap whiskey.

She pushed the beer in Mike's and the liquor in his father's hand.

“If he gonna die he gonna do so because he was a goddamn cheater. And a bad one at that.” She ruffled Mike's hair.

“Y'okay?”

“Yeah.”

Whilst smoking she checked the room.

“A few of the regulars are pissed because of the fight.” Again she let her fingers glide through Mike's hair. "You're not the reason though.”

On the other side of the room a group of people was loudly speaking, standing around a blue tarp on the floor which was occupied by an unmoving body. Probably his opponent, guessed Mike. Linda got up.

“I'm going to get something to drink. Anyone?”

Erik shook his head and her mom only lit another smoke. She left the four alone and walked over to the other side of the barn.

“So, Erik?” His father looked at the tall boy with a lopsided grin. “Are you sure?”

The redhead nodded and blushed a bit.

“You ever boxed?”

“No Sir, only to train agility.”

“That's enough.” Robert beamed and Mike started to get suspicious.

“What's he gonna do?”

“Just one tiny match.”

“I thought you're gonna fight?” He looked at his father and then at Erik.

“I asked your friend if he wants to. He seemed to enjoy yours.”

“But... he... he needs to play football and shit.”

Erik turned to him. “I can do this.”

“So it's settled.” Robert exclaimed grinning.


	25. Chapter 25

Already Mike's heartbeat rang loud in his ears and Erik had just entered the ring. He had removed all clothing except his jeans and the people were shouting for him. That much Mike could understand. Of all the people he had ever seen in the ring Erik looked the most like the real deal. His father smiled while the short man, his father had argued with, was still fuming and glaring at them from across the room. For a moment Mike thought he looked even angrier than before.

Erik's opponent climbed into the ring swaying. It was a fat guy. Clearly drunk and visibly unhappy with his new adversary. Aunt Lu was quietly smoking behind Mike but she didn't look too pleased with the situation as well.

“This was your fight Bobby.” She mumbled to her brother who shrugged and didn't deem the comment worthy of an answer.

The ringmaster spoke his bit and hurried out of the ring again. Erik did wait for the other to move, which he didn't. So he lunged forward to lead a first attack. He feigned a direct hit against the other's face with his right just to suddenly hit him with the left against his upper body. The left hook was brutal. The sound rose over the shouting of the crowd and the blimp just looked flabbergasted at his skin that had turned red immediately. His counterattack was fast but not fast enough. Erik dodged the movement of the other's right arm to lead his own right fist against the other's face. Another smashing sound and the other's temple exploded in a rain of blood sprinkling the ring and the redhead's face. The crowd was silent now. People just gasping. The impact made the fat ass shudder and then slowly like in a slow-motion scene he fell on his back and kept lying there. The ringmaster rang the bell and Erik moved back to his corner.

“Well done.” Bob patted the part of Erik's back he could reach. “Keep on goin'.”

Erik grinned at Mike who seemed a bit relieved by the other's abilities. A bell rang and Erik needed to turn around. The fat guy had been put upright again. He was shaking and staggering but on his feet nonetheless. He wore a rabid expression on his face. The bell rang once more and the massive human blob began to move. He was unexpectedly fast. His hits got Erik on both arms which the younger man just raised in time. Pushed into the ropes the redhead couldn't do much more than parry the other's jabs and protect his face.

A low blow to the inner thigh let Erik grunt. He pushed against the other and was able to get him into a clinch. The football training helped him immensely. Erik was able to push now and shoved the estimated 500 lbs of a human into the middle of the ring. There he broke away and swayed to the side to avoid the other's hit. One nasty followup caught Erik's shoulder and shoved it into an awkward position. A pained expression was crossing his face but he soon had his arm back where it belonged, dodged an upper cut to use an opening and landing two blows against the other's chest area. Again the struck patches of skin turned red immediately. The fat man charged at him once more but he had regained control of the battle. Avoiding hit after hit, he made the other tire himself out.

When the fists came up slower Erik made his move. With an upper cut he got the other's head again, this time his right temple close to the eye. The eyebrow split and blood was clouding the other's vision. Once again the large figure started to shake and one of the legs gave out for a moment making the man sink a bit. Erik seized his chance to punch him against the right side of the face the loud smacking and crunching sounds making the crowd groan again.

A sucker punch hit Erik against the solar plexus and made him bend down trying to catch his air again but the other seized the moment and punched his face. Erik was knocked to the side and hit the floor. He was up fast, looked angry at the fat man and immediately attacked the other with renewed fervor. His jabs came faster and faster shoving the other man into the ropes. When the blimp tried to parry, a nasty blow caught his forearm and an ear-splitting sound spread through the almost silent room. The fat man let his arm sink fast. Something wasn't right. There was no blood visible but a bump had formed on the outside where the straight edge of the bone should have been. Erik didn't stop though. His next hit got the other in the middle of the face smashing the nose in and his hand only got stopped by the prominent brow bone which even caved in a bit too. The bell rang but before the sound reached the two fighters Erik had raised the ante by hitting the other square on the right cheek making his mouth gape open spitting out blood and teeth.

Five men were needed to get the redhead off his opponent. He was covered in blood and his eyes flickered with rage. Bloodlust ran in his veins and not for the first time Mike thought about Erik's teammates' claims, the other was kicked out of the team for his violent temper. The short man from before was talking to the blob, lying and crying in the ring. Mike turned around to look for his father but only found his aunt, who had another bottle of cheap alcohol in her hand slowly approaching the redhead.

Groggy the blond boy moved to his classmate.

“Get your shit together Stevenson.” He said and patted the other's shoulder.

Erik recognized Mike and calmed down.

“Did... did I do good?”

He looked at him with those forlorn eyes he sometimes had and Mike hugged him despite the other men around. He felt the sticky blood rub off on him but didn't care.

“Yeah, you did good. A bit overkill.”

His aunt pushed the liquor at Erik and he downed a good bit of the bottle.

“Fuck... that was so awesome!” The redhead exclaimed and then laughed. “I never broke someone's nose with my fist.”

He grinned and Mike grinned too. They sat shoulder to shoulder on the ground and waited to see what would happen next. Bob came up with a bundle of dollar bills in his hand.

“There's no one who wants to go up against me. So...” He split the bundle of bills and passed both the boys a good amount. “...this is your price.”

They heard shouting and saw a few people rushing to the ring. The fat man was lying on the ground shivering and shaking, coughing up blood and clutching at his head.

“What's happening?” Erik looked worried but Mike shrugged.

“Maybe he's having a heart attack? He is fat...?”

Shocked Erik looked at the man. The huge body was cramping. The foul smell of vomit and piss filled the building and people were muttering to get the man out of there. Some men started to carry the two fighters on a truck and the short man hopped into the driver seat not without shooting Mike's dad a nasty look. Then he sped away. A few people emptied buckets of water in the ring to remove blood and other bodily fluids.

“Is he... is he going to live?”

“Maybe.” Lu sat down and took one of Erik's hands to make him look at her.

“Whatever happens. Both of the fighters knew what they got themselves into. You two are not responsible for what happens to them.” She kissed Mike's temple and hugged Erik closely. “So, now let's party.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year to all of you beautiful people who read this trash <3


	26. Chapter 26

Erik was drunk. Mike could see it clearly. This wasn't the right ambience to get black out drunk but how should he know. He had never seen an illegal fight or the crowd it attracted before. At some point Robert had vanished and Lu was talking to Al and C.C. who had turned up earlier. The boys were sitting against the wall of the barn and shared the bottle Mike's aunt had given them. Sometimes men and women turned up to congratulate them both and a few girls had tried to flirt with them. Erik was swimming on his high. Being victorious in hand to hand combat was something new to him. 

At the same time Mike was concerned. He didn't know why but he had noticed some guys giving them the stink-eye. It was clear as day not everybody was satisfied with the two boys winning. But the looks they earned were downright evil. At first Mike had suspected it being some homophobe bullshit because they didn't pick up on the girls' flirting but he was more and more convinced it had something to do with his father changing the last fight. Bob had been supposed to go up against the fat-ass but he made Erik fight, which was a genius move entertainment wise but of course it wasn't what people had paid for. 

He felt a hand nudge against his side and turned to look at Erik. 

“What?” 

“Can we go outside for a moment?” 

“Yeah.” 

Mike pulled his jackets over and helped the drunk boy into his clothes. The shoulder, Erik had dislocated during the fight, had turned a disgusting shade of purple. 

“'S bad?” 

“It's okay... s'not the first time.” 

The shorter boy nodded and hurried outside with the other. 

Behind the barn Erik shoved Mike against the wall and started kissing him. Initially Mike was shocked and looked around but he couldn't see anyone. The snow was still coming down hard and obscured them well enough. The blond responded to the kisses. Putting his arms around the larger boy's neck, letting him pick him up. He hooked his legs around Erik and used his feet to push him closer to himself. The redhead moaned into the kiss, when he felt the other grind against him. Mike used the moan to move his tongue into the other's mouth and entangle the other tongue. The kiss was messy. With a desperation the blond boy never experienced before he started to rub his pelvis against the other. Erik put his hands against Mike's ass and kneaded the buttocks. He pressed the boy against himself and ground his groin against the warm body he was holding. Through the layers of winter clothes there wasn't much of a feeling except the pressure of the other body but Mike remembered the feeling of Erik's hard cock and rubbed up against him. He could feel his orgasm building and started to pant into their kiss. His head was dizzy while he moved against the other with abandon, chasing release. When he started cumming he felt the other still and then rub against him even harder. Erik grunted into the kiss and shoved his tongue deep into Mike's mouth. A blank stare took hold in the redhead's eyes and then a blush crept in his face. 

“Fuck... You can't tell anyone about this.” 

Carefully he let Mike down onto his own feet. The blond's legs didn't seem to carry his weight for a moment but he steadied himself fast enough. 

“Let's do this again but next time somewhere warm.” 

He grinned, took the other's arm to pull him down into a kiss again. For the two of them it was a chaste peck on the lips. 

“I don't want to go in yet.” Erik said and rubbed his neck. 

He was still dotted with specks of blood and Mike guessed he didn't look any better. 

“We could walk a bit, but let's not freeze to death.” 

Slowly they walked through the nearly knee high snow. The wind had mostly stopped but the white precip came down relentlessly. 

“I think it'll be a snow day tomorrow too...” Erik looked up at the grey clouds obscuring the sky.

Mike just walked along and enjoyed the moment of camaraderie. 

Suddenly they heard a muffled groan and something hard hitting something soft. Mike started to walk faster the drunk redhead following him curious to find out what was happening. The first thing that happened was that a man came crawling towards them. His face was a bleeding mess. His teeth and nose looked like he had been kicked in the face. He was drooling and bleeding in the snow and didn't seem to notice the boys. They turned around the corner and saw a stack of hay from which two naked female legs protruded. A burly man stood between them and spread them apart forcefully. Another man's head was visible. He was bleeding from a laceration under his eye and from the bottom of his ear. Incidentally Mike noticed the earlobe being ripped off. The deep red flesh glistened and steamed in the cold air. 

“Keep the bitch down”, the burly man grunted and shoved the legs up. 

He fiddled with his pants but to do that he had to let go of one leg which kicked him against the throat making him choke a bit. He swiftly ripped his belt out of his jeans to whip it against the woman below him. But without hesitation the leg kicked out again and the heel of the foot connected with his sternum this time. He tumbled a bit then raised his belt again. Mike had managed to get a glimpse of the woman and turned white in an instant. 

Down on the hay Linda lay. Her clothes had been ripped off of her and were strewn around the place. She had a bloody mouth that was gagged with a scarf, probably her own. She stared lividly at the men. Despite all of it Mike looked down between her legs. She wasn't bleeding there. He hoped no one had touched her yet but the wet sheen he was seeing made it unlikely that he had reason to hope such a thing. Carefully he sneaked behind the stack of hay, hoping the two men wouldn't notice him. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Erik slowly approaching the burly man with the black hair from behind. 

Without wasting any time Erik grabbed the man and took him in a choke hold. The other one didn't react fast enough when Mike just slid his throat covering himself and his cousin in steaming hot blood. The burly man kept clawing at Erik's arm but it seemed to be made of steel. He didn't budge an inch. The face of the culprit slowly turned red when he tried to kick the man behind him. Neither empathy nor anger crossed the redhead's face while he just avoided the other's attacks. When the other didn't calm down Erik coldly took his head into both hands and with a short but strong move he broke his neck. The sound was disgusting and pierced through the snowy silence. 

Linda took her gag out and put her boots back on. Without any hesitation she took the knife out of Mike's hand and moved through the snow following a bloody track and thrust the hunting knife into the third man's skull. A gurgled sound was coming from him. Then he went quiet. Shivering the blonde stood there watching the blood spreading in the snow melting it in a few places and steaming in the cold air. 

“Shit! Fuck! Shit!” Linda let out in a hoarse voice. 

It was Erik who moved first after that. 

“Stay outside, I'll get your dad.” He pointed at Mike who just nodded. Looking down at his victim. His body was shivering. The adrenaline it pumped made him feel alive and the kill had satisfied something deep inside of him which had craved this kind of violence since the last time he was victorious. But something else was happening. Seeing Erik kill the other man had made him incredibly horny.


	27. Chapter 27

It took no time for Robert Sullivan to take control of the scene. Before anyone could do anything he started to call people and a few moments later a battered tow-car arrived. On the back there was a container one would use too carry construction waste. The man who climbed off just looked annoyed at the scene and the snow lastly at the three blood covered culprits. 

“Weapon?” 

Mike held the knife up and the man scoffed. 

“Keep it for now. Look for a place to get rid of it far away from here.” 

He nodded. 

“You.” He pointed at Erik. “Help me get them in there.” 

They carried the bodies to the truck and threw them in the back. The sound they made when dropping onto the floor of the container was making Linda gag. She was shivering all over and not because the leggings she had put back on were in pieces. Her mother was nowhere to be found but Mike didn't want to imagine how his aunt would react if she knew what happened. He got closer to Linda and put an arm around her shoulders. She immediately crawled into his side and hid her face. 

After the bodies had been put away, the guy looked at the blood in the snow. 

“You had to cut and artery...” 

He measured all of the speckles and then started to shovel snow around. He took the hay and threw it into the container and then shoveled snow on top of it all. 

“The earlobe?” He turned to them and Linda squirmed in Mike's arms. 

“What about it?” Mike asked.

“Did you swallow it?” The man looked at Linda listless. She started to shiver and then hesitantly nodded. A full on wail came from her and she pressed herself even more against Mike. 

“Bob. You owe me.” The man climbed in the truck and started it. The whole procedure hadn't taken more than fifteen minutes.

“See you.” Mike's father shot the man a grin and waved. 

When the truck was gone he looked the kids up and down then he threw the car keys at Mike who caught them effortlessly.

“Wait for Luann and me. You can't go back inside looking like this.” He walked back to the barn and the three stood there alone in the cold. 

“Your dad isn't one to cross.” Erik whistled and started walking.

Mike tried to walk away too but he couldn't because Linda didn't move. 

“Come on cuz. We need to get into the car. You'll freeze to death out here.” She just cried onto his leather jacket. Tears cleaning the blood of her face. Erik came to her and patted her back. She went rigid and tried to crawl further into her cousin. 

“I'm sorry.” The redhead said and lifted her up bridal style. She flailed her arms but he just wedged them in between himself and the arm he was carrying her with. When she tried to kick her legs he clamped his other arm around. Mike sprinted to the car, opened it and turned it on so the car heater could do his thing. 

Erik pushed Linda onto the backseat and walked around to get into the other side. From the front Mike climbed in between the two and Linda immediately was at his side again, crying and clutching his arm. He carefully took his leather jacket off and put it over her legs, letting her cuddle up to him again. Then he kissed her head like you would a crying child's. She sniveled but conceded. Mike let his head rest upon her's and felt a body move closer to him. Erik moved his arm behind his back and around both of the cousins. 

“The fucker's got what they deserved.” The tall boy uttered into the slowly heating car. His face was blank. Mike sighed and nodded. Linda's tears cut off a bit. Her voice was hoarse when she spoke. 

“Thank you... you both.” 

She started to sob again but kept the tears from running down her face. Mike hugged her and kissed her temple again. He didn't give a fuck how it looked when he saw his father and aunt approaching. Luann nearly ran up to the car and crawled into the backseat too. Her daughter threw her arms around her neck and started to cry again. Mike had to scoot over to Erik and nearly sat on his lab, when Bob started the car and they slowly drove back to the trailer park. 

“What will happen to the bodies Mr. Sullivan, Sir?” Erik asked hesitantly. 

“I don't want to know what he does to them. Come to think of it, he probably makes bio fuel out of them. He has one of these power plants on his property.” 

“Ah... we have one as well.” Erik nodded and fell silent again. 

Luann looked up from her daughter to the boys. 

“You did good. You two.” She said and looked at them dead serious. Robert shook his head but didn't answer. 

In silence they reached the trailer park. Bob steered the vehicle to Luann's trailer and helped her to get the girl inside. Then he went back to the boys.

“You'll wait for me in the trailer. We have to talk.” Both of them were alarmed but heeded the order and walked over to the other trailer. 

Inside Mike threw his jacket off and turned the heat on. It was teeth-chattering cold. Nonetheless he walked up to the kitchen sink and started to rub the blood off of his face with the ice cold water. When he was finished he left the place to let Erik do the same. After they resembled civilized human beings again they huddled together on the bench at the kitchen table. For a while they sat in absolute silence and listened to each other breathing. Suddenly Erik sighed. 

“Should we talk about it?” 

“... 'bout what?” 

The redhead fell silent again and stared out of the window. Moments passed, all they could hear was the heating slowly turning back on. Erik broke the silence again. 

“Should I... we feel bad?” 

Mike snorted. 

“I don't know. I think... I don't... feel bad...” 

Erik nodded and turned to Mike. 

“I... I'm glad you didn't slit my throat.” 

He forced a smile and the blond boy started to laugh. A hand snook up to the redhead's cheek. He turned his head and felt the other's lips against his own. With a lot of shifting and rearranging Mike managed to climb onto the other's lap. Their kiss deepened, tongues intertwining and breath quickening. The redhead bucked up into the warm body above him and Mike moaned when he felt the already half erect dick rubbing against his crotch. He moved his hands beneath the other's shirt and felt his hard muscles, cupping the pecs and stroking along his waist. He felt hands against his buttocks and thumbs pushing down the hem of his jeans. 

Mike let his right hand wander under the hem of Erik's jeans and shorts and felt his hardening member already covered in a distinct wetness. He grinned sheepishly.

“I forgot we dry humped behind the barn.” 

“Shit... sorry.” Erik turned red and looked at nothing in particular. 

“I don't give a fuck.” Mike kissed him and let his hand glide along the wet cock. 

The erection quickly rose and new slickness was added in the process. Erik moaned and pressed himself closer whereby he pushed the other's back into the table behind him. The smaller boy captured the other's mouth again, he could feel the hands now fully grabbing his buttocks inside his jeans massaging them and pushing him against the other body. His own erection strained against his jeans and he felt every movement from his ministrations dulled through the fabric. With his second hand he started to open his jeans to grant his aching member freedom. He could feel the other nearing his orgasm, the cock in his hand twitching and pulsating, and shortly afterwards new cum was staining his shirt and running down his hand. 

“Sorry...” Erik looked pleased and embarrassed at the same time. 

“No offense taken.” Mike smiled and kissed him. 

He moved his cum covered hand to his own erection but it was swatted away. He was lifted up onto the table and the redhead closed his lips around the tip of his cock and hollowed the cheeks. Mike was surprised and took the head in both of his hands noticing too late that he was smearing sperm all over the left side of Erik's hair. 

The other didn't seem to mind. He just sucked down his length until it hit the back of his throat. His tongue wandered up and down the length following no particular rhythm or pattern. Both of his hands were grabbing Mike's behind forcefully most certainly leaving finger shaped bruises but the blond boy didn't care. He moaned unashamed and pushed his cock into the heated mouth. A few moments later he felt his orgasm building and said so but the other didn't let him go. The first shots landed in his mouth. Erik moved away and the last pumps got all over his face running down onto his shirt. He rested his head inside the other's lap lazily cleaning remains of the orgasm from the spent dick.

“Stevenson...”

“Mhh.” 

“That was so gay.” 

Mike laughed and slipped back down onto Erik's lap. Kissing him slowly. He felt tired and wanted nothing more than to go to sleep. He hugged the other who pressed him close to himself. 

The door opened and Mike's father entered his trailer. 

“Get up, lovebirds. We need to clear this trash pile.”

Mike sighed and Erik's face turned beet red.


	28. Chapter 28

The two boys sat in the back of a rental car stuffed to the brim with illegal substances nearly all of Mike's clothes and more than fifteen black suitcases in varying sizes from the locked up room in Robert Sullivan's trailer. A distinct smell of bleach wafted around and made Mike nauseous. He was tired but his father was sure the cops would show up in the morning to question him and he had to transport everything as far away as possible. Behind them driving along with his own truck was C.C. who was supposed to bring Bob back to his trailer, when they reached their destination.

They followed a meandering dirt road into the lower foothills of the mountains. Crossing little streams that managed their way through stone and icy ground. The snow still hadn't stopped but the wind had calmed down a bit. Their way uphill was slow. After nearly an hour they reached the top of the mountain. 

Erik looked at the car's clock. It was half past three. He sighed and looked down at his hands. They weren't bloody anymore but he couldn't shake the feeling that they still should be. The glorious feeling after his fight had left him empty yearning for something more. He wasn't entirely sure but he had the impression that killing the rapist had made him feel even better. But he couldn't possibly tell Mike about his new found interest, or could he?

They reached a little cabin on a larger strip of land. Past efforts of cultivating the ground were still visible. There was an additional building that looked like a stable and another little box that must have been an outhouse. Bob stopped the car and turned to the boys.

“Unload the car. Never speak of anything. You haven't been to a fight. You don't know there was a fight. You've been strolling around doing what teens do. And Mike! Get rid of that goddamn knife once and for all. You can use the car however you like or sleep here. I don't care but don't go back to the trailer park for a few days.” 

Mike and Erik nodded and watched Bob entering C.C.'s truck to get back. When they saw the last of the taillights they busied themselves with unloading the rental car.  
After half an hour they were sitting in the old cabin on two of four chairs and had a fire going. Everything was stowed away and Mike had noticed old batches of stuff his dad had hidden there. 

“Shit...” Mike just said and looked at his hands.

“What?” 

“I'm tired as fuck but... you need to get home, don't you?” 

“Dad will be back around ten. He expects me to train so... yeah.”

“We'll get you back.” Mike still stared at his fingers and at the chapped skin of his knuckles. 

Erik nodded. They sat in silence and listened to the noises the little house made. Mike pulled the knife out of his jacket and shoved it behind one of the kitchen cabinets.

“Your dad said to get rid of it.”

“Will do... just not today.” 

“I hope it's a snow day tomorrow.” Erik sighed and waved Mike over to him. The blond sat down on one of the other's legs and put his arms around his neck. The redhead hugged him closely and hid his head against the smaller boy's chest. Mike kissed the top of Erik's head. 

“I wish we had fucked back there...” Mike blurted out and was immediately embarrassed by his own bluntness. 

“Back where?” Erik whispered against Mike without moving an inch. 

“In the trailer... now I'm too tired and afraid you don't want anything else to do with me anymore.” 

The redhead's body began to tremble and Mike scooted a bit away, as far as his lap allowed it, but he soon realized the other was laughing. 

“Are you kidding? I'm gonna fuck you the next chance we get.” Erik smiled and kissed the other straight on the mouth. 

“Shit. I would fuck you now on that table if you want me to.” He added smiling at Mike. 

“Too tired... sorry.” The blond shrugged but smiled as well. 

“Let's get home. I need to hide these clothes and get other peoples blood off of me.” Erik kissed the other again. 

They moved into the car and started to drive back down the treacherous little path. More than an hour later Mike parked a few yards away from the Stevenson's farmhouse. He hid the car behind one of the large stables. Erik sat beside him in silence hesitant to leave the car. 

“Do you know where to go now? I mean... you can't live in a car in winter.”

Mike smiled. 

“Gonna be at my mom's place. Everything's fine. Go to sleep and don't worry 'bout me anymore.”

Erik nodded and kissed him a last time shoving his tongue inside Mike's mouth for good measure.

“Gonnal call or text you tomorrow. Maybe I can convince my dad so you can come over.”

Mike nodded not very thrilled by the prospect of spending time with the other's tyrannic parent or disgusting brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know, it's short ... but hey, three updates in one week so I hope that makes it better. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	29. Chapter 29

Mike awoke on the floor in front of the cream white couch in his mom's house. His head hurt like hell. He had managed to bring Erik back home but he had been so tired he couldn't even remember getting home with the car. Excruciatingly slow he picked himself up from the floor and walked over to a front window. The rental car wasn't there anymore and for a moment his heart sank because he thought he might have had crashed it but then he remembered texting C.C. who certainly took care of it. 

He still wore his dirty blood and cum covered clothes. Pulling everything off he took the laundry he amassed from his dad's trailer and threw everything together in a washing machine in the laundry room. The large top loader was filled to the brim but he just threw loads of extra strong detergent in and put it on. Naked he stood in the room and started to shiver. 

It took a moment then he limped up the acrylic stairs to the top floor and entered his room. It was impeccable. Not because he had left it like this. The cleaning lady had probably used the chance, with him not hogging the room and snarling at her, to get everything in order. He hated it. She had even changed his bedsheets and washed the white curtains. 

He hadn't ever come around to decorate the room really so at the moment he just looked at the bed in front of him which stood very lost in the large room. There was a TV opposite of it and the video consoles he never used but his mom still gifted him every time a new one hit the market. The only other pieces of furniture inside the room were his desk, empty on top except for a laptop, and a large bookshelf filled with more graphic novels than books. 

He walked through one of the two doors that led further from his bedroom and entered his bathroom. It was cleaned as well. He started the rain shower and made the house sound system play his psychobilly playlist. Under the soothing water the blood was cleaned of his skin. He took a little brush to remove the blood from under his fingernails. When he was clean enough for his liking he exited the large shower and turned to the bathtub. He filled the tub and threw a ton of bath salts with muscle relaxing properties inside. 

Half an hour later he was groggy from the warmth but he didn't feel like he had been hit by a truck anymore. He dried himself off and walked into his closet. From a loaded shelf he picked a fairly new pair of black jeans, chose a washed out grey shirt with some army print on the front and topped it with a grey flannel. Too late he noticed that he went commando again even though he had plenty of clean underwear in his drawers. When he walked down the house system informed him that he had multiple messages on his phone and that the school bus should come any minute. He sighed. So no snow day... 

Lazily he took his phone, looked through the messages and informed the system it could fuck itself when it reminded him about the bus. Two of the messages were from his mom who wanted to know if he was fine. He send her a picture with the caption “No snow day.” and a sad emoji. Then he proceeded to read the other messages. A lot of them were his peers complaining about the school but one was from Erik. He had again send a voice mail. 

“Mom says you can come home with me today. Dad will probably make you watch me train. You comin'?”

Mike answered by posting a thumbs up and left the house not without putting on another winter jacket because his other one needed to be cleaned. It was another old leather jacket lined with a really warm hoody. He put his phones inside and then grabbed his backpack. Another pair of boots was fished off the shoe rack and he left the house for the bus. 

He got on it a few streets away from his house. And immediately saw Ashley waving at him. 

“Didn't know you take the bus from here.” 

Without acknowledging the comment he just sat down next to her. 

“You smell good. Did you shower?” 

“Had to.” He just said and rolled his eyes. This was going to be a long drive and he wasn't even a little bit intoxicated. 

Ashley was happily yapping away about the fun snow day she had with Hannah and Kevin. While he just watched the bus filling up with students. The itch to just punch someone was growing strong inside of him but he kept quiet. 

After a drive that nearly made him lose his mind they reached the school. He was close to strangle Ashley but all he did was smile when he let her out of the seat to storm to her friends for hugs and kisses. As if they hadn't seen her for weeks. 

He exited the bus as one of the last people and looked surprised at the crowd that stood outside of the school. The front doors seemed to be locked and a few teachers stood in front of them looking angry. Some were talking to the principal who just had his hands held up high gesturing at a megaphone, he was holding, then at the students. Ty was at his side in no time and looked at him suggestively. 

“Apparently there has been vandalism.”

She grinned at Mike and lifted an eyebrow. 

“You don't know anything about it by chance.”

“Why should I?” Mike looked at the scene at the entrance. 

The principal had turned the megaphone on. At first nothing was audible but then the amplified voice carried over the students and they quieted down. 

“Students! There has been a grave case of vandalism in some parts of the school. I urge you to come forth if you have any information about the culprits. If they come forth they wont be punished as criminals and only be expelled. But, if they stay hidden, we'll have the police investigate the whole case.” 

Between the students mumbling started and they turned around to look in their fellow students faces. Mike let his eyes wander over the crowd and saw Erik standing in a group of footballers looking around as well. His face and body language weren't betraying anything that had happened yesterday and for a brief moment Mike felt pride well up inside of him. 

He felt someone tuck at his sleeve and looked into Hannah's eyes before he recognized her pointing at his temple.

“Was it Erik?” 

He had to think a moment about what she was talking about but then he remembered the hit that had left him bleeding. The fight seemed so far in the past that he had completely forgotten about it. 

“Nah. I've just been too stupid to walk on snow.” He smiled at her. 

She didn't look convinced. 

“Then why does Erik have this bruise over his left cheek?” 

“Neither do I know nor care... isn't his dad a capital asshole?” Mike added the last bit for good measure. 

Hannah shrugged and looked at Ty for help but the other girl had turned her attention back to the principal talking. 

“... so far we cannot reopen the school. You'll all have your homework handed to you by the teachers and then you need to leave. We'll wait a week and if there isn't any reporting happening we'll launch the investigation.”

The students dispersed fast. Nearly no one was standing in line to get the homework but Mike and his group did. They somehow had to. It was their last year and they needed all preparation for the SATs they could get. When their teachers had handed them their homework they stood together for a moment. Erik looked discouraged at the package he'd received. But Kevin was the one starting to speak. 

“Has anyone seen Henderson?” He kept staring in the direction of the teachers, who were still berating the principal, and Ashley looked curious in the same direction. 

“You're right. He's missing.” The cheerleader added still counting the staff. 

“Maybe he's sick.” Erik added shrugging. 

“Maybe...” Ty said and looked at the staff and then at Mike. 

“You can't stand him, can you?” She prodded. 

“I hate the old bastard.” Mike answered slowly and then fixed his eyes on Erik. “But Stevenson hates him as well.”

Erik nodded.

“I wonder what happened inside...” A curly haired footballer chimed in and looked back at the building. 

“Me too Nick.” Ty looked at Mike again who lifted an eyebrow and shook his head. 

“Hey, watch it nerd.” Kevin had turned around angrily and looked at a small boy.

The pimple covered chubby boy in question pulled his head between his shoulders and stared down. 

“Watch where you're going fag.” Erik added but only had an annoyed look on his face. 

“S...so...so..sorry.” The boy piped up and tried to hurry away from them. 

“You think bumping into me is something you can do?” Kevin looked livid, an evil smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. 

Ty was the fastest. When the boy started walking she strategically put her foot in front of his and made him fall into the dirty snow of the parking lot. In seconds Kevin's foot was on the boys back pressing him deeper into the snow. The boy was struggling but he couldn't move away and his flailing only made him sink further down into the snow. 

“Let him go... pl... please.” 

Another boy had appeared and pointed his phone at the scene. He was of small and fragile built and wore thick glasses. His hair had an unfortunate hue of brown that made it look nearly grey. 

“Well fuck. There must be a nest.” Nick said and snatched the phone from the boy's hands. 

Hannah was laughing at the whole scene and Ty was grinning too. Mike was just curious where this was going. The boy was jumping trying to get his phone back but Nick just threw it to Erik, which made the boy move. 

“Run asthma-boy run.” 

Erik laughed and passed the phone to Mike who threw it to Nick who caught it laughing. The boy was running around turning red and fumbling for his inhaler. He took a few pumps and then followed his phone which was passed around. The boy stopped in front of Mike again who just bowed down and laughed in his face. 

“Your nerd friend there is suffocating Cliff.” He laughed and pushed him backwards which made him tumble and eventually fall.

Cliff crawled over to the other boy and started to shovel snow away with his hands. In the time he was trying to help his friend Ty had removed the memory card from the phone and broke it in half. The pieces she threw into a puddle between the cars where the salt had melted the snow. 

“Please let him go.” Cliff howled which made the other teens laugh. 

“Are you afraid for your bae.” Nick shouted laughing. 

“Maybe you can kiss him better.” Ashley mocked him. 

At long last Kevin removed his foot and let the other crawl out of the snow. His face was red as a lobster and tears and snot were streaming down his face. 

“Fuck you Kevin!” The boy cried out but he didn't move. His friend helped him up. 

“Fuck off faggots.” Kevin shouted still amused by the whole thing. 

Ty threw the phone to Cliff. 

“Catch it cum stain.” 

He nearly let the phone fall to the ground then the two walked away stiffly. 

“Unbelievable.” Kevin sighed and Erik nodded. 

“So... what're we gonna do now?” 

“I'm going home. Have to train and stuff.” Erik said and then seemed to remember something. “Mike? You still coming?”

“Yeah, why not.” 

“You really made up?” Hannah looked amazed from one to the other. 

“I don't trust this truce.” Ty said confused, looking more at Mike than she looked at her ex. 

“Me neither but what can you do.” The tall blond boy smiled and let himself be pulled down by her to get kissed on the lips. She whispered a “Be careful” but he just smiled. 

The two boys left walking over the football field because the busses still hadn't started to transfer the students back. Their friend group slowly splitting up into smaller parties.


	30. Chapter 30

They only just reached a part of the field that was hidden from their friends' view when Erik pulled Mike close and kissed him hard. He let his hands roam along the other's sides and then grabbed his buttocks. The blond boy put his arms around the other's neck and pulled him down whilst shoving his tongue inside his mouth. 

In seconds he was grinding against the muscled body that held him tight. He felt his cock rubbing inside his clean jeans the stiff cloth chaffing the sensitive skin. A moan escaped into their kiss which made Erik grin and knead Mike's ass harder. Without any visible effort he picked the other up and made him wrap his legs around him.  
One of Mike's hands was pulled out of the glove, which was aimlessly thrown to the ground, and then moved down into the redhead's jeans. Mike cupped a feel of the other's erection and started to stroke it whilst rubbing himself continuously against the muscled body. 

“Cummahhng...” His words were muffled in their kiss, then cum soiled his pants once more and he felt hot semen run down his hand as well. 

They kept kissing for a while enjoying the post coital haze. Erik kissed him on the forehead before sitting him down carefully. Mike looked at his cum covered hand and licked everything off which made his limp dick stir again. The glove was picked up and he pulled it on again. 

“Fuck you Stevenson. I put on clean jeans this morning.” He grinned and stuck his tongue out. 

Without any warning Erik grabbed his crotch through his clothes and massaged the sticky release into his skin. 

“You could have opted for shorts for once.” He grinned still massaging the limp dick through the jeans. 

“Stop it, or I'll need you to blow me before we reach your home.” Mike winked suggestively. 

“Now?” Erik started to open the buttons of the black jeans when they heard something. 

Immediately they moved away from each other and Mike closed his pants. They heard hushed talking and saw the undergrowth rustle a bit. Then a leg was visible a second one followed and Cliff climbed out onto the field with his back turned to them. Erik instantly grabbed him and put his hand over his mouth. Another pair of legs was visible and Mike stepped a bit closer. It was Cliff's friend, the one Kevin had tried to asphyxiate in the snow. The chubby boy got up slowly and turned around. 

“What about Tyler, Cliff?” He asked and then fell silent when he saw his friend being held captive. 

Mike smiled a purely predatory smile when the boy's unsure gaze landed on his face. 

“Hello Lucas.” It had took him a while to remember his name but he had sold him Ritalin and booze a few times. 

The boy was shaking and looking startled from one large teen to the other. 

Erik took his hand off of Cliff's mouth who drew in a few breaths before starting to struggle against his captor. The redhead bend his own huge body so his head was beside the ear of the much smaller boy. 

“What should I do with you breakin' and enterin'?” He blew a bit of air into Cliff's ear and the small boy shuddered. 

“L... leave him, please.” Lucas stuttered and made a move towards the other. 

“Don't move Lucy or I'm gonna make this unpleasant for you.” Mike grinned and moved up behind the chubby boy. 

Lucas was taller than Cliff but he didn't surpass 5'9 and was noticeably shorter than Mike's lanky form. 

“Answer me four eyes...” Erik whispered menacingly into Cliff's ear. 

“I we... I...”

A shudder went through the smallest boy's body and tears started to well up in his eyes. He started coughing and gasping for air at the same time.

“Stop it, please!” Lucas cried and took another step forwards. 

With feline grace Mike was behind Lucas and bend his right arm up in a police grip. 

“I told you to stay still Lucy.” A dirty laugh escaped the blond's mouth. 

The chubby boy struggled but every move seemed to hurt his shoulder and arm so he calmed down. 

“Again shithead. What should I do with you? This is my land.” Erik grabbed the boy's chin with one hand and turned his face to him. 

Cliff was panting and coughing seemingly close to having an asthma attack. His knees shook and his eyes were filled with fear. 

“Please calm down Cliff.” Lucas said as composed as possible which earned him a slap against his temple. 

“Hush!” Mike whispered and grabbed something out of his jacket.

In a swift movement he put a switchblade against his throat. 

“Don't talk or I'll remove your tongue fucktard.” 

Lucas' legs started to shiver immediately but he kept absolutely silent. 

“Answer me Cliff. Now...” The tall redhead had pushed the other boy to the ground. 

The small boy was on his hands and knees wheezing and crying. A large foot was placed on his back and pressed down until his arms gave up and his face was pressed into the snow.

“We... we thought...” A coughing fit made it impossible for Cliff to keep on talking.

“Please! Let me talk.” The chubby boy piped up and Mike yanked his arm so his neck was pressed against the blade. 

Erik just grinned menacingly. 

“But I want Cliff to tell me what's going on. He was here first you see.”

He pushed his foot harder in the back of the boy on the ground who in turn just started bawling his eyes out. Nothing Erik did made him talk, he just cried on and on, wheezing in between and coughing sometimes. Mike kicked the legs out from under the other boy and stepped aside so he fell on his back, then he brought his foot down over the helpless boy's crotch. 

“Come on. You wanted to tell, now spill.” 

“WE FOLLOWED YOU TO GET BACK AT YOU!” The boy cried when Mike pressed his foot down. 

“At us? Kevin and Ty broke your phone?” 

“You helped them and Cliff thought we might find you... you know.” Lucas went quiet and another press of Mike's foot made him move his hand down, trying to pry the foreign body part away from him. 

“Stop it please...” He said but Mike just stepped on his crotch harder. 

“You wanted to find us and?” Erik asked, slowly lifting his foot from the other boy. 

“We thought we'll catch you banging.” The chubby boy confessed quietly. 

Erik looked like he wanted to dismember them immediately but Mike just put his hand up, gesturing him to wait. 

“You think we fuck?” The blond boy asked sounding as confused as he could muster.

“I saw you yesterday. From the road. You kissed near the trailer park and kinda dry humped. And you don't want to be discovered because you immediately split when the tractor came.” 

Lucas had uttered all of it in one breath and lay there, now wax-pale, staring up at his tormentor. 

The redhead had turned an equally pale color but there was renewed murderous intent in his eyes. Mike still waved at him to keep his cool. 

“So, what made you think it would be clever to blackmail us of all people?” The blond asked and pushed his foot down once more, noticing the chubby boy squirm in pain. 

“We... oww... please... we thought we could out you... we didn't want to blackmail you.” Lucas squirmed harder and tears welled up in his eyes. 

Cliff had managed to get his inhaler to his face and took shots of his medicine. The sound of the puffs broke the silence that had come down. 

“Now, what to do with you?” Mike mused and let his gaze roam to Erik, who still looked ready to snap both of their necks. 

Another hard kick to the crotch made Lucas cramp and he let out a loud: “No.” Slowly but surely wetness spread all over his crotch running down under his ass and staining the snow yellow. The urine soaked pants steamed and the boy was just crying haplessly. 

“Oh.” Erik just stared disgusted at the sobbing boy, without further ado he had his phone in his hands and took a photo of him, clearly catching the predicament. 

Mike grinned: “So that's a good start.” 

He walked over to Cliff and put the knife against his neck: “Go and clean him up.” 

“Wha..?”

“You heard him retard.” 

Slowly the small boy crawled over and then knelt before his friend's body avoiding the yellow snow. 

“What should I do?” 

“Pull his pants down.” 

“But...”

Erik kicked Cliff forward and he fell over his friend's body catching himself by putting his hands into the soiled snow. Gingerly he started to pull them down revealing the nerdy boxers of the other. They had been white with the Logo of the Jedi-Order printed on them but now everything was a dirty yellowish color. Lucas still cried, now even more so. 

“Remove them too.” Mike said sounding annoyed and a bit bored. 

Cliff did so and revealed the other's small chubby dick nestled in a bunch of dark pubes that glistened from the urine. Erik immediately snapped another picture.

“Lick him clean. Come on.”

Mike nudged the small boy's head towards the stinking crotch. A while ago the piss stench had left the scene but on the warm body it still lingered strongly. Cliff cried but started to put his tongue out, with just the tip he came in contact with Lucas shaft. He immediately pulled back disgusted but Mike shoved his face into the stinking mess before him and rubbed it around. Then he left the head be so Erik could take another photo. After that they kicked both boys for good measure kicking the dirty snow up at them and then moved a few steps back. 

“What did you see yesterday?” Mike asked looking at the crying boys intently. 

“N... no... nothing.”

“Good. What will happen if anyone hears of nothin'?”

“You... you'll publish the photos.”

“Damn right. Now get your sorry asses out of here dipshits.” 

The two boys got up. Lucas didn't even manage to close his pants and they just fled through the undergrowth. 

“Unbelievable.” Mike said and turned to Erik, who still looked angry. 

“What if they tell someone?” 

“Who's gonna believe them?”

“Mh... y're probably right.” 

“But let's be careful with foolin' around outside.”

He clapped the large footballer on his shoulder and the two started walking towards the farm. After a while Erik took up on Mike's jokes about the nerds and joined in, laughing about the whole incident.


	31. Chapter 31

It was turning out to be an amazingly stupid idea to stay at the Stevenson's. Mike was drenched in sweat, bruised and at the same time as cold as ice. His pants clung to his body wet from the molten snow. White clouds were forming in front of his face, when he dodged another attack.

In the beginning it had been nice. Mike met Erik's mom, Donna, a middle-aged woman with feathery golden hair and restless light blue eyes. She welcomed them in the kitchen when they entered the two story farmhouse through the back door. After making sure they weren't skipping school, she made them lose the shoes on the doormat with a stern look, then she busied herself with preparing them a little snack. 

It turned out to be french toast and Erik swiftly dug in. Mike's stomach growled and at the same time he knew he wasn't ready to commit to eating that much that day. He managed to get a few bites down the rest he shoved to Erik who looked at him confused but ate it nonetheless. Donna asked if he wanted something else but he declined saying something about his hearty breakfast he had allegedly eaten at home. She shrugged but smiled and told him her sons were always eating like there was no tomorrow. 

When the door opened again a visible shudder went down her spine. When she recognized it was only a young boy entering the building she relaxed again. He looked at the table an unreadable expression on his face then he asked if he could have something to eat as well. She pointed at the kitchen clock it was already nearing eleven and she went off about having lunch ready soon. The boy muttered but sat down at the table. 

“I'm Halden. Who're you?” The young boy asked. 

Red hair and blue eyes seemed to be the norm in the Stevenson's household. Halden shared those features with the brother's Mike already knew. His eyes were darker than Erik's more a real blue than the grayish hue of the other. He was tall as well but not as tall as his brother's but if he was only fourteen there were still chances he would surpass them. His body was well trained like Erik's but he hadn't the same bulk of muscles though no doubt he would be pushed to gain them soon. 

“My name's Michael.” Mike said and added: “Mike's okay.”

“Is he a friend of yours?”

Erik nodded annoyed. 

“Mom, why can Erik invite his friend?” 

“Because he asked and assured dad that he's alright. Now stop annoying them and start with your chores early. Maybe we can talk about you inviting a friend too?” 

Halden rolled his eyes but got up walking towards a calendar. 

“Mooom! I don't wanna clean the chicken coops again! Why is it always me?” 

“Y'can trade for pigs, tiny.” A voice entered the room and a stench followed. 

A fat mass shoved itself into the kitchen.

“If you step on my kitchen floor Fynn I'll slice your chubby fingers off!” Donna said without looking. 

“Oh, we have guests.” 

The stable smell was getting into Mike's nose but he refused to let it show. Halden had quieted and started to move out of reach of his brother. 

“Get outside piggy, you stink as bad as them!” Halden proclaimed swiftly leaving the room. 

“Halden! Don't call your brother piggy!” Donna scolded. 

“How's it Mickey!” Pure menace swung in Fynn's statement but he seemed ready to leave the kitchen under Donna's withering stare. 

“Good, thanks.” He smiled to annoy the fat guy. 

“Outside, now!” Donna nearly whispered and Fynn left as fast as his mass allowed it. 

“Erik. Show your friend around a bit and maybe you can do your chores too. Maybe Mike'll help?” 

“Yeah. Y'wanna?”

Mike nodded what else could he do. They put their winter clothes back on but Erik chose another jacket and rubber boots. They walked over the frozen yard to a large barn. When the redhead opened it warmth and a distinctly animalistic smell hit them.

“Meet the girls!” The footballer exclaimed. 

Two rows of large cows stood there. It smelled of shit, the floor was covered with straw but it looked like it needed changing sooner than later. 

“Don't look like that. We only need to feed them.” Erik hauled two large sacks and threw them on the ground. He gave Mike a knife.

“Open it so it falls into their troughs.” 

Mike did and soon the sack was empty and the cows slobbering over the corn. Erik was petting the cow next to him. Then they left the barn. While leaving, Mike noted a blanket on a mountain of hay and a light next to it but he didn't comment. 

“So you've seen the ladies. We got a few chickens, the pigs are Fynn's, it's his “project“ and apart from that we have fields where we grow the food for all of the animals. Ah, and mom does a bit of gardening and stuff for the market.” 

They walked around the whole farmyard Erik showing Mike everything. Behind the house he noted the gear for football training, complete with dummies and everything. 

“You should see the gym. But I guess dad's in there at the moment so...” The redhead flinched and looked down. 

“Show me your room?”

“Yeah... okay.” Erik smiled. They entered back through the kitchen where Halden was sitting doing his homework trying to ignore his mother singing along to Loretta Lynn on the radio. 

From the kitchen they got into a hallway complete with black and white family photos that were lining the old wooden stairs. On the upstairs floor were four doors or better doorways, only two of them were currently adorned by doors. Erik moved towards one of the doorways. 

“You've been angry with your door?” 

Erik shook his head and looked down. 

“Dad has not completely forgiven me for... you know... getting kicked off the team.” His head hung low but then he forced himself to grin again. 

“Anyway this is my room.” 

It was a normal teenage boy's room, messy floor full of clothes, unmade bed, posters and flags of football teams, trophys from his matches, pictures of him and his friends behind a small desk with an old computer. The closet door was open revealing a mess of old toys and even more clothes that were haphazardly thrown on built in shelves. 

“It looks nice.” Mike sat down on the bed and taking it all in. 

He felt weird thinking of both his “rooms”. None of them was personalized in any way. Then he noticed a punchbag in a corner of the room. The middle had been taped white and deeply brown marks were covering that part. 

“What happened there?” 

“I... use it to get rid off stress.” 

“Ah... no wonder you punch so hard.” Mike started to giggle then he noticed the wall behind it. 

Countless holes had been punched into the old wall uncovering the wood that was used to hold the plaster. 

“Maybe you should get your temper in check.” 

Erik huffed. 

“I don't need you to tell me that as well... everyone else already does...” He looked to the ground rubbing along his knuckles where his skin also looked bruised from their boxing match. 

They sat in silence. Mike moved closer to Erik but he didn't respond. Only when the blond boy's hand started to caress his neck did he turn to him. 

“Don't.” He said. “Not here.” He added quieter.

Mike nodded and sighed pulling his hand back. But then he felt the other grab his wrist. 

“We've got half an hour before lunch. Follow me.” 

He dragged the other into his closet and climbed onto the lowest shelves, than he opened a little door in the ceiling. He pulled himself up and then extended his arms so Mike could grab them. To Erik's surprise Mike could pull himself up into the attic without his assistance.

It was cold up there. Old furniture stood around and it was incredibly dusty. 

“Follow me.” Erik said and walked behind a wall build from an old dresser, a barrage of chairs and stools and other random furniture items. 

There was an old green couch, a rug and enough cushions to deck out two additional beds. Everything looked a lot cleaner than the rest besides the obvious stains on the carpet. 

“So that's your secret lair?” 

“T'was my older brother's.” Erik said and slumped down on the couch patting the spot beside him for Mike to sit down. 

“Fynn? He managed to get through that hole?” Mike seemed impressed. 

“No, my other brother... Jensen.” The redhead stared into the dusty room like he was remembering something. 

“You got another brother?” 

“Had. He died.” Erik said and then looked to the ground visibly saddened. 

“Oh... sorry man.” Mike said and didn't really know what to do, sad Erik was a fickle creature he had learned. 

But he soon felt a hand sneak down his back moving further down and then playing with the band of his jeans. He turned to the other and his lips were straight off caught in a brutal kiss. A moan escaped his lips and he let his hands roam over the muscled body. In seconds their shirts were lying on the floor. Mike was pressed into the couch while Erik's mouth attacked his body licking and biting at the exposed flesh. 

When he reached his crotch Mike opened his pants. First he felt the mouth on his hipbones sucking at the thin skin and marking him, then it moved to his dirty crotch. Erik buried his face there and started licking along his balls he felt his jeans being moved down further. He felt the tongue lapping at his taint and a shudder went through his body. Unconsciously he moaned a bit and instantly a red tinge spread over his face and his neck. 

He felt the tongue moving further down and now the sensation of hot breath against his hole made it to his brain before something wet entered him. It was a curious feeling having a tongue shoved inside him, at first his body had cramped up but it relaxed quickly. He felt feverish hot whilst pleasure slowly spread through his body. Something new entered him after the tongue was retracted. The finger was slicker than spit could have made it and he gathered that Erik must have had lube here. It didn't take long and a second finger managed his way inside. While doing so the redhead did something and Mike's back arched upwards. He moaned loudly and felt his cock jolt dribbling pre cum onto his belly. 

“Don't be so loud.” Erik hushed him but continued to pleasure his prostate.

Mike was completely out of it but managed to put his hands over his mouth. He felt the third finger enter and for a moment pain dulled the delight he had felt so far but soon the massaging took a turn for the better. His dick hadn't been touched but Mike could feel his orgasm building fast. Pre cum was practically running from the tip down his shaft. He managed to move one hand down and grabbed the base to keep himself from spilling. 

“Just cum if you want.” The redhead said looking absolutely ecstatic. 

“Nooo.” Mike whined: “Fuck... please... put your fuckin' cock inside me.” 

Erik's face turned pink and he nodded with glassy eyes. He had the decency to roll a condom over his dick and then entered in a single hard thrust. Mike's eyes rolled into the back of his head. This was too much. The cock was stretching him further and it hurt a little. Just a little because the other was still hitting him in all the right places. He had to put his hands back over his mouth and was happy, when his lips were sealed up by a passionate kiss. 

Erik ground into him, plowing him hard but it was so much better than the last time even though their half-dressed state and position made them lie in the weirdest ways. At some point he simply had to move his hand down to his cock to stroke it even though the added stimulation would make him cum in no time. Erik's hand was joining his and together they stroked his member. Soon he felt his orgasm building. Cum shot at his chin and over his whole body. Erik wasn't spared, cum gathering on his belly. Mike turned limp and only partly felt the other hugging him tightly while finishing with a few hard thrusts. 

The boys lay there panting. For Mike's taste Erik moved too fast, producing baby wipes and cleaning the cum off of both of them. After that he removed his cock and then the condom. 

“Put your clothes back on, we need to cool down before lunch.” 

They dressed and moved quietly back into Erik's room firstly checking for any visitors. Before Erik could leave the corner in which his closet sat Mike kissed him a last time. 

“Let's do that again. Soon.” He winked and it made the redhead blush furiously.


	32. Chapter 32

Lunch at the Stevensons' was a mostly silent affair which was in part owed to the presence of Magnus Stevenson. Erik's father was a tall muscled man. He was shorter than his two older sons and not as well trained as the younger ones but he had an air of brutal force around him. Something unsteady was lingering in his grey gaze. The moment he had entered the room Donna immediately turned off the radio and started to move the soup and rolls over to the table. She wasn't as steady handed as she had been before and Mike could see a bit of the terror she experienced in her eyes. With his white hair Magnus looked much older than Bob but Mike estimated he was only in his late forties not even ten years older than his own dad. Fynn arrived shortly after Magnus, who berated him for being late and smelling like shit, which, to be fair, wasn't true at all because the fat man had had showered. 

After a few words to the other sons Magnus started to pray and every family member looked down onto the table. Mike, who had never experienced praying over food, apart from his mother's parents doing so before Christmas dinners, wasn't sure what to do and just partially looked down, getting the clue and said “Amen” just in time. The eating went down in silence. Mike knew he wouldn't get off the hook for not eating again so he gulped down the soup but didn't eat his roll. The soup tasted good but his untrained stomach cramped with every additional bite. The tension had left the room a little until Fynn stretched his arm out to get a third or fourth roll. “Don't”, was all that Magnus had to say and the fat man took his hand back looking miserable. It took only a few minutes until they had finished but to Mike it felt like ages. When everyone had put their spoons down, Donna looked inside the pot and offered the leftovers but no one claimed them. 

“Thank your mother for the meal.” Magnus grunted and the boys including Mike did. 

The man produced a few letters from a pocket. He read over them while everyone at the table stared at him. 

“Don't you have something to do?” He whispered looking up a little. 

The boys started to hurry away from the table, Fynn swiftly leaving the building and Halden running upstairs with his homework. When Erik started to move Magnus looked at him. 

“Not you. You need to introduce us.” He nodded at Mike. 

“Dad, this is Michael Sullivan. He's in my year. We know each other from school.” 

“I hope you're smarter than him.” Magnus looked at Mike. 

“Nice to meet you Sir, I don't know, I think my grades are better than Erik's.”

Silence was falling over the table again only the washing up sounds were audible. 

“Erik needs to train now. You play too?” 

“No, Sir.”

“Any sports?”

“Boxing, Sir.”

“Good, then you'll help him get more agile.” 

Magnus put the letters down. 

“Give him some clothes and meet me for training in ten minutes.”

Erik practically jumped out of his chair, grabbed Mike and dragged him upstairs. Rummaging through his closet he grabbed a shirt Mike knew too well. 

“That's the one I borrowed you.” 

“Yeah, Mom washed it.”

To Mike's surprise Erik stripped amazingly fast and threw sports clothes on. 

“I don't have pants that'll fit you. Wait a moment.” 

Mike stood there waiting for Erik who stormed back into the room holding a variation of track pants. 

“You can't just steel my pants!!!” He heard screaming from the next room but Halden didn't come over. 

A little embarrassed Mike tried all of them deciding on the smallest pair. He considered for a moment that he was indeed too thin. But he hadn't much time to think when a pair of tennis shoes was thrown at him and he caught them just barely. He had just slipped them on when Erik nudged him out his room. 

“We can't be late.” He whispered. 

Mike let the other drag him across the slippery yard to the barn. When the door was shoved open a full on gym was exposed. Various types of training gear and fitness equipment stood along the sides. Gym mats laid in the middle and Magnus was busy laying a rope down on them in a rough circle shape.

“There you are. I'd suggest you go for a run first. I'll call you in when you're ready.” 

Erik started to jog outside and Mike followed him annoyed. What had he gotten himself into? They ran around the farmhouse. The footballer didn't seem to mind but Mike started to shiver and sweat at the same time. Running in the snow in a t-shirt wasn't a smart decision. After what felt like an hour but probably had only been fifteen minutes the door of the barn opened and Magnus waved them inside. 

Mike was panting, his face was tinged red and he felt a stitch in his side. His hair was wet from sweat and a few strands had started to freeze. 

“Now come on. 50 push-ups.” 

The boys got down and started to follow the orders. The gym mats beneath them got sweaty fast. Mike didn't know if he would be able to survive one more push up, when Magnus stopped them. 

“Up the rope.” 

Erik volunteered to climb up first, the rope swinging constantly but he got to the top eventually. When the blond started he soon got a grip on how to do it. His own training helping him so he reached the top a good bit faster. 

“That's how it's done.” Magnus proclaimed and high-fived Mike who was grinning despite himself. 

“Weights are next.” 

Mike's high was destroyed fast, when he saw his friend raise the large weights with his arms stretched to the side. He could just manage with the twenty pounds he was given for each side and after thirty-two repetitions he was out of it. Watching Magnus counting to a hundred before Erik put his down. Only to start raising them in front of him. Mike started with smaller weights again but after a mere seventeen repetitions he had to put them down again. Afterwards he watched Erik push skids with varying weights around the yard. He himself hadn't managed to move the lightest of them more than a few inches despite the snow helping. 

Erik was sweating profusely and Mike did so still when Magnus made them enter the homemade ring. 

“When you manage to knock him down you get your door back.” Erik's father grinned and then blew a whistle. 

Mike knew he couldn't let Erik punch him directly so he swiftly dodged the hits coming and then made it through his defense leading a jab against his chin. Erik tried to get him into a clinch but the blond maneuvered out of his reach. Mike evaded more hits and blows and noticed the other getting frustrated. This wasn't looking good. Angry Erik was a liability the blond had seen a lot of times already. But a hit from the other would hurt even if this was just training. He felt the power of the hit he dodged when the compressed air moved his hair. He hadn't noticed so far but his braid had loosend up. Strands of hair moving around him. 

Another hit missed him only by a hairsbreadth and Mike had to rethink his strategy. He needed to make the other move out of the ring or destabilize him. A fast series of hits got Erik against his torso. He was too slow to get his fists back into position and Mike got him good. He felt it and it made him charge after the other. Mike ducked under the hits and got the redhead against his sides alternating left and right. Then he changed the rhythm and just started to shower the other in fast jabs that hit him so fast left and right that he lost his coordination. With a final hard hit against the sternum Erik tumbled down. 

Mike was out of breath but proud of himself. Erik seemed disorientated and took long to get back to his feet. Magnus put his hand on his son's shoulder and smiled. 

“Your friend is a good boxer. Let's make this harder.”

He led the boys outside. The trampled snow was slippery under their shoes. It had already been bad when they had been running but now it was firm and icy from the many rounds they had made around the farmhouse. 

The whistle blew again and the cows answered by mooing in their stable. The sun was already setting and Mike asked himself how long he had been here now. But he hadn't a lot of time to question his decision when he had to duck the first hit. He slipped a bit when he dodged Erik's attack. His counter made him slip again and he kept skating over the ice falling down. The pants immediately were wet and clung to his body. His back hurt from the fall but he had to evade Erik's next attack and just barely did so. He jabbed at the other and got him a few times against his upper body but the other didn't even flinch. When Erik got to hit him Mike could feel the force through his whole body. It hurt and he felt as if one or two of his rips were broken. The only thing reconciling him with the pain was Erik's subsequent fall from moving forward. Face down he planted onto the firm cold ground and grunted. 

“Dad... do we have to do this outside?”

Magnus just looked irritated from one boy to the other. 

“No, you're both pathetic. Get the gym back in order. And shower.”

The grown up man walked away and climbed in a tractor driving off the yard. 

Erik shook his head and scrambled back onto his feet. 

“Fuck.”

He looked at Mike who held his ribs with a painstricken grimace.

“Did I hurt you bad?”

“It'll be okay. Can we go inside? I'm freezing my balls off.” As if on clue MIke's teeth started to chatter uncontrollably. 

Erik nodded and they shuffled inside quietly. The redhead closing the door behind them. 

“Your dad is an asshole.” Mike whispered. 

“He wanted me to win...” Erik shrugged and looked down. “It could have been worse.” 

In nearly complete silence they tidied the gym. Afterwards Erik dragged them into a bathroom in the back of the barn. The word bathroom was a bit misleading. It was a room with a floor drain and a garden hose. Erik excused himself and came back minutes later with their clothes. The redhead showered first. The water was ice cold, the soap was hard and smelled of nothing. Mike couldn't stand the water but cleaned himself as best he could. As fast as he could he braided the wet hair and still shivered in his clothes, when the wet braid touched his back. 

“Now I know why you wear that buzzcut.” 

Back in their normal clothes the boys stood in the yard. 

“Mom wants you to stay for dinner.” 

“I'm...” Mike had wanted to say he wasn't that hungry but he noticed that he was. 

They saw the tractor coming back and Magnus got down. He carried a door leaf and entered the building. Erik stormed inside not waiting for Mike to follow. When the blond entered the house he saw his father putting the door back on the hinges. Mike noticed what was wrong. It wasn't Erik's but Halden's room. 

“But dad... why?” Erik asked his father who just grinned at him. 

“Halden got into the team.”

“But dad...” The redhead had seemingly said too much because a fist was driven into his stomach. 

“Get your friend back home. I will not have you question me.” 

“But dad, Mom invited him for dinner.”

“Who said you could eat dinner Erik?” 

“No dad, please!”

“Get outside. And give that jacket back.” 

Erik took the white jacket off and gave it to his dad. A black one was thrown at him. Mike knew it was the one he had worn when they killed the men. But the cold bloodedness Erik had exuded then was nowhere to be found now. The redhead hung his head low and left the building without arguing. 

“Don't bring that trailer trash back here.” Magnus exclaimed and then locked the front door. 

“Fuck...” Erik stared down at his feet and Mike could see the tears streaming down his face.


	33. Chapter 33

It took them nearly an hour to walk to the road leading to the school. They had walked in silence mostly but after a while Mike had took Erik's hand. Nobody could see them. They walked in the dark. The only light was the occasional ray of moonlight illuminating the wintery grounds when they weren't shadowed by the large angry looking clouds. It had started to snow again. When they reached the street Erik hung his head. For a moment they stood there and then Erik turned around starting to walk back home. 

“Are you sure?” 

“Hmm?” 

“Do you really wanna go back?”

“Where should I go?” 

Mike hated himself for saying it but it was out before he could take it back. 

“Come home with me.” 

“I... I don't want to be a burden.”

“I'm not invitin' you a second time, so?”

“O...ookay.” 

Erik turned to walk into the direction of the trailer park but the blond grabbed his sleeve. 

“Wrong direction. I'm at my mom's since the... thing.”

He produced his phone and made a call. A few minutes later a car stood in front of them, the man sitting behind the wheel looked at them skeptically. 

“You're sure you're able to pay?” The taxi-driver asked.

“Here.” Mike gave the man ten dollars up front and then told him the address. 

It was a long drive. More than twenty minutes the boys sat in the back of the taxi. When they passed Hannah's house Erik grew more attentive and started to look outside. The lots grew larger and the houses grew more and more modern. When they stopped, Erik wasn't sure where he was. He staggered outside and watched Mike pay the driver. 

“Don't say anything. Please.” A slight red tinge was spreading all over Mike's face and down his neck. 

They walked down the path to the glass and concrete building. When they stepped into the light illuminating the front door they heard the sound of a shotgun. 

“Who's there?” 

“Hello Mrs. Parker, it's Michael.” 

The woman walked through the snow in silver boots. Her head was nearly completely hidden under a scarf. It was snowing more and her scarf had already been powdered white. She shrieked when she saw Erik and pointed the weapon at the large boy who shrunk visibly. 

“Who is that? Is he threatening you?” 

Mike shook his head vehemently. 

“Mrs. Parker. This is Erik Stevenson. He's a friend from school.”

The woman didn't seem convinced but then a grin spread on her face. 

“Ah, I know that boy. He's on the football team, isn't he?”

“Yes, Mrs. Parker.” 

She let the shotgun sink down and waited for Mike to open the door, then she ushered them both inside. 

“Don't stay outside for so long. It's freezing and nobody knows who lingers around here. The city should finally sanction the gate for the community.”

She closed the door and leaned her shotgun against it. 

Erik's eyes were blown wide when he looked around the modernist interior, taking in all the technological gimmicks. 

Mrs. Parker had pulled a bottle of expensive wine out of the wine fridge and produced three glasses. 

“Don't tell your parents.” She winked at Erik and poured two small and one full glass. 

They boys sat down at the table with her and listened to a story about illegal immigrants preying on young boys. When she had finished the wine, she wished the boys a good night and left the house swaying shotgun firmly in grasp. 

“That... was somethin' different.” Erik exclaimed, perplexed by the situation. 

“She's always like that.” Mike grinned and then looked down on the polished concrete floor.

“So you're a rich boy.” Erik whistled and got up from the table wine glass in hand. 

“Well... it's complicated.” Mike answered. 

Erik nodded and kept looking around. He entered the kitchen and a delighted squeal left his mouth. In seconds he had opened the glass door of the freezer and pulled something out. 

“You've got everything!” Erik was dangling a frozen pizza in front of him. 

“What's so special about it?” The blond looked from his friend to the pizza and back again. 

“My mom never let's me have junk food.” He looked at the pepperoni pizza like it was some sort of epiphany. 

An hour later they sat on the couch in front of the replaced TV, watching an MMA fight, while having a smorgasbord of food strewn across the table. The house system constantly informed them of the impending snow storm. Erik had inhaled two pizzas and was now emptying a pint of salted caramel ice cream. Mike had eaten some of his moms favorites: an algae salad and some sort of vegetable dish. He was holding a spoon and sometimes stole a bit of Erik's ice cream. Since he normally didn't eat much he felt completely full but he enjoyed Erik's excitement so much that he was eager to keep it going. 

After a while the redhead got restless and even the assortment of snacks couldn't appease him anymore. 

“What?” Mike asked. Sometime earlier he had climbed in between Erik's legs and was leaning against his chest. 

“I gotta go home. I can't stay. Dad's gonna be furious.”

“You can't go home. It's a snow storm out there.” 

“But mom...”

“Jesus fuckin' Christ. Call your mom then.” Mike shoved his phone at the other, who looked at him a little taken aback by the outburst. 

“You really want me to stay?”

“Call your mother. You're not goin' back down there. Not in that weather at least.” Mike had turned around and poked his finger in between the other's impressive pecs. 

Erik stood up and walked in the kitchen to call his mom and Mike kept lounging on the couch. He felt slightly sick from eating and his body hurt from training with the footballer. But more than all of it, he had to ask the other something. When the redhead came back from the kitchen and sat down he seemed relieved. 

“Mom's okay with it. She won't tell dad.” He pulled Mike back against him. 

“I gotta ask... when... when we fucked, how did you know what to do?” The blond blurted out and turned red immediately. 

“Oh... I... I researched it after... after I... you know.” Erik hung his head in shame. 

“So you raped me and noticed it shouldn't be like that.”

“Yeah... I... fuck... I'm a piece of shit.” 

“Yes, but you can be relieved. I'm not holding it against you anymore.”

Mike turned around and started to kiss the other on the mouth pushing his tongue inside. They sat on the couch filling the room with the sounds of the deepening kiss. Erik was soon massaging Mike's ass. The blond moved the other's shirt up to touch the muscled body. Slowly he let his fingers circle the nipples and then pinched them lightly. A quiet moan made him continue rolling the nipples in between his fingers. Erik moaned again and broke the kiss to suck in air. 

“Shit. Don't. Ah...” 

Instead of listening to the incoherent babbling, Mike continued teasing the other's nipples but added his mouth to the mix, licking over and biting the left nipple until it looked sufficiently abused then he moved over to the other. 

“Fu... ck.” 

Suddenly Mike could feel Erik hands under his waistband a finger circling around his hole. Without much resistance the finger entered him and he looked down in between them, where their erections touched through their jeans. 

“Lie down.” 

Erik did so and Mike opened his fly. He crouched in between the other's legs and licked up and down the hard member. The redhead manhandled him so his crotch was pointing at the other's head. Hastily Erik opened Mike's jeans and freed his erection. Without much ado he started to suck on the head licking up and down the shaft before starting to swallow the cock as far as he could. Edged on by the sudden initiative Mike swallowed the other's length moaning around it, when he felt a finger enter him again. He could feel the hot mouth around his dick and the finger against his prostate. It didn't take long until he spilled down the other's throat. He kept on sucking the hard cock in his mouth, his whole body shaking from his former orgasm, until he felt the cum pulsing into him. Faintly he heard Erik moan beneath him. When the redhead stopped coming Mike turned around and laid down on top of him.

“That was hot.” He smiled and kissed the other sloppily mixing the remains of their ejaculates. 

“Why?” 

“Why? It was hot, I didn't expect you to.” Lazily Mike caressed the other's cheek and put his head against his chest. 

Erik rested his chin on the other's head before he started to talk again. 

“That's not what I wanted to ask. Why aren't you tryin' to cut my balls off?” 

“Why should I?”

“I forced myself onto you.”

Mike played with the other's slowly growing stubble. So far he hadn't noticed but Erik could grow a good beard already. 

“I... your dad got you so good so I didn't think about doin' somethin'.” The blond answered truthfully, only omitting one little part. 

“Doesn't sound like you... “

“Let's say I found another outlet.” Mike sighed and hoped the other would stop his digging. 

“You killed him, didn't you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The cat's out of the bag ... or any other random idiom that might capture Mike's predicament. Thanks for reading and kudos and comments <3


	34. Chapter 34

Mike's heart skipped a beat and he turned rigid on top of the other boy. He tried to move away from him but suddenly arms snook around him and pressed him hard against the other. Struggling he tried to get the other to let him go only the muscular arms didn't move an inch. The pressure grew and it was hard for him to get air back into his lungs. Then he felt Erik's mouth close to his ear. His next words came out no more than a whisper. 

“I saw his body lying near the ditch. At the moment I didn't get it but you had the knife first in school and then when you slid that thug's throat. There I recognized that it really must be his.” 

“Let me go Erik.” Annoyed Mike struggled to get free. 

An evil grin was spreading on Erik's face. 

“Don't misunderstand me. I don't care. In fact I have to thank you.” He nuzzled Mike's ear who wasn't happy with the new development at all, knowing too well where Erik's moods could lead. 

“Erik...” One of the redhead's hands was back at his ass sneaking in between the cheeks, rubbing over his hole. 

“I'm so fucking horny since I saw you fight that meth head and then again when I saw you kill that rapist. And I'm sure as hell glad you didn't kill me.” He licked a stripe down Mike's neck. 

“Please tell me I'm not weird for wanting to fuck you where you killed Josh.” The redhead breathed into the blond's ear. 

A moan escaped Mike's mouth and his pupils were dark with lust. 

“You can't be for real. I must be fuckin' imaginin' you.”

He wasn't sure if it was his erection rubbing against the redhead or the fact that he had relaxed but the arms loosened and Mike sat up on top off Erik. He made him lose the shirt and in seconds he himself was completely naked. The redhead was kissing every inch he could reach, caressing the other boy's body. Mike moved up so he could take off Erik's jeans and socks kissing along the inside of his legs while doing so. He reached over to the pizza grease on the plate and smeared the glistening substance along the hard shaft. A little more careful he pushed two fingers inside himself testing if his hole was sufficiently stretched. Then he lowered himself slowly on the raging erection. Nearly without a sound the cock moved inside him. 

It hurt. He hadn't prepped enough but he didn't care. Slowly he started to fuck himself on the other's dick and enjoyed the hands holding on to his hips while the faint blueish eyes were focused on his face. Harder and faster he moved himself up and down overcoming the pain. Pleasure was spreading, pulsating through his whole body. His hair had become loose hanging over his shoulders and sticking to his sweaty body. The redhead started to meet his movements and buried his dick further into him. Mike bent down and kissed the other while still riding the erection frantically. Their movements lost all rhythm and then Mike spilled his cum between them coating himself as well as Erik. Through his haze he could feel the other trying to move his dick out of his hole but he pushed down again even though his body felt overly sensitive. A burn spread through him when he felt the cock inside him ejaculate.

Their bodies seemed glued together when Mike tried to move. They had slept for a short while. Cum was leaking out of his hole now that Erik's member, which was still in him, wasn't hard anymore. Sweat and cum had nearly dried between them leaving a sticky mess. For a moment Mike didn't know what had awoken them but then he noticed his phone buzzing. He grabbed the thing from the coffee table. Without checking the number he answered. 

“Fuck! You're alive.” 

“Hello Ty.”

“I thought shit hit the fan and Stevenson strangled you.”

“Nah... 'm alright.” He yawned. 

“Whatever. Tomorrow we'll meet at Kevin's place to learn... so bring booze?” 

While Mike talked to Tyler he felt the cock inside his ass hardening again. An evil look spread on Erik's face and he pushed himself back into the tight heat. 

“Mhh... can do.” Mike did his best not to moan but he was getting nailed against his prostate. 

“What'cha doin?” 

“Watching porn...” He blurted out and moaned immediately. 

He felt the cock slide inside him stirring the old cum. He was still sensitive but his erection pressed against the other's stomach. 

“You're a dirty fuck. Are you jacking off.” 

“Yeah.... ah.” 

Erik pulled out of him and pushed him over, so his ass was lifted up, then he shoved himself back inside. 

“How are you doing it?” 

“I... I have greasy hands from eating pizza and now I'm rubbing the head.”

He did what he said and he could hear Tyler gasp at the other end of the line. He panted hard into the phone while Erik kept silent. The slapping of skin against skin must have been really loud because Ty commented on being able to hear his movie. She made him talk about how he was allegedly masturbating and he explained with a lot of detail.

“I'm... ah... already covered in jizz. Been at it for ahhh while.” 

“Do you ever manage to keep yourself clean?” She breathed into the phone and now he was sure she was pleasuring herself because he could hear a wet sound through the phone. 

Erik was positively jackhammering inside him, making him incoherent while he still tried to keep the talking up. He found himself abusing his cock more, pulling at it until he spilled over his hand and onto the couch. The redhead wasn't finished and kept at it. So he had to keep talking. 

“Ahh... I... I just came but ah... I'm gonna go another round.” 

Ty wasn't answering anymore just moaning and panting from the other end of the call. 

Embarrassingly fast he grew hard again, even though he felt like he had had his senses fucked out of him. He grabbed his cock and massaged the shaft. His prostate was getting abused more and more and he didn't know how long he could take this. Both his legs were shivering his muscles spasmed all over but he was still getting fucked into oblivion. Somehow he managed to explain to Ty how he got hard again and how he was playing with his balls now, ignoring the dick. Talking about it he felt the need to do so. Much faster then before he felt his orgasm coming.

“Ahhh... comin' again.” He breathed into the phone and he heard Ty announcing her orgasm as well. 

“See you tomorrow.” She ended the call. 

Mike was pulled up and forced onto the dick. It took only a few erratic thrusts and Erik spilled inside him forcing the remains of Mike's orgasm out of him. The light couch was covered in off-white stains and greasy fingerprints. Slowly Mike let himself sink down into his mess. He felt Erik slip out of him and immediately cum was leaking from his hole. 

“Shit... you asshole! What if she noticed?” Mike mumbled.

“At the time you didn't seem to mind.” 

“I don't, but you don't want to be the fag here.” The blond boy grunted into the cushions. 

Erik didn't react to that just increased the TV's volume and watched the stupid western that was playing. Mike wanted nothing more than to sleep. He felt deeply exhausted. His abused body still shivered from the tremors of his orgasms. An unpleasant feeling was suddenly entering his body. He could feel two fingers playing with his hole. 

“Stop.”

He turned around only to see Erik looking at the screen while his right hand was fondling him. When a finger brushed agains his prostate he started to shiver. Nothing more came of it. The other just left his fingers inside of him, shallowly massaging him inside. Mike tried to nod off but he felt the arousal spreading through his body again. 

“Stop it, please. I can't...”

Erik was still not paying attention to him. Just caressing the backsides of his thighs while seemingly absentmindedly pushing a third finger inside him. Mike moaned and began to push back against the fingers while rubbing his erection against the couch.

“Come on, get it over with.” 

But Erik did nothing alike he just replaced the three fingers with three of his other hand to press down on Mike's back so he couldn't get any friction against his dick. The blond boy was moaning now constantly trying to fuck himself on the fingers but he was not able to move much. 

“Please... please just...” 

Erik kept his torture up and even managed to get another finger inside. He felt the wriggling of the other under his hand. A grin spread over his face. 

“I'll fuck you but you keep your hands away from your dick.” 

Mike moaned. 

“Just fuck me please.” 

The redhead flipped him onto his back and, with a single move, buried himself back in his ass. The fucking turned dirty immediately. Erik couldn't have had much patience left because he started a hard and fast pace. He was bending Mike's legs back with his body and kept the blond's hands in a tough grip behind his head. There was no recognition in Mike's eyes. The pupils were blown wide and he was drooling. On instinct he reacted to being kissed. The moans escaping his mouth where unhinged pleasure sometimes mixed with the pain from not being able to play with his cock. Without fail Erik's length rubbed against the other's prostate. The constant stimulation making tears stream down Mike's face. When he came he spasmed hard around the intruding erection milking the orgasm from Erik. His own cum came watery thin dribbling over him and running down the sides of his stomach. 

Cautiously the redhead pulled out and looked at the copious amounts of cum leaking out of the abused hole onto the white couch. They were covered in sweat and their releases. Mike wasn't moving. He had covered his face with his hands and his whole body wouldn't stop shaking. It took a long time until Mike uncovered his face again.

“I need to piss.” 

He tried to stand up but couldn't put his weight back onto his long legs. He faltered and would have fallen down, if Erik hadn't caught him. Bridal style he carried him into the bathroom standing him down in front of the toilet. Mike could still not stand on his own so Erik kept him upright while he relieved himself in front of him. The redhead kissed his neck and laughed. 

“Sorry.”

Mike sighed and leaned back against him. 

“Take me back to the couch, will you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... welcome to the smut fest chapters that'll turn into snuff fest soon.


	35. Chapter 35

Mike awoke feeling like absolute shit. Never, not after any of his drugged up nightly rampages did he achieve this level of wreckage. He moved his clammy body away from Erik who he laid spooned against. Agony spread from his hips down his legs and up his back but an urgent need made him move nonetheless. It was no use, he had to limp to the bathroom. He fell more than sat down on the toilet seat. His stomach felt like it was burning. Cramps spread through his lower abdomen. He knew why, had experienced it once before. While his body rejected Erik's cum from last night he felt the cramps easing. Never before had he used the bidet feature of the toilet but now he welcomed the slightly warmed water washing him down. The burning subsided and he felt less like a mess. 

For a long time he sat on the toilet seat contemplating what to do next. He smelled rank. Not because of his latest doings but because the sweat and cum stuck to his skin and his hair. His fingers smelled of the pizza he hadn't eaten, which made his stomach queasy. Slowly he pulled himself up and stepped into the shower. He had to hold himself upright by clutching the fixtures. The warm water started to rain down on him and eased the pain a little. He huffed. Kneading his neck with one hand whilst still needing the other to keep him standing. 

Suddenly hands were on him lathering him with soap and massaging his aching back in all the right places. Erik didn't speak just kissed his head and let his hands move along the smaller body to wash it. When he had to wash his hair Mike could manage to stand on his own again. He felt lips on his when he was rinsing out the shampoo. Longer than necessary they stayed under the shower just to keep the kiss up. The water didn't cool a bit thanks to his mom's expensive equipment. At some point they left the shower with wrinkled fingertips and toes. 

Outside they dried of with heavy white towels. Mike sat on the edge of the tub and Erik was just standing next to him. 

“We need to find you something to wear.” Mike contemplated while getting up on sore legs. 

In towels they made their way into Mike's closet where he looked around for something to wear for the other boy. The boxer shorts were tight fitting to say the least. A large promotional shirt from some tech company was found only his pants and sweatshirt he had to keep. The boys got down in shorts and t-shirts taking in the disaster that was the couch. 

“... the cleaning service will be thrilled.” The blond boy chuckled and then wrinkled his nose.

They left the battlefield behind them and entered the kitchen. Erik immediately picked junk from the fridge but Mike didn't feel like eating. He watched Erik put marshmallow fluff between two different kinds of pop tarts and shook his head. He started the coffee machine, took the black coffee, turned the extractor fan over the stove on and started to smoke a cigarette. Erik looked at him and shrugged.

“Don't look at me like that at least I'm eating something.” 

“You gonna need to train more if you eat that shit.” Mike smiled exhaling the smoke in Erik's direction who just bit into his franken-sandwich again. 

After their breakfast they got back onto the couch sitting down in the cleanest spots possible. 

“When do we meet at Kevin's?” Mike stretched himself and yawned. 

From his discarded jeans Erik produced his phone. 

“At two.”

“Then we have plenty of time left. You wanna do something?” Yawning again Mike laid down on the couch. 

“I need to train anyway... so... that.” 

“Fuck you and your training Stevenson.” Mike laughed. 

Then he stood up and began to move through the room to a door he hadn't opened so far. It was the entrance to another staircase, this more conventional looking one let down. Erik got the hint and followed his host. It was a longer way down than he anticipated. They reached a wide long corridor, passed a wine cellar and a sauna. Mike opened the door at the end. They entered a fully equipped gym and to Erik's surprise there was an indoor pool, large enough to really swim.

Mike turned the music on and then looked Erik up and down. 

“Maybe... you should do as the greeks?”

“What?”

“I don't think I have other clothes that'll fit you.”

It took a moment until Erik got the hint. 

“You want me to train naked?”

Mike winked, threw his own shirt and boxers off and jumped into the pool. The warm water relaxed his muscles while he watched the redhead take off the clothes. Immediately he started with his training doing pushups followed by burpees and other common exercises. At some point Mike left the other to his training, took their homework down to the gym and started to solve most of the math package. 

The hands sneaking around his middle were sweaty and hot. He was sitting crosslegged on a bench and felt the other press up against his back. Heat was engulfing him and he put his pen down. Erik kissed his neck and then rested his head against him. 

“You need to shower...” Mike said being hit with the sweaty smell and just belatedly noticed the erection pushing against him. 

“Can we do it again?” Erik nuzzled his neck and let his hands wander down to Mike's half-hard cock.

“If you want to break my fucking back... go ahead.” The blond sighed and then turned around locking his legs around the other's waist. 

Erik got the hint and started rubbing their erections against each other while kissing his lover. He licked along Mike's slender neck and kissed along his collar bone. He let his free hand roam along the other's back stroking the still tense muscles. Mike enjoyed the tenderness but something inside him stirred. 

With a desperate sound he pressed up against the other and captured his mouth shoving his tongue practically down his throat. A wave of arousal spread through him and he pushed his groin forward forcing the other to remove his hand. Like a madman he rubbed against the other who could just hold him so he wouldn't knock them both over. 

The pre cum mixed with the sweat between them while their moaning filled the room. The music didn't help obscuring their doings instead the fast paced guitars and drums made them match the rhythm. Erik suddenly pushed Mike down pulled one of his legs over his shoulder and ground against him even harder. With his whole weight he pushed the smaller body down making Mike gasp for air getting more and more delirious. 

The blond felt his abused cock twitch and then cum covered himself. Erik finally let him breathe by moving away from him, standing over him now stroking his cock. He came all over him, aiming for his face and still exposed ass but hitting everything in between as well. Mike had to regain full reign of his consciousness and then looked down over his dirtied body. 

“Shit...”, he absentmindedly played with the cum on his chest and stomach. 

Erik smiled and rubbed along his sides massaging cum into the blond's skin. 

“I like that look on you.” He grinned and kissed the other on a cum spared spot of his face. 

Then he turned around and walked over to the pool. He used the shower and then jumped into the water. Mike kept lying on the bench and couldn't reject the annoying feeling of being used. Sure, he enjoyed the other covering him but he needed to reclaim some of the power over their fucking. 

Annoyed he walked up to the pool. 

“We need to get ready.” He said and left the other to his swimming. 

He pulled his clothes on and walked upstairs where he washed his face. Then he put the rest of his clothes on and waited for the other to arrive. 

The redhead was squeaky clean, smelling of soap and women's deodorant when he arrived. He even carried the homework with him. 

“How do we get to Kevin's?” Erik asked while he pulled his jeans and sweater on. 

Mike looked at him for a short while. 

“You get that no one can know my mom's living here?”

“Yeah?”

“So, by foot. There ain't a bus driving in the snow.” 

Erik sighed. 

“How far is it?”

“About three miles if we take a few shortcuts.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're horny monkeys, I know... sorry, not sorry :P


	36. Chapter 36

It was an awful lot more than three miles. When they at last reached the house their faces were cold and ice had collected in their lashes and on their eyebrows. At this point they had walked from half past twelve to a few minutes past two and Mike felt like shit again. During their walk he had popped a few pills and washed them down with booze from an inconspicuous bottle. He was already swaying a little, when they walked up the driveway.

Kevin's parents had a veritable McMansion. Complete with two large double garages. They walked onto the porch, which was shadowed by a large white balcony, resting on white pillars.

“Looks like a miniature white house.” Mike laughed and Erik grinned. 

“His father wanted to be mayor like three times... never got elected though.” The redhead knocked against one of the pillars which made a hollow sound.

The door opened and Hannah smiled at them. 

“You're here.” She hugged both of them and Mike pushed a little package of pills into her hands, which prompted her to kiss him on the cheek. 

“Come on in,” she waved and they entered into a large light foyer. 

A long carpeted stairway let upstairs. The walls were covered in pictures partly modern art partly old great daubs. They followed Hannah into the living room, where the gang sprawled on the three brown couches and two leather recliners. Ty jumped up, hugged Mike and dragged him along with her onto one of the larger couches. Erik took the empty recliner near a roaring fireplace. An assortment of sweets and hearty snacks was piled onto the table, to which Kevin and Nick, who just entered added another load. 

“We complete?” Nick asked sitting down beside Mike.

“Deacon wanted to come too, I think.” Ashley looked up from her phone, she occupied the other recliner and smiled at Nick. 

“Shit... do you trust him?” Ty asked Erik and the redhead shrugged. 

“His dad is a policeman or something?” Hannah chimed in and subconsciously patted the pocket in her shoulder free knitted white dress she wore over black leggings. 

“He's alright.” Nick said and looked angrily from Ty to Hannah. 

“How should I know... his dad's a fucking pig.” Ty blurted and Mike had to laugh at the comment. 

“And my dad's a fucking lawyer.” Kevin shrugged. 

“My mom too...” Hannah looked at Ty irritated. 

“I don't get what that has to do with anything anyway.” Erik huffed and looked into the flames. 

Silence fell upon the group until Kevin said: “He won't say a thing... his dad had to get him out of custody one too many times.” 

“Yeah... because he's stupid.” Ty laughed. 

Erik looked at her: “Or because he's black.”

The others fell silent again until Nick added: “Come on, he's barely even colored. I think his grandma was like really black.” 

“His dad looks pretty black to me.” Kevin commented. 

“Can you please cut the racist shit? You sound like my dad.” Hannah let her gaze drift from one boy to the other. 

“He's at least not as white as Stevenson.” Nick grinned and Erik gave him the finger. 

“Call me a ginger once Rothenburg and I'm gonna snap you like a twig.” The redhead ground out between his teeth and the boy, he had talked to, went quiet at once. 

“I'm not white either.” Ashley chimed in. 

“One of your grandmas' Chinese, that hardly counts.” Ty rolled her eyes. 

“But I got Asian hair.” The cheerleader mumbled and flipped her black ponytail. 

The doorbell rang and Kevin jumped up from his seat, clearly happy to ditch the conversation. He returned shortly after with a tall tanned boy. Deacon's curly hair was covered in snow. 

“Who thought it's a good idea to meet in a gosh darn snow storm.” Deacon shuddered and sat down on the couch next to Hannah, rubbing his hands together. 

“Now we're complete. So, did anyone manage to get some of the homework done?” Kevin asked and only Mike and Ashley lifted their hands. 

What had started as a study group was slowly becoming a house party. Half of the booze was gone and Deacon and Kevin were sharing a joint in front of the fire place discussing the football team's best strategies for the season. Erik was still sitting in the recliner listening to his teammates, sometimes adding to the debate. 

Mike had popped one too many pill but still tried to get the girl's to comprehend the math lessons. Ty had long given up and was snorting something from the table. Hannah had left the room a while ago and Ashley was just nodding to Mike's explanations, while shoving hands full of junk into her mouth. 

Nick was the first to lose it. He had been quiet for a while, then he started to jerk a bit until he grabbed an empty bowl and puked inside it. Afterwards he laid back on the couch and aimlessly fumbled around. Erik looked at him with something like mocking compassion and asked Mike to pop a pill into his mouth, making him swallow the thing with water. After a while he relaxed and began to sleep. The redhead picked him up, arrived a while later without him and retook his old place in the recliner. 

At some point Deacon, Erik, Mike and Ty watched TV. Ashley and Kevin had been lost on their way to make pizzas and so far no one had looked for them. Instead of the cheerleader or the quarterback the curly haired Nick got back into the room. His brown hair was a bit matted against his head but otherwise he looked to be back in good health. Immediately he drank two glasses of Mountain Dew and grabbed a handful of Skittles. Mike noticed his opened fly but didn't comment on it, just signed him that he needed to close it, which he did with a sheepish grin. 

Ty yawned. 

“What's taking Kevin and Ashley so long?” She looked around and Mike was the only one who showed signs of interest. 

Erik was nursing a bottle of bourbon sometimes talking to Deacon who made them watch some rerun of an 80's sitcom. The other two hadn't been paying attention anyway and now Ty dragged Mike out of the living room. 

In the corridor she pushed him against the wall, opening his fly and taking his cock out. The blond boy looked down and let her suck his cock, hoping to get an erection. It took awfully long for him to grow fully hard and at that point Ty had driveled all over her chin. She swallowed around him and he pushed his dick down her throat to finish as quickly as possible. He closed his eyes and imagined the redhead, unconsciously he started to buck inside the hot mouth. Somehow he failed to notice her clawing against him, to stop him from moving and a few seconds later he came down her throat. Immediately Ty pulled away. 

“Fuck you... that hurt.” She coughed, stood up and slapped him. 

Mike shook his head and looked at her surprised: “Sorry... I... I think I took too much shit.” 

She snorted: “You will have to make it up to me asshole.” 

“Let's get the pizza.” Mike grinned at her cursing internally that he would have to endure fucking her again.


	37. Chapter 37

They entered the kitchen to glance upon a glorious scene. Ashley was lying face down on the marble covered kitchen island getting fucked relentlessly in the ass by Kevin, who had his jeans and underwear around his ankles. After they'd entered, it took a while until the two noticed Ty and Mike watching them. Mike congratulated Kevin internally for not pulling out but returning Ty's stare, until he finished inside Ashley's ass, even though she had immediately tried to crawl away from him. 

“So... do you need more time?” Ty asked them grinning phone in her hand. 

Of course she had taken photos, Mike just had to laugh. He looked at Ashley's small firm breasts. She had been stripped of her sweater and bra, her mini skirt was pushed upwards leggings and panties lay on the floor. In a frenzy she tried to put her clothes back on but failed miserably due to the intoxication. Unfortunately she fell down so both of the newcomers could see Kevin's cum leaking from her ass and, as Mike didn't fail to notice, pussy as well. Ty was quick to take another picture. 

“Please don't tell Hannah... I'm drunk and she started to give me a hand job and...” Kevin tried to explain, making Mike laugh so hard, he had to steady himself on the counter.

“So you just had to cum in her pussy and for good measure you fucked her in the ass too?” Ty smiled an outright evil smile.

“Fuck you. You two are fucking each other even though Stevenson is obviously pining after you.” Kevin gestured at Ty. 

Now both Ty and Mike nearly fell down because their laughing fit shook them to the core. 

“Nah... he ain't.” The brunette answered breathlessly, after she had regained control of herself. 

“Bullshit.” Kevin said, but didn't press the issue. 

“We won't tell shit.” Mike managed to say, tears of laughter still streaming down his face.

“So, where's the pizza?” Ty looked around and Kevin produced four pizzas from the oven. 

“Well, they're not as hot as you two.” Mike grinned but took a plate with the cut pizza from Kevin. 

Ashley had managed to get to her feet again. 

“Please... please don't tell anybody.” She pleaded and looked ashamed at both of them. 

“I won't.” Mike said and nudged Tyler, who nodded while twirling a stray brown lock around her finger. 

When they moved back into the living room, the local TV broadcasted something about an explosion at a bioenergy power plant. Deacon was turning it louder because the details seemed to be quite interesting. After the explosion the farmer had found a partly composted hand of a man that had just shortly been reported missing. The police assumed, that the man had managed to get into the plant and had unfortunately tumbled into the biomass vessel. Although the man was a known drug addict and drunk they were investigating further. 

“I'll text my dad. Let's see if he knows more.” Deacon managed to get his phone out. 

While all of the teens stared at the TV screen and watched the burning remains of the power plant, Erik looked at Mike with one eyebrow pulled up. Mike shook his head and Erik's eyes turned blank again. 

“Did you know that the police found some parts of human remains in the river miles away from here?” Deacon chimed in and used the attention he already had claimed for himself.

“Yeah... heard it. Probably some hobo.” Ashley said eyes still fixed on the screen, seemingly hoping to see the cut off hand again. 

“My dad thinks it could be Josh.” Deacon said and looked meaningful at the others. 

Kevin just shook his head: “Nah man, I don't think it's him.”

“Why?” Deacon asked.

“Josh has probably just snapped. You know how much his parents pressured him to get into an ivy league college?” 

“A hopeless endeavor.” Ty laughed. 

“Yeah, but he coulda been killed though.” Deacon answered surly.

“Your dad working in the police is rubbing off on you.” Ashley closed the debate stretching on the couch. 

“The pizza is gettin' cold.” Erik said and the others started to dig in. 

While most of them munched away, Ty and Mike stayed on the couch. Mike couldn't fathom Erik eating again, but he knew he himself had to do so too sooner or later or he was at the risk of fainting. So he grabbed a slice and fought through his disgust, managing to get the greasy slice down without the instant need to purge it from his system. Unfortunately his partially filled stomach dimmed the high he was on. Belatedly he noticed Ty watching him rub his greasy hand on his pants.

“Didn't you want to put it on your cock again.” 

Mike had to think for a solid minute until the comment clicked. 

“No thanks... that was a fucking stupid idea.” 

Ty grinned and let a hand sneak in between his legs rubbing his crotch. He carefully moved the hand away. 

“Later.” He whispered into her ear. 

The afternoon dragged along into an dimly lit evening while the teens managed to get from one high into another. Hannah resurfaced at some point only to manage to get really drunk on tequila a few minutes later. To Kevin's embarrassment she sowed Nick her naked tits by pulling her shoulder free dress down. Ashley was grinding down on Deacon's lap at the time and gasped, when she felt the boy's erection poking her, after her little dance show. Angry Kevin snatched Hannah and moved with her to a room upstairs and soon after the rest of the teens just heard the rocking of a bed and both of them moaning. Ty grabbed Mike and tried to walk past the fire but Erik took her other hand. She looked at him for a moment and after a nod from Mike, she let him walk along. 

The three entered a bright, large bedroom upstairs. Ty and Mike guessed it was the master bedroom but Erik assured them that Kevin's parents slept downstairs. The girl sat down and ordered the two boys to strip their shirts off. She smiled gleefully, then waved for Mike to sit down beside her and the two shared a passionate kiss. After they finished both gasping for air she made the other come over. Erik's kiss seemed more like a punishment. It was hard and short and Tyler stuck her tongue down Erik's mouth like a revenge. Both the boys made her lose her sweater and bra and Mike immediately let his hand move further down rubbing along her clothed vagina. She shuddered while Erik sucked her nipples. Mike pulled her pants down and removed her panties, he kneeled before the bed starting to eat her out. She hugged her legs around his shoulders and pressed his head closer to herself. Erik massaged her breasts and still licked over her reddened nipples. 

“Fuck... you two are perfect.” She came moaning but the boys didn't allow her any time to rest. 

Mike turned her around and pushed her head into Erik's crotch. 

“Put your mouth to good use.” He grinned while pushing three fingers into her pussy. 

The blond boy played with her clitoris with his thumb all the while moving his fingers in and out of her. Erik pushed his unclothed half-hard erection into her mouth. She was struggling to accommodate him but shortly found a rhythm to do so. As his hand was drenched Mike spread the wetness over his erection, he had just removed his jeans and underwear. Without giving her any warning he entered her pussy. 

Tyler wasn't able to move much and the two dicks pushing into her, made her twitch from one onto the other. Since she couldn't look up with her face buried in Erik's crotch, she didn't notice him kissing the other boy over her back. Mike looked at Erik's cock in her mouth to help himself come. A few moments ago he had added two fingers inside her ass and practically massaged his dick inside her pussy. Because she wasn't able to fight it he shortly after added a third one stretching her hole even wider. She grunted something but Erik pushed her face ruggedly into his crotch again. A grin was spreading on his face. He kissed Mike another time and the blond dumped his load inside her. After cumming he removed his dick from her and watched her muscles spasm around the emptiness. 

After Erik came down her throat making her eyes water, Mike kissed her neck, nuzzled her ear whispering something into it. She nodded and he gave her a pill, she swallowed without hesitation. A few seconds later her eyes started to lose focus. Drooling she turned on her back. Mike laid down and lazily moved his hand along his shaft, watching Erik playing with her loose asshole. 

“Are you alright?” The redhead asked and Ty nodded, even though when asked for his name she couldn't form any coherent sentence. 

With one push Erik buried his semi in her ass and started to fuck her. Mike stroked himself to hardness watching the footballer plough his cock into her. 

“Lift her up.” Mike ordered and the other did so. 

The blond boy pushed his dick inside her pussy again and then they both fucked into her holes. She was drooling and tried to steady herself on Mike's shoulders. The latter let her head fall on his shoulder and kissed the redhead. He felt their cocks grinding against each other inside her. 

“Shit you've never been that tight.” Erik grinned and increased his speed. 

“I think she's cumming.” The blond said, noticing her spasming around his cock. 

The boys watched amazed while the girl's whole body shuddered. Wetness was spraying against Mike's lower abdomen running down his legs. He wrinkled his nose.

“Well fuck... she did that once before.”

“Yeah, she always does when she gets fucked up the rear.” Erik grinned and resumed pounding her. 

The boys came into the barley conscious girl. Erik pulled out first and wiped his dick on the bedspread. The blond followed his example drying his legs with her sweater. 

“You liked that?” Mike grinned, while pulling his clothes back on. 

The girl didn't react to the question but the redhead nodded, while he closed his fly and rummaged for his shirt.

“We're not better than the fucks that raped your cousin...” Erik looked from her to Mike.

“Yes we are. We're still alive. Also, she knew what she was getting into.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, straight sex, yeah, remember, it's still happening sometimes :P


	38. Chapter 38

When they left Ty on the bed, they stumbeld upon a weird scene. In the room next to them Hannah lay naked on the bed, her hip was hoisted up by a cushion and Nick just left the scene with Kevin on his heels. The boys were grinning and swaying, smoking another joint. 

“Let her rest.” Kevin grinned and got down the staircase. 

Of course the both of them entered. 

“Hannah?” Mike asked shaking her shoulders.

She opened her eyes and grinned. 

“'lo gorgeous.” Fell out of her mouth in a slur. 

Her hand reached up and she caressed his cheek.

“Are you okay?” Erik asked, sitting down next to her. 

“Yeah... you wanna fuck me too?” She managed to get out, before she closed her eyes again. 

Mike walked over to the little package of pills, he had given to her when they arrived, and began counting. 

“Well fuck.” He uttered and looked at Hannah with something akin to concern in his eyes. 

“What?” Erik looked at Hannah's body, his face devoid of any emotion. 

“She took six of the tranquilizers and she drank... so... I don't know if she'll be okay.” 

“And?” 

“I don't give a fuck about her losing her braincells but I don't want to be involved in her dying here.” He took the package and put them back into his jeans.

“What can happen?” 

“She could go into cardiac arrest or stop breathing or some shit.” 

“What can we do?” The redhead's expression changed from blank to annoyed.

“Keep an eye on her. I need to talk to the two idiots.”

Mike left downstairs, while Erik waited with the barely conscious girl. The voices of the others could be heard upstairs but what they were saying, didn't reach Erik's ears. Hannah made a few efforts to seduce him, but he just grew more and more grossed out by her. Nothing about her very feminine body seemed enticing to the redhead. He left her side to look for her clothes, when he had found her dress he turned around to see Deacon standing in the door. 

“Ah... so she's really a slut.” The dark haired boy grinned, checking the naked girl out with a lecherous look in his eyes. 

“Don't touch her. She's close to an overdose.” Erik said annoyed with his teammate. 

“...mhh... I can hear you.” Hannah uttered and opened her eyes, letting them rest on Deacon. 

The new arrival seemed to interpret her reaction as a welcoming one because his hands swiftly fumbled with his fly. 

“At least ask her?” The redhead stood there a bit lost, trying to wrap his head around the situation. 

With his half hard cock in hand Deacon bowed down and said very well audible to all: “I'm gonna fuck you Hannah.”

Something didn't seem alright all of a sudden. Hannah's body went rigid and she did her best to crawl away from the curly haired footballer. 

“No. I don't want to!” She stated clearly.

“Oh come on, you did let Stevenson and the others fuck you.” Deacon pushed.

“I didn't...” Erik started, but Deacon shot him a livid glare. 

“I'll be gentle with you.” The tanned boy said and moved a hand to her breasts.

With sluggish movements Hannah hit the arm that was extended to her. 

“Don't touch me.” She screeched.

Erik was now behind him, pulling at Deacons shoulder but the boy shrugged himself out of his hold. 

“Come on. I know you like it.” Deacon's hand reached down to touch her vagina, which prompted her to immediately close her legs and crawl further away. 

“No...” She whined and tried to kick him. 

With a swift move Erik grabbed Deacon's left arm and pulled it behind his back in a police grip. 

“Let go of me Stevenson. I'm gonna fuck the slut.”

A move to catch the other arm too failed and Deacon dragged Hannah with his free hand back to him. Hannah tried to kick him, but her legs were simply to weak. 

“Don't touch me.” She managed to sit up and move backwards. 

Now the three other boys entered the room, alarmed by the sounds of Hannah's screeching and wailing. 

“Get away from my girlfriend creep.” Kevin shouted. 

“Come on, she fucked with all of you, I don't see, why I can't bang her too.” Deacon made a new effort to pull her to himself. 

“I DON'T WANT YOU NEAR ME NIGGER!” Hannah screamed out and kicked Deacon against the head. 

Something snapped. The lecherous look left Deacon's face and he stared at Hannah dumbstruck. He moved away from her on his own, which made Erik let go of his arm. The dark haired boy turned to the others standing in the room. All of them looked surprised by Hannah's comment. 

“Aren't you gonna say something.” He looked them in the face one after another. 

“I don't know if there is something left to say.” Erik exclaimed, crossing his arms in front of his body, while straightening his back, making use of his full height. 

“Fuck you...” Deacon uttered toneless and shoved the three other boys to move through the door. 

“Please leave.” Kevin just said and looked his teammate in the eyes. 

“FUCK YOU ALL!” The dark haired boy screamed and pushed through the door.

Running down the stairs he lifted his middle finger at them, while grabbing his coat and storming out into the snow filled darkness of the stormy night. 

“Y'ALL ARE FUCKING RACIST FAGGOTS.” He screamed at them and then slammed the door shut. 

The four boys looked at the place, where the fifth of them had stood until a few moments ago and then looked at each other. 

“Erik, can you tell me what happened?” Kevin asked. 

“Can we just take care of her first.” Nick pointed at Hannah, who was still lying naked on the bed, now shivering from exertion. 

Erik snatched the dress up and Kevin hurried to help him getting his girlfriend back into her clothes. She was huffing, when they were done. Mike who had unbeknownst to the other's left the room, came back with a glass of liquid and a large bowl. 

“What are you planning?” Nick looked at him astonished. 

“She needs to purge the shit she's taken.” Mike gave the two things to the boys sitting next to her. 

Erik pushed the glass at her: “Drink.”

“Fast.” Added the blond boy. 

Hannah did so and in seconds she started to cramp, Kevin was fast enough to put the bowl under her mouth, when she spew out her stomachs content. To his relief Mike saw two little white pills swimming in the alcohol and pizza discharge. He turned around, when he felt more than he saw Nick flee the room. Retching did instantly not only come from the blond girl but also from the bathroom next door. When she had finished Hannah was shivering but her eyes looked more focused. Kevin left, came back with a washcloth and tenderly cleaned her face.

“What happened here?” Ashley said, looking sleep drunk and having obviously even missed Deacon's departure.

“We'll explain downstairs. Let her rest.”


	39. Chapter 39

After their crisis meeting, to which even a heavily sedated Ty arrived on scene, they had fathomed some kind of plan. Erik, Nick and Mike would head outside looking for Deacon, who didn't answer any of their messages or calls, while Kevin and Ashley took care of the girls and would start to clean the house, to get rid of any evidence of illegal activity.

The snow storm was raging on harder than it had during the day. The three boys were huddled in all the clothes they could put on and followed a pathway Deacon had made in the snow. He hadn't followed the road but had left at some seemingly random stretch to venture into the woods. Sometimes they could see places where he must have fallen down, because large areas of snow showed signs of disturbance. 

“D'you know where he lives?” Nick asked and Erik just shrugged. 

“Since I broke his shoulder last year he doesn't talk to me much.” The redhead added, when Nick kept on poking. 

“Maybe y'all should stop playing that stupid game... he did seem like he had one too many concussions.” Mike added, following the trail, trying to ignore the other's yapping. 

In silence they walked for a while through the bitterly cold weather. 

“How far did he run?” Nick complained with chattering teeth. 

“He only had his normal winter clothes...” Erik contemplated. 

Mike lit a cigarette with his windproof lighter and grunted something. 

“Why are you so pissed?” Nick asked and suddenly started to howl, because he had stubbed his foot against something, that was buried under the snow. 

“Keep quiet? He probably doesn't want to be caught by us. 'specially Stevenson.” The blond boy marched forward and left the two footballers behind.

After a while they stood in the middle of the forest surrounded by trees. The track, they had followed, wasn't as clear anymore and the weird drifts in between the trees didn't help them finding it as fast as before. Slowly they marched on through snow, that was now partially reaching their knees. Nick did have the most trouble to keep on walking but didn't dare to say anything after Mike's intervention. The wind was their worst enemy, pushing down the snow from the trees and swirling it up from the ground. 

Over an hour after they had left Kevin's place Nick broke down and exclaimed that he was going back to the others. Mike cursed him out for a few minutes straight but didn't care much in reality. Stoically the two remaining boys made their way through the white hell.

They reached a normally well-trodden pathway and followed it for a bit, when they saw the known footprints again at the start of a slope. Without thinking much they followed them and noticed immediately that Deacon couldn't have chosen that path willingly, because the way down showed how he must have slipped and consequently rolled down the hillside. His fall had apparently been interrupted by some run ins with the tall trees but none of them seemed to have stopped him completely. 

After a while they reached a narrow level piece of the slope. Both of them looked around and sure enough Erik found a weirdly shaped snow drift. He first looked at his hands that stuck inside some gloves. Carefully he swiped the snow off of the body and turned Deacon's face towards the sky. As if provoked by the movements the tanned boy opened an eye and stared up at the sky. The right eye seemed to be frozen shut and the same side of his head was encrusted with frozen blood. Mike noticed the white splinter poking out of the left leg of his jeans. 

“Shit... it takes a good deal to break a femur.” He looked down at the bloody hole and the bone sticking out. 

When Deacon opened his mouth a bit of blood escaped out of the corners of the same. The redhead looked down at him curious, grabbed one of his arms and looked at the left hand. Two fingers were mangled by the fall looking blue and bloodless all skin and flesh on the inner side removed. Deacon must have tried to catch himself on some of the trees. The thumb was dislocated as was the shoulder of the right arm. 

“What are we going to do?” Erik asked, looking at the boy on the ground with visible interest. 

Mike shrugged: “We wont get him up there.” 

He produced his phone and looked at the signal, which was non existent. Then he did the same to Erik's and swiftly turned both of them off. Erik kept prodding at the body with his gloved hands, moving the parka further up to inspect the boys middle. 

“Uggh... he pissed himself.” He exclaimed and let the parka down again. 

They heard a gurgling and Deacon's eye rested on Mike. 

“You gotta form a comprehensible sentence, honey.” The blond boy said in a perfect imitation of his aunt, which made Erik laugh out loud. 

The footballer patted the boy down again: “He hasn't got his phone.” 

“Deacon, did you walk around the woods looking at your phone? That's an insanely stupid move.” 

“Hh...e...lp.” The boy rasped out, coughing up blood and water. 

“Don't be so sassy. We're thinkin' about it.” Mike answered with an evil smile playing around the corners of his mouth. 

“How long do you think he can keep it up?” The footballer had opened the top of Deacon's parka and looked at the ribcage.

A large dent was visible on the boy's right side and Erik lifted up the sweater and undershirt to get a better look. The whole side had turned a dark violet color. On the other side of his body, close to where he guessed the stomach sat, was another piece of bone protruding from the tanned skin. He let the clothes fall down again and closed the parka mockingly patting the boy's sides as if to comfort him in the cold. 

When he turned around again, the boys noticed a familiar longing in their eyes respectively. Mike hugged the other, when he moved closer to him and kissed him hard. Their tongues met and Erik squeezed the blond's buttocks. 

“Shit...” Mike exhaled, after they finally let go of each other. 

Erik turned around to the dying boy and looked him up and down.

“What should we do? He can't survive now.” He grinned menacingly and Mike walked back up to him. 

“We could just wait.” He suggested and looked down. 

Erik nodded and let himself fall down in the snow beside the body. The blond got down at his side and laid his head on the taller boy's shoulder, watching the body in front of him with intent.

“Pl..eaa...se.” Deacon ground out, more water and blood flowing out of his mouth. 

“How do we get rid of him?” Erik watched the life slowly fading from the one opened eye. 

“We push him further down. When we get asked, we tell them, we got to this little level and then couldn't find the track anymore.” Mike was nuzzling Erik's ear, sucking on the earlobe. 

“....pl..eas...” The tanned boy managed to get out one more time. 

“He's annoying.” The redhead mumbled, while he put his arm around his lover to move him closer. 

Mike looked over at the boy and then took a handful of snow laying it down on the boy's mouth. The snow slowly melted on the skin, the water running into the boys mouth and nose. Deacon managed to cough two times and removed a good amount of water, although a gurgling sound escaped him shortly after. The blond noticed then, that blood was starting to seep out of his nose too. Erik took a bigger handful of snow himself and put it onto mouth and nose leaving his hand there. He saw the panic in the one visible eye and let go of the stuff. The dying boy managed to shake his head a bit and the snow fell from his face, but by shaking his head he seemed to have destroyed something vital. A loud snap was heard and a last gurgle. Then the light left the boy's eye, which still stared blindly at the stormy night sky. 

The boys kept looking at the dead classmate in front of them for a while. Then they rolled the body to the slope, where it slid down a bit, until it took on more and more speed and vanished noisily breaking through the undergrowth. Looking around the little level, they started to destroy their footprints by walking around even more and using sticks to disturb the ground. When they deemed their work finished they started to climb up the hill again trying to orientate by following the track that had led them down. 

The wind had picked up even more and the drifts in between the trees made it hard to find the way back up to where they had started. They reached the pathway and ditched the idea of climbing the same way back up, following the path instead.

More than two hours later they got out of the woods and onto the street where Kevin lived. When they reached the house nothing indicated that anyone had left the property at all that night, the ghastly weather having destroyed any evidence. They rang the bell and it took a while until Ashley opened the door. 

“There you are. You found him?” She looked tired. 

Mike shook his head and pushed into the warmth Erik on his heels. The inside of the house looked and smelled suspiciously clean but he was glad they took his advice and had bleached down every surface they had used. Mike's potentially incriminating backpack was lying near the doorway together with the others' stuff. When they had removed all of the cold and wet clothes they entered the living room. The TV was still running but nobody was paying attention. Nick was sleeping in a recliner, Kevin and Ty each occupied a couch. 

The two boys sat down on the floor in front of the fire place to warm themselves up again. Ashley woke the others gently. Mike told them the story, he had coordinated with Erik before, how they followed the track until they found the level but that there hadn't been any more visible tracks. 

“Fuck. He could have fallen down further...” Nick said and looked down on the floor. 

“If he fell down at all.” Erik added and patted the boy's shoulder seemingly compassionate. 

“We should call his parents, ask if he got home.” Ty yawned and looked at Kevin who nodded. 

He left the room to look for his parents' landline and got back with a cordless phone. Then they searched for the number. When he reached somebody on the other end of the line it was Deacon's mother. She immediately was worried but said, she didn't hold them responsible and even thanked the boys, who went out into the storm looking for her son. After a few more minutes of talking, she ordered them to go to bed and not to go outside again until the storm had stopped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello to all who managed to keep on reading :D


	40. Chapter 40

The storm hadn't let up when Mike awoke. It was still dark outside but when he checked his phone, he noticed that the sun had risen already, so the darkness hailed from the storm clouds. Groggily he noticed that he had cuddled up with the redhead in front of the fireplace. As fast as he could he hurried away, without waking him and looked around the room. The others were still fast asleep. He sighed relieved and got up from the thick carpet. His muscles were tense from his trip through the snow and he had the feeling, he smelled disgusting. Slowly he moved to the kitchen to get something to drink. 

With a mug full of coffee he walked up the stairs to see Hannah sitting there. She had showered, was wearing clean clothes but looked at him with reddened eyes, that betrayed what she had been through. He sat down next to her and sipped his coffee in silence, waiting for her to speak. She leaned against his shoulder and looked down onto the scene in the living room. After a while she started to talk with a hoarse voice. 

“You looked cute together.” 

“Fuck you Hannah.” He chuckled. 

“I'm glad you get along.” She smiled an honest and sweet smile. 

“Are you alright?” Mike asked and sipped his coffee. 

“Yeah... thanks I guess...” 

They kept sitting in silence, listening to the wind rattling every surface it could grip. He let Hannah take a sip from his coffee. She was petting his hair and then looked down. 

“Where did Deacon go?”

“I don't know. But we've been looking for him.” Mike sighed.

He told her everything that happened during her trip. Her face changed from embarrassed to shocked and then settled on absolutely bewildered. 

“Oh shoot, I... I would never...” She put her face into her hands.

“Hannah, I know. We all know.” He patted her back and moved his arm around her shoulder, pressing her close to him.

“Do you think he's okay?” She asked, her voice muffled by her hands.

“I don't know. We didn't find him.” 

“When something happened to him it's my fault.” She started to sob, but Mike shook her a bit. 

“He tried to rape you, so no. Don't do that to yourself.” She trembled a bit and then looked up at him, trying to wrap her head around, what he had said. 

“The worst thing is, I think I would have let you do me. Erik too.” A red tinge spread over her face and down her neck. 

“Yeah and Kevin would have killed us.” He grinned. 

“Nah, he watched Nick fuck me too. But yeah, it was a bad idea to take that many pills but I wanted to be... like you.” She admitted and looked at the carpeted stairs.

“Like me?” Mike looked puzzled.

“Like Ty or you... you don't seem to care. You're doing stuff without thinking about what others will think.” 

“Ah... I care. Otherwise I would have let Stevenson snuggle with me.” He grinned and looked at her. 

“That's something different.” She laughed: “I should've taken a photo.” 

“Don't, he's going to kill you and me.” He grinned.

“You stink by the way.” Hannah laughed and looked at him. 

“I know. But I can't change that now.” Mike looked only mildly embarrassed, he remembered Erik cumming all over him and basked in the memory. 

“You could shower though... I mean occasionally.” She grinned.

“I do.” He looked a bit sulky.

“Yeah, but somehow you manage to attract filth.” For good measure she sniffed at the shirt, he had sweated through during their trip in the storm. 

“And ain't that true.” He grinned and emptied his cup winking at her. 

“Oh gosh darn it!” Hannah mock slapped him and got up. “I'm making breakfast. You're helping?”

He nodded and got up too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short but I might be able to upload another chapter this weekend. So stay tuned.


	41. Chapter 41

Making pancakes and getting a blowjob wasn't something Mike would count as ordinary but the last few weeks hadn't been ordinary at all. While he was turning three flapjacks in the skillet, he could feel his orgasm approaching. Hannah was swallowing around his length and he felt her small nose brushing against his pubes. He thought about the fact that she had complained about his smell, but that hadn't stopped her from kneeling in front of him and sucking him down. Multitasking wasn't his forte so he dropped a pancake on the way to the plate, when he spilled down her throat. She let all of his cum shoot out into her and cleaned his cock afterwards. When she rose back to her feet, she captured his mouth into a kiss, which he returned briefly, getting back to his task. 

“... I don't even like pancakes.” Mike said, looking at the huge bowl full of the mix, sitting on the counter, with open disgust. 

“I'll take over.” She grinned, rubbing her ass along his groin while trading places with him. 

Mike busied himself making coffee with an expensive looking machine and cracked a few eggs to make french toast, like Hannah had ordered him earlier. 

“Do I smell pancakes?” A yawning sleep drunk Erik stumbled into the room, he stretched and scratched his junk. 

“Ooh, gross Stevenson.” Ashley pushed past him and hugged Hannah, taking over the skillet and freeing her to cut fruit on the kitchen island. 

“Good mornin'.” Kevin shuffled into the kitchen rolling his shoulders and making his neck pop. 

“Stop it.” Hannah scolded him and then kissed him lovingly. 

For a brief moment Mike thought about the place that mouth had been before and imagined Kevin giving him a blowjob. He shook the mental image from his brain and busied himself with his bestowed task again. Erik caressed his ass while the others were busy and he turned around with a menacing look in his eyes. The redhead shrugged and grabbed a piece of apple from Hannah's work station. 

“Get dishes you oaf.” Hannah slapped his hand, when he reached for the precisely cut fruit again. 

Some time later Erik was pressing oranges by hand, while Mike smoked under the kitchen vent, drinking coffee again. The others were swarming in and out the kitchen grabbing load after load of food. 

“Where's Ty?” Mike asked Ashley, who walked past them with the french toast. 

“I don't know. She's not sleeping anymore. You could help us, you know.” She chided him. 

“Did already.” He grinned, blowing smoke in her face, which made her wrinkle her nose. 

“Fuck you Sullivan.” She walked out.

Erik finished pressing the last oranges and the boys got into the dining room, where Hannah had loaded the table with a variety of breakfast foods. Kevin was sitting in one of the chairs, stuffing bacon into his mouth, waiting for the others to sit down. 

“Stop eating already.” Hannah smacked him up the back of his head and he coughed up the bacon he just had swallowed. 

Erik and Mike sat down opposite of Hannah and Ashley, while Kevin sat at the front-side in between Erik and his girlfriend. 

“Where are the others?” Ashley repeated Mike's question which made Kevin snicker. 

“Just be quiet.” He answered. 

They all followed the cue. After a few moments they could hear the shower upstairs and then a faint tapping pierced the silence. Slowly all of them heard an additional sound, a continuous moaning and grunting. 

“I'll be damned.” Erik grinned. 

“Your ex is a fucking whore Stevenson.” Kevin grinned and grabbed another piece of bacon. 

“So, should we start eating before it gets cold?” Hannah said, a blush creeping up her cheeks. 

Mike watched the others eat with fervor and looked at the prepared foods. He got a bit of scrambled eggs and snatched up a piece of melon. 

“Come on Mike.” Hannah looked at his plate: “You need to eat more.” 

“Don't start like my mom.” He looked at her and slowly picked at his eggs. 

“Let him be Hannah.” Erik said, while he shoved his fifth pancake in his mouth. 

For some reason the blond boy felt very confused and pleased as well, when the large footballer took his side. 

They had nearly all stopped eating, when Nick and Ty arrived freshly showered with wet hair, sitting down at the table without saying anything. 

“So, should I disinfect the shower?” Kevin asked grinning. 

“Go fuck yourself Kevin.” Tyler answered and loaded her plate with a pancake and fruits. 

Suddenly the doorbell rang and they all looked at each other surprised. The storm hadn't let up and the large garden window, they were sitting in front of, was nearly completely covered by snow. Kevin got up and walked to the front door. From the dining room they heard some loud talking. All of a sudden a black policeman stood inside the room looking furious from one teen to the other. 

“You!” He just said, pointing around at the teens. 

Kevin came running back into the room and stopped in his tracks, when he saw the situation. 

“Sir, you can't just enter this house.” He chimed up nonetheless.

“I tell you what I can do! I'm gonna arrest all of you until I know where my son is.”

“You're Deacon's dad.” Ashley looked astonished at the man. 

“Sir, you can't arrest us after illegally entering this house.” Hannah said with a calm voice and more conviction than Mike had ever anticipated her being capable of. 

“Don't tell me what I can and can't do.” The man shouted again. 

Erik, who had kept on eating his last piece of french toast, slowly let his eyes rest on the police man. 

“Mr. Washington, your son has left this house last night after we had an altercation. We looked for him for hours but couldn't find him. When the weather clears, we will show you where we lost his track.” Calmly the redhead ended his statement and shoveled eggs and bacon on his plate. 

“I know your kind.” Mr. Washington pointed at him. 

“What exactly is his kind?” Kevin asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“He is one of those fucking Stevensons. They're racist bigoted assholes, sitting on their land, waiting for a black kid taking a shortcut to shoot it in the head.” The policeman raged on. 

“Mr. Washington, please leave this house.” Kevin asked calmly. 

Erik kept on eating but Mike noticed his muscles tensing. He carefully moved his leg against his, helping him to calm down. Mr. Washington looked at Kevin, still angry but at a loss by the calmness of the teens. 

“Mr. Washington, we'll help you as best we can. Deacon is our friend. But that's no reason to walk outside into a blizzard.” Tyler added with a serene voice. 

“I'm gonna get y'all locked up.” He still fumed but turned around. 

Kevin followed him to the door and closed it behind him after he had left. They all waited until they heard a car leaving the premisses. When Kevin reentered the room he slumped on his chair. 

“That could have gotten out of hand easily... fuck.” He let his hands wander through his hair. 

“So, Erik's a prime suspect now? I knew he was a shady fuck.” Mike grinned at Tyler who duplicated the stupid look. 

“It's not funny.” Hannah added and then she did something none of them had expected, she put her phone on the table and pressed play. 

“If someone pressures you into saying anything, I'm gonna give this to my mom and she's gonna sue the whole fucking police district.” 

In the background the whole discussion played and the teens listened to what just had happened again. 

“Is your family really like that?” Ashley asked Erik who still ate. 

“Yeah, a lot of them.” He admitted shoving eggs in his mouth. 

“Well, I'm glad you're not.” She smiled at him and toasted with her orange juice.


	42. Chapter 42

The storm lasted into the late afternoon, Ashley was the first to leave, when the weather had cleared a bit at last, her parents picking her up, thanking Kevin for letting her stay. They had already talked to Deacon's mother and were extremely worried about the whole situation. Next up was Nick, who got picked up by his older sister. She cursed the whole way from her car to the front door and back, but she agreed to take Ty with her too. She also listened to them talking about the circumstances of Deacon's departure but just shrugged, saying they should wait until the recommended 24 hours had passed.

“You're sure you don't want to stay?” Hannah asked and looked at the two tall boys getting ready to walk through the snow again. 

“I dealt enough damage for a week Hannah.” Mike hugged her, stealthily pushing the pills back into her pocket. 

She nodded, watching Kevin and Erik sharing a manly hug. 

“You'll be okay Stevenson.” He grinned and patted Hannah's shoulder: “See you around Sullivan.” 

Mike nodded and the two boys left the property by walking down the car tracks, they were still getting snowed on, but at least the wind had ebbed down. Their way back to Mike's house felt shorter than their way to Kevin's place had been the day before, but they reached the house in total darkness nonetheless. Both recognized the sound of the shotgun and Mike told Mrs. Parker what they had been up to. She followed them inside again and questioned them about the rumor of the missing boy. They told her what they knew. Mike didn't withhold much of the information and even added the part of Deacon trying to coerce Hannah to sleep with him. Mrs. Parker looked shocked but at the same time she stated, that this was exactly the behavior, that got black kids in trouble and that the two boys had done good by protecting the nice girl. She left blackout drunk again. 

“She should meet my uncle.” Erik said after they had helped her outside: “They would get along swimmingly.”

“Why?” Mike asked knocking down a half filled glass of wine. 

“He's in the klan.” Erik drank his own wine and then moved to the stairs. 

“Whatcha plan on doing.” Mike followed him. 

“Need to train.” The redhead shrugged and Mike rolled his eyes but still followed him down into the gym.

They got back into their routine. Mike doing homework and Erik sweating through his borrowed clothes, while doing an insane amount of reps. At some point the blond started quizzing the other about the homework he just had finished and scolded him for lacking behind in nearly all of their subjects. After a while Mike joined his friend doing pull ups first and then trying to bench press with the redhead above him, mocking his abilities constantly, but still helping with the weight. Their last exercise had been a full belly workout, after which they just kept lying on the floor the smaller boy catching his breath, while the other stretched his back and legs. 

“You know... you climbed the ladder tonight?” Erik said out of the blue. 

“What ladder?” The blond asked, gasping for air.

“You promoted yourself from two time murderer to serial killer.” The redhead turned towards him and grinned.

“Wha... why?” Mike turned to his side as well and looked at the other with a puzzled expression. 

“He was your third.” Erik added. 

“Mh... I don't think he counts as a full one. He was nearly dead when we found him.” The blond mused and moved closer to the other. 

“So what?” The redhead had an unnerving glimmer in his eyes. 

“What do you think?” Mike started kissing the underside of the other's chin, while entangling their legs.

“Alright, then you need a third victim.” He grinned.

“Are you proposing I choose someone I want to kill?” The blond had to grin now as well. 

“So far you hadn't had much chance to choose.” Erik contemplated hugging the other close to himself. 

Mike captured the other's lips and kissed him softly, toying with his bottom lip before gently pushing his tongue forward. The redhead returned the kiss and caressed the slender body, letting his hand wander along the spine. When they broke apart Mike panted, resting his head against the other's broad chest. 

“I guess you wanna be involved in the whole thing.” He licked over a cloth covered nipple under the sweat soaked shirt. 

“...wouldn't mind.” Erik rolled them both over so the smaller boy was lying on top of him. 

Now the blond was massaging the pecs, grinding himself against the muscled body. The redhead watched in awe while a wanton look started to overtake Mike's eyes. The latter sat up and removed his shirt, then he lifted the hem of the other's. 

“Strategically we should choose someone we don't now.” He ground himself harder against the other, when he felt his response straining against him. 

“How?” Erik asked.

“I'll think about it.” The blond grinned and started to unbutton the other's jeans. 

The redhead's erection sprung free from it's confinements, when he pulled both jeans and shorts down. Mike spit in his hands but the musky smelling wet sheen made it clear, that there wasn't much lubrication needed. He pumped the dick a few times, then moved his thumb under his foreskin, when he pulled it back he looked at the accumulated gunk, that was now smeared all over his digit. He wiped his hand on his own jeans which the other had opened. His own dick was hard as well and he could smell, what Hannah had commented on. Focusing more on the dirt than he did normally, he noticed his own sweat, also there still was dried cum from the last day on him.

“Shit... maybe... we should shower first?” He admitted. 

Erik raised an eyebrow then toppled him over ridding him of his jeans and underwear and spreading his legs. Without a care he started to lick in between the cheeks moving over the hole to the taint and giving the balls a careful massage with his tongue. Mike still felt a little sore but he didn't comment on it, his brain was swimming with lust and he nearly wasn't able to resist the urge to tell the other to just fuck him raw, all the while Erik took his time with his ministrations carefully opening him up with wet fingers and massaging his prostate like there was no tomorrow. The blond already came before a third finger had entered him, panting hard. Slowly the footballer cleaned a bit of the new release from his lower abdomen, then looked at him for a sign of how to go on. Mike's eyes rested on his, pupils blown from the recent orgasm but he nodded. 

Erik slowly added the third finger spreading the boy under him more. He made a quick move to swipe some of the cum away and covered his own erection with it. Slowly he buried himself into the others ass and let the blond get used to the intrusion before he started to move. Mike was already out of it, he had his legs hugged around the other letting him have his way. The redhead started a filthy kiss, drinking up the other's moans, while constantly letting his dick push against the prostate. Rubbing his cock on the muscled belly Mike came a second time. He was only partially aware that the other pulled out and covered his exposed ass and groin with his cum. Panting the redhead let himself sink down burying the blond under his weight. 

They kept lying on the floor until the house system kept on annoying them about a call on the landline. Mike made the thing turn it loud and waited for the caller to identify himself. 

“Hello darling.”

“Hi mom.”

“How are you sweetie, is everythin' okay?”

“Yeah. I've got a friend over.”

“Why didn't you answer your phone?” 

“I think the battery died. We've been studyin' at Kevin's house and had to stay the night because of the storm.” 

“Is the weather better now?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Honey, I have to go, but I'll be home in a few weeks and then we can catch up. Love you.”

“You too.” 

The click marked the end of the call and Erik started to breathe again. Mike looked annoyed hugging the huge form above him. 

“I think I got an idea.” The blond said. 

“Hmm?” 

“You know, about choosing someone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're nearing the first deliberate kill. Are you excited? :D


	43. Chapter 43

The next days passed with nothing noteworthy happening. The boys kept their routines, only leaving the house two times, once to get more of Erik's clothes, his mother had kindly packed, and one time to get to Hannah to study, which they really did this time. Apart from that Mike had started to read a lot on the internet and was now using a lot of vpn clients and weird browsers to search for things and ordering stuff, Erik wasn't really interested in. 

A phone call with Mike's dad cleared the mess with the exploded power plant. A contact of his in the police force said, that they had dropped the investigation because it lead nowhere so far and they needed people to look for the missing son of one of their own. So Deacon's body hadn't yet been found, Mike made a mental note. 

They could go back to the trailer park if they wanted but they should do so sensibly, avoiding drugs and the like, because the cops still looked into the illegal fighting scene. Mike asked about the investigation of the vandalism, the school had probably launched by now, but his father just laughed and told him the school had already cleared the mess. None in the force was ready to deem it a real crime and as long as nobody started to sing, the thing would only further the school's investment in better locks. Erik grinned at the comment. 

They we're lying on the couch in the filthy living room, they had made their base. Dirty dishes piled on the side tables, empty bottles were lying around and stinking clothes littered the floor. The couch was covered in greasy handprints and stains of various bodily fluids. Mike was smoking a joint while he quizzed Erik on their school stuff. The redhead was getting better but still lacked Mike's ability to grasp the complex matters on his own. He was doing one handed pushups, while he answered most of the history related part. 

Outside the snow had thawed a bit but a new storm was approaching again. Mike finished his questioning and looked outside, then at the time on the large TV running the local news. 

“Today's as good a day as any, don't you think?”

“For what?” 

“Put some fresh clothes on and leave your phone here, we're gonna have some fun.” 

The redhead did as he was ordered, annoyed he looked at the cheap new shoes, the other pushed at him, but he put them on nonetheless. He did the same with the beanie watching Mike putting his hair up into his. Soon the both of them walked down to the car dealership. The guy behind the counter greeted him friendly and without a problem they borrowed an inconspicuous car. Slowly Mike drove them into a part of town that looked to be on the poorer side. He parked next to a grey box and killed the engine. The houses lining the street looked like little snow covered shoeboxes all a few feet apart from the sidewalk and evenly spaced out. The boys sat in the car until the wind picked up. Snow was coming down thicker now, obstructing the view of their vehicle further than the bare bushes did.

With gloves on his hands Mike approached the box and opened it with some special tools. A multitude of cables lay bare and within seconds he had unplugged some of them and plugged them in again in a different order. The streetlights started to flicker and then a few of them exploded, suddenly the whole block seemed to lay in darkness. One after the other the lights behind storm proved windows went out as well and they could hear people talking. Before anyone could open the door, Mike had locked the box up and was sitting in the car again. 

“And now?” Erik asked. 

“Wait a bit until they're back inside.” The blond said and watched the neighbors speak with each other only to soon get back inside, seeking shelter from the weather. 

When nobody was standing outside anymore, he turned the car back on and followed the dark street to a parking lot on the edge of a forest. Mike parked the car again and the two waited a bit more until a light became visible behind them. It was jumping up and down. In the flurry of snow it was hard to make out who it was. Mike pushed a pair of gloves to Erik and exited the car, gesturing the other to do the same. 

The black boy nearly walked by them without noticing, when the redhead hit him hard against the head. Face down he plummeted in the snow and kept lying there. 

The boys carried the body further into the woods for a good twenty minutes. Without additional light it was an ordeal, but they wanted to make sure, they couldn't be found as easily. Above them the branches of the trees shook in the wind. Mike got a knife out and cut through the clothes of the boy. When his torso was freed he looked down. 

“How do we do it?” Mike asked at a loss, the other murders had come more naturally, having to decide what to do was hard.

“Mhh... can I break his legs? Maybe he wakes up then.” Erik enquired and looked at the blond. 

“Okay, then I'm gonna put a gag on him.”

Mike cut two strips out of the boy's clothes, pushing one into the unconscious boy's mouth and securing it with the other, tying it around the face. The boy stirred a bit but didn't wake up. Erik looked down, grabbed a rock and pushed it under the left leg, then he let his foot come down hard. A disgusting grinding sound pierced the silence and with a grunt the boy was wide awake, looking from one of the boys to the other. Tears were immediately streaming down his face. His eyes reflected the little bit of moonlight from above, one pupil was distinctly bigger than the other.

“Fuck, you probably gave him a concussion.” Mike grinned. 

The boy tried to crawl away but with his knife, Mike cut off two fingers from his right hand. Looking at the blood seeping into the snow. He held his knife so that the boy could see any further movement would result in more missing body parts. Erik looked over at the boy's panicked expression, grinned and then let his foot crush down on the now propped up right knee. The kneecap was crushed as well as the whole joint making the boy grunt again in pain, more tears streaming down his face. 

For the first time the boy tried to grab Mike, which resulted in the blond catching the offending arm and cutting deep over the wrist, making the hand unusable by separating most of the tendons. Gathering that he was now completely crippled a hopelessness took hold of the boy's eyes, while his body started to heave. 

“Kill him, before he chokes on his puke.” Erik looked amazed at the blood spilling into the snow. 

Mike thought about sticking his knife directly into the boy's heart but he decided against it, instead he pressed the boy down onto the snowy floor and cut his gut open over his navel. The boy shuddered while Mike extended the cut until the organs started to spill. It took a bit of time until the boy died in agony, if his eyes and the muffled sounds were something to go by. The entrails laid steaming in the snow melting every snowflake falling down onto them. 

Mike wrapped the knife in a glove, he pulled off, while he watched Erik nudge the body carefully avoiding stepping into blood. 

“Next time we need to open a head. I want to know if I made him bleed into his brain.” The redhead said, getting his friend to only shake his head and grin at the statement. 

They left the scene without obscuring any footprints, most of them had already been covered by the snow anyways. When they reached the car Mike produced a plastic bag and put his gloves inside, getting new ones to clean of the snow from the car. Without turning the lights on, they got back to the darkened street, driving carefully. None of the streetlamps had been turned on again and the houses looked dark as well. They left the neighborhood. Mike returned the car and they walked towards his neighborhood. 

Before they entered the house, Mike made them lose their shoes, he turned on the fireplace and threw them inside. After that was done, he pulled the plastic bag from his jacket and shook it's contents into the sink. He let hot water run in and then poured bleach into it. Erik was hugging him from behind, nuzzling his neck. 

“How long until they find him?” He breathed into his ear. 

“Not as long as Deacon I think, but who knows.” Mike was turning around and kissed him.

They shared a heated kiss, the redhead invading his mouth and shoving his tongue as far back as he could. When breathing got hard, they broke the kiss, resting their foreheads against each other. 

“Why'd you choose the neighborhood?” Erik asked. 

“They don't have any cameras and they had some minor electrical problems the last weeks. Also... they're mostly black.” The blond boy answered, letting the other hoist him on the counter. 

“So, you're now a racist too?” The footballer narrowed his brows carefully, observing the other's reaction. 

“I don't give a shit what skin color someone's got but I figured whites mostly kill whites and blacks mostly kill blacks so we should maybe cross those patterns to make it harder on the police... if they even investigate fully.”

“You thought a lot about this.” The redhead recognized baffled. 

“Let's say I'm the brains, you're the muscle.” Mike cupped the large biceps and winked at him. 

Erik got quiet and nodded toying with the hem of the other's shirt. Without resistance the blond boy let him pull it over his head, immediately hands were caressing the pale skin. Mike's nipples got massaged and then toyed with by strong fingers. 

“You could probably kill someone just by knocking their head in with your fist.” Mike had grabbed Erik's right hand and kissed the knuckles. 

“That would be fast... you wanna try it?” Erik slowly got down to his knees, nuzzling the other's crotch. 

The blond sucked on two fingers of the hand, he had previously caressed, and just nodded enthusiastically. The redhead had opened the other's jeans with one hand and pulled the hard cock out. 

“You've been hard the whole time, haven't you?” He grinned from the floor up to the other. 

“Yeah... I...” Mike didn't come any further because a mouth closed around his erection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it... ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	44. Chapter 44

At some point during the evening the two boys had made it onto the couch again. Erik was spooning the other, his cock still buried in the skinny boy's ass. No sunlight was letting them know that it was nearing lunchtime, when the doorbell rang. Slowly they stirred. Mike noticed the morning wood in his ass and for a moment considered fucking himself on it instead of opening the door, but then the ringing repeated itself. Erik awoke too, noticing their predicament and bucked forward a little to signal his interest, but then he heard the doorbell too. 

“Shit.” The redhead exclaimed and pulled out of the other making Mike's ass leak cum onto the couch. 

A few seconds later the boys had pulled sweatpants and t-shirts on and Mike ran to the door. Looking on the display of the security system, which showed him, who was in front of the house. He opened the door and let the guest walk in. Erik recognized the girl. 

“Hi Linda.” The redhead waved. 

She entered the living room after losing her coat and boots and swiftly turned around back to her cousin.

“How'd you manage to trash this place too? I thought aunty Ros had somebody to clean?” 

Disgusted of the couch the blond girl sat on one of the chairs surrounding the dining table. She shoved a little at the dirty encrusted plates and wrapping papers that lay strewn all over it. Mike shot his cousin a piercing glare, not because he was annoyed by her, but because he had noticed something off about her and he wasn't sure what exactly. Carefully he looked her up and down, but aside from her being completely clothed in normal attire, he couldn't find what he was looking for, so he reigned his suspiciousness back in. Erik stretched and let himself fall down onto the dirty couch. He at least didn't seem to mind the overall state of their living quarters. 

“Not that I'm not happy to see you, but why are you here?” Mike sat down across the table from his cousin. 

Linda sighed and produced a jar of moonshine from a large bag, opening it up and taking a sip, then she pushed it at her cousin. He drank without questioning the measure, already certain it would lead up to something unpleasant. 

“I... ugh...” Her eyes started to fill with tears but she hastily blinked them away. “First of all, your dad is in a bit of shit, so he left again.” 

“Why?” Erik chimed in before Mike could say anything.

Linda looked at him a small smile playing around her mouth. 

“Some of the dumb fucks, he arranged the fight with, leaked the location to the cops who are now investigating what happened.” She let her eyes wander to the jar of moonshine which Mike shoved over the table again. 

“He made you fuck a cop, didn't he?” The blond looked at his cousin and waited for a moment, he knew how his father ticked. 

“Yeah...” She sighed and a few tears came back into her eyes. 

Erik looked shocked but kept quiet, stood up and went over to the table, shoving clothes from one of the chairs to sit down. Immediately the moonshine was in front of him and he took a large sip. 

“You okay? Be honest.” The blond stretched his hand over the table and felt the slender fingers of his cousin almost immediately grasping his.

“As good as one can be after that shit.” She looked at their fingers and started toying with his hand. 

For a while they sat in silence, occasionally passing the jar until everyone of them had a good buzz going. Linda had lost her sweater along the way, sitting there with a deep cut top that showed her impressive cleavage. 

“The cop's nice though.” She grinned suddenly and produced her phone. 

The picture of a skinny tall white man with slightly curly dark hair and blue eyes was on it. He had a crooked smile and was toasting to the camera with a bottle of beer. Erik started to grin. 

“You found the one Irish guy.”

Linda grinned too and Mike started to laugh. 

“So, he's okay?” 

“For a pig he's alright.” The blond girl grinned and then added: “He brought his grandpa's moonshine to our second date so...”

Erik was lifting the jar with a questioning look. 

“No, that's our grandpa's booze.” She winked at Mike, who put his face into his hands. 

“Don't! Don't tell him.” The blond boy looked embarrassed. 

“Why?” She grinned. 

“Wha'?” Erik looked from one cousin to the other, waiting for a big reveal. 

“The original Michael Sullivan, he claims to be, Mike here is named after him. He was thrilled when he heard the child would have his name. Only managed to ruin half the wedding.” She snickered.

“What did he do?” The redhead asked, taking another sip of the strong alcohol.

“He shot the doves my mom's parents had let fly.” Mike sighed and Erik started to laugh. 

“That all?” He grinned. 

“Nah, he drunk himself senseless and started to feel up Mike's other grandma.” Linda added laughing.

“Sometime during the wedding he passed out and didn't see my mom's water break during the father-daughter dance. Legend has it great-grandma Sullivan nearly broke her leg slipping in the puddle on the dance floor.” The blond blurted and immediately took the jar to drink a large mouthful. 

“Our family's quite the catch.” Linda winked at Erik, who turned red.

“Whatcha mean by that?” The redhead's hair and face had decided to match color nearly perfectly. 

“Come on, it smell's like you two fucked in here mere hours ago and the whole damn couch is covered in jizz.” She lifted an eyebrow at the footballer's reaction.

“Thing is nobody can know though.” Mike explained and Linda nodded. 

“Conservative parents?” She shot a look at Erik. 

“The worst.” He admitted tonelessly, downing an insane amount of booze.

The three of them sat in silence, Mike getting impatient, because the feeling his cousin hadn't said everything, was nagging in the back of his head. Erik swayed a little in his seat. Linda scratched at a scab on her arm and for the first time Mike could see the inside of her elbow better. Now he knew what had put him off about her, looking at the small red dot's covering it. He scanned her face and made out an distinctly restlessness in her eyes, she hadn't possessed before. For the moment he let it slip but he planned to talk to her about it. 

“All in all your family's at least entertaining.” Erik said into the void. 

“Huh?” Linda inquired drinking from the, at least half emptied, jar. 

“Mine's really shit.” The redhead moved his hand along his chin, which showed signs of a beard growing. 

“Your dad and Fynn are complete trash but your mom and Halden seem nice enough.” Mike pointed out. 

“My mom's my dad's cousin and he shot his brother's leg off to get her.” Erik said looking down saddened.

Linda spit a bit of booze over the table and gave the redhead the jar. 

“His cousin cousin? Like Mike and I are cousins? Isn't that illegal?” She asked gobsmacked. 

“It is. They still managed to stay together and have four children... even though I doubt Fynn's my dad's.” Erik contemplated. 

“Why? He sure looks like you do.” Mike said and tried to remember something different about him. 

“Yeah, but he's the only one who got fat and the only other fat Stevenson is my dad's cousin.” 

“You think your mom fucked her brother?” Linda slowly turned pale. 

“No... my dad's other cousins, his dad had a lot of siblings.” He shook his head and grinned at the comment. 

“...and your dad called me trash.” Mike laughed and rubbed the other boy's back. 

Linda cleared her throat and stared at the ceiling: “This might be the worst time to ask... but I'm a bit short on cash so... I wanted to ask Mike, if he would do a video with me... again.”

“I could just give you money.” Mike said but his cousin vehemently shook her head. 

“If you don't wanna do it, it's alright. Then I'll work out something else.” 

Silence was sinking down on them, the blond took a short glance at Erik who just shrugged. After a while Mike pushed his chair away from the table and stood up. 

“Whatcha doin'?” Linda asked. 

“Gonna shower first.”


	45. Chapter 45

Erik was checking the camera while his friend was fucking his cousin on the freshly made bed in his room. It was a good setting. Mike managed to always maneuver her so she, her tits or ass were facing the camera. At the moment he was sitting on the edge of the bed having her bounce up and down his length. They'd forgone the condom this time because that was apparently what the viewers wanted to see. Erik had shot footage with a second camera getting all the close ups Linda otherwise never managed to film. 

A few positions later Mike had cum already inside of her once and was now standing in front of her while she let him masturbate in front of her face. The cum was starting to spurt out and ran all over her, letting the make up smear down her face. Some of the liquid dripped onto her breasts and she massaged them with one hand while pleasuring herself with the other. Erik got a good shot of the cum running down her body.

Mike sat back down on the bed afterwards, grinning devilishly at his cousin. She just started to laugh at their antics and made Erik end the video while turning one camera off herself. The girl grabbed her bag and clothes and moved into Mike's bathroom, immediately squealing with joy and telling them, she would drown herself in the bathtub. She closed the door and left the boys sitting in the nearly empty room. 

Erik sat down next to Mike and moved the shorter boy's hand into his crotch. 

“Can we do something about this?” The redhead asked and Mike grinned. 

“Wanna cum all over me again.” 

“Yeah.” 

Mike scooted back on the bed laying down, watching the other boy pull his erection out of his pants and starting to jerk it violently. More to have something to do with his own hands the blond reached down and started to tug on his own dick, still sensitive from his previous activities. He watched the pleasure filled look on the redhead's face and glances ghosting over his body. From deep inside a feeling welled up, he never before had felt that clearly. He enjoyed the fact he made the other so horny, he was able to cum just by looking at his lanky body. The first specs of cum landed on his face and he mimicked the expression his cousin had showed the camera. Most of the load was covering his torso and he waited until the other had finished, then he swiped a finger through it only to suck it seductively in his mouth. Erik was again spreading the cum all over him, massaging it into his skin leaving a sticky residue. 

“Shit, Hannah was right.” 

“Huh?” 

“I attract filth.” Mike started to laugh and pulled the redhead down to kiss him. 

They lay kissing on the bed, Erik had two fingers stuffed into the other's hole, when the bathroom door opened. The redhead immediately moved away from the smaller boy and a blush spread down his face and neck. Linda was swaying a bit but otherwise seemed to be relaxed from the bath. 

“'m going home, horny bitches.” She waved at the boys and gathered her stuff. 

Mike had pulled his clothes back on and helped her move the bag downstairs. He watched her pull on her boots with some effort.

“Whatcha using?” He asked hushed. 

“'s just temporary. To get shit outta my head.” She answered slurred. 

“Just stop in time. You know how long I had the tremors after the painkillers.” He looked into her glassy eyes and she just nodded, then tears started to roll down her cheeks.

“'d to go to the ob-gyn, y'know. They made all kinda tests and then I swallowed a pill to not get pregnant from it.” Mike didn't know what to do and decided to hug her awkwardly. 

“Mom came with me, she's glad you two got me out of it.” Linda explained, tears streaming down her face and into Mike's shirt. 

“I don't know how many had... you know... done it before they came to it. The one who bought me the drink wasn't one of 'em.” She sobbed a bit and then steadied herself again, drying her eyes on her sleeve. 

“Fuck it, it's gonna be okay. I'm gonna be okay.” She smiled again and Mike petted her shoulder. 

“Call me if you need anything, don't go to some sleazy fuck.” He hugged her again, while she nodded and then left the house. 

Slowly Mike moved back into the living room again slumping down on the couch and turning on the news. Erik came down from the second floor stretching himself and making a beeline for the kitchen. A few moments later he came back with a bag of wonder bread peanut butter, marshmallow spread, sprinkles, sweet condiments and a banana. 

“So you aim for a healthy breakfast today?” Mike pointed at the fruit and grinned, when the other got annoyed with him. 

“This is more a lunch don't you think?” The other motioned towards the time on the tv screen which showed the time close to three p.m. 

“Oh no, we made you skip breakfast, how can you cram all those calories in just two meals.” Mike snickered and stole the banana. 

“We had liquid breakfast.” Erik bit into his first loaded sandwich looking at his stolen banana somewhat longingly. 

“Don't remind me of it I'm still feeling nauseous having drank that much on an empty stomach.” Slowly Mike chewed the piece of banana he'd just bit off. 

“Aint't that what you usually do? Drink instead of eating.” The redhead prodded and now it was the other's turn to be annoyed. 

“Not anymore, I'm trying to get my shit together, you should too.” Pointing at the white bread, he bit into the banana again and then moved to the front of the couch. 

The tv showed the street they had visited the day before and a winded explanation later they knew it was only to warn of the neglect in some parts of the city. The reporter managed to get a few residents to talk about the power outage during the storm, the latter, considering the amount of snow that fell down during the interview, hadn't completely let up. An electrician was fixing the wires Mike had put in disarray. So the reporter tried to get him to talk about how long it had been, since somebody had checked the circuits of the street. The man looked exhausted and shook the snow off his hat, while the woman talked to him. At some point he just guessed, a temp had mixed up the connections. The woman was spouting off, claiming the city was only hiring short term laborers and that things like this could only happen in such an underfunded area. 

“So they haven't found shit?” Erik swallowed the rest of his fifth sandwich and licked strawberry syrup of his fingers. 

“Seems like it.” 

“'m gonna go train.” The redhead stood up and walked down the stairs. 

Mike grabbed his school stuff and followed the other. While Erik trained, he began to read the test questions for the upcoming English exam, even though Henderson hadn't been at the gathering of teachers in front of the school. 

“You think Henderson will be back?” Mike asked slowly smoking weed again. 

Erik just grunted a response while he bench pressed weights again. More than an hour in the blond ditched his learning and joined the training to do pull ups again and teach the other about boxing moves. The redhead was fast in learning physical matters. So Mike gathered he might benefit from mixing it with their other educational content. While teaching him about sidesteps he made him remember all of their history and biology stuff, questioning him over and over while following every false answer with a jab to his side.  
They were doing planks when Erik uttered something that hadn't crossed Mike's mind so far. 

“It's Wednesday today?” He kept himself in the position staring at a timer that told the two when to rest.

“...think so.” Grunted the other boy feeling his whole body shiver from exertion. 

“Then school starts again tomorrow.” Erik sighed and let himself fall face down on the gym mat when the timer stopped. 

“Shit... you're right.” The blond turned onto his back and tried to regain his breath. 

They finished their training and Mike let the system give him the time. It was nearing six o'clock. 

“Is there something you wanted to do still.” The blond looked at him questioning.

“You mean apart from testing your theory that I could possibly kill someone with a single blow?” Erik grinned and Mike jabbed at him mockingly. 

“Maybe something else, three kills a week makes us prime suspects.” The blond shoved the sweaty strands of hair out of his face. 

He couldn't completely ban the disappointment from his face, but the footballer started to think about something to do. Then he just pulled the other close and kissed him longingly and with an urgency the other hadn't felt from him for a long time. Unhinged the tongue licked in his mouth and he had trouble to accommodate the sudden intrusion. The kiss took it's sweet time and Mike got lightheaded trying to breath, when it was possible. When Erik eventually moved back into his former position the blond gasped and had to blink black spots from his vision. 

“Whaa... why?” He asked puzzled.

“I don't know how much I can make out with you, when school and all starts again.” He grinned and caressed Mike's cheek with his huge hand. 

“Oh... yeah, that.” The blond grinned sheepishly and snuck a kiss onto the palm of his hand. 

“You are staying though?” Mike asked, suddenly realizing that they'd never talked about anything their future held for them. 

“If you let me.” Erik nodded. 

“'Course.” Mike snuggled up to him: “Mom will be thrilled when she comes home... maybe more when the cleaning service got rid of all the grime.” 

“'R you gonna tell her?” The redhead looked unsure.

“Only if you want her to know.” He smiled and started to let his hand wander over the other's elevated six-pack, he had the feeling Erik had gained even more muscle in the week they'd spent together. 

“You know, what we should talk about?” Mike asked while toying with the other's waistband. 

“Hmm?” Erik lazily peered through half-lidded eyes. 

“The rules for when we go on our little hunting adventures.” The blond said whilst letting his hand glide lightly over the other's lower stomach. 

“Shoot.” 

“Never kill someone we know, if it's not completely necessary.” Mike removed the sweatpants from the other and marveled at the unclothed body. 

“Never use firearms, they complicate things and are easily tracked.” He started to kiss along the insides of the redhead's thighs, smelling sweat and getting tickled by the delicate red hairs. 

“If it can be avoided, never use a weapon twice.” Slowly he kissed around the crotch, burying his face in the red pubes, inhaling the musky smell. 

“But you already...” The redhead started but was quieted by the tongue licking from his taint to his balls. 

“I know... I'm not always as smart as you think.” Mike let his tongue continue up the shaft, giving the tip of the now straining erection a short lick.

“Lastly and most importantly we gotta spread the murders out more. Different police districts would be best but different states would be even better.” He let his tongue dip under the foreskin and let his tongue uncover the glans completely.

“One more rule...” Erik moaned when he felt the other swallow his cock but he spoke nonetheless, while placing his hands on Mike's head: “We need to kill a variety of people. It's stupid to only kill one race or gender or age group.” 

The blond signaled his understanding and then started to let his head bop up and down. Erik pressed his cock inside the welcoming heat feeling the back of Mike's throat trying to accommodate his length. When the other swallowed him he bucked into him relentlessly making the blond tear up but he didn't pull away, letting him have his way. It didn't take too long for him to cum and Mike had no chance but to swallow all of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You gotta have rules. At least for some things ;) Next chapter will be mostly fanservice so stay tuned.


	46. Chapter 46

After an elongated dinner, which was made out of ready made burritos, fries, chips, pizza rolls and different other things, Erik was able to heat or fry in minutes, they sat on the couch again. Mike was scratching at an disgusting speck of dirt standing out dark against the light cushions. 

“Do you think they'll keep on searching for the culprits?” Erik asked. 

“Which culprits?” The blond boy stretched his arms and let himself fall down on the cushions. 

“In school, I mean.” 

“They might, I dunno.” Something crossed Mike's face. 

He sprung to his legs, vanished upstairs and came back with a little vial. Erik scooted closer to him, when he had sat back down on the couch. 

“What's this?” He asked interested, looking at the nondescript brown glassware. 

“I don't really know but it might be some sort of strong hallucinogenic. Last time I took it, it made me cum so fucking hard.” The blond smiled and tried to ignore the fact it also left him tripping horribly. 

“So, should we try?” Erik seemed eager to do so. 

They both took a few drops and waited for the effects to become noticeable, when half an hour had passed and nothing had happened they took a good deal more, still joking about that maybe Mike had dreamed the effects. Slowly but surely they had undressed each other. The blond lay on his back, legs spread having the heavy boy lying on top of him, while they kissed each other breathless. He felt Erik caressing his sides, letting his large hands glide along his ripcage. In the back of his mind something informed him, that it wasn't usual to feel more than two hands at the same time but he didn't connect that back to the stuff he'd taken. He sucked on a finger that was stuck into his mouth, coated it in his saliva, feeling some dribbling from his mouth while the finger moved in and out of him. His whole body felt as if it was on fire, every fibre of the couch giving him pleasure, he had never experienced before. He felt as if everything, even the air was trying to make him cum. Erik somehow managed to move the finger inside him, immediately making him moan and fuck himself on it. 

He saw them both suddenly as if he was hovering above the scene. Noticed the redhead's glassy eyes and the three attempts he needed to open the lube. He also gathered that it took him a lot of effort not stroking himself to completion, when he spread it over his cock. Slick fingers were pushed into his gaping hole and Mike returned back into his body. His mouth felt empty and he opened it, stealing a hand to suck on three fingers at once, while his cock leaked pre cum all over his belly. When the other's dick at last entered him, he came in seconds covering them both with his cum. 

His orgasm made his ass clench on the other which made him release as well. Erik was far from coherent but Mike felt immediately what had happened. He hadn't gone fully soft after having the cum fill him and the act alone made Mike's own cock stand up with a vengeance, he noticed the dick inside him harden again as well. Slowly Mike was turned face down. He could feel the other fumbling to quickly put his erection where it belonged, when he noticed himself moaning and calling out to be fucked immediately. Nothing Erik did quieted him down. He screamed loudly, spurring him on to fuck him harder and faster, which the other did to the best of his abilities. The thousand little hands of the couch's fabric massaged his cock. He tried to look down fully convinced to see little people giving him a hand job, like worshippers would a heathen deity. Quickly he released his seed, basking in the feeling of giving his congregation, what it prayed for. 

A brief moment of clarity came over him after his orgasm and he noticed the other shooting his cum into him again. For a second he thought about the consequences but another wave of want hit him hard. He felt the other move out of him, while the loss made him whine a little, even the slow movement of the cum leaking from his hole let him shiver with lust. 

An undefined amount of time later he pressed his hands against a mirror in the gym. He could see himself being touched everywhere, until he couldn't figure out how many hands moved up and down his body. The room was spinning and morphing behind him and when something entered his ass he couldn't do more then throw a wanton look in the surface before him, being instantly shocked by his own arousal. He felt as if he was swimming in a sea of lust and he couldn't do more than brace himself whilst being impaled by a hard cock. His cum was already running down the mirror, when his brain processed the orgasm. The delay made him confused reaching down to touch the half hard dick, which jerked a little. Too late he noticed his legs giving out, making him fall down and being showered by the redhead's cum. 

His hair was hanging all over him, tickling his flesh and giving him goosebumps. He tried to move it away from his sensitive body but in front of the mirror all he saw was himself touching his body with a fucked out expression. The other made him stand on all fours prodding his hole again with his fingers, shoving them in and out harshly and removing a lot of the accumulated cum, letting it run down the back of his legs. His left hand reached around and started to pump the blond's erection, which made his eyes roll back into his head. 

Some time later Mike felt his body being fucked on one of the gym mats, his cum making him slide forward under the hard thrusts. He couldn't smell anything but their sweat and the sex in the air. The feeling for time had left him completely. Somewhere deep inside him an urge made itself known, he couldn't place at first. Then it dawned on him. His bladder was filled to the brim and every thrust made it announce this fullness. He struggled a little, trying to say what it was that bothered him, but he didn't seem to speak in any language besides moaning constantly. 

Cold sweat was soon covering his skin, while he cramped up to avoid releasing more than cum. Every thrust was like pushing a glass that was so full only the surface tension kept it's content inside. He felt tears running down his face from exertion, trying to clamp down. In slow-motion he moved his hand down, grabbing his still half hard cock to keep it from leaking. More of those punishing thrusts hit him making him shudder. Nausea was spreading through his whole body making him heave a little. The cramping of his stomach released a little bit of the tension and some urine shot out into his hand dripping down under him. He felt embarrassed and immediately started to sweat even more, when he noticed the leak had made him more desperate for release. 

His hand cramped down around his wet cock, trying to keep it from spilling more. He even tried to shove a finger into the slit to keep everything inside him. The thrusts kept moving him forward. Even though the urge to piss was enormous, he still felt the need to cum throughout his body. An especially uncoordinated shove of the other made him leak again. His cock spurting in his hand again, from there the urine ran down his legs and dripped on the mat. The other was still oblivious to his predicament and kept on ploughing him relentlessly. Now every move against his prostate was a sting to his bladder. His body cramped up more and more and tears started running down his face. He knew he was close to losing control but he couldn't help but fuck himself on the hard cock that was shoved inside him so vigorously. A longer leak sprung free and made him clench his ass apparently, because the fucking got harder. The unfortunate combination finally made him lose it. In shock he stared down while his bladder emptied itself. Piss was streaming down onto the mat and running down its sides. His bladder was completely out of his control. The relief felt so good that it momentarily overtook the shame, combined with being fucked he came whilst still pissing himself, leaving his body shaking with the conflicting experiences. His cock jerked out piss and cum with a force that both hit his face. 

The other lifted him up, to look down on the mat. He could see a grin spreading on his face while he started to kiss the tears and, to his horror, all other fluids away from his face. The fucking hadn't ended and a few thrusts later he felt the other's orgasm pulsing into him. When the other pulled out, he fell down into the stinking puddle not able to move his muscles anymore. He felt dirty and shame overtook the high his last orgasm had left him in. 

Suddenly arms were slung around him and he was picked up bridal style. He felt water surround him soon and relaxed a little. The first waves of renewed arousal cursed through him and he took one of the hands that held him and moved it to his cock, rubbing himself greedily against the palm. He floated to a place were he could grab something in the zero gravity of the water. He enjoyed being entered again. Mike didn't notice but he screamed at the other to fuck him again, when he took him in his arms and slung his legs around him. They shared some filthy kisses again until neither of them had any oxygen left in their lungs. Before his next orgasm hit Mike already faded in and out consciousness.


	47. Chapter 47

To say they were late was an understatement. It was their luck that the house system announced the weather half an hour before the bus came. Neither Mike nor Erik had slept much and neither of them felt ready for a grueling day of boring school stuff. Remnants of their night were still visible on their bodies even though they had awoken in the Jacuzzi next to the pool. Mike thanked that circumstance immensely. Without the constant massaging of the hot water he would have in no way been able to walk. Even though his back hurt like hell he could move, still every movement made him look like he was a thousand years old. 

The redhead was indiscriminately shoving food in his mouth whilst pulling clothes on. Mike had washed his face cleaning the rest of cum, he didn't know whose, from it. He was glad they mostly smelled of chlorine and a little sweat. With a damp cloth he cleaned cum from Erik's face and wondered, when it had gotten there, thinking about the number of times the redhead came inside of him. He wasn't able to remember all but just trying made him cringe. 

They hurried to the door. The redhead still munched away on some pieces of dry bread he snatched up. Whilst running to the bus stop he frequented, Mike called the cleaning service leaving a message, that the clean couldn't wait. They made it just in time and saw Ashley wave at them, talking to the bus driver to wait for the two. Inside the bus Mike fell down next to the dark haired girl, while Erik moved into the seat behind them. 

“You overslept?” She grinned.

“Yeah, we gamed all night.” Erik was convincingly fast with his explanation and Mike impressed with his spontaneity. 

“Are you staying with him?” She asked Erik interested. 

“Had a little fight with my dad so yeah.” The redhead grunted, leaning back in the seat, closing his eyes. 

Ashley kept on talking, while the others used the bus ride to catch up on a little sleep. Reaching the school, they saw the police cars before anything else. The policemen eyed them all warily, while they moved past them into the building. 

“Why?” Ashley asked a girl with straggly brown hair, walking in front of her. 

“Dunno, maybe because the footballer's missing? You know, his father is a police officer, Deacon?” 

She nodded and they entered the building. Mike had to repress a grin. The school had never been this clean. It smelled of bleach everywhere and not a single decoration was left on the walls, making the committees furious about their destroyed work. They claimed they had spirit week and a winter ball to plan and only three more weeks to make everything look festive again. Erik excused himself making a beeline for his teammates whilst Mike followed Ashley with whom he had maths. 

Their teacher, a middle-aged man called Mr. Campbell, seemed to be annoyed with something but it didn't deter him from talking them through the exercises they had had as homework. He complained about how many of them had not even started and congratulated Ashley on solving everything. When he saw Mike's completed work, he asked him, why he hadn't said, he'd solved everything as well, the blond just shrugged tiredly and looked outside the window, ignoring him best he could. 

Tyler opened the door half an hour later with a piece of paper from the principal excusing her tardiness. She fell onto the seat in front of Mike and when Mr. Campbell asked if she had finished her work, she admitted to only solving a little over half of it. He nodded and sighed, then started to move along with probability and the class slowly settled into their usual state. 

“Somebody pissed inside my locker.” Ty whispered to Mike angrily. 

“Shit, sorry.” The blond boy answered toneless, not truly caring but he knew how to keep up appearances. 

“Was it Erik?” She asked and looked him in the eye prodding. 

“How should I know, I don't think so. He's not smart enough to break into school and wreak so much havoc they have to close for a week.” Mike whispered. 

“Yeah, not alone.” She squinted her eyes and shot a wary glare at him. 

“I didn't do it, Ty.” Mike said and quickly sat back in his seat, when Mr. Campbell turned around, continuing his monologue. 

Math dragged along and his tiredness bordered on exhaustion. Mike was more or less sleeping in class, when the bell rang. He got his stuff and tried to leave the room but Mr. Campbell made him stop. 

“Mr. Sullivan, one thing. Did you apply for any scholarships?” He asked, a small smile playing around his lips. 

“... not really.” He admitted, even though he remembered Ty pressuring him to send one along with her, she'd even bought all the necessary post stuff, so he had had no chance of declining it. 

“You should really do it. You might be surprised what a smart kid like you can gain from a college education.” The man kept up his well meaning smile and Mike felt lauded and put down at the same time. 

“Thanks for the tip Mr. Campbell but I don't think more school can fix me.” He grinned when the smile fell from the man's face and exited the room. 

The school day turned out to be a drag. Not only did he see Erik only in recess but he also had to endure more teachers trying to get him to take care of his future. He did wish for the end of the school day, when he entered Henderson's class. English was his last subject for the day and he saw his redheaded footballer already sitting in a seat next to his. He fell down and looked at him groggily. 

“Man, I feel like someone mangled my whole body thrice.” The redhead admitted looking as tired as Mike felt. 

“I can't walk anymore. My fucking back is killing me.” He whispered and then stared around. 

“They fixed the room quite nice.” The blond stated. 

Everything was painted white again and the desk had been changed. A young woman was busy connecting a computer and checking a presentation behind her. She looked at them somewhat irritated and then turned back to her task. More and more people entered the room. Ty was sitting down in the front of class after she noticed Erik next to Mike. A quiet girl was looking at the large redhead in her usual seat and immediately looked for a new one. When the bell rang, the woman closed the classroom door and introduced herself. 

“Hello, I'm Catherine Moore and I'm going to finish your English class with you because Mr. Henderson will not return this year.” She smiled and then checked attendance. 

Suddenly Ty jumped up in her seat and looked at her pleadingly. 

“Sorry, I have to go to the bathroom.” She started running out of class and everyone could hear her retching from the corridor. 

“Oh...” Mrs. Moore only managed to say while she looked into the equally shocked faces of the students. 

The rest of class went over in a blur. Mike slept through most of the reading of the assigned book and saw in his few waking minutes that Erik didn't fare any better. When the bell rang the first thing he noticed was that Ty was still missing, she most likely was really sick. 

Mrs. Moore held both of the boys back, when they tried to exit the room. 

“Are you sure that is the impression you want to leave?” She looked at them sternly. 

Erik looked a bit caught but Mike just glared at her: “'s the best I can do.” 

“Then you'll have to work on yourself, don't you?” She said and crossed her arms. 

“Maybe you better talk to the other teachers, Ma'm.” Out of Mike's mouth the last word sounded like an insult. 

She raised her eyebrow and then looked at Erik: “And you, what's your excuse?” 

“I'm sorry Mrs. Moore, I just slept very little tonight.” He answered with a begrudged face. 

She nodded but chided him to go to bed earlier in the future, which he in turn nodded to. Then, at last, the boys could leave. 

“Fuck her.” Mike muttered and thought about the amount of teachers thinking he was some poor little boy that had to only better himself to be able to succeed in life. 

“What do you think happened to Henderson?” Erik asked, scratching his head yawning. 

“I think he got fired, don't you?” Ty had appeared from the ladies room looking as much as shit as the two did.

“What's up with the puking?” Mike asked, trying to look concerned.

“The fuck should I know. Since a few weeks I sometimes get nauseous suddenly.” She shrugged and left the building, cursing the snow falling down again. 

“There you are.” 

A quiet but familiar voice fell on Mike's ears and before he could understand what was happening Erik was lead away from him to a large old pick-up. His father locked the door behind the boy when he had entered the back seat and then jumped into the driver's seat. Without caring for the students walking to their cars, Magnus Stevenson pulled out of the parking lot, swiftly accelerating on the road. ,

“What... I... oh.” Somehow all three words Ty uttered captured Mike's feelings as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... everything's back to shit?!? ;) 
> 
> Thanks for reading, comments and kudos you beautiful people.


	48. Chapter 48

Since he had drank all day before Mike walked to school with a headache straight from hell. He hadn't been able to stop himself when he got home. The cleaned space only added to his feelings of loss. He refused to cry a single tear at the injustice and just started to dampen the world with enough booze to make any movie cowboy gasp. When his mom called, she sounded concerned at his slurred speech and asked him if he was alright. He didn't bother to lie to her and just straightaway told her he was too drunk to function. She scolded him over the phone and threatened to cancel the credit card. He reminded her that he could just beat up his teachers to get thrown out of school, which let her fall silent ending the call.

He didn't dare to smoke a joint while he strut down through the snowed in forest. Crossing the part where he estimated Deacon had fallen, he peered down the slope to see if anyone had disturbed the place, but no one so far seemed to have looked there. A little reminiscent he thought of Deacon's dad screaming at them and he remembered Hannah's ingenuity. Maybe she was the smartest of them all in the end.

In front of the school the cops waited again and he was glad he hadn't smoked weed on his way, although they didn't pay attention to him, just checked his ID to see if he was really a student there. A young officer was stepping in front of the others, when he showed his card. The black hair wasn't as wavy as it looked in the photo, he had seen of him, but otherwise he looked the same.

“Hi Mike.” The man grinned and then waited a moment for his colleagues to move to other students.

“Hello... I... Linda didn't mention your name.” He smiled and hoped the other wouldn't smell the alcohol on him.

“Doyle Murphy, spare me your comments... I've heard them all.” He was really handsome in a rugged way when he smiled and Mike knew why Linda liked him.

“Nice to meet you Doyle.” The blond boy watched the other cops warily and added: “Why're you here though.”

“The school wants to scare you into admitting who broke in and the police tries to find the boy, Deacon, you know, Washington.” The young cop looked around if anybody saw him talking to Mike but the others seemed more interested in chatting up the cheerleaders.

“Detective Washington wants to know what happened to him, you and your friends had been with him, haven't you?”

“Yeah, but we had a fight and he just bolted. We looked for him durin' that freakin' blizzard but we couldn't find him anywhere.” Mike admitted.

“He said as much but he thinks you're all racist fucks.” Doyle noticed one of the policeman watching him.

“Good day officer.” Mike said grinning and Doyle nodded smiling.

“Have a nice school day.” The raven haired man proclaimed and then added nearly without sound: “Stop drinking that much.”

The classes passed excruciatingly slow. Mike yawned most of the time and again slept through a part which made his chemistry teacher so furious she sent him to the principal. He listened to the old man spout some barely covered insults at him but he noticed, that he wasn't as present in all of it. The picture of Deacon, Josh and a black boy were lying on his desk. So the black kid had visited their high school too. He hadn't known him that well but he mostly didn't pay attention to anything happening in school, so it wasn't that surprising. He had, at that time just remembered, what he had told the cook about his long way home, when they still both worked in the diner. Nothing came of the harsh words and the principal let him leave for his class again.

Mike strolled through the hallway without any sense of urgency. He was stretching his arms, his back still felt sensitive from the fuck-a-thon he and Erik had hosted. Out of the corner of his eye he saw something trying to get into the men's room and he immediately was interested. He opened the still swinging door and discovered Cliff, trying to get into one of the cabins. A menacing grin spread on his face.

“Whatcha doin'?” He asked and saw the other shiver.

This could be entertaining.

“I... I... ahh... I...” Cliff was fumbling with his fly, swallowing all words again.

“Breathe man. Slowly.” Mike grinned and felt goosebumps spread over his back.

“I need to take a leak.” The other's head turned nearly glowing red and he stepped into one of the cabins.

“Nah, come on, piss like a big boy.” The blond gestured at the urinal.

Slowly the small boy moved forward and tried to relieve himself but nothing came of it. Mike moved beside him and emptied his bladder noisily in the urinal next to him. Then he looked at him saddened.

“Oh, can't you piss when someone's watchin'?” A devilish grin was spreading in his face.

“Come on, try it.” He shoved the boy, who let him manhandle him, closer to the urinal.

The cramp loosened but the boy started crying, when he felt the urine splashing back against him. Mike massaged his shoulders, mumbling how good Cliff was doin and that he was getting him a price. When the boy had finished Mike pushed his head into the urinal and started to flush. The boy's glasses fell down into the drain catching on the blue urinal cake. Mike went to the sink and washed his hands amused about the hopelessness in the small boy's eyes.

“I don't get how you can do this. Stevenson used to do the same to you.” Cliff was rubbing his face on his sleeve which Mike considered a stupid move.

“Yeah, but, you see, Erik and I ain't that simple. He bullies me, I bully him. It's the fuckin' circle of life.” Mike smiled and waved goodbye, when he excited the toilet.

It took most of the morning until he saw the footballer again. Erik looked pitiful. His left eye was nearly swollen shut and he was still wearing the same clothes he had worn the day before, not that Mike did fare better in that regard, but it was highly unusual to see the redhead like that. In his group of footballers he was sitting on the end of the bench wolfing down his lunch. To do something Mike got his own lunch, he guessed for the first time this school year, and sat down next to the redhead. Without hunger he shoved the smiley faced fries around the plate.

“Don't you want to eat?” Erik asked when he had finished his portion.

“Nah, you can have it.” The redhead grabbed it and scarfed it down in seconds.

“Shit, dad didn't let me eat anythin'.”

“He can't starve you.”

“He fuckin' does.”

“Come back to me.” Mike said the last words a bit more longing than he wanted to.

“Can't do. He broke mom's arm for helpin' me. She can't work so I can't leave.”

“Fuck that.”

“She's my mom, Mike.” Erik munched on the broccoli Mike had let the lunch lady put on his tablet.

“And now? She could poison that fucker.” The blond boy whispered.

“She's too afraid to do shit.” Hungrily Erik looked at the other kids' food.

“Then do something yourself.”

“Rule number one. No one we know.” Erik said and looked at his hands.

Mike looked at them too and noticed the chaffed skin and blisters.

“What did he make you do?”

“Muck out all the stables thrice and train nearly all night.”

“Shit, but... can you sleep inside?” Mike asked concerned.

“The fuck I can. I'm sleepin' in the goddamn stable.” Erik admitted hushed and looked at the other footballers to make sure they weren't listening.

“Did he at least let you shower?”

“He turned the water off... I have no right to feel like a human when I behave like a dog.” Erik put his head in his hands.

“Your dad's a goddamn motherfucker.” Mike spat under his breath. “Can I do anythin'?”

“Get me some clothes to change into in school, I might be able to shower after trainin' here.” It was nearly a plea and it stung to see his friend ask for something that mundane but he nodded.

“Will do.”

Recess ended with them getting back to their respective classes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meet Doyle! :D I nearly finished re-editing the first few chapters. Somehow the story is stretching further and further. I've completely mapped it out but the characters sometimes need more time to do what I want them to. So this filth is gonna continue for a while still. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
Thanks for kudos and commenting.


	49. Chapter 49

Friday was a shit show to be remembered. Ty had pressured Mike to invite her to the ball but he had declined, knowing too well, Erik wouldn't get a date in his current state and the fall out of a possible disappointed tantrum from the redhead made the blond cautious. The boy looked worse for wear every day and Mrs. Moore was practically screaming at him every time she saw him, to admit what was wrong, even Mr. Schneider was sometimes trying to get him to talk. To all of their surprise Erik was getting much better grades in most subjects and Mike knew it was largely due to his persistence, cramming the stuff into the redhead's brain.

The police wasn't showing up anymore but something else had started. The principal had decided on making them stay longer everyday until one of them came forth to tell on the vandals that broke into school. During one of these detentions some things just got awry. First, Ty puked all over her table. The teacher watching them, an old lady called Mrs. Webb, made her clean it up herself but that only made her add another load. Secondly Nick, who was quite sensitive to the smell of vomit, stormed to the sink and puked there. Nothing deterred the teacher from keeping them in the room, she only opened a window, which made the smell of the sick less pungent but also let in the freezing air. 

Erik was shivering in his thin jacket, his face white except for his black eye and split lip. His hands looked blue and the palms lay open on his desk showing the raw skin, even his blisters had blisters. Today he had come to school limping. He had started to smell distinctly animalistic again and his beard was now growing thicker by the day. 

Mike snook a note to him. He wrote that he was going to visit him at home. Whatever was happening they were going to meet that night. Erik told him that his dad locked him up inside the stable most of the time but Mike just laughed at that. A simple lock wouldn't manage to keep him away. 

Kevin was starting a discussion with Mrs. Webb following the incidents and the other students agreed with him wholeheartedly. The teacher wasn't swayed and at five o'clock she let them leave. Her gaze was lying on Mike and the blond immediately knew what was coming, she was going to ask him to apply for college or a scholarship like all the others had already done. 

“Mr. Sullivan, wait.” Mike stopped in his tracks and waited for her to start talking, but she hesitated until everyone had left, ushering Ashley outside, who was helping the exhausted Ty. 

Mrs. Webb waited for him to formally address her but he just nodded for her to go on. 

“Mr. Sullivan, I don't know what game you play, but I have an eye on you.” She spoke quiet but clearly articulated. 

“Good on you, Mrs. Webb.” He answered and tried to leave. 

“Watch your mouth Sullivan. I know your kind. You're part of this town's scum as are Mr. Stevenson and Mrs. Dunn and you all will end up where you belong.” She pointed a bony finger at him. 

“Well then we'll see, Mrs. Webb.” He nodded at her with a blank stare, he'd copied from Erik, and tried to leave.

“Mr. Sullivan, I warned every policeman about you, I don't know how, but you're responsible, at least for the vandalism and poor Mr. Henderson.” She was speaking softly but he could feel her anger still. 

“How old're you, Mrs. Webb?” Mike looked at her with visible disgust. 

“What an impertinent question.” She looked shocked and confused at the same, raising her voice for the first time.

“Mrs. Webb, I taped all of your accusations on my phone.” The blond boy winked and left the room before she could make him leave his phone, internally thanking Hannah for giving him the idea.

Walking out of school he just saw the old pick-up leave for the Stevenson's farm. For a moment he followed the way the blue car took with his eyes, before he turned down the street and headed to the trailer park. The snow had thawed the last two days but now it was getting cold again and a new flurry was falling down covering his beanie. He kicked at the drifts only to feel most of them had frozen over. Strolling down the dirt road leading to the trailers he noticed a foreign car next to Linda's and walked determined up to it. 

Mike knocked on her door and waited for solid three minutes until a man opened it. The man was wearing a suit, he had haphazardly thrown on. His hair was in disarray and he pushed Mike out of the way, jumped into the car, swiftly leaving the place. The boy entered and saw his cousin standing there in a sort of negligee with nothing beneath it. Her hands were shaking while she threw something into a garbage can. Mike saw the money on the bedside table and raised an eyebrow.

“Y're picking up aunty Lu's trade?” 

Linda didn't answer just sat down on her bed, tears filling her eyes. Her face was pale and her gaze empty. She still exuded that restless energy, she hadn't possessed some time ago. 

“I...” She started but then the sobbing washed over her and made it impossible to make out the next words. 

Mike kept standing at the door looking at her. A feeling of disgust, he never before experienced when dealing with Linda, was creeping up inside of him while he took in her behavior. 

“Did the money from us fucking on tape not last?” Malice laced his voice, when he finally closed the door behind him and leaned against it. 

“I... I couldn't... ah...” Her crying kept on going and Mike started to open drawers, looking around the trailer. 

From a neon pink toiletry kit he produced a bag with a syringe and multiple little packs of a white substance. 

“'s a fuck ton of heroin for one person. Wanna kill yourself?” The blond boy spat. 

Her crying got louder and she was hugging her middle. Mike knelt in front of her and grabbed one of her arms pulling it until it was outstretched. He let his fingers scratch harshly over the exposed pricks and counted them out loud. 

“What's your cop friend sayin'?” He whispered looking at her bleeding arm. 

“He wants me to quit.” She finally had managed to blurt out. 

“Then quit.” Mike stood up and looked at her in disgust. 

Linda fell down backwards on her bed and stared at the ceiling of her trailer, the shadow of her cousin standing in front of her was covering her whole body. It took a long time until she started to speak.

“I need to take back control.” She sighed.

“Good call.” Mike still stood there with his arms crossed. 

She rubbed her face and smeared make-up everywhere, then she stood up coming face to face with him. A try to peck him on the lips wasn't reciprocated, so she just turned to the kitchen sink and started to wash her face vigorously. He watched her clean her make-up off and then washing other parts of her body, moving a soapy cloth between her legs. 

“Got another suitor comin'?” 

“Fuck you. I don't know why you care anyways.” She stuck her middle finger out. 

“I don't, to be honest. Degrade yourself as much as you want.”

“You're an asshole Mike.”

“I just don't get you, 's all.” He shrugged and watched her put on her underwear. 

She was pulling on leggings and a t-shirt and rummaged around a shelf until she found a large woolen sweater, she subsequently slipped on. 

“I've been raped.” 

“Yeah, so?”

“They stole every power I have over my own body.” 

“So you let some poor fuckers do the same to you for money?!” 

“I didn't think you were such a prude.” She exclaimed.

“I didn't think you were such a whore.” He retorted with a mean grin around the corners of his mouth. 

She hit him hard across the face and he only stared at her challenging with the green eyes they shared. She took up the bait and shoved back at him. He let her manhandle him until he fell onto the bed. She was on him in seconds kneeling on his arms so he couldn't move anymore. 

“Whatever you think, you're not weak Linda.” Mike exclaimed watching the change in her attitude reawaken the gleam in her eyes. 

“Never said I'm weak.” She said loudly and looked a bit shocked by her own courage. 

“Being raped isn't the end of it all. Life goes on.”

“I... how d'you wanna know.” She scooted back a bit, so he could move his arms again. 

“Because I've been raped too, now get over it and go back to bein' your fuckin' self.” Mike said and stared at her. 

Silence spread inside the trailer when she looked at him completely taken by surprise. She moved down from his body and sat down beside him. Still not breaking eye contact. Mike sat up and massaged his arms where she had knelt on them. 

“Who...?”

“Does it really matter?” He broke eye contact and stared into the void. 

“' suppose it don't.” She tried to pat his back but he moved out of reach. 

“Anyway. Stop giving yourself shit and get rid of the dope. Dad thinks the cops dig around still.” 

Mike got up and left the trailer, feeling Linda's gaze lingering on him until he was out of sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did anyone forget who's the asshole in the story? I didn't. But there's still heads to be caved in and throats to be slid ;)
> 
> The updating process on the first few chapters is nearly finished, but I can't promise that I wont rework some other parts.


	50. Chapter 50

The night was dark, only a waning crescent moon illuminated the scene. Over the empty fields of the Stevenson's property swept a piercing cold wind and moved the freshly fallen snow around, letting it tumble through the air, making it glitter when the cold moon shone on it. 

Mike moved carefully. He had contemplated getting to the farm in daylight but he was afraid one of the family members could see him. When he reached the cow's stable he noticed the heavy timber beam keeping the door closed. He cursed under his breath and looked over his shoulder to the farmhouse. The light in the kitchen was still on and one of the upstairs bedrooms was illuminated as well. In a building, way behind the makeshift gym stable, light shone through a small window and a figure was moving, sometimes blocking the beam of light with a ginormous body. He ducked behind a tool shed that was close to the barn because he didn't know if Fynn was peering out of his window or turning towards the inside of the room. 

Slowly he moved around the stable to check out the building as closely as possible. On the backside he noticed the little window leading to the hayloft he had seen from the inside. Under it stood an old tractor, probably the one he had seen Fynn on when they first met. From the roof of the tractor it seemed possible to reach up to the window, so he had to try it. Carefully he climbed onto the vehicle, it only rattled and screeched a little and he hoped anyone hearing it would attribute it to the wind. It was a stretch to reach up to the window but he managed it still. Slowly he pulled himself up, breathing in and out as silently as he could. He moved through the hay hearing the floor screech with every second step. When he reached the end of it he was relieved that a ladder was leaned against the loft. 

He was on his way to climb down when he heard a loud rattle from the outside. The beam was lifted by some heavy machinery and in the headlights of the huge tractor he could see a human form slowly limping inside. 

“Go to sleep. I'll take you out in the morning.” Magnus' voice carried no distinguishable emotion. 

“Dad... I'm hungry.” He heard Erik's voice coming raspy. 

“Don't call me dad. You're not more than an animal, eat what they're eating.” A bucket was thrown and the redhead caught it. 

“Please... please just...” 

Two loud disgusting thwacks were audible and Erik grunted. 

“You better quit yapping at all.” Another loud thwack was echoing through the stable making the cows moo at the sound, getting anxious or waking up fully. 

A loud click was heard and then the doors closed, the tractor noisily let the beam sink back onto the mounts again. The stable was pitch black now. Sobbing filled the room first and shortly after a scream broke the silence followed by the loud clanking of a thrown metal bucket. 

Slowly Mike moved to the ladder and climbed down as quiet as he could. In the darkness he couldn't see anything but he heard the other swearing. One of the cows mooed loudly when the blond boy moved past her. 

“Who's there?” Erik's voice was a mere whisper. 

“It's me. Can you turn your light on?” 

“... don't have one anymore.” 

Mike lit the flashlight on his phone and moved the last feet until he met up with the mountain of straw Erik apparently slept on. When the light hit the redhead he pulled his hand up to cover his eyes. The palm was so raw and dirty Mike just gasped, kneeling on the dirty stable floor, starting to cradle it. 

Only with the light slowly illuminating the scene the smaller boy could take in all of the misery unfolding in front of his eyes. Erik had the woolen blanket wrapped around his naked torso that was covered in bruises, the newest ones on his arms looking black against his pale skin. The shape of a man's belt was clearly recognizable because most of the streaks ended in a buckle-shaped bruise. He noticed now that Erik didn't wear the pants he wore to school but sturdier working pants and that his feet were sticking in dirt covered heavy boots. Equally caked in dirt were only the bruised hands, still the whole body was dusty and he smelled so much of sweat it was still detectable through the cows odor. 

“Shit.” Was all Mike could utter when Erik hung his head low moving back on his makeshift bed. 

A weird humming noise followed the boy's movement and the blond searched for it's origin. He found it and it took him a moment to realize what it was. Mounted on the wall was a little black box out of which a long metal wire protruded. The wire was embedded in a black collar which lay around Erik's neck, seemingly not for the first time because some of his existing bruises lined up with the collar's fit. 

“Your dad is a monster.” Mike took all of it in and was ready to just walk into the farmhouse and kill Magnus with his bare hands. 

Erik still avoided any eye contact so the blond grabbed his face in his hands. The black eye was swollen shut again and a new bruise was covering the other side of the redhead's face. 

“Don't touch me...” He ground out defeated at last looking the other in the eyes. 

“Why? Does it hurt?” Mike inquired letting his backpack fall to the floor. 

“No... but... I'm fucking disgusting.” Erik stared down. 

“I'm too, most of the time, but you don't seem to care.” Instead of letting the face go Mike put his mouth against the other's and kissed him sweetly on the split lips. 

“You don't have to do this. Please, just go home.” He looked past the blond's head into the darkness of the stable. 

“Quit your self pity, Stevenson.” Mike unbuckled Erik's jeans and spit in his hand to wet the dick. 

He massaged the limp cock getting it to harden slowly. The smell coming from the redhead's crotch was strong, it would have made Mike question going down on him under any other circumstances, but now he just bowed down and started to lick and suck the other's member. Soon he was bobbing his head up and down the length, eliciting little moans from the footballer, who finally rested his hands on him. It took longer than most times to get the other to cum but, when he swallowed around the length a couple of times, he could feel the cock twitch, unloading down his throat. He licked the last drops off and moved back into a sitting position. 

“How...?” Erik looked at him dumbfounded.

“I don't give a shit.” He smiled, then he started to rummage in his backpack and produced a couple of sandwiches. 

“Did you really make me something to eat?” The redhead was weirdly emotional grabbing the wonder bread stuffed with cheese and condiments. 

“There ain't much at my dad's, sorry...” Mike shrugged.

“...thank you.” 

In only a couple of minutes Erik had inhaled all of the sandwiches and Mike produced a bag of chips and package of Reese's pieces. When the redhead had finished them as well, he got a six pack of beer out and put all of the wrappings back inside. 

“We definitely need to do something about your dad.” Mike said. 

“Yeah, but I don't know what...” The footballer shrugged and leaned back into the straw, letting the wire make the humming sound again. 

“I can't believe I'm saying this but... maybe talk to our teachers?” 

Suddenly a sound crossed the stable and Mike hurried to kill the light and hide behind some large bales of straw. Through a closed up door, the blond hadn't seen so far, a figure walked in. A flashlight was turned on and out of his hiding place Mike recognized Halden. 

“Whatcha doin' here?” Erik said shocked. 

“Sorry... but... mom made this four you.” The younger boy gave him a large bowl that smelled like some sort of soup, Erik took it thanking his brother. 

“Thanks. Say mom thanks too.” The redhead cradled the bowl with the leftovers like it was the holy grail.

Halden stood there scratching his neck, then he seemed to remember something. 

“Here.” He gave the other a new shirt and took the old one away. 

“Dad'll notice.” Erik said and added. “Don't try to help me... he's goin' to hurt you too.” 

“But... I... you know how we used to look away when it happened to Jensen... I... you ain't gonna do what he'd done?” The young boy looked sad. 

“No. I ain't gonna kill myself.” Erik said and to his surprise Halden hugged him tightly. 

“Take the shirt then?” 

The boy took the old t-shirt, silently left the room and closed the door again. Mike waited a moment until he walked over. After sitting in the darkness, he could make out everything in the bit of light that shone through the planks that made up the walls. 

“So... your older brother killed himself?” 

Erik leaned back in the straw and Mike moved close to him, resting the taller boy's head against his body. 

“Dad did the same to him. He meant to make him stronger but... one day Jensen just turned around and walked into the harvester.” 

“That seems to be a disgusting death.” 

“He got torn to pieces in seconds.” 

“Shit...” 

They lay there together. Mike cradled the other in his arms and thought about how they could get back at Magnus. At some point Erik made him pack the stuff back up and leave. He left the way he had entered and walked back through the night contemplating what had happened. After many hours he reached his mom's house. The sky above him was already grey, promising a new snow day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 50... never have I ever thought it would be so long. I hope I'm not boring you out of your mind but there you go.


	51. Chapter 51

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teenage drama and a pretty calm chapter. Maybe there'll be another one this weekend. 
> 
> I'm glad for anyone reading still, leaving comments or kudos :)

Saturday and Sunday Mike tried to get back to Erik but the door, Halden used to get in, was blocked by a huge boulder and the tractor, he had used to get in, had been moved. He had to leave empty handed, tracking back through a snow filled moonless night. The stupor, he drunk himself into over the course of the weekend, left him looking ghastly when he got on the school bus on Monday. 

Erik wasn't anywhere to be seen. He didn't get to school later and his teammates didn't know anything about his whereabouts. Mike dragged himself from class to class, tired and hung over, getting berated by Mrs. Moore again, who didn't even look at him annoyed, instead she was clearly saddened by his state. He could feel himself twitch, having to reign in every reaction his reptile brain suggested. 

He saw a police car in the trailer park when he got there and walked up to C.C.'s. The old man noticed immediately that something was off and did the sensible thing of giving him a large cup of warm milk with a good dose of liquor, while ushering him inside. The trailer was filled with dope and plants of every imaginable variety. It was nearly unbearably warm humid and the alcohol worked fast in this climate. Mike let his head fall down on the table. 

“Your cousin hasn't had any assholes over, 'part from the cop.” C.C. was preparing something and it took Mike a whole minute to grasp that he was baking. 

“Whatcha doin'?” The boy watched the old man beat egg whites. 

“'m branchin' out.” He grinned and then sighed, when he let his gaze skip over the blond.

Mike kept sitting there for most of the day, at some point C.C. forced him to eat a plate full of mac and cheese. 

That night he got back to the Stevenson farm but nearly a mile before he could make it there, he had to hide behind the bushes between two fields. A group of vehicles drove up to the farmyard that was brightly lit. He heard the sound of the large tractor. Wood was moved on stacks. Men were talking and laughing. He heard two gunshots and shattering glass. A woman called for help and the laughing got louder. Slowly Mike snook back over the snow covered fields. 

The next day Erik didn't show up in school either. Mike's worrying was abruptly cut short during P.E., when Ty puked again. This time, unfortunately, all over him. He caught her before she could hurt herself, when she fell forward. Their teacher ran over to them. Mr. Fitzsimmons wasn't great in all health related questions but even he gathered that the two students had to leave class. He ushered Hannah to go with them, who had previously chastised the other cheerleaders for laughing. The three walked into the locker rooms and Mike entered the girls' room with the other two, partly because he carried Ty, partly because he wasn't all that coherent at the moment. 

Hannah immediately helped Ty out of her shoes, made her strip, then she walked her under the showers with the soiled clothes. Mike followed them doing the same. The blonde shrieked when the naked boy entered but Ty only shook her head and handed him her shampoo.

“Sorry...” She said quietly, letting the warm water rinse the puke out of her hair. 

Mike just nodded and washed himself off. He hadn't realized until then, that he hadn't showered since the week before, when Erik had been stolen from him. Thinking about it made him angry, so he concentrated on the task at hand to keep his thin layer of control intact. Hannah watched both her friends intently. When the water stopped, she turned to Ty with one eyebrow quirked up.

“So, what's up with you?” 

“I think it's the diet pills...” She said and then looked at her stomach, that still rumbled like the ordeal wasn't over yet. 

“You sure?” Hannah asked doubtfully. 

“The fuck should I know?” Ty looked at her challenging. 

“Hmm... they don't usually make people nauseous.” Mike explained, while he washed his dirty clothes under the warm water. Because he had no towel, he waited to dry enough on his own to put his pants back on and yes, for once he congratulated himself for wearing underwear. 

“So what is it then? And since when are you two doctors?” The tall brunette girl threw her second towel at the boy who caught it proficiently.

“You could be... you know... pregnant?” Hannah looked at her suggestively. 

Tyler just laughed hard and even had to sit down on the floor. 

“I'm not fucking pregnant. First of all I'm on the pill, secondly I hadn't had a natural period in two years because my fucking body fat was always too goddamn low.”

“Then you should get your stomach looked after.” Hannah said and looked sullen. 

“Yeah maybe... you payin'?” Ty grinned and took Mike's extended hand to get back up.

“Isn't the pill bad when you... have diarrhea or something.” The boy looked at the ceiling. 

“I don't have diarrhea asshole.” She looked ready to slap him. 

“Yeah... not a real one but... you take the pills, tell me how they work.” Mike scratched the back of his head still refusing to look at either of the girls.

“...oh.” Eloquently left the brunette's mouth. 

The three of them stood there speechless. Ty was just shaking her head and Hannah unfortunately couldn't suppress a knowing grin, which earned her a push against the shoulder. 

“I'm not pregnant!” She said again with an incredible amount of conviction. 

“Buy a test.” Hannah suggested. 

“I ain't gonna buy a test.” Ty answered and walked out of the showers to put her clothes back on. 

“So... you'll just take the risk havin' a baby?” The blonde challenged her again. 

“I'm not gonna have a baby!” Now she was practically screaming at the others. 

Mike had fallen silent. He looked distinctly at his nails and avoided the girls. His brain was slowly catching up, which made him count the weeks since he started fucking Tyler. He cursed himself for not using a condom, he hadn't even asked if she used any protection. Stupid horny decision making had him possibly fucked. The girl's heard the groan coming from him and turned around.

“What?” Came it from two mouths in unison. 

“...just hope to god you ain't pregnant.” Mike said aloud and noticed a shift in the mood. 

“And if I'm pregnant? What about it?” Ty looked at him angrily. 

“I just...” 

“You just hope you're not the dad? Ain't it so?” She was fuming now. 

Mike just shrugged. 

“Fuck off Sullivan!” She threw the wet towel at him, he hurried to take his clothes and left. 

Later they sat inside Mrs. Webb's classroom again. Mike had just finished all of his homework and let Kevin copy it. Nick was standing next to Mrs. Webb trying to get her to understand that he had to use the toilet for approximately thirty minutes now. Sweat was shimmering over his upper lip and he moved more and more erratic. An announcement came through the speakers which made them all turn their heads.

“The following students have to come to the principal's office immediately: Ashley Brewer, Tyler-Anne Dunn, Hannah McNeal, Nicolas Rothenburg, Michael Sullivan and Kevin Wright.”

All of them stormed out of the room as fast as they could and Nick sped to the toilet catching up with them again, when they stood in front of the secretary's desk. 

“Mrs. Moore and the principal want to talk to you.” The secretary said, while chewing gum almost ostentatiously loud. 

“Mr. Rothenburg, Mrs. Brewer?” Mrs. Moore was looking out from the principal's office. 

The two shuffled inside and the door closed behind them. 

“Whatcha think they want to talk about?” Kevin asked Mike. 

“Deacon? Possibly?” Tyler answered and looked at the boys like they were some kind of imbeciles. 

It took some time until the two came back out looking confused. They weren't able to talk to the others because the secretary immediately sent them back to detention. Kevin and Hannah had to go in next and their questioning took even longer. The atmosphere between Mike and Ty was still charged. She demonstratively sat on the other side of the room on a squeaking side table so she didn't need to share the visitors' couch with him. At some point the secretary looked at the clock and packed her things.

“Don't do anything I wouldn't do as well.” She advised them with a wink and left. 

“Great...” Tyler uttered, her face was loosing color again. 

“Need to puke?” Mike grabbed the garbage can from under the desk and slid it over to her. 

Ty picked it up, she heaved a few times and then calmed down again. He expected it to be over and relaxed in his seat again, when she vomited four times into the garbage. 

“Shit...” Was all she managed to say, her legs shaking. 

Mike grabbed a few baby wipes, he had seen on the desk before, and gave them to her. He even carried her over to the couch and let her lie down. Then he brought the garbage can outside and came back just in time for the office door to open again.


	52. Chapter 52

“Mr. Sullivan, oh, Mrs. Dunn? Is everything alright?” To her credit, Mrs. Moore looked honestly worried.

“'m fine.” Tyler got up and walked past Mike into the office.

The air inside was stale and stank of sweat, the principal was not present but Mike saw that the photos of the three boys still lay on the desk. Mrs. Moore sat down in the principal's chair and took up a ring book that was lying next to the pictures.

“Have the others told you, why you're here?” She asked and both students shook their heads.

“First of all. We need to warn you about Mr. Washington.” She said and looked from one to the other.

“Why?” Mike asked immediately and Ty just nodded along.

“No matter what he claims, he is, at the moment, on leave from the force. The vanishing of Deacon is hard on him and somehow he blames the six of you and Erik Stevenson for it.” Mrs. Moore explained, playing with a stray strand of her reddish hair.

“Yeah. That much we figured out.” Tyler heaved again but managed to keep the contents of her stomach down.

“Are you really okay?” The girl nodded again even though Mrs. Moore was visibly ready to call an ambulance.

“The others told me he threatened you? Is that true?”

“Yeah, we've been at Kevin's to learn but Deacon... he started a fight and then left.” Tyler said.

“What was the fight about?” Mrs. Moore asked and looked at them.

Both of them went quiet immediately and no amount of her prodding made them open their mouth again.

“You don't have to protect anyone, you know?” She said quietly a sudden sadness in her eyes.

Neither Mike nor Ty were moved by the display of feelings from a teacher and kept silent.

“I already know some things but Mrs. Brewer wasn't there when it happened. But you were Mr. Sullivan?”

Mike just raised an eyebrow.

“Mrs. Brewer said you had been learning at Mr. Wright's parents' house and at some point you all went to sleep. But Deacon Washington wasn't ready to sleep and stole into the room Mrs. McNeal and Mr. Wright slept in. He tried to do something to Mrs. McNeal?”

“You already know everything important.” Mike claimed looking at her.

“Yeah, but what then? Did you have a fight?”

“They didn't.” Tyler came to Mike's rescue.

“You've been sleeping in another room? Or am I wrong. Mrs. Brewer claimed only the boys were present.” Mrs. Moore persisted.

“Look. What does it matter? We had a purely verbally altercation and he just ran off into the storm.” Mike answered.

“Oh, it does matter quite a lot.” She said.

“Then ask Hannah.” Tyler looked at her.

“I tried but she claims to have nearly no recollection of the ongoings because she was so tired.” Mrs. Moore raised an eyebrow.

Mike kept silent and Tyler didn't add anything.

“What has been going on that made him leave?” She tried one last time but suddenly the door was opened and the principal entered.

“What? Mrs. Moore? Have you already asked them about the Stevensons?” He looked at her irritated and she moved out of his chair immediately.

“I... Mr. Buchanan, I asked them about the Washingtons' boy.”

“Why? The police will do that in time. Did you warn them about his father?” The principal got down behind his desk, still looking at her.

“Yes, I did.”

“Good, please, Mrs. Moore, sit down and keep on writing down what they say.” Principal Buchanan looked exhausted and then turned his attention to the students.

“Mrs. Dunn, please stay at home when you're unwell.” He started the conversation and then let his eyes rest on Mike.

“Mr. Sullivan. I know we're not on best terms but please, your help is indispensable.”

The blond boy raised one eyebrow but otherwise didn't react to the comment.

“So, Mr. Stevenson is missing now for two days. The week before his school work looked promising but his physical state was repulsive. Do you know anything about his whereabouts or his family?” The principal's gaze wandered from Mike to Ty and back again.

“His dad is... strict.” Ty ended lame.

“How is that?”

“He... I...” She tried but fell silent.

“Please, you can use any word to describe it. We are really concerned about his well-being and we noticed his brother is absent too.”

“Halden?” Mike blurted out in disbelief.

“Yes, Halden Stevenson, do you know him?” Principal Buchanan immediately turned his attention to the boy.

“Not really.” He answered.

“Mrs. Dunn, Mr. Sullivan, I know how your parents raised you but trust me, I need to know what's happening. There is no point of keeping silent out of some sort of Irish mistrust of the authorities.”

From Mrs. Moore's repressed gasp to Mike's raised eyebrow the silence inside the office had a nearly material quality. It felt as if somebody could grab and cut it, if he just wanted to.

“Principal Buchanan, Magnus Sullivan is a cunt.” The sentence fell out of Mike's mouth before he could do anything about it.

To their credit Mrs. Moore did only sigh at the word and principal Buchanan rolled his eyes but nodded.

“Okay. Elaborate Mr. Sullivan. I know you're able to, I read your last three essays.”

“Erik's dad makes him train all day and when he's not training he has to do an insane amount of farm work.” Mike said.

“That's bad for his scholar career, but I don't see how this makes the man a... what you called him.”

“He hits him.” Suddenly it was Ty speaking, clutching the armrests of her chair like she could fall off from saying the truth.

“How? Like a parent hits a misbehaving child?”

“He hits him with anything he can grab. I... We've been going out for a while and he brought me home once. His father spat at me, called me white trash and dirty Paddy. Talked about not mixing races and then he started to hit him with a shovel he was carrying.” Her eyes had turned wide and tears lingered in the corners.

“Okay. Mrs. Dunn.” Principal Buchanan started but she wasn't finished.

“He made him sleep in the stable, starving him and he barred him from showering.” She was full on crying now and grabbed Mike's hand, pressing it hard.

“Mrs. Moore, you're writing everything down?”

“Yes Sir.” The teacher answered toneless.

“He did the same to him, when he was kicked out of the team in autumn.” Mike added.

“Why do you think he does it?” Principal Buchanan asked now visibly shook.

“He wants him to be a pro footballer, I think... but he's just evil. Telling him he's a dog and he's got no rights everytime he makes a miniscule mistake.” Mike answered, feeling Tyler sob beside him.

“Something else?”

“He stayed with me for a while, after he'd clashed with his dad.” Mike said and was astonished from his own openness.

“Okay?”

“I think we made his dad angry, that's why he took him home from school. He... you know, he had his door removed because he claimed he couldn't trust him. His brother's too.”

“Which door, Mr. Sullivan?”

“Their rooms' doors. His dad just had them removed and hid them somewhere on their land. He probably hits his wife too. She's really afraid of him. Shaking when he's near.” Something inside of Mike had opened at last, to be completely honest, he didn't care about what was happening to the Stevensons, he just wanted Erik back.

“Is there anything you want to add?” Principal Buchanan asked.

Inside of Mike's head a thousand things could be added but most of them needed admitting that either they were closer than anyone knew or that he had trespassed on the Stevensons' land. He shook his head and principal Buchanan nodded.

“Okay, you can go." Buchanan searched through his desk, when both of the teens got up, but then shot them a last look again: "Oh, and Mr. Sullivan?”

Mike, who was helping Ty getting back to her feet without spewing the contents of her stomach around again, turned to the principal.

“Please, for the love of god, stay out of trouble and go to college. You shouldn't stay here you're too bright.” The principal showed something of a lopsided grin, then he looked at Tyler: “Take Mrs. Dunn with you. Don't follow your parent's example. Both of you.” The man got up from his desk and followed the teens to his office door, ushering them outside.

He closed the door behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone's singing. At last. Now we just need to get Erik back ;)


	53. Chapter 53

Ty and Mike stood smoking in the little backstreet behind a drugstore. He'd asked her several times now, if she'd not rather wanted to do it at home but she'd declined. 

“Fuck.” Ty looked at the cash she had on hand. 

“What?”

“... gonna buy the cheapest one then.” 

After a moment the comment sank in and Mike rummaged through his pockets producing a crumpled fifty dollar bill which in turn made Ty whistle.

“You stole that?” She grinned.

“Nah... 's probably from my dad.” He turned the bill around in his hands and then stuck it out to her. 

“I... can't.” Red spread all over her face. 

“Come on... you don't need to spend all.” He said contemplating how much money she would need. 

They entered the drugstore and walked through the aisles. Mike nearly never entered any shops and got side tracked by the amount of products most of all the make up. Ty needed to drag him along until they reached the counter where they sold the pregnancy tests and even then he still questioned her about the stuff he had seen so far. Some sort of security had been following them around which made the blond's mischievous side tremble in anticipation. He barely noticed Ty getting two different pregnancy tests. She asked to use the toilet and the clerk let her into it rolling his eyes. 

When Mike was alone at the counter he turned to look around the store. The urge to destroy was bubbling up in him but he was sure that getting arrested wasn't clever, especially at a time when the police already knew their names from Deacon's dad. He caught the eyes of the security man, who did his best to seem busy. Slowly he got back into the aisle with the make up and looked around. In seconds he had used one of the tricks his mom had taught him when he was little and his hands filled up with expensive nail polish and other knickknacks. Then he turned to a fridge and picked up a large bottle of mountain dew, letting all the other goods fall back onto the shelf. 

Ty took her time and when she came back, the security man was highly suspicious following her friend around the store. She hurriedly walked over to him. 

“Y'alright?” Mike grinned at her at the moment just rearranging bottles of different shampoos so they formed curse words when you looked at them the right way. 

“Aren't we grown up today?” She huffed and dragged him along again, impatiently waiting for him to pay for his drink. 

When they were outside the security guy still followed them. 

“You like starin' at my butt?” Mike turned around and grinned. 

“Pretty sure you stole something young man!” The man uttered and tried to look dangerous which, considering he was a good bit smaller than Mike and rather overweight, lacked in being intimidating. 

“No?!” 

“Empty your pockets!” The man bellowed and people started staring. 

Mike shoved the bottle at Ty, whispering something to her while doing so, and put both of his hands into his pockets. The man watched him in anticipation. Slowly the blond boy pulled them out again, only he had his middle fingers extended and turned them around grinning. Showing his hands to the security. 

“Oh... nothing's inside dimwit.” He grinned and gathered that the other would charge at him so he started running, Ty was running along shaking her head and started laughing, when she noticed how difficult it was for the chubby security guy to follow them. 

They had already run through the town center for a good while, when they reached the restaurant they had or still worked for. Mike entered the back alley first and Ty followed. They walked until they could sit on a large dumpster, where they waited to get their breath back. He carefully opened the shaken up bottle, letting the aggravated carbonation escape slowly. 

“So, what's the test sayin'?” He asked while drinking the sugary drink, grimacing. 

“The clerk made me leave before it showed anything... Why are you drinking that shit if you don't even like it?” She asked brushing her brown hair behind her ears. 

“I just wanted to play into the cliché...”

“Cliché?” 

“He thought we're white trash so I made him think we are.” He grinned and then sighed: “Fuck... I'm bored.” 

“Gathered that much... I'm fuckin' 'fraid.” She looked at him and he shut up. 

For a moment silence stretched between them and filled the filthy alley. Then she took the tests out of her bag. She had put them back into their paper wrappings which, considering what she had had to do with them, he understood. Slowly she peeled the damp carton back and took the first one out. It was the cheaper one only showing plus and minus to indicate one's state. 

“Is that a plus?” She stared at the second little circle, narrowing her eyes. 

“Dunno... could be a pink splotch.” 

It looked like a plus. Certainly it didn't look like a minus and both their hearts sank. 

“Shit...” 

“Come on. Pull the other out. Double tap that shit.” Mike urged her on. 

With shaking hands she produced the second box from her bag and uncovered the second test. It was the expensive one. In comparison to the other it had one little round spot where the test showed if it worked and a second one where it showed the word pregnant or not pregnant as well as the amount of weeks the pregnancy already was along. Tyler looked down and dropped the test onto the floor. 

“Shit! Shit! Goddamn' fuckin' shit! Fuck!” 

She started to cry and leaned against Mike. He awkwardly patted her head and waited until her crying ended. At some point she stretched her shoulders and made him give her a cigarette. 

“You sure?”

“Fuck it...” She blew smoke into the alley. 

Mike shook his sleeve and produced a bottle of expensive hot pink nail polish. 

“Thought you'd need cheering up.” 

With wide eyes she looked at the small bottle. Mike had somehow managed to remove the anti-theft device. 

“...you really.” 

“Hey, had to.” He winked and she hugged him. 

“Thanks... now... we still got time until I gotta work.”

“You can't get any more pregnant than you already are, can you now?” He laughed and she mock-slapped him against his shoulder. 

Fucking outside in the cold was a stupid idea but Mike liked how the adrenaline from his little theft aided him in getting it up for her. He recently noticed, the last time with his cousin, that he wasn't all too interested in fucking the girls anymore. But for the sake of keeping up appearances he somehow had too. So now he fucked her relentlessly while she was bracing herself against the dumpster spreading her legs as far apart as she could without ripping her yoga pants. He was grabbing her sides and pushed her back down onto his cock. 

“Please ahh touch...” He gathered what she wanted and reached around to massage her clitoris. 

After a few more thrusts he felt her tightening inside and he quickened his pace. She moaned loud and filthy and he was sure they could be heard all through the street. Public indecency would look funny when his mom had to get him out of it. With the thought of making his mom's life miserable he spilled inside her. 

“Ah... fuck.” She laughed and hid her face in her arms. 

“You... think it's mine?” He carefully asked and she took a moment to clean herself up and get her clothes back on. 

“To be honest, I don't know.” She looked at him and shrugged. 

“Do you know what... what you'll do?”

She shrugged again and then went very pale. 

“Shit... I hope my mom and grandma don't find out.” 

“Hard to hide being pregnant...” 

“I'll figure something out. Get back home Mike. Don't worry your pretty little head.” 

“Fuck you Tyler-Anne.” He grinned.

“Don't you dare...” She kissed him and walked up to the back door of the diner to knock. 

It took a while until the door was opened. The cook looked outside and waved at Mike. 

“Hey, long time no see. You good?”

Mike nodded and grinned. 

“Did you hear? 'bout the boy?”

“Huh?” Mike shrugged and Tyler moved past the cook to get into the warmth of the building. 

“He vanished. Y'know.”

“What boy?” The blond asked with a puzzled look on his face. 

“Reggie. The one who helped in the kitchen.” The cook explained. 

Internally Mike was grinning but he managed to produce a shocked face on the outside. 

“It's a right dangerous town for boys. Ain't it?” The cook exclaimed holding his hand out and counting the three missing boys. 

“Mom thinks it's a pervert.” Ty added from the back, adjusting her work clothes. 

“Maybe.” Mike answered looking from the cook to her. 

“Anyhow, don't you walk around in the dark too long Mike.” The cook nodded at him. 

“Wont do, Sir.” He mock saluted and left the street.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now for something completely different: teen pregnancy :D Gotta update the tags ;)


	54. Chapter 54

Nobody had anticipated what would go down on the Stevenson's property, but all in all one could say it was the stuff of legends. When child protective services tried to enter the farm they were greeted by a hoard of ginger and blond Stevenson men, hiding behind barricades on the grounds, heavily armed and shooting warning shots until the newcomers left. Later in the day police arrived and tried to negotiate. The negotiations were soon thrown to the wind when one officer was felled by a head shot. A full on Mexican stand-off went down. In the end Magnus and some of his brothers and cousins were arrested, the grounds searched and apart from Erik and Halden, who were chained in the stable, the police found an insane amount of weapons, explosives and klan paraphernalia. Inside the house they discovered a severely beaten Donna, who was swiftly hospitalized and, out of her own volition, released the same day. She negotiated a deal to keep her younger sons and so the reign of Magnus was ended for good.

*

The ordeal had been partially broadcasted and the next day the whole school was speculating how much of it Erik was willing to clarify. Nothing about the boys was on the news. But in a strange turn of events Magnus Stevenson was now a prime suspect in the vanishing of Josh because particles of his clothes and DNA could be found in some of the drains crisscrossing the Stevenson property. 

Principal Buchanan welcomed Erik back to school personally and assured him his place on the team was safe for the rest of the year. His new found fame made a myriad of girls walk up to him to convince him to take them to the ball with him, even though he still looked battered, but he had so far declined every single one. 

Mike was nearly unable to get the grin off of his face and retain his usual bored look. Mrs. Moore made it even harder, when she quietly thanked him and Tyler for cooperating, which had both of them outwardly roll their eyes at her. 

Later in the day Mike was figuratively melting on the flushing tank of the toilet while Erik sucked him down. Somehow the redhead had managed to cram both of them back into Mike's favorite stall and had his face now buried in the other's groin. He kept on moaning around the length, which in turn made the blond shiver. He felt his orgasm building while Erik's tongue massaged the underside of his shaft. Every time the other swallowed around him he saw stars. When he came at last, he couldn't refrain from grabbing the other's head and pushing his cock down his throat. He felt the last jerks of his dick and slowly started to pull it out of the other's hot mouth. Looking at the saliva covered lips and the remains of spit dripping down the redhead's clean shaven face. 

“Damn.” Mike exclaimed breathless and pulled the other up to kiss him, tasting his own cum and cock on his breath. 

“We should get out of here before someone notices.” Erik's face was red but he was beaming, still groping the other in all reachable places. 

“Yeah.” The blond was still not coherent again.

After exiting the stall, they walked over to the sinks and Erik washed his still bruised face. It seemed that they had calculated the time just right because the door opened. Without noticing them a chubby body made a beeline for a urinal and started relieving himself. The door to the toilet was cracked open a bit and Kevin and Nick silently entered, grinning at the others and giving them a thumbs up. Mike turned around mildly interested in the ongoings, while Erik settled on watching the reflection in the mirror. When the boy had stopped urinating, he turned around to practically walk into the two larger footballers.

“Watch it dweeb.” Nick grinned and all color left Lucas' face. 

“Please... let me go.” 

“Oh, but we already let you 'go', didn't we?” Kevin sneered. 

“You look dirty, you'll need to wash yourself.” Nick added looking him up and down. 

Mike wanted to congratulate Lucas for keeping his senses and trying to dash around the two. Unfortunately that was the moment Erik's interest was sparked and he grabbed the boy by the neck of his shirt. He pulled him back and swiftly fixated his arms behind his back. 

“Don't scream.” It was Mike who took some paper towels and stuffed them into his mouth. 

Kevin was grinning, opening the door to a stall but Erik took control. He shook his head and nodded up to the windows. Nick was laughing hard but opened the window fully as fast as he could. The boys tied Lucas' shoelaces together. Mike took the belt out of the boy's pants and tightened it around his arms, so they were permanently fixed on his back. Without breaking a sweat Erik hauled the boy up and nearly threw him out of the window. Nick closed it again. 

Laughing the four of them stood inside the toilet when the door was suddenly opened. 

“What's so funny boys?” Mr. Fitzsimmons stood before them eying them warily. 

“Nothing Sir.” Erik grinned. 

“You didn't smoke anything?” The teacher looked from one to the other and they all shook their heads. 

“I just showed them something funny on my phone, Sir.” Kevin chimed up. 

“So? Do you mind showing me?” The teacher asked. 

“Sir, please, it's a stupid joke with a naked lady's picture.” Nick got red and looked down. 

“I hope she's not a student?” 

“No, Sir. Of course not.” Erik answered. 

“Something to add, Mr. Sullivan?” 

“No, Sir.” Mike grinned elated from them getting off the hook this easily, he congratulated himself internally for being friends with the footballers, who would never be mistrusted by the P.E. teacher, who was their coach as well.

“Get back to the library then.” He opened the door and they all walked past him. 

In the library they sat down around a table with two more footballers, who visibly side-eyed Erik as well as Mike. 

“You think he's gonna make it to Mrs. Moore?” Nick whispered. 

“Hope he doesn't freeze his toes off, that'd be hard to explain.” Erik grinned still.

Mrs. Webb was walking up to them to chastise them for being too loud.

“Fuck that prune.” Mike said, when she left to kick other students out of the library, which in turn had the other boys nod with consent. 

They turned their attention to the math problems, Mike started to explain, and soon they weren't distinguishable from any of the other student groups gathering in the library. At some point Nick covered his face in his hand and shook his head exasperated. Kevin still asked questions while Erik tried to get through one of the problems on his own. When the bell rang they left for their respective classes. 

In Mrs. Moore's class Erik and Mike sat together again and it was then that the blond noticed Ty's absence. He waved at the quiet girl in the row before them and asked her when Ty had left but she couldn't remember seeing her after the first period. Mike nodded, sighed and sat back. 

“What's up with her anyways?” Erik asked, oblivious to the events that had transpired when he had been chained in the stable. 

“She's fucking pregnant.” Mike whispered in his ear and was glad that the redhead could keep a mostly straight face, only lifting his eyebrows for a moment. 

“Shit... do you think it's mine, I mean... it could.” He answered and looked shocked at the blond. 

“Might as well be mine.” The other boy sighed, when Mrs. Moore started class by calling their names, looking around when she reached Lucas' and kept reading when nobody answered.

Nearly at the end of class a faint knock was heard at the door. Mrs. Moore walked over while still reading from their book. When she opened the door a shivering Lucas' entered the class. He held his left arm close to his body and looked absolutely miserable, which in turn made Mrs. Moore question him. She urged him on to tell what had happened and he just mumbled something about walking outside during recess, slipping and falling, which had the whole class laughing. One of the other footballers in the room called him a dweeb, others made crying faces at him and mocked him relentlessly. Defeated Lucas fell onto his seat and Mrs. Moore finished class, handing out test questions again. Before they could leave though, she addressed the students again. 

“If I find out what happened to Mr. Stafford was some sort of bullying! May god have mercy on you.” Then she send them out. 

Erik left the school with the three other boys standing in the parking lot longer than necessary, waiting for Hannah and talking about their funny prank. Kevin and Hannah soon left, but Nick kept talking to them suggesting to study again together, because he allegedly slowly had a grasp on maths. The redhead nodded enthusiastically, while Mike just shrugged and okayed the idea. An older truck picked Nick up, his mother waving at the other boys who waved back.

“Do you wanna come over? Mom's claiming she owes you dinner.” Erik grinned and Mike nodded enthusiastically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Friday 13th <3


	55. Chapter 55

The barricades were still up in front of the farmhouse. The ground was disturbed and the muddy patches looked like wounds in the white snow. Mike took all of it in, while they walked up to the house. Erik pointed at the places where people had been shot, then he let Mike in on the news nobody had broadcasted. So far only one cop was dead but the Stevensons had injured over ten others some very badly so they clung to dear life at the moment. One of Erik's uncles had died having a heart attack but none had been shot by the police. They hadn't been defeated in combat but rather lost because at some point their ammunition dwindled. 

“You'd think they'd brought all they could but most of 'em hadn't thought about takin' more 'long.” 

Erik was stretching and strolled over to the cows stable. He opened the door. The stable was cleaner than Mike had ever seen it and the redhead busied himself with feeding the animals, petting their heads, while they greedily gobbled down the corn in front of them. Mike absentmindedly petted one cow and let his gaze travel to the wall Erik had been chained to. Nothing indicated anything ever being there. Even the straw was removed. A single chair stood there, on which a lamp was placed. 

“Why the chair?”

“Sometimes they need supervision, y'know, when giving birth.”

The boys left the stable and turned to the farmhouse, entering through the front door. Mike came head to head with Halden, who was walking through the hallway his arms full of wood. 

“Hi Mike.” The boy nodded and walked over to a big old cast iron heater, throwing most of the wood inside then arranging it over a piece of paper. 

“Where's the wood from?” Erik looked confused. 

“Barricades. Mom thinks they shouldn't go to waste.” 

They entered the kitchen and Mike stared a bit when he saw Donna. She was humming along Tammy Wynette this time and greeted them friendly. Mike nearly missed his cue to greet her too, he was too distracted by her multiple bruises and her right arm in a sling. He noticed one of her front teeth was missing and one of her eyes was swollen shut. A large cut was stapled behind her ear and her left foot was stuck in some sort of orthopedic shoe. 

“Don't you look like that honey, I'm good.” She smiled and slowly stirred the contents of a crock pot. 

The meal was swiftly served, the boys helping her. They started eating without a prayer and Halden volunteered to help his mother clean. Mike and Erik got back outside. Leaning against one of the barricades, they enjoyed the afternoon sun that let the snow glitter. When the light slowly went down, the blond produced a lighter and quirked an eyebrow. 

“Let's burn this shit.” He grinned and Erik nodded. 

In seconds the first barricade went up in flames a bottle of accelerant helping immensely. The fire reflected in the boys' eyes and they watched the sparks fly up into the slowly darkening sky. 

“What happened to Fynn?” Mike asked.

“They took him too, but he didn't take part in anything, so he'll be back soon, I guess.” Erik said, watching the other lighting a joint in the flames. 

“Do you think they'll convict your dad of killing Josh?” 

“Maybe. Depends on the jury, I think.”

They walked around the fire because the wind had turned. Snow had started to fall again. Out of sight from the farmhouse Erik pulled Mike close and kissed him sweetly. Tasting the fire on his lips and relishing in the taste, that was so distinctly the blond, coming through. Mike hugged the other around his neck to pull his head closer. It always felt comforting, when he was reminded, that the other was so much taller and bulkier than himself. Their kiss deepened, tongues entangling and teeth clashing. When Mike was getting lightheaded, he pulled back panting. 

“Shit... I want you to fuck me so bad but that's not happening tonight or is it?” Greedily Mike pushed himself against the other. 

“You could stay here. Sleep over and... I still need to train.” The redhead grinned sheepishly. 

“Fuck you and your training.” Mike grinned but let the other pull him to the shed. 

They barely managed to get inside before Erik pressed him up against the wall and started to devour him. His kisses left the blond gasping for air. A large bulge was pressed against Mike's stomach and he could feel the outline of the redhead's erection through his shirt. The first chance he got, he let himself fall to his knees and swiftly opened the jeans. Through the shorts he pulled the throbbing length out and started to lick along the head. He could feel the pre cum covering his tongue, while he massaged the length with one of his hands, the other firmly pressed down on his own cock straining against his jeans. He felt saliva running down his chin, dripping onto his shirt under the opened jacket. The faint sweaty smell of the other's crotch hit him anew and he moaned sucking the dick into his mouth. 

Soon Erik was fucking his face not caring about the other's wellbeing, chasing his own orgasm. The blond's eyes teared up but he let himself be used, his own hand frantically rubbing his erection through his jeans. When the redhead came he let the first spurts of cum flow into the other's mouth, then he pulled back to cover his face. The blond seemed to be out of it at this point, when his own orgasm hit him, visibly creaming his pants. His jeans showed a wet spot, where the tip of his dick was nestled against the fabric. 

They stripped off their warm winter clothes and both started training in underwear and shirts. Mike watched the other work the large ropes throwing them up and down, while he practiced pull ups. Soon they both boxed again, the blond correcting his friend's footwork. Erik did one handed push ups afterwards and Mike sat on his back crosslegged to add some additional weight. When the redhead started to do crunches, Mike laid between his legs blowing him once more, seemingly ignorant of the sweat. He licked a line along the shaft, when cum started to cover his face again running down onto the filthy gym mat, which didn't stop the blond from licking it up. He tried to stand up after the stunt but Erik pulled him onto his lap swiftly wanking him off, offering him his own cum to lick it away from the large hand afterwards. 

It was their luck, that Halden knocked before he entered, so Mike could wipe his face on a dirty rag, he found lying around. 

“Hey, man... it stinks in here. Mom wants to know if you want to eat with us.” 

Erik nodded and tried to usher his brother out. 

“You know I need to train too, idiot.” He ducked under his brother's arm and entered the gym stable. 

He looked at Mike for a moment. 

“Is it true, what they say about you?” 

“Hmm?”

“You can get anything if someone pays you?” Halden seemed unsure for a moment. 

“Yeah, most... whatcha want?” Mike stretched himself and Erik had to cover the exposed part of his lower stomach with his own body to hide the stains they left there. 

“I... uhh... my girlfriend has this party.” The younger boy started. 

“What do you need?” 

“Beer would be nice.” Halden looked over to his brother, who shrugged. 

“Can be arranged but can you pay? And how much?” The blond demonstratively adjusted his crotch which made Erik roll his eyes stepping further in front of him. 

“Maybe two six packs?” 

“...” Mike had started to grin and had to sat himself down, laughter breaking free. 

“What?” Confused the boy looked at the two older boys. 

“Halden. He is amused by your innocence.” Erik grinned too and patted his brother's back. 

“Why? Oh...” A shocked expression crossed his face and Halden stared from one to the other. 

After reigning his laughter in Mike nodded: “Yeah, I think I can manage. I'll even gift you a few condoms”, he added grinning, starting to laugh again, when Halden turned beet red. 

The older boys pulled their clothes back on. 

“Don't you want to wash first?” Halden asked but Mike just shrugged. 

“No more cold showers.” Erik grinned and they left over the yard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Pi(e)-Day! Hope you enjoy the silly chapter :D


	56. Chapter 56

“You two are going to wash before dinner!” Donna chided the boys, when they entered the kitchen. 

“Mom, we...” Erik started but Donna wanted nothing of it and send them upstairs to the boys' bathroom. 

In passing Mike noticed the doors back on all rooms and was relieved. They entered the bathroom, which was nearly opposite the stairs. The room wasn't big but functional with a tiny tub and a toilet as well as a little sink, covered in stubbly red hair. The decor was more than antiquated, everything was part wood part green ceramic and the tiles on the floor looked even older, with little black stars in between an otherwise checkered design. A mirror hung above the sink, clearly broken from a punch but not yet replaced. Mike was too absorbed with checking out the room, he only belatedly noticed the other starting to talk. 

“Shit, you'll need something to wear afterwards.” Erik left and returned shortly after with a pair of sweats and one of his own shirts. 

Mike had already started to strip himself, jeans and sweatshirt lying on a little shelf already, when the footballer reentered. He was about to pull his shirt over his head when the other stalled eying him. 

“What?” The blond looked back and grinned and he discovered a glimmer in the redhead's eyes. 

Instead of jumping under the shower they put the plug in for the bathtub. Erik couldn't wait for them to get into the bath first so he stuck his cock in between the blond's legs and started to move. With every push forward he rubbed his erection against the other's boxers adding to the stains already littering them. Mike leaned back relishing in the feeling of the large solid body pressing up against him, his own dick rising adding new wetness to the already filthy shorts. Before the bath was full enough Erik ejaculated into the warm water and against Mike's shorts. 

“Fuck... I need to wear them tomorrow.” The blond gazed down. 

“Or you skip wearing them altogether.” Erik winked at him, which led to Mike shoving them down with a dirty look, rubbing his ass along the other's crotch in the process. 

“Do you wanna fuck me in the tub or what's the plan here?” 

They lay crammed in the tub, both of them too tall to use it on their own comfortably but together it was more than a tight squeeze. Mike sat in between Erik's legs knees bent more than ninety degrees to still fit into the bathtub, the redhead's feet hung over the edge of the tub not fitting anywhere else. The water had soon lost all of it's bubbles and only faintly smelled of soap anymore. At the moment Erik was busy, washing the blonde's long hair complaining about it getting everywhere but secretly liking the tickling of the long strands against his nether regions. 

When they had managed to rinse the hair out Erik embraced the other pulling him back against himself and started to play with his hole. One finger went in slowly and Mike held his breath waiting for himself to relax. Gently the other rubbed his insides and carefully stretched him until a second finger could be accommodated. Mike was already shivering feeling his cock twitching again. It was an odd sensation to take it this slow. Normally he would already be bent over getting nailed by the other but the intimacy of the moment made him even more needy. 

“Come on...” He gasped, when he felt a third finger gently pressing inside. 

His dick twitched constantly, when Erik started to rub along his prostate nonstop, arching his fingers inside and stretching him further. With utmost concentration Mike could keep himself from cumming and was now quietly begging the other to fuck him senseless. When the redhead at last lifted him up and entered him carefully, Mike nearly spilled his cum, a large amount of pre cum started to float up from his dick, blending into the bathwater. Bucking up Erik buried his cock to the hilt inside the other. The bathwater started to slosh around and ran down the sides of the tub. It didn't take long for the blond to spill his cum inside their bathwater enduring the other's pounding, while oversensitive from his orgasm. Erik stayed inside him after he came, kissing his neck and back. Sighing the blond leaned back and let his head rest on a shoulder. 

They heard steps on the stairs and Mike hurried out of the tub grabbing a towel, the redhead followed his example, unplugging the tub in the process. The bathroom door was opened and a sweaty Halden stumbled inside only to stop immediately. 

“Oh... sorry...” He looked at them: “Did you bathe together?”

“No.” Erik raised an eyebrow. 

“... 'kay.” Halden stripped his clothes off and stepped into the tub, turning the showerhead on and starting to wash himself off. 

Mike pulled Erik's clothes on and felt absolutely tiny in the oversized extra long shirt. They left the bathroom to Halden and entered the redhead's room. Mike threw his own clothes over a chair. The tall redhead was rubbing the raw flesh on the sides of his neck, a visual reminder of him being chained not long ago. 

“D'you think Halden's suspecting anything?” Erik asked exasperated falling down on his bed. 

“Nah, just confused. You don't look gay enough.” The blond grinned and knelt over the other kissing him softly. 

“Shit... I hope you're right.” They kept on kissing sloppily, until they heard a voice from downstairs calling them for dinner. 

The three boys had a veritable feast with Donna, who looked like she was in a great deal of pain, but at the same time visibly happy the four of them could share a merry moment. Halden stuffed himself full to the brim with roast and potatoes and hugged her after dinner. The blond managed to eat half his designated portion and helped the other boys to clean the table, when his phone rang. He answered it in the hallway, hearing his own mother on the other end, sounds of an airport made it hard to understand her.

“Honey, how are you?”

“'m good... better.” He felt like puking again after eating too much for his liking but otherwise he enjoyed his stay at the farm. 

“Good to hear, anyways, I'll be with you at Christmas. Come what may.” She sounded more like she was convincing herself than her son. 

“Okay.”

“Is there anything I should know?” She asked. 

“No... don't think so. A girl asked me out for the winter ball.” He said to keep her from prodding. 

“Oh, you're going? You never went to a formal before.” She seemed delighted and he congratulated himself for getting her off track. 

“Yeah, dunno if I'm goin' with her but... yeah.” 

“I gotta go. Love you honey and have fun.” 

“...too.” He answered thinking about the hollow feeling seeping into him after every call with his mom. 

He had no time to think about why he didn't feel what people considered normal feelings towards someone's parents, because Erik walked out of the kitchen, dragging him upstairs into his room. He rummaged through his closet and produced another cushion and a second duvet, throwing both onto his bed. 

“I'll throw your clothes into the wash.” He left for a second and then came back, switching the ceiling light off. 

The room was nearly completely dark. The only light coming from the moon outside and the old fashioned radio alarm clock. Both the boys crawled into the bed, arranging around each other and making the most of the limited space. For a moment they stayed completely silent, listening to the sounds of the old farmhouse and the winter night outside. 

“Are you okay?” Mike asked all of a sudden. 

“What d'you mean? Yeah... I think...” The redhead answered, pulling the other boy closer. 

Silence was spreading again, only their breathing filling the dark room.

“I'm fuckin' glad dad's gone away though...” Erik slowly ground out. 

“... you know... we... fuck. Ty and I spoke to Buchanan... never thought I'm a fuckin' snitch. But... I wanted you back.” Mike turned around and kissed the other greedily on the lips, nearly missing them in the dark. 

“...'m not mad.” The other let their foreheads rest against each other: “Shit... I probably would've done the same.” 

Erik began to massage Mike's crotch, the latter just replicated the movement. Soon they were pumping their erections through the soft sweatpants staining them with pre cum already. This time the redhead spilled first, creaming his pants. He then doubled his efforts with the other, initiating a long dirty open mouthed kiss, that stole the other's breath until he too came into the sweats. 

“I have a plan.” The blond uttered, when his breathing had calmed down again. 

“What plan?” The answer sounded sleepy already.

“You still game?” 

“For what.” 

“You know.” 

“Ah... of course.” The sluggish tone was slowly removed by a curiosity and violent energy radiating off the tall boy. 

“This week... we can join a mock exam for the SATs.” Mike explained. 

“And?” 

“... it's in the city.” 

“So other police?” 

“Yeah, and possibly more people.”

Silence was spreading in the room again but this time it seemed to be electrically charged. 

“How?”

“Mr. Schneider is organizing a bus and we'll have to sleep there for a night.” 

“Aren't there... you know... loads of cameras and shit.” 

“Yeah, but I'm gonna figure somethin' out. You're up for it?”

“Fuck yes.” The redhead pulled the other into a kiss again. 

With the prospect of an interesting week, they drifted into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're safe and healty wherever you lovely people live. I'm sitting here and my real life work's on hold so I've got time to rework and write. The "school trip" cycle is about to start, I hope you'll enjoy it. <3


	57. Chapter 57

At some point during the night Mike awoke, having heard a strange sound, he couldn't place, and then he felt a curious cold. He stretched his arms and couldn't find Erik's body anywhere. Slightly uneasy but mostly annoyed he got out of bed. With his hands stretched out he made his way to the door, which he found open. His eyes slowly recognizing the outlines of the hallway and heading towards a faint light coming from under one of the doors. He entered the room as silently as possible, not trying to wake anybody else. 

The picture unfolding in front of him caught him off guard. The thing that hit him first though was the smell. An acrid piss smell was permeating the air, even though a window was already cracked open. Erik was hugging his crying brother, who was obviously the source of the smell. The younger redhead sat in a puddle on his mattress, sobbing and wheezing, coming down from some sort of panic attack. Mike let his eyes wander and saw two other mattresses, leaning against the furniture in the room. They both were stained, distinctly yellow splotches marred the otherwise white padding. 

Erik motioned towards the door and Mike closed it behind him. Something was off about Halden, who slowly calmed down. He looked weird. Mouth slack and eyes unfocused. He started to rock back and forth in his wetted pants and Erik seemed to take this as a cue, making him stand up and take his stained clothes off. He cleaned the boy with baby wipes, he produced from the bedside table, and carefully moved the duvet out of harms way. From another drawer in the bedside table he grabbed something, Mike couldn't make out at first but then he realized it was a diaper, he made his brother step into and pulled up fast. With a short grab he positioned the younger boys groin inside of the heavily padded thing, then he walked away grabbing new pajamas to put him into. 

“Could you bring him to my room? Lay him in bed.” Erik whispered to Mike, who soon stretched his hand out to Halden. 

The young boy grabbed the hand and let himself be dragged into the other bedroom, immediately crawling into his brother's bed and falling asleep. Mike didn't know what to do, so he walked back into the other room. Erik was rubbing over the stain with strong vinegar. Then he exchanged the mattress for one of the others, feeling the padding and shaking his head. 

“He has to stay with us. The other's aren't dry yet... he had two accidents last night...” 

“Is he okay?” 

“Does he look like it?” Erik answered annoyed, getting up again, bringing his cleaning utensils into the bathroom and washing his hands.

The two boys moved back into the room, climbing into the already cramped quarters, rearranging Halden so they could snuggle on one side. Slowly they managed to get back to sleep. 

*

The light of the early morning woke Mike and he felt the erection pressing into his back before he figured out who, where and why he was. He turned around in the bear hug, that had kept him in bed, and felt the hard cock rub against his own morning wood. Erik slowly stirred opening his eyes and immediately got, what was going to happen. They started to move against each other, rubbing their lengths together like madmen. Mike came shortly after they started into his already stained sweats and only then remembered that Halden was in the room as well. Erik grinned when he saw the shock spreading on the blond's face, rolling on top of him and pressing him into the cushion, so he could see the younger redhead's face. The older brother shoved Mike's shirt out of the way and pulled his cock out, stroking himself to completion beside his sleeping brother, covering the blond's chest and stomach with his cum. He pulled the shirt down again, grinning outright filthy and stood up, opening the window. 

Only a few seconds later the alarm went off, outside the sun was shining on freshly fallen snow. Halden stirred annoyed by the sound, looking around disorientated. His eyes met Mike's and he looked confused then redness spread all over his face and the blond contemplated ever seeing someone this embarrassed before. 

“Oh hell no... no... shit.” Halden nearly cried again but this time out of the shock of being found out by his brother's friend. 

“Did you manage to keep it together for the rest of the night.” To further his brother's embarrassment Erik pushed a finger into the diapers to feel if they were damp. 

Halden covered his face with his hands and shook his head. Tears falling down on the duvet, while Erik looked annoyed. 

“Get yourself dry. I've already cleaned you and your room this night...” 

The young boy moved outside, mortified by the situation and looking even worse, when the obvious soggy diaper made a sound with every step he took. 

“He's so fuckin' afraid... always was... he should go to bed wearing them...” Erik looked at the now closed door. 

“Do you think he can... you know... get this sorted somehow?” Mike stretched and yawned. 

“Maybe...” The redhead pulled his clothes on, after dousing himself in an insane amount of deodorant, then fetching the blond's freshly washed and dried laundry.

Newly dressed the boys went downstairs, where Donna already awaited them with their breakfast, scolding Mike for not eating properly and adding more eggs onto his plate. Halden didn't join them and so the older boys walked out alone, starting the hour long walk to school, even though Donna had offered to take them there. When they passed the barricades, they noticed the one, they had lit the day before, had only partially burned down. 

“Should've waited longer.” Mike kicked a piece of burned wood, which crumbled beneath his shoe. 

“Yeah...”

They walked mostly in silence both not feeling the need to talk. Their plan captivating both their thoughts. The silence wasn't uncomfortable though and the brilliant sunshine made the walk enjoyable. 

Later in the school parking lot they waited for their friends to arrive. Kevin was there first, walking around his car to open the door for Hannah, from the backseat another blond footballer moved onto the concrete and high fived Erik before walking inside. Hannah hugged both boys while Kevin just nodded. 

“Did you have a look 'round the crime scene.” He mockingly jabbed at Mike, who just grinned. 

“Maybe.” The blond boy smiled. 

“Gosh... you look, clean?” Hannah looked Mike up and down, which prompted him to stick his tongue out. 

“Do you know, if you're gonna take the mock exam?” Kevin asked nervously, playing with a strap of his backpack. 

“Yeah... think so.” Erik answered for the both of them, while Mike nodded along. 

“Yeah!!! Road trip.” Nick jumped up to them, having another footballer in tow. 

The boys fist bumped and grinned. The group waited outside until the bus arrived, which Ty and Ashley exited. 

“What's with your car Ty?” Hannah asked worriedly. 

“Mom has revoked the car rights.” She sighed looking down on the floor. 

“Because you're pre...” Tyler slapped a hand over her mouth and just nodded. 

“I knew it!” Could still be made out from Hannah's covered mouth and the grin spreading even reached her eyes. 

“What?” Ashley looked around confused as well as Kevin and Nick. 

“Nothin'. Parents... am I right?” Ty sighed and the others nodded. 

Nick suddenly stretched his arm out and grabbed something, grinning he shoved a small boy into their circle. 

“Did you think you could just sneak by?” He laughed pushing Cliff in Mike's direction, who caught him, grabbing his arms and pulling them up behind his back. 

“Oh! Don't cry dweeb.” Kevin started to caress his face and mockingly patted his cheek, the look in his eyes contradicted any tenderness he was showing. 

The other footballer opened the boys backpack and started to throw the notebooks into the snow. He found nothing interesting and sighed. 

“Boring piece of shit.” The boy exclaimed and left the circle to walk to another footballer, who had just arrived.

Erik snatched up the brown bag, that contained Cliff's lunch. He took the sweets out and looked at the rest. 

“What's this shit?” He dangled a weird looking sandwich over the small boy's head, who needed to strain himself to make out what was being held above him.

“Please, put it back. I'm gluten intolerant. I can't eat anything here.” Cliff pleaded. 

“Oh. You can talk without huffin'?” Mike mocked the other, twisting his wrists and making him tear up. 

Erik bit into the sandwich and spit the bite into the brown bag immediately. 

“Tastes like shit.” He smashed the sandwich back inside the bag and threw all of it into the snow behind him. 

“Let's go. 'm freezin' my ass off.” Ty said and the others heeded her command, Mike letting go of the small boy, who started to get his stuff back.

“Seriously. You're gonna get us suspended for bullyin' the nerds.” Hannah muttered. 

“... or worse: expelled!” Ashley quoted mockingly, swiftly getting a light hit against the back of her head from the blond girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Halden?!


	58. Chapter 58

Mr. Schneider was delighted seeing Mike on the bus, even though he controlled his luggage extra carefully. The blond just had to smile at his effort, whilst having most of the alcohol inside of Hannah's oversized suitcase and everything else safe and secure inside his jackets. 

“So, we'll drive for a good five hours and when we reach the school complex, you'll immediately have to start doing the test. Tomorrow we'll visit a science museum and then we'll drive back. I know, most of you just joined to miss two regular school days but please, behave yourself.” 

A woman climbed into the bus huffing, a little red in the face. 

“Good morning.” Mrs. Moore smiled and greeted the students, which prompted Mike to audibly sigh and he wasn't alone in his reaction. 

“What's she doin' here?” One of the other students asked irritated.

“There has to be a female guardian, Mrs. Fisher.” Mr. Schneider said and then sat down behind the bus driver. Mrs. Moore, to his visible annoyance, sat down beside him. 

They only drove for two hours until they had their first stop. Mike slept most of the time resting his head against the window, while Ty lounged beside him trying to keep her unease under control. The redhead sat next to Nick and stretched his legs into the gangway to fit in the confined space, he seemed to listen to his teammate but his eyes were closed. He just sometimes grunted at Nick's comments. In front of them sat Hannah and Kevin, who listened to music together and ignored everything else. 

They made a stop at an older gas station in the mountains and a lot of the students were annoyed by the lack of internet or cell phone reception as well as the lack of some sort of fast food. The only thing the old store offered were packed sweets and sandwiches. Erik seemed happy nonetheless, stuffing a few chocolate bars into his pockets, when he left the little store. The blond was watching him duck a little, when he exited the small door, looking out of place in the large crowd of fairly regular sized students. 

Somehow they managed to catch each other's eye, Erik looked at his watch and nodded. They walked a few feet back behind the building and took off into the woods. Quickly they found an elevated place from where they could keep an eye on the bus and the other people. Erik kissed Mike, who returned the action but soon made him sit down on a patch of dry pine needles. He was glad the redhead had took his advice and wore his old black jacket. The white would be even more noticeable in a city, where most of the snow probably already looked dirty and grey. Gingerly Mike sat down in between the other's legs resting his back against his front, producing a cigarette. For a few moments they kept silent, just listening to their breathing. 

“We're gonna sneak out tonight. I found a good place.”

Erik nuzzled the other's neck and hummed in anticipation. The blond relaxed against him and smiled. 

“Remember. We gotta leave the phones in the rooms.” Mike sighed, putting his cigarette out in a splotch of melting snow. 

The other nodded and then shoved him a bit to stand up, because he noticed a figure walking over to them. Mike immediately stood up and leaned against a tree opposite of the other, who was standing now as well. 

“Mr. Sullivan, Mr. Stevenson?” A voice waved up to them. 

“Yes, Ma'm.” Erik answered. 

Mrs. Moore climbed the little slope and closed in on them. 

“What are you doing here?” She looked from one boy to the other and then sternly scolded them for getting away from the group. 

“Have you been smoking? Mr. Stevenson you are an athlete.” She got all worked up and made Mike hand her the cigarettes. 

The scrawny boy handed them over, muttering something and she told him, she could send him home, if he kept misbehaving. Then she ushered them back to the bus, shaking her head and talking to Mr. Schneider, who just shrugged and seemingly didn't share her concerns. Mike could overhear him saying “'s just cigarettes”. She looked scandalized, entered the bus and demonstratively sat in another seat than before. 

They reached the city soon and got dropped off at the school center. A guide let them into the large hall, where the test would be had. A lot of other students from different schools already occupied seats. Mike and Erik were let to the same row and brought to their designated places. A man soon started to explain how it all would work. Mike wasn't listening just looking around checking the other students out. Most of them looked anxious, even the redhead didn't seem too happy, although both of them had learned a lot together. When they got the test Mike noticed, that they had alternated Maths and English, so nobody could see, what the other answered at first.

Time flew by and a few hours later they left the school center most of them yawning and stretching. The motivated ones compared answers. Nick was shaking his head, while he talked to Ashley. She looked a little pale Mike thought but ignored it. Erik popped his neck beside him and grinned, when a completely drenched Lucas shuffled past them. 

“What happened nerd?” 

Only a sob was heard, the boy moving faster to get out of his reach. Kevin and two other footballers got close to them and grinned. 

“He was in desperate need of a bath.” Kevin said mockingly. 

They got back onto the bus and were brought to a hostel, where they were told they could eat there or stay outside until eleven, then the doors would be closed. 

“We're not eating here? Are we?” Hannah smiled and looked at the others. 

“There was a Hardee's down the road, I think.” Nick chimed in and they all agreed to go there.

The evening passed uneventfully. Ashley talking about the test non stop and the others kept on mocking her about her ambition. Close to eleven they managed to get back to the hostel. Erik and Mike had managed to get a room alone, the only downside was, that it was next to their teachers'. Mr. Schneider looked into the rooms at half past twelve and told everyone to get up at 8, then he left. 

They waited a little and then got back into their clothes, Mike putting on gloves and a beanie, giving the same to the other. He threw them on too and then they climbed through the window. They ducked under the other windows, before they snuck to the sidewalk. Mike knew where he wanted to go and started to strut out eagerly. Half an hour later they reached a small bridge that let from the city center to the other half of the park. Erik enquired, what he knew about cameras and Mike just smiled informing him, that the city couldn't afford to monitor every place and only had fakes hanging, where they went. 

They only waited a short time until a single person walked up to the bridge. Mike was standing at the end, making it seem like he was looking concerned down the side. The woman walking along threw him a cautious greeting and he told her something about having lost his phone down there and needing a bit more light. She took her phone out to light the way and this was the last thing she did, because a fist connected with her head. She rolled down the slope and was stopped by the concrete poller that connected the bridge to the ground. Mike dragged her under the bridge and held her cold phone over her mouth. She was still breathing. 

“Shit... It didn't work.” Erik seemed disappointed. 

“No. But let's have a look inside.” Mike pulled a queer looking knife out, it looked similar to a scalpel but much more sturdy. 

“What's this?” The redhead looked interested from the knife to the woman. 

“It's made for sawing through bone.” Methodically the boy cut into the woman's forehead and around the scalp pulling it down. 

His gloves were stained with her blood but he didn't seem to care, not even about the splotches on his leather jacket. He threw the scalp into the water. The woman began to stir, but the blond made quick work of her bone. Carefully sawing it open and removing a part of the skullcap, liquid was seeping out and the woman's eyes opened for a moment. She didn't even manage to grunt, when Mike showed Erik the giant dark bloody spot covering the grey matter of the woman's most important organ. 

“You nearly did it though.” He claimed. 

They rolled the body down into the little river, watching it getting dragged along by the current. For a moment they kept standing under the bridge, Erik caressing Mike's face and kissing him, while the blond pulled his winter gloves back over the other's he'd been wearing.

“Can we try it again?” Erik whispered into the blond's ear and looked at him begging. 

“Yeah... why not.” The blond walked back up, the other boy following him. 

They got back to the places they had occupied before and waited. It took nearly an hour of standing in the cold until a man started to swagger along. Moving on the bridge with uneasy steps. He was so drunk he didn't notice Mike at first, but when the boy told his story, the man grinningly accepted to help him. Walking down the side he started to slip and fell to the concrete floor before Erik could punch him. The man looked around laughing and waited for Mike to help him up. Soon he started to nestle around at his jeans, the blond expected him to get a phone out to produce some light, but suddenly he came face to face with the guy's dick. 

“Come on. It's not going to suck itself.” The drunk middle aged man grinned waving his flaccid dick around. 

This was the last thing he did because the punch that hit him knocked the life out of his eyes and Mike could hear bone break. The man sank in on himself and the boys dragged him fully under the bridge. Erik kicked him angrily, when Mike held the woman's phone over him, no breath was visible on the cold surface. 

“Well, you did it. Stupid motherfucker...” For good measure Mike kicked him as well, then he seemed to think of something.

He made the man grab the blood-covered knife and put his hands in the red puddles of mostly dried blood. Then he shoved the woman's phone as well as the knife into his jacket. 

“Let's get rid of him.” Mike announced. 

“Don't you want to look inside him?” The redhead asked, still disgusted by the man, whose bladder let loose at that moment, not helping his case in Erik's eyes. 

“Doesn't seem clever.” The other boy rolled him to the water with his feet. 

Soon the body was grabbed by the current and they watched him float away for a bit, sinking down far later than the woman had before. 

“Another one's out of the question?” The look on Erik's face was similar to the one he wore on the football field. 

“Nah... how should we disguise another one?” Mike said but secretly would have loved to look at another brain to see the damage the redhead could deal. 

“Shame.” Erik managed to grin and kissed his friend on the forehead. 

They walked to the hostel, sneaking back into their room. Mike saw the display of his phone glowing blue from a bunch of unread messages. He looked at Erik who had the same amount of calls and messages from the others on his. The last one prompted them to get their tired asses up to the girls' floor. Mike removed his gloves, putting the bloodied pieces of clothing into a plastic bag and shoved them down into his backpack.

“You wanna go to them?” He looked at Erik. 

“I don't. I wanna fuck you senseless.” The redhead just stated and it made Mike's heart jump a little in his chest. 

“They gonna talk if we don't go upstairs.” The smaller boy said, but quickly removed his jacket and opened his jeans. 

“Yeah, let them wait a few more minutes.” From his own backpack Erik produced a condom and a small package of lube. 

They didn't even manage to get into one of the beds. Lying on the floor, ass up in the air, Mike felt the other finger him roughly with an urgency he had lacked the last days. A third finger was added too fast and buried too deep, he shuddered against the invasion. Erik kissed far down his neck, biting him hard between his shoulder blades, his fingers fucking in and out of the reddened hole. Mike needed all of his control to keep himself from falling down onto the floor and rubbing against it like a bitch in heat. Soon the large footballer's cock moved inside of him and he felt the additional stretch. He did his best to accommodate it and thought for a moment about his inability to take more control over what they did. Then the lust washed all thoughts away and he just met the other's thrusts, pumping his erection, aiming into his shirt to not leave suspicious stains in the room. When he came in his shirt and over his body, he felt the other quickening his pace, then a warmth spread inside him but it didn't linger this time, when the condom covered dick was removed. 

They kept lying on the floor next to each other calming their breath. Erik sat up first, getting his clothes in order and throwing the condom into the only trash can in the room. 

“Us fuckin' will be illegal soon.” He grinned. 

“Hmm...” Mike wasn't coherent enough again to ponder the statement. 

“I'm gonna be eighteen in a little more than a week.” The redhead grinned and stood up, stretching himself: “Actually, I'm gonna turn eighteen when we go to the fuckin' ball.” 

The blond nodded: “You wanna have anything?” 

“No, only... let's try to get into a college together, okay?” 

“Then we gotta get your grades up Stevenson.” Mike grinned but kissed the redhead deeply, pushing his tongue into his mouth and licking over his lips, when he ended the kiss. 

“Wait, before we go!” Mike gave the other a pill. 

“So the girls will think we'd been tripping the whole time.” The blond explained, when the other eyed it warily. 

They snook to the girls' room. Mike had taken three of the pills and was tripping balls, when they entered. The girls' muffled their laughs, seeing the both of them. 

“Shit. That explains it then.” Ty laughed hard. 

Kevin was balls deep in another cheerleader on the top of a bunk bed under which Hannah slept deeply. Nick and another footballer were stroking themselves, watching the others fuck whilst Tyler and Ashley took pictures of everything giggling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sunday funday! :D And a little murder for your entertainment. 
> 
> Thanks for the comments and kudos. Both are highly appreciated <3


	59. Chapter 59

The following morning was the worst. Mike awoke in the lower bed of a bunk. He felt naked skin against his and looked to his sides, noticing Hannah and Tyler draped over him. Carefully he moved the girls away and climbed out of the bed. He nearly stepped on Erik, who was lying on the floor, his stomach was being used as a cushion by one of his teammates. Ashley and Nick were cuddled up against each other in the other bottom bunk. Above them Kevin and the very naked other cheerleader were still sleeping.

Mike slowly started to wake the boys, hiding the empty bottles in Hannah's suitcase. Kevin was the hardest to wake and instead of leaving his place immediately he at first tried to fuck the girl again. Erik had to wear his furious game face to get him to leave. They all pulled their clothes back on and then opened a window. With utmost caution they went back down to the boys' floor and entered their rooms.

When their room door clicked shut, Mike and Erik could hear the noise coming from the teachers' room next to them. They hurried into their respective sleepwear, which meant for the both of them stripping off their jeans, socks and sweatshirt, keeping shorts and t-shirts on. A grin spread over Mike's face who slept closer to the other room. Erik didn't get it at first but then he could hear it clearly.

“Fuck... don't be so loud Cathy.” They heard Mr. Schneider.

A moan cut through the silence and Mike started to giggle like a little kid.

“Shit. Harder Brian... fuck.”

Now the grin was spreading on Erik's face too. Mike pushed the record button on his phone and let it tape the things happening next door. It was half past seven. They had only slept a few hours and his high hadn't left his system. Somehow he felt himself subconsciously stroking his dick, while listening to his teachers having sex. Erik walked over and crammed himself into his bed, moving a hand down into the other's pants starting to help him masturbate. Soon they were pumping each other's erections. It took only a few moments until they spilled over their hands. Mike moved the cum covered fingers to his mouth and licked the other's release off of them, while Erik smeared all of the blond's cum over his own crotch.

They heard a shower running and Mike ushered the other to get back into his own bed, which the redhead did after kissing him a few times for good measure. They fell back into a deep sleep and forgot to put any alarm on.

Around a quarter to nine the two of them were awoken quite roughly by their teacher.

“Rise and shine.” Mr. Schneider laughed at them, opening the window, flooding the room with light and cold air: “You need to decide if you want to shower or eat.”

He left the room laughing when the two boys glared daggers at him. Mike swiftly jumped into his clothes. Choosing a new shirt and carefully inspecting his leather jacket. The blood stains weren't really visible, looking more like regular dirt. A quick thought crossed his mind and he searched for the plastic bag with the gloves. Erik seemed to be in a dilemma. Showering wasn't as optional for him, as Mike had learned.

“Come on. You gonna be grumpy as shit if you don't eat.”

They waltzed into the dining room and saw their regular group not faring much better. Only Hannah looked pristine, drinking coffee and eating a fruit salad. None of the other's seemed like they had had a good night. Tyler had only added more make up to her face, Ashley's hair smelled bad and the other cheerleader looked like she was having trouble sitting. Kevin looked tired and unwashed, Nick's face showed a subtle five o'clock shadow and the third footballer had dark swollen bags under his eyes.

“That was a party... fuckin' hell.” The footballer uttered impressed and exhausted at the same time.

“You're right Austin...” Kevin yawned: “... thanks Mike, for getting us out of the girl's room on time by the way.”

Mike just nodded, drinking his coffee black and poking lackluster around his scrambled eggs. The redhead was talking to Nick whilst wolfing down a plate loaded with all the kitchen had to offer, devouring eggs, toast and bacon along with a healthy load of flapjacks and hash browns. Tyler was nearly nodding off at the table. Quietly Mike shoved a small package to her and winked. She took it and walked away to one of the toilets. Hannah was speaking about the museum, they would visit soon, and was already googling if they could visit anything else in the two hours they had to themselves.

Soon Mrs. Moore ordered them to bring their plates away and make a last visit to their rooms, checking if they had cleaned everything out. Whilst discarding his mostly uneaten breakfast, Mike threw the bag with the bloodstained gloves into the trash as well. In their room he used the time to suck the redhead off. He knelt on the floor in front of the door, mouthing at the unwashed crotch and tasting his own dried cum from the morning. Slowly he lapped the strong taste up and then let his tongue follow the vein stretching along the thick hard shaft. He sucked the head into his mouth, licking under the foreskin with his tongue, then he moved his head forward, swallowing around the length. Erik started to fuck the other's face relentlessly, basking in the tears welling up in defiant eyes. Shortly after, he shot his load down the other's throat but kept the blond's face buried in his ginger pubes. He let Mike struggle a bit before letting him go.

“Fuck you!” Mike spat into the other's face but the redhead just grinned.

“What?” He grabbed the other's crotch through his pants and grinned, when he felt the other impossibly hard.

“Don't you dare sayin' it asshole!” The blond shouted loud but already rubbed up against the hand massaging him.

Before they could finish a knock on the door was heard and Mrs. Moore wanted them to come out. Sighing Erik wiped the spit off his face and Mike adjusted his painfully hard erection.

“You're goin' to fuck me in the fuckin' museum. Are we clear?” Mike said and enjoyed the blush spreading over the other's neck.

They left the room and Mrs. Moore eyed the blond's splotchy red face warily.

“Is something wrong?” She inquired and looked worried.

“No, sorry for letting you wait, M'am.” Mike's voice was still hoarse.

They entered the bus, it was a short drive to the museum but it was long enough for Mike to notice the high, he had brought on Tyler, was making her giddy. She smelled him and then grinned.

“Did you jerk off again?” She whispered.

“Yeah...” He hoped to end the conversation with himself admitting to the deed, but she kept pushing.

“Him too?” Tyler pointed at Erik.

“Yeah, why?”

“Isn't it gay, you two, jerking off alone in a room together?” Her eyebrows nearly vanished into her hairline, while she grinned suggestively.

“We heard them fuckin'.” He grinned and pointed at the teachers.

It was the right answer because she was immediately silent, getting her phone out and sending the information to the other girls. A low giggling was soon heard throughout the bus. Somehow the teachers seemed oblivious to the situation unfolding.

The walk through the museum was a drag and the worst of it were their other schoolmates, who made it nearly impossible for the two to get away. At some point Mike found a visitor's bathroom and nodded to Erik, who was surrounded by a group of footballers. He tried to leave but another one of them was following him, taking the opportunity to get away from the boring guide. They had no other chance then to actually use the toilets, Mike noticed the smoke detectors and stashed the joint he wanted to offer.

“Y're real trouble?” The blond tanned footballer grinned at Mike, relieving himself next to Erik who's face was completely blank, not giving away how much he would love to test his new found talent on his teammate.

The skinny boy shrugged and pulled some pills from the inside of his jacket.

“Wanna forget how boring this shit is?” He asked, smiling an innocent smile.

“Yeah, why not? What's in it?” The footballer took a small pill into his hand rolling it around.

“Take only half of it. It's the stuff you'll get in hospital before they cut you up.”

“Okay...”

“You won't remember shit.”

“Cool.” The boy broke the pill in two parts, holding the rest of it out to Mike.

“Keep it. It's on the house.”

The boy swallowed the pill and walked out of the room. Erik grabbed Mike and started to kiss him urgently, pushing him into the only existing stall, then they heard the door being opened again. Immediately they let go of each other. The redhead looked like he was going to kill the intruder. Mike glanced around the stall door and waved Nick over, who just wandered into the room.

“...that tour is the worst... I'm practically sleepwalking.” The boy yawned and stretched himself.

“Yeah... we're kinda hidin' from it...” Mike grinned and then offered Nick the same he had given the other boy.

“Are you sure? Last time I took some sedative I was really out of it.” The footballer raked his hand through his curly hair, he then gave Mike a few dollars and swallowed half of the pill without fussing more.

He left soon after and Erik was already kissing Mike again, when the door opened yet again. This time Mr. Schneider looked through the room and angrily at them.

“Come on guys. You can't hide from this.” Then he shot Mike a wary look: “You're not trying to take some of your stuff in here, are you?”

“What stuff should that be, Sir?” The blond spat and exited the stall.

“I don't know, what you've got, but your reputation proceeds you.” His teacher said, when they walked out.

Mike was ready to talk back but he bit his tongue seeing the look on Erik's face and the possibility of them going down in history, as the two mad students killing their teacher in a museum. The tanned footballer, walking around like he had gotten a lobotomy, wasn't helping the boys' case at all. His legs didn't seem to carry him anymore and his face was so blank, that Mike was waiting for him to start drooling, which eventually happened. Even though Austin and Kevin tried to shield him from the teachers, Mrs. Moore was eyeing them warily. When the tour finally ended and they got outside, Mr. Schneider and Mrs. Moore cornered Mike and made him clear every pocket. Besides his windproof lighter and phone, as well as a bit of regular tobacco, filters and papers, which Mrs. Moore confiscated, they found nothing. Mr. Schneider even apologized for targeting him and let him go. They directed their attention to Erik next, whose pockets were full of snacks, old wrappers and dirt. Again, Mr. Schneider apologized for making him empty his pockets and let him go. Mrs. Moore didn't look too happy, but couldn't keep on harassing the students on no grounds.

“Where did you hide the shit?” Tyler looked impressed, while she whispered to Mike.

“Most of it is in Mrs. Moores ginormous handbag. She doesn't use the front pouch.” He grinned: “And some of it is in my shoes.”

Tyler shook her head grinning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Commetns and kudos are still appreciated <3
> 
> There'll be more action content in the next chapters so keep on reading.


	60. Chapter 60

They were fucked. All of them. The bus' lights slowly stopped working and the old shabby thing stood in total darkness on the lonely mountain road. The wind was rattling and howling around the bus driving thick snowflakes against it. Erik moved touching Mike, whilst awaking from his deep sleep, thanks to the pills the other had fished out of their teacher's bag again. The blond was already awake, having witnessed the slow climb up the mountain road and the subsequently failing of the engine.

“Fuck.” The bus driver said very well audible in the dark silent vehicle and the students, who were already awake, did agree wholeheartedly.

Mrs. Moore stood up and addressed the group not to be worried, while Mr. Schneider and the bus driver climbed outside. A few students were muttering and trying to get a connection on their phones to call somebody who could help, only to soon find out that there was no reception at all.

“What kinda shit bus is this?” Kevin muttered, waking Hannah with his comment.

“How long you think until anyone's gonna drive by?” Ty asked into the room.

“Dunno... ain't nobody drivin' in these conditions.” Erik answered sleepily and stretched his arms over his head, letting his back pop in a few different places.

“So we're stuck... fuckin' amazin'.” A yawn was heard from Nick, who had slept in the last row.

Ruckus was coming from the front of the bus and suddenly Mrs. Moore tried to calm some of the girls down. Then she uttered an explanation very quietly, which didn't lead to the girls calming down instead getting all worked up again. Ashley looked on her blinking screen.

“Megan just texted me that there's no working toilet and we need to go outside.” She shook her head.

“I'm not gonna piss in a snow storm. I'm not keen on getting a bladder infection...” Tyler said and scrunched up her nose.

Mr. Schneider and the bus driver got back and both of them looked deflated.

“Well, there goes the hope to fix that shit.” Austin sighed from some seats closer to the front.

“What's wrong with it?” Nick chimed in.

“You mean 'part from the battery dyin'?” Mike answered looking not at all concerned, just accepting the circumstance of being stranded on the side of the road during a storm.

“I'm gonna take a look.” Erik said and made Mike move.

“Whatcha think you can do?” Nick asked one eyebrow raised.

“I've fixed enough tractors to know a thing or two...” The redhead moved to the front of the bus and Nick suddenly jumped out of the seat.

“I'm not gonna let Stevenson screw this up further.” He followed the other.

“What's he gonna do?” Mike asked confused.

“His dad has a repair shop, he helps there sometimes, so yeah... maybe he knows shit.” Kevin answered.

“Oh... fuck it. I'm gonna have look at it too.” The scrawny blond boy got to his feet and followed the others which prompted Kevin to do the same.

It was freezing cold outside and the wind made everything worse. The boys walked to the back of the bus with their teacher to take a look at the engine, while the bus driver tried to get a signal on his radio. Mike stood there smoking a cigarette, sharing with Kevin, while Erik and Nick looked over the engine parts. Mr. Schneider shook his head looking at the boys smoking but didn't complain when the blond offered him one too.

“So, the batterie's empty... and the engine wont start 'cause the spark plug killed itself. On top of it, everything is starting to fuckin' freeze.” Erik looked at Mr. Schneider.

“When did we pass through the last town?” Mike asked, ready to do something.

“More than two hours ago. It'd be better to walk ahead. We were bound to stop at a gas station about fifteen minutes further down the road.” Mr. Schneider answered with a glimmer of hope in his eyes, when a ghastly gust of wind stuck freezing daggers into them.

“So... somebody should walk up that god forsaken mountain and get help?” Kevin asked, teeth chattering in the process.

Mr. Schneider shook his head, when he heard voices outside of the bus. He went around to the other side to see a bunch of girls walking there.

“What are you thinking you're gonna do?” He asked and the girls shrieked at him to go away, then managed to explain, that they had to go to the toilet.

“Don't walk on this side of the bus. The mountain is steep and there's only a small railing.” The teacher told them and the girls immediately walked around again muttering but walking to the woods on the other side.

“Get back inside boys. We're gonna wait 'til morning and then we're gonna send a group to the gas station.”

Inside the bus with the lack of wind it seemed to be warmer but the darkness was nearly absolute. Mrs. Moore had told them to keep their phones off to save battery so they would be able to use them as flashlights if they'd need to walk. Most of the students were too excited to sleep and the talking dragged on for a few hours. At some point it got really silent. The only times something was heard, was when a student left to relieve him- or herself. In the darkness Mike was resting against Erik, the other had started to casually stroke his dick through the jeans. The blond was both excited and thought it a stupid idea. He knew a few of the others were out of it but still... Ashley had taken one of the pills as well as Austin and the tanned footballer, whose name was Jacob, Mike had learned earlier. He had warned the latter that the consumption of more than one in a day could seriously mess him up, but he didn't care and the blond thought he was old enough to know for himself. Hannah had swallowed a lot of her pills and was sleeping soundly, sharing with her boyfriend, who was snoring. Tyler was the one staying awake the longest, fighting her nausea once again. Nick must've taken the remains of his pill from the museum which explained, why he was sleeping like a stone in the back row.

Erik was now moving his hand into the blond's pants and kissed his neck. He licked a stripe up to his earlobe, nibbling at the soft flesh, caressing it with his tongue and letting it map out the shape of the ear shell. Mike was trying his best to keep quiet, only his breath was sometimes audible, when it came out in labored huffs. The redhead let his hand wander over the tip of Mike's cock, smearing it with the pre cum and pumping the erection fast and hard. With his thumb he followed every vein he could and added another kind of pressure to the fast movements. The blond boy arched his neck back and hid his face against the other's body. Being pent up for most of the day Mike spilled a large load into his pants, when the orgasm hit. Erik smeared it all over his crotch before he removed his hand from the pants, the smell of unwashed genitals sticking to it. He held the dirty digits in front of Mike's face and the smaller boy licked everything off, not looking happy at all. He turned around warily, checking on the other students again, hoping they would still be vast asleep.

“What if anyone finds out?” He whispered angrily.

“Then we'll take care of it.”

“Remember the fuckin' rules.”

“Didn't mean like that.”

Mike shook his head and looked at him annoyed, until he grasped, that the other couldn't really see him. He shrugged and moved into a less lying position, feeling the other's hard on poking into his back.

Little time later the two of them were standing outside a good distance from the bus. Mike was bracing himself against a pine tree, feeling his fingers getting cold despite the gloves he was wearing. His ass was exposed to the night and a hot tongue was pushing inside his hole. The spit dribbling down to his balls was cooling fast and at first he hadn't thought it possible to get hard but now he was pushing back against the other, hoping he'd enter him as soon as possible. He could feel the tongue being replaced with two thick lube covered fingers and asked himself were the other had gotten the stuff from, until he remembered, he had carried it around in his luggage. Again it was too soon when the cock was crammed inside his ass and his brain told him, this wasn't right, but the constant stimulation made his wits lose momentum fast. It didn't take long until he moaned into the storm, not caring for the cold anymore. He felt the other reach around to his dick, aiming it into his shirt again. Mike knew he smelt bad already, he also gathered the others could smell the sex on the both of them but he just failed to care, when the orgasm hit him. He felt the ropes of cum covering his body and the inside of his shirt, running down over the fingers stroking him through it. At the same time heat pooled in his gut and he realized the other had spilled deep inside him.  
The cold hit him shortly after the bliss had gone down a bit. He pulled his clothes back up and pulled a blunt out of his jacket, giving it to Erik, after taking a few drags.

“To hide the sex stink.” He answered and the redhead nodded, taking it.

They walked back to the bus in the storm, leaning against the back of the vehicle while sharing their smoke. Mike could feel the cum running down his hole, making a sticky mess of his already sticky shorts. The redhead made it worse when he kneaded his ass grinning.

“Thought you'd be mad at me for cummin' inside.” He said.

“I might be soon.” Mike jabbed him jokingly but then kissed him again.

Too late they noticed the light jumping around in the darkness. They moved away from each other fast enough but failed to lose the smoke.

“Mr. Sullivan, Mr. Stevenson! You can't be serious.” Mrs. Moore stood in front of them looking infuriated.

The boys looked to the ground, when she snatched the smoldering thing out of Erik's hand. She smelled it and looked at them with a face that betrayed some sort of victorious grin.

“Come on. Empty your pockets now.” She prompted.

“I'd rather not.” Erik said a bit too fast.

“Please, Mrs. Moore, these are desperate times...” Mike started.

Something about Erik made her nervously jerk back, when she tried to grab his jacket, and it was a bad move, because she stood too close to the slope. Her feet started to slide down a bit and then her body followed. In seconds she was slipping down, her phone falling out of her hand and onto the snowy ground. On instinct alone Mike managed to move. He jumped on the slope, skating past her, getting a hold of the little banister and catching her leg, before she could fall down the steep slope. Her upper body was dangling over the nothingness beneath her. She was shrieking loudly, her voice being projected even louder as it echoed back.

“Stop movin'.” Mike exclaimed trying to drag her back, which wasn't an easy feat, considering he had to hold on to the bannister with one hand.

Suddenly other voices could be heard, a new pair of hands appeared and took hold of her other leg. More and more voices were reaching Mike's ears but he only thought about getting her back onto solid ground. Within moments they managed to pull her up a bit and she was able to help herself when she took hold of the bannister with her own hands. The two boys and their teacher fell onto the snow of the slope, regaining their breath for a moment, until Erik picked the woman up and carried her up the short hill to the bus. Mrs. Moore was shaking, even when the redhead put her down on her seat in the bus. She was as pale as the snow outside.

“Are you alright, M'am.” Mike asked.

She slowly nodded but started crying as well. Hannah was at her side a moment later, cradling her in her arms and putting her scarf around her. She was winking at Mike, when she whispered something in her ear, offering her a pill and a bottle of unknown content. Mrs. Moore was taking both of it and Hannah shoved another pill at her, which she swallowed as well. It didn't take long and she was absolutely subdued. No fear was visible in her eyes anymore and her formerly labored breath had calmed down.

“Thank you boys.” Mr. Schneider looked as shocked as if it had been him dangling over the ravine.

The two of them just nodded.

“Shit... I could do with a drink now.” Their teacher sat down opposite of his colleague and shook his head.

From somewhere in the bus a bit of noise was audible and a moment later Kevin was standing next to him, offering him a bottle of bourbon.

“... thank you, Mr. Wright. I won't mention it ever.” Mr. Schneider took the bottle and gulped down an impressive amount of liquor, then he passed it to Mike and Erik.

“Do as you please. I sure as hell ain't wanna remember any of this shit.” Their teacher sat back and buried his face in his hands.

The bottle was emptied between the teens keeping to the front of the bus and sharing the silence with the two grown ups. Mrs. Moore was soon sleeping, still being cradled by Hannah, who had the most shiteating grin on her face, when she shot Mike a look. The latter hoped Mr. Schneider hadn't noticed her, but the man had downed half of the bottle of bourbon and was now nursing a flask somebody had pushed into his hands.

None of them reacted at first when the bus driver turned to them with a triumphant smile.

“I've got a connection to the gas station. They wanna send someone but they need a guide.”

“Shit...” Mr. Schneider was swaying, when he got to his feet.

“You shouldn't walk alone, Sir.” Erik looked at him concerned.

“I ain't gonna walk around intoxicated with minors.” He retorted, starting to hiccup and covering his face in shame.

“Tough shit, Mr. Schneider.” Kevin said: “We're going with you.”

Austin, Jacob and Nick nodded and Mike rolled his eyes but agreed.

“You're too many. How should they get you back here?”

“Maybe we could walk without you? You can sober up and we'll be back soon enough?” Nick offered.

“You shouldn't walk alone. No, I'm going... and I'm taking Sullivan with me, because he might have saved Mrs. Moore, but he's a walking disaster. Don't look at me like that, you can't deny it.”

Mike noticed Erik's gaze and nodded: “If I'm goin', Stevenson's goin' too.”

“I don't really get your new found friendship but I take Stevenson. I've got a feeling he can hand wrestle a mountain lion if one ever get's near.” Mr. Schneider sighed and tried to steady himself when he put on gloves and a hat.

“You do know that there ain't any mountain lions livin' here, Sir?” Erik looked concerned, watching their teacher hiding the flask in his clothes.

“Who give's a shit. One of you can still come with us, I think.” Mr. Schneider looked around.

Kevin tried to raise his hand again, but Hannah shot him an angry look, so he sat back down.

“If I don't have to, I'd rather not walk through a freakin' snow storm again.” Nick said, looking like he had flashbacks of a war he took part in a long time ago.

“I'm goin'.” Austin stood up and put all his available winter clothes on, until only his dark eyes were visible between his beanie and a large scarf.

The four people left the bus heading up the mountain road through the howling storm and thick snowfall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For he’s a jolly good fellow, for he’s a jolly good fellow, for he’s a jolly good feeeeellooooow... jk he's not, not really :D


	61. Chapter 61

Mr. Schneider had completely miscalculated the distance and while he might have been right, that the gas station was only fifteen minutes ahead with a bus, it took them an awful lot longer being on foot in the snow. They walked through the biting cold, still sweating under their many layers of clothes. The pace, they managed to achieve, wasn't fast, because exhaustion could make them lose their lives, as Mike had explained at some point. Slowly the night faded away and a gloomy day started. It was quite the scenic route they walked, but because of the snow falling in thick flakes and as dense as it could, there wasn't much they could make out. After three hours they rested for a bit in an old wooden shelter, that still contained car parts. The three walls managed to stop the harsh wind from piercing their skin. With their combined efforts the three boys managed to light a little fire in the middle and Erik shared his snack hoard with the others. Mr. Schneider was still nursing the flask and Mike got a distinct moonshine smell from it. Their teacher didn't complain when he offered the other boys a spray, he didn't even seem to register, what was going on at all. 

“What's in it?” Austin looked at it warily.

“It's an amphetamine. I don't know how long I can keep awake, walking uphill in a fuckin' storm and there's only so much sugar can achieve.” Mike was pointing at the collection of wrappers in front of them. 

Erik was the first taking it, complaining about it probably making him fail the drug test for the next training session. Mr. Schneider watched the boys pump themselves up and then put his hand out and took it as well. 

“... I really hope you keep your consumption of shit at a minimum Sullivan, otherwise your brain will be a vegetable when you're as old as I am.” 

“How old are you, Sir?” Mike asked nonchalantly. 

“Thirty-nine.” The man said and stretched. 

“Are you married, Sir?” Austin asked, basking in the energy spreading in his system. 

“Yes, I am, for the second time though.” He answered and started to play with the ring finger of his left hand. 

“Do you have kids, Sir?” Erik wanted to know, eating another cereal bar. 

“Yeah, I do.” The man's face turned red: “Five of them, but not all with one woman.” 

“So, you've been busy...” Mike grinned a dirty grin and his teacher looked upset for a moment. 

The four left the shelter and kept on going. The drug did its work and energized them for a good part of the way. The higher they made it up the mountain, the worse the wind got but the snowfall let up a bit. After another hour of walking they noticed a track in the middle of the road, they started following it and it let them to their destination. The gas station was an old family owned thing, that stood forlorn on a small plateau of the mountain, opposite of it were two cabins nestled into the woods. Old cars littered the otherwise scenic landscape. Somebody had parked a huge tractor and a snowplow in front of the shop. When they were close to the building, the door was opened and an old woman smiled at them. 

“Come on in y'all.” She jammed the door open to let them enter and then closed it again. 

The inside of the shed-like building was smoldering hot and they had to remove their jackets, scarfs and hats. 

“You fancy a coffee?” 

Mike was the first to nod and the others followed suit, all thanking her politely, when she poured the smoking hot liquid, she kept warm on top of an old cast iron stove, the source of the heat in the room. 

“So, you stranded in the mountains. And all that during a storm, bless your hearts.” She uttered the last bit quietly enough but Mike still got it and had to smile at the comment. 

“I'm sorry, Ma'm, but we gotta go, get the others or fix the bus.” Mr. Schneider exclaimed and the woman nodded. 

“Yeah, I figured that much. I'm gonna wake my sons, y'all just get cozy and warm yourselves up.” She patted Erik's enormous biceps and smiled at him: “Aren't you a big one?” 

They were left inside the hot room, sitting down on a weird assortment of chairs standing around the stove. A second later the woman came back with a plate full of homemade cornbread and a bottle of molasses. 

“Dig in.” She smiled and then pointed at Mike: “'specially you young man.” 

“Will do, Ma'm.” Mike heard himself answer despite himself. 

Soon they all felt tired from the heat and the food. Austin was combing through his hair with his fingers and made the black strands stand up in all possible directions. 

“Man... I'm tired.” He yawned. 

“I'd reckon you boys stay here. Your teacher can go back with my boys.” She smiled at them and Mr. Schneider nodded at the comment. 

Two men entered the room. Even though they looked as hillbilly as people came they seemed understanding and explained, what they planned to do. Mr. Schneider would drive with the one driving the huge tractor, while the other plowed the road, then they planned to drag the bus up and look if they could fix it in their shop. Mr. Schneider nodded, told the boys he'd be back soon and went with the two stout men out into the storm again. 

Sleep was creeping up on Mike and he slouched in his chair. The woman laughed at the three boys a bit and then led them to the back of the shed, where two recliners and an old armchair stood in front of a brick-build fire place. Mike nearly fell into the large armchair and the two footballers made themselves comfortable in the recliners. Soon they were sleeping soundly in front of the roaring fire. 

A soft shake awoke Mike soon and he noticed Erik's worried pale eyes in front of him. He soon put a hand over his mouth, so the blond couldn't make a sound. Then the other made him stand up and both of them creeped up to look around the corner into the store. Three men were standing there talking quietly with the old woman. Two of them were openly carrying shotguns, the third man was really short and immediately it clicked in Mike's tired brain. That was his father's antagonist from the fight night, the one who had sponsored the fatty and the meth head. He watched the other two men closely and recognized them as the ones helping the short man getting the two fighters out of the barn that day. The old woman was vehemently shaking her head and raised her index finger at them. One of the two goons made a step in the backroom's direction and she straightaway stepped in front of him. 

“Shit.” Mike sighed and flattened himself against the wall. 

A moment later the short guy shoved the woman out of the way.

“Not now Mattie.” He said and moved his hand to his belt. 

“Y'can't just shoot some poor boys 'cause their drug dealin' father riled you up.” 

“Sullivan's gotta learn.” The short man moved forward and his goons stuck behind him. 

Panicking Erik looked around and took one of the fire pokers as silently as possible. Then the both of them moved to the back door. Unfortunately they weren't fast enough. The first man entering the room aimed his shotgun at them. Mike let himself fall to the floor but Erik was even faster, throwing the fire poker into the man's head, completely piercing it through and making him fall forward, shooting the old wooden floor. Mike wrestled the shotgun from under him, when it fell from his hands. He managed to shoot the next one entering into the upper body, making him fall backwards through the doorway. 

He dropped the weapon and jumped behind the armchair, when he noticed the short man trying to climb over the bodies. To his detriment Austin had woken up and just hurried out of the recliner, when the guy fired his first shot, getting him through the shoulder. The footballer still ran out of the room breaking down in the cold. The next shot fired hit the armchair and pierced it just an inch above Mike's head. The third shot went through the old piece of furniture and grazed the back of Mike's arm, leaving a burning streak of tender flesh, that swiftly started to bleed. Another shot suddenly hit through the roof and Mike moved out of his hiding place, when the sounds of a struggle filled the room.

Erik seemed to have had the short man's arm pulled up, when he had aimed at Mike again. The redhead was now crushing the man's wrist in his strong grip. Instead of loosening his grasp on the weapon, the short man tried to remove the tall footballer's grip from his wrist with his other hand. Mike managed to get the second shotgun from the ground, looked at the short man for a moment, a grin tugging at his mouth and then he pulled the trigger shooting the load from a foot's distance into the man's face. Bone and brain matter sprayed both boys and the room. 

Mike let the weapon fall down and Erik let go of the now headless body. It slumped down on itself and bled on the floor. Both the boys just stood there for a moment, then the redhead walked outside to get his teammate. Even though the shot had looked as bad as they could get, Austin was surprisingly coherent and able to direct them, when they bandaged the wound with the help of the old woman. She also took it astonishingly well, that her gas station had been the location of a full on shoot out. 

“Are you okay boys?” She asked raising an eyebrow. 

“'m good.” Erik said but pointed at Mike's arm. 

When he was looking at the graze, he had to hold his breath at the amount of blood caking his shirt. 

“Damn' it.” He wrapped his hand around but the woman swiftly bandaged him.

“Do you know why they'd been here?” The woman asked the boys and Austin shook his head, Mike and Erik following suit. 

“Alright, they tried to rob me but wanted to have a look in the back first. Good thing your survival instincts kicked in.” She smiled and then gave Austin some painkillers to help him settle down in the recliner. 

“Come with me.” She whispered to the other boys, leading them into a small kitchenette behind the counter of the store. 

Soon the boys had a water glass with moonshine in their hands and the formerly nice old woman eyed them warily. She nodded at the glasses and both of them drank. 

“So now, shoot, who're you?” 

“I'm Michael Sullivan.”

“You're Bob's son then and you? You're no Sullivan that's for sure. You lack that air of that je ne sais quoi... chaos one might say.” She smiled at the tall boy, who nearly didn't fit into the small room at all. 

“My name's Erik Stevenson, Ma'm.” 

“Oh... oh... I reckon that ain't a nice name to carry around.” She looked him up and down again: “You're one of the klan Stevenson's? Or the one's with the huge old farm?” 

“Both Ma'm.” He answered directing his gaze at his shoes. 

“Good lord... you're quite the pair.” She grinned: “To be clear. I'm gonna tell a nice story about you savin' little old me from the mean robbers. But you need to stick to the same.” 

Both boys nodded and a smile spread over her face. 

“Now, the most honorable sin makes people thirsty or hungry, do you want somethin'? I mean, I need to call the cops and an ambulance but until they reach this godforsaken piece of land, I might as well feed my two saviors here.” 

Mike emptied his glass and let it get refilled by her, during which she muttered about the unholy union of Stevensons and Sullivans under her roof. After she had made both calls, she started to make them biscuits and gravy out of stuff she already had prepared in her freezer. Erik was thanking her the whole time and she just seemed happy, that someone appreciated her cooking this much. Even Mike managed to finish a full plate without feeling like shit afterwards, although he put most of it on the alcohol running through his system.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So murder it is again :P


	62. Chapter 62

Austin was loaded onto a chopper, whose pilot was sweating from bracing the stormy flight and the outlook of having to do it again. The police had been clever enough to take the flight, even though they were now stranded at the place. Soon after the shooting the bus had arrived and it was sheer luck the students didn't run out immediately to get something to eat, or they would have all seen the bloodbath. 

Mike and Erik were questioned by the police but the men were rather glad, there were no dead minors and thanked the boys. One of the policemen even offered to take a picture of them with the woman they had saved but soon gathered they should probably first clean the blood off themselves. At some point Mr. Schneider was back with them, looking worse for wear, because he was probably incredibly hungover. He stared at the boys continuously shaking his head. 

“How...?” He just asked two times and Erik shrugged, shoving another fork full of pecan pie into his mouth.

Since there was no reason for the police to question the things that had happened, they sat there and let themselves be fed too. Chatting about their job with Mike, who seemed very excited about it. 

“You know, you took out a mountain kingpin of sorts?” One cop said eating pie. 

The old woman came back from the bus, where she had sold a lot of the foods, her little store had to offer. Her sons helping her, carrying crate after crate of cokes into the bus. 

“What kinda kingpin?” Mr. Schneider asked, he had called the school to inform them of the situation. 

“We don't know how exactly, but his face and name popped up lots of times when we tracked the drug trade. Of course there's been a few deaths here and there.” The man stuffed the remaining pie into his mouth and praised the cooking. 

“So, what he's tryin' to say is, you two are some kinda heroes.” The other policeman patted the boys on their shoulders and smiled grandfatherly: “When you need any help to sort this whole thing out, we're gonna give you the number of a highly respected professional you can talk to.” 

“Thank you, Sir.” The boys answered in unison. 

At some point during the day, the bus was fixed and the storm had mostly settled. A police car and a single forensic's scientist arrived. They talked to their colleagues, the forensic's guy had a look around, taking pictures and looking at the bullet holes. Mike gathered that they rushed their job, not looking further into what was happening. The blood on his jacket had dried now and he needed to suppress the grin, trying to spread on his face, when he thought about the fact, that a lot of the specs weren't from this incident. A few times he had to adjust his dick already, noticing it harden, when he thought about not being found out. Erik stood there with his blank expression, staring into the void and answering questions in his usual polite manner. 

“I hope Austin is gonna be alright.” He said and then explained something about a game before the winter ball. 

Mr. Schneider tried to console them, checking off comforting talking points, the boys didn't need at all. The blond was glad, that every grown-up in the room thought they stood under shock. Maybe the old owner of the gas station gathered, that this wasn't their first rodeo, but she didn't want any attention dragged to her place. It was Erik, who softly mumbled something which Mike hadn't thought about yet, when they left the place. 

“She's been in cahoots with them somehow. There's probably more dope and moonshine in the shed than there's in your dad's cabin.” Whilst talking the redhead's face kept the blank stare. 

Inside the bus everyone was looking at them shocked and intrigued at the same time. Mrs. Moore ushered them in the back of the bus, making them sit down in the last row and quietly thanked them first, before making them swear, they wouldn't talk about what exactly had happened that weekend. Mike grinned, when he saw her slowed movements and knew she had been leeching off Hannah's stash. Mentally he made a note, thinking about easy ways to keep her from prodding in the future. 

*

They reached their hometown later that day. Evening was settling in and most of the students were glad to be home again, thinking about finally showering after a full twenty-four hours in a bus. Mike took a look at Erik, who subsequently shrugged, getting his phone out, calling his mom to say he was fine. Kevin and Hannah jumped into Kevin's truck together, taking most of their friends with them. Ty made a “call-me”-gesture to Mike before climbing into Kevin's truck. Soon only the teachers and the two boys remained in the parking lot. 

“We're not gonna mention any drug related issues from the trip.” Mr. Schneider said and Mrs. Moore seemed not to be okay with it but nodded along. 

“Good, then we're gonna keep your shit a secret too.” Mike grinned and shook hands with the man. 

Mr. Schneider left the two standing there with Mrs. Moore, who waited until he drove off. Then she turned to both of the boys, eying them warily again, before she started to talk. 

“Thank you again for saving me.” She said, a red tinge spreading over her face. 

“Y're welcome.” Erik yawned and made his neck pop. 

“I'm going to ignore the drug issues on this trip as well, but if I notice your faces near any trouble, don't think I'm going to turn a blind eye.” She stared at them intently and then walked to her car. 

Suddenly loud moaning cut through the silence of the school's parking lot, a female voice making commands and a male voice answering. 

“Maybe you reconsider.” Mike grinned and his teacher blushed: “You know he's married?” 

“I...” She didn't manage to form a sentence. 

“He's got five kids.” Erik raised an eyebrow. 

“But... I... How?” She looked at them. 

“We've been in the room next to you.” The blond grinned and produced a blunt from his pocket, putting it demonstratively into his mouth, letting his friend light it on fire. 

“I.. how? How are you saving me and the old lady one moment and then you stand here in the school parking lot, blackmailing me? How can someone's moral compass be this off?” She looked defeated, her whole body sunk into itself. 

“Mrs. Moore, you're understanding, what I'm proposing?” Mike grinned smoking the weed, relishing in the easiness spreading throughout his body.

She just nodded and stared from one to the other: “You need help. For the love of god, please, call that police psychologist. I know this day was confusing but you can't solve problems like this.” 

Slowly she left the parking lot, rummaging for her keys, then leaving with her old battered car. Both boys followed the lights of the car with their gaze until it was gone and they were left alone. Mike could feel the other move and whispered. 

“Remember there's cameras here.” So they walked to the road, following it for a bit, until they reached a bus stop. 

Mike managed to pull out his other phone and called the first number. 

“Hi dad.” He subsequently told him, what had happened that morning, to find out his dad had already heard parts of the story, but didn't know any of their involvement. 

The boys got onto the first bus driving into the town center. Mike was still talking to his dad about the shooting he survived. Erik noticed the blond's hand having to readjust his erection in his pants multiple times, when he talked about the events. His own cock was painfully hard, straining against his underwear and jeans and he tried to hide it too, moving the tip so it was secure under the band of his boxers. They had to change busses and waited at another bus stop for a while, until they at last got back to Mike's place. 

Erik was desperate to fuck the other, burning up with anticipation, noticing his cock already leaking and, from the stiff walking of the other, he gathered Mike didn't fare any better. Of course their entry into the home was accompanied by the usual neighborhood watch squabble of Mrs. Parker. She hugged Mike somehow knowing what happened and after a bit of reluctance she hugged the redhead too. Inside she made the house system turn the TV on and showed them the news. Pictures of the secluded gas station were shown and the picture of the woman with her two saviors. No name was added but Mike figured the whole school would now know about him, he shook his head, this could be a nuisance, but at least Erik was not going to be reduced to the boy from the klan shootout anymore. Seeing the place made another wave of arousal curse through him and Mrs. Parker misinterpreted it as some reaction to him seeing the place of the events again. She urged him to call his mom and he nodded, promising to call her later. As usual she exited drunk, this time having drunk a full bottle of wine on her own, making the boys drink more than usual as well. 

The moment the door closed shut behind her, Erik pulled Mike to himself and kissed him passionately, shoving his tongue inside his mouth and entangling it with the other's until both of them stood in the room breathless. For a moment they looked each other in the eyes, then the redhead turned the other around, pulled his pants down a bit and opened his own fly. From his right side he picked up the expensive olive oil standing on a futuristic looking lazy Susan. Without much ado he started to prep Mike's hole, until the boy pushed back against his fingers. He was astonished how fast he could put a third finger into him. Admiring the dried cum still covering the light skin, he pumped his fingers in and out. 

He slicked his cock up and had to restrain himself from jacking off and cum all over the other instead of putting it in. When he shoved himself inside the other moaned and arched his back. He knew how Mike liked to be fucked and made hard fast thrusts, that pushed the smaller boy further up the table, being rewarded by the movements beneath him. When the blond met every of his thrusts, he knew he could go even harder. Keeping the other's hips still, he just fucked inside of him like his life depended on it. 

He felt his orgasm building. When he was about to shoot into the tight heat, he reached around to tuck at the other's erection, aiming the tip into the already dirtied shirt again. The hard cock in his hand throbbed in unison with his own, spilling against the cotton shirt. The orgasm hitting him was intense, after being pent up for so long. He kept his soft cock inside for a moment, feeling the load sliding out slowly. Mike was collapsed onto the table, making the glass plate fog over with his breath. When he had cooled down, he pulled out, watching the hole trying to close around the cum running down, reaching the inner thighs slowly. He pulled a chair out, let himself fall down and dragged Mike onto his lap, pulling his pants up first. A brief look of disgust washed over the blond's face, when he sat in the fresh cum but it vanished fast. 

“D'you think it was clever?” Erik nuzzled the other's ear, smelling the skin, still getting a slight metallic blood scent. 

“What?” The blond yawned and leaned against him. 

“Blackmailin' Mrs. Moore.” 

“Bitch had it comin'.”

Erik fell silent, looking into the void. Only a hand caressing his strong neck made him jerk back into reality. 

“Don't overthink it. She needed a warning of sorts.” Mike smiled and kissed him sweetly. 

“I'm gonna train for a bit.” The redhead stood up, carrying his friend bridal style to the cellar door. 

“You ain't for real Stevenson. We did get next to no sleep and you wanna train.” Shaking his head the blond just hugged the other around his neck, letting himself be carried down into the gym. 

“After training, I'm gonna fuck you again, so don't bother to shower.” A victorious grin spread over the footballer's face, when he noticed the slight blush creeping from Mike's ears over his whole face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little Erik's POV.
> 
> Thanks for all your lovely comments and kudos <3


	63. Chapter 63

Loud music was echoing over the crowded bleachers, the red and black of the school filling every inch, only a few yellow shirts could be seen. The teams got themselves ready as the cheerleaders started to perform for the crowd. Mike leaned against one of the pillars at the far end of the bleachers, smoking, while handing out weed to some young stoners and collecting their cash. His dad had been over two days ago, checking on him and talking about laying low until a new issue removed the boys from the public conscience. Somehow his dad mistrusted Linda and her boyfriend and Mike couldn't make him clarify, if it had to do with his general disregard for cops or if Doyle had done something, he didn't know. 

The sound of the game starting made him turn to the field. He could see the first move and could make out Erik removing players out of Kevin's way. The tackles looked not as gruesome today and he thought about the fact, that the other had been very pleased with their weekend trip. Maybe he could manage his aggressions better, if he was involved in their little escapes before. A hand suddenly lay heavy on his shoulder and he turned around. Mr. Schneider was standing behind him, looking around hastily, before relaxing. 

“I told you to lay low on school grounds. Mrs. Webb is walking around too today.” The man scratched his neck and then produced a flask, taking a big gulp. 

“Drinkin' on the job?” Mike grinned and rummaged through his pockets to get the usual for his teacher, who'd joined his circle of customers immediately after the trip. 

“Shut up punk.” He grinned, stretching a handful of crumpled up bills at the boy. 

“Do you still fuck her?” The blond counted the money, dropping his smoked up blunt on the ground and stepping it out. 

“Yeah... don't mention it. She's been more desperate lately.” He raised an eyebrow and then smirked: “I know you did something, but I really don't wanna know.” 

“Who's chaperonin' the ball?” Mike asked, stretching his arms over his head and taking a sip from the offered flask. 

“First Buchanan and a few others. I think Fitzsimmons, McMahon and I have the honor to be the last watch.” He grinned, lighting his own blunt: “Take care Mike.” 

The teacher walked away slowly, heading to the bushes behind the field. Mike heeded the advice and made his way up to the bleachers, falling down next to Austin, who had his arm in a sling. The boy pushed a travel cup into his hand and grinned, when the blond tasted the spiked drink. 

“Man, you smell like you bathed in weed.” The boy rolled his eyes and moved a bit away from him. 

“Yeah, so?” Mike drank a good deal of the drink before he passed it back. 

“Nah, just sayin'. Don't let Webb get you. She's running around this place like a bloodhound.” He stretched and grimaced, when he moved his shoulder. 

“How are you?” Mike asked, casually grabbing his own arm, feeling along the bandage. 

“'m good, except I won't be able to play and that sucks.” Austin suddenly jumped up shouting at the referee. 

Mike had to scan the field and listen to the muttering around him, to get what had happened. A tussle of curls was the first thing he could make out and he gathered that there had been a foul against Nick. The boy stood up shaking his head, blood covering his shirt, running down from somewhere on his face. Mr. Fitzsimmons seemed furious but nodded to keep the game going. 

Before anything unfolded Mike knew something bad was about to happen, but he had to wait. The visiting team still managed to make a few points but his team was still comfortable in the lead. During the last few minutes of the last quarter Mike's expectations came true. First of all Erik had managed to intercept a lot of passes, giving his team the advantage in the first place, so it was no surprise, when he did it again. This time though everyone could see that the wide receiver, he had tackled to get the ball, was not very happy about it. The next time Kevin passed the ball to Nick, who ran as fast as he could, the same guy tackled him hard, making the poor boy fall down again. Blood oozing out from under his helmet another time but the boy just let the medics have a look and kept playing. 

The next move was made and then a disgusting sound pierced even through the loud sounds surrounding the field. The wide receiver from the opposite team was lying on the floor, his arm was bend in an awkward angle. Erik was standing not far away, watching the boy crying then slowly fainting. Silence was stretching over the field until people gathered, what had happened, a lot of them cheered. Mike could see a fight breaking out between supporters of the visitors and their own fans. The referee shook his head both arms raised and hands open, which made Erik strain against the hands of his teammates holding him back, but he let himself be calmed down. The blank stare on his face creeping over the bleachers until it found Mike. The blond felt his dick harden and hoped Austin was too preoccupied to notice their short exchange. 

The rest of the game was a blur, whilst the fighting spread further, the home team scored a touchdown and won the game. Chaos broke loose completely, when people tried to get away from the field, partly joining the fight. Austin excused himself and managed to leave unharmed. The blond watched the bedlam and grinned, lighting another blunt, he relaxed against the cold seat. Snow had started to fall again and he watched the hurt boy being loaded into an ambulance. With his shirt cut off Mike could see the bone protruding through his skin. So Erik had managed to not only dislocate a shoulder but make the upper arm bone break through the skin. He had to congratulate the other later. After most people got pulled away from the fight, the police only marginally helping, he left the field and walked up to the locker room. Waiting outside, he spoke to Nick, who was just about to leave. He gratefully took a few pills, whilst covering his nose with a towel.

“You can go in, you know?” He tried to grin but only managed a pain filled expression: “Shit, I'm not gonna be here tomorrow.” 

Mike entered and was hit with that distinctly locker room smell. The first thing he heard were boys shouting and laughing, he followed the sounds and ended in front of a closed door from which lewd sounds emerged. Erik waved him over, standing in the middle of his teammates, towel slung around his hips and a dirty smile spreading on his face. He soon gathered, that the closed door was the door to the coach's office, but he had seen Mr. Fitzsimmons leave earlier. 

“Who's in there?” He asked stepping next to the redhead. 

“Ty, Hannah and other girls.” The large boy explained. 

“Yeah, and Kevin and Jacob.” Another one chimed in and high-fived Erik. 

“So, why're you out here?” Mike grinned. 

“They asked for only two at a time.” One of the broad line guards said, unashamedly stroking his stiff cock. 

The door opened and the two boys walked out, looking like the cat that got the cream. A cheerleader with straight blond hair looked into the room and waved for Erik as well as another to come in. 

“Come in, but don't break my back.” The girl grinned, when she closed the door behind herself. 

Soon the same sounds bounced through the room and Mike could make out Ty's voice. The whole thing dragged on longer, more and more players going inside, coming out grinning. One after the other they left, Mike was sitting there along with a few other boys, selling the last of his stuff. He saw Erik getting dragged back into the room by the blond girl, who kissed him longingly. Then the redhead sat down next to Kevin, who was smoking Mike's weed. 

“That's worth the talk from the coach.” He grinned and Kevin gave him a fist bump. 

“Fuck, remind me never to let you tackle me again in training.” The quarterback grinned. 

The last two boys exited the room, Hannah ran out, still wearing her uniform and practically jumped into Kevins lap. Ty and the other blond cheerleader walked up to them. Mike could see, that Ty had probably taken the biggest hit from their little orgy, walking on shaking legs. She looked at him and blushed. He just grinned and gave her a thumbs up, which prompted her to sit down in his lap. The blond girl looked at Erik coyly and then sat down on his still unclothed lap, dragging a finger up his stomach. 

“Come on. Ask him Megan.” Ty looked at her. 

“Ehm... do you... wanna go to the ball with me.” She blurted out, while Erik cupped a feel of her ass. 

“We could go there together.” Hannah smiled and looked at him hopeful. 

“Oh... I don't know.” He answered. 

“Come on, it's gonna be fun. Hannah and Kevin, Ash and Nick, Mike and me.” Ty helped. 

It took a moment and then Erik nodded, after shooting a glance at Mike. 

“We can get ready at my place.” Kevin offered and the boys wholeheartedly agreed. 

A knock on the door made them jerk, the girls running into the little office to hide again, Erik waited for them before he opened the door. 

“Boys, come on, I wanna go home too.” The old janitor looked into the room. 

“We're just getting dressed. We'll be out in a few minutes, Sir.” The redhead nodded and looked down at his feet. 

“Good game, Stevenson. But next time, don't try to kill another player.” The old man smiled openly and closed the door again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Football content... yay? To be completely honest I understand most of the rules but I never got the appeal. However, thank you for reading, commenting and kudos and see you next time for Erik's birthday and winter ball shenanigans.


	64. Chapter 64

The following days Erik managed to play the perfect new boyfriend in school, while he spent his afternoons learning, training and fucking with Mike. A few moments ago he had pulled out of the other's reddened hole again and was now playing with the cum running out of it, while he tried to sum up their reading for Mrs. Moore. 

“Tomorrow's gonna be your big day.” Mike said and smiled wickedly. 

“Yeah and I'm forced to spend it at a fuckin' ball of all things. I'd rather spent it balls deep inside you.” He kissed the other, who shook his head at the lame joke. 

“I'll manage to make it memorable for you.” The blond smiled and suddenly straddled the other starting to rub their lengths together. 

“Again?” Despite his words Erik grabbed the other's asscheeks kneading them roughly. 

“You've gotta go home soon.” His words came out a little more longingly than he had intended so he moved fast to divert the other's attention. 

Mike slipped the cock inside him and started to ride it. Looking down, he enjoyed the view of lust creeping into the footballer's eyes. Instead of letting him have his way, the blond rode him slowly, trying to move his muscles inside to massage the length, while it slowly slid deeper and deeper. He felt full and stupid soon, his prostate getting stimulated constantly, while his erection rubbed against the ripped stomach, leaving little puddles of pre cum. The long hair was hanging around his body, sticking to the new and old sweat, long enough to tingle the redhead underneath. 

Erik let the blond have his way and just rested his hands on the other's hips. When he moved one hand to pump Mike's erection, the blond was already too carried away to do something against it. Soon he spilled his seed over the trained body under him and the tightening of his ass made Erik cum inside him. The blond boy collapsed laughing. 

“Shit. I don't know how I'm gonna keep it together a whole night tomorrow.” He let the softened cock slip out of his ass and laid down on top of the other. 

Erik hugged him closely and toyed with the dirty long hair, smelling the sweat, cigarettes and weed on it. He moved forward to kiss the other, first on the forehead then on the mouth, slipping his tongue inside lazily. Mike moved closer and put his arm over the broad chest, relishing in the feeling of the warm large body against his. 

“I don't want to fuck her...” The redhead said and looked annoyed, when he broke the kiss. 

“Get it over with and dump her afterwards. It's gonna look suspicious when you don't play along.” Mike's eyes were closed, his head resting against the broad shoulder underneath.

“It's fucking stupid...” Said Erik, while massaging the back of the other's head.

“You could come out though.” The blond spat suddenly with a bit of malice lacing his voice.

Silence spread for a few moments, while the boys lay cuddled together. 

“You could too?” The redhead answered and looked the blond more annoyed than angry up and down. 

“I... don't think I'm gay to be honest.” Mike contemplated, although his dick stirred again, when he felt the other's hands on his behind, feeling the old cum running out of his hole. 

“No, you just like to take it up the ass.” Erik shook his head and smacked said body part after mentioning it, making the blond gasp for air. 

“True, but I enjoy the occasional fuck with a girl.” He grinned and tried hard to ignore the fact that he sometimes thought of the redhead to get it up with a girl: “I can only come out as bi, I think.” 

“Mh... fair enough... the others probably already think you're sucking dick for weed.” The redhead countered, a sly smile spreading on his face.

“Oh... I'm sure they think I'm selling my ass for all kinda things.” Mike contemplated and felt his cock harden a little, making the redhead's sudden smile only wider, when his response pressed against him. 

“... I don't think I'm ready to get called a faggot at all times... maybe, when I get away from here.” Erik said and the blond nodded, kissing him softly. 

“Of all the things we do together...” He grinned and sat back down on the half hard cock: “Come on, fuck me again. I wanna feel it every time I sit down tomorrow.” 

Erik threw him on the back, pushed his legs to the sides and buried himself inside again. He drove his length as deep into Mike as he could and aimed for his prostate. A longing moan escaped the blond and he kept on going. The former releases made the ride slippery and ran down onto the gym mat they lay upon. Mike was shaking from the stimulation and his eyes were looking without seeing. He seemed so out of it, that Erik stalled for a moment, but the hands grabbing him and pulling him closer were enough encouragement to keep going. It didn't take long and Mike's orgasm shot out, covering him and the redhead. Erik kept going for a bit and then pulled out to finish all over the blond, before he let himself fall on top of the thin body. 

“You need to mark me as yours... don't you?” Mike sighed, feeling the semen getting sticky between them. 

“Yeah.” The redhead kissed him again and let their foreheads rest against each other: “... but you probably really need to shower.”

“We'll figure somethin' out at Kevin's place.” The blond shook his head: “Shit... and I thought I'm the filthy bastard here.”

School was cut short the next day, all of them leaving early, so the gym could be decorated for the evening. Mike and the others had congratulated Erik for his birthday and given him small gifts. From his teammates he had gotten an extra strong stress ball and a lot of stupid comments for when to use it. His new girlfriend had shown him the underwear she had gotten for the ball. The other girls had filled his locker with a shit ton of sweets. In a quiet moment Mike pulled him to the side and gave him his present. It was a windproof lighter with, what appeared to be, an ivory patch on the front, ornately covered with trees. 

“Thank you, that's actually something I can use.” Erik looked astounded at the expensive looking thing. 

“I'm glad you like it... I did it myself... the engraving.” The scrawny boy looked slightly embarrassed. 

“Cool, I didn't think you could get ivory anymore.” Fascinated the redhead turned the piece around in his hands. 

“Well it's bone.” Mike said and quietly added: “From a little gas station in the mountains.” 

The grin on Erik's face wasn't fading even when Mrs. Moore got angry with him for having written too little in his essay. He happily snapped the lighter open and closed it again a few times during class. Before they could leave to get ready for the ball, Mike pulled the redhead into their stall in the school toilet and made him lean against the door, then he fell to his knees. He opened the fly in front of his face and started to mouth along the contours of the dick nestled in the dark boxers. With his tongue he followed the cloth outlining the slowly rising erection and encouraged Erik too put his hands on both sides of his head. He rolled the band of the shorts down and wasted nearly no time, licking along the balls and then the underside of the hardness with a flat tongue. He coated the whole length with his saliva and was apparently engrossed by the look of it. Before he started to suck it fully, he looked up. 

“You can face-fuck me as hard as you want.” 

There was nothing to be added to that. Erik pushed his cock into the tight heat as soon as he got a chance and kept the head still. He looked down to see tears in Mike's eyes but the look, the other gave him, only urged him on. The stimulation of the tongue, rubbing nearly the whole length of his cock, and the throat, slowly letting him pass, made him lose any composure. He pushed forward hard and fast, making the blond give away breathless and choking sounds, but since his hands were still clinging to his jeans, he kept his speed up and even increased the force behind the thrusts. Tears were running down Mike's face now but at the same time the blond made himself swallow the other. Moaning and grunting was filling the room as well as a distinctly wet sound. Erik fucked Mike's face with hard thrusts which got more and more erratic by the second. When he felt his orgasm coming, he shoved himself far down to let it all jerk into the throat, making the blond struggle a little with his face against the red pubes. Only after his cock had completely softened he pulled it out. 

Mike looked wrecked. His lips were glistening from the spit, that had escaped, and the corners of his mouth were reddened. Snot was running from his nose and the face was tear streaked. A glistening sheen of sweat covered his forehead and made the short hairs of his side shave stick to his head. He had to cough a few times and climbed onto the toilet seat. Had he pulled his leather jacket off, the other would have seen his shirt clinging to his body. Slowly the blond regained his composure and tried to grin, but his mouth didn't really cooperate. 

“Happy fuckin' birthday, asshole.” Mike rasped out, sounding like he had gurgled with glass. 

Erik kissed him and started to lough out loud. Standing up, the blond had to rearrange his own dick and a triumphant smile spread all over the other's face. 

“... like a bitch in heat.” The redhead snickered and palmed the other's erection through his jeans. 

Mike moaned a little despite himself, but left the stall to wash his face. Not a second too soon because the door was opened by Nick and Jacob, who were debating how to get into their dates pants this evening. 

“Oh.” Nick grinned: “Hello birthday boy, is everything alright with Mike?” 

“... swallowed some funny pill.” The blond grated out and ignored the eye roll from Jacob, who didn't exactly trust Mike's apothecary skills since their trip. 

“What time we gonna meet?” Erik asked.

“... five? I think. Gonna pick the girls up 'round seven so...” Nick took his fingers to count and then shot a grin at the redhead: “You're gonna have plenty time to eat your birthday cake.”

They met at Kevin's place at five. Mike got there by bus. He had declined to eat cake with Erik, having to prepare for the ball, he answered. Now he was the last to arrive at their destination. A middle aged blond woman with an expensive haircut opened the door and looked at him with a dismissive gleam in her eyes. 

“Hello Ma'm, I'm Michael. Kevin's friend from school.” He said, before she would call the cops on him. 

He had seen that kind of look before, mostly in the eyes of his mother's acquaintances. The woman was still not too happy with having him in her house. His suit was save in the bag, his backpack contained his other shoes. All she saw in front of her was a scrawny tall boy with long dirty blond hair, an old worn leather jacket over a black hoodie, ratty old grey jeans and dirty boots. His hands stuck in his skeleton-gloves and the hat, he was wearing, showed a vulgar band logo. On top of it all he probably still reeked of the weed, he had smoked on his way over. 

“Hi Mike.” Kevin waved from behind his mother and broke the spell she was under. 

“Ah, come in Michael, please, take off your shoes?” She didn't manage to give him an order and worded it as a question. 

Mike followed her wishes and left his boots in front of the hallway closet, before following Kevin upstairs to his bedroom. He remembered the room from the night Hannah had lain there but then he was too focused to take the décor in. In comparison to most boys' rooms Kevin's was clean and orderly. His trophies stood lined up neatly on a sideboard, there was no dust, his bed was made and his desk was mostly empty. Kevin was already in his dress shirt and slacks, now closing his cufflinks. His suit, lying on the bed, was a nice rich blue and expensive looking. Another suit was hanging on the armoire, a combination of a cream jacket with dark lapels and dark suit pants. Nick stumbled out of the en-suite bathroom in boxer briefs and greeted Mike. His hair, normally a curly mess, was artfully styled into a golden-era Hollywood look. 

“Stevenson just fell out of the shower, so just go in.” He said and started to pull on the dark pants. 

Mike put the garment bag down and stripped off most of his clothes. Only in his underwear he walked over to the bathroom. 

“Man... Sullivan... you gotta eat.” Kevin hollered at him, before he closed the door. 

Erik was standing in front of the mirror, towel slung around his hips trying to tame his hair. Since his dad wasn't at home anymore it had grown longer. He was trying to make it look fashionably wind swept and was mostly succeeding. When Mike entered, he turned around to kiss him briefly, keeping an eye on the door. 

After a fast but deep cleansing shower, Mike got out of it, to find Erik still standing in front of the mirror. He raised an eyebrow and the other silently tried to lock the door, but the blond made him leave it open. Mike knelt down on a bench standing in the bathroom and the other immediately got the hint. He spread the others legs and noticed the already stretched hole, pushing two fingers inside with ease. Skipping any further preparations he shoved his hardening cock inside, making the blond lose his breath for a moment. Soon he was buried inside Mike, fucking him hard and fast, while the blond pumped his own erection. Before he finished, Erik made him turn around and came all over him, cum running over the small pecs onto the lean but surprisingly toned stomach. With his big hands Erik massaged the cum into the clean skin, only then realizing that the other hadn't come yet. Without further ado, he started to suck the hard cock into his mouth, bobbing his head up and down the length. His second attempt to swallow it, made the blond spill inside his warm mouth. They stayed in their respective positions, Erik resting his head against Mike's left knee and the latter sitting on the bench, for a moment, to regain their composure, the whole time keeping each other's gaze. Then they took up preparing for the ball, like nothing had happened.

Mike had his hair in his signature long braid. He congratulated himself for managing to shorten the sides of his undercut again. When he stepped out of the bathroom, he saw Erik in his suit for the first time and stalled. It had to be tailored to a degree, because the boy defied regular measurements by his height alone, not mentioning his huge muscular body. His suit was black, three pieces, the vest hugging his chest, making it look even more impressive. Mike had to reign in his sudden arousal, that unexpectedly hit him. Kevin and Nick looked like the lobby boys in a hotel in comparison to to the tall boy and that wasn't something Mike had ever expected to happen. 

“Can anyone help me with these fucking things?” Erik asked playing with his cufflinks, which broke the spell, he unknowingly put the blond under. 

“Gimme your hands.” Kevin put them through, shaking his head over the lack of finesse and then squinted a little at the things themselves: “Is there a swastika on them, fuck Stevenson... you sure you wanna put them on?”

“They're my dads... we had enough trouble getting a suit, can you put them the wrong way 'round?” The redhead mumbled, eyes looking at his shoes. 

Mike got his own suit out, pulling his black dress shirt on first, putting gun metal skull cufflinks in and only slowly took notice of the others staring. 

“Dude!” Nick said looking at him. 

“Yeah! Dude?” Erik smiled a knowing smile. 

“That's a fucking expensive suit.” Kevin looked dumbfounded, turning around from his place in front of the redhead.

Mike pulled the gentleman's socks on, they too were covered in a subtle skull pattern. Then he moved on to the pants, black and skinnier than regular slacks, with a velvet stripe along the outer sides. He secured them with black suspenders. Then he stood up, using the mirror to put the bow tie on. In seconds the thing was sitting perfectly, small silver skulls adorning the silky black fabric. When he turned around the others still hadn't come around to seeing him in the suit. 

“What?” He grinned. 

“Shit... and they say crime doesn't pay.” Nick shook his head. 

“Is... is it real McQueen?” The quarterback unbelieving shook his head to being outclassed by Mike of all people. 

“Yeah.” The skinny boy answered, pulling the jacket on. 

The black jacket showed a slight pattern, like a trail of smoke from the bottom of one side to the top of the other. 

“How much?” Kevin asked. 

“What?” Mike looked at him, while getting his shoes out of his backpack.

He was the only one who hadn't chosen loafers or dress shoes but half boots in black and silver leather, that looked a lot like snake. 

“How much did it cost?” The quarterback had sat down next to him, touching the jacket and fortunately could not see the look on Erik's face that screamed bloody murder at the gesture. 

“Around 9000 without the shoes.” Mike answered and Kevin whistled. 

“How? Or don't I wanna know?”

“You don't.” Mike grinned and stood up. 

“I think we're ready.” Erik interrupted the talk and the boys grabbed everything, they would need and headed downstairs. 

Mrs. Wright was much nicer to Mike this time, taking a picture of all four of them and wishing them a pleasant evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suit envy from Kevin :D And Mike as well as Erik had their "She's All That" moments. 
> 
> I hope you're all well and I can offer you a little diversion during this weird time. :) Thank you for every comment and kudos.


	65. Chapter 65

They had quite the entry, when all four pairs stepped into the winterly decorated gym. Hannah and Kevin matched the most with his blue suit and her long blue dress, that was matching his lighter lapels. Ashley wore a nice powder colored dress and reached higher than Nick's shoulder for the first time, thanks to her incredible high heels. In her forest green dress Megan looked like a sylph straight out of greek mythology, her slender form was towered by Erik, who earned a lot of jealous looks by other boys and a few teachers as well. Ty was wearing a black and grey dress with large transparent sections and fit Mike's aesthetic very well. Her brown hair was curled but not put up at all, which distinguished her from most other girls. Principal Buchanan looked at Mike three times until he was sure he was recognizing him. 

“Mr. Sullivan, I never knew you had it in you.” He said and smiled a well-meaning smile. 

A few greetings and warnings from the principal later, the party was in full swing. Mike was leaning against a wall, talking to Ty about something, he had seen on the news, and shot annoyed looks at Megan. 

“What's your problem with Erik and his new fuck toy?” Ty asked. 

“Mh... I don't know if it'll end well for her.” Mike muttered. 

“Come on, he's not the smartest, but he's not gonna rape or kill her or anything.” Ty jabbed him mockingly. 

“Yeah... you're right. He's never done that.” The blond boy said with as little sarcasm as possible. 

“So, you don't look like you've got shit to spike the drinks or any dope on you.” She grinned.

“Not on me, no.” He smiled as he got her hint. 

“What's the plan?” She asked. 

“Shouldn't you stay away from shit while you're growing the fruit of our lovemaking?” The blond had to duck the hit coming for his temple. 

“It's not yours Mike! From now on I just want to see the havoc you can wreak.” She winked. 

“We gotta wait a bit, 'til Buchanan and Webb pissed off.”

Mrs. Moore was looking at them intently and Mike just nodded at her, which made her walk away without acknowledging his greeting. 

“And that bitch gotta leave too.” 

“What? Ain't she glad you saved her?” 

“Might've blackmailed her.”

“You and Stevenson are dumbest hicks this fuckin' town ever bred. How did ya manage to fuck it up?” Ty shook her head and then took Mike's hand: “Come on, let's dance before I gotta puke again.” 

They shuffled around between the others. Soon Mike was dancing with another girl, he briefly knew from his English class, she was blushing, while her date and Ty left the room. The blond boy pushed the girl around, feeling her butt through the periwinkle dress and got swiftly scolded for it by Mrs. Webb, who was scanning the dancing crowd like an angry old hawk. After a few songs Tyler re-emerged and took Mike back. 

“You can't even be faithful to me for a single night...” He said to hear, irony lacing his voice. 

“How d'ya think I managed to stay with Erik that long. The boy has near zero sex drive.” She snickered and got close to Mike, who shook his head at her statement. 

“So, the child could be anyone's?” Mike asked again. 

“Quit yapping about my fucking child. It's mine. I've decided I'm gonna have it. The father ain't that important. So, dance with me or fuck me, I don't give a shit which, but quit prodding.” She looked into his eyes sternly and the blond boy shrugged.

“Alright. But if your kid needs money, ask.” He hugged her as close as possible with Mrs. Webb watching and danced with her. 

*

None of them had suspected the crowning of the winter queen. A contest had been held, but the teens had been too involved in studying and all the weird events to truly think about it. To their amazement two of the party committee's participants got onto the stage to proclaim the queen of the night. Three girls were called onto stage, Ty and Hannah were part of them, the third was one of the other cheerleaders called Reba, a tall beauty with dark hair. Without further ado, Tyler was crowned queen. She waved with the crown on her head and sat down on a golden throne. A moment passed and the party committee brought a second crown. 

“Now for the king.” A small girl with mouse brown hair said. 

She called Erik, Jacob and Kevin onto the stage. To some peoples' surprise Erik was crowned and walked up to the second throne, looking as tall and menacing as he could. 

“A true reign of terror.” Mike laughed, talking to Nick, who agreed wholeheartedly. 

A bit of commotion was heard from the side of the stage. Then another girl from the party committee walked to the microphone again.

“We... oh... we got another entry for the winter queen.” She suddenly said, looking at the sheet, shaking her head. 

“Ehm... Michael Sullivan, could you come up here?”

Mike stood there thunderstruck. Only after two more requests he felt his feet move without his doing. Slowly he got on the stage. 

“Well... the... the ballot was blank and... anyone could enter a name, uhm...” The girl tried to explain. 

“What?” Mike heard himself say, he wished to be stoned but since the afrernoon he had been stone cold sober. 

“The other's didn't want to count your votes... since they thought it was... you know... wrong?” The girl kept on talking. 

“What do you wanna say?” 

Mrs. Moore swept over the stage, grabbing the microphone. 

“Congratulation to the first ever male winter queen.” She smiled and the whole room cheered. 

Mike could see Kevin laugh his ass off as well as Nick, who gave him a thumbs up. Other footballers grinned too and a lot of the party guests were smiling.

“What about Ty?” The blond boy asked Mrs. Moore, feeling lightheaded and ready to stab the woman with the knife resting in his pocket. 

“Ah, you got two more votes.” She winked and added louder: “Give it up for the king and queen of the dance. Mr. Erik Stevenson and Mr. Michael Sullivan.” 

Ty walked over and crowned Mike, tears of laughter in her eyes. 

“I think it's because you saved that lady.” She grinned a shit eating grin. 

“You voted for me.” It clicked, the others probably had too. 

“Of course darling.” She kissed him on both cheeks. 

Erik stood forlorn on stage, while the crowd cheered for them to dance. Straightening his back, the blond walked over and took the other's hand. 

“Let's get it over with.” He walked down the stage with him, cheers filling the room, when they walked to the dance floor. 

Something's gotten hold of my heart blared from the boxes and Mike thought about cosmic jokes before grabbing Erik's hands. They swayed a little from left to right, both completely red in the face. The crowd laughed but it was still a well-meaning laugh. 

“Come on!” Ty cheered.

“Hug your queen.” Kevin shouted over the crowd. 

Suddenly Erik pulled Mike close and they danced in a tight embrace until the song ended, while the crowd cheered the whole time. Swiftly they let go of each other and the redhead started laughing himself, losing the blank look, he had worn before. Megan practically jumped into his arms and they started to sway away from the middle. For a moment Mike felt a pain in his chest, he couldn't place, but it was soon gone. 

He saw Mrs. Moore waving and blowing a mock kiss in his direction, while she left the room. So she wasn't innocent of that stunt. He had to make a note of what that woman was capable of, then he gathered that Buchanan and Webb were leaving too and he saw Mr. McMahon enter. He was an older man, teaching all computer related classes. Mike had had a few classes but ditched most of them the last year because he hadn't learned much he could use in his day to day life, he still was enrolled in his regular computer science course though. Ty was at his side, eying the buffet warily. It contained a bunch of party foods and the janitor sometimes added new things, when something was emptied. He now pushed two large plates of brownies on them, left the room and returned with two large jugs to refill the punch. 

“Hmm... something tell's me you pulled something off.” She looked at Mike, who smiled. 

“Stay away from the open drinks and the brownies and you'll be good.” He pulled her close and started to dance with her again. 

“Are you mad about the whole dance thing?” She asked suddenly. 

“Not really.” Mike shrugged and looked for the redhead. “I will not vouch for Erik though. Where is he anyways?” 

“Probably trying to fuck Megan.” She answered. 

“Why should he only try it? Is something wrong with her?” The blond boy twirled his date around and pulled her close again. 

“She's okay, apart from bein' a goddamn stupid piece of ass.” Tyler responded, hugging Mike around the neck. 

“So why?” The blond nuzzled her ear. 

“I'm still not convinced he's straight.” She let one hand wander under his waistband, feeling his length and pulling the hand swiftly back, when Mr. Schneider let his gaze rest on them. 

“Why though? Only because he didn't want to fuck you as often?” Mike turned, so she could grab a feel again and let his gaze rest in her cleavage. 

“That, and... his fuckin' obsession with you.” 

Mike had a hard time regaining his track of thought, while she practically gave him a hand job on the dance floor and he prayed that her billowing dress was covering most of it. 

“His obsession?” 

“He talked about you nonstop. Fuck, he even talked about you, when we were fuckin'.” She admitted, massaging his cock until it was painfully hard. 

“Why though? I mean, we were ready to kill each other?” Mike bit down a moan, the feeling of being watched gave the whole thing an edge, he didn't know he craved. 

“And now you're goddamn chummy.” She grinned. 

“Fuck, never would I let this oaf fuck me. He'll split me in two.” The blond said with all conviction he could fathom. 

“So you'll bottom?” Tyler pushed her hand far down his crotch and let her finger ghost over his asshole for a second, making him shudder. 

“Fuck you Tyler. How should I mount that beast?” He grinned. 

“Mhh... you'd make a lovely couple. Shame he's so far in the closet, he'll never give your skinny ass a chance.” She kissed him: “Now, are you gonna fuck me or do I have to find another loser?” 

Soon she pulled him into a closet Mike knew too well, thinking about the day he spent with Erik destroying the building. From another room they heard the sounds of other couples fucking. Mike sunk to his knees in front of her shoving her dress up and uncovering her pussy.

“Not wearing underwear?” He grinned. 

“Shit, must've lost it, when Cameron fucked me.” She blushed only a little and then pushed his face close, enjoying him eating her out. 

Mike shoved his dick inside her and thanked her internally for making him hard on the dance floor before. During all he tried to figure out if the grunts next door were Erik's. He kissed her while kneading her breasts. When he felt himself nearing his orgasm he played with her clitoris again and made her cum before he shot his load into her. Breathless they stayed for a bit. 

“You didn't let Cameron cum inside.” 

“No, I carry condoms around most of the times.”

“So...”

“Don't you talk about that fucking worm inside me again. I ain't wearing the dress I wanted 'cause of it.” 

They got their clothes back in order and left the closet, just to see Kevin and Hannah exit the classroom next to them. 

“You would think the teachers got a better eye on us.” Kevin high fived Mike, while the girls walked into the next restroom together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Easter! I hope you can enjoy holiday - if you're celebrating - at least little. 
> 
> Next chapter coming soon :)


	66. Chapter 66

The return to the gym was marvelous. Erik joined them on their way, Megan was nowhere to be seen. Jacob and Austin greeted them pointing at Mr. Fitzsimmons dancing. The mood in the room had shifted and Ty raised an eyebrow. 

“How?” She asked him. 

“I asked a friend to help the janitor today.” He grinned, thinking about C.C. and his new found passion for baking. 

She shook her head, agreeing to Jacob leading her onto the dance floor. The others joined them and soon Erik and Mike were left alone at the door. They moved to a table and sat down. Mike put his feet up on the white tablecloth immediately. 

“So how?” He asked. 

“Hmm?” 

“How did you get rid of Megan?” 

“Oh, I haven't. Not really.” He grinned. 

“Whatcha done?” Mike looked alarmed. 

“Relax. I fucked her ass. Hard. She was angry and left, pledged her virginity to Jesus or some shit.” The redhead looked at the buffet: “Is there something I should try?” 

“Get a glass of punch.” Mike grinned and the other nodded. 

When Erik left, Mr. Schneider shuffled to Mike and sat down in one of the empty chairs. 

“You're responsible for the spiked drinks.” It was more of a statement than a question.

Mike nodded. 

“Thought so. Do you have anything on you... for... you know... performance?” He winked. 

“Yeah.” From the inside of his suit jacket he grabbed a little bag with white powder: “Is she still here?” 

“She's in her classroom grading papers.” He smiled wickedly and shoved money over the table. 

He stood up and left, not a moment too early because Mr. McMahon had his eyes on them. Walking over slowly, he took the empty seat. 

“Michael.” He looked the boy up and down: “I'm glad, I haven't heard anything bad about you this year.” 

“Maybe you didn't listen.” Mike grinned at the expected sigh and watched the man leave, when he didn't offer more. 

Erik came back with the drinks. 

“Are you a suspect again?” 

“Yeah.” Mike drank his glass in one big gulp and watched Erik empty his much slower. 

“Shall we get out? I mean, Ty's gonna find someone to bring her home.” The redhead mused. 

“I wanna see someone make a fool out of themselves first.” Mike's gaze rested on buffet. 

It took more than an hour until something happened. First a girl collapsed laughing on the dance floor and couldn't be calmed down again. It escalated so much, that Mr. Fitzsimmons had to carry her out of the room. Mike laughed, when he saw a heavily drunk Cliff, trying to ask a girl to dance with him and getting rejected immediately. Erik pointed at Lucas, who was close dancing with a broom. 

“I need to wipe all traces of C.C. from the cameras first.” Mike said and Erik nodded. 

The two boys walked through the empty halls of their school until they reached the administration. Mike opened the door with a check card and walked behind the secretary's desk. He pulled some gloves from his jacket and removed two SD cards. For good measure he changed some of the other cards around. 

“They're still filming but there's no way they're saving it now.” He grinned and they soon left the office again. 

Strolling down the halls they heard the wind howling outside. So another storm had hit. Mike felt the other take his hand, pulling him close. Slowly a hand caressed his face, suddenly dragging him into a kiss. The redhead's tongue licked over his lips before it entered his mouth. He felt his knees getting weak and chastised himself inwardly for letting the other get under his skin so easily. Erik pulled him up a bit so their crotches were pressed together. A sudden noise made them let go of each other, looking around warily. 

“Oh hell no.” An older voice ground out. 

In a doorway, swaying, stood Mr. Henderson, gun in hand, looking completely disgusted. He made a step towards the boy's pointing his weapon at them. 

“YOU!” He shouted.

The boys slowly raised their arms and looked at him warily. There was no way of getting out of the situation. A loaded revolver was directed at them, leaving them little room to act. 

“Mr. Henderson, what are you...” 

“Quit talking Sullivan.” Mr. Henderson blurted, an intense smell of alcohol wafting over from him: “You two are the scum of the earth.”

“Because we made out?” Erik asked irritated. 

“Because you're responsible for getting me kicked out. I know it's been the two of you. I can't prove it but not a single other student made my life harder than you did.” 

“How? Why?” The redhead asked now annoyed, his face losing all expression.

“Stevenson, you're as stupid as you're tall. I know that you hated me. You're an imbecile but I just can't give footballers good grades for writing like first graders. I had too many of your kind for a lifetime. And Sullivan... to think that I wanted to help you? You're a disgusting piece of shit. Drug dealing and doing god knows what else. Is there a single day you manage to stay clean?” 

“I'm currently mostly sober, Sir.” The blond muttered defiantly.

“Shut your goddamn mouth. You stinking piece of trailer trash, whoever beat you up during recess really did good. They should've drowned you in the toilet they pushed you in times and times again. To think I had hoped you could aspire to something higher... a good college education. Laughable. Fucking piece of shit.” 

Mike felt the revolver press to his chest. 

“Since I'm gonna end it today, I should just take the two of you with me. Parasites are not welcome in a society Stevenson. Your dad must've taught you, but he probably saw himself as the good seed and blacks and jews as the parasites. AM I RIGHT?” 

Now the revolver was resting against the footballer, who was wearing his blank expression like a shield. 

“Yes, Sir.” The redhead whispered toneless. 

What followed was too fast too follow, in a heartbeat Mike rammed a switchblade in his former teacher's eye and not even a second later a fist connected with the other side of his head. A disgusting crushing sound broke through the mostly silent hallway and the man sank in on himself. Before he could fall to the floor Erik caught him and nodded his head towards a door to a classroom. Mike opened it and they carried the body inside. 

“Well, fuck.” The blond said.

“Yeah... how do we get rid of him?” 

Mike started to feel along his body and produced a pair of keys. 

“Let's put him in his car.” 

“How should we get him outside?” 

“The window.” 

They opened the window and threw the body on the snowy ground. 

“First we need to bleach this room and the hall.” The blond said more to himself than the other.

“We need to change clothes.” Erik looked down his suit, by sheer luck neither of them had a single speck of blood on them. 

“Lockers, there might be gym stuff. And you got the clothes I brought you over, when... you know.”

They made swift work of it, changing into their sport clothes, putting the suits up in another closet, Mike had found, during his strolls through school. It contained mostly old costumes from a theater group that didn't exist anymore and old lab coats. The outside was freezing cold, while they hauled the body through the beginning storm, dressed only in their gym wear. 

“Shit.” Mike bend Henderson's legs so he fit into the backseat. 

“Hmm?” Blank faced Erik looked at him. 

“Get into the car, you're driving, I need to feel my feet again first.” The blond boy exclaimed and sat down in the old car. 

The station wagon was full of bottles, containing mostly alcohol in varying degrees of emptiness. The car itself reeked of the stuff. Mike turned around and got the switchblade out of Henderson's eye. The redhead handed the revolver over to him and started the car. 

“Where we gonna drive? And what the fuck are we gonna do with him... and the car. We're spreading our fuckin' DNA here.”

“Let me think... we could drive it up to my gramp's cabin.” Mike contemplated twitching nervously in the seat.

“And then?” 

“I dunno... let the body dissolve?” 

“How do we get back in time?” Erik asked, while driving down the road towards the trailer park. 

“Shit... haven't thought about that.” The blond turned around to the body. 

“We could... you know. Let it look like suicide.” 

“How? I stabbed him through his eye. How... wait a minute.” Mike looked at the revolver in his lap: “Oh...”

“I'm driving to that parking spot near our fields.” The redhead turned right soon and Mike looked around the familiar place, to make sure it was deserted. 

In a combined effort they hauled the body into the driver's seat. Erik kept the motor running, emptying bottles all over the seats and wiping down all the surfaces the boys had touched with a piece of cloth, he'd found in one of the doors. The sudden gunshot couldn't be heard over the roaring of the storm and by whom? They weren't in an exactly densely populated area. Mike had grabbed Mr. Henderson's right hand to make it hold the weapon. He put the revolver over the fatal eye injury and shot through the head. The bullet got lost in the backseat but a smoking hole could be seen in the cushions. Soon Henderson himself was doused in his own favorite spirits. Erik pulled the lighter out of his shorts and lit the passenger seat on fire first, then the body. To his surprise Mike noticed, how he had put the alcohol doused cloth, he had used to wipe the car, into the opening to the gas tank. With their elbows they threw the doors shut and Erik lit the piece of cloth on fire. They walked away a bit, looking down, seeing their footprints, partly getting covered by fresh snow, partly melting already.

“We need to get rid of the gym clothes.” Mike added for consideration and Erik nodded. 

The car was on fire faster than both of them had thought. The heat of the inside making a tire burst and they hurried to get away. Running from the inferno they reached the school sooner than expected, Erik dragged Mike to the outside entry of the locker rooms, which opened without much tempering by the cleaned switchblade. They immediately slipped out of their shoes and ran over to the closet, they had used to store the suits and shoes, changed into them fast and threw the sports gear down into the crawlspace. 

Mike was rearranging Erik's bowtie in the hallway, when suddenly Mrs. Moore stood in front of them. Looking a lot less confident than she had when they had been forced to dance with each other. 

“Whatcha doin' outside the gym?” She slurred and tried to suppress a giggle.

“Are you okay M'am”? Erik asked and looked at her confused. 

“Yeah, fine... splendid... what didcha do?” She stumbled a bit closer, watching them intently. 

“Mrs. Moore, we've been to the restroom.” Mike tried to answer. 

“So, did you sneak out to get stoned again?” Mrs. Moore swayed from one side to the other. 

“No M'am, we just took a p... leak and talked about girls.” The redhead replied. 

“Bullshit.” She exclaimed and had to steady herself against a locker. Suddenly a grin spread over her face: “Ah... did you fuck?”

Both of the boys looked at her thunderstruck. 

“Ya did, didn't ya? Y'all are playin' that totally straight thing during school hours and when ya leave ya bang. That dance wasn't punishment at all. I always see you together, it's like ya an item anyway.” She giggled and stopped abrupt, her face losing color by the second. 

“Mrs. Moore? Are you okay?” She couldn't respond, just ran to the next trashcan to start vomiting hard. 

From the other end of the hallway a sound was audible. Mike recognized the voice and answered. Mr. Schneider jogged the rest of the way and took the scene in. 

“Whatcha doin' here?” He asked, eyes blown wide, skipping unsteadily between the boys and the puking woman. 

“Needed a break. What's with her?” Mike looked annoyed at his puking teacher, hugging the trashcan. 

“Drank a tad too much...” Mr. Schneider shook his head, walking over to her: “Get back to party boys.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoy a good explosion as much as the next person but don't light a car on fire... aaaaaaand we're back on track with the murder plot :D
> 
> Thank you for reading <3


	67. Chapter 67

They both re-entered the gym to see the whole extend of the mess Mike had created. Mr. McMahon was sleeping in a chair, on the table next to him lay a mountain of cups, a dark spot was covering his crotch, running down his legs, where his feet stood in a puddle. He was by far not the only one stricken by this fate. A few boys as well as girls were sitting or lying passed out on chairs, tables and the floor sleeping after drinking themselves into a stupor. Some people still danced, swaying to the music and giggling. A girl from the committee was crying in the corner, while her friend was getting fingered by a boy right next to her. 

Slowly they made their way through the gym, looking for their friends. Ashley saw them first, waving the two boys over to sit down at a large round table with them. She sat on Nicks lap, who looked really drunk but happy. Next to them Hannah and Kevin held hands and whispered into each others' ears, while Ty beamed, eying the destruction. 

“Congratulations Mike.” She grinned, when she saw the two. 

“I promised you great deeds.” The blond made a mock curtsy and sat down next to her, whilst Erik moved into an empty chair beside him.

A painful squeak could be heard and the redhead lifted the tablecloth. Underneath, tightly bound back to back with a skipping rope, sat their two favorite nerds. It was Cliff whose hand Erik had stepped on. The boy looked incredibly small and absolutely miserable, his pants showing the massive wedgie someone had given to him. Lucas was blackout drunk, his head lolling from one side to the other, he probably had no recollection how he'd gotten there. By his shifting, the redhead could deduce, that he was fighting a losing battle with his bladder. Erik let the tablecloth sink down again. 

“So you had all fun without us?” He grinned and pointed underneath. 

“Wait... Jake... Jacob?” The tanned boy came over, when Kevin called, a drunk girl in tow. 

“Hey y'all.” The boy grinned. 

“Why are you the MVP of the night?” Kevin asked and smiled wickedly. 

“'Cause I'm a cowboy.” The boy gave the quarterback a fist bump and then clarified, when he saw the others' questioning expressions: “I lassoed them together.” 

“Shit, now I'm sad, I wasn't here the whole time.” Mike grinned. 

“How about you go and fuck your prize.” Ty sighed, looking exhausted and ready to puke again.

Jacob twirled the girl around and moved with her to a door close to the stage. 

“This is his third cheerleader for the night. Next year they gonna have a problem, if all fit girls are fuckin' pregnant.” The brunette sighed, shooting the back of the tall blond's head a nasty look.

“Don't be mad, y'ain't gonna be responsible then.” Nick slurred encouraging. 

“And you got yourself a prize already.” Kevin pointed at her stomach. 

“Whatcha sayin' Wright?” She asked, redirecting her a livid glare at the quarterback. 

“I'm just sayin' somebody knocked you up.” He grinned and a snowflake out of the table's decoration was thrown at him, he dodged it effortlessly. 

“Fuck you Hannah.” Ty tried to stand up, but her sudden nausea made her fall back down. 

“I didn't say a thing.” The blond girl defended herself and removed her boyfriend's hand from her cleavage, looking at him angrily. 

“What? Did you really think we wouldn't notice?” Nick slurred and laughed: “You're pukin' all mornin', more than durin' your bulimic phase, and you're wearin' more lose fittin' shit.” 

“Is it Mike's?” Ashley asked encouraged by the boys. 

“Oh fuck all y'all... it could be even Erik's as far as I know. I'm already four months gone...” She shook her head. 

“And still feelin' sick?” Hannah looked honestly concerned: “You should go to a doctor.” 

“Been there. Worm's okay. Can we please, for the love of god, talk 'bout anythin' else?” Ty cut them off and looked towards Mr. Fitzsimmons making a fool of himself on the dance floor, seemingly unaware of the chaos around him. 

“You wanna dance?” Erik extended his hand to her: “You know, as “real” prom king and queen.” 

“Yes.” She practically jumped up, despite still looking a little pale, and took Erik's hand to walk onto the dance floor. 

“Are you gonna keep that game goin' forever?” Nick asked, looking intently at Mike.

“What game?” The blond took a cup, Hannah offered him and started to down it. 

“Whose girl is she now?” Kevin asked as well. 

“She's her own girl and can do whatever the hell she wants.” Mike emptied another cup in one go, not noticing the grin on Hannah's and Ashley's faces. 

Back at Kevin's house, later that night, Hannah was snoring on Kevin's large bed after she had called to use the shower first. Ty was sleeping next to her, after showering second. 

“Do you really wanna leave?” Nick asked, exiting the bathroom still swaying and toweling his curls dry with clumsy fingers. 

“Yeah, we're gonna take your date home to her worried parents first.” Erik sighed, looking at Ashley, who had puked all over her dress. 

“They'll never let her hang out with us again, they're on some Christian self-discovery trip.” Kevin looked over from the bathroom door: “Ah, I'm gonna send all the suits to the cleaner first thing tomorrow.”

“Thanks man.” Mike said, putting his shoes into his backpack. 

They cleaned Ashley as best they could and Erik threw her over his back, after they wrapped her into a spare blanket. Nick snickered at the sight, steadying himself on a dresser.

“Cave man captured woman.” He made an ape like movement and Erik pushed him over with a single touch of his left arm. 

When they walked downstairs, Mrs. Wright was waving at them, watching the news. Mike listened but not a single word was uttered about a car burning out. 

“You shouldn't walk.” She climbed to her feet suddenly, looked at them with a mix of unease and reluctance, but grabbed a coat and her car keys. 

The drive to Ashley's parents house was quiet. Erik held the girl close the whole time, looking out for any signs of discomfort, while his face was still blank, disgust was the reigning emotion in his eyes. Mike listened to Mrs. Wright talking about two bodies being found in the river down south and that the man had possibly killed the woman, before falling into the water himself. Absentmindedly he scratched at a dried speck of dirt on his jacket. 

Ashley's parents were exhausted, angry but glad at the same time. They cursed Nick many times but let Mrs. Wright win them over for her plan to get a parental inspection of the school going. Mike and Erik stood around, waiting for the grown-ups to stop talking. Another woman came over, followed by a couple. 

“Oh April. I'm so sorry.” Mrs. Wright hugged the first woman and shook hands with the man and woman behind her.

“He's not dead.” She said, tears running down her face. 

“No.” Ashley's mom hugged her too. 

The couple stood there a bit lost and Erik looked down at his feet, when they glanced over at them. 

“Hello guys.” The man uttered toneless and stretched his hand out.

Mike took it immediately for a firm shake and the redhead managed to do so too.

“You probably don't know, but...” 

“You're Josh's dad. I'm so sorry.” Erik stared at him with a blank expression, betraying nothing going on inside of him. 

“Me too.” Mike nodded and tried too look as much in consternation as possible. 

“Oh... you're the Stevensons' boy.” The man suddenly realized. 

The atmosphere tensed and the blond looked from one to the other. He couldn't fathom what was going on in either's mind. It must be weird not knowing, what they knew. Josh's dad probably thought of Erik's unfortunate predicament having a nearly convicted father, who apparently had killed his son. All the while Mike was standing there, the real killer, covered in the remnants of more dead bodies and with another one under his belt, that had occurred just that night. Erik on the other hand, had to pretend he felt sorry at the loss of a teammate, when he was fucking his killer all the time. And then he generally wasn't the nice simple boy, he appeared to be. Everything took a turn for the worse, when Mike thought about the manner he had discarded Josh and felt the rush of blood to his groin. Shifting his weight a little, he took the parents' suffering in and glanced over to Mrs. Washington, who talked to Mrs. Wright. 

When Josh's parents engaged in a conversation with the Brewers, Mike and Erik tried to leave but were swiftly held back. 

“You will not walk around alone. We've already lost two boys.” Mrs. Wright said. 

Make it three, Mike thought but kept quiet. Snow was falling down harder again and Mrs. Wright excused herself. She drove them to the Stevenson's farm, all the way lamenting how bad it must be to lose a child, not noticing the eye rolls she earned. Erik looked outside, detecting the smoke first. He kept quiet until Mrs. Wright noticed it too. 

“Was there smoke coming from the woods?” She asked and Erik shrugged as an answer. 

“Down there's the trailer park, they're probably just burning trash again.” The redhead said and impressed Mike anew with his capability to lie on the spot. 

“Mhh... they should really clear that place out.” Mrs. Wright muttered and missed the evil look it earned her form the blond boy. 

She couldn't drive the whole way to the farm with her low sedan and let the boys exit the car in front of the first cattle guard. 

“Walk back home and don't stray! Good night boys.” She smiled and waved. 

The boys waved too, Mike waiting for her to get a few yards down to light a smoke, watching the small glimmer illuminating the snowflakes. 

“That wasn't what I had planned for the night.” Mike watched the rear lights vanish. 

“My mom doesn't expect me home, so... whatcha wanna do?” Erik pulled him close and snatched the joint from his hands. 

“Mhh... one thing we gotta do asap.” The blond grabbed the other's hand and pushed it towards his groin. 

“Shit. You got hard from seein' the grievin' parents. Fuck... that's some wretched shit.” Erik pressed the other against the cattle guard with full force, making it clank more than the wind already did. 

He cornered the smaller boy, making him vanish behind his broad form. The metal was unyielding, giving Mike next to no leverage against the towering form. Heat from the body against his front hit him in stark contrast to the freezing cold metal against his back. He had trouble breathing, but eagerly awaited what the other would do to him. Strong hands started to caress his face and turned it upward, so he looked up at the huge boy. The redhead closed the distance, kissing him hard and unforgivingly, pressing the remaining air out of his lungs and forcing a strong leg between his. 

Breathlessness and heat made Mike dizzy, adding to the high, he was already swimming on, he let the other do as he pleased. Two fingers stroked over his lips, slowly pushing in. He sucked the fingers into his mouth coating them in his own spit, noticing to late, how he got turned around and bent over the cold metal gate. The fingers made it hard for him to breathe again and he choked a little, when they were pushed further into his mouth. The second hand suddenly unclothed his behind, ripping the boxer briefs, he was wearing. A moment later the two wet fingers were removed from his mouth and shoved into him. It was a sudden stretch. Not as pleasurable as he had wished. It hurt and didn't get any better, when a mostly dry third finger was shoved inside as well. 

A swift glance in between his legs reassured him that his dick hadn't softened a bit, standing to full attention. He could, through his spread legs, see Erik open his jeans, pulling his own cock out, so hot and red, that Mike was sure, it had to steam in the cold air. The other pushed his free hand in front of his mouth. 

“Get it wet or I'll go in dry.” The redhead growled. 

A little ashamed of his own eagerness, Mike licked over the palm and fingers trying to get as much spit on it as possible. Soon the hand was removed, even though the blond wasn't sure if there was enough lubrication for Erik's huge meat. He hadn't noticed, that he was constantly fucking himself on the fingers inside his ass until they were removed. Erik entered him without a warning and in one brutal long shove. He didn't let Mike get used to it, but fucked him relentlessly, making the cattle guard clank some more. The blond just held on for dear life, hoping the other would snap out of it soon. Unconsciously he seemed to have moved away, because he was suddenly grabbed at his sides and shoved back on the cock. It was the first time he felt the other hit his prostate, which made him moan. 

“You're so fuckin' weak... a bit of blood and gore here, a little suffering there and you get hard as a rock.” Erik bit his neck and sucked at the soft skin, bruising it visibly. 

“I betcha nearly creamed your pants, when you pushed that knife into the old fuck.” The redhead hammered into him, making his head fall down onto his arms, which braced him against the cold metal. 

“... fuck...” Mike screamed, the words all reaching something inside of him, making his insides bloom with heat. 

“You're jerkin' off any time you see something gory? Ain't ya?” Again Erik drove his point home by fucking Mike harder, bruises blooming under his hands at the slender hips. 

The blond only moaned meeting the thrusts, even though he still hurt. He was so far gone on his high, thinking about the killings he had managed so far: the numb feeling he had experienced after Josh, the victorious high the rapists brought him, their bonding over Deacon, the first planned kill in the snow storm, the second and third planned murder on their field trip, he heard the shotguns going off again in his head and he relished in the memory of being covered in blood, lastly he thought about the now smoldering remnants of Henderson. 

His orgasm hit him with unknown force, his legs shaking, making it hard to keep upright. If Erik hadn't held him up, he would have fallen to the icy ground. The heat of the others orgasm filled him soon and he tried to meet the last thrusts, even though he felt too sensitive. 

“Shit... I'm gonna fuck you anytime you need it.” Erik kissed the bruised neck, riding out the aftershocks of his own orgasm. 

Mike let the other pull out, turned around in a heartbeat and kissed him, feeling the fresh cum running down his legs, cooling swiftly in the freezing air of the wailing wind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a pleasant weekend :)


	68. Chapter 68

The start of their Christmas vacation was marked by the discovery of Mr. Henderson's burned out car and the teacher's bodily remains. Somehow the school had managed to keep the disaster of a winter formal out of the news, but the mentioning of the apparent suicide couldn't be evaded. To clear the school of any possible allegations, principal Buchanan had agreed to an interview on the evening news, clarifying why Mr. Henderson had been suspended from working. He left the circumstances of the discovery of his drinking problem vague, claimed a routine remodeling of a few classrooms unearthed some clues and with the tales of concerned students, the school had swiftly investigated the rumors. 

Deacon's father was interviewed too. He looked positively crazy, claiming there was a murderer running lose in their town and that he was sure, the one who had killed the black kid, was responsible for the murder of his son, as well as Josh and probably now Mr. Henderson. The hosts of the news show mocked him relentlessly after the interview. 

Christmas was quickly approaching and Mike's mom seemed hellbent on being home on Christmas day. Since Christmas Eve was the main event in the Stevenson's household, the blond had readied himself to spent it alone, maybe driving into the city early and spending it there, until he had to pick up his mom at the airport the following day. To his surprise Erik invited him to join his mom and Halden. So now a freshly showered Michael Sullivan was sitting at his dad's, the Tesla parked in front of the trailer, to get a bit of a buzz going, before he would walk over to the farm. Bob had given him his present, a brand new laptop, and he had given his dad a bottle of expensive bourbon, they had opened soon after. Aunt Lu had come over and was sitting at the kitchen table with the two, smoking nonstop and talking about Linda's unfortunate infatuation with Detective Murphy.

“She's working two jobs now.” Lu shook her head, lighting a new cigarette. 

“Yeah, so?” Bob lifted an eyebrow. 

“She don't need to break her back. The videos sold really good.” 

“Until they didn't?” Mike interjected, taking a sip of the bourbon. 

“Oh, they did, but she ain't uploading anymore... since the thing...” His aunt shook her head and looked furious. 

That made Mike curious, because he remembered their filming session in his mom's house, especially because it had been the day he and Erik had gone overboard in the evening. 

“Maybe she ain't comfortable with it.” Mike's father took the cigarette out of his sisters hand and took a drag, passing it back to her. 

“Did you ever watch one of her videos?” Luann asked: “She's an artist, I'd say.” 

“No, Lulu, I never wanted to see my niece naked. Sorry.” He grinned. 

Mike shook his head and looked at the grown-ups. He couldn't imagine how much trouble his dad and aunt must have been, that teachers still remembered the name Sullivan. Sometimes, when he felt brave enough to ask, they gave away little snippets of it. It was certain though, they had raised enough hell that Mrs. Webb hated him wholeheartedly. 

“Y'ain't heard a thing from Glenn?” His dad suddenly asked and looked at his sister.

“No, but you can ask your ex if she knows anythin' new 'bout her brother.” Lu took a sip of bourbon herself and stretched, then she turned to Mike: “I'm gonna visit dad tomorrow. Maybe you can convince your mom to come over. The old man wants to see you again.” 

“I'll ask but don't get his hopes up. She's still pissed.” The blond boy played with a stray strand of hair. 

“He did forgive her going back to her maiden name, so maybe she can forgive him, for ruinin' a weddin' she divorced.” His dad said mockingly. 

“I already said I'll ask.” Mike stretched, while his dad took an envelope from a counter and gave it to the blond: “I dunno how or when, but you got a letter from a college.” 

“Already?” Mike scratched his head, opening the letter and reading it's content.

“What's it sayin' darlin'?” Lu looked surprised. 

“They're considerin' my application but suggest me takin' up extracurricular activities.” He shook his head and threw the letter over his back. 

“You gonna do that.” His dad said suddenly. 

“Hmm?” 

“Choosin' an extracurricular activity. You gonna join.” 

“No? I don't give a shit, that's a fuckin' hassle.” Mike looked at his dad incredulous.

“I might not always fulfill my parental obligations, but you're gonna get the extra credit and join a college young man. You can't drift around forever.” Bob emptied his glass and looked ready to fight his son. 

“You ain't fuckin' serious?” The blond stood up. 

“I am fuckin' serious. Get your lazy ass into a club, join a good cause, do something. And take your footballer friend with you, he needs something that ain't related to breaking peoples' bones.” 

“Fuck you dad!” Mike walked out the door. 

“Get your shit together Michael. And happy fuckin' Christmas.” 

A jar was thrown after him for good measure, when Mike saluted his dad, both of his middle-fingers raised. With a good amount of alcohol fueled rage, the blond crossed the trailer park and stepped onto the Stevensons' land. He started his walk towards the farm and soon heard the sound of the old tractor. This time the redhead driving was none other than Erik, who made him jump up. After a brief sneaky kiss, Mike told, what had occurred in his dad's trailer before. 

“You'd think your dad, of all, would be cooler about shit like that.” The redhead exclaimed, patting the other's leg next to him.

Mike pulled a joint out of his leather jacket. He had cleaned it at last, knowing his mom would snoop around. Erik offered fire from his lighter and he inhaled the smoke happily, enjoying the slow ride on the tractor. They reached the farm and Mike had to tip his hat to Donna for the decorations, Martha Stewart had nothing on her. All buildings were tastefully covered in wreaths, holly and red and gold bows, here and there were big stars made out of straw. It looked festive without the usual kitsch. 

They jumped off the tractor, after Erik had parked it behind the barn, and made their way over the yard. The barricades had been cleared away and everything looked very orderly for a running farm. 

“Mom's got a deal with some organic store chain.” Erik explained and pointed at the shiny new badges covering the different stables: “She even hired two new farmhands.” 

Mike nodded not really caring but enjoying the casual talk. He was high, happy and relaxed, now that he had the redhead at his side everything seemed good.

“Come on in boys.” Donna waved from the main door, she was wearing a hand-knitted sweater with festive designs and earrings that looked like little Christmas ornaments. 

Halden stood half-hidden behind her and had trouble looking Mike in the eyes, when the older boys entered. The blond shook Donna's hand, thanking her for inviting him and she just smiled, taking his presents and putting them under the tree. 

“Why do you celebrate on Christmas Eve?” Mike sat down on the couch and took the glass of hot punch he was offered. 

“Ah, you see, our family's from Norway.” She answered ushering Halden and Erik to sit too: “They celebrate on Christmas Eve.” 

“Well then, merry Christmas to everyone.” The blond smiled toasting with his warm mug. 

After a bit of casual talk, Donna excused herself and went to the kitchen. It suddenly knocked and two women entered. One had red hair and was tall for a woman, so Mike already gathered she was related, the other was smaller and had a magnificent head of the tiniest dark curls, which highlighted her fair complexion. The taller woman immediately introduced herself.

“You must be Mike, I'm Freya, Donna's cousin.” She had a lopsided smile and piercing blue eyes, that stood a bit too far apart. 

“Nice to meet you.” Mike stood up and extended his hand, which she shook enthusiastically. 

“Ah, and that's my good friend Sarah. She's workin' here too, now that Magnus is... indisposed.” 

Mike shook her hand too but she didn't seem as comfortable. Rushing into the kitchen to help Donna, while Freya chatted with Halden about a new TV series. 

“She's his godmother.” Erik explained in a hushed voice: “Dad isn't very fond of her.”

After a while the table was covered in all kinds of homemade dishes, Mike only sparingly enjoyed, but the atmosphere was nice and he listened to the three women joke about the farm life. Erik had moved his leg close to his and the warmth was steadying him. He felt at ease, even managing to get Halden to talk to him again. When dinner was finished they moved on to the presents. Mike had bought a nice perfume for Donna and re-gifted one of his gaming consoles to Halden, which had his mother roll her eyes, telling him not to spent the hole holidays in front of it. Erik took the small package up and turned it in his hands. He opened it carefully, uncovering the same cuff-links Mike had worn at the ball. 

“So you don't have to borrow your dad's again.” Mike said with slight redness spreading over his neck and slowly crreping on his face. 

“Thank you.” The other looked at them, at once understanding the gesture of them belonging to each other through the matching set.

The evening dragged on and after a while Donna let the older boys have a little of the spiked eggnog, she had made herself. Freya and Sarah excused themselves after exchanging gifts and crossed the yard to one of the other buildings surrounding the old farmhouse. Being filled and tired from eating the boys lounged on the couch, watching Halden try out his new gift.

A sudden knock made them get back up, Erik walking to the door his brows furrowed. He opened the front door and the other boys could see his huge body tighten. 

“Whatcha doin' here?” He said in a low gravelly voice, Mike wasn't unfamiliar with. 

“Come on Erik. Ain't ya gonna let me in?” Halden's face turned pale and Mike swiftly got to the corridor as well. 

“Get your fat ass off this porch.” Erik grumbled low, his muscles starting to contract.

“Y'wanna fight me? Fuck your sorry ass. MOOOOOM!” Fynn tried to move past his brother, who barred him from entering, standing like a brick wall in his way. 

Donna came slowly from the kitchen, looking as alarmed as Halden. She stood still, when she saw her son and wiped her wet hands on her festive apron. 

“Fynn.” She said slowly, acknowledging his existence but not adding anything to solve the problem at hand. 

“Go away.” The large footballer shoved his brother backwards, making him slide a bit on the snow, covering the front part of the porch. 

“Fuck you, I'm still livin' here asshole.” Fynn tried to move again, but his fat body didn't fit through the space left open by Erik. 

“But you don't.” Donna said slowly, looking at her son with a mixture of sadness and disappointment. 

“Mom? What the fuck?” The fat man tried to walk up to her, but again Erik was a bulwark he couldn't conquer. 

“You remember what your dad did? When he married me, he got this land. Him getting into prison was all it took to take my parents land back and now it's mine to do as I please.” She calmly said, the sadness slowly leaving her face to be replaced by a confident glare. 

“But mom, where'm I gonna live?” Fynn asked for the first time standing still.

“To be honest, I don't give a damn.” Donna said, grabbing Halden's hand, to steady the boy, who had been trembling the whole time: “Get off my land.” 

The sudden sound of a shotgun being pumped filled the air. 

“Get off the land boy.” Freya was standing close behind Fynn, the gun pointed at him. 

“Hand's where I can see them.” Sarah added, pointing a hunting rifle at the fat man's head. 

“Alright, I'm gonna leave, but let me get my things... please?” Fynn uttered and Donna nodded. 

“We're gonna take care of him.” Freya exclaimed, escorting him to his house in the distance. 

“Fuck.” Erik, Halden and Mike turned to Donna in shock, but she just shook her head: “They must've released him early, but I ain't gonna put up with his shit anymore.” 

She walked into the kitchen, opening the freezer and pouring herself a water glass of Aquavit. 

“You should go to bed boys.” Donna smiled but strictly nodded towards the stairs, none of the teens dared to object.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Christmas shenanigans in the following chapter :D


	69. Chapter 69

Mike had just swallowed around Erik's erection, when they heard voices from outside. Apparently Fynn was cussing his second cousin out, while he was walked over the yard. The redhead raised an eyebrow at the commotion but swiftly concentrated on the blond again, when he moved his head back, licking all the way along the shaft and ending with a sloppy kiss to the head. 

“A shame, we couldn't peel his scalp off.” Mike shook his head, moving his mouth to the other's balls and caressing them with his tongue. 

Pre cum dripped onto his face in the process while he licked a small stripe over the other's taint. Erik shuddered but didn't say anything, so Mike proceeded, slowly letting his tongue circle his rim. He tasted the area, getting mostly sweat but a distinct other taste as well. He covered the rim in a good amount of saliva, before he slowly dipped his tongue inside, waiting again for the other to stop him. Another shudder ran down the redhead's spine but he didn't remove Mike, so he kept going. Carefully he swirled his tongue around, massaging the tight muscle into loosening up a little bit. Erik suddenly put his hands onto his shoulders, but he didn't push him off, instead a good amount of pre-cum started running down his length. Mike used one of his hands to massage the wet erection, while he explored the hot entrance of the other further. When he licked along the inside walls, he felt the other jolt and pant heavily. 

“Shit... shit... fuck...” Erik grunted and immediately pushed his hands over his mouth. 

Mike was on fire after hearing the other unravel at his doings, licking inside and getting used to the foreign taste. He let his tongue glide over the same part a few more times, increasing the pressure whilst still pumping the hard cock with his other hand. It was a weird feeling, when the other's orgasm drew near. His muscle started to spasm around his tongue and he could feel the walls inside of him tighten as well. The first spurt of cum landed on Mike's naked back before he could move his hand up, to capture the rest in it. Withdrawing his tongue, he looked at Erik, still shuddering from the foreign stimulation, looking equally shocked and satisfied. Slowly Mike smeared the cum over his own neglected erection, starting to stroke himself to completion with a few tucks. His cum covered the other's broad chest a few seconds later. 

He moved to sit on Erik's lap, putting his head in the crook of his neck. A moment later the redhead started to massage his neck, playing with the soft long hair. 

“I... that... that was so gay.” The redhead had to laugh at himself. 

“I didn't know if you'd let me...” 

“Me neither.” Erik confessed and pulled the other closer to kiss him, wrinkling his nose, when he tasted himself: “Gross... but hot still...” 

The blond grinned, letting the other wrap him in his strong arms, making him feel safe and hidden from the world against his will. 

“Did you see Deacon's dad on the news?” Mike asked suddenly, scooting closer to the broad chest, pressing himself against the warmth. 

“Yeah... he... he's either lucky guessing or he knows something.” Erik let himself fall back on his bed and took the blond down with him. 

“Let's hope it's the latter.” Mike rested on top of the footballer. 

They cuddled together under the blankets, having the old alarm clock set on half past five.

Mike awoke to the feeling of two fingers pressed deep into his ass. He shuddered, pushing wantonly back, noticing his need to release. Hot breath ghosted over his neck and a second hand was caressing his chest, pinching his nipples when passing them. A third slick finger was pressed inside and the blond was a little ashamed, when he pressed greedily back against it, to get it in faster. A chuckle was heard and Erik kissed along his neck, suddenly sucking the thin skin close to his ear. The slight pain that coincided with the action let Mike wake fully at last. 

“Come on, put it in.” He rolled onto his stomach and looked back over his shoulder, licking his lips unconsciously, when seeing the other coat his dick in lube. 

Erik slowly moved inside, waiting for the blond to relax around him, pushing in gradually and smiling, when he heard the other's moans mix with little impatient sounds. When his erection was fully swallowed by Mike's hole, he waited longer than usual, kissing the back underneath him and lifting the hips a little more. The body under him started to shiver, trying to move away, but he kept him impaled on his dick, not letting him move an inch. 

“Do something.” Mike said impatiently, desperation creeping into his voice. 

Excruciatingly slow the redhead started to move, rubbing skillfully along the blond's prostate, knowing from experience, that the blond would feel it throughout his whole body. The trembling underneath got worse, soon Mike wasn't able to hold himself up and depended on the strong hands, keeping his hips in place. Moans were escaping his mouth and he desperately tried to reign them in, while every thrust hit his weak spot. After a while the stimulation made him numb, he hadn't cum yet but he still felt fucked out. 

“Please... Erik... just fuck me harder.” 

A grunt was the only answer he got, when he was suddenly nailed to the mattress, feeling every inch of the cock inside him. He managed to get a hand on his dick, but it was captured and moved away. Suddenly the pace got slower again. 

“No, don't... please!”

Slowly the pace quickened again and Mike had trouble keeping his mouth shut. He couldn't form a coherent thought anymore, meeting every thrust with as much force as his shaky body managed. His insides seemed to be on fire. Slowly his orgasm was building up, his trembling subsequently getting worse and prostate feeling abused. Another hard thrust put him on the edge and again Erik stopped his movements. 

“Goddamn it, just let me cum!”

At last, maybe because Erik was close too, the fucking took up a normal pace and a hand snuck down between his legs, pumping his erection. They came at the same time, Mike collapsing on himself, whilst his ass was filled with the other's hot release. His body felt wrung out. The cum felt too hot against his abused insides and he cursed internally, because he let the other have his way again. But then it had been an amazing orgasm, he had seen stars and was barely coherent at the moment, only his annoyance with the other kept him grounded in reality. 

It took a few moments until the blond could move, to see the other lying next to him with a shit-eating grin on his face. Mike took a cushion and slapped it against the other's head. 

“Fuck you Stevenson. I don't wanna go along with all your fetishes.” 

“But you did like it?” Erik's voice was muffled by the cushion. 

“... yeah... but fuck you.” The blond pouted a little despite himself and then stretched, removing the cushion from the taller boys head.

A comfortable silence spread between them. The room was still very dark. They could hear the wind howl along the building, eliciting rattling noises from different parts in the night outside. When the alarm went off, Mike groaned. 

“You don't... by chance... wanna come with me?” He looked over his shoulder. 

“... why not? I mean there ain't much of a family I can visit anyway.” Erik said and Mike looked at him with big eyes. 

“Oh... alright then, let's get ready.” 

After a quick wash, the boys sat at the kitchen table, Erik shoving a random assortment of ginger bread, toast, fruits and nuts inside his mouth, while Mike nursed a coffee. He had agreed to eat something too, but stared at the peanut butter and banana toast, the other had made him. 

“If you ain't eatin' that, I'm gonna let you rot alone with your family for the whole day.” Erik said with his mouth full. 

Gingerly Mike picked the toast up and ate it slowly, chewing extra carefully, as if it was going to poison him.

A quick note from Erik, to clarify where he was, and the two were on their way. It took them nearly an hour to cross the fields and reach the trailer park. The sky was slowly showing signs of the nearing day when it approached seven. 

“Lemme get the stuff out of the trailer, then we can go.” 

Mike opened the door, walked in and nearly fell back out again. 

“Shit! No! NO! NO! NO! NONONONONONO!” He turned around and shook his head. 

Suddenly Bob stood inside the door, a blanket covering his lower body. 

“Come on Mike, calm down.” 

“FUCK YOU.” He stumbled backwards, getting caught by Erik, when he was about to fall for good. 

C.C.'s trailer door was opened, but the man had the curtesy to close it again, when he discovered the source of the ruckus, other's didn't care so much for etiquette. Soon a crowd of spectators gathered behind windows and opened doors. 

“Man, I gotta sleep, asshole.” A mug was thrown at the boys. 

“What the fuck Sullivan?” Another voice was heard and a bottle flew over their heads shattering on the frozen ground. 

As if on cue Linda appeared next to Mike, looking around with a glare, that made the other neighbors hurry back inside their respective homes. She looked at her uncle challenging. 

“Oh for fuck's sake. Get inside.” Aunt Lu appeared behind her brother, wearing a negligee and a sort of cold revelation pooled in Erik's as well as Linda's guts.

The redhead had to practically carry Mike towards the door and shoved him inside with little effort. Immediately the blond fell down on the small bench next to the kitchen table and the other two visitors cramped themselves on the same side. 

“WHAT THE FUCK MOM?” Linda looked from her clearly naked uncle to her nearly naked mother. 

Suddenly another man appeared in the room. He had longer strands of dark blond hair hiding a long face with a prominent nose, he was taller than Mike's dad and completely covered in bad tattoos, which were very visible due to him wearing only an old pair of jeans. Without haste he sat down on the bench opposite the others. Luann took the seat next to him, smoking again. Lastly Bob sat down, putting a jar of moonshine in the middle of the table. 

“First drink, then talk.” He said and the younger generation did, Mike drinking too much, he suddenly realized, to drive soon. 

“WHAT THE FUCK!” He repeated the sentiment that hadn't left the room. 

“We got drunk honey.” Luann said and tried to smile everything away, but soon took a sip of the alcohol as well. 

“You fucked your brother?” Linda was shaking her head, looking as devastated as any human could.

“I... yes.” Her mother nodded, a blush creeping over her face. 

“Alright. I'm gonna leave this freak show.” Mike tried to get out of the bench, but couldn't with his cousin and Erik in the way. 

“Come on Mike, as if you ain't done dumb shit before.” His father said, having the decency to look completely embarrassed. 

“It's my fault.” The man in the corner interjected. 

“Keep your mouth shut, dad.” Linda said, looking at him furiously: “Couldn't they just keep you locked up?”

“Honey. Ain't seventeen years enough?” He extended a hand covered in letters, clovers and other random symbols. 

Linda ignored the offered hand, directing her attention at her uncle: “You! Ain't you supposed to be the smart one here?” 

“Belinda look... it's not like I'm constantly sleepin' with my sister.” He put his head in his hands. 

“No... only when her ex-husband, your former brother-in-law, is visitin' apparently.” Mike looked from his uncle to his father shaking his head in disbelief. 

“I... can't... that's low...even for you.” Linda looked at her mom. 

“Honey, relax. You cannot act all high and mighty here.” She winked and Linda gulped down a good amount of moonshine. 

“Yeah... I wanted to tell you sooner, but don't sleep with your cousin Michael.” Robert Sullivan sipped from the jar. 

“Why? It's not like she's my fuckin' sister.” Mike snapped and looked challenging at the grown-ups across the table from him. 

Silence spread in the room. His uncle started to look out of the window, while his dad stared at the jar of moonshine as if it was the answer to something. Linda was the first to speak, having captured her mother's gaze. 

“No... NO! OH NONONONONO! SHIT! FUCK!” 

Mike took a moment longer to gather what she was alluding to, seeing Erik in between them trying to be as low-key as possible, which, considering his size, was a feat in itself. 

“... you can't be FUCKING SERIOUS!??!” The blond shook his head. 

“Why? Why didn't you tell me. Mom? Uncle Bob? Da... Glenn? ” Linda's face had turned white, tears glistening in her eyes. 

“Honey, it's not important. It was a single time. We weren't careful and Glenn wanted you.” Luann tried to explain, but Linda threw the contents of the jar into her face. 

“FUCK YOU! I'm quittin' this goddamn' incest fest once and for all.” She stood up and moved out of the trailer, slamming the door behind her. 

“I'm gonna get mom.” Mike pushed Erik from the bench shaking his head at his dad and the other grown-ups: “One question though uncle Glenn, did mom know when she married dad?”

“No... no she didn't. But I did.” He sighed: “Should've told her to keep her hands off your dad.” 

“Why did you want Linda?” Mike asked and looked at him, a blank stare covering his face. 

“I... ain't exactly a ladies man, Mike.” He returned the stare: “But I liked the idea of having a child. And I still love that kid.” 

“Mike?” His father tried and the blond sighed, somehow the weight of the revelation slowly took the rage out of him. 

“Yes dad?” 

“Sorry.” 

“... gonna get mom.” 

“Please come visit your grandpa. He's not gonna live forever you know?” His aunt said, a sadness darkening her voice, while she looked at the closed door, moonshine still dripping from her chin. 

“Do you really think I wanna spent the day with more Sullivans?” Mike sighed. 

“I'll be there too.” Glenn said and looked at Mike's father for a moment: “And I wanna see my little sister again.” 

“I'm gonna talk to her then.” The blond shoved his friend to the door and they left the three behind in the dingy trailer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you read the incest tag :D 
> 
> Next week my regular work will take up more time again, I hope I'll be able to at least update twice a week but I can't make any promises. 
> 
> Stay healthy lovely readers and thank you for all the comments and kudos <3


	70. Chapter 70

They were driving through the mountains in silence. The snow piled high and the landscape looked as if it was cut out of a winter vacation advertisement. Erik steered the electric car as calm as possible. He hadn't wanted to comment on the revelation as long as his friend didn't start to talk about it, but it burned under his nails to console Mike. So far the blond had just thrown in a pill and was more or less tripping next to him, looking at his hands mostly. 

“Shit.” Erik looked down at the battery display: “We gotta get the car ...charged?” 

“Look for a supercharger.” Mike slurred and put his head into his hands: “Fuck. We should've taken another car.” 

“There's one close enough. Gonna take the next exit.” The redhead answered and soon followed a small road. 

It eventually led to an old store that had the new equipment in front of it. Erik left the blond inside the car and walked out, with a bunch of money, the other had given him, to get something to eat. When he came back out, Mike was leaning against the black car smoking a cigarette. Slowly the redhead connected everything, drinking from a can he had bought.

“Isn't it fucked up?” Mike slowly exhaled the blueish smoke into the cold air.

“What?” Erik asked.

“Maybe something's wrong with us, 'cause we both got those incestuous family trees?” The blond watched the smoke travel through the air, watching other cars pull in and out the parking lot. 

“Dunno... might.” The redhead crowded the other, who let him get closer. 

“Don't get too close. The hicks're gonna shoot us.” He giggled.

“Don't make a fuss about it. I don't give a shit. My parents are fuckin' cousins. So you've fucked your half-sister and your dad knocked his sister up? Shit happens. It's fucked up but what's not?” Erik himself looked astonished by the amount of words falling out of his mouth. 

“Ain't you a sweetheart. Shit... If I hadn't already let you do all that debauched shit to me, I'll let you have at it again.” Mike smiled and snuck a swift kiss at the other's stubbly chin: “You gotta shave, or do you wanna look like your viking ancestors?” 

“Doesn't sound too bad... you gonna wear a hat then paddy?” The redhead grinned and took the following jab without complaining. 

When the car was fully loaded, they got back inside, Mike was still not back in the game, lounging more than sitting and having a hard time keeping his head straight. Driving back on the mountain road they made good time. At a scenic parking spot they stayed for a little, mostly to relieve themselves, but also to have a little fun. Mike was soon kneeling in the dirt and snow, sucking down the other's cock, getting a rush of adrenaline from every car passing by. It weren't that many and they were mostly hidden by the large Tesla, but it still excited both of them. Soon Erik pressed Mike's face into his crotch, making him take the erection as far as his throat managed and unloaded into him unceremoniously. The blond had humped the other's leg and creamed his pants, panting when he finally could get rid of the meat in his mouth. 

“Sometimes I question myself.” Mike said, looking up through half-lidded eyes. 

“Why?” The redhead had not lost the look of total bliss. 

“I would let you cut me and bleed me, just so you would get me off.” He shook his head: “Whatever we have is fucked up as hell.” 

Erik pulled him up and kissed him deeply, before he answered: “I'm kinda glad. But I don't think I wanna hurt you. Just annoy you, a little bit, occasionally.” 

To underline the sentiment, the redhead massaged the other's sensitive dick through the jeans, smearing the fresh cum around the crotch. Mike shoved him away and threw a fistful of snow at him. 

“Let's keep goin' mom's gonna be at the airport soon enough.” 

They had just opened the car doors, when a station wagon pulled onto the parking spot. A young woman waved at them, looking lost. Erik sighed, looking at Mike, who pulled his shoulders up, walking up to the battered looking car. The woman let her gaze wander between the two teens nervously and kept sitting in her vehicle. Erik bowed down, to talk to her, while Mike kept a little distance, scanning the inside of the car. He noticed multiple things. Firstly, the car was littered with stuff, not trash, but day-to-day possessions, secondly, there was some sort of sleeping quarters in the back. The only thing missing, to make it a livable space, was food. The woman talking, made him stop looking. 

“I'm sorry, but... maybe you could help me? I need someone to look at the engine. It started to smoke all of a sudden.” The woman's gaze was unsteady and darting nervously from Mike to Erik. 

“Can take a look, Ma'm.” The redhead answered, ordering her to open the hood, which she failed to do on her own, so he directed her to unlock it. 

Jittering she watched how Erik's form vanished behind the hood, he propped open. Mike kept standing a few feet away, smoking a cigarette, commenting on the other's handiness. It took some time until the footballer moved back to the window, where the woman was chewing the skin next to her nails. 

“You gonna need to get your cooler fixed, Ma'm.” He told her and she sighed, looking at the steering wheel, her leg was moving seemingly out of her control. 

“Isn't there anything I could do? I need to get to the city.” She looked at Erik a full body tremble shaking her. 

“You gotta keep the car cooled M'am. It might work to add water into the system.” Mike was marveling at the redheads ability to be absolutely polite, even though he saw the well hidden disgust in his eyes.

“I... don't know how. Could you by chance, show me?” She asked. 

“Can do Ma'm, but you gotta leave the car.” Erik smiled warmly, which helped her to unlock her vehicle from the inside and get out slowly. 

Mike noticed how her legs trembled, her eyes shot directly to him and he kept the gaze, nodding a greeting and smoking his cigarette. The woman moved next to Erik, hands unsteady, fingers constantly moving. The redhead explained what to do, while he showed her where to put the liquid. She walked back to her car, to get a bottle and moved back. Mike hadn't noticed when, or how, but the other had put on gloves, probably even before opening the hood. Taking another drag on his cigarette, the blond carefully put it out in the snow, sticking the soaked butt into his pocket. He pulled his gloves on himself, not a moment too early, because the redhead hit the side of her head, when she straightened her back. The woman went down like a sack of bricks, folding in on herself. A short look over to the street and Mike had made sure they were alone. 

“Whatcha doin'? You can't just randomly kill people in broad daylight.” The blond boy shook his head. 

“She was annoying... what's with the twitchin'?” Erik explained. 

Mike didn't deem that worth an answer, looking through her car, to find, what he looked for, producing a syringe and a few ampoules. He held them up and then started to fill the syringe. Erik looked disgusted, but pulled the sleeves back, shrugging he showed the clean skin to the other.

“She's not an addict. Open her coat and pull her shirt up.” A patch of weirdly hardened skin was visible on her lower stomach, Mike grabbed it and injected all three ampules worth of medicine.

“Oh... diabetic?” The redhead looked at the woman: “How'd you know?” 

“I guessed. She had so much water in her car and she had trouble finding the lever to open the hood, not because she didn't know it, she couldn't see it.” Mike shrugged. 

After he redressed the woman, he put everything back into the car, watching the street, checking if there was a car in sight. 

“Whatcha thinkin'?” Erik looked at him. 

“We gonna throw her off the cliff.” The blond grabbed the legs and Erik immediately got the upper body. 

Soon they reached the platform somebody had built for the tourists. They arranged her so she seemed to be standing up and then levered her over the edge. The body fell down fast, hitting the rock wall a few times, before it got swallowed by the ravine. Watching the glistening winter landscape the boys kept standing there for a moment. Mike felt the other sneak an arm around his hip, pulling him close, so he rested his head against him. A gentle kiss was placed on the top of his head. 

“Feelin' better?” Erik asked. 

“...yeah. Thanks.” The blond turned to him, placing a soft kiss on his lips, relishing in the gentleness with which the other responded. 

“Let's go get your mom.”

Annoyed the boys sat next to each other on the benches in the visitor area of the airport. Mike was nursing his second coffee and Erik ate a wrap, he had only gotten, because the blond had made him feel bad about his usual food choices. The worst thing about the wait was, that they had managed to get to the airport way too early, the flight was still on time and Mike's mother was supposed to arrive around two in the afternoon but they had gotten there before twelve. The clock crept slowly forward, while the boys sat around in relative silence, only speaking when the need arose to do something. They hadn't touched a single time, since they'd left the car. Some people were looking at them warily, especially at Mike's haggard, unkempt appearance. The blond had started to read a book, he bought from a bargain table, while the footballer had his eyes closed. 

Someone had deemed them a security breach, because suddenly an older man in uniform manifested in front of the both. 

“Hello boys.” 

Mike slowly directed his attention away from the book and up to him. The redhead cracked his eyes slightly open. 

“Hello?” The blond asked. 

“Whatcha doin'?” The security man asked, keeping a jovial tone. 

“Waitin' for my mom to land.” Mike said. 

“Okay, so why're you sittin' here the whole time?” 

“Got here too early.” The blond remarked. 

“Do you mind comin' with me for a second?” The man asked still using his jovial voice. 

“Why though?” An annoyed look spread on Mike's face. 

“Just to check if everything's alright.” 

“We're good, Sir.” Erik chimed in, stretching a little.

“Are you sure guys?” When the man looked them up and down it dawned on Mike what had happened. 

“Sir, with all due respect, it's Christmas, I'm waiting for my mom, please, were not here loitering.” 

“Which flight she's on?” The man asked. 

“Two o'clock from New York, Sir.” Mike said. 

“I'm gonna check on you boys.”

The man walked away through the slightly crowded halls. 

“That never happened to me before.” Erik scratched his head. 

“Yeah, 'cause you don't look like this.” Mike pointed down his skinny body, covered in old tattered clothes. 

“You gotta eat...” The redhead hummed. 

“Stop sayin' that. I'm gonna get my fill of that talk soon enough.” He let his eyes wander back inside his book, while the other closed his eyes again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't say, I missed working... but here you go.


	71. Chapter 71

Something was for sure. Roisin “Ros” O'Toole knew how to make an entrance. She wore an emerald green woolen coat over a formfitting knitted white dress, her feet stuck in black high heels, with golden buckles. Her long auburn hair was expensively styled to look like it wasn't styled at all. Not only didn't she carry a single piece of her luggage but two men pushed carts full of suitcases next to her. She spoke to both of them, caressing a shoulder here, a forearm there. When she saw Mike, she made a happy noise, overtaking the men next to her with large strides and taking him into her arms, pulling him close to her shapely body. 

“Honey, I missed you.” Stretching herself, she kissed his forehead, leaving a little smear of lipstick. 

“Oh Rosie, I can't believe that's your boy.” One of the men said and Ros turned around, looking as if she'd forgotten, who was pushing her luggage, but soon smiling again. 

“Don't be such a flirt. I told you how old I am.” She smiled, but it didn't spread to her dark blue eyes. 

After a moment she'd gotten rid of both men, giving them kisses on the cheeks and taking their cards. She let herself fall down on one mountain of suitcases and sighed. 

“Useful but stupid as shit...” The smile spreading on her face was genuine, but didn't hide the exhaustion in her face. 

“Can we cut the shit and drive back?” Mike looked at his mom shaking his head. 

“Yeah... course.” She slumped a little and the resemblance between her and her son was uncanny, even though they didn't share the same eye or hair color.

Before Mike could do anything, she had her phone out, dialing a number and a few minutes later a man arrived to take the suitcases. She smiled, tipped him, gave him an address and just then she let her eyes rest on Erik. 

“Hello?” She smiled, appreciating his looks a little too much. 

“Hello M'am.” The footballer's face was gradually reddening under her gaze. 

“Who is this Mike?” She asked, pulling her son close to her. 

“Mom, that's Erik Stevenson. He's a friend from school.” Mike said, while his mother kept on eyeing the tall redhead, like he was a choice piece of meat. 

“So nice to meet you honey.” She smiled, extending a fair delicate hand: “I'm Roisin O'Toole, but you can call me Ros.” 

Erik grabbed it and she grinned, pulling him into a hug with a strength, he hadn't suspected. Then she got her phone out, scrolling through her messages and showed one to Mike, who let his shoulders sink. 

“I know... but... do you really want to go there?” 

“We should honor traditions.” She grinned: “You drove the Tesla?” 

“Yeah.”

“Gonna have the car brought back then. Where we go, we need 4x4.” She smiled, dialing another number on her phone arranging something. 

They left the airport to be greeted by a man in front of a black SUV. He talked to Mike's mother and then handed her the keys, while she just swiped a black credit card. She ushered the boys into the back of the car, checking on the expensive leather interior, while they got seated. Climbing into the driver's seat, she pulled her high-heels of and threw them into the footwell of the passenger seat. Rummaging through the only bag she had brought with her, she produced a pair of well worn boots, putting them on in a minute and then started the car. Erik stared at the gear shift of the German vehicle, while she exhilarated. 

It was a mostly silent drive, Ros talking with Mike from time to time, asking him about the college applications and letting him know, that Bob had told her about the letter. Even though the blond protested, his mother would have nothing of it. At some point during their drive, they made a stop at a diner, which had been built near a touristy observation deck. From the inside of the old building they could see the mountains and forests stretching seemingly without end. Ros was staring outside. 

“I missed it.” She sighed, pulled her son closer and kissed him on his forehead again: “And I missed you. You ain't gonna stop growin'?

“Dunno... stop it mom.” Mike had turned red, while his mother patted down his sides. 

“Ain't nobody feedin' you?” She shook her head: “You gotta eat.” 

Erik was grinning and the blond gave him the finger. An older woman arrived at their table, wishing them a merry Christmas and clarifying, that they had only a limited menu because of the holidays. Ros ordered anything that sounded appetizing to her and the woman left, after pouring everyone a coffee. 

“So, how'd you two start to hang out?” She asked Erik and he shrugged.

“We've been too a party Ma'm.”

“Hmm... I think I remember who you are. Didn't Mike break your nose?”

“Fingers.” The redhead said, looking at his huge hands, flexing the digits. 

“Oh... but you're good now?” She smiled a knowing smile and Mike was about to cover her mouth with his hand.

“Yes Ma'm.” 

“Alright.” She grinned: “At least you're not knockin' up underage girls like your dad did.” 

Erik hid his face in his hands and Mike let his head fall down onto the table. His mom was now full on laughing, drinking her coffee and starting to type a message on her phone. After a while the redhead shot the blond a short look. 

“Actually...” Mike started. 

Ros put her phone down: “You didn't.” 

“We don't know.” Erik said and stared at the ceiling visibly embarrassed beyond his capacities. 

“You're too much Sullivan...” She shook her head: “Which brings me to another thing.” 

She looked for the service and lowered her voice, giving Mike a stern look: “Stop sleepin' with your cousin.” 

“You mean my half-sister?” Mike answered equally as quiet, lifting his eyebrows.

Ros nodded and then shook her head: “Since when do you know? Does she?” 

“Since this goddamn' mornin'. And yes, since today...” He looked at his hands now but the anger, he had felt before, was gone. 

They ate mostly in silence, Ros leaving the boys a few times to pick up calls. When they'd finished, the drive carried on for more then two hours. Dusk was creeping up over the mountains and a steady snowfall accompanied it. At some point Ros made them turn their phones off, after she had done so herself. They had left the large road, passed a few villages and were now driving along a small mountain road. The last houses vanished in the woods and their climb still continued. At some point they reached the end of the road but Ros chose a little pathway and kept on driving. There were newer tire tracks, that indicated someone driving along the path shortly before them. Slowly they pushed forward into the forest. A clearing became visible and suddenly they stood in front of a larger cabin with an inviting front porch. A few different buildings were randomly built around it and more than ten cars had been parked on the muddy grounds. Smoke crept up into the sky from a crooked stack. 

“Keep an eye on your drinks Erik and don't eat anything you couldn't see where it came from.” Ros seemed a little nervous but exited the car after giving her little talk. 

Before they could enter the cabin, the door flew open and Glenn ran out of the building, hugging his sister, picking her up from the ground and twirling her around. Mike's dad was standing in the doorway, grinning sheepishly when he saw her and took the slap to the face, she offered him, with as much dignity as he could. She kissed him a second later, laughing, letting him drag her inside. Glenn waved for the boys to come in. Erik looked at Mike, who just nodded towards the building. 

“Relax, she ain't gonna tell anyone.” He smiled: “My dad kept his mouth shut too. If you gotta know.” 

They entered the dingy, smoke filled room. A lot of green eyes were directed at them and the talking shortly subsided, but picked up, when Mike closed the door behind him. Aunt Lu waved at them, but the blond boy turned away from her, he wasn't ready to talk to her again just yet. Walking around to the large fire place an old woman suddenly appeared. She was really old, visibly shrunken in, standing next to a rocking chair and scanning the boys. 

“You!” She suddenly smiled a toothless smile and hugged Mike, kissing him on both cheeks.

“Merry Christmas, Mammy.” The blond hugged her, keeping her close, when two small children ran around their legs, so she wouldn't fall. 

The woman extended a hand to Erik, smiling again: “You must be Michael's friend, Bobby told me about.” 

“Nice to meet you too, Ma'm. I'm Erik.” The large footballer looked overwhelmed, because one of the children used him as cover, while the other shot with a small airsoft gun. 

“I'm Michael's great-grandmother Eileen but everyone calls me Mammy.” She smiled and patted the large boy's elbow, because it was the highest point she could reach: “Get your friend something to eat and yourself too, young man.” 

“Will do, Mammy.” Mike dragged Erik along, trying to make a beeline for the kitchen on the other side of the cabin. 

“MICHAEL.” A slurred scream broke the silence and a skinny old man waved enthusiastically. 

“Merry Christmas, Pops.” The blond walked over hugging the man, trying to evade any friendly jabs, because they seemed more like real hits. 

“You brought a friend?” The old man grinned, trying to shake Erik's extended hand but settling on waving, after missing it several times. 

A small child was suddenly grabbing his leg and he looked down. She cried a little and he picked her up, forgetting the boys in front of him completely. He took the pacifier out of her mouth and dipped it into a glass standing around, trying to get it back into her mouth, but she spit it out immediately. Suddenly he gave her over to Mike, turned around and puked into a conveniently placed empty bowl. The blond boy dragged his friend away from his grandfather, keeping the girl in his arms. When they entered the kitchen, they saw Mike's mom again. She was talking to a bunch of blonde and ginger women, only one with stark black hair, most of them were skinny and all of them were occupied with bitching about other guests. The one with the black hair discovered the boys first, placing the strong drink she was nursing on the table, extending her arms, to take the girl from Mike. 

“Oh, we gonna change your diaper, honey.” She kissed the crying girl: “Merry Christmas Mike, say merry Christmas, Keira.” The girl kept crying, while her mother started to change her on one of the counters lining the room. 

A loud bang made all the people in the kitchen turn around, discovering three boys aged eleven to thirteen near the window, holding plenty little firecrackers in their hands. Two women walked out of the back door, screaming at the boys to come back, but they just ran away laughing. Two men entered through the door, looking at the angry women, catching all the fall-out of the boys' mischief. One of the men put his glass down, grabbed the woman in front of him, kissed her and threw her over his shoulder, exiting the kitchen with her, under the cheers of the other occupants. 

“You wanna eat somethin' boys?” Mike's mom was suddenly standing between him and Erik, resting her hands on their shoulders.

“I'm not that hungry mom.” The blond began but a filled plate with meat, greens and mashed potatoes was shoved at him, from somewhere a healthy serving of gravy was poured over everything. 

“Start to eat, Mike.” Another blond woman put a bottle of beer into his hand, moving slowly with her large pregnant belly. 

Erik was eating already, complementing the cooking and getting praised by the women ogling him, touching his arms and back, some even snuck a feel of his behind. The blond just shook his head, looking at his mom with a raised eyebrow. Two younger teenagers opened the door, suspiciously giggling. 

“Aiden passed out.” The girl said, pointing in the general direction of an outhouse. 

“Gosh darn it. Get your dad.” A blonde followed the two out of the kitchen and Mike just sighed, feeling Erik back at his side. 

“It's always like that, don't ask.” The blond put the plate down behind him, drinking his beer. 

“I think it's nice.” The redhead said, accepting seconds from the pregnant woman. 

Four men were having a mock fight outside of the window in the snow, getting cheered on by older men, women and a few children, some standing at windows, others outside. A bottle was thrown out of a window, crashing next to them and Mike's mom just shook her head, when she heard her ex's voice shouting over the crowd.

“I'm gonna talk to Bob.” She left the kitchen. 

After he had wolfed down another plate full of food and two servings of pie, the redhead looked content and a little intoxicated, nursing a fourth spiked eggnog. The boys had started to talk to the pregnant woman, who was Mike's second cousin, but she excused herself when her husband started to wrestle outside as well. The kitchen was empty now, except for the two and the drunk redhead pulled at the other's sleeve pointing at the pantry. 

“You like playin' with fire, Stevenson?” Mike grinned but let the other drag him inside, locking the door behind him. 

The kiss, the redhead insinuated, was sloppy and wet, tasting of food and alcohol. He shoved his tongue deep into the other mouth, finding it welcoming him. His hands opened the other's pants impatiently, pulling them down. A swift grab into a can of Crisco lubricated his hand, which he moved in the blonds crack, circling the hole and moving a finger inside. Suddenly three fingers were pushed in and Mike had to inhale sharply at the stretch, his protest was swallowed by another deep kiss. He was manhandled to sit on the edge of the pantry counter, one of his long legs was pulled up over the other's shoulder and the redhead drove his hard cock inside him. 

Mike wasn't even hard, when the other entered him, but he soon noticed the tension building and his cock stiffening. The thrusts were uncoordinated, even hurting sometimes and the blond had to grab onto the surfaces around him, to not fall down. Erik used his own weight against him, making him sack down on the hard cock every time it was pulled back, so Mike had to strain his arms, to keep himself propped up. Even though it wasn't the most pleasurable situation, the blond noticed a need spreading through him, trying to make the most of it. He started to move the muscles inside of him, guiding the other with his second leg, so his pounding was hitting all the right places. A sudden burst of pleasure made him realize that he had cum all over himself. It took a moment for the blond to regain his control, only just noticing the exertion he put on his body by holding himself up. When Erik came he pulled him close, shooting his load into him, grinning a shit-eating grin. It took a moment until Mike had solid ground under his feet again, stumbling a bit. He pulled his pants back up, noticing the other's load escaping his hole into his pants already. 

“Fuck you, next time you gonna finish outside again.” The blond looked down his shirt and rubbed at the splotches of cum covering him. 

“Gonna get a wet cloth.” Erik carefully peeked outside and then left for a short moment, returning with a wet towel, which Mike used to clean himself back up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meet Rosie, Mike's mom :)
> 
> This chapter is mostly inspired by "The season's upon us" by the Dropkick Murphys, so deal with it :D (and by some family gatherings I happend to survive myself)


	72. Chapter 72

Mike was trembling, sweat running down the back of his neck. He took a sip from a cup, someone handed to him. His uncle's hands steadied him, while his left arm felt like it was in flames. The constant humming sound in the background furthered the blond's nausea but he kept upright. His grandfather looked over to him, sitting in a chair in front of the fire place in the bedroom they occupied. A wet stain was covering the front of his jeans, leading down to his naked feet. The noises of the party were dulled by the closed door, a suspicious knocking and moaning was entering the room from outside the large cabin. Erik sat in the second chair, looking absolutely wasted, cradling a bottle and a glass in his hands. He had puked a while ago, remnants of it sticking to the corners of his mouth as well as a part of his shirt. A younger teenage boy was lying under the covers of the bed next to where Mike was sitting. He slept soundly, not noticing what was happening inside the room and not caring about his nakedness. 

“Just a little more.” Glenn ground out between his teeth, moving his hand up and down Mike's upper arm. 

It took another hour until the tall skinny man finished his job. He looked at the arm and smiled, pulling a mirror out of the bag next to him. 

“You like it?” 

Mike looked at his arm. The top was now adorned by three skulls. One was a little in front of the other two. The shadows made the skulls look nearly real and he liked the fact, that all of them seemed to be cracked in one place around the top. The tattoo looked way better than any his uncle wore and the blond was glad about it.

“I love it. Thanks uncle Glenn.” He hugged his uncle, noticing too late, that it stretched the arm.

His uncle put a salve on top of the tattoo, covering it in clingfilm, taping the edges. 

“Don't get it soaking wet for a few days. There will be scabs but let it heal in piece.” He smiled. 

The door opened and Bob as well as Ros entered, looking shocked at Mike and then at Glenn. 

“I'm gonna kill you.” Ros was storming over to her brother, trying to hit him, but he caught her fists, keeping her still. 

“He's old enough.” Glenn shook his head: “And better me than someone you don't know, Rosie.” 

Mike's dad was kneeling at his side, looking at the tattoo shaking his head: “Couldn't you get a clover or a harp first...” 

“I like it.” Mike's grandfather said, trying to get up from the chair. 

“Nobody asked you for your opinion, dad.” Bob turned around. 

“What's done is done.” Glenn hugged his sister, who was now inspecting the tattoo. 

“At least it looks well made... fuck...” Ros petted the back of Mike's head absentmindedly. 

“You neglect the boy all the time, no wonder he's doin' what he wants.” An older woman had entered behind them, letting her gaze wander from one of Mike's parents to the other: “Pray tell Robert, did you confess to your boy's mother what he'd done? What he had to do, because you and your sister brought them to that fight? Him and his precious friend?” 

“Mom, stop it.” Bob Sullivan looked to the ground. 

“You took him to a fight? Again? ROBERT!” Ros turned to her former husband, completely forgetting her son sitting next to her. 

“I... I asked?” Mike's father looked small all of a sudden. 

“And I fuckin' told you time after time, I don't want our son in your goddamn' business. He's gonna do his school and get a normal job, Bob! Are we fuckin' clear!??!” The brunette was looking like a fury straight out of greek mythology, her pretty face marred by anger. 

“Yes, honey.” He said, trying to touch her shoulder. 

“DON'T YOU HONEY ME, MISTER!” She moved out of reach, swatting at his hand. 

“Mom... dad... enough?” Mike said calmly. 

“Michael.” His grandmother looked at him worried. 

“'m good.” He smiled at her and she sat down next to him, taking in the fresh tattoo.

“You did a good job, Glenn, but the picture...” She shrugged and kissed her grandson on the cheek: “Don't let your parents' fightin' get to you.”

“Mom... could you please stop it until we at least left the room?” Bob asked but she shook her head. 

“Close the door and tell your ex-wife what happened.” 

“But mom!” Robert looked a lot like his son, when he argued with his mother, his eyes darted to Roisin. 

“I'm not savin' you. I'm with Sheila on this.” Ros folded her arms. 

The story about the rape and the boys' brave action hit Roisin like a brick, she sat down on Mike's other side hugging her son and extending a hand to Erik's knee. 

“You let them kill men? You let them walk around alone? They could've been killed.” And then something clicked: “Is that the reason they were attacked on their school trip? Robert! I told you to keep him out of your fuckin' business.” 

“It's all good now, isn't it? Half-pint is dead and nobody else will remember them.” 

“The cops are investigating that shit! Goddamn' it. And you made your niece... sorry your daughter... hook up with one! Is there anythin' left of that quick brain you had in school? Or did you drown all of it in booze like your dad? Or maybe you took one pill too much.” She was still hugging her son, while she kept on berating her ex. 

“Come on, Ros! You know I can handle that shit. And so can Mike. There ain't no need to mother him for the two days you're actually here. I'm at least lookin' after our son.” He said, nearly stomping his foot. 

“I'm gonna stay.” Ros said after a short pause. 

“What?” Mike was now looking at her, his brain and face to slow to process what had been said.

“I'm gonna stay. There's no need for me to travel so much anymore, I can do most of the work from home anyway. And there's a killer runnin' 'round town. I've checked the news.” 

“Ros, you're gonna die of boredom. Why'd you gotta stay? Mike's gonna go to college in a few months anyway. He's turnin' eighteen next week, for god's sake, Ros!” 

“I'm gonna stay, and that's the end of this.” She said with a tone that allowed no further discussion.

“Good call, honey.” Mike's grandmother got up and left the room, followed by Glenn, who looked happy to leave the battlefield. 

Ros stood up, straightening her white dress: “Let's talk, Bob.” 

His parents left the room, leaving Mike, his throbbing arm and the other people alone with the new revelation. 

“Your mom's a bitch.” Michael Sullivan senior grinned, took the bottle and glass from Erik's hands, turning to the door: “I always liked her.” 

The door shut behind him. 

“What was that?” The blond was trying to get his thoughts in order. 

“Ya dun goofed.” Came it from under the covers of the bed. 

“Shut it, Aiden.” Mike said, hitting the boy over his head. 

Erik moved slowly forward, trying to steady himself, but slumping back down. 

“Shit...” 

“Yeah... shit...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun duh... goddamn' it Ros!
> 
> I'm back in the virus infested real world walking around with the other zombies... bad jokes aside, thank you so much for your comments and kudos. <3


	73. Chapter 73

It was still a few hours before the fireworks were supposed to start. Mike lay on top of a gutted trailer at the far end of the park, jerking off, while Erik's cum dried on his face. The latter just had slipped down to fetch more booze. At some point they would have to get cleaned because Ty promised to pick them up from the trailer park. Thinking about the girl made Mike's boner fade and he concentrated on the broad shouldered redhead climbing back onto the roof. The whole construction shook under his weight while Mike hadn't moved it in the slightest. 

“You're still not finished?” Erik grinned. 

“You left me to my own devices, asshole.” The skinny boy grinned, when the other's eyes rested on his groin. 

“You claimed to be too sore to fuck.” The redhead knelt in front of the blond and moved his hands away.

“Yeah... I... oh.” 

Lips closed around Mike's erection. A tongue licked up along his shaft toying with every vein it encountered. His breath got caught in his mouth when Erik started massaging his balls while simultaneously moving his tongue under his foreskin. The flattened tongue licked along the glans, dipping slightly into the tiny opening, removing every drop of newly build up pre cum. Mike shuddered and spread his legs, not able to keep his moans inside anymore. Slowly Erik swallowed around the length, he didn't manage to swallow it whole on the first try but he kept on trying. The lanky teen's orgasm was forced out of him, when his cock went down the other's throat. He came with loud continuous moans, hands buried in the red hair. Only when the last jerks were swallowed, Erik moved away, letting the softening dick escape into the cold winter air. 

“Fuck... you're too good at suckin' dick.” Mike grinned and pulled the bigger boy on top of him, to kiss him. 

“We gotta get cleaned.” The redhead smiled but didn't move an inch. 

“Don't even think about it.” The blond boy noticed the hardening cock against his leg and grabbed the bottle of nondescript alcohol: “Drink your boner away. I'm gonna limb for ever if you keep on fuckin' me five times a day.”

Erik buried his face in the blond hair and sighed, then he kissed him one last time and rolled down next to him. 

“You got the rockets and other shit Nick asked for?” 

“Yeah.” Mike started to smoke and looked into the clear sky, counting the stars and enjoying the silence. 

The end of the trailer park, they found themselves in, hadn't been occupied in years. The trailers and mobile homes we're rotting away in the changing seasons and most of them looked so bad at this point, even the meth heads had abandoned them. Mike knew his dad had an ongoing feud with the parks manager about his “customers” moving into empty lots. While the manager enjoyed the additional income from more residents his dad didn't want to be tracked that easily and warded off most of the requests by organizing the other inhabitants of the park against most newcomers of the kind. Lately only few attempts had been made and Mike was wondering what his dad had done to discourage them from coming but decided it to be wiser not knowing exactly what happened. 

A car door was shut and the sound broke the silence. From their elevated point the boys could oversee most of the space and Mike found the source of the noise in front of Linda's trailer. Officer Murphy stood there, knocking against the door hard and fast, looking around like he was being followed by someone. On the opposite side C.C. and Al sat next to a fire watching him, when the young man noticed them he waved and even over the distance it seemed off. Slowly the trailer door was opened and Linda pulled the man inside, quickly closing it behind him again. 

“Your cousin's still fucked up?” Erik watched the scene but his eyes were more on the two older men. 

“She's usin' shit. Stupid cunt...” The lanky teen sighed and drank from the bottle, then produced his phone: “We gotta go. Ty texted me.” 

Freshly washed the two boys sat inside Ty's mom's car. The old battered Hyundai made its way through the city towards Hannah's house. Ty looked positively radiant so her morning sickness seemed to be a thing of the past. She was talking about her mom and the trouble she had working her three jobs and how Ty needed to get more shifts in the diner to help her out. 

“How did you get her to lend you her car?” Mike asked. 

“Promised to pick her up from work.”

The dark red logo of her sweater was getting pulled over her slightly extending stomach already and not for the first time Mike contemplated if it was really him who'd impregnated her. Also he thought about a child with his genes and asked himself if he should warn her about it. 

“What are you doin' the whole day together?” She asked the boys raising an eyebrow: “There's only so much trainin' one can do and you can't tell me you're learnin' all the time.” 

“We sit around drinkin'.” Erik sighed and Ty shook her head: “Preparin' for the rest of your life I see... Ain't you plannin' to go to college?” 

“Sometimes I think 'bout it.” The blond admitted and slumped a little in the seat. 

They pulled into the driveway to Hannah's parents' house and parked on the gravel. The door was already opened by Nick, who waved at Mike immediately inquiring about his firecracker order, the blond walked over grinning holding up a huge bag filled with the loot he'd acquired with Al's help. The redhead followed Mike with his eyes and nodded at Nick. 

“You ain't gonna admit you like him more than a friend?” Ty poked into Erik's side and the redhead just raised an eyebrow.

“Is that what you're thinkin' 'bout to get off?” 

“If you wanna make a show out of it I ain't sayin' no.” Ty grinned about the other's darkened gaze: “Relax. I know y'ain't gay... at least you're convinced of it.” She mumbled the last part.

“Go fuck yourself Tyler-Anne.” The redhead grinned and offered his arm to escort her to the door. 

Before it was even close to twelve Mike and Nick had used the explosives to rearrange large pads of grass in the backyard. Ashley was not present as well as Kevin but Hannah was at the same time worried and exited by the events so she didn't notice her boyfriend's absence. Erik was more advanced in handling explosives than any of the other's and, with Ty's help, he'd managed to built a pipe bomb out of firecrackers he'd filled into an old bottle. He was now adding a fuze and inspecting his work. 

“You ain't serious Stevenson.” A heavily drunk Nick grinned and swayed, when he watched the redhead bury the bottle in the wet ground. 

“Behold.” Erik just said and ushered everyone to step back, then he lit his work on fire and ran to the others shouting: “Fire in the hole.” 

The thing exploded with the sound of a bomb coming down. Dirt and grass flew around the garden, large pieces raining down on the teens. The whole it left was amazingly deep uncovering parts of the pipes leading to the pool. 

“Shit.” Hannah said but giggled.

Kevin's arms held her suddenly from behind and he kissed her softly on the top of her head: “I ain't gonna explain that shit to your parents.” 

“Neither.” Mike said laughing.

When they heard neighbors talking they hurried inside, still laughing. Ashley stood in the kitchen alone making preparations for the cocktails the girl's had wished for. From her flushed neck Mike could guess what she'd been doing shortly before they'd entered, shooting Kevin a knowing look, who just grinned sheepishly. Nick offered to help her and she accepted, the others moving into the living room. 

“I thought your parents ain't never wantin' a party in their home ever again.” Erik asked, looking around the mostly refurnished room. 

“I promised to only invite Kevin to be honest.” She sighed and looked at them: “So please behave?” 

“Don't ya think it's a little late for the warnin' after destroying the lawn?” Nick snickered carrying a tray filled with sweet smelling drinks. 

Just an hour later everyone but Ty was too drunk to function or close to that point. Hannah's pills only furthered her predicament so Kevin and her just left at some point, the sound of them fucking entered the living room soon after. 

Nick's head was cradled in Ashley's lap. The girl looked out of it too, her face changing color rapidly from a blushed red to a pale green. The noises of the new year starting could be heard throughout the house, when she started to heave. Ty pulled her off the couch and let her into a bathroom, vanishing inside after her. Nick, bereft of his cushion, turned on his back and stared at the ceiling. 

“Fuck... you're a bad influence Sullivan.” 

“Why?” 

“It never escalated that much without you. Ain't complainin' though.” The footballer added the last sentence quickly, when he noticed Mike's expression. 

“Shut your piehole.” Erik muttered, accepting a dash of white powder on the back of his hand from the blond leaning over the table. 

“Piehole?” Mike giggled, the cocaine making him jittery and nervous. 

“Erik's a good little boy, ain't he cute.” Nick knelt up and pinched him in the cheek. 

The following cocaine fueled slap made the curly haired boy fall back onto the couch holding his face. 

“Man... you gotta watch it. You definitely can kill a guy with a single hit.” The boy rubbed the part of his jaw the other had got and didn't notice the shadows flash over Erik's and Mike's faces. 

From the outside the sound of fireworks still permeated the living room. Loud stomping was audible from the inside of the house and suddenly Hannah and Kevin stood in the hallway. 

“We gotta toast to the new year.” Hannah said, looking as pumped as Mike felt. 

The teens put on their winter clothes and went back into the destroyed garden. Mike lit a few rockets with his cigarette and watched Erik toy with more of the firecrackers, laughing loud. Nick drank a single sip of the champagne, Kevin had opened, and started to puke violently in the snowed in flower bed behind him. Ashley walked outside, staggering a little and accepted a glass, swallowing it's contents and concentrating on keeping them inside of her. Mike let Ty, who had followed her fellow cheerleader, snuggle up against his side. He kissed her lightly but kept his eyes trained on the redhead, who blew another hole into the garden, getting cheered on by Kevin, whose eyes looked, like he had taken all of the stuff Mike had sold him earlier. 

At some point they moved their party back inside. Ty helped Hannah to purge the alcohol, while Nick and Ashley seemingly forgot that other people were present, or otherwise they wouldn't have been close to fucking on the couch. She was sitting on his lap, kissing him nonstop, rubbing her body against his. Kevin sat next to Mike and smoked a blunt, he was so out of it, that he had thrown up all over himself but until now hadn't cleaned anything. The lanky teen stood up now too, leaving the blond footballer alone in his misery. He walked over into the kitchen and noticed a presence behind him, cornering him against the counter. 

“What?” He hissed as silent as possible, whilst drinking water from the tab. 

“I'm fuckin' hard.” 

“No. Not here. Ty's on to us, dipshit.” Mike turned around and felt the arms confine him: “Come on Erik. Stop it.” 

The redhead kissed him and pushed his tongue inside his mouth against the blond's wishes. Moving it around he tasted the water, the cigarettes and a bit of alcohol. Mike tried to move away but his head was nailed against the cabinet behind him. Forehead against forehead the boys shared a brutal kiss. The footballer didn't let up, even when the blond struggled to get his breath back. A door was opened in the hallway next to them and Erik immediately let go, moving towards the fridge, grabbing a can of coke, while Mike drank from the tab again. Ty looked inside the kitchen.

“Did you two fucktards notice Kevin puking or is it just me.”

“Why do you think we left?” 

“Fuck you two... I gotta go soon. Mom's off at three.” 

“Shit, what time is it?” Hannah searched for a clock and found it on the kitchen wall: “Shit, shit shit!”

“Parents?” Erik asked and she nodded, starting to run around, getting things back in order. 

“Can you, for the love of god, carry her fuckin' boyfriend into her shower?” Ty watched the two boys intently and they both rolled their eyes but left the kitchen to carry him upstairs. 

They didn't manage to get him far when the sound of keys turning in the front door made everything slow down. Hannah's mother was in first, shaking snow from her expensive coat and leaving the doormat for her husband to enter. He looked as drunk as the teens and staggered into the room, leaving dirty footprints on the expensive tiles. 

“Oh now, come on Christopher...” The woman started to unclothe him, removing his coat and manhandling him into the hallway. 

“Susie...” He tried to kiss her but she easily evaded him, pushing him further into the house, making him sit on a small bench to remove his shoes. 

Unfortunately that was the moment another surge of puke erupted out of Kevin, dripping on the carpeted stairs. The smell carried over to Hannah's parents, who were still arguing. Hannah's dad was the first to notice the three boys on the stairs and him focusing on them was enough to make Hannah's mom turn around too. 

“Who? What the hell is going on here? HANNAH!” She screamed and the blonde hurried into the hallway, fear visible in her eyes. 

“Mom, mom I... I can explain.” She tried but smelling her boyfriends puke got to her immediately and she threw up on the ground in front of her. 

“What the heck!” Christopher looked at his daughter and had the curtesy to come to her help. 

“Explain yourself!” Susanne McNeal demanded, facing the young blonde with exhaustion and disbelief in her eyes. 

“We just... wanted to party a little.” Hannah said and started crying. 

Suddenly the sounds of a girl moaning filled the whole house overpowering even the sobs from the blond girl. Susanne immediately ran inside and got a good look of Nick fucking Ashley's shapely ass. The second they were discovered, they let go of each other, which gave Hannah's mother a good view of the two naked teens. She turned her head away. 

“Put your clothes on. Goddammit! This ain't a whorehouse!” Then she seemed to recognize who she was talking to: “Nicholas, Ashley! I'm calling your parents now.” 

She pulled her phone out and dialed, she reached Ashley's parents first, walking through her living room and talking about what the teens had done. Nicks mother seemed more relaxed, which got Hannah's all the more riled up, shouting about underage drinking and unprotected sex. Then she shot Kevin, who Erik and Mike had laid onto the tiles in the hallway, an evil look. 

“Was it his idea? I'm gonna call the Wrights, they can pick up their wayward son.” She dialed a number again and the talk was short but everyone could hear Kevin's mother shouting on the other side. 

During all the trouble Mike had noticed Ty sneaking out the kitchen window, hearing her starting the engine and driving away. He grinned but it would have been all the better if she'd taken them with her. 

“What are you grinnin' 'bout young man?” Hannah's dad was suddenly in front of him, eyeing him with mistrust. 

“Nothing Sir.” Mike answered. 

“Who are you? You two?” Christopher inquired pushing his index finger against Erik's chest. 

The redhead trembled a little and the blond got a little closer to him, to steady his violent temper. He could see the slight change in the emotionless face, that indicated the irrepressible furor welling up inside of him. 

“I'm Mike, that's Erik. You know him, Sir. He's playin' too.” Mike said, because he didn't trust the others capabilities to carry a normal conversation. 

“Ah, yeah, know him. If you excuse me boys.” With that Christopher hurried away to the bathroom and started retching himself. 

“Don't get carried away, stupid.” The blond side eyed the large footballer, who tried to get himself to calm down. 

Hannah's mother was now walking over to the two of them. 

“And now, what are you doin' here? Erik? Is Tyler here too?”

“No, only Mike and I.” 

“Mike? Oh lord... Sullivan? You're Roisin's son?” She sighed: “Are you responsible for this mess?” 

“No, M'am.” 

“Thought so, get yourself out of this house, take your shit with you. If I ever see your sorry asses around here, I'm gonna get you arrested. And don't think only because I can't call your parents now, I wont at all!”

She watched the boys get their winter clothes back on and threw them outside into the newly falling snow. 

“Your mom's house isn't that far away. So walk. It might sober you back up.” 

The walk didn't bother any of the two, they watched when Ashley's parents park their car in the driveway, her mother running towards the house, husband in tow, who helped an elderly priest out of the car. Nobody paid the boys any attention, while they screamed at their daughter for her unchristian behavior. 

“I'm fuckin' glad we're not that... devout.” Erik shook his head gesturing at the scene.

They reached the concrete building only a short time later and Mike saw the light shining through the large glass panels lining the front. His mother opened the door and looked at both the boys something like amusement in her stare. 

“So, how did you manage to wreck that party now?” She didn't look as if she wanted to scold them so the boys slipped inside without hesitation. 

“We didn't do shit. They can raise hell all on their own.” Mike said, while losing his shoes, moving towards the stairs, Erik following him. 

“You know they're gonna force me to take part in their shenanigans? You could spare me, hun.” Roisin shouted after them: “And use protection”, she added.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought a longer chapter was in order since the last one was on the shorter side. Please don't tamper with explosives.   
Comments and kudos are appreciated as always :)


	74. Chapter 74

Mike and Erik sat on the bed of a trashed mostly dark room, sharing a joint, listening to the faint nightly noises entering the room from the outside. From downstairs the sounds of loud talking sometimes waved up to them, ebbing down and picking up again. 

“Two hours.” The blond looked at the time on the otherwise dark tv-screen. 

Another burst of noise entered the room. A loud discussion between multiple female voices and the sudden booming of male laughter. Mike sighed, taking another drag, starting to shiver all over. 

“I hope she's gonna be stressed out by their shit soon...” Mike sighed again, fumbling for the bottle the boys kept between the cushions. 

His phone vibrated next to him and with sluggish movements he managed to pick it up. Swiping over the screen he saw the new message. 

“Kevin's asking what they're plannin'.” 

“He's afraid, what they're gonna discover about... parties...” Erik said, looking at his hands, making a strangling motion suddenly. 

Mike turned the phone off, opened his window to let the air inside and kill a bit of the weed smell. 

“Shit... we could've brought her back to the airport... why she's gotta stay? She's ruinin' everything.” The blond's shoulders sacked a little, while he watched the empty street.

“Dunno... she's your mom.” 

“She's fuckin' up everything she touches. Look at me!” 

“I wanna say you ain't, but then again...” Erik grinned, suddenly crowding the other against the window, opening his fly and starting to stroke the cock, he'd freed. 

“D'you want 'em to know we fuck?” The blond grinned but leaned back against the strong body behind him, relishing in his own incapability to move him a single inch. 

The front door opened and Ashley's parents were the first to leave, followed by a woman, Mike figured was Nick's mother. The next to exit were Kevin's parents as well as Hannah's, talking to each other. Mrs. Washington was leaving last, talking to Mike's mom for a little bit longer. All the while he watched the people leaving, he felt the hand pumping his cock and the other shoving his shirt upwards, making him reveal himself to the street. It shouldn't have been as much of a turn on, getting a hand job in front of his classmates parents, but it sure was. Mike was panting, his head turning redder by the minute and his hips bucking forward meeting the motions of the other's hand. Erik started to rub over the blond's nipples, while kissing and biting his neck. The wet sounds of their doings could absolutely be heard on the street, but nobody seemed to listen. Mike bit back moan after moan, watching Kevin's parents get into their car, giving the McNeals a ride. While his body felt on fire, Mrs. Washington was hurrying to the Brewers, to get into the car. An immense jolt of pleasure coursed through him, when Nick's mother was starting her car, a huge weathered towing truck, turning the sluggish vehicle around. For a second the headlights passed over Mike's exposed body and it was that moment he came, shooting his load out of the window and over Erik's hand. Panting he stood there, needing to regain the strength to stand on his own and getting his thoughts back in order. 

“Fuck... what did I tell you 'bout shit like that?” He slurred, noticing the high and alcohol cursing through him, making his legs feel heavy and useless. 

“You didn't say no?” Erik grinned, turning him around and moving the hand with Mike's cum down between his cheeks, exposing his hole to the street: “Come on, you want to be fucked up by me.” The footballer slurred his speech a little, making it obvious he wasn't unaffected by the alcohol and drugs. 

Two fingers slipped in easily, the hole already loose from earlier. Mostly dried cum clung to Mike's legs, he had gone commando and now the inside of his sweats looked dreadful in the sparse light entering from the street. There wasn't a single piece of cloth in the crotch that didn't remind Erik of a Pollock. The large boy massaged the sensitive insides, eliciting moan after moan from the other. He made him lose his shirt, exposing the whole upper body. Mike had no chance than to hug the other around the middle, while he continued to push his fingers inside of him, keeping his head close to his chest. Soon the blond shivered again, losing control of his legs. He hadn't noticed the other closing the window, until his face was pressed against the cold glass surface. Four fingers were harshly moving in and out of him, pushing against his prostate constantly and making his cock stain the glass with pre cum. His breath condensed against the window. He wasn't able to move away, the big hand, pressing between his shoulder blades, was keeping him in place and his lower body had given up all resistance, his back arching to accommodate the intrusion. 

“I'm gonna fuck you. Mark you, make you mine.” Erik panted into his ear: “I'm gonna fuck you so hard, you ain't gonna be able to sit down anymore.” 

Mike shuddered all over moving back against the hand. Whining, when the fingers were removed but moaning, when they were replaced by a stiff cock. Erik fucked him hard and fast, not caring for any of the other's reactions, pressing him roughly against the window, exposing his body to the empty street. No cars were driving by but the blond didn't care either way, lost in the pleasure, trying to move in unison with the other but getting pinned down harder. The thrusts felt too hard against his prostate, he had the feeling he'd cum already and looked down, to see his cock hard but an unusual amount of pre cum smearing the window. 

“Make me cum... you fuckin' asshole. Dimwit. Jock. Rapeeeee......” Mike came and the orgasm knocked the legs out from under him, while his cock spilled against the window, the wall and carpet, covering clothes and stuff lying on the ground. 

The well-known heat of another load of cum was filling his ass, leaking out of the stretched hole, over his balls and finally sliding down between his legs. He was kneeling on all fours, feeling the last spurts of cum hitting his back, marking him as Erik's. Hadn't he cum twice already, he would've gotten hard again.

“You gotta get clean.” Erik pointed at the TV, showing that midnight was around the corner. 

“Shit... I... help?” The blond looked embarrassed, not managing to get back on his feet. 

The redhead picked him up bridal style and carried him to the bathroom, sitting him down in the tub, returning a moment later with a new shirt and boxers, instead of putting them aside, he turned the shirt inside out and cleaned his cum off from his cock and the other's back. Throwing the shirt aside he got closer to the other again. 

“You fuckin' dirty pig.” Mike grinned, pulling the taller boy down into a kiss, while letting the water fill the tub. 

“It's your first birthday present.” He grinned, discarding his own clothes and entering the tub. 

“Careful...” Mike said, when the other pulled him close. 

“Hmm?” The footballer pulled the other more carefully into his lab. 

“Your Christmas present is still healing.” He nodded at the tattoo on his arm. 

The boys relaxed inside the tub for a bit, until Mike started to wash himself thoroughly, even though he was careful with his left arm. 

It was nearly midnight when they left the tub freshly scrubbed and clean again. 

“You know... I'm gonna miss the feeling of committing a crime when fucking you.” Erik kissed him softly on the still naked shoulders, while Mike pulled his new but dirty shirt on to sleep in.

“Pedo.” The blond boy giggled, leaning back against the broad chest behind him. 

“Happy birthday Mike.” The large boy had pulled a small package out from somewhere. 

Carefully the blond unwrapped his gift, staring at a well worn vintage band shirt. He couldn't conceal a bit of a squeal and quickly put his hands over his mouth, shaking his head about his girlish behavior. The Crimson Skull looked up at him. 

“Thanks. I... where did you get it?” He smiled, amazed by the gift. 

“Salvation army. It's hard for them to sell tiny men sizes... I... it wasn't as expensive as yours...” 

“I don't give a shit. Even if you paid nothing at all for it. I love it.” He turned around kissing the other brashly, shoving his tongue into his mouth. 

“Oh please... sorry boys.” Ros stood inside the open door and looked at the floor. “I thought you're done fucking... I heard the bathtub draining.” 

“Mom... don't ever...” Mike looked embarrassed to no end. 

“Ain't gonna mention it ever again.” She held her hands up. “But, happy birthday, honey.”

She crossed the room graciously, avoiding to step on dirty clothes or any of the trash on the floor. Lovingly she pulled Mike into her arms kissing him on both cheeks and patting his back. 

“I can't believe you're a grown-up now. I can still remember your tiny little hands...” She moved her long fingers over Mike's palms. 

“Mom...” He said and she let go of his hand. 

“I'm the mother of an eighteen year old... I can't believe it.” She shook her head: “Ah... your gift. So, the Mercedes is yours. And I've made a special trust fund for you. Gonna show you the details when you're sober.” 

Kissing him again, she turned back to the door: “I love you honey.” 

“Thanks mom.” The blond said, still standing inert next to the silent redhead, when she closed the door. 

Moments passed before he moved again, lying down on his bed and waving over the other to join him.

“Tomorrow we're gonna make a nice little trip.” He grinned a little forced, trying to imitate one of the presenters of the shopping channel, then toppled the large boy, so he fell down next to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monday funday :) Happy belated birthday to Mike (02.01.). 
> 
> I hope you're alright and able to stay at home. Thanks for reading and your lovely comments and kudos <3


	75. Chapter 75

The city was spreading before them after the four hour drive. Mike was decked out in new cheap sneakers, dark jeans and a new leather jacket, a gift from his dad. His hair was artfully tied to a bun at the back of his head and he wore aviator sunglasses. Erik next to him wore the same cheap shoes, a black bomber jacket, Mike had found in a thrift store on the way and a pair of dark sweatpants. His hair had grown longer and he had managed to put it into more of a windswept style, he also had a good stubble going, making him look considerably older. 

“Ain't as cold here.” Erik said after opening the window. 

Mike drove into the city center passing through a lot of streets with run down buildings and neglected green spaces. Trash and dirt accumulated in backstreets and passageways but slowly they entered wealthier parts and a commercial center appeared in front of them. 

“Let's park the car somewhere safe.” Mike chose an underground carpark, ignoring the other's face, when he looked at the hourly fees. 

They walked out into the nice sunny day. The two tall boys managed to assimilate into the crowd of tourists suddenly surrounding them. Walking along a populated street and moving closer to their first destination. The grave wasn't as big as Erik had imagined but he liked the raven on the gravestone. 

“So... this wasn't his original grave?” 

“No, he was put here long after his death... t'was a touristic decision mostly.” 

“In the nineteenth century? Touristic?”

“They had tourists too. Do you ever listen to anything Mr. Schneider says?” Mike grinned but slowly moved out of the cemetery. 

“I listen... he's slurring his words lately.” Erik muttered, keeping up with the blond. 

They used public transport to cross the distance to the harbor. The people inside weren't paying them any attention and Mike had to smile a little at that. When they exited the streetcar salty air hit them and they knew they were in close proximity to the sea. 

“Do you still wanna eat at a Cheesecake Factory of all things?” Mike asked. 

“Yeah. Why not?” Erik looked a little sad, noticing the other's reluctance. 

“Nothin' just... you gotta start checkin' your sugar intake.” The blond shrugged and walked towards their new destination. 

It was rare that they were paid no mind by onlookers and Mike enjoyed it thoroughly, being in a bigger city had it's perks, even though he hated the concrete buildings surrounding him. Erik was at least impressed by the buildings, talking about the logistics of getting large constructions to be structurally sound and somewhat efficient but at the same time, he was trashing the surrounding infrastructure and scoffing at the city people in general, before they entered the restaurant.

“So, whatcha wanna study?” Mike asked, shoving food around his plate. 

“...I wanna learn how to plan stuff and infrastructure for the future... but I'm too damn stupid to actually get into an university.” The redhead sighed, putting an insane amount of chicken into his mouth. 

Moments passed in which the teens sat in silence eating. A waiter brought Mike more water and Erik more sweet tea. 

“You're gonna make it.” Mike said suddenly, surprising himself with the conviction in voice: “You need to focus on the school shit more.” 

“Is there something you wanna study?” The redhead had finished his plate and dragged the other's over to him, after pushing him to eat a little more. 

“Yeah... something with computers. Computer science would be great, I think. I... oh man, it's stupid.” 

“It's probably not.” Erik said and nodded with all earnest he could manage while chewing the salad thoroughly. 

Dessert was brought for the redhead and Mike had to fight his nausea, looking at the black chocolate cake. 

“Eat a piece.”

“Please, don't make me...” The blond shook his head, he felt not only uneasy but his inner turmoil was making something dark wake in his guts, lifting its ugly head. 

Erik noticed his shift in demeanor and a wicked smile spread more around his eyes than his mouth. 

“Isn't that the real reason behind this trip?” He smiled chewing the cake slowly. 

“I... yeah... I wanted to visit the university with you too, but...” Mike had to grin now himself, making a woman looking over at them so uneasy she had to turn her head away again. 

The young woman did struggle a lot when they dragged her into an empty building. The room they forced her into was covered in the remainders of illegal occupations. In their dragging she had lost her wig, uncovering her neatly braided hair. 

“FUCK! DON'T TOUCH...” She didn't finish her sentence when Erik's fist connected with her mouth, breaking multiple teeth. 

He only shook his hand a little after the impact and moved away from her. To her credit she hadn't even fallen down, only held her face, looking at the white splinters falling into her hands. The pain hadn't really reached her brain, when she was stabbed into her stomach, puncturing the organ. A cry bubbled up, but with precision Mike pushed his new switchblade into her larynx, cutting the vocal cords. A gurgling was audible, blood running from her mouth, while she slid along the wall to the ground.

“How do you wanna arrange her?” The redhead asked, watching the woman quiver while blood poured out of her. 

“Hmm... let's remove the remaining teeth first and then think about the rest.” 

Erik took the woman's arms and put her into a tight hold. Mike came up to her with a pair of tongs. He tsked, when she pulled her face away and tried to spit, but her tongue seemed hurt and the spit only dripped down her chin. 

“Stupid. Don't move, or you'll bleed out before I get a tooth out.” The blond smiled menacingly. 

The first try to pull a tooth out with its roots failed but he was able to break it off close to the gums. 

“Maybe you need more leverage?” Erik suggested and Mike nodded.

He took his knife again and stuck it deep inside the gums surrounding the already splintered molar. His new technique proved successful, he removed the tooth with root and all, looking at it and letting it fall to the ground. The girl had turned an unhealthy color, moving in and out of consciousness, sweat spreading over her whole body. 

“She's dying...” Mike said saddened, moving to the next molar, removing it the same way as the last. 

A while later Erik was pulling out the other teeth without help of the knife. He had dislocated her jaw in the process, making it hang down in an awkward angle. She was still alive, although her pulse was getting fainter by the second. 

The last tooth was pulled out and Mike smiled, when he looked at her mouth. He collected the teeth from the ground. His gloved hands placed the tongs in one hand and the teeth in the other. The woman shuddered a bit, tremors cursing through her. She didn't seem ready to leave the earth without a fight. Erik was a even a little proud he had found a worthy victim for Mike to satiate his desire. He watched Mike cutting multiple times into the flesh on the inside of her forearms. Watching thick red blood run down onto the ground, where she sat with stretched out legs. A healthy amount of a white powder was poured over and around her until Mike looked satisfied with the scene. He took a few steps back, looking at her with a nearly smitten look on his face. 

“Yeah, like that.” 

“Is it safe to leave the tongs here?” 

“We wore gloves. And nobody's gonna suspect us anyway. Remember: Whites kill whites...”

The other nodded hesitantly and walked back a few steps. 

“Why the heroin?” The redhead made his neck pop, gazing a little at the scene. 

“Distraction mostly.” Mike shrugged: “A shame we can't take a photo.” 

He produced a bag from the inside of his jacket, into which they put the gloves and knife. After hiding it back in his inside pocket, they left the abandoned building, moving through mostly uninhibited blocks until they reached a bus stop. They took a bus back to the center and were soon on their way into the garage. Both of them hopped inside the car the redhead taking the driver's seat. 

“Do you still wanna visit the university?” Erik asked, watching Mike shifting in his seat, trying to get into a comfortable position, rearranging his straining erection in his jeans. 

“Why not? You got anything to do?” 

“You.” The tall teenager stared into his eyes.

“That can be arranged.” The blond grinned. 

They didn't chose a direct route and even though the way was relatively short, less than an hour according to the GPS, Erik chose to use smaller roads, leading through more and more affluent neighborhoods. 

“Where should we...” Erik looked at their phones resting in between them: “...make a stop?” 

Mike had put the plastic bag under his seat but got what the other meant immediately, even though he was busy jerking off in the passenger seat. He made quite the show of it, exposing most of his upper body, holding his shirt between his teeth. His jeans lay on the floor and he wasn't wearing any underwear. One of his feet was resting on the doorframe, while he fingered himself open, using his own pre cum to facilitate the slide. He shuddered every time they had to slow down in one of the streets, getting a thrill from the possibility of being discovered. When he came, he shot his load over his naked chest, waiting a moment, before pulling his shirt down over it and getting his jeans back on. 

“You realize, I'm gonna fuck you the first chance I get.” Erik said, looking desperate to make good on his promise immediately. 

“I fuckin' hope so.” The blond retorted, while their car slowly crept up to a parking space lining the university. 

Both boys felt out of it, walking around the campus. They felt like everybody could see, they didn't belong there already. Mike was the first to swallow his pride and suggested to get informations from a visitor's centre. A preppy guy was happy to accompany them, helping them around and showing them their respective buildings, if they so happened to study there. Erik's face had turned blank at the young man talking non-stop and Mike's smile looked more and more like one that came with a switchblade. After more than an hour of getting shown around the guy gave them brochures and thanked them for their interest. He did even go the extra mile to suggest a spot to eat before they drove back home. Erik politely thanked him, while the blond just nodded. They left the khaki wearing guy standing in front of the place they met him and walked roughly the way he'd pointed until they couldn't see him anymore. 

“What a fucktard...” Mike shook his head. 

“At least he didn't assume we're gay... otherwise I would've punched him hard enough to make him forget his name.” Erik scoffed. 

“So... you ain't gonna be my official boyfriend when we're here?” The blond stuck his tongue out. 

“Do you want me to?” Erik looked a bit panicked. 

“I don't care either way... but I think... not.” The lanky teen shrugged, a little jittery, because he hadn't had a cigarette in hours and the campus was smoke free: “You wanna eat?” 

“Diner shit on the way back?” The redhead stretched and looked around: “I honest to god hate cities... and this shit here is fuckin' close to too many of 'em.” 

“So no to studying here?” Mike looked a little discouraged although he shared the other's concerns. 

“I don't give a shit, at least we're back in the mountains in less than a few hours. I'll manage.” 

They got back to the car and Mike took the wheel again. Driving through more and more sparsely populated areas until mostly forests surrounded them again, a deep breath was forced out of Erik's lungs and he lounged in the seat. A few moments later they crossed another state border. 

“Why ain't you takin'...” But Erik fell silent, when Mike casually pointed at the seat. 

They drove onto a little parking spot that was surrounded by trees. Nobody else had frequented the place and a substantial amount of snow was lying there. A medium sized brook was running behind the spot, gurgling with the additional water from the thawing snow. Mike changed his shoes inside the car and Erik did the same, putting the sneakers behind their seats. Exiting the car, the redhead grabbed the bag and walked up to the brook, Mike picked the items up with a bleach wipe, gave them a once over and threw them into the water. He bleached the inside of the bag, putting it back into his jacket. 

They walked back to the car but before they could enter, Mike was pressed against the cold cladding. Roughly his jeans were pulled down, while he was bent over the hood, stretching to flatten himself on it. He heard the other fumble a bit and felt a sudden wetness running down between his cheeks, soon a slicked up cock was pushed inside him. He pushed back to meet the thrusts, impaling himself on the length and watching the road before them. 

“You want to be found out... fuckin' vikin' son of a bitch.” Mike cried out as loud as he could. 

“I'm not the one getting off when exposed.” Erik whispered into the blond's ear, licking along the shell and making him shudder. 

“I... ah... shit... harder.” A truck passed them only a few feet away and Mike clamped down unconsciously. 

“Told you so.” The footballer pushed him nearly on top of the hood, when he spread his legs further, to get better access. 

He noticed, the blond was about to come, so he pulled Mike's body upwards, directing his cock at the car and made him paint it with ropes of cum. A few moments later Erik pumped his load into the tight ass, relishing in Mike's protest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... it was time for another random kill, don't you agree. My work sucks and I've got pretty limited time to write, good thing I'm a few chapters ahead still.
> 
> Thank you for reading, commenting and kudos, they are love, they are life. <3


	76. Chapter 76

On their way through the nightly mountains a text made both their phones ring. Mike was sitting in the passenger seat again, having forced the other to drive after being fucked on two additional stops. Once in the back of the car – thanks to his mom the back windows were darkened so they'd spared the children in the station wagon next to them a sight to remember – and once in the dingy bathroom stall of an ancient diner. The latter one made Mike uncomfortable thinking about, because the other had entered him without a warning mid-piss and he had subsequently soiled the whole stall. The tiniest bit of shame spread in his guts thinking about it. 

“Ain't you gonna read it?” Erik concentrated on the road, that was partially obscured by a thin snivel of snow coming down again. 

“Hmm... it's Nick. He's makin' us meet at the junkyard behind his dad's workshop.” 

“Is he tellin' why?” 

“Somethin' 'bout parents.” 

“I don't give a shit...” 

“Yeah, but we need to keep up appearances. Otherwise... you know, you might as well fuck me in front of the entire school.” His words immediately moved to his cock and Mike had to shift a little in the seat.

“They know we'd been to the city together?” The redhead grabbed the steering wheel harder. 

“Well, Ty at least asks if we're already back from Bone City, so yeah.” 

“Are we gonna drive there now?” 

“We stink like fuckin' so first stop at my place to change.” 

Mike wrote back that they were on their way. Snow was still falling when they arrived at the modern concrete monster, Mike's mom called her house, and entered. She wasn't there but the residue of a white substance on the class table and a half-full glass of red wine indicated she had been only a short while ago. 

“Your mom's out partyin'?” The redhead grinned. 

“My mom's partyin' with my dad apparently.” Mike looked concerned at his dad's clothes and an empty garment bag. 

From Mike's room they got new clothes, stripping off their sperm covered ones, they'd worn all day. A pair of strong arms snuck around the blond and he looked at the other with one eyebrow raised. 

“We promised to meet the others soon.” Mike grinned but let the other press him against the full length mirror in his closet, where he got a good look at the many hickeys the other had left all over him. 

“I'm gonna make it a fast one then.” Erik smiled, pressing two fingers into the other to check if he was still loose enough. 

A few minutes later he entered him, fucking him fast and hard, making Mike shudder. His overused hole hurt a little but he relished in the others touches. Every move against his prostate made his body tingle and his legs weak. He felt his cock slick with pre cum slide against the mirror, coating it like his window the night before. It didn't take long for the other to fuck him to a moaning mess, he saw his face and felt ashamed, recognizing himself with a wanton look marring his features. 

“Don't cum inside me again.” Mike warned the other. 

“Where d'you want it?” The other asked, reaching around and pumping Mike's cock, directing it against the mirror, when he spilled. 

“Shit.” The blond sighed, when he felt the other remove his length. 

He knelt in front of him, sucking the cock down, opening his throat and swallowing the length. Only a few shallow thrusts later Erik came into him, looking completely amazed by the action, stroking the other's head tenderly.

Half an hour later they entered the junkyard. Mike was wearing his usual torn clothes, not a speck of cum reminding anyone of what had happened that day, and Erik wore his white jacket again, also no signs of their repeated coupling in sight. 

The others sat around a fire on camping chairs passing a bottle around, that Ashley as well as Ty refused to drink from. 

“There's the fuckin' liar.” Kevin grinned, waving at the two of them. 

“You could've told us.” Hannah said, but patting the chair at her side, so Mike could sit down, while Erik took the one across, next to a sullen looking Nick. 

“What?” Mike looked at him one eyebrow raised. 

“You're a rich boy. A fuckin' rich boy posin' as trailer trash.” Nick muttered. 

Ty sighed and added: “Why'd you never said a thing?” 

“I was born in that fuckin' trailer park and lived there for most of the time. It's not my fault my mom left me for years to get rich...” Mike confessed, looking at his hands, trying to appear like he cared. 

Silence spread between them. 

“And the stuff you sell?” Ashley asked.

“Mostly to buy shit for myself.” He admitted. 

“My mom knows yours from school. She's talkin' nonstop 'bout it.” Nick said, emptying a beer and throwing the can into the fire: “She's sayin' she wasn't trash, like your dad, but he knocked her up when she was sixteen and she couldn't finish school...” 

“Yeah, so?” Mike asked while the others listened.

“Same as my mom, but yours got that nice job in silicon valley and mine's married to a drunk mechanic with a heap of side chicks. She's fuckin' jealous.” He grinned and shook his head. 

“Your dad doesn't know when to keep it in his pants. I know.” Ty stuck her tongue out.

“Gross, Dunn, gross.” Nick shook his head. 

“Half price on a new gearbox is a good discount.” She grinned, massaging her ever growing breasts and Nick looked fittingly shocked. 

The falling snow covered the ground and junk behind them, only melting were the fire had heated the surrounding area.

“Why did you make us come here?” Erik asked suddenly. 

“Fuck, sorry.” Nick straightened, taking another sip out of a jug he kept to himself: “So, our parents met to establish some godforsaken committee to check on school and the ongoins. Also they wanna investigate the disappearances and Josh's murder. They even contacted state police.” 

“And now? What's that gotta do with anythin'?” Mike asked, letting Ty sit down on his lap. 

“They gonna fuck up everything.” Kevin said. 

“Yeah, mom's copied Mr. Washington's escapade. Remember? The one I recorded? She played them to the others and now they're afraid a killer is runnin' around town.” Hannah complained. 

“If they knew I'm not at Hannah's they'd lock me up.” Kevin added. 

“So, what're you proposin'?” Erik asked, looking from one to the other. 

“If we find out who did it, then they'll stop snoopin' around, findin' out more than they're supposed to.” Ashley concluded the talk. 

“How?” Mike started to chuckle: “How do you imagine us findin' out anything about a fuckin' disappearance and murder case? For all we know Erik's dad or any of his relatives might have killed Josh for trespassing and the other probably just had an accident in the storm. We don't know if Deacon's dad got any reason to believe the shit he believes.”

“That's exactly the reason why we gotta talk to him.” Nick said. 

“Good luck with that. He's never gonna talk to us... to me at least.” Erik shrugged, taking a beer he was offered. 

“I've talked to Reggie's parents.” Ty said. 

“Who's Reggie?” Mike asked, looking confused. 

“Stop forgetting his name, asshole. Reginald Browne is the other black kid that's missing. The one who worked in the diner?” Ty looked annoyed with the boy whose lap she was sitting on. 

“Ah... he never talked... to me at least.” The blond boy let his hand rest on her belly for a moment, feeling the slight bump forming there.

“He was probably afraid of your racist lookin' ass.” Ashley pointed at Mike's combat boots. 

“Again?” Erik sighed: “Can we stop accusin' each other of bein' racist?”

“Reggie's parents are goddamn sure he's not alive anymore.” Ty cut the discussion short and kept on: “They looked for him throughout town and all along his way home, but they hadn't found a clue where he's gone. Also, he disappeared durin' a storm and a power outage.” 

“Deacon disappeared in a storm too.” Ashley said: “And his dad thinks he's dead as well, his mom isn't sure though.” 

A moment of silence spread throughout the group. 

“Wasn't it rainin' when Josh disappeared?” Kevin scratched a slight blond stubble growing on his chin. 

“Think so.” Mike said his forehead in wrinkles, giving himself the air of thinking hard about the comment. 

Erik stared blankly into the flames, not reacting much to the talking around him. 

“What do they do in thrillers, when they try to catch a killer?” Nick suddenly asked. 

“They think about motifs.” Hannah concluded: “So, who could have a motif to kill Josh, Deacon and Reggie?” 

“I've got a motif to kill Josh.” Erik said suddenly. 

“Because he had the scholarship. But you're only third so you'd have to kill me as well... oh, that makes me a possible killer too.” Kevin said. 

“I've got a motif to kill him... and you as well for that matter.” Mike grinned, pointing at Kevin. 

“Ah... because they fucked your cousin and then you fucked them up.” Hannah pointed at her boyfriend as well: “Your cousin too, and Erik has a second reason to kill him.”

“Wouldn't Josh have more reason to kill the three of you? I mean, you destroyed his chances of gettin' picked by the talent scout.” Ty interjected.

“True but still... he'd got the scholarship so he was well off.” Kevin answered her. 

“Okay, Deacon next.” Nick said, looking around: “Hannah and Kevin got the strongest motif. But none of them were outside so we can rule them out. Erik tried to protect Hannah, but why should he kill him? Mike? Me? We all would have had a chance if we'd found him, but he'd already vanished, when we followed his tracks.” 

“Now Reggie.” Ty said: “No one we know has a motif to kill him. Mike didn't supply him with any shit. He wasn't part of the football team and none of our group knew him well.” 

Silence spread between them, when Ashley piped up: “Maybe it's not a thing connecting them, maybe it's them. All young boys.” 

“You think the killer is a perv? Isn't that the press' angle?” Kevin asked. 

“Maybe he is.” Erik said, looking into the flames. 

“Or she...” Nick contemplated. 

Again the only sound to be heard was the crackling of the fire and the occasional creaking of the camping chairs. 

“One we haven't talked about yet is Mr. Henderson.” Hannah said and looked into the flames as if she could see him through them. 

“You think his death has to do with anythin'?” Nick asked a little slurred, the alcohol cursing through his system doing it's work. 

“Shit... Henderson... I'd totally forgotten about him. But wasn't it suicide?” Kevin said. 

“All news said as much.” Erik answered. 

“For shits and giggles, let's look for motifs.” Ashley urged them. 

“Fuck! I'd killed that pig in a heartbeat.” Ty said and spat onto the ground: “Dirty old perv. He showed up on my mom's doorstep, when I was fifteen convincing her that I needed additional help in English. Fucker tried to molest me, luckily I scared him off.” 

The others looked shocked. 

“Sorry Ty.” Nick said but she just waved it off. 

“Go on. Got a motif yourself?” The brunette pushed the curly haired footballer but he shook his head.

“Mike and I do.” Erik said. 

“You again.” Hannah giggled and Mike noticed her jittery movements. 

“Yeah, we all know. He called you stupid hick and Mike white trash.” Kevin let his gaze wander from one to the other. 

“I never had any bad experience and I don't think he was a bad teacher.” Hannah said and Ashley nodded. 

“Me neither.” Nick said: “He even tried to get you to say who bullied you, Mike. He wasn't a complete asshole. Even though... sorry Ty, I never knew.”

“You've never been a girl from an unstable household. I don't blame you.” She scoffed and Nick turned red immediately. 

A phone rang and Hannah rummaged through her fuchsia colored coat, fishing her phone out from her pocket. 

“Shit. It's my parents. They've come home and can't find us.” She sighed: “Why in god's name didn't they stay overnight? They usually do.”

“They're fuckin' paranoid. Like mine.” Kevin shook his head. 

“Tell them we're at my place.” Nick said. 

She hastily typed it into her phone, when the ringing subsided and waited. 

“Shit, they wanna get me.” A shiver ran down her back and she looked at Kevin: “You smell like booze, do something.” 

Mike threw the other a small box of mints. 

“Thanks man... are they only mints?” He eyed the vintage package warily. 

“Yes they are. I ain't gonna put you on trip when her parents are bitchin' already.” The blond stretched in his seat: “So, who's gonna visit Deacon's dad?” 

“Neither Hannah, nor Erik, nor Kevin should go.” Ty said. 

“I can go.” Ashley chimed in: “He knows me. I live across from the Washingtons.”

“I can go too.” Nick yawned, downing the rest of the bottle, swaying in his chair. 

“Not to be mean or anythin' but you ain't the sharpest knife in the drawer Rothenburg.” Ty looked at him and then at Mike. 

“Fuck you Ty, he suspects me to be the one who killed his boy, because I didn't loose a foot lookin' for him.” 

“But he couldn't question you about the night and I bet he's more willin' to talk if he'll get the opportunity.” She winked. 

“Connivin' bitch.” Slipped out of Erik's mouth and Ty just smiled. 

“Alright. But Nick's comin' too. We three gonna visit Mr. Washington tomorrow.” 

“He's living in the motel.” Ashley said. 

“Room 4. He had left his card at my place.” Ty said. 

“What's he doin' at your place?” Kevin asked. 

“He tried to get me to talk, but my mom refused.” She shrugged: “Claimin' I was too traumatized to talk. It was the day I got grounded 'cause one of you fags knocked me up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's me again :D The kids are going on an adventure, how neat. :P
> 
> I try to keep the updates somewhat consistent, so you can read this debauched shit my brain thinks up. Thank you for staying with the story <3


	77. Chapter 77

Mike was lying on his bed alone. He had driven Erik back to the farm, he had driven all of them back to their places, to be frank, and was now waiting for the day to start. Sleep had not yet visited him. He had jacked off two times, thinking about killing the girl the day before and about his clueless friends, trying to be sleuths in the ongoing investigations. A longing kept creeping up in his guts, leaving him hot and bothered. He missed Erik. Since Magnus was in custody there hadn't been much time they'd spent apart. But it hadn't been possible to spend the night together, when all their friends were already suspicious of nearly everything happening around them. He turned the tv on, hoping the news would lull him into sleep. Yawning he'd set his alarm for nine, because Nick wanted to pick him up at ten. Looking at the clock in the corner of the tv, he noticed it was already close to five in the morning. 

The news suddenly made him focus, when a picture of Magnus Stevenson as well as a number of other family members was shown. Underneath were their respective deeds and the proposed sentences. The killing of Josh had vanished from the number of crimes Magnus was supposedly responsible for and that was the main subject of the discussion between the news anchors. The woman was shocked about the fact, the killing was omitted from his trial, but the man said all evidence had been “purely circumstantial”. They talked about the possibilities of a murderer running around, showing clips of the interview with Mr. Washington in the process. 

“Fuck...” Mike said into his empty room, lighting a cigarette to calm his nerves, he still hadn't gotten rid of the knife. 

The doorbell ringing woke him up at half past seven. He stared at the ceiling and cursed, but left his bed, throwing an upper into his mouth, while walking downstairs, washing it down with a glass of water, before opening the door. 

“Ah... mornin'. Sorry Mike. Can I...” 

“Come in Doyle.” Mike yawned, letting the policeman enter. 

He only stood in the entryway looking lost. Mike noticed his unwashed hair, the rings under his eyes and the shivers running down his body. 

“Bad night?” He asked, waiting for the other to answer, but his eyes wouldn't focus and he didn't seem to get the meaning of his statement. 

“Sorry... sorry. A here.” He held out a bunch of dollar bills. 

“What's that about?” The blond looked down at the money. 

“I... I mean Linda... you know money's tight and...” His hands shook. 

“She's sharin' with you?” A malicious grin spread on Mike's face. 

“Yeah, yeah she's... no, it's not for me. For her. She's still under a lot of stress.” Another full body shiver shook the policeman. 

“Sit down.” Mike said, walking into the living room and opening a box in which his mom kept most of her supplies, it was fuller than usual, indicating Bob had deposited some equipment there. 

“Where are you?” The voice of the man came panicked. 

“Comin.” Mike took a little package. 

“If there's ever a search in this house, I'm gonna hold your sorry ass responsible Officer Murphy.” Mike said, while giving the man the little bag, lighting a cigarette and sitting down next to the cop on the cold floor.

The man snorted the amphetamine and slowly relaxed even though the shudders didn't stop completely. 

“Thanks Mike... shit...” He spaced out a little looking at the wall but not focusing on anything in particular. 

“How bad is it?” The blond asked, putting the butt into a flower tub. 

“...wha? Oh... Linda? She's... ah... they fired her from her job in the thing... the diner! But the other in the store she's still workin'.” Energy seemed to suddenly spread in Doyle's body and he had to stretch his legs and pull them up again and again. 

“And you?” Mike inquired, lighting another cigarette. 

“Still workin'. Need to start at 9... shit... need to shower first.” Doyle looked at himself in the mirror on the opposite wall. 

“You can shower here. If you wanna?” The teen offered. 

“Yeah, can do it. Good call. My uniform's in the car. Gonna grab it.” The cop ran out and came back inside immediately, carrying his uniform.

A knock on the door followed him. 

“There's a crazy woman outside.” He huffed, looking paranoid. 

“She's my neighbor.” Mike escorted Doyle to the bathroom on the ground floor, ushered him inside and locked the door, when he was sure the other was too occupied to notice. 

He walked back to the door and opened it.

“Mike! Thank god you're well. Who's that strange man?” Mrs. Parker looked tired. 

“He's my cousins ...fiancé. He's a policeman Mrs. Parker.” He smiled at her and she tried to get a glimpse of the inside of the house. 

“Everything's fine Mrs. Parker. He's just takin' a shower before work. His flat has no hot water at the moment.” 

“Didn't he pay?” She still seemed upset. 

“He paid. I think it's just broken, Mrs. Parker:” 

“Is your mom back?” 

“No, Mrs. Parker.” 

“She's gone since yesterday afternoon. Where could she be so long. Oh, I hope nothing happened to her. She had a weird man in her company.” Mrs. Parker kept on talking and Mike had to smile.

“Mrs. Parker, that man was my dad.” Mike looked at her one eyebrow raised. 

“Oh... oh no! Maybe he killed her? He's that killer they're lookin' for Mike. I'm sure!” 

“Mrs. Parker, he is not. But... I really don't know what they're doin' out together at all.” He said. 

“Call me, when she's home.” Mrs. Parker said, peeking inside again: “Are you sure that man can be trusted?” 

“Yes Mrs. Parker.” Mike said even though he asked himself the same question. 

“Lock the door again Mike.” His neighbor said, walking back to her own house. 

Mike stood in the doorway for a moment, watching the snow on the lawn thaw a little in the sunny dawn. Then he stretched walking inside, making himself coffee and unlocking the door to the bathroom. He heard the shower running and waited for Doyle to exit. When he didn't come out, the blond rummaged through a drawer and grabbed a taser his mom stored there. Slowly he opened the door and was met with damp air, clouding his vision.

“Doyle?” He asked carefully but no answer came through. 

Carefully he moved inside the room, stepping into a bundle of clothes, weirdly moist under his feet. Then he saw him. Lying on the ground in the shower. He had scratched himself all over and was rocking back and forth on the ground. 

“Shit. Doyle!” Mike knelt next to him. 

“Linda.” He sighed and relaxed a little, putting his wet hand into the boys hair inhaling it's smell: “What's happening to me?” 

“You're overdosing idiot, I'm Mike. Call in sick, stupid bastard.” Mike rummaged around the clothes and produced two phones: “Which is your work phone fucktard?” 

“Silver one... other's agent's.” The man slurred his speech and suddenly puked into the shower. 

“Agent's?” A little confused Mike took it into his hand and tried to unlock it but it required a longer pin, so he put it back down. 

Doyle crawled out of the shower: “I need to pee so bad, but I cannot pee... why can't I pee.” The man was nearly crying and the blond just shook his head. 

“Call in sick. Now.” The blond shoved the phone into the man's hand and he did so. 

As soon as he was finished Doyle let his phone sink down, crawling over to the bathtub and pulling himself upward. He wasn't bleeding from the many scratches, he had dealt himself, but he looked awful. 

“I... where... why?” He looked around and Mike sighed again. 

“You drove here. I thought you were in withdrawal but you've been tripping and now you overdosed, not enough to knock you out, just enough to...” He didn't come any further, suddenly the very naked man had pushed him into the bathtub and started kissing him. 

“Missed you Linda.” Doyle said, shoving his tongue into Mike's mouth. 

For a moment the blond was too perplex to do a thing. He felt the other pumping his erection above him, pushing him down and unfortunately the chemically improved libido made him spill fast. Covering the boy with his cum. When the other let go of him, the taser was in his hand and Mike pushed the thing in the other's side, making him spasm hard, passing out and falling down on top of him. Annoyed the teen tried to crawl out from under him, when he felt the other's bladder empty, soiling them both. The urine stank rank, distinctly of drugs and lack of hydration. 

“Shit...” Mike crawled out from under the man, took all of his belongings out from the bathroom, locking the door again. 

He looked down on himself. Dripping with piss and covered in foreign cum. He scoffed, walking upstairs. Before he hopped into the shower he called Linda. She didn't pick up her phone. Mike looked at the clock cursing. Nick would come to pick him up soon, but he needed to get the jackass out before. A moment later he had called his dad with his regular phone. 

“Mike?”

“Yes dad, I... I need you and mom here. Now.”

“On our way, give us fifteen minutes.” His mom had somehow taken the call away from her ex and he could hear car doors closing. 

*

His mom made good on her word. He had only exited the shower and put on fresh clothes, when he heard the door opening. His mother ran inside, ignoring the dirt she was leaving on the floor running upstairs to check if he was alright. 

“I'm good mom. But... we got Linda's fucked up cop in the bathroom downstairs.”

It took him a while to recount the events, omitting all details of what had happened inside the bathtub, only admitting he had to tase him. 

“Get him back to Linda, Bob.” Ros said, turning to her ex. 

She busied herself with putting the man's clothes into a plastic back, when Bob took his son aside. 

“He came here tripping, you say?” Mike nodded, and his dad continued: “You know where he get's his stuff from?” 

“No, dad. But... his phone. He's got a phone from an 'agent'.” The blond looked at his dad, whose face lost all color suddenly. 

“Shit. Fuckin' shit.” It took a moment for him, to calm down and then Bob made Mike show him the phone.

“What's up boys.” Ros turned around, interested in the talk. 

Mike's dad held a finger in front of his face and showed her the phone. She nodded and took it into her hands, covering the front camera with one of her press on nails, by removing it from her finger. 

“Oh, we should pack his things and bring him too his girlfriend.” Ros said audibly loud and articulated, while she rummaged through a drawer, getting another phone out. 

She connected the two, putting a number of commands into her own phone and activated an automated little code-solver. Casually talking about how she pitied the man for having a bad trip. A few moments later she had unlocked the phone, scrolling through the entries and writing the numbers down on a piece of paper, she'd pulled out of a drawer close by. Bob joined her talking, checking the numbers, while Ros rebooted some of the programs on the phone. Then she closed everything, removed her own devices as well as her nail and threw the phone into the bag containing Doyle's other belongings. 

Meanwhile Mike's dad had injected Doyle with a tranquilizer to keep him dormant. He hoisted the man up over his shoulder and let Mike help him carrying him outside, waving at Mrs. Parker and explaining that the man needed to see a doctor. The blond boy had to grin, remembering her suspecting his father to be the killer and now seeing him carrying a body out of his ex's house. They dropped the cop into his own car and went back inside. 

“I knew it. Thanks hun.” He kissed Ros' on her cheek and hugged Mike: “Gonna bring him back to Linda. Don't expect me home for dinner.” 

The door was closed behind Bob and mother and son kept standing there for a moment. 

“Pray that it hasn't recorded anythin' you talked about.” She said, watching Mike: “What's your plan for today.” 

“Gettin' picked up by Nick and Ashley. Doin' the fuck we want.” He stretched, tired and annoyed. 

“You can tell me, Mike. I'm not as stupid as Sherri Wright.” She sighed: “Why don't you just tell me that you're goin' out to get drunk and fucked up. I know what I did your age.” 

“Then you don't need me to tell you.” Mike sighed, lighting a cigarette, his mom soon plucked from his lips, taking a drag. 

“Shit... I quit years ago.” 

“For one day or two?” He grinned and she slapped the back of his head. 

“Don't get cocky. I taught you too well.” She kissed his temple.

“What's the nifty thing you used with his phone.” Mike asked, looking at her. 

“Ah... it's somethin' I built myself. It's decryptin' shit, so I can see what other developers have, we don't.” She grinned. 

The blond was stunned and suddenly had the urge to hug his mother: “Thanks for savin' me mom.” 

“I'm here to get you out of that Sullivan shit they... and you yourself put you into.” She kissed his temple again, pulling a cigarette from his packet and lit it on his: “I think your friends are here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a lovely weekend and thanks for all of your kind words and kudos <3


	78. Chapter 78

Mike was nervously shifting in his seat next to Ashley, who was sitting in the middle, while Nick was driving. They moved slowly in the battered old towing truck. Mike was blowing the cigarette smoke out of the window, ignoring Ashley's complaints about him for smoking at all. It took some time until they reached the motel, where Nick had some trouble parking the large vehicle.

The run down motel was standing in stark contrast to the beautiful surrounding forest. The pines had covered the roof in so many needles it looked greenish and rotten. The formerly pink front had been bleached by the sun, stripping the paint to a faint flesh color. Rust ran down the ornate bars in front of the windows, forming darker trails on top of the already unhealthy looking paint job.

The teens walked down the row of doors looking for the number 4, before they finally stood in front of it. For a moment none of them moved, until Ashley swallowed her fear and knocked on the door. Nothing could be heard from the inside but Mike saw the ugly old drape move a little. A moment later the door was half opened, door chain still in place. The stink of a rotten room and copious amounts of alcohol hit their noses. Mr. Washington looked ratchet and a insane. His eyes did see them but he had trouble recognizing, what was unfolding in front of him. 

“Whatcha doin' here Ashley?” He asked, a burning glare moved over to the boys, trying to assess they're purpose being there as well. 

“We wanna talk 'bout the night Mr. Washington, Sir.” Mike said and prayed, he had used the right wording. 

For a moment the face lost traction of the events but then the forehead wrinkled and the light crept back into the man's eyes. 

“Come in.” He opened the door, revealing the full extend of the sorry state he was in, clothed in a wife beater and boxers, a dirty uniform shirt hanging open over his shoulders. 

“Sit down. You wanna drink somethin'?” He asked offering them booze but also cokes, which Ashley and Nick took, Mike refrained from taking anything. 

“Gimme your phones. I don't want another recording that's passed to that McNeal bitch.” He grunted out. 

The teens complied handing their phones over. 

“So, pray tell. You're gonna tell the truth? Or am I gonna get that stupid story with your little fight again?” He looked at them one eyebrow raised. 

Mike's eyes scanned the room. He had already noticed the photos on the wall, showing some of them during their daily tasks. One of them was of him and Erik walking over the Sullivan's farm and he hoped nothing incriminating of the two could be found in his possession. Most pictures showed Erik alone though, in the majority of them he was training but some of them showed him staring blankly over the fields in between work outs. The blond had had the chance to read the head of a letter lying on the side table by the entryway, the reference line reading “Infinite suspension from duty”. For the moment he kept his knowledge to himself. 

“We're gonna tell all we know.” Nick said. 

“Why didn't you bring the racist killer here? He was there the whole time? Or not?” Mr. Washington drank from the bottle, he had offered the teens before. 

“Mr. Washington. Erik is not a racist killer.” Ashley said and tried a smile that looked more uncomfortable than anything else. 

“Bullshit... but enlighten me. What happened that night?” Another drag from the bottle and Mike could see the formerly shaking hands steady a little. 

“Your son forced himself on Hannah, Sir. She wasn't ready to let him have his way and might have called him the n-word in the process.” Mike just recounted, watching the man's facial expressions closely. 

“Deacon would never do such a thing.” Mr. Washington was nearly fuming. 

“Oh, but he did.” Mike continued: “He crawled on top of the bed she was lying on and when she tried to move away, he pulled her back to him by her ankles. Erik only kept him from violating her and then she dropped that n-word and he bolted. Calling us racists and faggots and running out into the storm.” 

“He would never... why did he think she was available? What was she wearing.” The older man lashed out.

“Mr. Washington it doesn't matter what she was wearing.” Nick said, looking shocked and something in his face made the former cop stop in his tracks. 

“We split afterwards. The girls and Kevin, Hannah's boyfriend, kept her company and Nick, Erik and I went looking for him. Admittedly it took us at least fifteen minutes to start the search.” Mike said, trying to look fittingly remorseful and seemingly succeeding, because Ashley nodded along and Nick displayed the same expression.

“You wanna show me the place where you lost the tracks?” Mr. Washington ground out after an uncomfortable stretch of silence and the teens nodded. 

It took a lot of time until the former policeman was finally dressed. Rather then continue sitting on the stinking couch, the teens waited in the entryway. Mike was reading the letters lying there as inconspicuous as possible. The man returned from the bathroom smelling a lot like aftershave, but all in all cleaner than before. 

The drive was silent. None of the teens wanted to talk and Nick made his way through town, meticulously observing all speed limits. He parked the car close to the forest. They entered into the woods by using the little public road alongside the gardens in between the huge McMansions lining the street. 

The snow was melting still, making the ground wet and squishy under their feet. Mike took the lead, whilst Nick told their classmates dad, how they followed his track into the first outliers of the forest, walking through thicket and not on the official trail. They took the trail this time, because it was faster and less slippery. At the slope Mike had to search a little until he recognized the line of pines Deacon had hit while rolling downhill. 

“The police has searched here.” Mr. Washington said, looking down the steep slope: “Even with dogs. If he was down there they'd found him by now.” 

“It's okay, if you don't wanna run down there, I just promised to show you.” Mike sighed, lighting a smoke. 

“Then show me... Sullivan? You're related to the infamous Sullivans?” Mr. Washington had raised one eyebrow. 

“Robert Sullivan's my dad.” The blond countered the look with an equally raised eyebrow. 

“Oh fuck me... and you get along with Stevenson? There must be some cosmic joke at work here. Hillbilly drug kingpin and Imperial Wizard bein' blood brothers.” He shook his head. 

“Erik hates that part of his family, if you wanna know.” Mike spat on the ground, making the former cop shake with anger, not really listening to the teens statement.

“Don't think I'm above strip searching your drug dealin' ass. You're eighteen? You won't get out of that shit easily.” Mr. Washington pointed a finger at Mike's chest, but the boy just blew smoke into his direction. 

“You wanna see how far down we found the last tracks? Or you wanna keep on threatenin' me and my friends?” 

“Let's go then.” 

It was a muddy way down. When they reached the slope the only one, who hadn't made close contact with the ground, was Mike, thanks mostly to his box training and improved sense of balance. Nick looked worst, having slid down a few feet, covering his jeans nearly completely in thick mud. Ashley was looking more or less okay, except for her dirt caked hands. The narrow level itself was still covered in a lot of snow, that showed no to little disturbance, even though Mike and Erik had walked around that night, to get rid of obvious tracks. 

“... here we lost his tracks. He might have crawled back up somewhere along the way. But it seemed like he slit down to here, so he coulda been hurt.” Mike said, producing another smoke. 

“There's no tracks of dogs here either?” Ashley looked around. 

“Get your police fellows. Let them search 'round here.” Nick said, scratching at the dirt covering him. 

Mr. Washington got his phone out and cursed: “There's no reception here. Fuck.” 

“Mr. Washington, Sir. Is there a reason the police didn't question Erik, Mike and Nick immediately?” Ashley suddenly asked. 

“Mhh... ah. Yes, the McNeals. They prohibited any questionin' and now I know why.” He shrugged and added with a lot of chagrin: “But the investigation didn't lead the force anywhere near you anyway. To them, Deacon just up and vanished and got lost in the storm.” 

“So they're not even investigatin' Deacon's absence anymore?” Mike asked, trying to sound incredulous, pulling another cigarette from his jacket and lighting it.

“No...” The man sighed. 

“So why were they in front of the school?” Nick asked after a while of patting himself up and down in a futile attempt to get some dirt off his clothes. 

“They tried to see if someone looked guilty. Your school had been broken into and the vandals made Mr. Henderson look like a pervert. That's why he had to be on leave. Now the poor old man killed himself in his car...” Mr. Washington sighed, looking down the slope. 

Carefully coordinated Mike put a hand on the man's shoulder. 

“Do you want us to keep on looking?” He asked, cursing at the man inwardly, but trying to sway him into believing him and the group. 

Nick helped immensely by doing the same with the other shoulder: “I'm so sorry, Sir. Deacon was a good friend and teammate. I hope everyday that he's not dead.”

For a moment silence spread and Mr. Washington's face slowly slacked, tears forming in his eyes. Then everything passed and he shook off their hands. 

“I'm gonna look around down there.” He said, moving towards the end of the level and slowly descending into the undergrowth. 

The teens watched him climb and slide further down. It looked like hard work and the older man didn't exactly make a good figure doing it.

“Should we still help him?” Ashley asked, looking confused. 

“Maybe... I don't wanna find a body.” Nick said, looking a little pale. 

“If he find's the body and it turns out to be an accident, we're in the clear.” The blond snipped his cigarette butt into the forest. 

“The body? Are you so sure there's one?” Ashley looked at Mike visibly confused by his statement.

“Erik and I were pretty sure he rolled down further downhill but we just couldn't find any more traces of him in the fuckin' storm. And to be honest, we didn't wanna get killed by the branches falling down 'round us. The tracks leadin' to here could have been from an animal too...” He said, shrugging. 

“So you two bastards just left?” Nick shook his head. 

“You're one to talk.” Ashley said. 

“Maybe it wasn't our brightest moment but when we got back his mom even told us to not risk goin' out into that fuckin' storm again.” Mike said angrily and left the level following in Mr. Washington's tracks. 

The news crew arrived before the police. Ashley was still out of it, hiding her face in Nicks lap, who sat next to Mike on a fallen tree. Tears had run down the boy's face but now he was staring into the air. Mike had put on an equally blank expression, counting the arriving cars out of the corner of his eye. Mr. Washington wouldn't let go of the body, that looked even worse than Mike remembered. It had started to decompose even though it had been mostly cold but the worst thing were the animal traces. A lot of the soft tissue had been consumed as well as a large portion of the entrails. What hadn't been mangled by the fall had been mauled by them. 

Ashley's parents were the first to arrive on scene after the press. They took their daughter away from the boys, scolding them mildly for endangering themselves but mostly asking, if they felt alright. Nick was nodding unconvincingly and Mike shrugged, doing his best to look distraught. A woman from the news team got near them but Ashley's dad made her move away, telling her she couldn't just prey on kids. The police told the news crew off, getting Ashley's parents to sign something, then they turned to the boys. 

“You'll need to make statements as to what happened here.” One of the cops, a younger man said without much sugarcoating. 

“Officer Thompson, get back to the car.” An older cop ordered and moved towards the boys, in a kind voice he started to speak: “I know you're in shock. But we do need every detail.” 

“We...”, Nick started to bawl and Mike carefully patted his back, trying to think of something to make himself cry as well. 

“We wanted to talk to Mr. Washington.” He just said. 

“Why?” The cop asked.

“Because we were with his son the night he vanished.” A single tear made it down Mike's face and he repressed the urge to grin at his success. 

“Alright. Do you have any further information?” The old man asked again, waving someone over, who gave tissues to the boys. 

“We went into the storm lookin' for him.” Nick forced the words out, trying to get his crying under control.

It took some time until they had explained, what had happened and the cop just nodded along, growing more and more compassionate for the teens in front of him. 

“Please speak to the counselor.” He put a card into the boys' hands and tried an encouraging smile: “You're not responsible for any of this, so don't you give a shit about what the is press gonna report.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...and another one. No fanservice in this but don't despair, the murderous idiots are gonna be back together soon. :)


	79. Chapter 79

And the press reported for days on end, spinning a tale of an unfortunate season of events, of an abusive household, of racist networks, of drugged teenagers, drunken rampages and everything that kept people like Mrs. Parker clutch their pearls. Mike was snuggled against Erik on top of the latter's bed, after they'd worked out and showered. The ground was once again covered in snow. Donna was remodeling most of the downstairs with the help of her new farmhands. Music, occasional cursing and women laughing entered the room, but the boys felt no need to check on them. 

“It was still a stupid move questionin' Mr. Washington.” Erik was lazily stroking Mike's dick. 

“Yeah... but now he seems off track.” The blond leaned back capturing the other's lips in a soft kiss. 

“I sure hope it stays that way.” Erik pushed Mike over and removed the jeans the blond had just put on again. 

“You already fucked me three times today man... I'm gonna break.” The blond muttered but didn't offer any resistance, when slicked up fingers moved in and out. 

“I've seen the girl on the news.” Erik said pushing a third finger inside with ease: “They think it's a gang thing even though they asked for federal assistance.”

“Shit. Feds?” Mike wasn't moving consciously only shuddering sometimes, when the other's fingers brushed against his prostate. 

“Yeah... you still think Doyle's a problem?” The footballer wriggled a fourth finger inside and only got a moan as an answer. 

“Fuck or talk... not both.” Mike ground out: “Ah... shit. Put it in.” 

Erik shoved himself inside and pumped the other's cock hard. The bed creaked and Mike thanked the loud talking and music from downstairs hopefully obscuring any sounds. Luckily Halden wasn't home, instead having a party at a friend's house for which Mike had sold him booze. An especially rough tuck made him cum so suddenly, he spilled without getting any softer. He rocked back, letting the other fuck him into the mattress. 

His body felt abused but he didn't consider stopping the other. Even though he had cleaned himself in the shower, he felt how the cock stirred remnants of old cum inside him, making him feel dirty again. His shirt clung to him wet with his sweat and the way his pants were pulled down, made it hard for him to move his legs at all, which became heavy from keeping his ass propped up. A hand moved to his chest, caressing his nipples, pinching them and making him shake with need. The hand wandered deeper and tucked on his cock again. He couldn't stand the roughness of the palm against his oversensitive member but nonetheless he pushed against it, making himself spill again onto the sheets. 

“Please, just cum... asshole.” Mike sighed, face resting on the cushions now. 

“I'm gonna fill you once more and you gonna love it.” The redhead grinned, biting softly into the skin between his shoulder blades and then came at last. 

The hot cum pulsed into MIke, making him dizzy and causing the urge to clamp down on the cock still inside him. Erik let himself fall on top of him, keeping his dick were it was until it had gone completely soft. The crushing weight on top of him made breathing hard but MIke liked the sensation of being completely covered by the other. A warm feeling welled up from deep inside of him and he nearly protested, when the other moved away. He kept lying in his position, feeling the cum inside him cooling to his own temperature. 

When he at last turned around and pulled his trousers up and shirt down, he saw the other typing on his phone. He still had his cock hanging out of his sweatpants and his shirt scrunched up, so his belly was fully uncovered, showing his impressive muscles. Mike let his head rest on the hard muscles and studied the other's face. Not that it betrayed much, Erik's brow was relaxed only a little twitch made Mike curious. 

“What's it?” 

“Nick wanna party. He invited us and a shit ton of other guys to the junkyard... however he convinced his parents 's a fuckin' miracle to me.” Erik sighed, scratching his groin. 

“We should go. Keepin' up appearances. You know the drill.” The blond muttered, thinking about the possibility they wouldn't get to fuck again that day. 

“I know.” The redhead sighed and mumbled: “Would be fuckin' easier if we still hated each other.” 

Mike felt the warm feeling inside him creep into his throat but he swallowed it quickly. 

The whole team and the cheerleaders as well as other seniors were standing around the snowed in junkyard. Mike hadn't been asked for booze, he brought some anyway and was surprised, when he saw the well stacked bar. 

“Thank my dad.” Nick mumbled, looking to the repair shop in the distance: “It's his way of gettin' back at mom. She's been accusing him – rightly so – of screwin' his secretary.” 

“To your dad then.” Jacob had appeared behind them, toasting with a red cup full of something. 

After some sort of blame game between the two, Megan had vanished with Erik in tow. Mike drank from a cup that had miraculously appeared in his hand and let his eyes wander over the scene. He noticed a girl from English class looking back at him, getting dirty looks herself from Ty, who was speaking to other cheerleaders. Her belly did betray her situation clearly now and it didn't help that she was wearing her usual clothes. Everyone chatting with her held a certain look of pity as well as curiosity. He discovered Hannah lying in a chair, covered in multiple blankets, watching the starry sky out of wide blown pupils. Kevin was nowhere to be found but Mike had a good idea, what he was doing. Austin had two girls fawning over him and telling him how brave he must be, to protect Erik and him from the bullet. So that was his story now, Mike grinned but didn't care to set the record straight. 

“Have you seen Ash?” Nick craned his neck to the gate, as if he was expecting seeing her there. 

“No... I think she's still... sad?” The blond stretched and knocked back a shot of something, he was handed by Jacob. 

“Me too man, but we're still alive to parteyyyyy.” The tanned boy shouted and ran around pushing a bottle at everyone he bumped into, making them drink.

“I... did you dream of it too? I dreamed of his body like every night since...” Nick sighed but then added: “I did want to party though. Curfews are mostly lifted, now that Deacon... and the day after tomorrow schools gonna start again.” 

“It's a noble idea.” Mike grinned, lighting a cigarette: “Yeah, I've dreamed a lot of him too.”, he added and did his best to keep his sudden erection hidden under his clothes. 

Mike walked around the junkyard later. He noticed Kevin fucking a girl, Reba, he thought. Her long dark hair was covering her bare breasts, while the quarterback pushed her up against the back of an old truck. Only then he noticed another girl lying on the front seat. It was the moderator of their winter ball. She looked like she was sleeping. Mike walked over, when he heard the other cum inside the girl, caressing her tits with his mouth and letting her down again. 

“Hey Mike.” Kevin grinned a red tinge spreading over his face, while Reba shrieked and covered herself as fast as possible, running away. 

“What about her?” The blond pointed at the girl in the front seat. 

“Oh... that's... Heather?” He looked inside, a sheepish smile crossing his face.

“Was she passed out when you fucked her? Or did you take advantage of her bein' drunk?” 

“Fuck you Mike. I did nothin' of the sort.” Kevin pulled the girls skirt down, covering her up again. 

Together they carried her to a larger wrecked car, where they could sit with her. Mike shook her a little, smelling her breath and feeling her pulse. From the roof of the broke car he got a handful of snow and pushed it down through the neckline of her shirt. She shrieked, suddenly thrashing around and then looking confused. Shocked she looked at her pulled down leggings and from one boy to the other. 

“What?” She tried to climb over Kevin and outside the car but the boys pulled her back down. 

“We found you like that.” Mike said, smoking again. 

“I... I can't remember. I was drinking a beer, talking to my friends.” She shuddered, then the situation sank in: “Someone roofied me?” 

“Looks like it.” Kevin sighed: “Sorry Heather. Don't you remember anythin'?”

“No, not really... shit.” She suddenly turned red, moving a hand down between her legs. 

She started crying: “Can you get Jocelyn over?” 

Kevin was out of the car immediately, running towards the main party area. Mike sat next to her, offering her a cigarette but he declined. He swiftly produced a blunt. She sighed, taking it and letting him light it on fire. 

“... he... he came inside.” She put her head into her hands. 

“Shit. You need the pill.” Mike said, looking lost. 

He wasn't in the mood to endure her crying, now that the situation turned out to be boring to him. Slowly he felt along the outlines of the knife in his jacket and thought about how he could get away with killing her, but he stopped himself. “Think about the rules. And the feds. Idiot.” He chided himself inwardly. Suddenly voices could be heard and the squeal of a girl carried through the night. 

“Heather.” Megan climbed into the back of the car hugging her, starting to kiss her more than friendly on the lips, moving a hand between her legs. 

To her credit Heather's punch was straight and hard. Making a grin spread on Mike's face, redeeming the girl in his eyes. Megan fell from the seats and slid down into the dirty footwell. 

“Fuck? What's that about?” The blond cheerleader looked angry but was too drunk or high to reciprocate the fight. 

“Fuck you Megan. Someone roofied and raped me.” She said trembling, tears welling up in her eyes. 

“Mike?” Erik came up to the car looking at Megan on the ground and Heather on the bench. 

“I didn't do anythin'. Kevin and I found her.” He smoked the last of the blunt Heather had passed back to him. 

Megan shook off her initial annoyance and searched through her jacket. A hand was extended in which she held a little pill. 

“Take it. I got more. My mom's a pharmacist.” She smiled. 

Not only Kevin and Jocelyn but Ty and Nick walked over too. Jocelyn, Mike noticed, was the quiet girl from his English class that sometimes watched him so intently. He nodded at her to enter the vehicle but the others took the invitation too. Megan crawled up into Erik's lap. 

“Don't you remember anythin'?” Nick asked alarmed and clearly drunk, slurring his speech a lot. 

“No.. I... Who did I talk to?” She turned over to Jocelyn. 

“You talked to us. We all had those stupid beers and shots. I passed you mine because I don't drink and you wanted to... powder your nose and didn't return. I assumed you stumbled into someone to... talk.” The quiet girl with the mouse brown hair looked down, getting flustered by the events and all the attention focused on her. 

“You didn't by chance see who fucked her?” Mike looked towards Kevin. 

“Nah, sorry. Came from the other direction and I was somewhat... distracted.” The blond footballer looked out of the car: “I hope nobody else drinks the shit.” 

Erik nodded along as well as Ty. The redhead seemed uncomfortable with the girl in his lap. She was under the influence of something and couldn't sit still. Suddenly Ty grabbed her by the hands and pulled her outside. Erik sighed and relaxed into the seat, stretching his legs into a v-shape and accepting Nick's bottle of hootch. 

“I'm takin' her on a walk. Don't drink anythin' you didn't open yourself.” She said eying Erik, while Megan started to feel her up, getting her hands swatted away angrily. 

“Do you think it's one of us?” Heather asked shocked.

“Might be... but then... they'd probably chosen the winter ball for this stunt.” Kevin said. 

Jocelyn hugged Heather: “You wanna go home?” 

“Can't I... I smell like booze and I'm still out of it.” Heather started to cry and Mike rolled his eyes, getting out of the car, Erik and Nick followed him. 

“I'm gonna look for strangers.” Mike said, lighting another cigarette and taking the bottle from Erik. 

“Heather, I'll get you to my place.” Jocelyn said and then looked a the boys: “Can you help me get her into my car first?” 

The boys nodded. In the end all six of the teens walked to the beat up Dodge, Jocelyn drove, Erik carrying Heather on his back and putting her in the passenger seat. 

“We're gonna find out who it was Heather.” Kevin promised to Mike's chagrin. 

“Go to the police. They... probably need a sample of the guys...” Nick started but seemed unable to finish the sentence. 

“I'm not gonna go to the police. I've been drinking...” She cried and closed the door.

Jocelyn shrugged and started the car. 

During their scanning of the place it turned out more teens than just Heather had been roofied. They found one of the linebackers lying in his piss and vomit. He hadn't been sexually assaulted but someone had beat him up pretty badly. Another girl was lying there, she had also not been raped, but someone had written “slut” in large black letters above her exposed genital. They found two more boys who had been stripped off their jeans and been pissed on. 

Nick was crying again and Mike was ready to strangle him, from Erik's blank look he could deduce, he was feeling the same. Kevin was running back and forth, getting the teenagers' respective friends to help them. At some point he took Nick with him and returned without him again. 

“Who does this shit?” Kevin said loudly, shaking a little with anger. 

“I'd say someone who wants to get back at pretty much the whole year.” Erik said, scratching his stubbly chin. 

“Or someone who really hates teens.” Mike sighed, while they slowly reached the other end of the junkyard. 

They stood in front of a high metal gate but the surrounding fence wasn't in good shape so it would be easy to just pass under or through it. A service road was leading up to the gate and fresh car tracks were visible there. 

“So, someone got in through the back entrance.” Mike laughed and shook his head at his lame joke. 

“I'm gonna follow these tracks.” The redhead said suddenly and moved through a hole in the fence, making it wider with his sheer size. 

“I think you've gotten bigger.” Kevin said a grin spreading on his face: “That's a good thing for the next game.” 

“Yeah, but not for Donna, she's gettin' poor with buyin' clothes and food for the fuckin' monster.” Mike smiled, slipping through the same hole gracefully, not touching the fence in a single place. 

The blond poked his head back through: “You comin'?” 

“Nah, gonna get back to the party. Plus, I don't wanna find a body. And I don't wanna turn up as a body.” Kevin watched them: “You're taller too, Sullivan. Your jeans are too short, man.” 

Mike looked down, noticing he was right and shrugged: “So I'm gonna look more like the trailer trash I'm pretendin' to be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter for this week and the duo infernale is finally back together <3 Look at those idiots in love...


	80. Chapter 80

The two boys did follow the tracks until they reached a busy road, checking the direction the car took, only to notice the tracks vanishing soon on the black tar. 

“Fuck.” Mike said: “Ain't gonna find out shit here then.” 

“I think I know who it was anyway.” Erik yawned a little, watching the street without any visible interest.

“What?” The blond looked at him incredulous: “And you didn't say anything?”

“Ask yourself if you really care...” 

“... yeah, I don't. I just wanna know...” 

“...you, as well as me, hoped we could catch the rapist and look at his pretty insides. But you didn't care 'bout Heather a bit.” The redhead sighed, walking back to the service road. 

Mike just slowly turned around: “You're right. But who was it?” 

“I've seen two guys walking around and heard someone use an inhaler.” He shrugged, waiting for Mike to catch up with him. 

“You think the nerds did it? Makes sense. I think Heather rejected Cliff during the winter ball...” 

“Who else? Nearly the whole year and most of the juniors are partying. Cliff and Lucas certainly weren't invited. And they're tiny and sneaky.” Erik pushed Mike against a tree, opening his jeans, taking his cock in hand, pumping it a little. 

“This is the real reason you wanted to follow the tracks.” The blond grinned, opening the other's jeans and getting his hard dick out too. 

The footballer pushed them closer, taking both cocks into his large hand, rubbing them up and down, smearing their combined pre cum all over their lengths and filling the air with filthy wet sounds.

“Did Megan leave you hot and bothered?” Mike smiled in between brutal kisses that stole his breath. 

“She let me take her from behind again but this time she prepared.” Erik winked. 

“Saving her pussy for Jesus... I remember.” The blond pulled himself closer against the huge body, hugging the other around the neck, enabling him to pump their erections harder and faster. 

They didn't mind there surroundings or the traces they might leave on each other, so cum was covering Erik's hand and the blond's jacket soon. MIke looked down grinning, letting his fingers trail through the white sticky stuff and moving them to his mouth, licking them clean, while focusing on the other, who subsequently raised his cum covered hand and pushed it in front of the mouth. 

“Come on, clean it.” He grunted. 

Mike did as he was told but immediately jumped the other to give him a cum stained kiss, forcing some of their mixed releases into him. The redhead pulled him close again, kneading his ass while deepening the kiss, pushing his own tongue back into the other's mouth ans stealing his breath. 

“We ain't gonna tell the others though otherwise things are gonna get tricky... like with Washington.” The blond sighed and the other nodded, having a hard time not to instigate more physical contact with the lanky teen again. 

Soon they walked back to the junkyard and continued through the mostly deserted areas in between the cars. They didn't talk and thus startled Kevin, who consoled a very drunk girl with his magic dick. The two watched him finish fucking her and waited for him to get himself back inside his jeans. He whispered something into the girls ear. She nodded but turned around and puked all over the car he had fucked her against. Erik looked at her disgusted but put her into the car, pulling a rank old blanket from the back bench to cover her, then closed the door. 

“You total gentleman.” Kevin laughed, sounding equally as drunk, but having the mind to send a message to her friends to pick her up. 

“I gather you never made it back?” Mike said, smoking again, trying to steady his hands and mind, which had itched to cut the girl open as a sort of consolation prize. 

“No... I...” Kevin grinned sheepishly and then ran over to a pile of junk to quickly relieve himself. 

“Maybe you got a bladder infection from fuckin' in the cold too much.” Erik teased his teammate, an unusually menacing grin playing around his mouth.

“I just drank too much fuckwad.” The quarterback had trouble putting his dick back again but managed eventually: “Did you find somethin'?” 

“No... nothin'. Whoever it was came with a car and left with it as well. They took the road into the city so no way we're gonna find out.” Mike answered and tried to sound annoyed. 

“And checking the tires, the tread?” Kevin asked, suddenly looking a little queasy. 

“Yeah... but we ain't the fuckin' police now, are we?” Erik watched Kevin puke, whilst leaning over a piece of metal sticking in the ground next to him. 

It took a moment for the quarterback to recover and he took the pill Mike shoved at him with a thankful nod. 

“You're right... I just... take this very personally.” He looked at them. 

“You're not our king.” Mike grinned and pointed at the large boy next to him: “And I, as reigning queen, say we go back and think a little about who wants to rape Heather and humiliate the footballers.”

They moved through the mountains and heaps of junk to slowly walk back towards the place the music came from. Something in the mood had changed. A lot of people had left and the ones still remaining looked weary and tired. Austin cradled Reba on his lap, Jacob's and Megan's heads rested one on each of Tyler's thighs. Hannah was sitting next to a newly arrived Ashley holding her hand. Nick sat on her other side staring motionless into the fire. 

“What happened here?” Kevin asked, taking in the sad atmosphere. 

“I came over to tell you that...” Ashley started to cry, her whole body shaking, so she held her phone up. 

Since nobody moved, Mike grabbed it and read out loud: “Mutilated body of teen found in woods. The body of sixteen year old Reginald Browne has been found close to his home. The boy was brutally mutilated. Police and authorities suspect a hate crime. They consider a connection to the murder of Joshua Reyes, formerly suspected to be murdered by Magnus Stevenson (currently on trial, we reported on the Stevenson standoff in early December).”

“Shit.” Kevin said: “So, what's the verdict. Do you think our parents will go haywire again?” 

“Probably.” Nick said, kicking a piece of scrap metal and suddenly puking over the side of his chair.

For a while the footballer's retching was all that could be heard. 

“If it is a hate crime...” Ashley suddenly said, having stopped to sob as much, but tears still ran down her face: “...that means most of us are not in danger. Or are we?” 

“I think my parents won't let me go to a party ever again.” Hannah muttered silently, looking at her feet in their pink fluffy boots. 

“My mom's not as concerned but who knows? Maybe they'll convince her otherwise.” Ty said and Jacob nodded along.

“It's not like my parents ever care 'bout much.” Mike said: “But my mom's now the ringleader of their fuckin' pack. So maybe it's gonna get worse for me too...” 

Erik shrugged to all of it: “I don't think my mom cares that much, she's too busy runnin' the farm and I gotta go outside alone takin' care of shit. She ain't gonna lock me up.” 

“You came over together... again. Precocious much?” Ty suddenly raised her eyes and let them rest on Erik. 

“Yeah, we trained and learned together.” The redhead answered honestly only omitting their other activities. 

“You learned? Fuck me... you? You can read?” She grinned and he raised his middle-fingers at her statement. 

“Tomorrow school's gonna start again.” Nick looked at Ashley's phone, his mouth covered in remnants of vomit but he was drinking again. 

“So... we're gonna get completely fucked up?” Kevin grinned. 

“Yeah, but somewhere warm.” Austin moved Reba into a standing position to get up himself. 

Nick pointed at the large garage building: “It even got an electric heater.” 

They moved their party inside. And even though all of the teens had grasped the weight of the discoveries, the celebration kept going. Hannah and Kevin soon vanished into a car, with a missing hood. Considering its following movements everyone knew what was happening inside even though the music obscured any sounds. Mike, Jacob, Austin and Erik started a drinking contest which was soon joined by Megan and Reba. Ashley and Ty sat together, watching Nick so he wouldn't choke on his own puke, he still produced occasionally. The girl with the black hair excused herself at some point, after she had started crying again. She didn't come back afterwards. 

At some point during the night Mike had taken control of the music and obnoxious punk was filling the room. Most of the teens were sleeping then, only Ty and Erik kept arguing sitting across each other on camping chairs. Mike got back to them sitting down in the unoccupied chair in the middle and looking from one to the other, listening to their accusations, smiling sometimes about what was said. The essence of the talk bubbled down to Ty still feeling betrayed by Erik but he just had told her, she had never truly been his type.

“So what's your fuckin' type then?” She blurted annoyed. 

“I'm more into blondes and I ain't likin' the pushy type.” He raised one eyebrow, the trouble he exhibited by doing so, showed how drunk he really was. 

“You're into submissive sluts.” Ty pointed at the sleeping Megan. 

“Yeah.” The redhead grinned absentmindedly stroking his dick through his pants: “They can still have a little spice though.” 

Mike grinned and shook his head. He thought he himself had more than a little spice. 

“Are you sure you're not gay?” The brunette suddenly said, looking her ex straight into his eyes. 

“Why d'ya always askin'? You so hurt I ain't fuckin' you anymore?” He grinned, still palming his hardening cock. 

“No, I'm not fucktard! You never truly got around to doin' that anyway. But you always look at Mike and I thought you'd make a cute pair. I liked your dance.” She stuck her tongue out. “Also, you're too much into butt stuff.” 

Mike laughed uncontrollably, a full body shake moving him ever further down his seat until he pooled on the floor. The other two looked at him worried.

“Oh come on! Stop lookin' at me like I'm the crazy one here. You two did so deserve each other. You'd make a fuckin' fantastic sitcom couple.” The blond crawled back onto his seat lighting a joint: “Relax.”

“Now, be honest, didn't you two... you know... experiment a bit?” She asked, looking them up and down. 

“I'm not fulfillin' your dirty fantasies.” Mike winked: “Just so you can get off.” 

“So you did?” She pushed further. 

“Oh, good lord... no. Is he right? You wanna see us make out so you can finger yourself?” The redhead sighed, trying to steady himself, when leaning forward. 

“... in ten years from now, I promise, the two of you will be livin' together after you divorced your wives. Gettin' that sweet lovin' you crave.” She stuck her tongue out and then rose from her chair to look for something to eat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one? Another one! It's short but you've got Ty hitting a little too close to home. :D 
> 
> I hope you have a lovely weekend and thanks for all kinds of feedback <3


	81. Chapter 81

The stats from the mock exam made them learn harder than ever. Mike beat Ashley by more than 10 points and she didn't seem happy about it. Erik, to everyone's but mostly to his own surprise, was better than Nick and Kevin and pretty close to Ty's score. Nothing that would get them into a college immediately, like Mike and Ashley, but something that could be brought to that level still. All of them were silenced by Hannah's incredible score of 1597. Mr. Schneider congratulated her himself and Mrs. Moore as well as Mr. Campbell mentioned it astonished. 

School itself had changed a lot. Most of their year was ready to get the tests as well as the rest of school over with and start life but a certain sadness crept underneath the expectations. Not only because of the losses they had experienced, more so because they'd soon start somewhere new without the friends they knew and loved. 

Another reason school had changed so much was the parental morals committee, meeting nearly every second day. The school was suddenly cleaner, camera surveillance was installed everywhere on the outside and every door was reinforced. To Mike's annoyance even the closets were completely locked now, so him and Erik couldn't get their clothes out from the crawlspace as easily as they hoped. 

Apart from that the school assemblies turned into more frequent events, mostly because the parents seemed hellbent on making their last months hell on earth. Everyday a new rule was introduced or a new anti-bullying, anti-smoking, anti-drugs campaign got enforced. Never before had the searches for drugs or other illegal possessions been more thorough. Not that Mike cared. He knew how to smuggle his stuff inside. The additional pressure and nearing SATS made his classmates even more willing to buy. Ritalin and cocaine were his bestsellers at the moment but the occasional weed moved from his hand into pockets easily. He even gave tips on how to conceal it from teachers, parents and anyone else who shouldn't find it. 

At the moment Mike stood in front of his locker, watching the janitor move his books and the huge amount of trash he stored there out. Looking for drugs. Somebody had tipped him off to the principal. He had a good idea, who it could be, but he kept his thoughts to himself, wishing for a smoke. The janitor produced a pack of cigarettes and showed them to principal Buchanan, who shrugged, Mike was old enough to smoke at eighteen. When nothing else was found they walked away, not without Buchanan telling him, he had an eye on him.

In recess Mike noticed he was followed by Mr. McMahon and after school Mr. Fitzsimmons walked seemingly at random the same way he did. The blond nodded at his group of friends and joined their ranks. Ty was so clearly pregnant now, she didn't care concealing it anymore and just wore her old tight fitting clothes showing her growing belly. She winked at Mike, when he reached them. 

“You've got quite the entourage.” She grinned, waving a hello to Mr. Fitzsimmons, who just nodded back, walking away, looking caught. 

Ashley hurried out of school, getting close to them: “I just chose another extracurricular. They're still lookin' for more helpers.”

“Don't start with that shit too...” Mike sighed and Erik nodded wholeheartedly. 

“Come on. It's a program for kids from troubled homes. You could really help.” She looked from Ty to Mike to Erik: “I mean...”

“Because we're white trash.” Ty nodded, sticking her tongue out: “We know the shit they're in.” 

“That's not really what I meant.” Ashley said an apprehensive look in her eyes: “I just...”

“You promised to get us to do it? Buchanan? Parents? Moore? Who made you?” Mike sighed. 

“... Moore and my parents.” She said solemnly. 

“So it's a church thing?” Erik sighed: “Mike can't even manage to say grace before eatin'.” 

“Also, we're catholic.” Ty pointed from her to Mike. 

“Doesn't matter.” Ashley waved her hand through the air, hellbent on getting them to join. 

“Is Schneider's whore there?” Mike asked, ignoring the talk about churches, thinking about his parents pressuring him to do something. 

“If you mean Mrs. Moore, just sometimes.” The dark haired cheerleader said, looking very miffed about the wording. 

“I'm not goin'.” Ty said, looking down: “I'm not cuddlin' with the deranged bastards of other people when I'm havin' my own little shithead soon.” 

“But...” Ashley started, batting her eyelashes at the other cheerleader.

“No, hun, you can't guilt trip me into it. Also, I gotta work.” The brunette said, not reacting to any bait the other threw her. 

Nick, who had previously just listened, shook his head vehemently, when Ashley tried to convince him: “I'm workin' after school. I'm gonna spent my bit of free time with other things.” 

“Don't look at me, I'm already in three different extracurriculars.” Hannah said, starting to talk about the debate team. 

“I'm not ready to spent time with kids, also I've got plenty to do as fuckin' captain of the football team.” Kevin sighed: “Ask Jake... he's always been good with little shits. He's got like ten siblings.” 

“He's already in it...” Ashley admitted and then added: “Mrs. Moore said to ask you. She's convinced it might help Mike... you too Erik. And Buchanan likes her idea.”

“Fuck it. I'm in, if it keeps the vultures off my ass. It's gettin' fuckin' impossible to sell people shit.” Mike sighed and turned to the huge teen standing behind him: “You in?”

“Gonna ask mom if she needs me.” The large redhead sighed, stretching his shoulders and making his neck pop. 

“Dude? Did you grow even taller?” Nick stood on his toes to check the other's height, reaching only to his nose. 

“Might. My sleeves are too short.” He extended his arms to show the others. 

“You're the Hulk.” Kevin snickered and got a jab against the back of his head. 

“No... he's a fuckin' viking.” Ty grinned and Erik had to laugh too, when she touched his growing beard. 

It turned out to be an mediocre idea to help the church group educate the kids. The best thing about it presented itself in the stubby form of Lucas, standing close to the table with cookies and tea, lining one end of the room. Mike had an eye on him the moment they entered, after getting a full two hour sermon about how to behave. Ashley was already sitting around with a group of kids, looking bored out of their mind, listening to her reading a story. 

“Fuck this shit. I wanna play a game.” Mike heard and immediately started to grin, while he walked past towards the table. 

Erik chose to be the lookout, walking over himself whilst keeping an eye on the young priest talking to another small group of children trying to build bird houses. He had his hands full, keeping saws away from kids faces, wrists and fingers. 

The blond suddenly stood behind the chubby boy, who stuffed himself with the sweets meant for the unfortunate children. A firm grip closed around the hem of Lucas' trousers so he couldn't run away. 

“Hey little piggy. Don't you wanna leave somethin' for the kiddies?” Mike breathed down his neck, making his hairs stand up. 

“P...p... pleas...se. Lemme go.” The boy whined and for a moment his bandaged arm twitched but he kept very calm: “Ah... I'm gonna scream.” 

With a swift movement the blond had taken hold of the other's boxers, pulling them up through his crack. 

“Would advise against, dipshit. Now drop the cake and get back to the kids.” Mike whispered into Lucas' ear, licking a stripe along the shell then putting a wet finger inside, shoving it as far as possible. 

Lucas turned around and bumped into Erik who just breathed louder, making the chubby boy run to help the priest. 

“Is he gonna say anythin'?” The redhead yawned a little, watching the boy struggle with his wedgie while walking. 

“Let's find out and if he does we can always make him regret it.” Mike said, walking over to Jacob, who did his best to paint with the kids. 

After the first afternoon Mike stood in the cold, smoking and greeting some of the parents, who actually remembered to pick their kids up. Some of them he knew and the priest seemed delighted with him and Erik talking to them. The redheads incomparable politeness won even the most morose parents over. Some others were impressed by his sheer size, chatting him up and talking about football with him and Jacob. 

The people slowly dispersed, when the boys saw Lucas leave, following a track next to the church, hurrying while trying to be as unobtrusive as possible. Mike threw the butt of his cigarette to the ground and followed Erik, who took up his trail, when nobody had an eye on them anymore. They reached him soon, creeping up on him. Lucas only noticed, when it was too late.

Erik lifted him up by gripping his belt and the neckline of his coat and throwing him to the muddy ground into the melting snow. A pain filled grunt escaped the boy and he tried to crawl away using his one good arm. Mike sat on his back and made any further move impossible. His knife suddenly touched Lucas' chin. 

“Don't move piggy.” Mike whispered into the boys ear, rolling his pelvis against the chubby boys ass under him. 

“Whaaa...” Moving his mouth was detrimental, immediately Lucas cut himself on the blade along the side of his face and tears started to stream down his cheeks. 

A giggle escaped Mike's mouth and he held the blade a bit further away, watching the blood run down mixing with the tears. The cut was very shallow and looked mostly like a shaving mishap.

“He told you not to move.” Erik kicked Lucas legs a little apart by nudging his feet. 

“What do you want?” Lucas managed to blubber out. 

“We gotta talk little piggy.” Mike moved the knife away from his head and immediately the boy started struggling. 

The blond shifted so he sat on the chubby boy's shoulders and cut the belt in half, which made the boy at first struggle harder, but Erik's foot near his groin and the knife against his back made him stop. 

“Whatcha been doin' last weekend?” Erik asked, kicking against the soft inner thighs, making Lucas squeal. 

“Nothing! Playing games with Cliff.” A full on shiver ran over his body, shaking Mike a little. 

“What is it now? Nothin' or games?” The blond asked, letting the sharp knife cut into the hem of the jeans, making sure to hold it so he didn't cut the other again. 

“Games!” The boy almost shrieked hastily. 

“You never went outside, say Saturday night?” The redhead kicked a little harder into the soft flesh. 

“Nooo. Ow.” Lucas whined. 

Mike cut the jeans open further so the boy had to feel the sudden change of temperature. He followed the seam and ripped it open until it reached the butt and the rip didn't move further the way the seams were connected there. 

“You sure?” Erik asked, kicking harder again. 

“Owww... yes.” The boy cried. 

Mike had sliced up the bottom of the jeans completely by now, uncovering the boxer shorts fully. In one swift move he cut them open so he could pull them out through the hole in the jeans. The unshapely pimple covered behind was pasty white, shining in the waning natural light. 

“See, I don't like bein' lied to.” The blond snarled, grabbing a twig from the ground and moving it into Lucas' crack, spreading the cheeks. 

The reaction was immediate. Lucas began thrashing around and screamed but his will to resist was swiftly broken by Erik, who had walked over to his head and moved a foot in front of his face, letting it slide forward until the toecap was less than an inch away from his teeth. From the inside pocket of his jacket Mike took a condom and removed the twig to put it over it. The latex was way to big to stay on the twig by itself but, when he moved his construction back, it slid easily towards the boys hairy anus. 

“Confess your sins.” Mike laughed a little, reigning in every urge telling him to just shove the stick inside. 

“I was... at the junkyard.” The chubby boy wailed.

“Good boy.” Erik mockingly padded Lucas' head, whereby he smeared his face into the muddy ground and the forehead was suddenly pressed against his boot.

Mike waited a moment, toying with the stick against the hole, making it poke in a little. That grabbed the boy's attention and he lifted his head back up on his own.

“I told you... please let me go.” The plea fell on deaf ears. 

“Your confession ain't complete son. What did you do there?” The blond boy asked again, starting to move the twig a little further inside. 

“No...nothing... we just. We wanted to party too. Austin saw us, laughed and made us leave.” 

“But you didn't. You chose a different kind of activity? Ain't that right?” Mike started laughing, shoving the stick a good inch into Lucas' ass.

“It was Cliff's idea.” The boy was shivering now, when a pained expression crept all over his face.

“Yeah... might. But he didn't rape Heather now. Or did he.” Erik asked, crouching in front of the other. 

“...no.” The word held more than defeat.

“How'd ya got the stuff?” The redhead asked and a smile crept onto his face, when he saw Mike sink the twig further into the boy, fucking his ass roughly with it. 

“CLIFF GOT IT. SOMEONE GAVE IT TO HIM BEFORE... shit... please.” He lost the last of his nerves and just started shaking as if he had an seizure. . 

“Raping someone is a crime Lucy.” Mike had turned around, leaving the twig where it was: “And we've got your dirty cum sample, so don't start shit.”

“I... I didn't... I didn't want to... Cliff he wanted Jocelyn to drink it, but she didn't.” He huffed, teeth pressed close together. 

“So you just took his leftovers? And the footballers?” Erik asked. 

“I... they... we hoped you or Kevin...” The chubby boy cried. 

Mike shoved the twig deep inside his victim once again and then pulled it out, noticing the condom missing. He threw the piece of wood far away and started to get up. 

“Keep the condom darlin'. It's a sweet reminder for you to keep your rapist mouth closed.” A hard kick landed against the boy's side and another followed swiftly. 

Erik fumbled with his fly and Mike got out of the way, watching the redhead soak the other's head in steaming hot piss. It didn't take long for him to finish but to Cliff it must've been ages, the way he tried not to swallow or inhale anything, while still breathing away the blows he'd just been dealt. 

“Keep your dirty pig face out of my sight, motherfucker.” The redhead said, when putting his dick back into his pants. 

The tall boys walked quietly away through the woods, somehow vanishing from Lucas vision in between a teary blink.


	82. Chapter 82

“What kinda shit is goin' on in your head?” Ty asked, looking at the empty chair, where Lucas was supposed to sit. 

“I'm just thinkin' 'bout math, so shut it.” Mike tried not very convincingly to get her from following his gaze. 

“What happened to the nerd?” She whispered, when Mr. Campbell handed out the next worksheet.  
.  
“The fuck I know? He was helping... kinda helping... with the kids yesterday.” The blond said, feeling the urge to silence Ty welling up in him, something he had never felt before. 

“You and Erik happened?” She asked a smug grin around her lips.

“We didn't do shit.” He said, looking at the black board intently, writing down something and starting to solve the problems on his worksheet. 

Ty didn't look convinced but she knew well enough it wouldn't lead to anything, if she kept pressuring the blond.

“Who gave the fuckin' nerds the rape drugs?” Erik asked, while he helped Mike climb up from the toilet stall into the ceiling. 

They'd removed a panel that had been crooked anyway, the blond used the other's shoulders as leverage and pulled himself up. It took a moment to arrange himself in the confined space but then he laid flat on the metal construction, poking his head out of the opening and looking back down at Erik. 

“I don't know. But I wanna know what the plan was.” His gaze skipped to the door: “I'm gonna close this thing now. Come back in fifteen?” 

“Will do.” The redhead answered, pulling himself over into the next stall, keeping the one they'd used to get to the ceiling locked. 

“Try to keep the snoopin' bitches away.”

Erik just nodded and left the room. 

The climb over the ceiling was treacherous. Not every piece of the construction was sound enough to move onto, so Mike had to be careful. He heard the noise of the other students walking around the hallways beneath him and he knew he was close to the cafeteria, when he smelled the frying fat. At some places he could peer through the gaps in between the panels and reorientate. When he was over the teacher's lounge he kept lying still for a moment listening to Mr. Schneider and Mr. McMahon talking about the parents. 

“If they don't get their shit together, I'm gonna kick them out myself.” The older man said, drinking his coffee. 

“I'm glad Sullivan's mother is involved, she's keeping them at bay most of the time.”

“That woman... she's been a student here and boy, was she trouble. Smart but...” Mr. McMahon sipped on his coffee. 

“She can't have been worse than her son.” Mr. Schneider looked around and produced a little flask taking a sip, passing it to his colleague, who poured a little into his mug before giving it back. 

“No, she wasn't as much involved in real crimes... his father though... and aunt. That whole Sullivan clan is part of some larger criminal syndicate. I don't know which role Bob plays in it but given he's been getting monitored by the feds, he seems to be quite the big shot.” Mr. McMahon drank a big gulp this time and suddenly went quiet. 

“Good morning Mrs. Washington.” Mr. Schneider said and extended a hand. 

Mike realized he had waited too long and started to move towards the closet he was looking for. When he reached it, he let himself down carefully, making sure, he didn't cause any noise. Nimbly he opened the way down into the crawlspace and grabbed all their things, putting them in a plastic bag and then into his backpack. Checking a last time to make sure he didn't forget anything, he let his eyes wander around under the floors a little and found a large electrical wire with a red ribbon around it. He didn't know what it would do but he couldn't withstand the voice inside his head. With a swift move he cut it in half, expecting to hear or see the results. Nothing happened and he was a little sad, but he just reassured himself he would find out what it had been soon enough. With everything back in order he climbed up a shelving unit and pulled himself up again. 

On his way back to the toilet he was faster than during his crawl to the closet, firstly he didn't listen to the teachers and secondly he already knew which panels he could trust. Through a small opening he peeked inside but saw other boys occupying the room, talking, Erik wasn't there. An angry Mr. Fitzsimmons entered and kicked the boys out, knocking on the closed stall, when he didn't get an answer he walked out fuming. Quickly Mike let himself down into the stall. Standing on the flushing tank, he hastily rearranged the panel. He opened the door the same moment Mr. Fitzsimmons and the janitor entered. The old man carried a key to open locked stalls from the outside. 

“Sullivan? Why didn't you open the door.” The P.E. teacher asked. 

“Sorry, I had to puke.” Mike answered and met the man's gaze. 

“Did you take any drugs?” He asked. 

“No, Sir.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“Yes, Sir.” 

A sudden alarm made them stop in their tracks, the janitor practically ran out of the room and Mr. Fitzsimmons looked at Mike for a moment, then ushered him outside. The whole school left through the hallways. Suddenly Erik was at Mike's side and they moved away from the teacher. Outside they walked to the football field, getting together in their respective classes to let the teachers check if they were all present. 

“We need to get rid of the shit.” Mike whispered to Erik before their friends payed them any attention. 

“How fast?” He asked. 

“Now would be best.” Mike said, acknowledging the short nod from the other.

Ty strolled towards them: “Now. Who do we have to thank for that stunt?” 

“Not me. Was pukin' my brains out.” Mike stuck to his lie to make it easier for him to remember. 

“I was waitin' for Nick to get us food.” Erik shrugged and looked at her. 

Ashley came over: “So, it wasn't Kevin because he and Hannah were with me the whole time. Who did it?” 

The boys just shrugged. Then they all saw Mr. Buchanan holding a microphone connected to the school's speaker.

“I want the perpetrator to come forward until the end of this school day. Fake alarms are a risk for all of us and you should be ashamed. I just called the fire department to clarify that they're not needed. I'm gonna put you all back into detention if no one has the courage to come to the school administration.” 

“Gimme that backpack.” Erik whispered, Mike did and they exchanged the stuff inside as fast as possible, while most students watched the principal speak.

They were called back inside soon and the classes resumed. At some point during biology Erik raised his hand. 

“Mrs. Kramer I think I'm sick.” The boy said, looking a little pale. 

“Mr. Stevenson, go to the administration then.” She handed him a piece of paper but it was too late. 

Erik was struck by a whole body shiver and puked all over her desk. She looked as disgusted as she looked worried. 

“I'm gonna call your parents. Follow me.” She left the room, taking Erik with her. 

Mike's backpack was thoroughly searched before they all got into detention. Nothing was found and he took a seat in the last row, close to Hannah. 

“You're getting singled out every time.” She shook her head: “You could go against it. It's a form of illegal profiling.” 

“Yeah, but my track record proves them right... so it's probably just regular profiling.” He sighed, toying with a strand of his hair that had freed itself from the bun he wore. 

Mr. Schneider was watching them this time and he looked as annoyed by the fact as the students in front of him. They only sat there for close to an hour, when the door opened and a heavily pregnant woman with three little children entered. Two of them looked like twins and couldn't have been older than two waddling into the room holding their mother's hands, the third one, a girl, looked like she was five to six years old. She ran over to Mr. Schneider screaming “Daddy!” and plopped herself into his lap. The students looked at their teacher's family accepting the diversion with open arms. The woman seemed a little concerned and then waved Mr. Schneider over. He left the room, not without telling the students to remain calm. 

“He's gettin' his ass handed to him.” Nick grinned, pointing at the door and producing a bottle from his backpack, took a sip then passed it over to Kevin, who accepted it grinnig. 

“You're not really drinkin'?” Ty asked, shaking her head: “Is Mike rubbin' off on y'all?” 

“No. But I'm gonna fuck up the fuckin' SATs anyway and Kevin's got that sweet scholarship, so why bother?” Nick grinned, passing the bottle to Mike, who started drinking more than just a sip. 

“Are you responsible for getting' us into this mess?” Jocelyn turned around to them, catching Mike's gaze. 

“No, I'm as pissed as you.” Mike sighed, shrugging and turning back to his friends. 

“Did you notice Mr. Schneider is somehow a little off since our trip.” Reba pointed towards the door. 

“Yeah, he's on something.” Hannah responded.

“Probably painkillers. My mom is completely retarded since she's takin' them.” Megan answered, drinking from Nick's bottle. 

“I thought your mom's a pharmacist?” Ty asked, starting to paint her nails hot pink. 

“Doesn't make her smarter? Or less of an addict. She only knows how to cover her ass.” The blonde cheerleader stretched herself and then turned her chair around: “How's the worm comin' along?” 

Mike stopped listening to them, when Jacob shoved his history book over. The blond opened the chapter about prohibition and picked a twenty dollar bill up. He took his own book out and removed a little package full of weed from the gap in between the backbone and the binding. Carefully he shoved it inside the other book and passed it back. He caught Jocelyn's gaze again. 

“... got a problem?” He looked at her one eyebrow quirked up.

“I... no, sorry.” She turned back to her homework. 

The blond scanned the room. A few people from their year looked over to their gathering in the last two rows. Ty followed his example and shook her head. 

“Y'all are fuckin' sheep. So keep your goddamn mouths shut.” She gave them the finger and started to paint Reba's nails with her polish. 

Mr. Schneider got back into the room, looking paler than before, gulping down his coffee unhealthily fast. 

“You can go. I've got family matters to take care of.” He waved his hand towards the door. 

The teens started to gather their stuff and walked past him. Mike was first to notice Cliff, who hurried out of the room as fast as he could. Kevin followed the lanky teens gaze and winked at the other blond boy, who just slightly nodded. They both tried to exit the room and follow their victim but Mr. Schneider held Mike back. Kevin shrugged but grabbed Nick and Austin. 

“I need to talk to you for a second.” His teacher said, watching the others leave: “Alone. Mrs. Dunn please pack your nail salon and move it outside. The fumes can't be good for your child.” 

“The dog food they feed us in this school ain't doin' wonders for the worm either.” She spat but left all the same, her other cheerleaders in tow. 

“What's up... Brian?” Mike smirked, when he used his teachers first name. 

“I... shit.. I fucked up Mike.” His teacher put his head into his hands. 

“Whatcha done?” The blond leaned against the closed door of the classroom, keeping an eye on the hallway through the little window. 

“Lately I... I'm spendin' all my money on weed and other shit. So I missed a payment on the car and my wife's pissed because they took her car away.” Mr. Schneider sat down and looked ready to cry. 

“... I dunno how I'm the right one to talk to about all this shit?” Mike said, watching Kevin pull Cliff into the toilet a few feet away. 

“You don't... by chance... know someone who could lent me the money? I'm gonna work for it. But I can't get behind on the fuckin' credit. Otherwise we lose the house. And I cannot move in with my parents again. My ex-wife's livin' there already.” He sighed and looked up begging the boy. 

“I'll see what I can do.” Mike answered as vaguely as he could, inside the need to rage,filling him the whole day, got quiet, letting him consider his options. 

A bit of silence spread in the room, then Mr. Schneider began talking again. 

“Cat... Mrs. Moore claims she'd seen you outside during the winter ball. You and Erik. You've been runnin' around in t-shirts and you carried something heavy.” He slowly told his student, looking at his shaking hands and producing a flask from his pocket. 

“You wanna blackmail me? That ain't gonna work out I ain't gonna do shit. You gotta learn to keep your mouth shut.” Mike felt the knife in his pocket and had to restrain himself again from using it. 

“No, I just thought you gotta know. You pulled that disaster off, didn't yo? Gettin' the people drunk and stoned during the ball?” Mr. Schneider looked at him, his eyes starting to slow their movements: “You're on everyone's radar so lay low. Let me handle stuff for you.”

“I didn't do shit.” Mike watched Austin leave the toilet, standing around the hallway as a lookout apparently. “If you wanna do anything you gotta get me off everyone's radar first.” 

“How?” 

“Prove yourself worthy.” From somewhere inside his jacket Mike grabbed a larger bag off weed and threw it into his teacher's hand. “Plant it on someone. I don't give a shit who. Just chose wisely. And, Brian, no one I'm gonna miss.” 

“Thanks Mike.” 

“Don't smoke it. Shithead.” The blond pointed at the bag. 

“Won't. I promise.” Mr. Schneider put it into his jacket. 

“So, you knocked your wife up again. Congratulations?” Mike grinned: “Michael is a good name.” 

He left the room, leaving his teacher sitting there with a substantial amount of drugs and the vague feeling this could be a win or a lose. But the possibility of having a true ally on the other side was too tempting to pass up. He needed to get to Erik, to find out, what he'd done to the incriminating clothes but first he moved past Austin and entered the toilet. 

Kevin leant against a closed stall, while Nick took photos of Cliff, who licked the rim of a urinal. Considering it was the third in a row of eight, Mike realized the boy had a lot of work ahead of him. 

“Oh, how considerate of you. It'd be shame if someone pissed all over the ones you'd already cleaned.” The blond snickered, moving towards the two clean ones, pulling his cock out and relieved himself all over them. 

The piss splatter hit Cliff more or less directly because Mike angled his jet so it splashed into the boy's direction and soon wet spots covered his clothes. Nick looked like he was ready to wet himself from laughing, while the nerd shivered in fear. He moved towards the other side, freed his dick and started to follow the blond's example. Cliff was already heaving and now vomit flew out of his mouth, getting trapped in the small drain and plugging it, running of the sides of the urinal in front of him. 

“Ew... gross. You gotta clean that too now.” Kevin said, pointing at the new mess. 

The small boy was a pitiful sight to look at. Not only was he pale as a sheet of paper, his skin suddenly looked dry, his hair was sweaty. Piss stains covered his clothes and he knelt in a puddle off piss and puke.

“Maybe you need a wash in between?” Nick gave into consideration and the other boys agreed wholeheartedly. 

“I ain't touchin' that filthy piglet though.” Kevin said and Mike just nodded. “It's gotta move on its own.” 

Cliff crawled over the floor to the sinks but Nick swiftly kicked him. 

“No. That ain't the place for piggies to wash.” He pointed at the toilet and the boy sighed crawling over there and putting his head into the filthy bowl, heaving a little again. 

“Deeper. The water ain't gonna reach you like that.” Kevin said and the boy complied. 

Mike put a foot into his neck and Nick pushed the flush. Water ran down fast but the blond didn't remove his foot, even though the boy started to struggle. As often as possible the footballer operated the lever until the flushing tank was empty, only then the blond pulled his foot back. 

Cliffs glasses looked wrecked and he himself more dead than alive. The footballer's high fived each other and Mike, turning towards the door. The blond waited a moment and then whispered to the small boy. 

“I know whatcha done. Never try that shit again. Who gave you the drug?” 

“A... a woman.” 

“You know her?” 

“... seen her around school sometimes.” 

“A mother?”

“Might be.” 

“Show me her face and I ain't gonna tell Jocelyn you tried to rape her, not Heather.” 

The small boy only nodded and Mike left, whistling “Piss” from Pantera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're all save and alright. Thank you for all the support <3


	83. Chapter 83

“So a woman?” Erik pulled himself up and let his whole body sink down again on the wet branch of a tree he had parked the tractor under. 

“Yeah, probably a mother, but who the fuck and why?” Mike kept drinking from the bottle they'd found in the tractor, he was tripping heavily on pills already, feeling his whole body vibrate while the world around him felt snug and ginormous at the same time. 

Erik counted out loud, after one hundred he let himself down and caught the blond, who was swaying, clearly close to toppling over. 

“You gotta stay sober...er.” The redhead kissed him and was suddenly forcefully kissed back, hands wandering inside his sweatpants immediately. 

“Mhh... you're completely wet.” The smaller teen trembled, touching every piece of the warm body he could reach, steadying himself to get his grasp on reality back. 

“I'm sweatin' like shit 'cause I trained. Turn around.” Mike did like he was told and gasped when cold air hit his behind. 

Erik knelt on the wet ground and slowly spread the cheeks, making the other brace himself against the cherry tree they stood under. Carefully he licked a broad stripe from the balls up over the taint reaching the ring of muscle. Mike's breath hitched and he mumbled something incoherent. A sudden bite into one of his cheeks made him stop talking. The footballer started to massage the muscle with his tongue, coating it in saliva and slowly moving his tongue inside. The blond felt the intrusion and his whole world shrank. Only the foreign feeling of the wet muscle, entering and opening him, mattered. He tried to keep himself from moaning wantonly but the need arose in him and his drugged up brain was unable to cut down on the impulse. Swearing and moaning escaped him in equal measure and he started to push himself back. 

“If you keep doin' that I'm gonna stop.” The redhead grunted in between the other's movements. 

“Ah... but... ah. Please. I'm so fuckin' hard and I wanna get fucked so bad.” Mike nearly started crying and Erik shook his head about the other. 

“Fuckin' bitch. Come on then. Spread your cheeks.” 

The blond did as he was told again and the other shoved his sweaty cock inside without a single drop of any other lubricant. It hurt. Mike's last sober braincells screamed at him for being too reckless but he didn't care. The other could have him any way he wanted in that moment. He tried to pump his own hard on but his hand got pressed back against the tree. 

“I'm gonna finish first this time.” Erik said into his ear, licking a stripe up his neck. 

The pace was punishing. Mike was lifted up on the cock every time the other shoved it inside. His body shook, he felt his orgasm building and tried to conceal it but the other noticed immediately, changing the angle and letting the build up die down. 

“Drugged up trailer trash. You promised to study, dickhead.” 

Erik pumped even harder and now it was Mike hanging from the tree but not to do pull ups. He felt the pain from the sudden stretch but his whole body tingled at the same time. Even though it hurt, he pushed himself back, milking the other so he would come and then let him come at last. Another wave of arousal hit him and he noticed his own cock dripping pre cum down onto his jeans. 

“Don't ya dare, slut.”

A new angle brought back the pain but this time the pleasure didn't stop and Mike fucked himself on the cock that was so roughly shoved into him. Then he felt it, Erik shuddered and soon hot cum shot up inside him. He pushed back but suddenly the cock was pulled out.

“Turn around and jerk yourself off.” 

Mike let go of the branch only to feel his legs give out. He fell onto his knees, his hands immediately on his cock while hot spurts of the other's cum covered his face and upper body. The shirt, Erik's gift, was thoroughly stained in seconds, which did it for him. He came, belatedly noticing his own cock angled at himself when the first jerks of his own cum hit his chin and shirt as well. He rode his orgasm out, keeping Erik's blissful gaze. When he finished he looked down on himself and started grinning. 

“I hope you're gonna let me shower.”

“Still contemplating.” The redhead grinned, stroking his spent dick absentmindedly, while watching the dirtied teen in front of him. 

Slowly Mike got back up. His high was slowly dying down and he could think more clearly now.

“I hope nobody watched us.” He sighed, putting his cock back into his jeans, looking at his dirt covered knees. 

“The nerds're too 'fraid. Now even more, if your story's true. Let's hope Washington's done snoopin' 'round.” 

“Yeah... fuck. I thought about his fuckin' photos. We gotta check if he's got dirt on us. Even such he don't knows is.” Mike saw Erik pump his now half hard cock. 

“You wanna do it again?” 

Erik nodded at the tractor. 

“Drivin that... oh...” Mike nodded, a grin spreading on his face. 

He let the redhead climb up and followed him, opening his jeans and pulling them down again. Without much resistance the hard dick found its way back into his abused hole. He shuddered from sensitivity, hating the weak feeling spreading inside. Erik started the motor and the vibrations from the vehicle got translated into the blond. He felt the cock vibrate inside him and his still sensitive prostate got stimulated from the start. Slowly they started to move. Every little bit of unevenness in the ground made Mike cry out in pleasure. It was torture and bliss. They only made it a couple hundred feet until the blond had shot his load all over himself again but the other kept going. 

Halfway to the farm Mike was crying. Having cum so much he couldn't feel his legs anymore. He was sure at some point he would pass out, since there was no way to get down from the other's lap. The steering wheel and the strong arms held him captive and the cock inside him kept him anchored in place. Another deep pothole went straight into his soft dick, making it rise again painfully. 

“Wanna make me limp?” Mike cried out but he couldn't bite down the moan following his complaint. 

“Oh... I'm gonna make you crawl.” The redhead kissed the other's neck, leaving a hickey in the process. 

“Stop doin' that. Ty's always askin' how I get them. She's already onto somethin'.” Mike blurted out and fell silent, when he felt another load of cum filling him. 

The hot sensation was all it took to make Mike cum again. More sperm was running out of his cock, covering him and his clothes. Fortunately they were close to the farm now and Erik moved out of him. He manhandled Mike off his lap, covering himself back up. His sweatpants showed a large wet spot in the crotch where their combined releases clung to him. Mike couldn't stand on his own and just fell to the floor, baring his ass to the cold air and feeling the cum run down between his cheeks. 

“You fuckin' asshole.” The blond muttered, pulling his jeans up and making a disgusted face when he trapped the exiting cum in them: “Someday I'm gonna fuck you up like this.”

“I'm waitin'.” The other just grinned, pulling the booze out from under the seat swallowing a good amount. 

The farm was deserted to Mike's confusion but the redhead soon explained his mom and the other's were at a fair, Halden was at his girlfriend's, and he had the whole place to himself. Erik walked into the kitchen carrying the blond on his back. It was not as if he wasn't able to walk himself at all but then again he wasn't as steady at the moment. The redhead dropped him onto the kitchen bench. Mike protested but he couldn't get the other to bring him to a bathroom to clean at least the grimiest parts. Instead Erik piled their school stuff on the table and for a good three hours they kept learning together. 

The need to smoke or do something was itching inside Mike's brain, making his hands twitch but he could see the other wasn't down from his Ritalin induced learning spree, so he kept helping him, moving the right books into his reach. Slowly, nearly another hour later, Erik pulled out of his concentration high. The sun had gone down and a shocked glance at the clock revealed it was already past seven. 

“Shit...” Erik looked down himself and took in Mike's soiled appearance. 

The latter had, at some point and out of desperation, pissed into an empty water bottle, the urine standing now next to the pile of pills, Erik had used to enhance his learning capabilities. The blond sighed, scratching at the cum on his chin, making it flake off into his lap. 

“Have I earned a shower now or at least a change? Or am I gonna be this bukkake punk for the rest of the day?” 

“I gotta eat something first. And I feel fuckin' parched.” Erik shook his head, reaching for a can of lukewarm coke he had opened hours ago.

“Enjoy my stink that much?” The blond grinned, watching the other empty his piss bottle into the sink with a disgusted look on his face. 

“No. Just...” He shrugged. 

“You don't care when I'm a filthy piece of shit. I gathered that much.” 

Erik managed to serve them mashed potatoes and reheated meatloaf as well as a random assortment of homemade preserved vegetables, he heated in a pot. The blond watched the other put plates onto the table as well as forks. Out of the fridge he pulled two beers and Mike immediately downed his. 

“How'd ya manage to puke this mornin'?” The blond asked absentmindedly, when the other handed him a second beer.

“I drank from a bottle of cleaning fluid I found in the classroom.” Erik shrugged: “T'was fuckin' unpleasant, lemme tell you.” 

The food was served and the footballer dug in, eating most of it himself but urging the other to eat as well. Mike managed to eat more when around the redhead which made the latter beam with joy. 

“So... did you activate the alarm?” The blond asked and chewed on his vegetables, the loaf he left on his plate, his stomach wasn't into unrecognizable meats that day. 

“Fitzsimmons send me into the cafeteria and I didn't know what to do, so I made Cliff do it. Told him if he didn't, I'd break his arm too.” 

Mike nodded grinning but then his gaze turned away: “That's gonna be up the parents' alley...” 

“You gotta get your mom to stop that shit.” 

“They gonna stop when the fuckin' murders' are cleared up. Kevin's parents are so afraid they even want to drive him to his training.”

“So we go to the police then.” Erik stuffed the last remains of his potatoes into his mouth one raised eyebrow betraying the irony in his words.

“No... and we gotta be careful. Moore saw us. Durin' the ball. She saw us outside carryin' Henderson but she was too drunk to recognize what we did, fortunately. 'though she told Schneider.” Mike sighed.

“Schneider's fucked.” Erik giggled and the skinny boy raised an eyebrow: “His wife's waitin' for him the whole day every day in the school parking lot. She's on to his affair.” 

“He blew their money on dope.” The blond grinned: “We'll see if he's trustworthy.” 

“Whatcha done?” 

“You'll see.” 

Erik stretched after he'd finished his food. 

“Did ya bring clothes to change?” 

“No... there's still clothes in your room.”

“Mhh... but you gotta stay like that a little more. We're gonna destroy the evidence first.” 

A pain filled expression crossed Mike's face but he managed to get off the bench on his own. He looked down himself and had to repress a manic giggle. Every part of his clothes near his crotch was completely stained with his cum from the afternoon. Standing up he could feel the discharge running down his legs again, grimacing at the sensation of the old slimy cum. They pulled their jackets back on. Against the black leather the stains looked especially filthy and Erik had to grin. His own clothes smelled like sweat and the front of his grey sweats was stained so badly it had dried to a solid patch. 

“Gonna clean afterwards.” The redhead said, while leading the other over the farm grounds to a contraption Mike had never acknowledged before. 

It was a large metal box connected to two other smaller boxes and some kind of exhaust. Erik opened it and dropped their clothes inside. Then he closed the lid and pushed a button, incinerating the gas inside the box. It didn't take long and only ashes were left of the only evidence connecting them to Mr. Henderson's death. Mike watched everything curiously, smoking, when his phone rang. 

“Hi mom. No. Gonna stay at Erik's. Yeah... we'll stay put. 'night.” 

“I need new shoes.” The redhead pointed at the ashes on the bottom of the contraption.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... a little fanservice-y chapter :D


	84. Chapter 84

Less than an hour later the boys sat on flimsy chairs around a scratched table in front of a fast food place inside the mall. Both of them looked clean but Mike knew better, still sitting in drying cum, they'd just changed clothes catering to Erik's fetish. Nick talked about the school and complained about the new detention, while Jacob ate a burger he had had a coupon for. Ty ate her salad discussing sneakers and sports gear with Erik. Everyone had commented on Mike's limping and he'd told them that they had trained too much which had garnered them some eyerolls, mostly from the brunette. 

“What's up with Schneider.” Nick said at some point and Ty nodded curious. 

“Maybe we've got a business relationship.” The blond winked and Ty sighed.

Jacob wolfed down his food and then grinned: “You gonna sell at church too?”

“Seems dangerous.” Mike shrugged. 

“Just gotta do it right.” Jacob grinned, a clerk walked over to them and told them to leave because they wanted to close. 

“'m still eatin'.” Ty said picking at her salad as slowly as possible. 

Only seconds later they got escorted outside by the security, who looked uneasy from one large boy to the other, clearly afraid of a looming fight. 

“What're we gonna do now?” Nick had followed Mike's example and saluted the older man with his middle-fingers raised. 

“Walmart? I think it's open.” Jacob said, taking one of Mike's joints, when they walked over to their cars. 

“Why not...” Ty answered stretching her back: “All of the other parents locked their teens up?” 

“Ashley, Kevin and Hannah are on lockdown, Austin has house arrest for turnin' up drunk, Reba is workin' and Megan, I never know what the fuck she does. Did I miss anyone?” Nick started counting his fingers adding other footballers and girls to his list. 

“Meg's babysittin'. I think.” Erik said and scratched the back of his head. 

“Find out where, we're gonna trash that house.” Jacob grinned, climbing into Nick's truck and lighting the joint, he'd just bought. 

“Ain't your siblings alone now?” Ty contemplated, a more than condescending tone to her voice: “Your dad's workin' in the mine you said and your mom's a nurse.” 

“My mom's pregnant again so she's at home.” The tan blond boy grinned, pointing at Ty's belly: “She's gonna give you tens of thousands of tips if you want them... even if you don't.” 

“Hard pass... got a mom and a grandma nagging the whole day when I'm there.” She sighed: “Don't your parents believe in contraception?” 

“No. It's against god or some bullshit. Dad even wanted to get his thing unhooked but mom made such a fuss about it he didn't follow through.” 

Nick climbed into his car: “How many little shits did she put on this earth? I mean, you know what they say, quality is gettin' worse down the line.” 

Jacob looked only a little pissed by the comment but then forced himself to grin: “Eight. I've got eight siblings, I mean, I'd have more but they didn't all make it. Number nine is on it's way. And I'm the oldest. If I'm the pinnacle of quality there's a good chance the last one won't be able to write its name. Did you see my test scores?” 

“You ain't that dumb. And I'm the third of three so I'm the one lackin' quality.” Nick grinned patting Jacob's shoulder. 

“So cute.” Mike teased and then stretched: “So we're gonna drive now? Walmart first and then we're gonna destroy Megan's chances of ever gettin' that babysittin' gig back.”

The three other teens climbed into the Stevenson's pick-up, Mike immediately lit a joint and changed the radio from political talk to the country station. With Merle Haggard blaring they left the parking lot and headed towards the big store on the outskirts of town. They passed the trailer park and Ty sighed. 

“Somethin' up?” Erik asked, observing Nick following them. 

“Mom lost her job...again. Now we gotta move and she's got that mobile home she's considering. Grams still workin' but she's old and can only do so many shifts...” She looked sad and held her belly: “Shit... I didn't wanna pull y'all down.” 

“Y'ain't. We gonna be neighbors.” Mike grinned, moving an arm around her and she leaned against him. 

“I ain't gonna tell you whose kid it is.” The girl sighed.

“Ain't askin'.” The blond kissed her temple, grinning, when he thought about the fact she must smell the dirt on him. 

“Ain't you a sweet couple. When y'all start cookin' meth next to the farm tell me. I know how to stage a stand off against the cops.” Erik grinned and shifted gear to take the road towards the store. 

The neon signs illuminated a nearly empty parking lot. It wasn't that late. Only a little past ten but it looked like they walked into the graveyard shift. Apart from them the store was filled with lost souls who searched through the shelves to satiate their cravings or buy necessities with the money they made that day.   
Jacob grabbed Mike and dragged him towards the sweets, expecting the other to have the munchies too. The blond boys stood there for a moment and the tanned one kept on persuading the other to chose his favorite snack. No amount of arguing got the other to stop his rambling until Mike said he'd rather have something to drink. Erik walked around the corner, carrying everything Nick and Ty had chosen. 

“I hope y're payin' Mike.” The curly haired footballer admitted, pulling out close to eleven bucks from his pants: “I'm a bit short on cash.” 

“Thought you worked?” Jacob asked astonished, munching away on a pack of knock off Reese's pieces. 

“Dad's pissed we hung around the shop. So he's keepin' the money.” Nick shrugged: “At least I'm not forced to stay inside, like the others.”

“We should have a drink to bad parents.” Mike grinned, taking a can of Mountain Dew from Erik. 

“Thought you hated that shit?” Ty looked at the neon green design to which the blond shrugged. 

“Ah... Megan send the address. Let's get goin'.” Erik said and the five teens moved towards the checkout. 

Mike was a little taken aback, when he saw his cousin sitting behind one of the registers, chewing gum and twitching around. He nonetheless walked over to her with his can and the salad, Erik made him buy. The redhead followed Mike, while the others chose a different register to pay. Long after the blond had put the stuff down his cousin recognized who was standing in front of her. It took a moment until she spoke. Her speech slurred and no amount of make up could hide how destroyed she looked underneath. Her skin looked dry and scaly. Her lips, even though they were covered in lipstick, were dry and the corners of her mouth sore. 

“Hi Mike.” She forced out, the twitching getting worse. 

She managed to scan all the items even though she seemed to forget how to function halfway through. 

“So it's both of you?” Mike pulled one eyebrow up: “Did Doyle lose his job?” 

“No, he... he has backin' but 'twas a close one.” 

“Get rid of him and get back on your feet.” He said but there was no real conviction to his tone, while he saw her bruised thin fingers rummage through the cash to hand him his change.

“I'm fine Mike.” She said louder and started to ring up Erik's purchase. 

“Your mom's fuckin' worried.” He tried again but he noticed it was the wrong decision to mention Luann. 

“Fuck her. And fuck your... our dad. I don't wanna see those fuckers ever again. When Doyle's done with his shit here we'll move away.” She said, accepting the money and looking for change again. 

“And... Glenn? Did you talk to him?” Mike tried but she didn't even look at him, when she was finished giving the change back.

“Come on, let's go. Bye Linda.” Erik said, staring at her with a blank face. 

They waited in the parking lot for the others. 

“Man! Was that your hot cousin from Kevin's party? Shit! She's on meth?” Nick wouldn't stop talking about her until Mike nodded and sighed.

“Maybe it's heroin or painkillers. I dunno.” The blond shrugged. 

Ty made Nick stop talking with a mean stare and Jacob just looked confused. He had the decency to not ask about anything that had happened inside keeping his completely mouth shut. Getting back into the cars, they started their way to Megan's babysitting job.

They drove back into a wealthy neighborhood and walked up a driveway lined with rose bushes. Jacob started to whistle “rose garden” and made Ty giggle, when he started to sing quietly, making rockstar poses along the verses of the song. Megan opened the door before they could ring the bell. 

“Fuck. I didn't know... thought t'was only Erik and Mike but come on in.” She made them pass and pointed towards a large couch in an expensively furnished living room. 

Reba waved at them. Her dark hair was artfully arranged on top of her head. She was fully made up, wearing short shorts knee high socks and a tight shirt with a deep v that showed her cleavage. 

“Been workin'?” Ty asked grinning, falling onto the couch next to her. 

“Yeah, mom's been short on staff.” She grinned, pulling out a good number of crumpled up dollar bills: “Thought we could order pizza or shit. I'm gosh darn hungry.” 

The teens threw their rations on the coffee table. Most of them agreeing to the plan. Jacob leered at Reba's breasts and she grinned. 

“Like what you see?” 

“Sorry, but yeah. Where do you work?” 

“Mom's got a dirty old bar for the miners. Most of them are piss poor but they give a good tip if you show a bit of cleavage or ass.” She grinned, letting her long hair down. 

Ty started laughing: “As long as they just look, I'm down. Seems to pay better than the fuckin' diner.” 

“They get a bit handsy sometimes but nothing my mom ain't gonna take care off.” She grinned: “But don't start pregnant. That makes the men think about their own brats.” 

The girls kept on talking about the perks of being a waitress and the boys moved into the kitchen. Mike put on the exhaust hood and started to smoke a blunt, passing it around to the other boys. A few moments later Nick stared solemnly at the stove. 

“Did ya notice Washington's still followin' us 'round?” He stated and then pointed at the window. 

Since they hadn't put on the lights inside the kitchen, they could see the car parked in front of the house and Mike saw the man pointing a camera at the door. 

“Shit... why?” 

“Dunno. He's not lettin' us off the hook.” He sighed and turned to Erik: “Did the police talk to you?” 

“Yeah. They just asked what Mike and I did that night but they ain't lookin' into it I think. It's been a fuckin' accident.”

“Looks like it at least.” Jacob said coughing up weed smoke. 

“Has any of y'all found out more about the whole roofies incident?” Erik started and pulled Megan, who'd arrived suddenly, close to him. 

“No... nothin'.” Nick sighed. 

“You're walkin' funny Mike? Is somethin' wrong? Last time I limped like that this brute here happened.” She slung her arms around Erik's neck and let him pull her up into a kiss. 

“He made me train with him... fuckin' animal.” Mike got his blunt back and took a large drag. 

“Train?” She raised an eyebrow: “With his cock in your ass or just his stupid fitness regimen.”

“Who put a cock up your ass?” Ty came over grinning, Reba in tow who, standing upright, showed even more skin. 

“No one... fuck all y'all.” The blond boy laughed it off while Nick and Jacob looked curious but uncomfortable at the same time: “Ain't there a lack of pizza we gotta take care of?”

It turned out Reba had brought a shit ton of bottled beer from her mom's bar, all of it nearing it's expiration date. All of the teens were sufficiently drunk soon. When the pizza delivery guy came over he rung the bell, making the kids wake up again and soon the teens and the three little children sat in the living room devouring the fatty stuff. Jacob was really good with kids, making them enjoy themselves, playing with them and getting them to go back into bed without making a scene. 

“I'm gonna call you next time.” Megan grinned, taking two pills from her bag and noticing Mike's gaze: “It's not hillbilly heroin. They keep you awake. It's fuckin' one a.m. and we got school tomorrow.”

“When do the parents get back?” Ty suddenly looked up and brought them back into reality. 

“Shit... they'll be here soon. Two was the time they said but I can sleep here. Shit... and now everything smells of weed and beer...fuck.” 

Working together they cleaned the rooms and removed all of the garbage and empty bottles. Reba walked outside a few times to put everything into her car, when she came back one last time she rolled her eyes. 

“Washington's dad's still out there. But I called a friend of mine. He's a cop. They gonna make him leave.”

“You got cop friends?” Ty said with a doubtful expression. 

“Relax, it's my cousin.” She grinned: “This police station is a shit hole in it's own right. They got at least a few drunks and more than enough addicts. The new guy, think his name's Murphy? He transferred there 'cause he got a bit too much into the drugs up in Boston. Now, guess who's callin' in sick all the time.” 

“He's my cousin's boyfriend.” Mike started to grin: “He came over to my mom's place in hope to get something. He overdosed and passed out in my fuckin' shower.” 

“See! I knew it. Gonna tell Brent.” 

They watched how a police car got close. Two young cops exited and walked over to Mr. Washington. They confiscated his camera and threw the SD card away. He got angry but they kept calm, talking to him for a while and making him drive away escorted by them. 

“Coast clear.” Megan announced: “Now get the fuck out.” 

“Light a candle Meg.” Erik kissed her on the top of her head: “Everything stinks like pot.” 

“'cept for the two of you.” Nick snickered, pointing at Mike and him: “You smell like sweaty balls.” 

“Told you we trained.” Mike sighed. 

“There's such things called showers.” Reba winked and Jacob had to laugh too. 

Jacob left with Reba, while Nick took Ty with him. The boy's got into the old blue truck and Mike turned the radio back on. He nearly missed it at first but then he saw Erik frantically type on his phone. A sudden call was answered and the redhead looked paler by the second. 

“Be there in five.” The tall boy said a strange expression covering his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there lovely people, I hope you're alright. I've got a lot of long work days coming so I don't know how fast I'll be able to update, please keep that in mind :) 
> 
> Thank you, as always, for your support in any way shape or form :D


	85. Chapter 85

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be the most disturbing chapter yet, so be aware...

Back at the farm Erik jumped out of the car and ran towards the building. Mike followed him a little slower, keeping his eyes searching for anything suspicious. He noticed the kitchen door was open and dirty footsteps could be seen leading upstairs, where the tall redhead had vanished. Quickly he jumped up the stairs himself. The only light in the small corridor came from a small gap between the frame of one of the doors, Halden's room, Mike thought, when the door was pulled open completely. The young boy stood there naked, blood covered a good portion of his body. He was shivering, holding a curved hunting knife out in front of him. On the ground huffed a fat body. With a swift kick Erik, who towered above the figure on the ground, turned the body around. 

“Fuck you Fynn.” His face looked mostly blank. 

“Help me! He stabbed me in my stomach...” The large man said, ignoring the words uttered at him. 

“Why should I help you fat bastard?” 

“I'm gonna go to jail.” Halden cried out and Mike did the first thing that came to his mind and covered the boy with a blanket. 

“You're not gonna go to jail.” Erik turned around, his eyes calm, when they focused on his brother. 

“But... but he's dyin'.” The younger redhead wailed and let the knife fall down. 

“I'm gonna take care of it.” Erik kicked his older brother again, then he looked at Mike as if to check if he had a good idea. 

Mike was hugging the younger boy, who had insinuated the gesture, and just shrugged: “What did he do?” 

“He...” Halden only shivered and couldn't say it but it dawned on the older boys. 

“Fuckin' pig! You asshole.” Erik's foot connected with Fynn's shoulder and kicked it out of it's socket. 

The blond had bowed down and picked up the knife with a pair of rubber gloves he had produced from his jacket. He knelt next to the fat man and let the blade glide up and down his side. 

“D'you wan't him to survive?” He looked up at Halden. 

The boy hesitated for just one second then he shook his head. Mike nodded and sent the boy into the bathroom to clean himself. 

“Get every bit of blood out from under your nails. Bleach the shower down afterwards. Don't come back in here.” 

The two older boy's waited for him to leave before Erik turned around. 

“You raped our little brother, I... fuck you. Why?” 

Fynn didn't answer just stared into the void, blood kept dripping out his stomach. 

“Spit it out fuckface!” Erik started to shake him: “For fuckin' years mom dragged him from one doctor to another... t'was you who fucked him up.” 

Another kick made the fat ripple and more blood seeped out. The redhead walked up and down trying to reign himself in. His feelings got the better of him for a moment, when the other extended his hand again Erik just broke his brother's index finger. 

“FUUUUCK!” The tall teen growled more than shouted.

“Get your shit together Stevenson.” Mike hushed, smoking suddenly and checking the body: “Go get a large piece of tarp. Plastic, sturdy, non breathable.” 

The redhead moved out of the room and Mike leaned back against the wall, smoking his cigarette. 

“Thanks for helpin' man.” Fynn ground out. 

“I'm gonna get you out of here... if that's called helpin'. You decide.” Mike smiled a wicked smile and the evil edge escaped Fynn completely. 

Erik came back a large piece of black tarp in his hands. The boys laid it down on the floor and dragged the huge body on top. Bringing him downstairs was a feat and Mike had to rest a few times, not used to carrying cargo that heavy. They moved outside into the yard and it took a moment until the fat man realized he wasn't loaded onto the truck but moved towards his old home. When he was dragged past that too, he started to shake and move but Mike doubted Fynn was able to get up from the ground by himself even without a possibly fatal stab. 

A metal construction came into sight and a pungent smell permeated the air. Erik opened a door and they moved into one of the small metal buildings. The stench was nauseating, defeating any sense of smell after a while, especially when the tall redhead opened a hatch, revealing a black sea of rotting dirt. The fat man made an effort to thrash around but didn't get himself out of the boys' reach. 

With a fast move Mike cut the sleeve off Fynn's shirt, pulling it down over his hand and then knotting it together around the same arm he had removed it from. He still held the knife and put it over the little finger. Fynn tried to move away again but his weakened body didn't allow much more exertion. Erik looked down at his brother indifferent. When the sharp knife cut through muscle and flesh the tall redhead didn't even blink. His brother started screaming but the biogas plant didn't cary sound too well and there was no one for miles who could hear him anyway. Mike picked the finger up and let it dangle before the fat man's face. 

“Do you understand what you've done?” 

“Yes! Please get me to a hospital so they can sew it back on.” 

“Wrong answer.” Mike threw the finger into the black rotting mass, where it sank immediately. 

The fat man cursed and began to scream again, so the blond started to chop off the second digit, when Erik left the building for a moment. 

“Is it too bad for you to see your big bro suffer, you coward.” Fynn had turned to the door but was immediately pulled back to Mike's doing, when the knife took it's time to cut the larger bone of the ring finger. 

The blond didn't even question the fat redhead this time but threw the finger into the biomass right away. Fynn screamed again but to no avail. Then the door opened again and Erik came back with a hatchet. The sharp object glistened a little in the poor lighting. 

“FUCK! NO!” 

Mike cut off another finger when the body on the ground moved. A sudden plop made clear his other shoulder had popped back into the socket again. The thrashing got worse before the blond could resume his questioning, so he threw the finger away and cut another of. The fat flesh was easily cut but the index finger was more sinewy than the others and the bone was harder to push through. After a while he managed nonetheless. 

“Do you understand now?” 

“Yes, please. Please I'm sorry... ain't gonna do it again.” The fat man shivered from exertion and the color slowly vanished from his face together with the blood still running out his stomach. 

“Y'ain't.” Erik's blank stare was suddenly replaced by a dark and menacing look. 

With a single move he let the hatchet fall onto the ligated arm and removed the whole hand. Fynn just stared and fainted. 

“Man... I wanted to cut the last finger off too...” Mike looked a little cross, but threw the hand over into the black pit anyway. 

“Now he's out.” Erik shook his head: “He's always been a fuckin' pussy.” 

“Dweeb...” The blond shrugged and looked at the arm. 

The tall footballer let the hatchet fall down again and separated everything from the elbow down. Mike flung it into the pit again, listening to the muffled sound it made when connecting with the fermenting mass. He saw the other tie off each of his brother's legs with a strong rope. 

“Let's wake him up again.” Erik said and added: “Before he dies from blood loss through his stomach.” 

From one of his pockets Mike produced a spray and put it into Fynn's nose pumping a few times. The first reaction was him sneezing but then he opened his eyes and looked panicked from one to the other. 

“Welcome back kiddie fucker.” The blond grinned and moved away before the foamy spit from the other could hit him. 

“Y'ain't helpin' your current situation.” Erik started to hack away at the fat covered leg taking a lot of hits until the left foot was unattached. 

This time Mike threw it into the biomass before he bowed down again: “Do you understand now?” 

“What!!! What? Are you gonna leave me a cripple because I crippled my brother?” The fat redhead grunted, his face marred with seemingly excruciating pain but the sweet embrace of another blackout didn't come through the artificial adrenaline. 

“Ding ding ding. He's got it.” Mike grinned at Erik, who smiled as well, unconsciously moving his bloody fingers through his longer growing hair, staining it a darker red. 

“Please now. Let me go, I ain't gonna tell anyone.” Snot ran down the fat face. 

“Oh... and he lost it again.” The blond made a fake crying motion and watched Erik remove the other foot. 

“Wait!!! Wait!!! I'm gonna say I'm sorry! I'm gonna go to the court... please!” Fynn cried out loud, the pain making all color vanish from his face. 

“'course you will.” Erik moved outside again and Mike used the time to get rid of the right foot. 

“So, fat cripple. It's a good thing your brother's got a short fuse. I'd taken more time for this. He spared you a bunch of pain.” With a swift motion he had the last arm ligated and used the hatchet to precisely remove the little finger. 

The pain didn't really reach the other's brain. To many parts of him hurt and he shivered all over while the adrenaline made his body stay awake and probably alive. Mike shifted from one side to the other, getting nervous while waiting. 

“You gonna regret all of that. When the other Stevenson's get their hands on you filthy drugged up trailer trash.” Fynn spat and real hate filled his eyes this time. 

“You're confusing me with my cousin.” The blond grinned and removed thumb and ring finger flinging both into the rotting pit. 

The door opened and Erik came back with a nearly man sized axe. The object made him look, more than anything ever before, like one of his pillaging ancestors. With a strong hit he nearly cut through the fat covered lower leg in one go. Then he moved up, hacking the legs of his brother into the tiniest of cuts. Mike lifted one and showed Fynn the amount of fat and berated him for eating so much crap. One after the other he flung the pieces into the pit until only the fat torso remained. 

“Fuck you!!!” The power to cry out loud had left the fat man some time ago but that didn't stop him from cursing again and again. 

“Do you think it's enough?” Mike looked at Erik who just shrugged. 

“He's gonna sink anyway. There's no oxygen inside the muck so no way in hell he's gonna float.”

“Good, then let's give him the proper sendoff.” 

Mike cut the remainders of the pants open and moved the fat folds of the stomach away, immediately a strong smell hit them, when they saw the groin. Inside a nest of red locks was a tiny penis with equally underdeveloped testicles. The underside of the fat belly looked raw or at least severly chafed and everything smelled so disgusting it overpowered the stench of the biomass for a brief moment. A look of pure terror crossed Fynn's face but he had resigned, hearing his brother talking about him sinking.

A swift move of the knife removed the tiny organ, which was subsequently thrown into the pit. The second cut removed the testicles, both were thrown the way the other body parts had taken before. Fynn still screamed, even though he knew what was coming. Mike handled the knife again and stabbed into the other's stomach a few more times making him bleed more. Consciousness started to leave the fat man again, this time for good. The teens hoisted the him up and threw him down into the pit, listening to him wake up and scream before the liquid rot swallowed him whole. 

“That was... something.” Mike had pulled his gloves off, looked at the blood covered tarp and his bloody sleeves.

“I'm gonna fuck you. Now.” The redhead palmed his hard dick and the blond just nodded. 

He let the other pull him closer and accepted the tongue invading his mouth. Mike answered to the kiss with the same passion and the warm fuzzy feeling returned inside of him, when he felt the other moan into the kiss. Erik started to strip the blond of his clothes and threw them into a corner, his own clothes followed swift. Soon the both of them lay kissing on the bloody piece of plastic. Mike was lightheaded, feeling a blood covered hand pump his hard cock, making pre cum flow in copious amounts. Soon a hand kneaded his ass and a wet finger slipped inside him. 

“Don'tcha think I'm still loose enough?” The blond grinned and pushed back until the whole finger was buried inside him. 

“Slut.” Erik reciprocated the grin and kissed him again, adding another finger and feeling old cum leak from the hole. 

“Just do it. Fuck me in the blood of your dead brother. Sicko.” Mike smiled in earnest and let himself get manhandled onto his back. 

His left leg was hooked around Erik's strong shoulder the right moved around the broad back and pressed the redhead closer. A single push made the hard dick move fully into Mike. Slowly Erik began moving and noticed the blond moaning while they spread blood all over their naked bodies in the process. The thrusts were deep and slow. The redhead bottomed out with every single one of them and Mike just started to hug himself against him, as if his life depended on it. 

Even though the blond's body hurt from the afternoon, he let the other take him as he wanted. Somewhere in between he noticed the redhead's tears falling onto him while the sex continued hard and slow. Mike hugged him closer and kissed the tears away. 

“Sh... it's alright. “ He kept kissing the large boy on top of him and felt his desperation enter the kiss: “He's gone now. Halden's gonna be alright.”

The thrusts got harder and Mike started to moan again while his mouth got invaded by a hungry tongue over and over again. It took a long time for the redhead to cum even though they desperately rutted against each other, Mike spilled watching the blood cover them both now nearly completely. He tried to make his muscles move around the hard cock inside his ass but they were sore and he didn't manage to built any more friction. So he let Erik's hard cock move in and out until his own cock grew hard again, even though the soreness made his eyes water now. When the other spilled, the hot new cum made his stomach cramp but at the same time he managed to orgasm again himself, pumping his dick until the last drops had spilled. Cum and bloodstained the teens lay entangled on the tarp. 

“Come on. Let's clean this shit.” Mike started and the usual impassive look took over the redhead's face again. 

“Thanks.” The tall teen muttered, placing a last kiss on top of the other's head. 

The treacherous fuzzy feeling crept back inside Mike's stomach. They put their clothes back on and moved the tarp outside. Then they bleached the whole inside of the power plant down and cleaned the tarp with bleach and water. It took a while until they had removed all remainders of the events outside. 

Mike was scrubbing the floor in Halden's room, when the sun started to rise again. His ass hurt like hell but he managed to clean anyway. At some point the two teens had taken a significant amount of pure cocaine and their bodies pushed through the former tiredness. The blond warned the other about the comedown but Erik didn't care. The last thing they cleaned were their clothes and themselves. Mike was washing everything with cold water, while his hair dried in the warm bathroom air. The redhead soon threw their clothes in a dryer, then walked down where he started to prepare breakfast, making pancakes and frying bacon. 

Halden, who had drunk himself to sleep, awoke to the smell on the couch and slowly crawled into the kitchen, where his brother stood in front of the stove and the blond listened to the news while reading something in their chemistry book. 

“Where...?” The young boy asked. 

“Never been here. You've never seen anyone.” Mike said and flipped to the next page. 

“He ain't gonna be a problem anymore.” The tall redhead said: “How did he get here by the way?”

“Probably an old tractor. I heard a loud engine.” Halden sat down and looked from one older boy to the other: “Did you scare him away?” 

“Something alike, now stop yappin' and eat.” Mike pushed his own full plate over, accepting a coffee gladly and a new plate with a much less appreciative face. 

“Are you... are you still just friends?” Halden asked a little timid, watching the two boys standing around in their boxers. 

A moment of silence spread in the kitchen, interrupted only by the bluegrass coming from the radio. Erik looked at his brother raising one eyebrow. 

“Eat your pancakes.” He just said and carried on with frying bacon in the old skillet. 

“I... you're wearin' Erik's boxers?” Halden directed his question at Mike. 

“Yeah... didn't bring a pair for today.” He ate the smallest pieces of pancake he could possibly cut. 

The young boy accepted that he wouldn't get an answer to his questions and started to dig into the freshly made breakfast. Eating enough to receive praise from his older brother and a detailed advice on how to train for the day. The older redhead hugged him before Halden left with his school stuff to pick up his girlfriend.


	86. Chapter 86

The whole school was gathered in the gym. Ty was chewing gum and checking her nails. Hannah looked totally out of it, staring holes into the air. Kevin, Austin and Jacob were talking about the last evening the first kept swearing about his parents under his breath. Reba looked hung over and let Megan try to get her up to speed with different pills she produced from somewhere in her bag. Nick tried to talk to Ashley, who didn't look to happy about it, scooting away from him. Mike was physically tired enough to sleep then and there but the cocaine did what it was supposed to do and kept him sharp and awake. The redhead next to him seemed to practically project energy even though the panel of teachers and parents was trying to bore them to sleep. 

“... therefore you won't leave the library during study time without a floor pass.” Mrs. Brewer ended her long monotone talk and Mrs. Webb nodded from behind the parents. 

Mrs. Kramer, Mr. Schneider, Mr. Campbell and Mr. McMahon stood together shaking their heads to all of it. Principal Buchanan looked like he was ready to strangle Mrs. Webb as well as Mrs. Brewer. Mrs. Moore was talking to another teacher, whilst glancing towards the door where Mrs. Schneider stood with her large pregnant belly.

Mike's mom sat in between the group of parents, frantically moving her fingers over her phone. She had winked at her son once but apart from that she didn't acknowledge anything going on around her, even walking out of the gym in the middle of the school assembly to answer a call. Mrs. Washington was sitting on the seat furthest to the right from the students. She stared into the crowd but didn't seem to see anything. 

“Come on... finish the shit talkin'.” A footballer, Mike didn't know well, sighed. 

Heather was sitting in front of him and nodded along the speeches, while Jocelyn kept reading a book in her lap. The nerds sat as close to the panel of teachers and parents as possible, clearly hoping it would shield them from the violence. Nick had gotten Ashley to talk to him, despite it all and they glanced over to Ty and Mike the whole time. 

“They're still fuckin' yappin' about my belly worm.” She muttered, then pulled out her phone to show Mike a mobile home: “That's it.” 

“Ah... it's close to Shirl's mom. She's a bit... of a drunk. But not a mean one, she just...” 

“I get it. Had enough stepdads to know what you mean.” 

Mrs. Washington got up and said something with a dull and monotone voice that was even worse than Ashley's mother's. Something caught Mike's eyes and it was Cliff nodding in his direction and towards the woman speaking into the microphone. At first the blond didn't get what he was insinuating but then he stared baffled into her direction. This was a weird turn of events. 

“To your own safety the lockers will be checked during this week. Nobody will disclose the finding's, it's just a precaution because the drug problem is so rampant.” She sat back down, while most of the pupils muttered and groaned. 

“If any drugs will be found it will be shared with the police.” Mr. Wright said, looking in the back where his son sat. 

The blond looked back at his dad defiance in his eyes. 

“Old stinkin' fucker. He's keepin' weed and pills in the living room. And I'm fuckin' sure he snorts coke before he fucks his secretary.” Kevin muttered and pulled Hannah close. 

Mike turned towards the blond cheerleader: “You okay?”

“Yeah, just left the pills at home and took all of 'em in one go... stupid decision. I know.” Hannah whispered slurred. 

The old janitor started with the usual suspects. Neither Mike's locker nor Megan's had any suspicious contents. So he moved on to other people but until recess he hadn't found anything yet. 

The teens sat at their table. Mike moved the food around the dinner tray while Erik shoved everything into him, looking like he could pass out from the strenuous task.

“Two weeks 'til we got the shitty tests and it starts to snow again... fuck.” Ty complained and watched Ashley, who got to their table just then. 

“I'm learning through the nights all the time... I want it to be over.” The cheerleader said and sat close to Nick, who tried to kiss her forehead, but she moved out of his reach.

“Trouble in paradise.” Reba grinned and lifted one eyebrow.

“Man... I wanna sleep...” Erik said, resting his head on his arms. 

“We gotta train'” Kevin said and watched how Jacob enjoyed a massage to his crotch from Reba's naked foot under the table. 

Ashley shook her head at the sight: “Do you wanna get even more shit from the parents?”

“You're one to talk... yet, lately you've been kissin' your parents' asses.” Ty raised an eyebrow in anger and turned away from her, deeming the topic to be done. 

“Oh, fuck you Ty. I'm so sorry my parents care about me.” 

“What's that supposed to mean?” 

“Hannah, Kevin and Austin excluded your parents are the real problem! They lost all authority and look what it got us? Detention and murder.” The dark haired girl looked around and shook Nick's hand off: “You know what? I'm done with you. I wouldn't be surprised if any of y'all killed the boys.”

Her gaze wandered around and stalled at Mike: “Since you've entered my life everything's gone to shit.”

She jumped to her feet and left towards where Heather and Jocelyn were sitting. Ty was up faster than anyone could comprehend. In long strides she closed in on Ashley and with a right hook, that lacked nothing in terms of velocity and strength, she hit her right into the solar plexus. The cheerleader crushed in on herself and started to suck in air with panicked breaths. Ty turned around and walked back to her table. 

“That's it. I'm kickin' her off the team.”

“If you're still captain tomorrow.” Hannah pointed a slow moving hand at Mrs. Moore hurrying over. 

“Mrs. Dunn to the principal's office. Now.” Mrs. Moore's face was white and she looked unwell but a sternness could clearly be seen. 

“I'm makin' you captain, hun.” Ty stood up and followed the teacher under clapping and shouting from her peers. 

Ty wasn't back in Mr. Campbells class and she neither entered Mrs. Moore's, so she couldn't witness the weird events unfolding there. Suddenly principal Buchanan entered the room and called three people outside, one of them Cliff, who sunk together in his chair. The class sat there for a second in shock and total silence, while a plain girl and a rather overweight boy left the room together with the nerd. It took less than a second after the door was closed for the teens to start mumbling. 

“They got busted.” Somebody whistled and the rest of class nodded along. 

Mrs. Moore shot a gaze at the class and tried to calm the ruckus but she didn't manage to keep them quiet. Resigning she sat down behind her desk, waiting for the talk to recede on itself. When it kept going for a longer period of time she stood up and started to write the subject for their next essay on the blackboard. Mike copied it and focused closely on her. He could see something was off about her movements but he couldn't exactly tell what it was. 

The bell rang and Ty wasn't anywhere to be seen. Their little group moved outside, Ashley surpassing them, running as fast as possible towards the bus. 

“Can anyone tell me what the fuck is wrong with her?” Nick asked exasperated, looking worse for wear. 

“I don't know...” Kevin muttered, waiting for Hannah to arrive. 

“Think it's her parents.” Erik mumbled low, whilst letting his neck crack. 

“Lord no, stop.” Megan chimed in, scolding the redhead's behavior whilst walking towards them Reba in tow, who was so out of it, she had to be shoved into their direction.

“Shit, we gotta start trainin'. Sorry ladies.” Kevin grinned and waved for the other footballers to follow them. 

“You're one of the ladies.” Megan grinned and paated Mike on his shoulder: “Maybe you can join the cheerleaders. We lost two today.”

The blond raised an eyebrow, then he reached over her to grab the pompoms, she carried in the side pouches of her backpack. With his cigarette crushed between his lips, Mike started to scream and made fitting poses. 

“Gimme a F, gimme an U, gimme a C, gimme a K. Gimme a FUCK YOU.” The blond threw the pompoms back at Megan and took the cigarette out of his mouth again. 

“I gotta say, you got potential.” Ty came out of the building, looking nearly as bad as Reba, Hannah close on her heels. 

“What happened?” The girls were at her side immediately. 

“I'm no longer your captain and worse, I'm fuckin' suspended.” She shot Mike a look and he shook his head at the announcement. 

“What about the SATs?” 

“I'm allowed in to take 'em.” 

“At least somethin'.” 

“Yeah... so, Hannah is your captain now. Come on, run to the field and start practicin'.” 

The girls looked warily over their shoulders but did what they had to do. Mike kept standing next to her. 

“Who done you in?”

“Ashley's bigoted parents. Your mom fought for me to not be expelled and I think she's on the Brewer's shit list now.” 

“She's probably been on it before... she's still in there?” 

“Probably.” 

“Let's wait, she might take us home.” 

The two teens kept sitting outside and watched other people leave the premises. Mr. Schneider got practically dragged out by his wife but he managed to nod towards Mike in the process. Other parents moved into the school and Ty watched them a little baffled. 

“What are they doin' here?” 

“Ah, they pulled people out of Mrs. Moore's class. Probably found something.” 

“Don't tell me you got anything to do with it.” 

“Nope. Nothing.” 

“Why don't I believe you?” The brunette grinned and started to caress his hair, letting it glide through her fingers. 

“Why don't you come clear who knocked you up?”

“My business.”

“Same.” He grinned and kissed her on the forehead, waiting for his mother to exit the school.

Ros wasn't out half an hour later and Ty got cranky, so they ditched the idea and took the bus.


	87. Chapter 87

“Hey Shirl.” Mike smiled tired, watching the girl with the brown pigtails puzzle a large forest scene on a table. 

“Hi Mike, nice of you to play with us.” She grinned and scooted over so the tall boy could join her. 

While she moved the puzzle pieces around, the blond started to sort them by color. He was finished soon and looked around the large room they occupied with the kids. His eyes caught sight of the tall redhead.

Erik was sitting in a corner, watching two boys trying to throw a tiny softball into a tiny basket mostly hitting the ring or the backboard. Once in a while he stood up and threw it himself, succeeding close to every time. He yawned whilst correcting the boys' grip on the ball and occasionally their throws. 

Mike let his gaze wander further, focusing on Ashley, who was close to the priest, helping him to paint the birdhouses with some unruly boys. She glanced over to Mike, but back at the table every time she met his gaze. One of the boys started to snicker and showed his house around, he had put a poorly drawn dick next to the hole. The priest scolded him without much vigor and the boy kept on showing his work off to the others, ignoring the young man's gentle chiding.

Lucas had tried to keep out of any work, as usual and stuffed himself with the baked goods and sweets for the kids again. Jacob had noticed him evading any duties and dragged him over to some especially rowdy boys, making him explain maths, while the tan boy played chess with a pretty older girl. The blond watched them and noticed a shift in the footballers demeanor, he excused himself to Shirley and walked over to the chess board. 

“Keep your hands to yourself, Jake.” Mike murmured, when he walked past him. 

The footballer grinned and moved a little so the other could see the girl's naked foot massaging his crotch. 

“Hands free.”

The blond shook his head grinning and walked towards the redhead but Lucas suddenly got in front of him. He tried to walk past him but one of the smaller boy's hands suddenly touched his bicep. Mike looked down with an incredulous expression, too surprised by the other's boldness to actually do something. 

“It was you? Wasn't it?” The chubby boy whispered, grabbing the arm tighter. 

“Huh? Do you wanna vanish in a ditch?” Mike tried to shake the hand off, but Lucas kept his fingers hooked in the fabric of his shirt. 

“You hid the weed in the lockers. And... and the knife.” He exclaimed, his tone laden with conviction. 

“What? What the fuckin' hell are you yappin' about?” At last Mike pulled his arm free and straightened his back, looking down at the boy a lot more menacing than before. 

His hand had, unconsciously, moved to the knife in his own pocket. 

“They... they found a knife in Cliff's locker.” Lucas whispered nearly toneless. 

“You're shittin' me?” 

“No, I'm not. It was you, wasn't it?” 

“I didn't hide shit in any locker.” Mike was annoyed with the boy's mewling tone but astonished by the news and he wanted to know more. 

“Then you made someone.” Lucas was still talking, getting more self confident by any minute passing in which he was not being punched.

“No, I didn't, but shit... why did he bring a knife to school? I always thought he's smart.” The blond started grinning malevolently: “What's happenin' now?”

“Maybe he'll get expelled.” Tears welled up in the chubby boy's eyes, it didn't improve his looks in any way. 

“Oh the poor bastard.” Mike tried not to laugh out loud at the culmination of weird events: “And you'll be all alone without your soulmate.” 

Lucas looked angry but didn't respond to the obvious bait, he straightened his shoulders and moved over to the priest, helping out with the birdhouses. The boy with the obscene painted thing got paired with him immediately and started to protest, when the chubby boy covered the poorly drawn genital with more paint. 

Having endured the boring afternoon, Erik and Mike laid snuggled together on the bed in the blond's bedroom. None of them was awake enough to really talk, they only grunted when an interesting news story flashed on the bright screen in the otherwise dark room. The discovery of a lonely car was being covered now. The car, so much was sure, had been stolen, or better, a woman had driven off with it amidst the divorce from her cheating husband. The man was at the moment the only suspect in the case of her vanishing. She had been supposed to go to a job interview but never arrived there and the man so far had no alibi for Christmas, when she apparently vanished. 

“Shame...” Mike grinned, kissing the stubbly chin next to him, which prompted Erik to pull him closer.

The newscasters started talking about her, giving more inside into her personal life. After some hard facts the female moderator started to go off on the husband, making him responsible either way, since he had ruined the marriage by cheating. Her colleague tried to calm her, insinuating a few sessions of counseling could have saved the marriage thus the unfortunate woman would still be happy and well. The female host informed the viewers where to get counseling and the segment ended. Advertisements started to roll and Mike closed his eyes for a moment. 

He felt himself being shaken awake and looked up at the screen again. A picture of the Stevenson's farm got broadcasted at the moment. The barricades still in front of it, made clear that it stemmed from the day of the stand off. A final verdict in Erik's dad's case wasn't yet clear but they talked about multiple years and up to life. The redhead was relaxed, caressing the blond's head, that was resting on his broad chest. 

A sudden flash and the picture on the television screen changed another time and all of the Stevenson men were shown. Although a lot of them were already convicted of crimes some had been acquitted, a picture of Fynn was in the bottom corner. The news anchor was talking about the big trial and the hope some of the other Stevensons would incriminate Magnus further, even clear up Josh's murder in the process. Mike slowly grew more agitated again. 

“Shit... we never looked for your brother's car or tractor for that matter.” He sat up, trying to shake the tiredness off.

“Fuck... I was so fuckin' tired I completely forgot.” The redhead slowly sat up and got back to his feet. 

“Where the fuck should we bring the thing? How do you get rid of a fuckin' huge tractor?” Mike crawled out of the bed and stretched, searching for his discarded shoes. 

“You don't...” Erik's shoulders sacked. 

For a moment silence spread inside the room. Both boys looking a little lost at the prospect of being found out for killing the fat asshole, then slowly a grin started to spread on Mike's face. 

“Oh, but you can.” 

They both were on an insane amount of caffeine and cocaine when they drove the large rental towards the Stevenson's property. Erik had been on the lookout for Mr. Washington's car but didn't make it out in the sparsely trafficked streets. 

“The pig ain't there.” The footballer concluded, turning his attention back to the other.

“At least not his car...” Mike sighed, feeling the paranoia making the hair on his neck stand up: “We gotta check the fuckin' pictures he took.” 

“Too many lose ends... what about him? Could he have some sort of accident?” The footballer toyed nervously with the zipper of his jacket, the cocaine blasting through his tired mind.

“Doesn't seem wise, but if he's got shit on us... we might need to.” Mike left the main road and slowly drove over the uneven dirt road leading to the farmhouse.

“Your mom's still away?” The blond's whole body shivered and his hands started to tremble a little.

“Yeah.” Watching Mike made Erik even more nervous, so he stared out of the window, getting annoyed with just sitting still.

The boys drove around the different fields until they spotted the old battered car, so it hadn't been a tractor only a shitty Toyota. 

“You're gonna follow me.” Mike explained haphazardly and started to drive before the footballer had really had time to get out of the rolling vehicle.

Nonetheless Erik landed on his feet and jumped into the old car, starting the engine with the key that still stuck in the ignition. It roared like a tractor, that was for sure. He managed to drive behind the already accelerating rental. Carefully they made their way back to the street, driving past the trailer park and leaving their town. Nearly two hours later the cars climbed up an uneven road through the forest leading up to a clearing. The large cabin was just barely visible in the fog lying on the mountain. In front of it were only a new and an old pick up, the many cars from the Christmas party had been driven away. Glenn was sitting on the stairs smoking, he waved for a moment and then walked over to them. 

“What the fuck did you do?” He asked, after he had hugged his nephew. 

“His brother had a little problem and now we have a car that needs to vanish.”

“You didn't ask your dad?” Glenn looked a little suspicious and Mike shook his head. 

“No, he's got fed-troubles.” The blond answered and sighed. 

“Shit... you sure?” The older blond shook his head lighting a new cigarette. 

“Yeah. Linda's boyfriend's involved somehow.” 

“Damn...” Something in the older man's face looked like disappointment but Mike wasn't ready to ask his uncle if it was because of Linda or his dad.

The tall man walked around the car, looking at every detail: “Need to remove any traces of him and you, I guess?” 

Mike only nodded and started to smoke. His uncle walked over and lit his third cigarette on the already burning one. Erik stood next to Mike looking up into the sky, even through the fog a myriad of stars were visible in the remote countryside. Both of the teens were still very jittery, making Glenn raise his eyebrows and grin. 

“What was it? Blow?” He started to laugh: “You jump around like someone put fire ants in your breeches.” 

“Took the whole night to get rid of... you know.” Mike said and rubbed the back of his head.

“You did that alone?” Instead of scandalized, the older blond man looked impressed. 

“Yeah... you don't wanna know.” Erik said and his body involuntarily shook with energy once again. 

“You live on a farm? I got one too many ideas.” Mike's uncle laughed a bit and then looked up to the stars too, blowing his smoke into the rapidly cooling air. 

“Come on, get your asses back home and in your beds, if you even can sleep like that. I'm gonna take care of everythin'.” Glenn grinned and then added: “How's the tattoo?” 

“Perfect.” Mike smiled and turned back to his uncle: “I'm sorry, you know?” 

“Hmm?” The tall man stretched, yawned and watched big clouds rolling up in a short distance. 

“Dad totally threw you under the bus then...” The blond said and stepped a little closer to his uncle again. 

“It ain't that bad. It's not as if I hadn't been involved.” Then he looked over to Mike: “Take care of your mom. She's gettin' lured into Bobby's shit again.” 

“She's got her own shit goin' on now.” The blond boy sighed and turned around, when Erik put a hand on his shoulder. 

“We should go. There's another storm comin'.” He pointed at the horizon and the clouds building up more an more. 

“Thanks Glenn.” Mike said and hugged him again. 

“Come back when you wanna get more ink.” His uncle smiled and waved, when the boys slipped into the rental: “And you ain't gotta play it cool around me, I know what's goin' on between you two lovebirds.” 

Erik's face turned an unbecoming shade of pink, but Mike just grinned and waved back, starting their descend down the mountain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely people, I'm sick of work but next week's going to be shit too... I'm hope you're able to stay safe wherever you are. And thank you so much for any form of feedback. <3


	88. Chapter 88

They'd barely made it back in time before the worst of the storm hit. Mike was driving through the thick snow, slowly steering the rental through one snow drift after the other. When they finally reached the farm the blond was nearly too tired to even walk, but the other helped him over to the farmhouse. Erik unlocked the door and they hurried inside, closing the door behind them with some effort against the storm. The downstairs was fully lit and Halden lay half asleep on the couch, stirring, when he heard the older boys enter. He looked like hell but he nonetheless sat up. 

“Where'd you been? Please, don't... don't just leave me alone again.” He started crying and practically ran over to his older brother, who reluctantly hugged him. 

Mike sighed and walked into the kitchen, preparing hot chocolate with the things he found. He filled the hot liquid into two cups and brought them over into the living room, sitting down in the new recliner covered in floral print, Donna had chosen for her new interior. The two redheads sat there on the couch and Halden was huddled close to his older brother. Mike slowly gestured at the hot drinks, he had put onto a side table. Erik took a cup and started to drink, but Halden only stared at it warily. 

“Why ain't you drinkin' it?” He asked Mike.

“I don't give a rats ass about sweet shit, but you look like you need somethin' soothin'... and the huge baby next to you is gonna be jealous if I only make one for his little brother.” 

Carefully Halden took the drink, sipped a bit, then he suddenly stalled and looked from one older boy to the other: “What happened after... after you send me away?” 

“Nuthin'.” Erik said and looked into the fire place, where the wind pressed down on the flames. 

“Please... I please... I can't sleep. I'm always thinkin' he's now somewhere out there.” 

“He ain't.” Mike said and sighed. 

“Did I... did I do it?” Halden looked shocked: “I... I stabbed him into his stomach.” 

“No.” Erik shook his head again: “You don't get to blame yourself for anythin'. So stop askin'. Everything's okay now.” 

“What if someone find's him?”

“Nobody will.” Mike said and stared annoyed at the young boy: “If you keep askin', I'll make sure nobody's gonna find you either.” 

The younger boy turned white as a sheet and scooted closer, if that was even possible, to his older brother. 

“Relax, he's jokin'.” Erik said, but his face only showed a blank expression.

“But... I... I just wanna know what...” 

“No you don't, now quit yappin', nothin' ever happened. Nobody was ever here.” The taller redhead said softly but firmly and something in the tone of voice made his brother shudder violently for a moment but he kept quiet. 

“We gotta sleep. There might be school tomorrow.” Mike sighed and looked at the clock on the mantelpiece, showing that midnight had just passed. 

“Could... could we sleep... here?” Halden was shuddering again and Erik sighed. 

“Only one night.”

They hauled the mattresses downstairs and the older boys changed into their underwear to sleep in. All of them laid down, listening to the roaring storm outside and the occasional sounds from the animals, commenting on the weather. 

Mike felt Erik move over to him, after Halden's breathing had evened. A hand was pressed over his mouth, while the other wandered down into the shorts, he had borrowed in the morning. The hand moving over his crotch made him hard in no time. He felt the other's hard member poke against his backside and turned around, starting to kiss him softly. Their kiss deepened quickly and soon Erik was lying on top of the smaller, rutting against him, while trying to keep silent. The fabric of their shorts bunched up under the constant friction and Mike could feel a slight chaffing against his leg, but he didn't care. He felt the urge to let the other do what he wanted well up in him again, letting him kiss his breath away and smother him under his weight. Wet pre cum spread inside the shorts and got trapped between his stomach and the fabric. Only low grunts escaped their kiss, when Erik ejaculated first, the warm wetness spreading in his shorts dampened the cloth of Mike's too, before the blond spilled as well. For a moment the footballer rested his large body on top before he rolled over and pulled his blanket over himself. 

The alarm went off early enough and the boys awoke in the dark living room. The fire had died down and the room was icy cold. Mike grabbed the arm covering him and pulled the huge warm body closer, before he remembered Halden lying there too. Erik sighed, sat up and turned the alarm off. With chattering teeth he moved over to the fireplace and started a new fire, moving into other rooms, starting to rekindle the other cast iron stoves there too. It took some time until the warmth started to spread and slowly the frost on the windows began to thaw again. Mike turned over to Halden and watched the boy still sleeping soundly, Erik came back, dressed in casual clothes, throwing a large knitted sweater and a pair of his sweatpants over to Mike. 

“Come over.” He whispered, pointed towards the kitchen and left.

Mike quickly pulled the clothes on. He felt tiny again in the huge garments, sighing he crossed the hallway and entered the kitchen. 

“Let me guess. No snow day?” The blond nodded his thanks, when he grabbed the coffee handed over to him. 

“Haven't heard anythin' yet.” Erik sighed, busying himself with frying eggs on the stove, while he watched the blond walk over towards the door. 

“It's still snowin' like hell.” Mike sighed and fought his urge to grab a cigarette from his jacket: “We only got two weeks until the test... shit...” 

“Fuck tests...” The redhead nodded over to the living room: “What should we do 'bout him?” 

The blank expression on the tall boy's face was wavering, showing something like concern or unwillingness. It took a moment for the blond to figure out what Erik was insinuating, then he started to shake his head and grinned. 

“No. We're not killin' your baby brother.” Mike smiled and walked over hugging the footballer: “He just needs time.”

He stretched and kissed him on his bowed head, hugging him closer. Mike felt something wet sliding down his neck and moved a little so he could see the other's face. A little wet trace betrayed the few tears Erik had shed, now he only snuffled a little and kissed the other. His hands wandered down, cupping the blond's buttocks, kneading them for good measure. 

“Shit. You're really gay?” Halden stood inside the doorway and looked at the boys.

Erik practically dropped Mike and the blond took a defensive stand. 

“You ain't never talkin' to anyone 'bout it.” Erik looked like he was ready to kill his younger brother for good now. 

The smaller redhead lifted his hands and shook his head: “Like I give a fuck whatcha doin' with your dick. I ain't dad... or Fynn for that matter.” 

“You still can't tell anyone.” Mike sighed and turned towards the eggs, removing them from the stove. 

“You playin' straight? But dad's definitely not carin' anymore.” The boy sat down on the bench and let his gaze wander from one boy to the other. 

“Just shut up and eat the fuckin' eggs.” Erik pushed them over.

Halden took them sighing: “Can you just not fuck, when I'm lyin' next to you... that's gross.” 

Mike snorted: “You made us sleep there shithead.” 

A little annoyed the blond accepted a plate of eggs and toast for himself, while Erik was piling food on his own plate the house phone rang. Sighing he put his breakfast down and went over to pick up the call. From the talking the others could figure out that it was Donna on the other end of the line. 

“No? Haven't seen anyone? Why?” The talk carried on for a little while: “We're good. Yeah. Probably. 's stormin' and snowin' like there's no tomorrow.” 

He ended the talk and walked back into the kitchen. 

“Police been questionin' mom if Fynn contacted us. They need him for the trial but he's not where he's oughta be.” 

Halden went white and started to pick at his eggs: “When they ask us, we... what do we say?” 

“Halden.” Mike looked into his eyes again: “He was never here. You've never seen him since Christmas Eve and that's it.” 

“Yeah, but...”

“No but. Eat your eggs.” The blond finished his sentence and forced some of the breakfast down with his coffee. 

Lounging in the kitchen the boys listened to the local news declaring a snow day. Mike called his mom, to tell her he was staying with Erik, but didn't reach her at home. She picked the phone up and mumbled something about a lot of work, but he could hear his dad talking in the background. 

“You think it's smart to get involved in his shit?” Mike asked.

“He's involved in my shit. We gotta talk about that trust fund hun.” 

“Then let's talk.” 

“Later sweetie.” She hung up. 

“I'm gonna play video games all day.” Halden suddenly smiled and then looked at the older boys, like he just had remembered something: “Don't make me walk in on... you know... again, please?” 

“You gotta feed the chickens, then you can fuck off.” Erik grunted and took the rest of the eggs. 

Muttering the younger boy dressed in his winter clothes, giving his brother the finger and vanished into the snow. 

After hours of working on the farm and training the older boys got back into the house. Their bodies were tired beyond belief and the limp had returned into Mike's step. The last of the drugs left their systems and it was like letting the air out of a balloon. More lying than sitting the blond watched the other heating a stew his mom had prepared. Erik didn't comment on the blond ignoring his serving and passing it to Halden, who just arrived at the table.

“I'm so fuckin' tired too.” The younger boy talked nonstop about games and his friends and the older ones just listened. 

With the last bit of strength Mike carried himself over to one mattress and collapsed on it. He felt an indentation next to him and rolled closer, letting the redhead hug him, before he at last fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update for this weekend. Yay?


	89. Chapter 89

The bell ringing woke both of the boys and Erik looked over to the clock on the mantelpiece. It was just past four o'clock, so they had slept roughly three hours. Sighing the redhead got up, shrugging at Mike, who tried to rise as well. 

The footballer opened the door to two policemen. One of them he knew since two nights before and the younger man smiled at him brilliantly. 

“Hi Brent.” The redhead yawned more than said. 

“Hi Erik, can we come in.” 

“Sure thing, Sir.” The redhead moved over and led the policemen towards the kitchen. 

Mike waved at Brent from the couch, where he lounged watched music videos on Donnas new tv. 

“Ah, there you ended up.” He grinned: “Doesn't Sullivan have a home?” Brent asked turning towards Erik again. 

“We learned together and he's stuck here now, thanks to the weather, Sir.” The redhead gestured at the outside, the storm still driving snow against the windows, making the screen door clatter in its hinges. 

The comment made the two man smile, when they followed the huge boy into the cozy kitchen. 

“We're just here to ask you about your brother.” The other policeman chimed in, looking around the kitchen, staring longingly at the pot of stew on the stove. 

“You wanna bowl, Sir?” Erik asked and smiled his polite smile. 

“Thanks, but I can't possibly.” 

“I can fix it up in no time, Sir.” Erik turned the stove back on and offered to brew coffee, which was quickly accepted. 

After the cops were busy devouring the last of the stew and drinking the strong black coffee, the older started questioning again. 

“Did Fynn come over?” 

“Yeah, Christmas Eve he was here and didn't want to leave. My cousin Freya finally made him.” The redhead answered: “He was... quite... riled up.”

“I knew your other brother, Jensen, he never said anythin' bad 'bout him, but he was a loose cannon then. He's probably no better now?” Brent asked, taking one of the offered cookies. 

“No, he isn't.” Erik shook his head and sighed, out of the corner of his eye he noticed Mike moving upstairs, waving at the policemen. 

“Was he here after Christmas?” 

“Not that I know.” The large redhead shrugged and poured himself another coffee.

“Good. That's all we gotta know.” Brent sighed and emptied his cup. 

“Ain't there another brother?” The older cop asked, washing down the cookie with the rest of his coffee. 

“Yeah, Halden's playin' video games upstairs.”

“We gotta ask him too.” Brent said, but then he looked at Erik: “How old is he again?” 

“Fourteen. I'll get him, Sir.” Erik stood up and walked a few steps upstairs: “Halden.”

The boy walked down the stairs stretching, looking utterly relaxed and a little sleepy. The cops asked him the same questions and Halden answered all of them mostly the same as his older brother had before, he only added how weird Fynn had been on Christmas Eve and that he had tried to break into the house. He even added how his mom banned him from the property. The flushing of a toilet could be heard and Mike walked down again, leaning in the doorframe to the kitchen. 

“You haven't seen him since?” Brent asked Halden, taking another cookie. 

“No, Sir. Is he alright?” The young boy looked a little concerned. 

“He hasn't turned up for the court date, which is... unfortunate.” The older cop said, while he brushed the crumps off his clothes: “You can call us though, if he contacts you?” 

“Will do, Sir.” Erik answered and nodded towards the older man, who shot the boy a short well meaning smile. 

The policemen got up and walked towards the door. Brent cursed, when he saw the snow piling up on their car and the incessantly falling flakes getting blown everywhere. They left all the same, moving the vehicle over the treacherous grounds. 

“Well done.” Erik hugged his little brother, who stared into the void. 

“I... Mike gave me somethin' and now I feel like I'm floatin'.” Halden shuddered a little, trying to shake the feeling but his state didn't change in the slightest. 

“Well done you too.” The tall footballer gave the other a kiss on the mouth, pushing his tongue inside for good measure. 

“Ugh... gross! It's like parents kissin'.” Halden moved away as quickly as his state allowed, walking up the stairs again, ignoring the finger his brother gave him. 

Mike shrugged and hugged the tall redhead, moving closer towards him, rubbing against his muscular body. Without any trouble Erik lifted him up and kept on kissing him, moving his tongue against the other, playing with the wet muscle. All the while he kneaded Mike's butt and laughed a little, when the blond moaned wantonly. He made the other strip the borrowed sweater off and moved one hand over the exposed lithe chest. His strong fingers rested on the nipples giving them one after the other a little massage, before he went over them with his tongue. Mike let him do what he wanted and grabbed the back of the head, letting his own hands rest in the soft red hair. 

A few moments later Mike was carried over into the living room and put onto one of the mattresses. He felt the loss of the sweatpants and boxers and suddenly laid completely exposed in front of the other, who was still fully clothed. Erik pushed the long white legs apart and forced them upwards to uncover the hole. He licked a long stripe up over the taint and balls until he reached the tip of the glans, making the cock raise to full height. Mike shuddered and covered his eyes, enjoying the other pumping his erection whilst fingering him open. His breath hitched, when a cold slippery substance spread over his rim and the fingers began to move in and out more smoothly but also quicker than before. The other did his best to not stimulate him enough to cum, a hand grasped his length firmly, when eventually his orgasm tried to break free.

He gazed down, when he heard the rustle of fabric and saw Erik pulling out his own erection. The head was already wet with pre cum. With a wet hand he slicked himself up and buried his cock inside the blond, who arched his back to accommodate him. It took a few rough thrusts and Erik seemed to forget there was an actual human being underneath him. He started to ram himself inside and completely neglected the blond for a moment. Just when Mike pulled him down and started to kiss him again, rubbing his weeping cock against the wool of the other's sweater, the redhead came back to his senses, massaging his length furiously in unison with the hard thrusts. Erik soon released inside the blond and grinned, when he saw the other shudder, while his cock leaked cum between them, covering the knitted sweater and the naked skin. 

“Shit...” Mike sighed. 

“Hmm?” Erik collapsed on top of him, resting his head in the crook of the blond's neck. 

“I gotta stop lettin' you get through with everythin'.” 

The redhead moved out of him and kept lying in between Mike's spread legs, cum glueing them together. The smaller boy hugged the body pressing him into the mattress and placed a kiss on the top of the head resting against him, ignoring the warm feeling inside as best he could. 

“We gotta check what Washington's got on us.” He sighed, feeling the other drift back to sleep. 

“Today? It's a fuckin' blizzard out there.” Erik mumbled snuggling closer and making it hard for the blond to breathe. 

“Let's just check what's up with him... or his wife for that matter. She gave the nerds the roofies, y'know.” The blond felt the other stir a little. 

“Why?” The taller grunted eyes closed. 

“Dunno.” Mike caressed the fine red hair and noticed how long it had already gotten: “I like your hair better like that.” 

“Mhh.” Slow even breathing was coming from the other, which made Mike sigh. 

He tried to move his own very naked body out from under the sleeping giant but didn't really manage to get far. In resignation he grabbed his phone and just set an alarm for an hour later, then he drifted off into sleep himself. 

It was later that evening and the older boys were sitting at the table, practicing essays, when Halden came back down the stairs. 

“You look like shit.” The younger boy grinned and then scrunched his nose: “And it smells bad. Did you do it in the livin' room? Fuckin' pigs.” 

“Shut it Halden.” Erik pointed towards an alarm-clock and the younger boy walked over to take care of their dinner. 

When the alarm went off, Mike stretched his arm over the table, grabbing the other's essay and starting to skim over it. 

“You gotta take the author's writin' more into account, dipshit.” He sighed, sipping his slowly warming sweat tea. 

“I don't get why I gotta write this shit... I'm not fuckin' Shakespeare... or Mark Twain or whoever else.” Erik huffed and stepped up to help his brother, who moved further away from him, every time he got near.

“...was a paragraph by T.H. White... Man, grammar is a thing, you know.” Mike sighed deeply and sipped from his glass again: “Is somethin' wrong Halden?” 

“No... just... you reek. Both of you.” The younger ducked away from his brother, when he smelled his armpit. 

“... alright. I'll admit it, we go wash, but if you burn dinner I'm gonna make you regret it the rest of this goddamn' week.” Erik nodded towards the upstairs and Mike moved away from the bench, following him to the staircase. 

They entered the bathroom and immediately Mike pushed the other towards the tub, stripping him of his pants and moving his shirt up. Erik was surprised by the eagerness but in no way averse to the action. He stepped into the tub, starting the shower, waiting for the water to warm. Mike followed him, after he had discarded his clothes and began to suck the redheads half hard dick until the erection stood to full height. His tongue slowly mapped out the shaft, then he swallowed the whole length and started to bop his head back and forth. 

Erik let the water spray from the top, grabbing the shower mount as well as the curtain rod to steady himself. Suddenly a thoroughly wet finger entered his ass and moved around until he felt a jolt of pleasure making pre cum spilled from the tip of his length. Mike kept sucking the cock but grinned, when the large body shook from the foreign sensation. The blond started to rub himself against one of the legs in front of him, humping it like a dog in heat, leaving traces of pre cum in the soft ginger hair. 

Carefully he moved his finger around the tight ring of muscle widening it in the process and then inserted a second one. Erik's knees buckled a little, when both digits attacked his prostate and soon he spilled his load down the warm throat, making Mike choke a little. After he had regained his breath the blond moved up with a shit-eating grin on his face. 

“Someday I'm gonna climb you like a fuckin' mountain.” He grinned still, when the other pushed him roughly against the tiled wall and pushed two of his thick fingers inside. 

Without holding back in the slightest, Mike fucked himself on the fingers, moaning loudly and urging the other to put more inside. Soon the third finger was moved in and then a fourth shortly after. The old cum ran out of the blond and over the redhead's hand, getting washed away by the water falling down from the shower head. Mike tried to stroke his weeping dick, but the other kept his hands pressed against the tiles. A long loud moan escaped the blond, when he spilled from the stimulation against his prostate alone. 

“As long as you beg me to get your ass stuffed, I'm doubtin' you ever comin' close to climbin' me.” Erik whispered in his ear, licking along the lobe and accepted the slight jab against his broad chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise update... and a clearly articulated "fuck work" from me to any corporation and employer ever. I hope you're all well and thank you for all your feedback. It is - as always - very appreciated. 
> 
> (I'm sitting outside at the moment and watch my neighbors try not to kill themselves while frying frozen goods... it's the little things :D )


	90. Chapter 90

They had exchanged the rental for another one. Mike payed cash again, making smalltalk with an annoyed looking Jay, who wasn't enjoying having to work during a snowstorm, even though the snowfall had calmed significantly. After the exchange of money as well as weed they climbed into an old battered looking station wagon. 

Slowly they crept over the snowed in street and drove towards the motel, watching how the snow came down heavier again but the wind mostly let up. Mike parked the car in short distance to the road, driving a little bit into the looming woods. When they opened the doors, the silence was all encompassing, the scrunching of snow under their feet was the only sound and even that got swallowed by the winter scenery quickly. Carefully they walked through the snow drifts, avoiding the deepest parts to leave as little tracks as possible and slowly crept up to the flesh colored building that stood there forlorn in the cold weather, looking like some sort of anti advertisement for their region. Washington's demoted police car stood in the parking lot but more vehicles were parked in front of the motel and lights shone out of a few windows. 

They quietly walked around the long building, trying to get to the back of it. Mike had checked for cameras before and made sure, none were directed towards the premises. He had only found one camera on the inside, watching the clerk and the register. Still, he couldn't completely discount there being more besides the one he had discovered, so they scanned the outside for anything out of the ordinary. Except for very obvious signs of neglect they didn't find anything. They counted the windows on the backside, considering where they had to slowly crouch towards. When they reached the one, they had settled on, Erik got down on his knees and peeked inside, jerking his head back almost immediately. 

“There's more people inside.” He whispered, trying to hide his massive form out of sight from the occupants.

“Who? His wife?” Mike shivered in equal parts from the cold as well as the tension and kept his body pressed to the side of the building, trying at the same time not to rattle anything that would prompt anyone to look outside.

“Yeah, definitely. But others too.” Erik peeked inside again carefully and slowly moved his head down: “Shit. Ashley's inside, her parents too and another man. I can't make out who it is.” 

Mike used the camera of his phone to snap a picture, only just remembering to deactivate auto-flash in time. He pulled the phone back and sat down next to Erik, ignoring the cold creeping into his bones. 

“Is that...” He zoomed in on the picture: “That's Josh's dad? Isn't it?” 

“Yeah, you're right. It's him, but... who's the guy in the suit?” Erik pointed at another man. 

“Shit... I don't know and I don't know people in suits...except...” Mike swallowed hard: “Fuck, let's get back to the car.” 

The boys took an even longer route to get back to their car, both of them thanking the ghastly weather picking up speed again, obscuring them in between the thick white flakes. Inside Mike reopened the picture on his phone, shivering violently in his seat but they didn't dare to turn the heater on. Annoyed from the constant shaking, the redhead pulled the other boy, over and made him sit on his lap, so he could watch the screen over the smaller teen's shoulder. He still had to stretch quite a bit, since their height difference wasn't that significant. 

“Okay, that's definitely Mrs. Washington. Ashley and her parents. Mr. Washington stands with his back to the camera, then we've got Mr. Reyes and the suit. Shit. That's an agent.” Mike put both his hands over his face and sighed: “If they're in it, they must have found evidence somewhere.” 

“But... when Josh's parents are there? ...they found a fuckin' connection?” The redhead stared blankly out of the window and suddenly stretched his arm out over the phone. 

Mike knew what to do and shoved it into his jeans, slumping a little on the other's lap, clearly noticing how a hard cock pressed against his ass. A car drove past them and then two more. They could recognize the Brewer's vehicle and Mrs. Washington behind the steering wheel of another. The next car was a much nicer black sedan. Erik turned around and watched it intently. Another car passed by slower and they saw a single man handling a phone whilst driving. The redhead looked at the last car too and then turned around again. 

“NUW-7763 and RKT-9801 one of them's the agent's the other's Josh's dad.” He exclaimed and Mike hurried to type the license plates into his phone. 

“So, we're driving over to the Reyes, checking which is theirs?” Mike asked but put his phone away fast again, when another car drove past them. 

Both recognized Mr. Washington's old vehicle immediately and tried to hide in their own rental as well as they were able to, sitting in one seat. 

“Or we could follow the old fuck?” Erik suggested, watching the car move along the lonely road. 

“... okay, checking on the Reyes can wait until we know where he makes his stakeout.” The blond nodded, a little slow in leaving the warm place in the other's lap to get behind the wheel again. 

With a lot of distance they followed the old demoted police car and crept through the snow covered streets of the nightly town. When Mike noticed the direction, the other took, his heart sank a little, recognizing his street. They passed the man with their rental, when he parked his car in front of his mom's house. The man had his camera pointed at the mostly dark house, only the large windows next to the door were illuminated. Only his two cars stood parked in the driveway so Mike guessed his mom wasn't home, because no expensive rental could be seen. He steered their vehicle into one of the next side streets and parked it close to the pavement. 

The boys kept mostly silent after killing the engine, only using the windshield wipers occasionally to still see something. The snowfall had calmed down a little again but the looming dark clouds didn't seem like it would stay that way. Inside the parked car their breath was visible in the cold air, hanging in front of their faces every time one of them yawned or said a word. When nothing happened for a while, Mike got back into Erik's lap. The latter had opened his jacket, pulling the blond against his warm body. For nearly an hour they kept sitting like that, before Mike left the car to check around the corner, if the police man was still there. He tried to walk where the ground wasn't even, so his footprints wouldn't be too visible and he made an effort to stay inside his path, when coming back.

“Still there?” Erik asked and accepted a nod as an answer, when Mike crawled back onto his lap, this time facing him, sneaking his hands behind the other's back, to get them warm again. 

He hid his face against the others shirt, taking in the redheads very own smell and enjoying the closeness. The latter snuck his hands into the back pockets of the smaller teen's jeans, kneading his ass a little, grinning against his head, when he felt an erection pressing against him. 

“We gotta watch the fuckin' bastard...” Mike said without any conviction to his tone, turning his head up and letting his lips get captured by a soft kiss. 

Erik shoved his tongue inside the blond's mouth, exploring the well known area like it was the first time they kissed. A grin spread on his face, when the blond began rolling his pelvis against him, his own cock already hard for a while. 

“Gettin' a boner from makin' out with a guy? Fuckin' fag.” Mike whispered into his ear, while his hands were busy, opening the other's jeans. 

“'m not the one playin with another guy's dick.” The redhead grinned, but helped getting his cock out. 

Mike freed his own erection and spat into his hand, starting to rub them together. A few moments later Erik recaptured his lips, forcing his tongue back inside the other mouth, grinning at the little moans the other tried to suppress. His hands kneaded the blond's buttocks, grabbing the little flesh there with nearly bruising force. Mike kept pumping their lengths, mixing their pre cum and spreading it over them. Breathless they rested their foreheads against each other, before getting back into the kiss. 

Erik knew he wouldn't last much longer, feeling Mike's hands always putting the right amount of force into his pumps, shuddering with every slight touch of the thumb against his glans. His cock dripped pre cum and he could feel his balls drawing close. A quick pump from the other combined with a swift pulling back of his foreskin made him spill between them, covering Mike's hand and a bit of his jacket too. The blond stroked him through his orgasm and shot his load only a few seconds later, shuddering and rolling his pelvis hard against him, distributing his cum over their cocks too. 

“Shit...” Mike sighed, kissing him again: “Gotta check on the pig.”

Erik grabbed his hand and licked a stripe of cum away, making the blond gape at the action, before swallowing hard. 

“Faggot.” He grinned, but kissed him immediately, chasing the taste. 

It took more than three hours until Mr. Washington's car was moved, both of them checking on it again and again. At last it was Mrs. Parker who made the former cop drive away, carrying her shotgun and shouting loudly about letting her dogs out. 

Mr. Washington moved past them and fortunately didn't check the parked car, when he turned around. Mike started their vehicle again and followed Washington in a distance. They watched him drive by all of the homes of their friends until he parked his car next to an old bar. 

“That's Reba's mom's.” Erik grunted: “Dunno if he's finished or if he's just checkin'.” 

“Let's wait then.” The blond answered but they didn't have to wait long. 

A good looking woman in her late forties suddenly opened the door, screaming profanities at Mr. Washington and kicking him out of the bar, throwing something for good measure. She pointed at him first and then at his car. A man, resembling Jacob in an uncanny way, suddenly stood in front of the door, getting backup by four or more other men. 

“Get the fuck out.” The blond man shouted, giving Mr. Washington the finger. 

When he tried to move back towards the bar another man pushed him: “You gotta be ashamed of yourself.” 

“Leave the fuckin' kids alone, asshole.” Another man said and grabbed the camera from his hands: “Let's have a look. Are you a real estate manager now, shithead?” 

A woman moved next to the first man, who had helped to kick Mr. Washington out. Mike recognized his mom immediately.

“Do you think it's funny? Stop takin' fuckin' pictures of my fuckin' house. I already told your wife but I'm gonna tell the police too.” Ros said.

“Tell them Sullivan. Then I'm gonna tell them how your husband's trafickin' drugs through the whole country.” Mr. Washington answered but he was suddenly grabbed by his collar by one of the other men. 

“Listen now, nig nog, be glad Stevenson cannot get your ass for followin' his boy 'round. Now leave and let the kids be.” The man threw Mr. Washington more than he let him go, making him slip a little on the snow, when he tried to catch his footing again.

“Come on guys, there's no need for that kinda language.” Ros said, turning towards Mr. Washington again: “I'm terribly sorry for your loss, but neither my son nor any of the other kids got anythin' to do with it. So just stop.” 

Mr. Washington looked like he wanted to talk again, but the woman, who had thrown him out of the bar, started speaking again. 

“Good lord, Andre, get your … behind out of my parkin' lot.” The crowd watched how he got back into the car and drove away, then the woman started to usher them back inside and closed the door again. 

“Well... that was... somethin'.” Mike sighed, turning over to Erik, who looked a little pale. 

“I never knew... oh fuck... it's weird to hear someone talkin' 'bout my dad.” The redhead sighed but quickly got a hold of himself: “Now, are we gonna follow him?” 

“Just a bit to make sure he's not checkin' on the Reyes or Brewers I'd say.” Mike answered, looking concerned: “You okay?” 

“Yeah, just... I mean, I knew my dad's a fuckin' racist and shit but... hearin' it like that... fuck.” 

The blond started to laugh a little: “You killed a bunch of people and that's the thing you're worryin' 'bout?”

Mike started the engine again and followed Mr. Washington's car, but then turned towards the Reyes' home, when they saw him take the road back towards the motel. Slowly they drove through the street, watching the dark windows of most buildings until they reached the Brewer's house. In the driveway across the street stood a car, reading the license plate they saw the “NUW-7763”. 

“So, agent's got RKT-9801.” Said Mike, checking his phone. 

“Yeah, what are we gonna do with those news?” Erik asked.

“Dunno, but we gotta keep our eyes open and maybe start usin' less rentals from one place. I don't know if we can trust Jay that much.” He sighed. 

“Where are we gonna go now?” The redhead yawned. 

“I wanna talk to my dad but it's gotta wait. Let's return the car first.” 

They drove towards the rental place and Mike talked to Jay for a few minutes, shoving something over the counter, then they walked through the streets towards Mike's mom's house. An expensive car was parked in front of the garage now and the lights in the kitchen were turned on. Mike opened the door and entered, minding his mom's reaction would he just take his car without saying “hello”.

The boys came face to face with something they were really not supposed to see. 

“MOM?” Mike said astonished, looking at his mother lying on the couch, getting eaten out by her former husband, who simultaneously got fucked hard by none other than Jacob's dad. 

“Shit! Mike, ah... stop it Bob. Shit.” 

“I'm just gonna fix us somethin' to drink and then we're outta here.” Mike steered the redhead over to the kitchen and just shook his head laughing. 

After the two boy's had nearly finished their sugary drinks and a line of coke each, Ros moved over in a flawless looking silk bathrobe that hit her in all the right places. A slight blush was creeping over her face and she coughed slightly. 

“Sorry boys, but you gotta keep that to yourselves.” She grinned a little embarrassed. 

“Will do, M'am.” Erik said, staring at her with the blank face he so often resorted to.

“Well, fuck. So, you and dad?” Mike insinuated. 

“Not really, no, mostly business but... who said we couldn't have a little fun?” Ros said, blushing even more, which made her look younger than her usual ageless beauty. 

“I don't wanna know, actually, I think we're gonna leave.” The blond said and evaded the hug his mom was initiating: “Bye mom.”

“Where'd you two been anyway?” She looked at Erik skeptically. 

“We've been at my place and then came here to get Mike's car, M'am.” He just answered with his blank stare.

“Did you walk again? You gonna freeze to death one day.” She just shook her head and watched them leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise update :D


	91. Chapter 91

It was silent in the old farm house, except for the radio running in the kitchen. Complete darkness spread outside, only the snowflakes reflecting the light from the kitchen window allowed a guess that anything at all was still out there. The storm had picked up again and Donna just had called to inform them, she wouldn't be home the following day either. Erik had scolded Halden for staying up so late and made him go to bed, after forcing him to help remove the mattresses from the living room. The taller boy had just been occupied with putting more wood inside the stoves so they wouldn't wake to a completely cold house again. Now he was back in the kitchen, channeling his energy into some exercise.

“Why the fuck is an agent here?” Mike mused, whilst barricading the door to the kitchen, which had rattled noisily in its hinges.

“Dunno, they must've found somethin'.” The footballer yawned but busied himself doing pushups in his boxers, their little high still keeping him awake. 

“Yeah, but how? And what...” Mike sighed, drinking from a beer he had fished out of the fridge. 

“Can't you find out somehow?” The taller boy changed to practice his pushups one handed. 

“I... I don't know. We gotta look into the police investigation. Seems risky...” Mike said and then stalled: “We gotta get back to my place, I need my laptop.”

“...but not tonight.” Erik stood up and hugged the other, kissing him softly and then crowded him against the double doored fridge, taking the beer and emptying it in one gulp. 

“Stop takin' it so lightly. We could fuckin' go to jail...” The blond tried to move away, but didn't manage to move the large body in front of him. 

“We're just gonna run away and start somewhere new, if it turns out that way.” The redhead let his hand glide down into the other's pants, grabbing the slowly reacting cock. 

“With what? We gotta have at least some money... and ah...” Mike halfheartedly tried to fight the other off one last time, but the sudden heat spread in his body again and the weird warm feeling kept making him stupid. 

Soon he was facing the fridge, while the familiar sensation of getting fingered open was reaching his brain. Erik had opted to use some of the oil standing next to the stove, to coat his hand. The filthy sound of the oiled up slide overpowered the soft voice of Emmylou Harris coming from the radio. The blond braced himself against the fridge and shuddered, when the fingers were replaced by the hard cock, that resumed the assault against his prostate. Soon his own erection smeared pre cum over the stainless steel doors, while he felt his legs start to give out under him. He was pushed onto the tips of his toes so Erik could enter him more comfortably and the strain made him shiver even more. On instinct alone he pulled himself up a little on the door frame of the fridge, while the other had his way with him. Every move made the blond shake and he rested his face against the cold surface, his breath leaving a spot of condensation on the silvery metal.

A sudden increase in pace made Mike shiver. He moaned loudly, when, after a while intense heat and pleasure cursed through him, making his arms weak, letting him slump back on the hard cock, which prompted him to momentarily loose lucidity. After a while of mindless moaning he was able to focus again, so he looked down but his own erection was sliding against the fridge as hard as before and the other still fucked into him relentlessly, making the large device shake with every thrust. The hand pumping his cock felt too much, even though he hadn't spilled yet. Stars crossed into his vision, making everything seem strange and far away. He shot his semen against the cold surface, where it stuck in obscene thick white splotches and felt the muscles inside of him cramp up, when the other filled him with his release. 

It took a long time for the blond to regain his composure, he didn't even chastise the other for leaving multiple marks on his back. When he was put back onto his feet his legs buckled and he slid down to the floor, resting his tired body against the cum stained fridge. 

“Did I hurt you?” Erik suddenly kneeled next to him, caressing his neck, trying to massage his back with large but surprisingly tender hands. 

“No... I... I don't know... it was strange.” The blond looked down and touched his limp dick, feeling along the sensitive flesh for a moment. 

“You sounded like it was good... so... I just kept goin'.” The large boy looked lost and Mike reached up to hug him. 

“Nothin' went wrong, I... I think... I came... you know... dry?” The blond sighed and hung his head a little ashamed: “Shit, it felt weird. I dunno if I liked it.” 

“You came from your ass alone?” Erik tried not to grin but it seemed hard for him to hide it. 

“Yeah, think so... it happened once before, when... when you fucked me against the window, but I was so stoned that my brain didn't get it then. Shit... I'm your fuckin' bitch, ain't I?” Shame was still the overpowering emotion on Mike's face, when he felt the other kiss him decidedly sweetly. 

“I'm fuckin' blessed with you.” The redhead murmured and picked the other up, to carry him upstairs. 

The warm feeling and the slight notion of being a very gay damsel in distress nearly made Mike vomit all over them both.

For hours they sat in the cold trailer now. Mike was trying to gather informations something out about the police investigation, while Erik worked through the math problems. School had been cancelled again so they had been sent multiple sheets filled with test questions in preparation for their exam. 

“For fuck's sake!” Mike shook his head, he had smoked nearly a whole pack of cigarettes and drunk next to a gallon of coffee whilst typing on his laptop. 

“Hmm?” Erik moved his head up and just realized, where he was, the Ritalin slowly leaving his brain. 

“I've got their mails but they must keep the rest on fuckin' paper and paper alone. None of the shit's digitalized. FUCK!” The blond sighed and emptied his cup again, quickly refilling it with more lukewarm black liquid.

“What's in the mails?” The footballer asked, standing up to turn the flimsy electric heater up again, when he noticed the cold surrounding them. 

“Okay, so they informed the state police of the vandalism in school but they declined to work with 'em. Even though our parents... yes, your mom too... gave them a list of signatures demandin' help. Then there's a bunch of fuckery 'bout tryin' to blame your dad for Josh's murder, which, by the way, doesn't work because they lost the fuckin' samples and got no weapon whatsoever. And then there's five official requests to exhume Deacon by Washington, all declined 'cause the coroner deemed it an accident. Also, they're seemingly not investigatin' Reggie's murder at all... talk 'bout systemic racism...” Mike looked exasperated but slowly closed the systems he had running. 

“So, none of that shit tells us why there's a fuckin' agent runnin' 'round, meetin' with Washington and the others... shit. But maybe they're not onto us and it's somethin' different?” The redhead seemed a little too hopeful, getting up and grabbing a mug for himself, filling it with a sugary drink, just shrugging when Mike raised his eyebrow at the choice. 

“So why is he here? When it's not the killings?” The blond sighed and grabbed the others homework: “You gotta read over the curve sketching, otherwise it looks good.” 

“Didn't Murphy talk about an agent?” Erik looked over to Linda's trailer and sat down immediately again. 

“Yeah, he's somehow a contact for one of them...” Mike looked into the same direction as the tall redhead, when the door to the trailer was opened and his dad as well as his uncle walked inside. 

“Long time no see.” Glenn waved at the boys and Bob looked a little caught, but tried to hide his feelings behind a smile. 

“Hi Glenn, hi dad.” The blond smirked and relished in having the upper hand, remembering all too well what actions his parents had been involved in the night before.

“Mike... please, just forget about it.” His dad said and took a cup to fill it with coffee: “Whatcha doin' here anyway?” 

“Learnin'. Erik's brother's havin' friends over.” Mike just professed, which was only partially true, because Halden's girlfriend was coming over later. 

“So you're abandonin' him with all the work on the farm. How very nice of you.” Glenn looked over to the older boys, a slight grin betraying the insincerity of his scolding words. 

“Oh, bless his little heart.” Erik rolled his eyes and muttered: “Ain't like he's ever gotta do much.” 

Mike, who had never heard the other complain about his duties, had to smile as wide as his father did at the comment and especially the wording. For a few moments the four stood respectively sat in silence, which was the reason why they heard the car moving down the dirt road. Immediately Bob's old cellphone rang and he looked over, recognizing something and ushering Glenn over into his bedroom. 

The dark sedan moved towards Linda's trailer. A man in a suit and an expensive looking coat exited, moved through the high snow drifts and knocked on the door. After a while the door was opened and Doyle came out, looking like hell. He gestured emphatically towards an array of different trailers, gave the man the finger and turned around again, closing the door in his face. The man stood there for a while, then turned back to his car, after having a look around the place and drove away again. 

“The fuck was that?” Mike said and looked over to his dad and Glenn, both peeking out the bedroom window. 

“Could you read it?” Bob asked, his hand resting between the taller man's shoulder blades.

“Not really, but he wanted Murphy to come with him. The stupid pig shat on him though, tellin' him you, Bob, got your eyes and ears everywhere.” Glenn moved down, lighting a blunt: “So what now? You gonna tell Al?” 

“I'm gonna tell you, when we're out of the trailer.” Bob pushed his former brother-in-law a little, but the latter just grinned and looked over to the boys: “Don't you wanna tell them to keep away from him?”

“Mike found out about the agent.” The older Sullivan sighed and took the blunt from the other's mouth. 

“RKT-9801.” Mike just said and looked over to his father, raising one eyebrow: “What's the agent doin' here?” 

“What is... you know his license plate? How?” Bob looked astonished and Glenn smirked appreciatively, sitting down next to Erik at the table. 

“We... we had a little time on our hands and we got our own shit goin'. Fuckin' Washington thinks we killed his son.” Mike admitted.

“I don't even care if you did and if, I hope you had the brains to remove all traces... but why is the idiot runnin' 'round accusin' you?” Bob took another drag and looked a little desperate from one boy to the other. 

“He thinks there's a serial killer. He thinks the one who killed Josh, killed the two meth heads as well. You know, the one's your guy discarded for us Why though we don't know. And he thinks the other boys were killed by the same killer as well.” Mike recounted what they had discovered so far. 

Glenn started to laugh and shook his head: “I hope you didn't just run around and kill people, for nothin', but he's not too far off now, is he?” 

Bob shook his head, gesturing towards Erik but Glenn resumed talking: “Oh come on, they can't keep their eyes or their hands off each other. He knows fuckin' everything. Didn't you listen? They had a little time on their hands?”

“Mike, no matter what you do or you've already done, keep your head down.” His dad said and then sighed: “Maybe Al was right, I should've told you more sooner.” 

“Told me what? Dad, what's goin' on?” Mike looked challenging at his father. 

“Oh... for fucks sake. We... that means mostly I, but we're doin' this shit for a group in Boston and they got themselves in trouble with the ATF, which is why I've got this fuckin' agent on my fuckin' ass. So you two are gonna finish your school and do somethin' better with your life than I did.” He sighed, spacing out a little, before concentrating firmly on his son. 

“And don't get yourself convicted of a fuckin' murder you didn't do.” Glenn added smiling, nudging Bob with his foot under the table: “...or any murder for that matter.” He grinned at the boys again. 

“You...” The older Sullivan sighed: “You're never gonna let me live that down? Don't you?” 

“No, not the one time I didn't do anythin' and you get me thrown into prison.” The taller man grinned and stretched: “You've always been so good coverin' my ass, but the one time you got a dead body on your hands they put me into the can.” 

Both the boys looked from one man to the other, more than slightly interested in the talk. The redhead even turned to watch the usually so soft spoken Glenn. A new aura was spreading from him, filling the room with a chaotic violent energy. Suddenly and only for a second, Mike, for the first time in his life, felt a little afraid of a human being. Not even Magnus Stevenson had made the boy fear him, he'd only been completely appalled by him. But his uncle smiling a little, made him shiver in that moment. 

“You coulda just said the truth then.” Bob sighed, watching the blond man like they had had this conversation a million times already. 

“I'd never get my pregnant little sister thrown into the slammer.” The tall blond grinned, looking over to his nephew: “I wanna know what story your mom told you, since Rosie's the one who got me in prison truly, I think I deserve her story. You wouldn't have apologized, if she hadn't told you anythin'.”

Mike swallowed hard and saw his dad's hand grabbing the table top until the veins over his knuckles showed. 

“Mom told me he did you in.” He pointed at his father: “She said you've been dealin' with some asshole, who wouldn't pay and dad shot him, but you took all the blame. And you wanted me to be raised by both my parents, since you've already been divorced then.”

“Hmm... a good story for a child and she even dealt you the additional blow for destroying the marriage Bobby, even if it ain't exactly true.” Glenn grinned and then looked over to his nephew: “The man she shot, was one of the organization we're workin' for now. Bobby was workin' on and off for them, distirbutin' their goods. So that colossal idiot waltzed into this trailer, made a speech about the low life scum livin' here and then tried to renegotiate a deal he made with Bobby. At some point the idiot got his gun. Your mom was always a good shot and fast. So they got a dead Irish man on their hands and who do they call? Me... I came here, saw the bloodbath and the fuckin' cops rolled 'round, so I made Rosie give me the gun and that was it.” 

“But how... why'd you both join 'em'?” Erik looked at Glenn, seemingly not afraid of him: “Doesn't make sense to me.”

“Ah, they recruited us both as fast as possible. You see, they're still convinced Bob here was so ruthless negotiatin' that he shot the guy and I... well, I got my own gifts and they always need an inside into prison. Now... enough of the old days, what are we gonna do about the agent, Bobby?” Glenn smiled brilliantly at the other man, the slight air of violence slowly vanishing. 

“Go over to C.C. boys and don't tell him you know this. He's gonna be heartbroken, if he does. He's still sad you had to kill someone at all.” Bob sighed and ushered them out of his trailer.

“So the agent isn't here because of us...” Mike stated, stretching in the cold air, while they walked over to the older man's trailer. 

“Doesn't seem like it... still he talked to Washington.” The redhead shrugged, then grinned: “Your uncle is a fuckin' lunatic.”

“Yeah... and my mom's a fuckin' liar.” He sighed, the amount caffeine made him jittery now, that he didn't need to concentrate any longer and he playfully boxed the other, to blow of some steam: “Let's not get careless 'round Washington. Maybe we still gotta remove his evidence, whatever that is.” 

Erik nodded and boxed him back. Soon they were full on leading jabs against each other and only a few stern words from C.C., discovering them boxing in front of his trailer, got them to stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there, lovely people. A new chapter is there, rejoice :D
> 
> 91% humidity should be forbidden... I'm sticking to life itself even while avoiding any movement. I'm still pretty busy with work, but the worst is done for the next few weeks, so there might be more updates again. 
> 
> As always, thank you very much for your support and until the next chapter. Stay safe :)


	92. Chapter 92

The snow had mostly thawed and the sun slightly warmed the large gym from the small windows on the south side of the building. Row after row the single desks stood far apart and the students wrote nonstop. Mike glanced over to Erik, sitting close to him. The redhead looked focused but not as nervous as he had been during their mock exam. Ty sat a few rows in front of them, looking a little exhausted but concentrated on the task at hand. Nick sighed audibly time after time, pulling his shoulders up and letting them sink down fast again. Kevin kept on scratching his head and Hannah just wrote like there was no tomorrow. Since she sat completely in the front and in the same row as him, the blond couldn't check on Ashley. The girl with the raven hair had stopped associating with them completely, she'd even quit cheerleading. Lately she had been hanging around with some students who were obviously trying to spread a more Christian spirit in school. 

After finishing the essay, Mike just let his head fall onto the table. He waited until one of them got up and Ty was the first to stretch and walk towards Mr. Campbell to hand her test in. As fast as possible Mike packed all his things and followed the visibly pregnant brunette out of the room. He'd just let go of the door handle, when she hugged and kissed him, grinning from ear to ear. She stood on her toes, while he held her in his arms for a moment, before he let her sink back down onto her feet.

“So, we're done now, aren't we?” Mike grinned. 

“Well, there's the small matter of GPA but yeah, we're fuckin' done.” Ty hugged him again and then grinned: “You know, we ain't gonna be neighbors after all. Mom's back together with the guy with the pool.”

“So she caught herself a sugar daddy?” The blond stuck his tongue out and the cheerleader had to laugh. 

“Kinda... I dunno how, but she got him to take all of us back in. Don't look like that! I don't wanna think about what she's done. Disgustin'!” She let Mike take her hand and pull her out into the sun. 

“You know I completely walked in on my parents fuckin'.” The blond laughed, when Ty shook her head vehemently.

“No, that's just not right. Parents ain't supposed to be doin'... that. Or at least they shoulda get forced to hide when doin' it.” She started talking about all the things parents weren't supposed to do, while they walked through the cool air. 

Standing in the parking lot, leaning against his car Mike demonstratively smoked a blunt, while he talked to Tyler, enjoying the weak but warm sunshine on his face. The front door of the school opened and Ashley walked out, Mrs. Moore on her heels. She talked to the girl but the former cheerleader just ran over the parking lot shaking her head. A car waited for her and she hopped inside. Mrs. Moore kept standing in front of it, making big gestures and pointing towards the side of the school. Ashley shook her head again, but handing a small piece of paper over, before the car drove of. The young teacher stood there alone for a moment, apparently reading something on the thing she just had been given and then turned towards the school building again. 

Mike knew, she would see them and quickly killed his blunt, putting it back into his jacket. Ty passed him a piece of gum and nodded towards the teacher coming closer to them. 

“What are you doing here?” The young woman asked, looking somewhat caught in the act. 

“Waitin' for the others to finish their tests, Ma'm.” Mike drew the last word out, so his teacher knew exactly it wasn't meant as an honorific. 

“Be glad your mom's in that committee, otherwise you would already be expelled.” Mrs. Moore fumed. 

“On which grounds now? As far as I remember Mike ain't done shit.” Ty looked her up and down: “And he ain't fuckin' a married man behind his pregnant wife's back.” She added for good measure. 

“I'm not going to let you shame me, Mrs. Dunn. Your pregnant white trash ass belongs off these grounds.” Their teacher kept on raging. 

“Mrs. Moore? Did you just insult a student?” Hannah approached, Reba and Megan in tow, her tone was playful but deliberate, something that insinuated she wasn't above telling her mom about the exchange.

The three cheerleaders met the teacher with a judging glare. She turned from the girls back to the two other teens and gave them a look that assured them the topic wasn't finished yet. Nonetheless she walked back into the school building. 

“What is wrong with her?” Megan shook her head and hugged Ty, touching her growing belly. 

“She's a bitch.” Mike said and smiled, when Hannah winked at him. 

“She's been weird since the winter break.” Reba sighed and got closer to Mike: “You got somethin' to celebrate? Mom's openin' the bar for us tonight. She and your mom made a deal.” 

“Oh man... I wanna come over too but my mom ain't never gonna allow it.” Hannah sighed.

“We gonna find a way to get you there, Kevin and Austin too.” Reba looked determined and the blond boy passed her another blunt, lighting his old on fire again. 

“Ah, there are the girls.” Kevin smirked and ran over to the others, grinning at Mike's raised middle finger. 

Austin, Jacob and Erik were talking to each other, following the quarterback on his heels. Nick walked a little behind them, letting his head hang low. 

“Oh come on Rothenburg, ain't like the world's gonna end. I'm dumb as shit too.” Megan proclaimed and patted Nick's back. 

“It's... not the test but thanks.” He sighed and straightened his back, trying to get into a better mood. 

“Now, anyone got money and is willin' to pay for a feast?” Jacob asked and looked around. 

“Imma pay for your broke ass, if you carry me to my car.” Kevin proclaimed and was immediately raised by the tan blond onto his shoulders, wobbling precariously until Erik steadied him from behind. 

“Where d'you wanna go?” Ty asked, one of her hands entangled with Mike's. 

“Diner!” Jacob shouted like it was his battle cry and Austin nodded enthusiastically, pulling Nick along with him. 

They sat in the diner, an assortment of food was piled on the table, everyone was eating except for Mike, who just drank a black coffee. Hannah moved a piece of cornbread all over her plate, while she discussed some of the test questions with Ty, which prompted the scrawny blond to interject at some point. Erik used the other's state of distraction to hastily move a biscuit with gravy on the plate in front of him. The response came as a withering glare, which the redhead only shrugged off. The only one noticing their exchange was Jacob, who raised an eyebrow at the exchange and then held his hands up, as if to defend himself from the fallout of Mike's temper.

“You really think we can have that party tonight?” Kevin asked, looking at Reba over his fried chicken. 

“Yeah, Mike's mom and mine had a little talk and they thought givin' us a room would be better than leave us to find a space for ourselves. You know, like last time?” The tall girl waved for a waiter and ordered a milkshake: "They definitely gonna convince your parents."

A man in a suit entered the diner and sat down at the counter, ordering coffee and pie. 

“Who's that?” Megan looked over and played with her blond hair a little too suggestively. 

“Dunno?” Austin answered, his hand had wandered precariously close to the cheerleaders thigh and he only pulled it back, when he noticed Erik's stare. 

“He ain't from 'round here, that's for sure.” Hannah said, checking the suit out. 

“Maybe he's a lawyer?” Kevin guessed: “I mean, he's wearin' a … gosh darn expensive suit.” 

“Your suit envy comes through again, Wright.” Mike laughed and turned over as well. 

The man noticed the whole diner staring at him and hung his head a little. 

“Stop starin', the poor man.” Reba shook her head and then excused herself towards the bathroom, Jacob following her a few seconds later. 

“If he gets her pregnant, imma kill that stupid blond piece of shit.” Ty said, holding her very visible belly. 

“Maybe he's police? You know? The parents called on state police to investigate everythin' that happened in school.” Nick said suddenly, ignoring the brunettes interjection. 

“Huh? How d'you know?” Erik looked over, talking with his mouth full of coleslaw.

“Mom told me she signed somethin' after all the shit with the ball.” The curly haired footballer took some of Jacob's fries, since the boy wasn't there to defend them. 

“My parents did too.” Hannah looked at the food in front of her and went a little green in the face: “I think I ate too much.” 

The man at the counter drank his coffee and observed the guests. He kept looking over at the teens and then walked up to their table. 

“Hello, sorry, but might I introduce myself. I'm special agent Miller.”

“How are you, Sir. I'm Kevin, that's Hannah, Michael, Erik, Megan and Austin.” The quarterback answered politely and the others nodded or greeted the man too. 

“Whatcha doin' here, Sir?” Megan asked curiously, still playing obnoxiously with her long blond strands.

“I'm investigating the drug trade.” He said calmly and watched the teens faces, trying to ignore the blond girl's clumsy flirting attempts as best he could. 

“You're gonna drive up in the mountains then, Sir?” Hannah inquired, kicking her fellow cheerleader to stop her annoying act.

“The mountains? Why?” Agent Miller checked, a little bit of confusion spreading on his face.

“That's always on the news, hicks sellin' their stuff in the forest and such, Sir.” The short blonde answered, earning nods from the other teens. 

“Ah, well, I'll check it out then. Do you know of drugs in your high school?” The man asked again, watching their faces carefully.

“Some people are probably smokin' weed, yeah, but other than that, not really, no Sir.” Kevin answered and Mike was amazed by his ability to blatantly lie the agent straight in the face. 

“No painkillers or such?” The man pushed.

“Not in school, Sir, no.” Nick answered and shrugged: “Their might be addicts here but not in school as far as I know, I might be wrong though.” 

“Okay, well, thanks for your help and have a nice day guys.” The man turned around after the teens well wishes and let the waiter pack his pie, leaving the diner. 

“You're in deep shit, Sullivan.” Hannah grinned and watched the man leave. 

“Maybe...” The blond said.

Erik's face was completely blank, while his eyes followed the man's every move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dun... 
> 
> Hey there, I hope you're alright. Thank you for all of your kind feedback and interest in this story. It has gotten so much longer than I originally envisioned and it's gonna take a bit more time to finish, which means even more chapters. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
I'm always a little ahead of what I'm posting here and, full disclosure, I'm slowly but surely creeping up on the end. But there's still some revelations and turns ahead. So stay tuned, I guess. :D


	93. Chapter 93

“So that's the girl you knocked up?” Mike's mom had let Ty into the living room. 

To his surprise the two got along swimmingly. He hadn't yet had time to confront his mother with his new knowledge about Glenn or the agent and they still hadn't talked about that trust fund she always mentioned. At the moment his mom listened to Tyler complaining about her mother and grandmother making her do all kinds of things to help the baby, she still referred to as a worm, inside of her. Ros kept recounting her time, being underage and pregnant with Mike, mentioning how she at some point married Bob more or less to please her parents. 

“But that ain't a brilliant idea... you shouldn't be forced to marry the useless fuck who knocked you up.” She pushed a glass of expensive bottled water over the counter, urging the girl to drink some of it.

“Thanks a lot mom.” Mike grunted from his place on the couch, where he started to work on his laptop. 

“Whatcha doin' anyway? Shouldn't you change into your party clothes?” Ros looked over pointing at Ty's cute dress. 

“... do I really need to dress up?” He sighed, saving the project, he was working on and walked over to the others. 

Both women chuckled and Tyler got up, after drinking a few sips. 

“Get me to your closet, I'm gonna make you presentable.” She ordered more than offered. 

The two walked upstairs and Ros followed them with her gaze, before taking a call. Ty's face betrayed none of her emotions, when she entered his room, but her quick strut over to the window, to open it, made clear what she was thinking. 

“So... that's your room?” She looked over the blank walls, the trash and clothes lying on the floor. 

“Yeah. Here's the closet.” Mike opened the door to his walk in closet and Ty came over to have a look inside. 

“Did you jizz against the mirror... Mike, you're so fuckin' disgustin'.” The brunette walked around and looked on the shelves holding neatly folded items, she carefully looked on the floor to avoid stepping into something nasty. 

“Take these.” She handed him a dark grey pair of sweatpants and a black pair of boxer briefs.

She rummaged around the shelves then gave him a black long sleeve shirt as well. 

“You know it's fuckin' snowin' outside? We ain't livin' in Florida?” Mike looked over the clothes and shook his head: “Ugh, and I hate that underwear.”

“You, as far as I remember, hate all kinda underwear.” Ty turned around and stood on her toes to plant a kiss on his cheek: “Come on, put it on.” 

He threw the clothes on top of the dresser in the middle of the room and hugged her closer, deepening the kiss. His hands wandered down to her ass and he gave it a good squeeze. He spared her all comments about gaining weight in that department due to the pregnancy and kissed her again, moving her dress up slowly. 

“Stop it! Y'ain't gonna fuck me before we're even at the party.” She grinned: “Now, be a doll and put the clothes on.” 

She left him standing in his closet and walked out into his room. Mike muttered, while he changed, cursing the underwear and everything else she had picked out. He pulled the sweats up and went into his room. 

“I ain't gonna wear sweatpants to a fuckin' party and these aren't even my size.” He complained and he was right.

The pants clearly would have fallen down from his slender waist and only grabbing them, made them stay up. Ty's gaze was fixated on something else, when she got up from the bed. 

“Wow? Since when do you have that?” She pointed at the tattoo and walked over to get a closer look: “It looks good... I mean, your style choices... but it looks really professionally done.” 

She let her perfectly manicured fingers glide over it and something in Mike got a little angry for a moment, before he reigned himself back in. 

“My uncle did it. On Christmas.” Mike said, still grabbing the sweatpants tightly. 

“Okay, well it looks nice.” She smiled and then looked down: “Why do you even have these?” 

The brunette pointed at the sweats and grinned a little: “They're not only too big they're even a bit too long... what the heck? You're fuckin' tall.” 

At that moment it dawned on Mike, she had picked something out of Erik's pile of clothes he had kept there, just in case. 

“They've probably been a gift or something. I've got a shit ton of promo stuff from my mom's employers and other tech companies.” He pulled them off and threw them back on the dresser. 

“Then put on jeans, but keep the black shirt.” Ty said and sat down on his desk chair, huffing a little. 

One hour later Mike was sitting in Ty's car. She had cut his hair at least an inch, claiming it was getting too frizzy and he was annoyed by it but didn't speak up. It was now stuck under his two jackets and open for once. Other than that he was wearing new black jeans, this time jet black, and the shirt she'd picked. She'd convinced him to trade his boots for new hightop sneakers and Mike felt like he was supposed to be in a Thrash Metal band in the eighties. 

They reached the bar and Ty was breathing heavily again, when she had managed to complete the way inside. Mike raised an eyebrow at her but she only shook her head, so he strolled over to the bar and greeted Nick, already busy drinking beer. The brown curls looked freshly styled and he seemed less distraught about Ashley than he had before. Reba winked at Mike from behind the bar and he walked over to her. 

“I think Hannah gave him somethin' from her stash. She and Kevin are allowed in, 'cause our moms vouched for this, claimin' a safe environment and a controlled party would keep us from runnin' 'round causin' havock.” A smirk crossed the tall cheerleaders face and she walked over to Nick, opening another beer, and took the stool next to him. 

“Reeeebaaaa!” Megan stormed over and nearly tackled the other girl from the barstool. 

Kevin and Hannah entered behind her, accompanied by two other footballers Mike hadn't bothered to learn the names of. Behind them the towering form of the redhead squeezed into the door and Mike calculated that Erik must have surpassed the 6'6'' because in no way would he fit through a regular door comfortably. Megan sprinted back to him, hugging him and kissing him on the cheek. Something must have betrayed his feelings towards the blonde because Ty snickered. 

“You jealous?” She had somehow moved behind the bar next to him and let her hand wander over his crotch. 

“Fuck you Ty.” He produced a little package of white powder and she started to grin. 

“You wanna party hard today?” Her hand started to stroke along his cock, slowly waking it up again. 

“Fuckin' nailed the SATs.” He turned towards her and kissed her hard, shoving his tongue inside her mouth with the intent to shut her up. 

Kevin suddenly stood on top of a table and the others clapped for him. 

“Tomorrow is gonna be a stupid ordinary Saturday and we're gonna be locked up again. But today we party like the world's ending!” He screamed the last part and his teammates and the girls cheered. 

“He's an idiot.” Ty clapped and shook her head smiling. 

“He might be an idiot, but he's gonna go far with this fuckin' charisma shit he can pull off.” Mike grinned and snorted the line from the bar, feeling the cocaine flood his system. 

Cocaine fueled Mike let himself be coerced to dance. The music blared from old boxes until Kevin, Nick and Austin stormed the little stage and tried themselves on the only songs they all could play, which were mostly church hymns, dad rock and bluegrass standards. It surprisingly didn't kill the party and everyone cheered when they finished their third song. 

“We gotta have a singer.” Nick said, adjusting the banjo strap. 

“Stevenson can sing.” Mike shouted and soon got back up from Ty and Jacob, the latter had just reentered with a young looking girl, Mike knew from the church group. 

Erik shook his head vehemently but soon he was pushed onto the stage by other footballers as well as Megan, who subsequently ended up on stage too. 

“Sing a duet!” Jacob screamed and laughed. 

“Islands in the stream.” Ty snickered and winked at her ex. 

“Fuck you Ty!” The redhead said into the microphone, then he turned towards the others: “Play somethin' I know.”

“So, country it is.” Nick grinned and waited until Kevin had counted them in. 

Erik did a good job singing, even though he lacked any of the charisma to be a frontman, still the other teens cheered. The blonde danced around him mostly useless to the show. When Erik and Megan gave it their all to sing “Jackson” together, the applause didn't stop for a long time, but the redhead picked the girl up and left the stage with her in his arms. That marked the end of the live music and Nick jumped down, after putting the banjo back, accepting a beer from Reba. Hannah ran up the stage towards Kevin and kissed him behind the drums. Austin walked down and over to Mike and Jacob, ignoring the girls looking at him longingly. 

“How did you know? I never heard Erik sing before. Shit! He's good.” The boy pushed his dark hair back and Mike grinned, when he felt a bill being shoved in his hand from the tan boy next to him. 

“He sang to the radio once when we studied. I told him he's not bad, but he didn't really agree.” The blond rummaged through his pocket and let the weed change hands. 

The music was turned on again and the party slowly got out of hand. People started to pick fights with each other, things got thrown around. Reba always shoved people out the door, who just got back in at some point to keep drinking. The redhead reappeared with the tall blond cheerleader, who wore a look of pure discomfort on her face and walked off towards a group of girls. Mike and Ty sat in a nook, she was nursing a mocktail, looking pleased at the chaos. The other had started smoking after she'd finished to give him a blowjob under the table and he had returned the favor with eating her out. They watched Jacob hugging the girl, he had brought with him, behind the bar, trying to obscure his dick buried inside of her, by keeping her close. 

“She's fourteen or so.” Ty guessed. 

“If even.” The blond sighed and sipped on the bourbon someone had given him. 

The turmoil got even worse. Drunk teens starting to fight and puke all over the room or completely pass out. At some point Reba started to get the few sober people to escort their drunk friends out and back home. The subsequent fights Erik finished with ease, making people leave for good. It was past two a.m. and only a few of the teens remained. 

Hannah had been sleeping in the booth next to them, passed out from mixing her pills with alcohol again. She awoke, when someone turned the volume of the blaring music down. Kevin just had reentered with another cheerleader, who looked very drunk and very fucked up in every way, leading her to the door and closing it behind her. Mike waited if Hannah would say anything but she didn't really acknowledge what was happening, so he didn't see the need to press the issue. 

Nick helped Reba to clean the most vicious parts of the bar, even though he himself emptied his stomach two times into the bucket, they used to put the dirty rags in. Erik suddenly appeared, looking a little bit too pleased with himself, a good deal of something red sticking to his hands.

“What's up with you?” Ty raised an eyebrow at him, when he took the joint out of Mike's hand. 

“He could fight... it makes the sick fuck happy?” The blond extended a hand and ruffled the red hair. 

“As if you wouldn't be.” He grinned and removed the hand from his head. 

“You're so fuckin' adorable.” The girl grinned and stuck her tongue out, at the angry faces they made: “Come on, let's do somethin' stupid.” 

A few moments later the teens were gathered in the least soiled spot on the floor, sitting in a circle a bottle in the center. Mike and Kevin opposed the game the most but the girls made clear, that they wouldn't get out of it. 

“Are we in fuckin' junior high again?” The blond footballer muttered and looked over to the girl sleeping on a bench. 

“She's not that young.” Jacob sighed.

“Yeah, maybe.” Hannah shook her head: “How old are you shithead? Did you even consider you can get locked up for that shit?” 

“I'm nineteen... Nobody's gonna find out.” Jake grinned and the blond cheerleader rolled her eyes. 

“Only her parents if she's fuckin' pregnant.” Ty pointed at her stomach. 

“I thought we're gonna play?” Austin sighed, sitting close to Megan, who apparently had let him console her after Erik's rough treatment. 

“Okay, whoever is hit by the bottle's gotta kiss the person spinnin' it... on the mouth.” Reba said and put the empty liquor bottle on the ground. 

The spin landed on Megan, who rolled her eyes, moved over to Reba and gave her a chaste short kiss on the lips. All the boys clapped and the girls whistled. 

“Now I can die in piece.” Nick said and smiled dreamily, even when Reba hit him lightly over the back of his head. 

Megan took the bottle and spun it again, it landed on Jacob and she grinned: “Come on over.”

“Ain't he like your cousin or so?” Austin looked a little taken aback.

“Kissin' cousin apparently.” Kevin smirked and watched, while having his arm around Hannah. 

The bottle turned round again and rested on Ty, who pressed her lips on Jacob's and winked afterwards. 

“This wasn't a first or was it?” Hannah grinned and laughed, a tinge of read spreading over her face. 

Ty took her turn and the bottle stopped in front of Kevin, who sighed, when he kissed her, making Hannah look away. He spun the bottle and it landed on Reba again with whom he shared a more passionate kiss, that made Hannah pout. 

“Since it's my turn again, we're gonna have french kisses now, if you don't do it, you gotta discard a piece of clothing.” The dark haired girl grinned and spun the bottle, giving Nick a filthy kiss, nearly toppling him over. 

Jacob whistled and started to clap and even on Erik's face spread a dirty smile. The curly haired footballer grinned like this was the best day in his life and then he spun the bottle again. 

“Hell no!” Kevin screamed throwing his jacket behind his back. 

The next turn made him and Erik lose clothes. Hannah and Reba had no problem with kissing each other and Mike noticed Jacob's cock starting to stiffen in his pants. The game dragged along. Mike sat there in his jeans, even his socks were lost somewhere behind him. He had kissed all of the girls already, when the bottle pointed towards him again. Jacob vehemently shook his head, throwing his last sock over his shoulder and Mike stripped his jeans off, thanking Ty for making him wear something underneath. The blond looked around, Erik, Hannah, Reba and him we're just one piece of clothing away from nudity. He sighed and spun the bottle. The shock on his face didn't leave, even after a few moments of it trying to penetrate his brain. Ty was looking at him with a shit-eating grin. 

“No, oh hell no.” Erik muttered and looked down. 

“Strip or kiss. Those are the rules.” Reba laughed and the other boys looked as uncomfortable as the two supposed to kiss. 

“I ain't gonna kiss him!” Mike said and looked the redhead up and down for good measure, a stupid move, because he felt his cock stir a little. 

“Oh come on Sullivan. Kiss him!” Austin laughed his ass off, but Mike sat completely frozen in his spot. 

“I'm gonna kill each and everyone of you, if you film this shit.” Erik said, when he moved forward awkwardly. 

Ty started to cheer and the other girls joined her. Before he could think of anything Mike's face was framed by the big hands, he knew so well, and he was pulled into a short kiss. The brief moving of the tongue made him shiver with a sudden lust and he had to repress everything he was feeling to keep his body from responding more. Erik pulled back fast, completely red in the face and accepted a beer from Reba, who kept laughing. 

“Hot.” Hannah laughed and Megan nodded, her face completely red. 

“So fittin' that you gotta kiss your queen, Stevenson!” Jacob grinned and tried to evade the punch coming from Mike, which still hit him square against the back of his head. 

The bottle circled again, landing on Hannah, who, to Kevin's chagrin, kissed the redhead without much reluctance. The game lasted for a while, until Reba completely denied showing the others her tits. Jacob had vanished with the young girl at some point and now Kevin and Hannah waited for someone to drive them home. 

“You want me to take you home?” Ty asked Mike but he shook his head, so she left with the two as well as Austin. 

“So, are you gonna help me?” Reba asked the three remaining boys, cradling a very drunk Nick's head in her lap. 

“Yeah, why not.” The redhead sighed, drinking down a shot of something, before getting to his feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, 4th of July? Some of you're probably celebrating, have fun but stay safe. :)


	94. Chapter 94

At some point Reba was mopping up the floor, having seized to question Mike's choice of music, mostly because the blond kept helping her getting the place back together. The sun already made the sky change colors slightly, when the four teens sat on the ground in front of the bar, watching the colored glass windows slowly illuminate the room. Nick looked hung over his head resting against Reba's shoulder. Erik seemed incredibly tired but still talked to the tall cheerleader next to him. Mike smoked another blunt to get him down from the fidgety high his former trips had left him on.

“You think the shit's ever gonna end?” Reba asked, letting her arm sneak around Nick. 

“What shit?” The redhead asked and plucked the blunt from Mike's hand. 

“The whole... murder investigation and moral committee shit.” She sighed, stretching her long legs. 

“Dunno... but I sure hope so.” Erik yawned and let the smoke wander to the girl. 

“Washington should have closure... I mean... his son's dead. T'was a terrible accident but still...” She said, after taking a deep drag. 

“Stop talkin' 'bout it.” Nick shuddered and sat up, taking the blunt from her: “I still dream of him some nights.”

“You gotta slow down with the drinkin'.” Erik said and looked over, grinning a little.

“Fuck you Stevenson. You didn't find him there.” The other footballer muttered and passed the blunt back to him. 

“Yeah...” Mike sighed, making the redhead grin slightly, because he was the only one to notice the signs of arousal in the voice. 

“I still don't get Ashley though...” Nick started and Reba just tsked at the comment. 

“You ain't gonna get her ever... fuckin' bitch. I wouldn't be too sad if she would trip and fall down a 500 feet slope...” The tall cheerleader spat angrily: “It's not the first time she's developed some kinda moral superiority complex.” 

Mike raised an eyebrow at her: “Don't make it too obvious. You wouldn't be able to pin it onto the mysterious killer, if he even exists. He's more into guys. You gotta make it look like an accident.”

“Thanks for helpin' me plan a murder. I know who I'm gonna call if I suddenly got a body on my hands.” Reba started laughing, totally unaware of the look Erik and Mike shared. 

Nick looked a little lost: “Do you think the killer got Deacon?”

“Huh?” Erik looked over at the curly head resting on Reba's lap again: “I thought he fell?” 

“Yeah, his dad just thinks there was some kinda foul play. Otherwise he wouldn't drive around takin' fuckin' photos of us all.” Reba pointed out: “He somehow still thinks all the murders are connected. Josh, Deacon and the two guys they've found in the biomass thing. Maybe the small boy too.” 

“Reggie?” Mike sighed: “He worked at the diner with Ty, Hannah and I... but I nearly never talked with him.”

“'Cause you're a major asshole.” Nick mumbled: “No offense... but you know... you kinda are.” 

“I think he's goin' crazy.” Erik said, holding Mike back from doing something stupid: “Sooner or later he's gonna add Henderson to that list. I'm still not convinced my dad ain't got nothin' to do with Josh's death... I mean, they found traces of him on our land.” 

“Brent said so too but the evidence is thin and there ain't many people with a strong motif. No offense but a scholarship doesn't seem like good enough motivation.” The girl grinned, taking the blunt from Mike again. “But yeah... if he adds Henderson to his list he's gone completely bananas.” 

The thick smoke escaped her mouth and got stained in various colors by the sunlight falling through the window. 

“Who'd you kill?” Reba suddenly asked: “I've come clean already. Ashley's my pick.”

“Mh... Kevin. You know, the scholarship. Seems the most logical.” Erik said, picking up her discarded motif and winked, taking the blunt. 

“Oh fuck... Henderson's dead already... so, Moore? No, Megan. She could sabotage my business with the drugs from her mom.” Mike grinned and stretched his hands to block the light from his face. 

“I ain't gonna kill no one...” Nick had tears in his eyes: “Shit... Deacon was a good guy most of the time.” 

“Yeah... most of the time.” The redhead confirmed and silence spread again. 

“Josh too.” Reba said, looking a little lost.

Nick nodded, tears streaming down his face. 

“It's a weird time...” Mike said and the other's agreed. 

A knock on the door was heard and women talking rather loudly. Nick's head snapped around. 

“Crap... that's my mom.” He listened again: “And Ash's mom.”

The door opened and fortunately Mike had vanished the remainder of the blunt. Ashley's mom ran into the room looking around, visibly angry. Her husband followed her as well as a priest. Ros rolled her eyes, when she entered with Nick's and Reba's mothers and to all of their surprise Donna, who stood a little in the back, looking worriedly at the Brewers. 

“I knew it!” Ashley's mom blurted out, looking around. 

“... Brewer get your butt out of my bar.” Reba's mom walked over and opened the two windows. 

“Mrs. Brewer, Mr. Brewer, father... why are you here anyway?” Reba looked over at the adults, one eyebrow quirked up. 

“I told you! Where he is there's trouble!” Mrs. Brewer pointed at Erik and the redhead managed to look completely staggered. 

“Wait a minute. Now stop pointin' at my son, Missy.” Donna said and looked at Ashley's mother like she was ready to punch her. 

“Can you, for god's sake, sorry father, get your fuckin' asses out of the fuckin' bar?” Ros looked very angry. 

“Come on Roisin, you started this too. You thought they needed more supervision.” Mr. Brewer said but couldn't look Mike's mom in the eyes. 

“Supervision and stalkin' are two things, Ted!” Ros held on to her expensive handbag as if she contemplated using it as a weapon. 

“My son's eighteen. Michael too! What they're doin' is only their business.” Donna said and stood next to Ros her arms crossed. 

“Please. Please! Just, let the kids explain what happened here tonight?” The priest said and looked over at the teens. 

“I already told you. They had a party for the SATs. A private party. So get the heck out of here all y'all or I'm callin' the cops.” Reba's mother answered.

“So you encourage underage drinking?” Ashley's mom prodded and Mike could see his mom was ready to snap, opening and closing her hand around an ashtray on the bar. 

Mike stood up so suddenly that everything went quiet: “Mrs. Brewer, Mr. Brewer, father why are you here? We had a party and then cleaned up, but why are you here?” 

“We... you... y'all are the worst! There's somethin' shady 'bout you and the Stevenson boy. Andre's right.” Mr. Brewer exclaimed, his head turned red. 

“So you're in cahoots with Washington?” Donna suddenly said and shook her head: “This complete train wreck of an ex cop showed up on the farm four times and tried to scan for the body of the poor Reyes' boy. Now come on! He's completely insane. Even April has thrown him out and that woman has a saintly patience.” 

“Mrs. Stevenson, you must see, the marriage of the Washington's is not what is on the line here but the wellbeing of all the young people in this town.” The priest said and Reba's mother shot him a glare. 

Nick's mom spoke very measured, when she answered: “I've thrown Washington out of the shop more times than I care for followin' my son and his friends 'round. That's stalkin'. What you're doin' now's stalkin' too. If you don't move your sorry asses out, I'm gonna call Alexander Wright and he's gonna talk to you 'bout stalkin' minors.”

“Or we could all forget what Andre's sayin' and go back to normal. Lord, I know I'm glad when somebody is arrested for the murder of Josh and that poor black kid. But just let me get it straight once and for all: my son and his friends even looked for Deacon in the storm and they didn't find him, because he had an accident.” Donna looked over to the Brewers no ill intend but resignation in her eyes. 

“There's somethin' wrong in this town and we're gonna prove it.” Mrs. Brewer chimed in. 

“Well good fuckin' luck.” Ros had lit a cigarette and blew the smoke out: “I'm gonna talk to the other parents. We're not gonna let you terrorize the kids any longer. Now good riddance and fuck all y'all.” 

She pointed at the door and nodded two times. The Brewer's and the priest left and the four women moved over to the bar and their kids. 

“Penny, pour me a whisky. Fuck... this is a shit show. I know why I left this sorry place.” Ros knocked the drink back, then pulled a glass from behind the bar and placed it in front of a reluctant Donna. “Oh, come on.”

“Mom, why are you here anyway?” Mike helped first Erik then Reba on their feet and together they lifted Nick up from the ground. 

“Because they called Donna and Donna called me.” Ros sighed and waved her son closer: “Do you have anythin' on you?” 

Mike emptied his pockets, producing a few more blunts, a plastic bag of pills and a meager leftover of cocaine in another little plastic bag. His mother gave him the car keys, lit one of the blunts on her cigarette and sighed. Smoking both at once then passing the weed over to Penny first, who then let it travel over the counter into Donna's hand. 

“Mom?” Erik said, looking at his mother smoking weed: “Was Washington really at the farm?” 

“Yes honey. Come here.” She hugged her son, kissing his forehead: “I'm sorry this year is such chaos.”

“Nick darlin',” his mom said and looked at him a little pitiful: “Don't ya drink too much. Y'know how's gonna end. Look at your dad.”

After a few more words between them the teens were practically thrown out of the bar. 

“You comin' over?” Reba stood next to Nick and seemed suddenly a little shy, he grabbed her hand, a confident smile on his face, and the two vanished into the house next to the bar. 

Mike smoked in the cold air and then looked over at Erik. 

“That was weird now... never thought our mom's would get along.” 

“To be honest. I've never seen my mom goin' anywhere but a fair or a store... so.. yeah weird.” The redhead sighed: “I'm fuckin' tired.” 

“Let's go to my place.” Mike climbed into his car and Erik took the place next to him. 

“You think you can drive?” The redhead looked at him. 

“Not really, but it's early mornin' and I got no more incriminatin' substances on me.”

“Only in you.” Erik snickered. 

The ride was surprisingly smooth and they walked up to the house, for once Mrs. Parker seemed to sleep still. The moment Mike closed the door behind him, he was tackled to the ground. Erik pressed his crotch against him to make his intentions clear. With his face pressed against the pleasantly heated floor and the heavy body pressing on top of him the blond started to laugh. 

“Shit... we're most likely gonna get busted and the only thing you can think of is stickin' your cock in my ass.” 

“We're not.” Erik said and started to pull Mike's jeans down, kissing up the inside of his thighs before pulling the shorts down too. 

“How can you... you haul lube 'round?” The blond said, when he felt slick fingers open him. 

“Yeah... we're just gonna get rid of anythin' connectin' us to anythin'.” The tall footballer pressed a third finger inside and watched in awe how the muscles clamped down, when he brushed along the right spot inside. 

Mike was writhing under him, rubbing his own erection against the floor and staining the ground with his pre cum. The redhead pulled his fingers out and listened to the whine coming from the other, who pushed his rear up, expecting him to enter. One strong hand only ghosted over Mike's hole and the boy practically mewled. 

“Horny fucker.” Erik grinned and smacked his ass, watching his handprint redden. 

Suddenly the blond got up, looking absolutely furious, pushing the other down and impaling himself on his cock. Starting to fuck himself as hard as he could. His hair fell down around his body, while he propped himself up with his hands against the impressive pecs. 

“Fuck you... Stevenson... ah... you... dirty fuck...” Mike clenched his ass as much as possible, making sure to massage his prostate on every push: “Fuck your fuckin'... ah... power play shit and...”

Erik bucked up, marveling at the boy on top of him, caressing his ass with one hand and moving the other to his face. Unexpectedly gentle he moved the long blond strands behind one ear and closely inspected the face displaying pure lust. Mike moved one of his hands to his mouth and sucked on one finger, making the other thrust up harder, while watching him lewdly toying with his digit. The blond reached around and without hesitation pushed the wet finger inside Erik's hole. A shudder ran down the footballer's body and he stopped his movements for a moment, before a whine broke loose, when Mike pushed against his prostate. Seconds later he came, filling the blond with his cum an astonished look on his face. The blond kept on milking his prostate until the last spurts shot into him, then he scooted forward and pushed his still raging erection into the other's mouth. Erik sucked him down without hesitation until the sperm started to fill his mouth. The blond pulled out of the heat and let most of his release cover the other's face. A moment they sat in their respective position, both panting heavily, before Erik started to talk. 

“You're leakin' cum on my shirt.” 

“I jizzed all over your face asshole.” Mike countered but got up nonetheless, pulling his shorts and jeans back up. 

It took the redhead a moment to get up on trembling legs. 

“That... fuck man.” Erik pulled him over and kissed him softly on the mouth: “Now. We gotta find out what Washington's got on us.”

“Wait a moment. If you ever pull some shit like that again, leavin' me with a fuckin' hard on lyin' on the floor, I'm gonna...” The blond didn't manage to get anything else out because his protest was swallowed by another kiss, he hated himself for feeling that warm feeling again, destroying all the rage he had felt before. “Okay. So, we gotta find Washington's shit and then? If we destroy it we're clearly fuckin' suspects. He showed his shit 'round. Even the agent knows it. No, we lay low. We gonna let him get bored or make him look more like a maniac. That's the way we'll get rid of him... shit never listen to me again, when I'm drugged to the brim and paranoid for days.” 

“Alright Brain, but how are we gonna have fun in the meantime?” The redhead stretched himself and popped his neck. 

“Let me think a little, maybe we can take another trip.” Mike hugged the taller boy, waiting to be hidden by the strong arms again, before he let a deep breath out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And another one :)


	95. Chapter 95

A first warm Friday marked the end of the football season. The school was decorated with red and black again. The parents moral committee had tried to impose strict rules on anything surrounding the game, so chaos could be prevented. But the whole committee was in jeopardy. April Washington had been removed since she had no child in school anymore. Kevin's parents had decided that their hands on approach hadn't stopped any wrong doings or substance abuse and they had better things to concentrate on, like getting their son into a prestigious college. Hannah's mother had started to get an court order for Andre Washington so he wouldn't run around spying on the kids anymore, which hadn't put her on best terms with the Brewers who believed the man wholeheartedly. All in all the surveillance was stripped down again to a normal degree and most parents and teachers took a breather, letting the regular mischief pass again.

The game started and Mike sat in the last row of the bleachers with Ty, who looked a little too tired and too weary, even for her state. The blond had taken a bunch of shit during the school day and still rode his high, watching the red and black pattern on Ty's shirt move and shift. 

“Shit, Mike.” The brunette muttered, when he stared a moment too long: “Pull yourself together... fuckin' junkie.” 

“Why? Someone watchin'?” He answered a little delated and moved into a seemingly relaxed position, crossing his arms in front of his chest. 

“No... but... oh fuck it. I'm tired as hell.” Ty sighed, resting her head in her hands, while Nick celebrated his touchdown. 

“Then quit workin'. Your mom got her sugar daddy back, so all is good now... fuck. The sky is awfully blue.” He leaned back and stared up, licking over his dry lips and thinking about the post game celebration he would definitely have with the tall redhead.

“Yeah, but... I wanna have cash for myself.” Ty looked sad but the boy next to her was preoccupied with watching an ever shifting cloud. 

“Shit, get yourself together, Ash's comin' over.” The brunette suddenly said and pulled him back up into a more sitting position. 

Ashley didn't walk over alone. Two boys, Heather, Jocelyn and other girls followed her. They blocked the sunshine and Mike looked up, trying to focus on them but giggling at their stern faces.

“Do you think it's funny?” One of the boys, stocky with a conservative haircut, said and shot him an evil look. 

“You? Yeah, funny as hell, dude.” Mike laughed out loud, gaining some uneasy looks from the group. 

“Is there a point to you comin' over or you just wanna enjoy the view?” Ty said, looking from her pink nails to Ashley.

“You know exactly why we're here, Tyler-Anne.” Heather said, staring the brunette down. 

“Do you wanna get punched in the face?” She answered, closing her fist, but Mike put his hand on her belly, keeping her from doing something stupid again. 

“So what now, Ash?” The blond sighed, feeling his high dampen, while he concentrated on the situation at hand. 

“You gotta stop your stick, Sullivan.” The other boy, an equally chubby guy with glasses, spoke up.

“What?” Mike leaned back, crossing his arms over his chest: “Helpin' in your fuckin' church? Can't do. Gotta have the extra credit.” 

“No, the drugs, junkie.” Ashley sighed: “Your faithlessness is not for me to judge.” 

“Funny. You didn't seem so opposed a few months ago.” Ty rubbed her nose like she snorted something. 

“Shut your mouth Tyler-Anne.” The former cheerleader said a bit too loud. 

“Who's your little gang here? Are you into fatties now? I thought you're more into getting' assfucked by footballers.” Mike said grinning even wider, when he saw redness spreading over Ashley's face. 

“I'm not... I don't...” The girl stuttered and Heather hugged her a little, while Jocelyn rolled her eyes.

“Just stop your dealin' or we gonna have you thrown out.” One of the boys pointed at Mike. 

“And then? Whatcha think I'm gonna do if I'm no longer in school? Have you thought that through?” An evil laugh bubbled up from deep inside the blond: “Don't you think I'm gonna find your fat ass and make you regret it?” 

“Are you threatenin' me?” The boy walked up to Mike and grabbed his shirt. 

“Looks like you're threatenin' me?” Mike said to the boy, moving slightly forward, grin still firmly in place. 

“Leave him. He's not worth it.” Heather said but the blond had already grabbed the fat boy's arms and pulled himself closer. 

“Oh fatty, you've chosen the wrong leader. You should've seen her, pussy and ass filled to the brim with cum. Lyin' 'round on a trip or puking all over herself drunk out of her mind. You would've enjoyed her sloppy seconds with your tiny cock.” The blond faked a very effeminate moan and let his eyes roll back. 

The headbutt was first, the kick came second. The boy screamed at Mike and let hits rain down on him, while the blond dodged most. Blood streamed down the tall boy's face, from a shallow wound above his brow, he hadn't fought back yet, when the other boy was suddenly hauled away. 

“Mr. Reid get away from Mr. Sullivan!” Mrs. Moore shouted, while Mr. Schneider pulled the boy back. 

“What is this?” He looked from the attacker to Mike's bloody face over to Ashley and the others. 

“We just wanted him to stop sellin' drugs in school.” Ashley chimed up and Mrs. Moore sighed. 

“Mrs. Brewer, do you have any prove he does it, if yes, go to principal Buchanan, if you don't, stop harassing him.” She said and looked like one of them would produce some sort of evidence against Mike but none of that happened. 

“But Mrs. Moore, on our trip...” Ashley started but the young teacher looked at her with one raised eyebrow, making her shut up. 

“Mr. Reid, you're going to the principal with Mrs. Moore. I'll talk to Mr. Sullivan for a moment. The rest of this little party is going to leave. Now.” Mr. Schneider said and the group dispersed, except for Jocelyn. 

“I'm sorry Mike.” She said and looked truly remorseful. 

“'m good.” The blond said and gave her a thumbs up.

She looked like she wanted to say more but left, when the others called for her, her shoulders sagging a little. They watched her shuffle down the bleachers, walking away from the football field. 

Mr. Schneider sat down next to Mike, who held a handkerchief, Ty had pushed into his hand, against his brow. 

“What did you do?” Mr. Schneider asked, waving for someone to bring ice over, pushing the cold cup into Mike's hand. 

“Pick a fight so the idiot would punch me in front of you?” Mike said and tried to grin, but only a painful grimace appeared. 

“It's time the police closes this murder investigation. It's drivin' all people mad.” Mr. Schneider sighed putting something into Mike's pocket, getting a little plastic bag in return.

Ty laughed and pointed at her pregnant belly: “How's your litter comin' along?” 

“Oh come on, Mrs. Dunn. I... shit. I'm not gonna discuss my personal life with you two.” Mr. Schneider sighed. 

“Tough shit, you're ready to start workin' for me, for real?” Mike asked and looked over the field, because he felt Erik staring towards him. 

The redhead stood there and focused on the blond, while the team huddled. Mike shot the other a pain stricken grin and shook his head, which made the tall boy shrug and join his teammates. 

“Is he your bodyguard?” Mr. Schneider asked and raised one eyebrow. 

“These idiots are in love but neither of them is acceptin' their gayness.” Ty sighed and shot a meaningful look over to her teacher, who just laughed at the statement and shook his head.

“So, Brian. What's your wife's car doin'?” The blond turned back to him and he visibly cringed.

“Okay, fuck... what do you want me to do?” He sighed and started to drink from his flask. 

“Maybe stop drinkin' on the job.” The girl snickered but turned her attention to the game, when Mike explained some things to his teacher, before sending him off to sneak into the moral committees meetings. 

“You won't let him sell to his colleagues?” The brunette asked and the thin boy shook his head.

“Don't trust him enough. He did good with the two he got expelled when they all focused on me, but he's gotta earn my trust a little more.” He grinned: “So, take more Acid or are you gonna let me fuck you so I can repress the gayness a little longer?” 

A few hours later Mike sat down in a hut in the mountains, feeling cum pool in his sweats. Erik looked restless to say the least and it certainly was his uneasiness that had made him fuck Mike out in the open again. 

Only an hour after the game he was buried inside of his ass only a few feet from where the blond had fucked Tyler under the bleachers before. The satisfaction lasted not very long, he started touching Mike in the car again, when he drove them into the woods. Making him exit the car to fuck him over the hood after they had only just made it onto the private road that led towards the shed. He made the blond spread his legs again to cum inside, filling him further. Now Mike seemed a little tired, while he watched the redhead pace from one end of the cabin to the other. 

“Why did you bring me here?” Erik sighed suddenly, leaning against a counter. 

“You're fuckin' out of it and I didn't wanna risk you doin' somethin' stupid.” The lanky teen got up and walked over, just to be suddenly pushed over the table, feeling his sweats being pulled down. 

“Again?” He asked but his answer came in the form of three fingers being pushed inside forcing more old cum out. “I know you lost the game but... shit... you gotta pull it together.”

“I don't give a shit 'bout the game... fuck... I... I've got no fuckin' scholarship... I ain't gonna be able to go to the fuckin' university with you.” Erik shoved himself roughly into the blond, who felt something wet against his back and looked around irritated. 

“No, shit, stop, stop... pull out... fuck.” Mike turned around, hugging the other close to himself and started to kiss the tears from his face: “Oh man... I'm sorry, I didn't even ask. So you got in? But your grades are so good?”

“Yeah, no shit, I never thought I could do it.” The tears kept on streaming down his cheeks and no amount of the blond hugging or kissing him could make them stop: “Fuck, it makes me so angry... and sad.” 

Mike stood up and pulled the larger boy down to him, which made the latter rest his head against the other's chest, shuddering a little, while the tears kept running out of his eyes. A little overwhelmed the blond massaged the other's shoulders and back, still keeping him as close as possible. 

“Why didn't you tell me earlier?” Mike asked, kissing the red hair and hugging the other. 

“I wanted to focus on the game.” The footballer sobbed but started to calm down: “Are you gonna visit me, I mean, when you're down there?” 

“I'm gonna find a way to get you there with me.” Mike said as resolute as possible, thinking about every possibility: “I gotta talk with my mom about that trust fund she keeps mentioning.”

They sat down on the small cot in a corner of the room. Erik looked only a little better and leaned close to the blond. 

“I'm not ever gonna go there without you.” The blond kissed the other softly again, his own acceptance letter had been in the mail as soon as his test scores had arrived. 

At some point the two had started a fire in the old stove to keep the hut heated, although spring was starting to pick up steam, the little cabin was nestled far up a mountain and the nights still got freezing cold. Slowly the inside grew warmer and they took off most of their clothes to crawl under the old musty blanket. Mike pulled Erik against him and hugged the large body as well as he could. 

“I don't want you to pay for me.” The redhead mumbled, redness spreading over his whole face and down his neck. 

“Why? I don't care.” 

“I just... I don't think it's right.” 

“You can pay me back if it bothers you so much.” Mike licked a stripe over the exposed flesh of Erik's back, marveling at the pale skin that still showed slight tan lines from the previous summer. 

“Okay. A credit seems okay.” The redhead suddenly turned around and looked the blond all over a hungry gleam in his eyes. 

As fast as possible they got rid of the last of their clothes. Erik kissed and sucked his way over the inside of Mike's thighs, then down from his navel until the blond's erection stood tall. With only the tip of his tongue he followed a prominent vein up the shaft watching the blonde shiver all over, his gaze slowly losing focus. Mike pulled one of the redhead's hands to his small pecs, making him cup them one after the other, all the while he started to suck the dick fully into his mouth. With his free hand Erik massaged the blond's balls, while slowly sucking the cock further down. The blond began to thrust his hips up from the cot fucking into the pleasantly warm mouth, feeling the saliva running over his dick and down the balls into his crack, mixing with the old cum sticking there. The constant friction of the hot mouth and tongue, the continual massage of his balls and body made him cum soon, spilling inside the other. It took a moment until Mike's breathing evened out, before he started laughing. 

“What?” Erik asked a little unsure how to handle the reaction. 

“Apology accepted.” He pulled the other on top of himself and kissed the slightly reddened lips, licking into the mouth, tasting his own cum. 

“That wasn't the reason I...” Tried the redhead but Mike suddenly grabbed his member and positioned himself so he could push it inside. 

“Come on. We're alone here and I've already got your cum in and on me, so let's make it worthwhile.” The blond winked and then moaned, when he immediately got fucked hard into the old bedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there the idiots go again... :D


	96. Chapter 96

The morning in the mountains was breathtakingly beautiful, slowly the sun rose, only illuminating the highest trees, leaving the valley completely dark. The sparse greens of the newly growing leaves shone brightly and the last of the frost covering the ground started to thaw. Mike sat outside the cabin smoking a cigarette. They've stayed in the mountains for more than a day now. It was Sunday morning so the next day they would need to get back to school, but the blond would have rather stayed in the vast forest. Erik shuffled back from the woods, where he had taken a piss, stretching his back and arms, jumping a little up and down to get the blood flowing through his body. 

“Is there anythin' left to eat?” He asked Mike, who put the butt of his cigarette out, taking it inside to throw it into the wood stove. 

“Coffee and what I've brought in the car.” The blond scratched himself between his legs, where a good amount of cum had dried over the course of the previous days. 

Erik came back inside with a loaf of wonder bread and some sort of packaged cheese, starting to make sandwiches and grilling them in a cast iron skillet on top of the old stove. The blond managed to eat his whole sandwich, which earned him a few sloppy kisses. 

Only a few minutes after devouring an additional six sandwiches Erik was pushing the blond down on the cot again, pulling his pants down and uncovering his hole. Mike had tried to clean himself a little but the traces of old cum were still very much visible. Without much ado the redhead forced his erection inside, starting to fuck into the tight heat and forcing more of his own old releases out. The blond didn't even care about the manhandling, he was already too far gone, feeling his prostate getting stimulated again and again. Mike started to pump his erection while he felt the other fucking him harder. The slick sounds of the cock moving in and out of him and the shaking of the cot filled the tiny room. The blond started to push back on his own, meeting the thrusts whilst still moving his hand up and down his shaft. When his orgasm hit, he covered the old bedding, not for the first time, and waited until the other spilled all over his back, getting a fair amount of cum in his hair, before swiftly collapsing on top of him. 

Pressed into the dirty mattress with the huge body resting all over him Mike felt suddenly at ease for the first time in the last weeks. A little voice in the back of his head kept nagging he probably wasn't as paranoid because the drugs had left his system. It took some time until the two of them were back on their feet. The blond stretched, pulled his sweats back up and tied his hair up in a knot. A kiss to his neck made him feel the partially unwelcome warm feeling again. 

“Don't gimme 'nother hickey, dimwit.” He sighed, a little stiff he walked over to one of the few pieces of furniture, an old cabinet, and opened it. 

“You plannin' to shoot me?” The redhead raised one eyebrow and grinned, when he was given one of the weapons. 

“I thought we could practice a bit.” Mike grinned and took some of the battered looking targets out too. 

Erik turned out to be a way better shot than Mike even though the blond wasn't half bad. 

“You don't have a manic racist dad without havin' to learn how too shoot.” The redhead beamed, basking in his victory over the other. 

“Fuck... and here I thought I could beat you.” The blond just grinned.

The two teens lay down on the warmed grass of the clearing, enjoying the sounds of birds and slight rustling of leaves. It was very calm and Mike felt at ease for a long while, only his shoulder touching the other's. He felt Erik's fingers slowly entangling with his and let him do it, even though it felt far too sweet for them. The warmth spread inside the blond's stomach once more and he tried to push the feeling down again, but it somehow bubbled up into his throat, staying there for a while before trying to escape through his mouth. Only in the very last moment Mike managed to turn the looming squeal into a sigh. 

“Hm?” Erik turned on his side and watched the blond, noticing the red tinge but refrained from commenting.

“Nothing... I just rather stay here than go back to school tomorrow.”

“Me too.” The redhead leaned over him and started to kiss him long and sensually but without the usual urgency to intensify the contact. 

The kiss broke and Erik rested his head on the smaller boy's chest, listening to his quick heartbeat and staggered breath, enjoying the warm sunshine on the back of his head. He buried his nose in the other's shirt, smelling dirt and sweat and the distinct smell of the other. Mike started to pet the fine red hair at the nape, slowly burying his hands inside of it and carefully raking his nails over the skin. 

At first it was a faint sound only slowly but surely they figured it was a car climbing up towards the clearing. The redhead got onto his knees and listened carefully. No doubt the vehicle had no trouble getting up the dirt road but sometimes the engine howled. The smaller boy got to his feet and took the other's hand to pull him up. Without talking both of them grabbed the rifles, they had used before and walked back towards the small building. 

Mike ushered Erik behind the cabin, which's door they had closed tightly before. The truck pulling up looked familiar, still it took them some time to gather who it was. 

Glenn climbed out and stretched, slowly noticing the other car behind the cabin which lead to him swiftly putting his hand behind his back, reaching for something under his belt. 

“Don't shoot us Glenn.” Mike warned his uncle before walking out into the open. 

“Man... for a moment I thought your dad got busted.” The tall blond man grinned, hugging Mike and nodding a greeting at Erik. “So you planned to shoot on sight too?”

“We've just been practicin'.” The blond answered truthfully, pointing at the targets, then furrowed his brows: “Whatcha doin' here?”

“Gotta get the stuff out of there. Your dad sent me. The agent's on his ass all the time... or Rosie's for that matter. He's checkin' the locations our family owns so he's gonna be here sooner or later.” 

“Is he still tryin' to get Murphy to work for him?” Mike offered Glenn a cigarette, which he took happily. 

“Yeah, stupid piece of shit... anyway, if you're already here, wanna help?”

The boys helped loading Glenn's truck, even giving him the guns and ammunition they'd been using before. When everything was loaded and covered the two blonds smoked cigarettes, while the footballer used their little bonding moment to get some push-ups in.

“Is he always like that?” Mike's uncle studied the redhead, not without appreciation in his gaze.

“Yeah, he's never not trainin'.” The younger blond shook his head and sighed. 

“Did you... you know... come out in school?”

“No?! I'm not gonna let them hicks call me a fag all the time.” Mike kicked a random rock into the forest, underlining his statement. 

“I get it. It's still the same... shame, you're cute together.” Glenn laughed, when his nephew hit his arm: “Ouch... I'm gonna drive the stuff to 'nother place. Call me, if you wanna get ink again.” 

He hugged his nephew and waved towards Erik, then drove off, following the winding path down the mountain. 

“Your uncle is a strange guy.” The redhead suddenly said, a weird spark in his eyes. 

“Why?” Mike looked into the direction the car just left in. 

“Hmm... he's just weird.” Erik said, standing up and wiping his hands on his sweats: “He sometimes gives me the chills.” 

“Yeah, but... I mean he's workin' with my dad and he went to jail for my parents... so he's gotta be weird. But he loves Linda and my mom, so that much is set.” The blond contemplated: “Now, get our stuff, we gotta leave before the agent shows up.”

Mike had the idea to drive over to the next town, since Erik constantly complained on the way down, that he was hungry, and they had a local donut store. The store had been in the news a few times for its creations. Now the two boys stood in between the other Sunday shoppers waiting for fresh donuts with honey glaze, earning snide looks for their ragged appearance.

“We drove here only to get you regular donuts?” Mike complained, when a smiling girl served him a black coffee and Erik something sweet, that looked more like a milkshake than coffee. 

“You gotta test the substance first. Anyone can hide a bad donut with enough crème and glazing. But a good fresh donut is a heaven sent gift for the sugar cravin' masses.” 

“Maybe you shoulda written 'bout donuts in your college applications. You got a lot to say 'bout them.” The blond grinned but shook his head at the same time.

Erik took the box, thanking the elderly woman handing them over. The boys chose a place close to a window to watch what was going on outside. The blond started to giggle at the moan escaping the other's mouth after biting into the first donut. 

“This is a damn' good donut.” The redhead exclaimed and Mike had to full on laugh. 

“You should've never watched Twin Peaks with Ty.”

Erik inhaled the others after offering Mike a piece, which he only ate after a lot of emotional blackmail from the other. He had to accept that the donuts were exceptionally good but his body still refused the sugary thing, making him feel bad immediately for eating it. The redhead stood up to get an assortment of other variations after confirming the quality of the plain baked good itself. 

Mike let his gaze wander over the cars outside and noticed not one but two familiar vehicles. The first was Mr. Washington's demoted police car and the other a sedan he and Erik knew too well. The two men were standing a little off the parking space, talking to each other. The agent looked very upset, shaking his head constantly but Mr. Washington seemed to misinterpret the behavior, talking on and on about something. Another time the younger man shook his head, now very energetically, tipping his finger to his brow and pointing over at Mike's car. Then the man took Mr. Washington by his shoulder, steering him to his car, pointing towards the road. Angrily the black man started his car, now it was him shaking his head, and drove off into the pointed direction. The agent stood there for a while, then took a phone out of his pocket and made a call, before looking over at the donut bakery. He walked towards it and entered the little store, lining up in the queue. 

Erik walked over with six new donuts, smiling so brightly Mike was sure it was mostly the sugar induced high. 

“They're perfect.” He bit into a purple colored one and the blond got the shakes just watching him eat. 

“I hate grape flavor...” 

“Ah, it's blackberry not grape and it's heavenly.” 

“Hello boys, nice to meet you again.” The man smiled slightly, when he moved over, holding a coffee and a small bag containing two donuts at most.

“Hello, Sir.” Erik said in between chewing the sugary thing. 

“Hello, Sir, what are you doin' here?” The blond asked conversationally, sipping his coffee, and leaned back in his chair seeming completely relaxed. 

“How's the investigation goin'?” The redhead managed to say, after swallowing.

“Oh, it's getting there. I'm just here to get myself a donut before my team and I will venture into the mountains.” He said, drinking from his cup. 

“Your team?” Mike asked, stealing a piece of a radioactive green looking donut from the other: “Like in the movies?” 

“Not as fancy and not as much action but yes.” Special agent Miller smiled at the boy's comment, before his face darkened a little: “I need to warn you. Mr. Washington is somehow convinced you are responsible for a number of crimes. I can see how he singled you out but why he is convinced his conclusions are valid... Let's say there's a reason why he is delayed from the force.” 

“Wasn't he, you know, thrown out?” Erik nearly inhaled another donut. 

“... uhm...” The agent looked a little embarrassed: “Yes, yes he was. But seriously boys. Keep away from him. He seems unstable and hellbent on convicting you for anything and everything.” 

“Well then, thank you for the warnin', Sir. And good luck with the investigation.” Mike said and smiled a smile Erik had never seen on him before, it made him look younger and somehow stupid. 

The agent bid his farewell and walked outside, climbing into his car, driving off. The boys sat there in silence, Erik carefully chewing the last of his donut, while Mike emptied his coffee. 

“Do we trust him?” The redhead asked very quietly and the other just shrugged.

Back in the car, Mike, for the first time since Friday night really took their appearances in. 

“We look like shit...” He exclaimed and then started to heave. 

“Y'alright?” Erik looked truly concerned. 

“Fine... fuck... hate sugary shit.” The blond tried to reign his stomach in but quickly pulled over to a parking spot at the side of the road and spew the contents of his stomach onto the muddy ground. 

“You did eat it though...” The footballer mumbled, getting out of the car to help the other compose himself again. 

Suddenly a car pulled over and a woman with brown hair let her window down. 

“Are you alright boys?” She asked and, when she recognized them, left her car. 

“...m fine.” Mike waved over to her, cleaning his face with the sleeve of his jacket. 

“Hello Ma'm.” The redhead said, while ushering Mike into the passenger seat, the blond only nodded and then recognized who it was, getting a little rigid for a moment, before moving over.

“Wait, I've got something.” She got back to her car and soon pushed a bottle of water into Mike's hands. 

The blond slowly drank, watching the woman standing next to him. 

“You, young man, should go see a doctor.” She said and watched the sickly thin teen with the dirty clothes intently. 

“... thanks for the water, Mrs. Washington. Will do.” The blond answered and the woman took her bottle back. 

She walked back to her car but turned around before driving off: “Please, go see a doctor.” 

“Gonna drive him there Ma'm.” Erik nodded sincerely and started the car. 

She did so too but suddenly the vehicle started to smoke and beep and she quickly got back out of it. The redhead looked alarmed and practically jumped out of their car, getting her to walk away some steps, before he realized nothing further would happen. Mike retched again, smelling the fumes from the other car, his mostly watery vomit just running out of his mouth after opening the door. He couldn't see what Erik did but he heard him open the hood of the car and checking the engine. Some time later he heard Mrs. Washington start her car again and drive off towards the street. 

“Weird.” The redhead said, watching the other's white face, throwing his shirt over him, after noticing his shivering.

“Hmm?” The blond huddled in the new clothes for warmth. 

“Someone must've tampered with her car. Some stuff was on all wrong...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two of the vacation weekend. :D 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, kudos, commenting. You're fantastic <3


	97. Chapter 97

The raid in mountains brought nothing new for the federal investigation. Erik knew and Mike as well because Hannah and Kevin told them as much the following Tuesday morning. 

Susanne McNeal had pushed the restraining order through and Andre Washington was now barred from following any of the teens around. On Saturday, as soon as he knew, Kevin's dad had started a process against the federal investigation of the cabins in the name of many different people owning land in the mountains. He so far had managed to get the further conduct postponed and hoped to terminate the whole thing. Mr. Wright was responsible for the teens being in the know of everything happening in court, not because he told it at home, but because he exchanged his tactics with Susanne. She in turn had laid open some of the claims Andre made about the teens involvement into the murder conspiracy he had fabricated. And both lawyers had in turn shared the details of the other's case with their children.

“So, Deacon's dad had found these remains of Josh. You remember. They found traces of clothes and flesh in the overflow. Deacon told us as much, when he... that night.” Kevin ended, watching Nick squirm on the seat across him. 

“Keep goin'.” Reba took the curly haired boy's hand. 

“Anyway. He started to conduct his investigation and send the stuff he found to a laboratory. They managed to pin point a week when Josh had died. And it was far back in the end of summer, start of fall, a bit after the party.” The quarterback kept on going. 

“So with the direction these overflows carry the water, Josh must've been killed either in the trailer park or on Stevenson land.” Hannah chimed in so suddenly, it made Megan next to her flinch a little and stop scribbling on her notebook. 

“Yeah, nothin' new here...” Erik commented, building a tower out of their combined pens with Austin. 

“Just wait a moment.” Hannah said and looked angrily over at the redhead. 

“Come on, don't drag it out so long.” Ty said, yawning, looking positively exhausted, resting her head against Mike's shoulder, who still solved some of their math homework. 

“Just lemme talk.” Kevin said, but his girlfriend simply covered his mouth, making Jacob laugh loud enough for Mrs. Webb to gaze over to them menacingly. 

The teens kept silent for a while and waited for someone else to capture the attention of the old teacher, which happened not too long after. 

“Okay, so Washington found the parts and concluded where the murder probably had happened. He then tried to get a search warrant for Stevenson land, the trailer park he could search without, because of some weird rules, maybe he was allowed to by the owner, no one knows. Anyway, he didn't find the place where it could have happened. Then he tried to get that warrant but the judge told him to just ask first. He did and apparently your dad” she pointed at Erik: “did not only not want him to search for a crime scene, he gave him some choice words what he'll do to him or any cop stepping on his land. So he couldn't go there.” 

“Still nothin' new... my dad ain't never gonna let the police walk on his land ever... and a black officer even less.”

“'cause he's a racist piece of shit.” Austin whispered very well articulated and the other teens gave him a look that made him add: “I mean, it's true though.” 

“Yeah, but we all know, now, how did Washington get to his conclusions?” Ty asked. 

“Now, he couldn't go there and his investigation should have ended then, but there was something else. Suddenly they found those two meth heads that had been missing. They were dead when they'd been dumped into that weird bioenergy thing... Erik can explain what it is... you know, the evening Deacon vanished?” Mike nodded to keep her going. 

“So, on them they found wounds that matched the wounds found on Josh.” She added, smiling triumphantly. 

“Huh? But, didn't they just find traces of him?” Megan suddenly chimed in, more aware of the talk than anyone of the others had given her credit for. 

“Yeah, but they found more, a... weeks after Washington searched through the river again, because he hoped to find more and he did. He found whole fingers, sent them to the laboratory and they were Josh's.” Kevin blurted out, so Hannah wouldn't get all the attention again. 

“It's been three fingers he found. All but the thumb and the pinky of his right hand.” She added. 

“Disgusting, but how does this help now? You're just yappin' on without gettin' to the point.” Mike sighed, closing his notebook after finishing the last of his homework. 

“Don't be mean. I'm gettin' there. So the fingers he send into the laboratory as well and, low and behold, the knife marks were the same as the ones on the bodies found in that... bioenergy... whatever.” 

“Great, so those murders are either connected or two killers got the same cheap ass knife.” Jacob said and then stalled: “Wait. Didn't Josh have a knife? He always did stupid tricks with it.” 

“Yeah, that's the thing. Washington knew Josh had a knife, Deacon definitely mentioned it - like we all did, when he almost stabbed every single footballer doin' his stupid tricks - and he looked for it but couldn't find it. It was nowhere in the river, it was not at his parents, so he figured it's the murder weapon.” Kevin said triumphantly: “If he gets the knife, he's caught the killer.”

“Great, I get that, but still... why is he followin' us then?” Mike asked, looking over to check on Mrs. Webb, who was still absent from her usual table. 

“There it gets tricky... somewhere he seems to have really lost it.” Kevin sighed and Hannah nodded. 

“He was shocked by his son's disappearance. No surprise there. And he made us responsible. Still, no surprise. But somewhere during it all, he was convinced it had to do with the Stevensons and somehow he thinks, since his son and Reggie were the following deaths, it is some racist murder plot. And that puts Erik really far up on his list.” Hannah answered. 

“Yeah, then why kill Josh?” Erik sighed: “If it's a racist murder plot, why not start with the others?” 

“But Josh ain't exactly lily white either...” Austin chimed in: “His parents... or at least his dad, is hispanic.” 

“Do you notice how stupid this sounds?” Ty looked, like she was ready to sleep then and there and had trouble speaking clearly: “He's right with Josh and the meth heads. But the rest? Fuck it. Nothin' makes sense. Someone killed Reggie, maybe a racist, maybe some junkie, god knows. And Deacon, he just had the worst accident, but an accident still.” 

“Also, why the meth heads?” The tallest of the cheerleaders asked, still holding Nick's hand. 

“Yeah, that doesn't make sense in the slightest. That man just lost his marbles.” Jacob yawned reciprocating what he had seen on Ty's face, making the yawn spread between the group, but failing to infect the lanky blond and the huge redhead. 

“Maybe that's why he's on Mike's ass as well? You know, the drugs and...” Hannah shrugged but suddenly fell silent. 

“Hello traitor.” Megan greeted Ashley, who had backup from her posse. 

“Please be quiet, we want to learn here.” She said and Mike noticed Jocelyn's absence as well as Heather still standing with the group. 

Suddenly the dark haired girl leaned over the table and whispered: “Mr. Washington has so much more on you. Your whore mother doesn't want it spread, that's all.” 

She tried to turn away, Hannah was getting really red in the face, ready to jump her. 

“You shouldn't have ditched the trainin'.” Mike said suddenly, looking her straight into the eyes: “You're gettin' fat Brewer.” 

Ashley was now the one, ready to attack, but Mrs. Webb walked around the corner and sent the teens back to their table, following them, berating them the whole time. 

“So, nothin' to fear from Washington. Even if so, no one believes him.” Erik pulled himself up the rope inside the stable, slowly reaching the same height as Mike. 

“Seems like it. My dad said the raid of his cabin was unsuccessful and they're gonna move the stuff back inside as soon as the investigation's shut down.” 

“All hail the coal company that didn't want the feds in their vacation homes.” The redhead grinned: “Again?” 

“You're shit slow climbin' up a rope.” 

“I weigh like two times more than you and your skinny... behind.”

“And still that's what you're after, fag.” The blond grinned and swung his rope so he could kiss Erik, who snatched his rope with one hand and held him close.

Back on the ground Mike got tackled and suddenly lay with his back on the floor. His mouth immediately got invaded by a tongue that made it hard for him to regain his breath. Without hesitation he slung his arms around the broad back of the huge body looming over him, pulling himself up flush against the other by also locking his legs around him. He started to grin, when he felt the erection pressing against him. Rubbing himself along the tall body experimentally, he relished in the moan coming from above him. The solid form suddenly pressed him down on the hard floor again and started to move. Their erections rubbed against each other through the workout clothes, leaving wet stains near their crotches. 

“Oh fuck... sorry.” A sound came from the door and Mike looked over to see Halden. 

It took a little too long for the older redhead to snap out of it and he looked ready to kill, when he slowly moved away from the lanky teen, turning to his brother. 

“What?” 

“I... uhm... mom said you should come inside. There's a... a man... dad's attorney.” 

Erik got to his feet and rearranged his cock inside his sweatpants. Looking down himself and sighing, before he gazed over to Mike. 

“You're comin'?” It took a moment for the blond to get his thoughts back to reality. 

“Dunno... they probably ain't gonna want me 'round anyway.” The blond stretched and willed his cock to relax, which was way harder than the other way around. 

Halden looked over his shoulder to the farm and shivered. 

“What's up?” Erik asked, walking up to his brother. 

“I don't know, the guy's scary.” The younger boy exclaimed, holding his arms crossed in front of his body. 

“Not as scary as dad I'm sure.” The tall redhead stretched and did something Mike had noted before, when he was ready to fight, he somehow made it so his body seemed even more intimidating by straightening his back and puffing his chest. 

Erik opened the door to the kitchen without hesitation, moving his towering form into the small room. His mother and a blond man in an expensive suit sat on opposite ends of the table. The man rose to his feet to shake Erik's hand and looked really tiny, even though he at least reached 5'11''. Nothing in his face betrayed any discomfort, he looked more impressed by the teen. 

“Hello Erik, my name is Harold Richardson and I'm your father's attorney.” 

Erik grunted a hello and sat down at the table. Mike just nodded and squeezed himself onto the bench next to a trembling Donna. 

“What do you want.” The tall redhead's face had lost all expression and his blank stare was even more intimidating in combination with the low growling voice coming from him. 

“Oh, your dad told me you're a fine specimen.” The attorney smiled and Mike used his diversion to scan over the man's appearance. 

He wore a white shirt under his dark brown suit and a black tie. His hair was parted with military precision, he was clean shaven and well groomed all over. On his left Mike noticed a ring with a small iron cross and then he noticed the stickpin with the Reich's eagle. Donna was shivering next to him and suddenly raised to put a kettle on the stove, busying herself with making coffee. 

Erik hadn't acknowledged any of the other's talk so far and waited for him to speak about the reason for his visit. If it was even possible, he started to look more menacing by the minute, filling the room with a dreadful atmosphere, not unlike the one his father had omitted. 

“Erik, your dad needs someone to talk for him. A witness helping him shake some of the claims. He's obviously not going to get out of everything but a kind word from a relative could lead the jury to be more... forthcoming.” The man smiled and Mike felt himself touch the knife inside his pocket, the hate bubbling up inside him got even stronger, when he saw the same feeling mirrored in the redhead's eyes. 

“No. Leave.” The footballer pressed out between his teeth and pointed towards the door with an unexpectedly steady hand, while   
his mother made a weird noise but didn't interfere in the talk. 

“I know you and your dad didn't part on exactly friendly terms but you don't want him to get locked up for the rest of his life?” The man still smiled and started to play with the ring on his hand. 

“Leave.” Erik growled, his blank expression back in place, cold blueish grey eyes staring the attorney down. 

“You see, we weren't going to talk to you but your brother, Fynn, vanished. We're not sure how, because he was very inclined to help Magnus.” Mr. Richardson casually said, not in the least frightened. 

“Maybe he got cold feet. He's a coward.”

“Yes, we figured. But nonetheless he had his reasons to speak. He didn't get out on probation on his own. We paid for him, so he owes us to come forth.” The man suddenly very visibly adjusted his ring.

“But I don't.” Erik said, every word measured and carefully thrown towards the attorney.

“No, you don't. But we did so much to protect this land from coal mining and other... adversities. You owe us too. Donna, through her agreement with the state, can't help Magnus. But you are an adult now. There's nothing keeping you from setting the record straight about what happened.” Mr. Richardson smiled again, pulling his straight tie even straighter. 

“Isn't this mafia shit somehow against your Aryan believes?” Mike suddenly snarled, holding Donna's hand under the table. 

Mr. Richardson looked over to him and gave him a really dirty look: “Are you the catholic tramp? Go back to your trailer park. You're not supposed to talk when normal people have a conversation.” 

Now the teens both looked ready to kill the man again, but Donna hushed them. 

“Mr. Richardson, you don't want Erik on the stand. He has nothing good to say about his dad, please, I've already told you so.” She was speaking with a far firmer voice than her trembling body let on. 

“Shut your whore mouth Donna. You've done him in and by god, he'll be out soon enough, so brace yourself.” The man spat and tried for a moment to get on his feet. 

“Whatcha gonna do? If I don't take a stand.” The redhead said, resting his face in his hands. 

“Nothing, we will only stop to keep an eye out for this godforsaken land. All your cousins are fatherless and without protection... and your poor baby brother was always the weakest of your bunch.” Mr. Richardson calmed down again, a smirk playing around his lips while he spoke. 

“Is that a threat?” Erik asked, raising his face from his palms again. 

“No, never.” The man smiled fully now, the tone of his voice completely unconvincing. 

“Okay, fine. I'm gonna do it but I ain't gonna lie.” The redhead said sighing. 

“Good. Court is in a week. You'll be escorted there and keep the Irish filth out of it.” He pointed towards Mike. 

“One question though.” Erik said and looked up: “Was it you?” 

“Hmm?” The man straightened his jacket and looked over. 

“The black kid, Reggie, was it one of your men?” 

“Most certainly. He did good, managing to keep it so professional.” The attorney smiled again, playing with his ring once more.

“A pleasant evening, Donna. See you on Tuesday, Erik.” Mr. Richardson walked out of the door and over to a large black car, soon leaving the farmyard by the dirt road. 

“Godamn' it.” Donna said and walked over to the fridge, pouring both boys and herself a large glass of straight up vodka. 

She sat down at the head of the table, where the attorney had sat, after wiping it down with a Clorox wipe. In silence the three drank the alcohol, Patsy Cline's wailing sounding through the kitchen. 

“You don't have to do it, you know.” 

“I'm gonna do this and they're better gonna keep their word, dirty fuckers.” Erik sighed and waved for Halden, lurking around the kitchen door, to come inside. 

“What now?” The boy asked, looking over to the three people drinking. 

“I'm gonna speak in front of the jury.” 

“Why?” Halden slumped down, after pouring himself a glass of sweat tea. 

“Someone's gotta do it and mom's deal made you and her not available.” 

“But... but dad tortured you!” The younger redhead said, looking ready to cry. 

“So he gets to some more...” Erik said, emptied his glass and rose from his place at the kitchen table: “I'm gonna bring my ...friend home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we go again... poor Erik ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	98. Chapter 98

Mike waited in his car, Donna and his mother occupied the front seats, listening to the sparse informations the press broadcasted about the trial in the building opposites them. Somehow he felt more nervous than ever, at least a lot more nervous than before any of his exams. Suddenly the door to the building opened and the large redhead made his way through the few journalists waiting outside, telling them politely but very clearly to leave him alone. He crossed the street and climbed into the back of the parked car. 

“Fuck...” Erik uttered and opened his white button down exposing the equally crisp white shirt he wore underneath. 

“What did they ask, honey?” Donna climbed into the back of the car and hugged as much of the huge boy as she was capable of, kissing his cheeks. 

“They... I don't know. They made me talk about what happened.” The redhead ruffled his hair out of the conservative hairstyle Donna had laid it in before.

“Honey, don't you make me worm every single word out of you again.” She sighed, petting his immense shoulder. 

“They asked about the standoff. I told them I was chained in the barn.” He fell silent and rubbed his neck. 

Mike scooted closer to him and watched his face, trying to grasp what the other thought of it really. His face was mostly blank but the blond was sure the one he had shown in court had been the timid polite one, he so often resorted to when approached by strangers. When they locked eyes for a moment he saw the flicker of hate in his eyes and sat back relieved. Their little exchange had been enough to get Erik to relax more, so he resumed talking. 

“They asked about me bein' chained more than about the police thing and now they are definitely convictin' dad of abuse...”

Donna hugged and kissed him, then got back to the front of the car. 

“So, now, are we gonna get somethin' to eat for you young man?” Ros looked up from her phone, she had been incessantly typing on, outwardly acknowledging nothing of the things the redhead had said. 

“That would be very nice of you.” Erik beamed and closed his seatbelt. 

They sat inside the gym in the basement. Mike smoked weed, while he worked on his laptop and looked very pleased with himself. The redhead pulled the heavy weights down, sweating through his nice new white undershirt. It knocked on the door and Ros entered, excusing herself, telling them she had to drive to the city again to meet a business contact. Both of the boys nodded and turned their attention back to their respective tasks. 

“And I'm done.” Mike grinned, walking over to the other and sitting down on his lap a few moments after his mother had left. 

The redhead just grunted and kept on training but he didn't complain when the other started to shove up the hem of his white shirt. Mike moved the fabric out of the way and marveled at the muscular body. Then he pushed one hand down into the boxers, the only thing the other was wearing besides the shirt, and mapped out the flaccid cock with featherlight touches. When he felt the member harden slightly, he grinned. 

“You wanted to train with me...” Erik halfheartedly complained, watching Mike sink down in front of him. 

Contrary to his statement, the redhead lifted himself a little to help the other slide his boxers down and kept on pulling the weights, even when his length was swallowed into a warm mouth. Mike kept sucking the cock inside, letting it slide deeper and deeper into him. When his nose reached the red pubes he pulled back, until only the head rested lightly against his lips. He swirled his tongue around, tasting the slowly building pre cum. 

Erik let the weights sink down and stopped moving, watching the blond getting lost in the blowjob. As the heat rose the blood practically fled his brain and he had to steady himself on the gym machine. He felt his dick sink back down into the heat, when Mike started to swallow around him again. The green eyes locking with his made him shiver. He saw a determination and a hunger he knew too well, he had felt it for some time too. It was a long time since they had been out together to do their thing. The thought of ending another life wasn't what made him come though, it was the memory of the two of them having sex covered in the blood of their victim. He spilled and only belatedly noticed Mike pulling away, letting him cum all over his face. 

The blond moved back to his feet, adjusting his own cock, then he sighed. 

“I'm not convinced the idiots ain't still followin' us 'round...” He suddenly muttered. 

“What idiots? Washington can't come close again.” Erik stood up, stretched and hugged Mike, pulling him close, smelling the dirty hair. 

“No, but... don't you think it's weird?” 

“What?” The redhead started to lazily stroke the blond through his sweatpants. 

“The thing I nearly forgot... why was April Washington there when we came from the donut store? Is she in it? I mean, she gave the nerds the roofies.” 

“Did you mix the shit you're takin' again? You sound paranoid.” Erik mumbled, stroking harder, when he saw a stain slowly spreading on the dark grey sweats. 

“Maybe... we should keep checkin' for them though. Her, Brewers, maybe Reyes...” The blond fell silent after his statement, wantonly rolling his hips, while the other kept touching him. 

“Not now though...” Erik pushed the smaller boy down onto one of the gym mats, pulling his sweats out of the way.

He spread the legs and started to lick a trail from the taint to the hole, swirling his tongue around the tight ring of muscle. Slowly he pushed his tongue inside, making the other pant and starting to hump the mat underneath. He soon replaced his tongue with two fingers, opening the other as fast as he could, watching him grind against the floor. A third finger made the blond scream for him to finally push his cock inside and so he did. Amazed how easily it went in, he took a moment to relish in the feeling of the tight hot heat around his meat before starting to move. He didn't go easy on the skinny boy, fucking him hard and fast, rolling his hips and pressing the other down against the mat. Somehow the blond reached behind the redhead and started to knead his ass, pushing him deeper. It didn't take long for him to spill into him, being firmly kept inside by the hands on his asscheeks. He felt his cock spurting more and more cum inside and grinned, when the blond suddenly started to push back a few times before moaning filthily and relaxing on the floor. Slowly he pulled out of the hole, looking down on his wet cock and the cum covered rim. 

Mike rolled around, feeling his hot cum soak the back of his shirt now as well as cooling on his stomach. He looked up in awe at the huge boy towering him in his kneeling state, cock limp but still massive and dripping a little bit of cum on the floor. 

“You know... we should take the shit again...” Mike stroked himself a little, while watching the other regain his senses. 

“What shit?” 

“The sex stuff...”

“Yeah, I'm in... what is it anyway?” Erik looked down at the blond playing with his slowly hardening cock, only gradually noticing he was using him as a wanking material.

The blond looked incredibly dirty, his face still covered in cum, sweat sticking his dirty hair to his forehead and neck. His stomach and the hem of his shirt we're wet and slimy white from his last load. Between his legs splotches of cum stained the gym mat. Taking the whole picture in, made Erik's hand move down to his cock too, feeling it wet and a little sensitive in his rough palm. 

Mike was panting hard, while he jerked himself harder, pulling his shirt up and biting into the dark fabric, exposing his toned slim frame. He looked over to the other, locking eyes with him, moving his legs, so his knees were bent and his feet rested on the ground. A loud moan escaped him, when Erik just moved his broad form closer, pushing the bent legs up to his chest and entering him in one smooth move. 

The room was filled with the filthy slapping of skin against skin and the sounds of Erik's cock slipping in and out the wet hole. 

“Shit. I'm gonna...” The blond didn't need to finish his sentence because the cum shot up towards his face, covering a bit of the chest above him but mostly his own pale skin and the already dirty shirt. 

Erik used his state to start fucking him even harder, pushing his knees nearly on the ground next to his ears. He was pulled very close when another load was pushed deep into the blond, filling him with more hot seed. Panting and sweating the redhead collapsed on top of him, keeping his cock firmly in place. Mike hugged the heavy body close to himself, smelling the sweat and a faint reminder of the after shave the other had used for his court appearance. 

They kept lying on the floor for a bit, when Mike's phone rang. Not the regular one but the old flip phone his dad used for emergencies. 

“... fuck.” The blond stretched his arm out but couldn't reach the bench he had laid his jacket on.

Erik took the phone out and put it into the blond's hand, resting his head on the small pecs, while he answered the call. 

“What? Lu, calm down. I... We're comin' over.” Mike jumped to his feet and ran over to the small bathroom, quickly washing his face but changing nothing else. 

Erik pulled his clean jeans back on and looked a little concerned, when Mike just grabbed his arm and dragged him upstairs. In seconds they were in the car, driving towards the trailer park. The redhead didn't ask any questions, when they parked their car in front of Linda's trailer. Apparently there had been a fire, parts of the trailer looked scorched. 

Outside of it stood Al, his arms crossed, looking somewhat angrily over at the place where Linda's car should have been. Next to him was C.C., who held Lu's hand but the thing capturing the boys' attention the most was the skeletal figure of Linda, being held down on the floor by Bob. She was very still until the two boys got out of the car, then she started to struggle and called for Mike to help her. 

“What happened?” Mike asked and Al answered, while Bob gagged the girl, accepting a shawl from his sister. 

Al shook his head and pointed at the girl on the ground and then towards their car. The blond nodded and looked a little concerned over to Erik, who walked over to Bob, fixating Linda with much more ease to the ground. The older Sullivan walked quickly to his trailer, returning with a bag, he opened and produced a pair of handcuffs and even shackles for her feet, quickly rendering the girl nearly unable to move and definitely unable to leave. She had ceased to move since the redhead held her down. From the same bag Bob produced something else, only after a few moments Mike realized it was a brand new syringe. The second thing he pulled out was a little bottle of medicine with which he filled the syringe less than half, then removed the air from the medical tool. He knelt next to Linda and shot it straight into her neck. In seconds her eyes closed and breathing evened out. Luann removed the shawl from her mouth, tears streaming down her face. 

Erik picked her up from the ground and carried her towards Mike's car but Al shook his head again, pointing at another vehicle. The blond quickly walked over to the pickup with the darkened back windows. The redhead put Linda in the back and C.C. climbed in too. Mike took over the wheel and Erik entered the passenger side a moment later. Bob came walking over, getting their phones and throwing them into the parked car. Luann gave them a bag full of clothes and tried to wave, being shook by another wave of tears, falling down on her pink shirt. 

Mike steered the car off the trailer park and towards the road. 

“Turn right.” C.C. said and the blond complied. 

For a few miles they kept silent until finally Mike asked: “What the fuck?”

“It's the asshole cop...” The older man shook his head and sighed: “He fucked up.” 

“What did he do?” Erik asked, watching the road in front and behind them equally.

“He didn't keep away from her. Even after your uncle broke his hand.” C.C. answered quietly: “He came over, with the heroin he gets god knows where from... and this time Glenn waited for him. But the little asshole set Linda's trailer on fire and escaped with his car.” 

“Why we though?” Mike inquired, taking the little private road leading up to the shack in the mountains. 

“The fuckin' agent watches your dad's every move. He is barred from gettin' in the trailer park, after he broke into a trailer, but anytime your dad moves he's following him.” C.C. answered. “He's followin' your mom too and Lu. Only Glenn, you and Linda had so far not been on his radar.” 

“Don't be to sure... he talked to us twice already.” Mike told, while driving up the dirt road through the forest. 

“He tries to get you to say somethin' 'bout your dad.” C.C. declared: “Agent Miller is not the sharpest knife in the drawer... I'm more worried 'bout the whole Washington ordeal you've been dragged into.” 

“Yeah, maybe that's my own fault now, isn't it...” Mike raised one eyebrow and C.C. shook his head. 

“Ain't like you walked through your door that day, thinkin' 'bout killin' a classmate.” The older man muttered, watching Linda sleep next to him: “... or plannin' on killin' her rapists.” 

The two boys nodded even though there was little to no conviction in their faces. 

“You've always been a good child. Never let anyone tell you otherwise.” C.C. grinned and patted Mike's shoulder: “Maybe a little headstrong, maybe with a short fuse but a good child nonetheless.” 

He turned his attention towards Erik: “How're you now? Did the assholes really make you appear in front of court?” 

“Yes, Sir.” The redhead answered politely but adding nothing more. 

“You seem to be on a different page than your dad on all that race bullshit. It's a shame they dragged you into it.” He exclaimed and then leaned back. “Now, we gonna get Linda back together and when the agent's gone back to his bureau everythin's gonna be alright again.” 

Mike nodded. Erik just kept silent and turned the country station louder, watching the trees passing by until they reached the shed, the two of them had spent their second last weekend in. The shed looked eerie under the slowly darkening sky, nothing of the bright mood and light left, they had enjoyed some days ago. 

Together Erik and C.C. carried Linda into the shed, Mike opened with the key he produced from its hiding spot. The inside of the small cabin was dark, breadcrumbs and other marks were remnants of their stay. The cod was in a desolate state, still covered in the dirty blankets but nonetheless C.C. put the girl down onto it. From a large bag he produced canned goods and other foods that could be made without a proper kitchen and placed them into one of the empty cupboards. 

Mike threw the bag of clothes in one corner, while Erik carried a few containers full of water inside. A little uneasy C.C. put a bucket in front of the bed and then sat down on one of the chairs, watching the blonde sleeping. 

“Should we... leave?” Mike suddenly asked, watching his cousin with equal amounts disgust and curiosity. 

“No, we wait until she's awake. We gotta tell her that she has not really been kidnapped.” The older man sighed and waited for the girl to stir. 

“Good thing there ain't any more weapons in here...” Erik said and looked around. 

“Huh? You've been here?” C.C. asked perplexed. 

“Yeah, we drove up here to practice shootin', when Glenn emptied the shed.” The blond answered and sat down on a stool next to the stove, leaving the other chair to the tall footballer. 

“Your uncle is trouble...” C.C. said and looked at his hands: “Always was... there's a reason we all know how to get rid of a body. There's a reason Al's here to have an eye on things and even he couldn't reign him in.” 

“What's the matter with Glenn?” Erik looked over to Linda, whose leg started twitching. 

“He... is sometimes a little unhinged. I pray to god he ain't gonna find Murphy before the cops do.” The older man sighed and scratched his stubbly chin: “We called them, you know? Cops? They came over took our statements how the stuff is all Murphy's and that he lit the trailer on fire. But Glenn... he just took a weird old car and drove off to look for him himself.” 

The boys got quiet, when Linda started shuffling on the cod, leaning over the side and suddenly started heaving. Mike walked over and shoved the bucket under her head. The puke came like a flood, running out of her thin body like there was no tomorrow. It took a while until she lay back down and watched the wooden ceiling, starting to realize she wasn't in her trailer anymore. 

“Where...?” She rasped. 

“Doesn't matter.” C.C. said and handed her a glass of water. 

“Get me home.” 

“No.”

“Come on Cillian...” Linda sat up and for the first time saw the boys: “Hi Mike, do you wanna bring me home?”

“To your burnt out trailer? No?” The blond stared at her, trying to hide his disgust. 

“What my... get me home.” She said more than asked. 

C.C. stood up and walked towards the door. The boys followed him, keeping their eyes on Linda. 

“No! No fuck it! Bring me home.” She tried to get up, but her body wasn't strong enough to support her yet so she fell on the floor, scratching both her knees bloody: “GET ME HOME!” 

“Linda, you're gonna stay here until the shit has left your system. We're all gonna look after you, but for now you're gonna stay put.” The older man said, shoving the boys outside.

“DOYLE? Where is he.” Linda started crying. 

“He left your drugged up ass cuz, now get your shit together.” The blond said, slowly closing the door. 

“NO! DON'T LEAVE, PLEASE! MIKE!”

They closed the door, locked it and hid the key again. Getting back to the car, they drove off. For the whole ride no one said a single word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... poor Linda? I hope you're doing great wherever you are. And to any French readers I hope you enjoyed your holiday even under the weird circumstances :)


	99. Chapter 99

It was already on the news two days later. Officer Doyle Murphy had been found dead in his car, apparently a heroin overdose. His whole vehicle was stuffed to the brim with an assortment of illegal substances and the local police made it seem like the opioid crisis, in their hometown at least, was solved by this discovery. Newscaster after newscaster talked about it. A lot of them told a tale about how the man had tried to kill his girlfriend before he killed himself. The scenes from the car always showed a frowning agent Miller in the background, who didn't talk to anyone and hadn't given a single interview so far. 

Mike tried to sit still in Mrs. Moore's class but his ass throbbed from getting fucked through most of the night by no other than the redhead sitting next to him. They hadn't used the drugs again but still he felt like they had overdone it but even though he hurt like hell his dick twitched, when he thought about it. Ty didn't raise an eyebrow at his movements and he was glad she was too tired to notice much. Mrs. Moore looked into his direction multiple times but his moving around didn't seem to be the reason for her heightened attention. She probably wanted to bust him for dealing drugs, he thought, trying to get comfortable on the hard chair. He shimmied around so much, that he even irritated Nick in front of him. 

“Dude? What's up?” 

“Trained with Stevenson again...” Mike muttered and scanned the room. 

Cliff was back since Monday and he looked a little out of it. They had put him under some sort of medicine, the blond guessed, and thought up future opportunities to torment him a little again. Mrs. Moore saw him looking at the boy and he exchanged a short look with her that made it clear, she had an eye on him for bullying too. The longer Mike stared at his teacher, the more he was convinced something was off about her but he couldn't put a finger on it. Maybe she was taking drugs too? She looked a little more tired than usual. 

A knock on the door shook everyone out of their stupor. Mr. Schneider entered and asked Mike outside for a talk. The blond got up, looking as irritated as everyone else, but nonetheless followed the man outside. Without explanation Mr. Schneider started to walk down the hallway and Mike had to follow him. They entered an empty classroom, which the young teacher quickly scanned, before ushering the teen inside. 

“You consider this inconspicuous Brian?” Mike sighed, leaning against a table. 

“Fuck you Mike. I got this fuckin' mob on my ass now too! The Brewers are religious fanatics. They're not really happy about me joining the committee.”

“You're here to make a scene?” The blond boy walked over to the classroom door, but his teacher stopped him. 

“No, I'm not... Buchanan is removing the committee anyway, but whatever you've done, the Brewers are convinced you're involved in all the strange deaths that had happened this year. Even Mr. Henderson and I think, Ca... Mrs. Moore believes it too. She's talked to them about it.” 

“Shit...” The scrawny teen moved his hand into his jacket and produced a not insignificant amount of weed: “Thanks Brian. Is there anythin' else?” 

“No, but... have you been involved in any of those deaths?” The man waited for the teens answer squirming a little and looking unsure. 

“No, I'm not a killer...” Mike sighed and then started laughing: “You looked funny just now.” 

“Man, I've been afraid you really killed someone. They said you and Erik were the last to see Deacon alive.” He sighed in relief and shook his head. 

“That ain't even true. We looked for him out in the storm. Together with Nick. We found a trail but it was a dead end, when we followed it.” Mike managed to look very annoyed and then turned towards the door: “I'm gonna go back to my class now, don't haul me out of any again, Brian. Find a reason to get me into detention or talk to me after your class.” 

He left the room and felt the limp in his steps, cursing Erik, but he had to talk to his partner in crime. Thinking about him made his dick stir a little and he looked around, sneaking off into a toilet, when he saw nobody watching. Sitting down in the last stall, his stall, he opened his jeans and took his dick into his hand, when he heard someone enter. 

“You can't just drag me into the boys' toilet, what if there's someone in here.” A woman's voice complained, Mike recognized it from somewhere.

“Doesn't seem like it.” A man answered and Mike immediately knew it was Mr. Brewer. 

“What now?” The woman asked a barely noticeable, annoyed air to her tone. 

“Miller fucked up, didn't he?”

“His informant was shit, yeah... stupid drugged up bastard.” The woman answered in an unnervingly monotone voice, opposing the contents of her statement. 

“That's the second time they didn't get close to Sullivan. I mean... the roofies? Nothing came out of it. They... the other teens really seem to like his son. No one expected him to have tampered with the drugs.” 

“I'm not gonna help him again, Ted. This drug trade's not the reason I'm here and you all know that well enough. And don't get started with my husband's weird obsession. Stop berating these kids. Andre's grasping at straws, linking random events together.” The woman now betrayed how annoyed she was by the talk.

Silence spread in the bathroom and Mike put his hands over his mouth, keeping absolutely silent to not betray his hideout. 

“Now... it's just a matter of time until Buchanan kicks us out of the school. I'm not even supposed to be here anymore.” The woman confessed and seemingly started to walk towards the door, going by the sound of her voice. 

“Yeah... but are you gonna tell us about the investigation still?” Mr. Brewer asked. 

“Yes, me or Andre will talk to you, now, I'm gonna go home and you gotta go too.” The door opened and closed again. 

Shuffling noises made it clear, that at least one of the two adults had stayed inside. The sound of a faucet spraying water into a sink filled the room. After a while the crumbling of paper could be heard, then the door swung open and shut a second time.

Mike sat there in silence and waited, if anything else could be heard for a good five minutes. Then he zipped himself back up and walked back to class. 

“What took you so long?” Nick asked, when he fell back on his chair after getting berated from Mrs. Moore for leaving too long. 

“Had to go...” The blond shrugged and opened the book he had already read thrice because the literature class never really picked up steam and it was the only thing he could do without getting himself in trouble. 

Mrs. Moore talked on and on about a third act and the moral and ethical progression of the protagonist. At some point Ashley had her hand up, which was when Mike looked over at her, noticing her former tiny body was getting out of shape quickly. 

“What about a... villain? What kind of progression will he undergo, Mrs. Moore?” The girl smiled but shot a look into the last row, skipping over Mike, Erik and the rest of her former friends.

“Well, he could redeem himself, couldn't he, have his own moral progression or, instead... his depravation would lead him further down towards disaster.” She answered relieved at least one of her students still paid any attention. 

“So, only if he becomes a moral being he'll come out of it unharmed?” The former cheerleader inquired. 

“Well, at least in classic literature. It's not like we never see moral depravation lead to success in our world.” Mrs. Moore smiled and started handing them more worksheets. 

When they left the class, Ashley turned towards Mike pointing at him with her stretched out index finger: “You've heard it. You gotta better yourself otherwise... it'll go downhill for you.” 

The blond started laughing and walked past her: “You've read too many bad books. I'm not the villain here.” 

Ty joined his laughter and soon the whole gang was shaking with it. Hannah was the last to walk past Ashley, scanning her appearance closely.

“Mike's right, you're gettin' fat.” She whispered and walked by without acknowledging her any further. 

Mike was letting the jacuzzi do his thing, while Erik swam lap after lap in the pool. He had just filled him in on the details, he had found out during the morning. The redhead was still somewhat relieved nobody had tried to make him follow up his first statement in court, even though the trial was still going on. He thus hadn't really thought about their alibis for the various murders, some of the prodding parents held them responsible for. 

“Hold on.” The redhead moved out of the pool and slowly slid down into the jacuzzi: “What's with Washington's wife? Why does she know so much about it?” 

“That's a really good question.” Mike pulled the other close, and hugged him around the broad back, resting his face in between his shoulder blades. “... she's somehow involved in it all. Investigation and shit... even more than her husband.”

“Wouldn't that make her a fed?” Erik asked, grabbing the smaller boy's bony hands and moving them down towards his groin. 

“Probably...” The blond sighed, feeling the erection and starting to move his hands along the hard shaft. 

He moved his hands quickly, making the water around them splash every time he flipped his wrist a little, when reaching the tip. Erik moaned unashamedly, leaning his weight against the shorter teen. 

“I think we should rent a car again.” Mike whispered into the other's ear, when he felt him shudder, nearing his orgasm. 

“I thought...” The blond bit down into the shoulder in front of him, quieting the other and making him cum into the water. 

“Yes, I know... but we're gonna rent it somewhere else. Gonna drive a few towns over and then we cross the border.” He grinned, when the tall boy hoisted him out of the water to lick a stripe up the inside of his thigh. 

It didn't take long until he was moaning, pressing the head into his groin, when the other started to swallow around his throbbing erection. Erik did his best to keep breathing but had to move back sometimes to get air. He continued with his blowjob, kissing the head and then swallowed around it again. He dragged Mike closer to him, closing his large hands around the asscheeks, kneading them firmly. With one long motion the redhead managed to let the cock slide down his throat. The smaller boy stuttered and then let out a continuous long moan and spilled into his mouth. Erik pulled back grinning. 

“Now, where d'ya wanna take me?” He asked, catching the other, who jumped back into the water and immediately kissed him. 

“There's this trail you can walk in a few hours and it leads along some nice deep ravines.” He smiled, when the other showed he knew exactly what he insinuated. 

On Friday afternoon the two climbed into Mike's car, driving into the mountains. Their friends had talked about a party at the junkyard but the two reclined, telling them something about visiting Mike's family and having to work on the farm respectively. Ty wasn't there to raise her eyebrows and the others weren't to observant about the weird dynamic between the two boys, so the excuses were accepted without questioning. Only Hannah made a comment about the two of them avoiding their gatherings now that all “normal” parents had calmed down a bit. 

The car moved through the trees, climbing up a road, Erik just belatedly recognized. He turned over to the blond, who grinned, when he parked his car behind an old gas station. A woman walked out, when she saw them, parking behind the building, and smiled, recognizing them immediately. 

“Ah, my … saviors.” She snickered: “What do you need?” 

“A car. We gotta borrow a car and... something to eat.” Mike grinned and she just nodded pointing to the lot opposites the gas station where more than twenty different vehicles were parked. 

“Knock yourself out. Do I gotta worry what it's gonna be used for?” Mattie asked smiling, showing more missing than existing teeth. 

“No, just... a clean would be good afterwards? Probably.” The blond told her and she just nodded. 

“The usual then. Your dad was here. Warned me about the agent. You know anythin' new?” She looked as unassuming as only an old lady could manage, while straightening her floral shirt. 

“Not much. Someone put it on my cousin's stupid cop friend.” Mike watched Erik choose an older pick-up and nodded: “I don't think it's the end of it.” 

“No, no... I guess your little trip should remain... confidential.” She smiled a wicked little smile and waved for the boys to get back inside, acknowledging Mike's nodding. 

After a while they were seated in the rental, the redhead had put all of their hiking gear on the backseats and thanked Mattie for the food she had packed, which earned him an additional big slice of homemade lemon cake. 

“Have a nice trip boys and don't stray. There's always terrible accidents in these mountains.” She winked and moved back into her shop.

“You think she knows what we're gonna do?” The redhead asked a little worried but Mike only shrugged. 

“Just thinks it's somethin' drug related, I guess.“ 

The rental slowly drove north, following the mountains until they crossed border into the next state. It took another hour until they reached the parking spot for the hiking trail. They seemed to be the only car so far. 

“Doesn't it defeat it's purpose if we're here alone?” Erik's face had lost all expression again and he wrung his hands a little. 

“Don't worry. I checked. There's a ton of fuckin' hipsters comin' here for weekends.” Mike took his backpack and looked over their equipment.

They didn't bring a real tent just some sort of tarp to shield them against possible rain and their other hiking gear was the bare minimum. Not that he had the feeling they were ill prepared. The hike could be done in a day but Mike had read that there was a spot were couples liked to watch the sunset or sunrise and where camping fires were allowed. He felt giddy with excitement, tying a bedroll onto his backpack. They put on their newly bought shoes, Mike had made the other run around a little in his, to not get blisters on their hike and they were covered in farm dirt now. He himself had worn his since the occasion he had fathomed this plan and felt now very comfortable in them. 

The hiking itself was something both of them enjoyed, even though an innocent bystander wouldn't have noticed it, since they mostly didn't talk at all. It took them less than the estimated time to reach the plateau which many hikers used to camp. Since their late departure most of the sunshine had already gone and they'd partly missed the sunset, still a little bit of colored sky was visible behind the mountain ridge in the distance. They chose not to light a fire now because it would have made their stay more noticeable in the dark.

When the light had mostly faded they both laid stretched out on their sleeping pads under the vast stretching night sky. Innumerable stars shone above them, while they lay on their backs, only their shoulders touching. Mike rummaged through his pockets and produced a blunt, Erik lit with his windproof lighter. They smoked it together, watching the stars closely until the redhead turned on his side and watched the other. 

“Hmm?” Mike uttered after he had enjoyed the attention for a bit. 

“I'm just... I... don't know. Can I kiss you?” The redhead asked, watching the blond turn on his side too. 

A nod was all the answer he needed to close the distance, putting his lips on the other's. A chaste, sweet kiss connected them, the lips lingered a little, soft and mostly dry, before Mike shoved his tongue inside the other mouth and broke the sweetness. He let himself be rolled back and felt the large body press down on him. Spreading his legs, he suppressed a moan when his groin met the other's through their jeans. Erik rolled his hips and pressed down on him, letting him invade his mouth but clearly stating who was in charge at the moment.

When the blond pulled him closer, by hugging his legs around the broad body above, a moan escaped into the cooling night, echoing through the quiet woods. They rubbed against each other like madmen, sweat forming on Erik's forehead and running down from his nape into his shirt. He kept on kissing the other, who seemingly had lost his need to breathe. Mike just moaned into the kisses, pulling him closer but somehow he never seemed to reach his goal. Every bit of him, not touching the other, seemed to be useless wasted space. Erik suddenly started to grind even harder down, nearing his orgasm. He swallowed every sound the other was making and kept on pressing him into the sleeping pad underneath. A grunt escaped the redhead before he broke the kiss and moaned unashamedly, shooting his orgasm into his pants. Mike watched the face above him in awe, before his body too began to shake, while his own release escaped, soaking the fabric covering his crotch. 

Erik relaxed and kept lying on top of Mike, regaining his breath. The blond sighed, slowly unclamping his legs from the huge back. 

“Fuck... I... shit.” The taller boy buried his head in the blond hair, smelling the other and feeling the slight sweaty dampness of the neck against his cheek. 

“Yeah... even for your standards you're quite the talker tonight.” Mike sighed, trying to push the warm fuzzy feeling down again. 

“I know. Sorry...” The redhead seemed to fight with himself as well, weird expressions swiftly changing on his face: “I really... shit that's so fuckin' gay.” 

“What is? Lying on top of me? Having fucked me like an animal a fuck ton of times? What?” Mike giggled a little, glad to ease some of the emotions, bubbling inside of him, out again. 

“I wanna keep doin' it.” He kissed the blond softly, contradicting his former complaints about their closeness. 

It took some time for the two to talk again, mostly because Mike debated how long he wanted the other to make a fool of himself. The air grew dangerously cold around them which made the decision a little easier. 

“Me too... with you... I mean.” The scrawny teen hugged his arms around the other's neck and pulled him down into a kiss again, only to soon break it and add: “Gotta get the sleepin' bags before we freeze to death.” 

Erik nodded and looked a little astonished, when the blond connected the two bedrolls together. 

“You can do that?” He asked, cocking his head. 

“I... these are made this way.” Mike looked down, hiding the blush covering his whole face and neck. 

“Nifty.” The tall boy only remarked, taking his jacket, jeans and shoes off, neatly folding them to use as a cushion. 

Soon they laid cuddled together in the twin bedrolls, slowly drifting asleep under the vast starry sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaand manhunt again. Keep your eyes peeled for blood and gore in the next chapter as well as filthy boys :)


	100. Chapter 100

Morning broke and Mike slowly awoke to the faint light spreading and illuminating the world around him. It must have been a cold night, because the glass water bottle next to him showed a lot of thaw. He himself felt nice and warm, and incredibly horny. To his embarrassment he had dreamed of the redhead fucking him in some sort of public building and it had made him uncomfortably hard. The erection pressing against his back didn't help one bit to better his predicament. 

Carefully he shimmied out of his shorts, feeling them stick, where he had spilled the night before. Slowly his hand closed around his hard shaft moving quickly up and down, brushing over the tip with a little flick every time he reached it. He tried to be as calm as possible, letting the other sleep in piece. Sweat started to spread all over his body and he felt his orgasm nearing. He turned on his back and let his other hand wander towards his hole, letting his fingers rub over his taint and rim equally. The sun still hadn't really made an appearance when he distributed his cum over himself and the insides of their bedroll. 

Huffing he lay on his back, staring into the blueing sky, when he noticed movement next to him and looked into a grinning face. 

“Nice wake up call.” Erik started laughing, one hand on his own hard dick. 

“Oh, fuck you, you could've said somethin'.” A blush crept over Mike's face mostly because he was found out but at the same time, because he felt his blood stir again, watching the other start to jerk off. 

“I enjoyed watchin' you.” The redhead said and then made a low growling noise, stroking himself hard and fast. 

To gain a little more leverage, Mike unzipped a part of their sleeping bags and subsequently moved in between the other's legs, starting to lick up all pre cum building at the tip. He touched his own half hard cock and it didn't take Erik long to notice. A strong grip pulled Mike back up and soon a wet finger was prodding at his hole. He was amazed how fast the other could put more than two fingers inside him, even though they hadn't fucked the day before. The thick hard cock replacing them, still forced the blond to sharply suck in air. It took him some time to get used to it, but when Erik bucked up and made him shiver all over with want, the feeling immediately overruled all other experiences. 

Soon Mike was fucking himself on the hard cock inside him, kissing the redhead as often as he could without having him slip out. When he felt his orgasm draw closer, the scrawny boy sat up and started to ride the other harder, moving his muscles as best he could. Even so he shot his load first, covering the huge chest and stomach with white specks. He didn't complain, when the other just lifted him off and made him get on all fours, quickly fucking him until he spilled while pulling outside, leaving his own sticky mess all over Mike's ass and lower back. 

Both of them lay down on top of the bedroll, cooling off in the fresh morning air. Mike felt happy and a little taken aback by the pure feeling bubbling up inside of him once more. When he looked over, he couldn't read the other's expression, which drifted all over the sky. 

“They're right... sunrises are pretty here.” He grinned and dragged the blond closer. 

They sat up, watching a beautiful clear sunrise, coloring the sky first in faint hues of red and orange until a bright sun moved up behind the mountains. Only small clouds were put picturesque over the vast sky, mirroring the changing colors. 

Erik busied himself with starting a fire, while Mike chose some items to be their breakfast food. Soon the blond drank incredibly strong coffee, while the other put fried bacon on Mattie's homemade bread. 

“What if no one comes?” Erik asked and the blond sighed, drinking the black liquid the other refused to share with him. 

“Worst case, we had a nice campin' trip?” He knew the itch, the other felt, he himself had it firing nonstop in his brain for weeks now. 

It had been too long, since he had seen someone lose his or her life at their hands and the desire to do so sometimes even snuck into his school daydreams. Not just once had he thought about dismembering Mrs. Moore or one of the nerds during class, making the others watch their blood cover the room. He shook his head to snap out of his dreaming and cursed himself for not bringing cigarettes to steady his nerves. Thinking of it, he threw the tiny butt of the blunt from the evening before into the flames watching it shrivel up. 

“Destroying evidence?” The redhead grinned, starting his fitness regimen with some pushups. 

At some point they packed their stuff together hiding it a little in the bordering undergrowth and killing the fire. 

“Let's explore a bit?” Mike suggested, looking down the path they had walked up on and didn't wait for the other to nod, before he vanished in the forest next to it. 

For some time they walked the woods next to the track, so they could get a grasp of the surrounding areas, always moving close enough to have a good view of the trail but far away enough to not be detected easily. It was getting close to noon, when they heard the first voices. A group of four young girls moving up, talking and making jokes. Erik looked over and shook his head, signing they were too many and the blond agreed. They followed them up the mountain nonetheless, watching them take pictures at the plateau, not noticing the two looming shadows standing a bit behind them in between the trees. The girls ate their fancy looking trail mixes, joking and talking without a care in the world. 

When they left for the last part of the trail, Mike and Erik ate their own lunch. The redhead looking not very satisfied. 

“Four... how many you think we could take down?” He looked like he himself was sure now they could somehow have taken care of the girls.

“Mh... four girls might be possible if they'd spread out a little more. Y'know, movie killer tactics and shit.” Mike swallowed the tiniest piece of cake and shuddered a little, settling on rather eating an apple. 

“If you keep starvin' yourself I'm gonna force feed you.” The redhead grunted and shoved a cheese sandwich at him, which the other unwillingly started to eat. “Do you ever think about how they would taste?” 

“No? Not really.” Mike chewed his sandwich very thoroughly, thinking about the statement: “I never thought 'bout eatin' them but then again, I rarely think 'bout eatin' anythin'. Dunno... probably fatty and sweet like the shit they eat?” 

“Most people probably taste bad. Think you're right...” Erik bit into his sandwich stuffed with the rest of their bacon.

“You wanna try one? Take a bite, Hannibal?” The blond made a weird noise, imitating the iconic scene from silence of the lambs and starting to laugh. 

“No... not at the moment at least. Just don't see the difference between them and the animals we got on the farm. I mean... cows and pigs are a lot harder to kill.” He grinned and quieted, enjoying the sounds of the wild surrounding them. 

After eating, they hid their backpacks again, stalking the hikers walking the trail. More groups, mostly students, moved up, talking and taking pictures. Some drunk, some stoned but all of them in a good mood. So far the groups were walking too close to each other or containing too many people, which made the two of them keep themselves hidden a little off the path but close enough to the plateau. 

When a really noisy group of seven students, most of them girls, walked past, Mike felt a hand sliding into his jeans, massaging his asscheeks, before dipping a finger into his hole, slowly thrusting in and out. The slight pressure against his prostate made him shudder, so he braced himself against a tree. Soon his jeans were pooling on the floor and a tongue moved in and out of his hole. He had to keep any sound at bay, otherwise they would clearly be found out. 

Another group of people in their mid to late twenties walked past, one of the guys scurrying over into the woods close to them. He had a beer can in hand and relieved himself noisily and unashamed against a close tree, fortunately not noticing the two large teens a few trees over. With drunk movements he put his dick into his pants, cursing when a few last drops of piss stained the crotch visibly. While he had emptied his bladder, Erik had driven three fingers fast and determined into the blond, all the while pumping his cock equally as firmly. The heat, spreading through Mike, made him feel like he was ready to combust and it got harder and harder keeping himself quiet. 

The other stumbled back to the group, a little disorientated, and walked a lot more through the woods than would have been strictly necessary. A mischievous grin spread on Erik's face, when he lifted the blond and let him sink down on his cock, knowing what the position did to Mike under normal circumstances. Now he upped the ante, fucking him with deep long thrusts, under the not so watchful eyes of the drunk hiker. The blond bit down on his lip, only a faint mewling sound escaping him, still it was loud enough to somehow make the drunk guy stay still for a moment. If he had listened more closely, he would have surely been able to hear the sound of skin slapping against skin, when the footballer moved faster, driving his cock into the heat and rubbing the stiff cock at the same time. 

The moment passed and the hiker staggered out of the bushes, waving at his group, telling them he had heard something, getting laughed at by his friends. Meanwhile Mike hugged the tree feeling like his whole body was on fire, his need and want creeping up his spine, making his stomach feel like he was free falling. Erik seemed determined to make him cum as hard as possible, softly biting and nipping at the sensitive skin of his neck and behind his ears. His orgasm was accompanied by a full body spasm, he shook so hard, the other had to carry his whole weight for a moment. Then he shot all his seed over the redheads hand, who fucked him through it all before burying his dick as deep inside as possible, making his cum pulse into the smaller teen. 

Panting heavily, Erik rested his head against the blond's back, kissing the very visible edges of his shoulder blades until Mike began to move on his own again. Making a weird sound, when he moved himself down from the cock, still buried inside.

“We gotta use protection, next time... traces you know?” He whispered smiling, turning around and kissing the redhead, who now looked at his cum covered hand. 

Without any further request he licked the drying white substance from his broad fingers, not noticing the look it earned him. 

“You wanna make me hard again, shit... don't do that like it's normal, fag.” Mike pulled him closer and kissed him, shuddering where the wet hand snuck under his shirt. 

They watched the group take pictures at the plateau. It was really warm by now and most of them had sweat through their hiking gear. Mike and Erik too were sweating in their clothes, waiting for a suitable victim to walk along. When it started to rain, the redhead sighed, sure they would go home without the satisfaction of a good kill. The bad weather didn't last too long though but made the woods a sauna. Steamy air surrounded them and made it hard do discriminate between sweat, rain and damp. 

They were back close to the trail, Mike toying with the other's cock, while the redhead sat on a fallen tree. He had cum two times before into the blond's mouth and since there was nothing else to do, he let him keep going. The blond looked incredibly dirty. Sweat and rain had matted his hair to his head, his grimy old leather jacket was covered in dirt as was his jeans from kneeling on the muddy ground. Semen was covering a good part of his face, since the last orgasm had started before he had put his mouth over the spurting cock again. Now he was rubbing his own dick, aiming it into his shirt, while he rested his head against a muscular thigh and lazily stroked and licked the huge dick in front of him back to full hardness. 

“Don't you ever care about... the dirt?” Erik looked at the blond, fucking his hand fast and saw his eyes roll back, when he shot a load into his shirt. 

It took a while for Mike to regain his thoughts before he answered, still stroking the cock in front of him and starting to rub up against the leg he leaned against. 

“No... never really have. I like a bit of filth.” He said quietly, enjoying the twitch the hard on in front of him gave at the clear pronunciation of the last word. “Fuck me again?”

Erik had to laugh and then pushed the other on his back on the dirty forest floor, making rotting leaves stick to their bodies. It was a fast fuck. Both of them kissing most of the time to keep each other from making to much noise. The redhead hammered his cock inside and relished in the pleasure contorting the face of the boy underneath. It didn't take long, until Mike spilled all over their shirts and Erik shot his orgasm inside again. A quiet laugh bubbled out into the forest, when the two rested on the dirty ground, their foreheads pressed together. 

A new sound broke through the woods and Erik looked up at the sky, estimating it was close to six o'clock in the afternoon. The damp wetness was starting to get cold all around them, a clear indication evening was around the corner. They got back to their feet as silently as possible and Mike checked on the group walking up. Two girls were engrossed in their talk behind them a small young man checking a paper map. 

“Come on, Danny.” One girl said mockingly: “We're on the right trail. The only fucking trail there is.” 

“I'm just checking where the fireplace is located.” He answered but stowed the map in his jacket nonetheless. 

“We're not going to have a fire anyways.” The other girl muttered and looked around: “Everything's wet.”

Danny closed the distance between him and the girls, grabbing the second girl's hand and kissing her: “Don't worry. I've brought everything, so we're definitely gonna have s'mores.” 

Before Erik could even comment on anything, he felt the energy radiate of off Mike and saw him slip a sturdy pair of gloves on. Another pair was pushed into his hands. The two of them walked up to the plateau following the three young adults. 

The sunset was equally as breathtaking as the sunrise had been and Erik couldn't refrain from kissing the blond a few times, before concentrating on the task at hand. 

“Movie killer tactics, remember.” Mike held him back and he nodded. 

The setting sun took the warmth with it, making the forest cool quickly and the damp raising practically froze in the air, building a thick layer of fog, nearly swallowing the whole scene. Illuminated by the fire the company of three sat there fooling around. Danny's girlfriend was starting to roll a joint, lighting it on fire and passing it around. The other girl, Helena, was keeping up her loud talk and jabbed at Danny a few times mockingly, when he struggled preparing the s'mores, he'd promised. 

“Come on, you can do it little brother.” She grinned and then stood up stretching: “Gonna look for a place to pee, be back soon.”

She walked into the direction, where Mike's and Erik's backpacks hung in a tree, save from ants and other animals as well as the prying eyes. Slowly getting into the forest, she called over to the others to keep it PG until she slept. She didn't know what hit her when she sank down on herself. A calculated punch by Erik made her whole form crumble and she lay on the ground lifeless. 

“Hmm... good but a little anti-climactic.” Mike commented toneless, rearranging his erection, clearly visible even through the sturdy fabric of his jeans. 

“Thought she gotta go quickly. So the others go search for her.” The redhead looked really scary, his gaze darkened by something the other knew, was bloodlust. 

“Clever.” Mike whispered, kneeling down and hoisted the body up a little, sitting her against a tree: “Better lure.” He explained himself, then walked further into the woods. 

It took Danny and his girlfriend way longer to notice Helena's absence, mostly because they didn't heed her advice to keep it PG. When she had finished going down on him, they soon started to look around, laughing, happy not to have been surprised by her and guessing she was walking around to give them some privacy. After more than half an hour Danny got restless, nervously scanning the treeline, standing up and walking over to the trees, his girlfriend keeping close to the warming fire, the only source of light in the dark night. No stars shone through the thick fog and the boy soon wasn't able to make out his girlfriend, who kept talking to him. 

He entered the undergrowth, shining the small light from his flimsy flashlight around. 

“I don't think she's here. I'm gonna go a little further. Hope she's alright.” He called over to his girlfriend and walked a few steps into the forest. 

A startled sound escaped him and he fell down. He hadn't seen the knife coming out swiftly cutting through both of his Achilles' tendons, hamstringing him. A relatively silent thud was the only thing that could be heard. More astonished than panicked the boy turned on his back and looked down towards his feet, when he felt a hand press down on his mouth, making his scream die in his throat. 

“No sound.” Mike grinned maniacally, watching how the blood pulsed out from the boy's expertly destroyed voice box. 

Something must have startled his girlfriend nonetheless because she started walking up to the forest, using a better flashlight than he had. Mike was fast, driving his knife into the boys stomach and gutting him, making his innards fall onto his legs, when he was lifted into a sitting position and rearranged against a tree. With much more force, than he had estimated necessary, Mike moved his hand around in him until he felt the heart, squeezing it to stop it from beating finally. Danny was dead anyway, so why bother. He cut the arteries surrounding the muscle and pulled it out. Watching it closely, he noticed the fat covering parts of it and was surprised by the fact, since the boy was on the skinny side. He put the boy's hands in his lap and laid the heart on top of them, painting a bloody smile on his face. Then he vanished into the woods, watching the girlfriend move through them carefully, now visibly distressed. 

Mike could hear the rustling of leaves and knew Helena's body had found it's way down the cliff. The redhead had been absolutely silent in his endeavor, which was a feat for someone his size. It captured his attention so much to listen for the tall boy's quiet footsteps that he nearly missed the girlfriend stumbling upon the gruesome scene. She screeched but it was too throaty to really alert anyone. Falling down on her knees, she touched the boy, tears running down her face and Mike shook his head about this much stupidity. 

Run, little piggy, he thought, long before she got back to her feet. Disoriented the girl walked a lot closer to the edge than he had suspected, so he started to move a little more hastily, ensuring more noise got to her. Now she ran back to where her fire was but not further, rummaging through her bag to find her phone. 

The moment she held it up, to see if there was any reception, her hand was caught from behind and with a swift move both bones of her underarm broke noisily in the silent night. The phone fell to the rocky ground, screen cracking then shattering completely. Mike walked out from the trees and kicked the electronic waste down the cliff. The girl was shivering with her eyes closed, tears streaming down her face from under her lids. 

“She's weak.” Erik growled low and made Mike grin, when he saw her being pulled up like a rag doll and then sink down again, without her moving a muscle. 

On the way down she injured her foot, bending it weirdly and now it stood in a really bad angle. The pain made her whimper and cry more, her eyes still closed. 

“You don't wanna see us?” Mike grinned: “You think we're monsters? Don't you? Open your eyes.” He coaxed her, moving the dull side of his knife over the side of her face. 

She didn't follow his command and Mike cut her ear off in one stroke. 

“Open your eyes, Missy.” He said again, loud into the other ear and she followed suit, tears still running down her face. 

“What... what do you want? Money? I... we got money.” She tried and Mike just started laughing, having to regain his breath after a while.

“You're... you're so young?” She looked at him in the flickering light of her fire, astonishment overriding her panic for a moment. 

It came back swiftly, when she realized the crushing grip on her arm and felt the bones break again, this time in a different place. 

“Why?” She cried out, tears streaming down her face and onto her expensive softshell jacket.

“Curious.” The blond answered: “We never staged it like this before.” He explained. 

Suddenly voices could be heard from the trail and Erik was way faster than Mike, turning the girls head fast and breaking her neck, carrying her close to the abyss and letting her body tumble down. They both moved back into the forest, when another pair came out of the woods, joking then staring at the fire and the backpacks lying around. 

“Hi? Is anybody here?” The woman called out and carefully walked over to the fire. 

“Don't look for them, honey. They're probably having fun somewhere close.” The man sat down and pointed at the marshmallows and cookies lying around: “They made s'mores. Who doesn't eat his s'mores right away? And you shouldn't leave food out anyway...” 

He looked around, now visibly disturbed. The woman sat down next to him and took her phone out. 

“Should we call someone?” She asked, letting her gaze dart nervously from tree to tree. 

“Who? Let's wait a little, maybe they're really just running around the woods on a trip.” The man held up the weed Danny's girlfriend had put down next to their bags. 

For a while they sat there the woman complaining about their tardiness and missing the sunset. He kept calm and waited for a sound from the missing hikers. After close to half an hour the two got restless, walking around the fire and calling for the other hikers. It was then, the man walked up towards the woods, trying to find something. He turned around, when his wife screamed. 

She pointed at the ground, where she had found the cut off ear lying in a small puddle of blood. He walked up to her but never got far. Two quick stabs to the insides of his thighs made him buckle over and bleed profusely, blood pumping out of the punctured arteries with tremendous speed. The woman tried to run away but two hands closed around her neck and started to strangle her, before just snapping her neck. Erik let her fall to the ground and looked over to Mike, standing close to the dying man. 

“Shit... throw her over the cliff?” The redhead nodded and did so, eliciting a cry from the man lying next to the forest. 

“Quit screaming.” Mike slid his throat and everything stopped, then he dragged the man to the abyss and kicked him over the edge. 

He watched Erik throw the ear down as well, looking around and pointing at the gear. The blond shrugged so he just tossed it the way the bodies had gone. Except for the food. After they had cleared the forest of the other dead hiker, they both undressed, tossing their clothes into Mike's mostly empty backpack and changing into fresh clothing. The blond cleaned his jacket and their shoes with bleach wipes and threw them into the fire afterwards. 

“Let's hope no one's comin' here anymore tonight.” Erik said, stuffing his face with marshmallows and chocolate. 

“We gotta leave...”The blond answered watching him eat the last of the treats. 

“What about the blood everywhere?” The last of the sweets vanished in his mouth. 

“Dunno... leave it? I mean, we cannot wash a fuckin' forest?” Mike was shaking, still filled with adrenaline.

They killed the fire and got back on the trail, ditching the idea to walk the full circular track. On their way down Erik was whistling a tune and the blond had to strain his ears to recognize it. 

“Hank Williams? Do you even know any song that ain't country?” He laughed. 

“Ones that play durin' the games and what you're listenin' to in the car.” The redhead stretched his large back, making his neck pop loud in the silent forest. 

“Did you never look for music you like?” Mike asked conversationally, following the light of his flashlight. 

“I like country.” The footballer looked like he had a hard time understanding the question: “I do like bluegrass more I think.” 

“I give up...” Mike grinned, turned around and kissed him: “You're a fuckin' hillbilly. I hope you know it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Murder and sex and a long chapter :D  
I hope you're still well. Thanks for all the support up to chapter 100? (Why are you still here though??? :D )


	101. Chapter 101

They had to run for the parking spot when a sudden rainstorm surprised them on their way back. Two other cars were parked further up the road, where the ground was already more forest floor than concrete. They passed them running to get into their rental. For a moment they sat there laughing, like they just had had a casual stroll through the forest. Erik rubbed his hands through his wet hair smiling, while the blond sat behind the wheel grinning, at some point starting the car. Carefully they drove back through the pouring rain to Mattie's gas station, reaching it in the middle of the night. 

One of her son's opened the door and nodded, accepting the car keys and asking what he had to clean, then he offered them to sit down in the back if they wanted. He claimed to have a guest they knew and for a moment Mike was ready to stab the man but then he heard the aforementioned guest calling over him. 

“Hi uncle Glenn.” He grinned and moved into the backroom, where his uncle tattooed Mattie's other son. 

“Long time no see.” He finished some of the color on the garish colored sports logo he was putting on the large calf of the man. 

The boys sat down accepting beers and listening to the men talk. Apparently Glenn had brought a car there to have it somewhat overhauled, Mike could only guess which car it was, but he was pretty sure Fynn's old beater would be unrecognizable soon. Leaning back, the older blond looked at his oeuvre and nodded. His customer was visibly happy with it and handed the man some bills. Mike looked down his arm and back at his uncle. 

“Do you... wanna tattoo me again?” 

“Now? Okay, what do you want? It's gonna take a while to draw it, though.” He smiled and stretched his hands. 

“A raven?” He saw his uncle roll his eyes but grin. 

“Yeah, alright... you got some more complicated shit in the back of your head you wanna see on that arm, so I know what to practice?” 

“A switchblade would be cool too?” Mike started to think out loud. 

“That I like more, have done a bunch of them. Inside of the underarm, pointin' down towards the hand. Gonna draw it, you can still think about it.” 

Amazingly fast and with the few tools he had with him, he drew the picture of the slim knife and then started to design the handle putting crossed bones and an upside down pentagram as well as more occult symbols on it, soon showing the finished product to his nephew. Erik examined it first and nodded satisfied, before Mike looked at it. 

“Perfect.” He grinned and stretched his arm out.

Four hours later the tattoo was done and the sky started to change colors. Mattie's older son had cleaned the car, the boys had rented, and entered the backroom smelling of the chemical cleaner he had used. 

“This stuff gets everythin' out. Even destroys blood and sperm and shit.” He grinned, falling down on a chair and looked at Mike's tattoo: “Bold choice for such a small skinny guy.” 

All other people in the room raised their eyebrows and looked at him. 

“He saved mom from halfpint and his idiots.” His brother laughed and added: “Also he's clearly taller than you, Phil.” 

“Huh? He ain't... oh shit, he's as tall as Glenn.” Phil exclaimed, when Mike stood up. 

“At least 6'3 then.” Glenn said laughing, hugging his nephew around the shoulder while measuring him against himself. “Not as tall as this bull though.” The older blond pointed his finger at Erik, who was doing his best sitting on a far too small chair. 

“He has those viking genes.” Mike laughed and sat back down, a little queazy from the tattoo session. 

“You wanna drive me back?” Glenn suddenly asked and examined the boys' reactions, that wasn't apparent at all.

“Yeah, why not.” Erik shrugged after making eye contact with Mike: “It's not like we gotta do anythin' 'cept sleep.” 

“You can sleep at my place, if you wanna...” 

Mike nodded and they all soon climbed into the expensive German car. Glenn wanted to drive, so the boys let him get behind the wheel, the large redhead climbing in the backseat. 

“What did you do to Doyle?” The lanky teen asked and his uncle started to laugh. 

“What did you do tonight?” He grinned, when he saw their faces, staring blankly at him: “How 'bout don't ask don't tell?” 

All three of them agreed and Glenn searched for a radio station until he settled on classic rock with the man singing along to Rush they moved through the mountains. A sudden noise coming from the inside of Glenn's plaid jacket broke through a guitar solo. He took the flip phone out and sighed before answering it. 

“No, I'm not... no she's gotta stay there. I'm gonna drive over tomorrow. Yeah, tell her to fuck her too.” He sighed again and ended the call. 

“Linda?” Mike asked. 

“Luann, but by proxy her, so yes.” Glenn raked his hands through his unwashed hair. “Fuck... I'm gonna drive over to her now. Goin' cold turkey is shit durin' the best of times but the shitbag, who she thinks loved her, is dead in a ditch so it's gotta be dire.” 

The car snaked up the small private road through the mountains. Al, who was sitting in front of the cabin, nodded, visibly not surprised to see them. 

“You can drive back home boys, thanks for putting up with me.” Glenn sat down in front of the door and started to talk to Linda, who just screamed at him from the inside. 

“No problem. Al? Do you wanna get back to the park?” Mike asked, yawning a little. 

“Yeah, why not.” He threw his car keys over to Glenn and climbed into the expensive car, whistling at the interior: “Your mom got good taste.” 

Soon they dropped the older man off at the trailer park before driving onto Stevenson land. Of course Donna, Freya and Sarah were awake and working already. The head of curls, belonging to the latter, snapped around, when she heard a car but her hand wandered away from her belt as soon as she recognized Erik, smiling and waving shyly. 

“There you are. You said you're gonna be back sooner.” Donna softly chastised them but moved over to one of the stables, not requesting an explanation. 

In a quiet moment the boys incinerated the gloves, the rest of their clothes they were only going to wash. The high of their kills had worn off and left them incredibly tired. Erik motioned over to his bedroom and the blond just nodded, letting himself be pulled up the stairs. Only reluctantly Mike removed his clothes, noticing how dirty he still was, even though they had changed. The redhead saw it too but just shrugged, pulling the naked boy into his bed where they both drifted off to sleep soon. 

It was already past lunchtime, when they awoke. Still groggy from the long night but not as excruciatingly tired anymore. Erik let his hand wander to the other's dick, stroking it lazily, the blond doing the same. At some point the smaller boy rolled on top of the other, rubbing his pelvis against his. The tall footballer kneaded the ass, whereby he pressed Mike even closer to himself. The need was taking over and they soon rutted mindlessly against each other. It didn't take long for them to shoot their loads between themselves and Mike started to laugh. 

“We gotta wash really bad. I feel like there ain't an inch of me that's still clean.” He rolled over to get out of the bed but was held back, by a large hand closing around his underarm, clearly choosing the one without the fresh tattoo. 

“That was... something.” Erik kissed the other's neck: “Did we overdo it?” 

“Might've been a little overkill... but as long as they don't do an DNA test we're cool. And even if... who knows how state cooperation works? And how long it's gonna take to find them.” The blond turned around and kissed the other deeply: “Five in one go. Fuck... hard to top.”

They both walked into the bathroom, giddy with excitement still, so it was no wonder, that Mike ended up pressed against the tiles a hard cock in his ass. The way Erik fucked him, he instantly knew, what he was aiming for and slowly he felt the incredible heat spreading through him again. He felt feverish under the cleansing hot water, shuddering every time the other buried himself inside him to the hilt. His wet hair was plastered against his sweaty body but he didn't notice it, his eyes rolling back in their sockets, an immense heat spreading throughout him. Erik had to hold him upright, when he came undone under his hard thrusts. After the orgasm had washed over him, he slowly calmed back down and started to move as much as he was able to to get the other to spill inside. The redhead stilled a moment and then pulled out, water washing the remaining cum off his length. 

He replaced his dick with two large fingers scissoring them inside of Mike to help him clean the old and new releases out. Then they washed in earnest. Somehow Erik enjoyed washing the long blond hair, massaging the smaller boys skull with his huge hands. Mike rested against the other's chest, while he had his fingers buried in the long wet strands.

“That's nice...” He hummed a little before a blush crept over his face: “... and fuckin' gay. Don't ever mention it to anyone.” 

“Won't.” Erik sighed content with the other leaning against him, practically purring. 

They sat in the kitchen a few minutes later, both squeaky clean. Mike drinking coffee and letting Donna examine his hair, starting to braid it close to his head in two long braids, mentioning how he should grow out the undercut. 

“It's way more manageable since I got it though.” He answered, when Freya ran inside and motioned to turn on the tv, Sarah and Halden close on her heels. 

The reporter was standing in front of a huge white house, where three police cars stood. He explained something about internet leaks and how they exposed a right wing group responsible for at least one murder and multiple other hate crimes. The man in front of the house kept talking, while more and more photos got displayed next to him. A delighted little laugh escaped Donna, when the portrait of Magnus' attorney got shown. The newscasters back in the studio talked about how a few pieces of condemning evidence were played to them, other journalistic outlets and some police departments. 

“I'm confused... how?” Sarah said and Halden nodded along. 

“Yeah how...” Erik raised an eyebrow glancing subtly at Mike. 

“Must be karma.” The blond said, sipping his coffee. 

“I don't care how. He deserved it.” Freya looked ready to spit out, when the face of the lawyer popped up again. 

Finally a picture of Reggie was shown on screen. The boy looked as happy and relaxed as Mike had never seen him in his lifetime, admittedly his own memories of the boy were somewhat distorted by how they had left him in the woods next to his home. The woman host of the news show was breathing fire and brimstone at the discovery of the whole right wing network and condemned all violence but especially the racist acts. 

“So, my dad's down an attorney and they're never gonna let Fynn talk, even if they find him?” The redhead concluded and his mom looked at him somewhat astonished. 

“Since when do you come to conclusions like that?” She asked, but smiled. 

“Dunno... always have been. Just never thought someone wanna hear 'em.” He hugged his mother and accepted a beer from his mom's cousin. 

“We're gonna celebrate tonight. Shall I call your sister, Donna? She's down a racist asshole as well.” Freya grinned. 

“Get 'em all over here.” Donna smiled, walking into the kitchen and opening the freezer, taking her precooked meals out. 

A house full of Stevenson women and children was something wholesome and weird at the same time. Mike was talking to Freya, who tried to introduce him to some people but even she didn't always know which blond woman was which or which shade of red hair belonged to which part of the family. Halden seemed to know everyone, talking and joking with them and at some point vanished with a girl with auburn hair into the nightly farmyard. 

Mike felt a little out of place when Erik appeared behind him, smirking and pushing a glass into his hand. 

“Let's get outta here.” The redhead pulled the blond out through the kitchen door and they both sighed, when the noise of the party dulled behind them. 

“Your people seem nice enough.” Mike shrugged but was nonetheless glad that he didn't need to stay in there. 

“... most. Some of 'em share their husbands values too.” He ground his teeth: “But most of 'em are... less strict than my dad.” 

They heard some giggling and saw Halden and the girl sneak into the gym barn. 

“Oh...” Erik very eloquently stated, before pulling Mike towards the stable, where they quickly passed the cows to climb up to the hayloft. 

Sitting down on the hay they both drank the strong liquor they had brought. 

“We're quite the pair.” Mike grinned, he sat so he could look out the little window in the back, letting his gaze wander over the empty fields. 

“...are we?” Erik's glass was already empty and he leaned back on the hay. 

“I... how high you think the probability of two deranged people like us meetin' and survivin' each other for as long is?” 

“Nought.” 

“Exactly.” 

Mike produced a blunt which was lit by the other. Smoking they watched the nightly scene, Erik suddenly putting his arm around the blond teen. 

“Again... with the gay shit.” MIke muttered. 

“Fuck you.”

The lanky teen turned around, after carefully killing the fire, and pressed the other in the hay behind him, straddling his lap. 

“Fuck me.” He grinned and Erik pulled him into a kiss, kneading his ass and pressing their groins together by doing it.

Mike stripped his shirt off and immediately a hand was caressing his pale skin, mapping out the toned stomach and lithe frame. The blond let his hands wander under the hem of Erik's shirt making him move it out of the way, watching how his impressive muscles shifted with every movement. 

“Shit... girls would fuckin' pay for lookin' at you.” Mike said, his mouth a little dry and his erection straining in his pants, smearing the inside with pre cum already. 

“Guys too.” The redhead grinned, but a red tinge covering his face betrayed how much he enjoyed the compliment. 

He picked Mike up, like he weighed nothing at all, lay him onto the hay and pulled his jeans down, watching the shorts tent, smirking at the dark wet spot spreading over the tip. The footballer started to lick over the wet part, feeling the dick underneath twitch against his tongue. Erik stripped the other of the remaining clothes and let his eyes wander over how the blond was lying on the dry hay, a blush spreading the longer he looked at him. 

“Do somethin'.” Mike muttered, sneaking a hand down to his cock, stroking it a few times. 

From somewhere in his pockets Erik produced a little bit of prepackaged lube. He made the other spread his legs, while opening him up, simultaneously stroking his erection. The blond was taking in quick short breaths, sometimes letting out little moans and when his eyes rolled back in his head, Erik grabbed the base of his cock, to keep him from coming. 

“Fuck you...” Mike muttered but he was soon quieted by a kiss, he answered by roughly shoving his tongue inside the other's mouth.

Soon the tall boy lined his cock up, with the others hole and slowly pushed inside. They stayed like that for a moment, before the blond started to move. 

“Eager?” Erik grinned and evaded the jab that was halfheartedly let against his left cheek. 

“Shut your face...” Mike sighed, when he felt the other fuck into him, hitting his prostate as if trained on it, and at this point he probably was. 

Since he had been on the brink of orgasming before, it didn't take long for him to spill. His seed covering his stomach and a bit of the redhead's as well. Erik kept on fucking him and soon followed him, pulling out before he came and finished all over Mike and his own hand. The scrawny teen pulled him down and kissed him, resting their foreheads together afterwards. Erik started to toy with the blond hair, removing it from the braids his mom had put it in.

“Stop wiping your filthy hands on my freshly washed hair.” Mike grinned, in no way ready to let go of the huge body keeping him warm.

Erik rolled them over, making the other sit up on him, watching how the long strands cascaded down the lithe body. 

“... pretty.” He caressed Mike's cheek unusually tender and the blond had to swallow a few times, to get his fuzzy feeling in check again. 

To distract his body from the weird things happening inside, he moved his hand towards the other's dick and started to stroke it. 

“Again?” Erik grinned: “You're okay? I mean... yesterday...” 

He didn't come any further because Mike sat down on his half hard cock, starting to fuck himself on it. His blond hair shook with every move and the redhead just watched in awe how the other took his pleasure, stroking his own cock hard and determined but then removing his hands completely, moving the muscles inside to massage the erection inside of him. 

“I... shit get down.” The redhead mumbled embarrassed but the blond ignored him, panting, when the hot seed filled him. 

Erik pulled the other up to him, signaling him he could fuck his face. And so Mike did, watching the other take the cock down his throat, moaning. The hands steadying him, caressed his ass and he made them move closer to his hole, until two fingers were pushed inside. A few moments later he spilled into Erik's mouth, waiting for a little while, before pulling his softening cock out. 

“Shit... so... fuck.” Mike grinned, lying on top of the other, waiting for his muscles to heed his commands again. 

Erik still fingered his hole and the smaller teen didn't care much about it. Cuddled together like that on top of the hay, they drifted off to sleep.


	102. Chapter 102

The following Monday was weird. Not only because the news had somewhat distorted the school's social order, some parents connected to the racist group clearly identified, but also because it was the first day without the moral committee and it showed. Since it was close to spring break the temperatures had risen and the skirts got shorter. Hannah showed a not insignificant amount of her shapely behind, in her short shorts, even though it was really only 62°F despite the bright sunshine. 

Mike's new tattoo garnered a lot of attention. The most positive comment came from Jacob who thought it was “fuckin' rad” and contemplated what tattoo to get himself. Reba just shook her head, telling him it was the worst time to get a knife tattooed, when Josh obviously had been killed by his own, which made Nick and Austin agree, even though they both looked impressed by it. Kevin didn't really care about the tattoo, too occupied with hiding his fear of telling his parents they would need to pay even more money to get him into college looking at his GPA, what had Megan mock him for longer than necessary. Still exhausted, Tyler looked at Mike's arm and shrugged, telling the others it matched the skulls on his upper arm, yawning afterwards. 

All of the talk would have left Mike unmoved even under normal circumstances but today he was tripping so heavily, he hadn't even really noticed their comments. In the morning he and Erik had walked from the house party to school, sharing not only a few blunts after drinking the a good part of the night away with his family but they also decided it was a good day for shrooms. The redhead seemed outwardly not affected by it but Mike could have noticed his blank face was not accompanied by the violent energy in his eyes. 

“Earth to Mr. Sullivan. You're gonna hand in the assignment?” Mr. Campbell asked and after a whole minute the blond pulled it out of his jacket, handing the wrinkled dirty pages over his empty desk. 

“I don't wanna give you a talk... again... but see me after class?” He said, watching Mike with more pity than ire. 

Erik didn't share his math class so he had only Ty to rely on helping him function for the time being and she was so out of it herself, his plan didn't exactly pan out. His state garnered Ashley's attention, who started watching him unashamed, making her little posse, the ones who shared math with Campbell at least, aware of him.

When the bell rang, Mike tumbled to his teacher's desk, standing there, waiting for the unavoidable sermon. He yawned visibly and let Ty ruffle his hair, when she walked past behind him, telling him to meet her and the others by the bleachers. It registered way later though, because the quadrille paper on the desk made him lose his train of thought. 

“Mr. Sullivan... are you alright?”

“F... frickin' splendid.” Mike answered, starting to giggle, having to steady himself on the desktop for a moment.

“Mr. Sullivan, don't do this to yourself and don't do this to me. Never come back to school this … drunk?” The man said, visibly shaken by the boy's state. 

“Yeah, good.” Mike turned towards the door, swaying because he spun to fast away from his teacher.

“Michael?”

“Yeah?”

“Did you get an acceptance letter?” Mr. Campbell asked in a hopeless tone of voice. 

“Yes... yes I did. I'm not hangin' 'round that fuckin' church for nothin', Sir.” He answered swaying a little again and then started to grin: “I'm goin', relax.” 

A full surprised smile appeared on his teacher's face and he patted his shoulder. “Alright then. Lay low, Mr. Sullivan.” 

“...gonna do my best.” Mike answered, moving a little awkwardly away from the desk, he had unwillingly leaned on, again staggering outside. 

“You!” A finger stabbed into his chest, and he looked at it incredulously: “Come with me.” 

“Huh?” Mike had to squint to get a good look at Mrs. Moore. 

“Come with me.” She said again and walked a few steps down the hallway, handing him a cup and pointing towards a toilet. 

“Gimme your phone.” He put it in her hand a little unnerved. 

“I'm gonna get a urine sample from you. So off you go.” She watched the boy enter the restroom, waiting in front of the door. 

Inside Mike nearly had a nervous breakdown, he entered the last stall unsure of what was supposed to happen, when he felt his dad's phone in his jacket ring. 

“Put the cup through the window.” He heard Erik's voice deep and toneless. 

“Yeah, but... you ain't exactly clean yourself?” Mike answered in distress, his high fading to a paranoid low. 

“No, 'm not. But Austin is, so put the fuckin' cup out.” The blond opened the window and handed the cup outside, feeling Erik's finger brush against his, when Mrs. Moore knocked. 

“Is everything alright in there?” She asked, sounding ready to storm inside. 

“I've gotta concentrate, goddamn' it.” He shouted and looked nervously up to where the cup had vanished.

A few moments later the filled cup was placed on the window ledge and a triumphant sound bubbled out of the blond. He took the cup, closed the window and walked over to the sink, where he washed his hands, it was exactly that moment, one of Ashley's goons entered. 

“What? Ain't I even allowed to piss in peace... fuck.” He mumbled, walking past the chubby boy nudging his shoulder for good measure. 

“Here's my pee cup, M'am.” The boy handed it over and tried to look somewhat caught.

He apparently managed to fool her, since she took it in exchange for his phone and let him go. Slowly, to not further her suspicions, he made his way outside over to the bleachers. His friends started to cheer and Austin shook his head. 

“Man... don't you ever make me piss in front of Stevenson again. I was afraid he's gonna rip my bladder out if I don't fill the cup myself.” The boy with the dark hair looked afraid but at the same time happy their little trick had worked. 

“Thank you.” Mike answered grinning, getting a pat on the back and a flask from Jacob. 

“Against the panic.” The tan footballer winked and sat down on the bleachers. 

“Good thing she didn't take your phone.” Megan remarked and smiled. 

“Yeah.” The blond answered, drinking a lot more than he had originally intended, feeling the alcohol react with the remains of his former high and pushing him right back into it. 

“What did you take though?” Reba asked, watching Mike lose focus again. 

“Mhh? The shrooms fucked me up, I think.” He grinned and laid down, resting his head on Tyler's lap and his legs on Erik's. 

Kevin climbed the stairs: “I called my dad. Moore's not allowed to pull that shit, but he also said, it's good if she ain't gonna find' what she's lookin' for. Anyway, he's gettin' somethin' like a restrainin' order for her... didn't get it.”

“It's a declaration to cease and desist... They're all fuckin' mad in this school.” Hannah complained, snatching the flask from Mike to take a swig. “Now, we meet at the junkyard tonight. Since the racists are responsible for the one kill my parents at least relaxed.” 

“Can't come, gotta work.” Ty sighed which made Megan roll her eyes. 

“Darlin' you're fuckin' pregnant. Don't go workin' in that shitty diner anymore. Your mom's caught herself a good man this time. Relax.” She patted her shoulder but the brunette pulled away from her touch. 

“I can't. Maybe I'll drive by later.” Ty added to get her to shut up. 

When the bell rang they all started to move back inside, walking to their classrooms. On the way Ty grabbed Mike's sleeve and pulled his head down. 

“How did Erik call you? I saw Moore take your phone, that's why I ran out to send them over.” She watched him closely and then started to grin: “You've got a second phone... shit. I never thought about it but you got a burner phone for the drug shit... of course. And Stevenson's got your secret number? What's he buyin'? Steroids?” 

“Nothin'. He just... got the number.” Mike answered lame, he wasn't coherent enough to even think of something close to a good lie. 

“Gimme that number.” She demanded. 

“No? Why?” The blond boy looked a little out of it, he never had given the number to anyone except Erik. 

“Oh come on. Gimme that number or ain't I special enough for it? Too bad of a customer? Hannah's got the number as well?” She stared at him, raising one eyebrow. 

“No, she ain't. Fuck...” Mike ruffled his air out of his braid and sighed. 

“So... you and Erik do have somethin' goin' on?” Ty looked at him with a wicked gleam to her tired gaze. 

“Oh, fuck you Ty... gonna give you the number but keep it low.” The blond said and she nodded satisfied, giving him a slap on the ass, before he entered his computer science class. 

Mike was lying on his bed after he had tripped through the whole church ordeal in the afternoon. He had been so out of it for the whole time, Jacob and Erik had to watch him, to not fall off his chair. Now he tried to catch up on sleep, while he watched tv. The tall footballer had gone home after their extracurricular activity so he could help his mom and train in peace, a little annoyed with the blond's behavior during the day. Mike knew the other wasn't opposed to him taking drugs but he couldn't stand it, when the blond couldn't function anymore. The only exception, of course, was that psychoactive sex-stuff, he had stolen from his dad. He suspected part of it was Acid, but he couldn't be sure and if it was, he had no idea how his dad got a hold of it, since it couldn't be that easy to come by. 

He watched, for what felt like the thousandth time, how Magnus and the other right wing extremists got paraded all over the television. No tv station so far had broadcasted the statement, which was weird, Mike considered, but maybe their journalistic integrity made them heed his many pseudonyms' plea to keep the tape itself out of the public. It had been way less work than he thought, getting the recording he had made of the talk anonymously into the web and into the right forums. He of course had manipulated their voices but if somebody wanted to reverse it, they would have clearly been able to.

Now, with the murder of Reggie out of the way, the community visibly calmed down. Deacon's name had vanished from the news since a few weeks, Henderson never really was a thing they broadcasted about anyway and Josh's murder lay so far back now, that nobody thought about it, especially since no one suspected it to have been the work of a serial killer anymore. 

A soft knock on the door made him raise his head. Ros entered, looking around the room, shaking her head. She walked over nonetheless, sitting down on the bedsheets that were in dire need of changing. 

“How are you hun?” She asked, touching his face and then moving next to him, leaning against the headboard. 

“'m good.” He answered yawning.

She raised an eyebrow but said nothing, from his nightstand she took a blunt and lit it on fire, exhaling the smoke slowly, then passing it over. Roisin took her son's phone and turned it completely off, then she watched him intently. 

“Why didn't you tell me Moore made you piss in a cup?” She asked.

“You know?” Mike asked, astonished, he hadn't thought she really cared that much. 

“Alex...ander called me. Kevin's dad. He said he had everything in order to mail it too me, you just gotta send him your statement.” She explained, when she saw the boy wasn't familiar with the first name.

“Oh, okay. Then I'm gonna do it. Now?”

“Soon, gimme a moment, we gotta talk.” Roisin looked a little nervous, taking the blunt back from her son. “So... the trust.” 

“Yeah, you keep mentionin' it.” The blond sighed and accepted his mom's hand on his neck, rubbing circles. 

“It's bound to higher education. That's the most important thing. And it's yours fully as soon as you finish with a degree.” She answered and watched him grasp the meaning. 

“So, I ain't gonna get shit if I fail to do so.” He looked at his mother and she nodded. 

“There're loopholes... of course, but they're only gonna work when you're past thirty.” She grinned and then watched her son again closely: “You know, it's important that it's your money. It ain't mine anymore, so whatever happens, they're not allowed to take it away.” 

“Do you think someone's after you?” The boy took the weed back and watched his mother furrow her brows.

“I'm not really sure, but since I'm on the Brewer's shit list I've got a really weird feeling.” She shrugged: “Whatever, the fund is designed so your tuition fees get covered by it too. I'm of course gonna provide for your other expenses as well and there's somethin' else. Does Erik have a scholarship?”

“No, he ain't.” Mike looked down at his hands. 

“I thought so, then I'm gonna lend him the money. It's better than gettin' a student loan.” She saw the blond's relieved face: “Oh come on, I never saw you care for someone as much as you do for him. Even if it ain't gonna last, the boy's in better hands with me as his creditor than some big bank.” 

“Thanks mom.” He said elated and suddenly seemed very young, their resemblance uncanny: “Can I ask you somethin'?”

“Course. Shoot.” She killed the butt of the blunt and only stopped short of lighting another. 

“Why did you leave, back then.” 

“I needed to get outta here. I knew I could make it and I did.” She answered looking at him: “And your dad took good care of you... mostly. C.C. did a good job too, I'm not gonna vouch for Lu or Al but they were at least there as well.” 

“I was only six... you just vanished and then you came back with that degree when I was eleven. I thought everythin' would go back to normal but you divorced dad and vanished again.” Mike looked at her but she didn't seem to find an answer, so he kept on talking. “Then, three years ago, you're back here and suddenly there's this house. You made me move in and then you went to work god knows where for nearly the whole year.” 

“I... I didn't want us to stay in that god forlorn trailer park.” She gazed at her perfectly manicured nails not really sad but a little emotionally attacked by her son's talking. 

“... I never gave a shit, I liked it there.”

“You... you were on the fuckin' wrong track, just like your dad is.” She pressed out between her teeth, waiting for a reaction that never came: “You know what he's doin'? He's a local drug kingpin and not only that, he hauls guns, explosives and other shit around the whole country for some sort of Irish mafia your pops had problems with when we were young.” 

“I know. But somehow that's your fault.” Mike stared at his mother: “You shot their man, didn't you?” 

“Yes... yes I did and it was one of the worst days of my life.” She shook her head and then hugged her son close to her: “But don't you ever think your dad would have chosen a better path if that hadn't happened. He would only be less successful without their backin' but offerin' rare commodities was always a Sullivan staple. Why do you think your dad's family owns all these moonshining sheds in the mountains?” 

“I hate it. This place.” The blond answered. 

“Oh hun, yeah. I got that when I saw all the destruction replacements on the credit card I left you...” She grinned: “I knew you were so angry at me but then, I never thought you got that violent streak. You kept on fightin' with your classmates, really badly injurin' them... I blamed your dad for teachin' you how to box and shit but that wasn't it, was it? You got the same bad genes my brother got from god knows where. Our parents are pretty respectable people. They were really shocked at our life choices... You remember them from Christmas a few years back, don't you?” 

“Do.” He sighed, keeping his head on his mother's shoulder: “They're still alive?” 

“Yeah, livin' in Florida now. I... paid for everything. Mom's not recognizing me or dad anymore.” Roisin stared at nothing in particular: “She's only 63... that's no age to be this... But dad's alright. He asks sometimes what you're doin'.” 

“Shit...” Mike only managed to get out, stretching his arm over his mother and lighting a second blunt on fire, passing it over to her after taking a drag. 

“You shouldn't... a fuck it... you're off the hook... but don't go to school trippin' balls is what I wanted to say.” She started laughing, then grabbed his arm: “Glenn's gotten real good at whatever he does, but really I don't wanna know what you've been doin' in the mountains to stumble upon him.” 

“Hikin'.” Mike answered his mom's unasked question. 

“Whatcha plannin' for this lovely evenin' or do you wanna keep lyin' in bed with your mom.” She cringed at her own joke: “Scratch that. No incest jokes, considerin' what happened...”

“When did you know?” Mike asked his mother and she looked at her son. 

“I always suspected Linda to be your dad's daughter. She looked so much like him, but Lu's his sister. I never really thought they we're fuckin' though. But then I walked in on them after landin' my first big job.” She recounted, shaking her head: “You were playin' somewhere, probably shootin' at targets with your cous... sister under C.C.'s supervision.” 

“Yeah... they're not good at lockin' the door.” Mike shook his head and started laughing together with his mom: “Is that why you divorced him?” 

“Yes, mostly. Some of it was motivated by wishful thinkin' though. I still like him very much.” A red tinge spread on her face: “I knew I had to share him, when I married him, I mean. But I never thought about his sister in this... arrangement.” 

“... who did you think of?” Mike asked a little confused. 

“Glenn of course. Your dad always had a thing for him but never really acted on it, until it was too late.” 

“My dad's gay?” 

“I don't think so, no. Maybe bi... I don't wanna put a label on him.” She started to laugh: “Whatever he is, he's fuckin' bad at keepin' it in his pants.” 

“I'm gonna go to Nick's.” Mike stretched and stood up from the bed, walking to his closet. 

“Sometimes clothes gotta be washed and rooms gotta to be cleaned, monsieur.” Roisin said, standing up, not without snatching another blunt from her son's stash. 

“As long as they don't look dirty they ain't dirty.” Mike answered, taking a shirt from the floor and frowning at the stains, contemplating if it was semen or other dirt, before discarding it: “Also, if you keep on buyin' new clothes, I'm never gonna need to wash anythin'.”

“Lazy piece of shit. The cleaning lady's gonna go through here too tomorrow. I think there's enough spunk in this room to make girl's pregnant by breathing the air.” Ros closed the door after herself and left her son to decide on something to wear for the evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there and thank you for the constant support it is very much appreciated <3
> 
> Do you remember my neighbors? The ones trying to kill themselves with a deep fryer? They managed to burn their awning yesterday... One would think they'd stop frying stuff underneath it but I think it just encouraged them. (I need to share this, sorry.)


	103. Chapter 103

Mike couldn't walk straight the first mile of the way to the junkyard and had to do everything in his power not to get picked up by the police, after neighbors apparently complained about a drunk punk strolling down their residential street. So he was hiding in backyards and at some point walking along the undergrowth of the forest stretching behind the houses, before he took a shortcut through it to get to the junkyard. He arrived at the backend of the structure and used the faulty fence, climbing inside through one of the bigger holes in it. In between mountains of junk he made his way over to their usual seating area. It was nearly dark by now and in his black leather jacket and the dark dirty jeans he wasn't very visible, which made it easier to jump scare Megan, when he walked out between the stacked old cars he reached. 

“FUCK!... FUCK YOU MIKE.” She screeched and then started laughing along with the others. 

Reba wasn't there, if yet or if she had to help in her mom's bar first wasn't apparent. The boys were rummaging around one of many cardboard boxes, from which Kevin produced a real ugly vase, putting it on a table someone had found in one of the trash piles. 

“Ah, such beauty!” Nick grinned, knocking a baseball bat a few times on the ground. 

“Ladies first.” Hannah laughed and took the thing from his hands.

With a swing, nobody had thought the small girl capable of, she let the bat come down on the vase. The shards of ceramic flew around the whole place and there was a little delay before the others started to cheer. 

"Wow...", was all Jacob managed to add and Nick nodded along. 

"Did you forget that cheerleading needs actual strength?" Hannah grinned, looking incredibly pleased with herself, the bat resting on her right shoulder. 

“Here we have a really pretty piece. An adornment for any respectable salon.” Austin described an old pastel pink table lamp in an amazingly bad imitated old timey accent. 

Nick grabbed the bat and swung it from one side to the other, crushing the ceramic and glass structure. He bowed after breaking it, as if he had delivered a great monologue on stage. Erik put a whole tea set on the table and urged Megan to take the bat. 

“I don't know, it's kinda pretty.” She said but then she crushed the teapot with a less expertly swing. 

“Allow me M'am.” Jacob took the bat from her and destroyed the rest in one strike, immediately rejoicing in his doing.

Mike skimmed over the stuff and found a small cabinet with ornate glass fronts and a good deal of mold covering it. The tan blond teen handed him the bat but he just handed it over to Austin. 

“Sir, will you do me the honor?” He asked and laughed at the “Very well, if you insist.” He got as an answer. 

The sound of glass crushing waved over the junkyard quickly followed by their cheering. They kept on destroying junk furniture and homeware getting more and more creative in the process. Fueled by a lot of moonshine and pot, Mike, Erik and Nick filled a large brown medicine jar with a bunch of ceramic dolls and doll parts they'd found in the trash. 

“Don't swing at it.” Reba called out from behind, running over to them as fast as she could with two bags full of bottled beer, Ty walked behind her, looking even worse for wear than in the mornings. 

The girls put the stuff, they had carried with them, down and the tall girl with the dark hair opened her backpack that was filled to the brim with fireworks. The grin spreading on Erik's face bordered on maniac, when he started to throw some explosives into the mix. He flipped his stormproof lighter open and told everyone to take shelter, then he lit his makeshift fuze and hid behind the trunk of a car. The explosion was glorious, pieces of dolls flying around everywhere and the glass shattered into nice glittering dust. 

“Pretty.” Mike watched the debris fall down, illuminated by the fire, Nick had lit in an old metal barrel. 

“Yeah!” Ty leaned against him and he put his arm around her, noticing her weight lean heavily against him. 

Jacob raised his beer: “To Monday nights and senseless destruction.” 

“Hear ye, hear ye!” Austin proclaimed, laughing, accepting a beer from Reba. 

After blowing up more stuff and crushing the rest with the bat, the teens sat around the fire again. The evening was mild, but the additional warmth was still welcomed by all of them. Nick and Reba had vanished, which made the others speculate if they were an item. 

“I honestly always thought Reba's into girls.” Austin proclaimed, looking over to where the pair had gone. 

“Because she's fuckin' tall?” Kevin drank from a bottle of beer, completely oblivious of the two that were already placed in the cupholders of his camping chair: “I mean, she's nearly as tall as you.” 

“Yeah, maybe that's it...” The boy with the dark hair shrugged: “I wanna have a girlfriend too... this sucks.” 

“What about the cheerleaders you've been datin'?” Hannah asked, shooting a look over at Megan.

“They're interested, yeah, but they're not like you guys. You cool, they ain't.” He grinned: “I mean, Megan and Erik will be makin' pretty aryan babies soon, Reba and Nick are gonna further the alcohol abuse in this town, Ty and Mike will probably euthanize half the population with synthetics and you two” he pointed at Hannah and Kevin: “you gotta produce a lawyer for their stupid children.” 

All of the people he mentioned looked a little off after the statement. 

“Mike and I ain't an exclusive item, hun.” Ty broke the spell he had put them under and started laughing, looking so tired the blond boy next to her started to scan her appearance more closely. 

“What's up with you anyway? And don't gimme that bullshit about your work.” Mike asked and the others fell silent, although judging by their looks no less curious than the scrawny teen. 

“I... I'm fine.” She just said, holding her large pregnant belly. 

“Yeah fine... fuck fine Dunn. What's up?” Erik asked, blankly staring at her, as if he wanted to scare her into admitting what was wrong. 

Ty was silent and Hannah was the first to pick up on her distress, before she started full on bawling. Nothing made her quiet down, she buried her head against Mike's side, tears running down his grungy old leather jacket. He hugged her and soon Megan and Hannah were hugging her too. Reba and Nick just came back from their recent activity, only to see the group sit in silence except for the wet sobs coming from the brunette. 

“Shit! Did somebody die?” Nick blurted but the tall girl next to him slapped her hand over his mouth, walking him towards a camping chair before hugging Ty from behind. 

“Tell 'em girl.” She kissed her on the top of her head. 

Finally the brunette sat back up, accepting tissues from Hannah to clean her face before she started to talk, her voice low and throaty from crying. 

“It's... the guy my mom's with now. You know where he lives, the one who threw us out after I had one to many parties in his house.” She quieted and the boys looked confused while the girls looked angry: “Oh don't look like that, he never touched me. He makes me live there like a slave. I gotta take care of everythin'. Wash, clean all day and he wakes me in the middle of the night to cook for him and his fuckin' poker friends.”

“Fuck... stupid asshole.” Nick ground out, which had the others agree wholeheartedly. 

“You're pregnant, he can't pressure you like that, son of a bitch.” Megan caressed the pregnant belly in front of her, since she was still kneeling at the feet of the former cheerleading captain. 

“He... he doesn't give a shit.” The brunette sighed, slowly relaxing now, that her secret was out and none of her friends seemed to be appalled by it. 

“What about your mom?” Kevin asked, watching her squirm, when she tried to evade the answer. 

“She's completely gone off the rails.” Reba answered: “She's ignorin' anythin' happenin' to her. She ditched workin' altogether and just plays his perfect housewife.” 

“Fuck her then.” Erik muttered and it earned him nods all around.

“What about your granny?” Mike asked, kissing her cheek, more to keep up appearances than to really comfort her, even though he couldn't deny he cared for her still a little more than for most people. 

“She... oh fuck, I don't wanna throw her under the bus, but he bought her a house in Florida and she's there now. He fuckin' gifted her a house just to get her away...” Ty sighed, tears starting to well up again.

“Your mom has been in the pharmacy more often lately...” Megan admitted, looking down at her knees on the dirty ground: “She's a special customer now.” 

“I know...” The pregnant girl sighed and calmed down again: “The world's a fucked up place.” 

They all nodded, since nobody knew a solution to her problem and she seemed content with them understanding at least, they resumed their party. It was way beyond midnight, when the last of them sat there. Nick was sleeping in his camping chair, Megan nursed another beer, but mostly added spit to the bottle, Jacob had been sleeping but was now watching the sky, while Erik and Mike shared a joint with him. 

“Do you think we'll really end up like Austin said?” The tan blond asked and looked around. 

Megan stared at Erik and shook her head: “I like you Erik, but... we ain't never gonna get married ever.” 

The redhead looked over at her and just grunted before nodding: “I feel the same. Like your ass though.” He said offhandedly and she started to giggle. 

“You let him use your backdoor?” Jacob stared at her, a sudden redness spreading over his face and his hand moving towards his crotch. 

“Yeah, why not? For my mum's sake I'm savin' my... vaginal v-card but butt stuff is fair game, I think.” She grinned and walked over to the blond footballer, checking if Erik was okay with it but he just nodded. 

Sitting down on his lap, she moved a little against him. Mike started to laugh, trying to shake Nick awake to watch the two put on a show but he only elicited a snore from him. Soon Megan and Jacob were much too carried away to notice, what was going on around them and Erik full on giggled, when he saw the tan boy burry his cock inside of her. Letting her ride him on the camping chair. 

“Dirty fuckers.” Mike said with deep respect lacing his words, he was again tripping way too hard and he knew it would end badly, probably in school again, but at that moment he didn't care.

Shifting made it clear Erik wasn't unaffected, neither by the events nor by the drugs cursing through his system. He nonchalantly opened his jeans and took his hard cock out and, since he seemed okay with it, Mike followed through, unbuttoning his own jeans. Something in the moment made Nick stir and suddenly he stared blushing from his two friends fucking to the others stroking their dicks as if it was a normal occurrence. To his credit he didn't join for a long time, but that might have been due to the alcohol coursing through him. At some point he overcame his reservations and started to stroke himself, after getting his dick out. 

Jacob was too engrossed with what he was doing to note anything else happening. He bucked his hips up nonstop, making the old camping chair under him creak. Megan rolling her hips rhythmically didn't help matters. At one point the chair broke under them but that didn't stop them. She kept impaling herself on the hard cock, riding the boy under her, playing with her clitoris during it all. When he came the other boys saw some of the cum sliding down his dick that was buried inside the girls ass, the movements now creating filthy wet sounds in the night. Nick was cumming hard next to Mike, shooting his sperm on his jeans and the ground, looking absolutely fucked out, when he leaned back in his own chair. It took the blond longer to spill his seed and he sometimes glanced over to the redhead, biting his lower lip, when he saw the huge cock fucking up into the hand stroking it. Erik shot his cum into his hand but aimed at Megan's back and actually landed some drops on her. Something inside of the blond got angry at that sight but he soon lost all coherent thinking, when he completely covered his own hand in sperm. 

None of the boy's masturbating had noticed the other two teenagers watching them intently. Jacob was the first to react, giggling at what had happened before it spread to Megan, who started laughing, before discovering the cum on her shoulder which made her shake her head.

“Under normal circumstances you gotta pay for live shows.” She grinned and stood up, giving the boys a good view of her naked lower body. 

“Ain't that gay? Three guys wankin' to a girl gettin' fucked up her ass?” Jacob laughed but his statement didn't hold any malicious intent. 

“I don't care... that was... fuckin' hot.” Nick said and blushed from head to toe. 

To avoid any awkward silence the teens started to drink heavily again and the night slowly gave way to a bright morning. 

“Shit, goddamn' it.” Mike exclaimed, looking down at his phone, noticing the time. 

“What?” Nick slurred, looking absolutely fucked up. 

“We gotta go to school.” The redhead rasped out and made his neck pop. 

“No... I gotta train today.” Megan looked exhausted. 

“Oh fuck... us too?” Jacob looked over at the other boys: “No, shit. Kevin, no scratch that, coach's gonna kill us.” 

“Fuck... does any of you know if they're gonna make me piss in a cup again? Because I'm gonna screw up!” The scrawny teen got up and tried to stand upright, swaying with residual alcohol and tiredness. 

Megan sighed, looked at them and then got a pipe out of her backpack. 

“Never ever talk of this, but desperate times?” 

They agreed to keep it a secret while they smoked to be awake enough to make it through the day. 

Entering school a few hours later, the five of them looked a little better and behaved like the world belonged to them. Fortunately Kevin's dad had managed to get a procedure going against the school and Mrs. Moore was getting questioned for her doings. None of the five talked about what had happened that night. Neither the drugs nor the sex made it into the conversations with their friends, who obviously noted them all being a little off. 

“You took shit, didn't you?” Kevin tried it another time but got no answer and his will to further questioning them withered under Erik's stare. 

They were sitting on the bleachers again, relaxing in the warm sunshine on an otherwise brisk day. 

“Did you enter for spring flower queen?” Reba asked to change the subject, letting her gaze skip over the girls in the group but letting it rest on Mike. 

“Don't ever...” He began but Ty put her hands up. 

“No one will ever do that again. 't'was funny though.” She smiled. 

“The formal's gonna be a drag. Buchanan's gonna be there the whole night, since the last went so... wrong.” Austin complained and sighed at Ashley walking over to them along with her disciples. 

“Are you taking drugs again?” The girl started bluntly but none of the teens, she spoke to, even acknowledged her being there and as much as she tried to provoke them, they didn't react. 

“Sorry, we don't speak loser.” Jacob at some point said, waving his hand, like he was trying to get rid of a fly. 

They could see her get angry, starting to talk about rules and god and how she would be the one having the last laugh. 

“Then go and have your last laugh somewhere I ain't wanna see that fat ass of yours.” Ty shot and raised one eyebrow. 

“Stop calling me fat, you pregnant whale.” Ashley cursed and got backed by her new friends. 

“At least she's got a reason to get fat. What's your excuse? Are you binging on chocolate since you can't cram footballer cock's into your sloppy pussy anymore?” Mike said, looking and sounding absolutely calm. 

“You're a filthy liar!” The girl with the black hair now looked at him, shaking with anger. 

“Mrs. Brewer! How often do I have to get you away from Mrs. Dunn and Mr. Sullivan. Off you go!” Mr. Schneider came walking over, ending the stand off. “Seriously though. If you can't stand someone just keep away. You're making this tough on everyone and it won't lead to anything good.” 

“He's bullying me, Mr. Schneider, Sir.” Ashley said and her group nodded. 

“Yeah, but as far as I can see, you walked over here, so it's your fault as well.” The teacher sent them off and kept standing there for a moment. “Mr. Sullivan, I've gotta have a talk with you, now.”

Mike stood up, sighing, but following the young teacher through a door close to the boy's changing room. It was some sort of working space for the teachers, tests and newer laptops lay strewn over a few tables, the walls lined with shelves full of yellowing paper and other old stationary supplies. 

“What is it?” Mike asked, dropping all semblance of being an obedient student getting a talk from a teacher. 

Mr. Schneider locked the door and leaned against it, looking somewhat worried as well as exhausted. The blond scanned his appearance. He was clearly having a rough patch, his shirt wrinkled and slight coffee stains on it and on his pants. His hair looking like it was growing too long around the ears. A few deep breaths came from the teacher before he spoke. 

“Please, never gimme that much weed again.” The man said, wringing his hands. 

“Why? You wanna work for me? Don't you?” Mike inquired, checking the room, the maniac energy from the morning hadn't left him and he felt more and more inclined to violence. 

“Mike, don't play dumb. I need money, not weed.” Mr. Schneider said, looking more like the adult he was supposed to be. 

“There's a funny thing about the one turnin' into the other.” The blond shot back angrily. 

“I never sold anything to anyone... how am I gonna sell somethin' that's fuckin' illegal.” He raised his eyebrows. 

“Oh Brian, just try.” Mike started to grin: “You're workin' in a school goddamn' it.” 

“I don't know how you think life works. But I cannot lose my job here.” Mr. Schneider started to shift from one foot too the other, looking distressed. 

“You still got the pot?” The teen asked more and more enjoying the feeling of having the upper hand. 

“Most, yeah.” Nervously the man kept leaning against the closed door, fumbling through his jacket. 

“What about the rest? Your own spoils?” The blond teen grinned and snatched the bag from the man's hand, crowding him against the door, making use of his tall body. 

Mike moved his mouth close to his teachers ear and nearly whispered: “I'm givin' you money this time, but you're gonna sell some weed 'til next week, or I'm making you regret your wish, workin' for me.” 

“Thank you Mike.” Mr. Schneider was shaking, looking like he didn't really believe anymore, that the boy was innocent of the crimes, he got accused of. 

“You're welcome, Brian.” The blond snatched the man's head and put their foreheads together, breathing into his face: “I'm never gonna get accused of anythin' in school again. Got it? And if your bimbo comes for me again, you're the one givin' me a clean sample.” 

Now, the man was seriously shivering, fear spreading in his face, when Mike closed the distance so they were nearly kissing: “Do you understand, Brian?”

“Yes, Mike.” He whimpered, trying to evade the manic stare coming from the teens green eyes, already having a hard time focusing due to the closeness. 

The blond leaned in even more and kissed him hard and unyielding on his lips, until Mr. Schneider started to push him away, looking scandalized, which made Mike laugh: “I'm gonna punch myself in the face and claim you assaulted me, if you're doin' anythin' stupid now.” 

“You're a psychopath!” The teacher said rubbing his lips. 

“Maybe. Doesn't matter though.” Mike turned the man's key in the door: “Don't fuck it up again, shithead. And think of your wife and kids.” He winked at his teacher and strolled down the hallway, whistling Last Caress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the shenanigans :D


	104. Chapter 104

Mike felt completely out of place. He had no recollection how he had landed there but there he was: accompanying the girls to shop for dresses. Truth be told, he was there without the other boys because he was not playing football and had nothing better to do. Also Hannah and Ty had been very persuasive, taking care of his high ass all morning. He had to come back to clarity at some point but at the moment he was always filled with so much energy due to his killing spree, that he couldn't keep himself from practically living on drugs to balance it out. Also, it made sleeping with Erik so much more intense. He sighed, because the other had had to help a lot on the farm in the last few days, so they weren't seeing each other as often as either of them liked. 

Easter was around the corner and the spring formal loomed over them. After the short spring break they all would only be a little more than a month together before everyone of them would start their higher education or learn some sort of trade. Nick had just shrugged at them and admitted he was going to stay in town, working in the garage full time, maybe going to a community college at some point. Kevin had at long last found a university to go to. Jacob wasn't sure what to do and thought about joining the military instead of working in the mines like his dad suggested. Austin and Reba would both move to the other end of the country. Megan had chosen to stay closer and only moved one state over, as were Mike and Erik, the others had learned in astonishment. Hannah was the one landing a place in a prestigious college up north close to the coast. She looked afraid, every time someone mentioned her moving there without Kevin and she assured them they would manage to keep their relationship a far distance one. No one really believed Kevin to be faithful in that arrangement, but no one had the heart to tell the blonde. 

“How do I look?” Reba jumped out in a sparkly pastel blue number with a ton of frilly things attached. 

“Well... do you wanna go full Dolly?” Mike asked and got hit over the back of his head by Ty, who despite her reaction had to laugh hard at the comment, nearly falling from his lap. 

“Yeah, just make fun of me. I've got the feelin' the thing makin' me survive that borin' dance is gonna be your punk ass in a pastel suit.” The tall cheerleader shook her head grinning: “But you're right... nothin' against the queen Dolly Parton... but that's so not me.” 

Hannah came forth in a yellow dress, looking like a freshly hatched chick. 

“That's easter themed.” Mike started to laugh and had to move his head back up, because the pattern on the carpet seemed to move again. 

“It looks really good, Hannah.” Megan came out of the cabin next to her in a skimpy pastel pink halterneck: “Buy it.” 

“You gotta find a dress that covers your ass, girl.” Ty smiled and pointed at Megan. 

“Mhh... would love to dance in front of Ashley in this thing, but Webb is probably gonna shoot me straight off the dance floor.” She grinned and walked back inside, changing into a longer pink dress, no less fitting. 

“Better?” Reba came out in a faint green dress, looking impressive and garnered thumbs ups all around. 

“Now, Ty, what you're plannin' to wear?” Megan asked, checking her new dress and deciding to keep it, after seeing her own butt in it. 

“I don't know if I'm even gonna be able to come...” She sighed, the bags under her eyes didn't go away anymore. 

“You're gonna go and then you're gonna catch up on sleep at Mike's.” Hannah walked over and hugged her, but through all her encouragement her words seemed like a command.

In the end the dress for Ty was pastel red, the color looked good on her, but it made Mike think of her insides and he tried to remove that picture from his brain. 

“Do we have a date for Austin? And Jacob for that matter?” Megan paid for Ty's dress, making the girl keep her money. 

“Katie-Lynn? She's got a crush on Jacob.” Ty said and the others nodded, pondering the suggestion, when Reba started to laugh.

“Maybe Erik can go with Mike as his queen, then we'll split the others. Ty can go with Jake and Meg with Austin, or the other way round.” The girls started to grin, turning to the boy, who rolled his eyes at the comment. 

“Come on Mike. One for the team. You're practically one of us, one of the girls.” Megan said and started to laugh at the face he made. 

“They're hangin' out so much together, one could think they're hidin' somethin'.” Ty shared, grinning as well. 

“And when they sleep next to each other they're all cuddly and cute.” Hannah joined in the talk as well, squeezing Mike's cheeks, standing on her toes.

“Very funny, who's gonna pick up my dead body and send it to my mom, when he kills me for only jokin' 'bout it?” The blond answered, moving Hannah away from him, while Ty nodded along, deeming it a fitting outcome for the attempt alone. 

Reba paid for her dress last and then ushered them out of the store, through the mall and over to where they wanted to meet the boys. Sitting down on the flimsy chairs of the vintage styled cafe, the girls kept on debating, what the boys should wear and ordered different sweet things, all complaining, when Mike just ordered a black coffee. 

“You gotta eat boy.” Megan complained, checking him out. 

“I'm goin' for that nineties heroin chic.” The blond boy moved strands of hair, that had fallen out of his braid, behind his ear, sticking his tongue out into her direction.

“...one of the girls. Told you.” The taller blonde said high fiving Tyler next to her. 

Mike knew, he wasn't going to survive an argument with the girls, who had seemingly fully integrated him into their group. 

“Oh fuck.” Ty grabbed the boy's hand: “Lurch kicked me.” 

“You're callin' the worm Lurch now?” Hannah grinned: “So it upgraded to the butler of the Addams' family?”

The movement under her skin felt weird and for a split moment the blond teen asked himself how it would look inside, if he would cut her open, like he had done with the hiker. He suppressed his thoughts as best he could but they soon drifted towards the Alien franchise. 

“Little chestburster.” He cooed, towards the round belly. 

“No! No! Never compare it to that thing. I'm fuckin' terrified of how it's gonna come out the way it is.” Ty nearly shrieked and then sat still under the stares of her friends: “What? I'm gonna push that thing out of me. I don't wanna think about any part of me splittin' or burstin'.”

“Fair.” Erik said, standing so suddenly behind her it made all but the boy jump a little in their seats. 

“Oh, fuck you Erik. This shit's like bein' friends with Michael Myers.” Hannah still shook a little, adrenaline cursing through her veins. 

“Or Jason Voorhees... Where're the others?” Megan asked. 

“They're already in the store, Kevin has a scheduled fittin'.” The redhead shrugged and sat down next to the tall blonde, accepting bites of her cake, she started feeding him. 

A few moments later all of them left the little cafe to walk towards the haberdasher, where they found the quarterback standing on a little pedestal. Kevin's suit was white except for the jacket which was pale yellow, matching with Hannah again. She walked over and kissed him, giving him additional praise for the yellow bowtie. 

The other boys, didn't look too happy with the suits they found. And especially Mike in a pale pink number, made everyone choke with laughter. 

“I'm not gonna wear some shit like that... no thanks. I'm gonna stay at home. Fuck this dance.” The blond teen swore, when Jacob pulled him aside and whispered something into his ear. 

“Okay, ladies and gentleman, we're gonna leave for a second.” The two blond boys walked out of the store followed by the tall redhead. 

Jacob led them into a huge salvation army store outside of the mall. They walked through the isles and he pointed at row after row of 80's suits and grinned. 

“I've got mine for 22 bucks. Smelled like somebody died in it though.”

A few moments later Jacob was standing at the counter flirting with a chubby girl, totally oblivious to his friends getting into one of the rancid looking fitting rooms. It didn't take more than a second before Mike was pressed against the mirror opposite of the flimsy curtain, obscuring them from the rest of the store. Erik mouthed at his neck, making him complain as quiet as possible about the other always leaving hickeys. 

“I'm gonna go mad if this fuckin' talk 'bout the ball keeps goin' on. And it ain't even the last fuckin' formal.” Mike complained, while getting onto his knees on the filthy looking carpet, opening the other's jeans and licking over the cloth covered erection. 

“We could just not go...”, the redhead answered, shoving his boxers down and freeing his cock, aiming it at the other's mouth.

“Yeah, and then? They're gonna ask what we're doin'. They've been so fuckin' curious what we've done this weekend... it's gonna be the same if we don't go to that shit sober ball.” 

His high hadn't completely left him and somehow he had to marvel a little longer at the redhead's physique than usual, not really comprehending, why the other fancied him. Before his mouth closed around the tip of the huge dick, he saw himself touch the toned stomach carefully, as if the redhead was a vision or a dream. 

“Come on, you gotta move faster. I don't know how long Jake's gonna be occupied with the girl.” Erik said, which had Mike make a snorting sound around his length, which, funnily enough, felt really good to him. 

The words still made Mike pick up speed, rubbing his own erection in his pants and sucking down the other, cradling his balls with his unoccupied hand. The redhead pushed himself forward, keeping the other's face in place to fuck the hot mouth. He could see the high clouding the blond's eyes, making it hard for him to really focus on the task at hand. Erik didn't mind the other taking drugs, only when it was a inconvenience for him or his plans, and right now, he enjoyed how he was marveled at with those huge blown pupils framed by the faintest sliver of green. The thought of the blond being this aroused by him, made the whole situation much more pleasurable for him and after an expertly stroke from the blond's hand, he shot his cum more over the other's face than into his mouth.

Mike didn't seem to care, too involved with stroking himself to completion and watching the teen in front of him, blush from his orgasm. The redhead had to put his hand in front of Mike's mouth, when he spilled inside his hand and jeans, leaning his head against the hips in front of him. Effortlessly Erik picked him up and put him back on his feet, taking the cum covered hand and licking over the palm. 

“Fuckin' perv...” Mike grinned and leaned against the other, kissing the stubbly beard covering the sharp jawline. 

Nearly an hour later they met back up in the food court of the mall. A nervous looking security guy was watching them closely and Mike contemplated, if it was the one, who had thrown them out before. 

“I wanna see your suits. That's so unfair.” Megan complained halfheartedly, while the footballers wolfed down a smorgasbord of fast food. 

“I can wait.” Reba grinned, holding Nick's hand: “I know how handsome he's gonna be in his.”

The boy with the curly hair started blushing, but looked very content. Out of the corner of his eye, Mike noticed people walking past them, trying to look very occupied with what they were doing. He watched the man with the dark hair and his wife shuffling around the stores next to the food court. Tyler followed the blond teen's gaze and squinted a little.

“The cavalry's watchin' again.” She muttered.

“Since Washington ain't allowed to watch us they appear all the time, them, the Brewers, Mrs. Washington...” Hannah sighed: “Talked to my mom about it but she can't do much. They would have to escalate it more, she said.” 

“There's more human waste.” Erik mumbled nodding over to the haberdasher they had been to earlier. 

“You gotta keep it light with that kinda language...” Hannah murmured but looked over wrinkling her nose at the boys. 

Lucas and Cliff were leaving with bags, that most likely contained their newly bought clothes for the dance. The smaller boy still looked a little out of it, when his friend stirred him towards a comic book store. 

“Ah, I see, my talents are needed.” Mike cracked his neck, before getting back to his feet, and Kevin immediately got up with him. 

They walked over to the colorful shopwindow, Erik following them a little belatedly. Quickly they entered the cramped store and the scrawny blond walked through the aisles as if he knew the place very well. Erik had to duck under every advertisement and banner hanging from the ceiling. When Mike found their victims standing in the table top section, he started to grin mischievously. 

“Can I help you boys?” A young guy in glasses walked over to them and suddenly started smiling: “Michael, long time no see, what's up?” 

“Nothin' much, Drew.” He grinned, when the man silently nodded towards the camera. 

“Gotta go into the back room.” Then he looked over at the two footballers ignoring the two other boys lingering in the store: “Do you wanna have a look around? You ain't lookin' like my usual customers but all movie related merch is in aisle 5.” 

“Thank you, Sir.” The quarterback smiled brilliantly and the young man tried his best to match the expression. 

“Follow me.” He nodded towards Mike: “Whatcha been up to lately?”

The blond followed the young man in the back room, handing some of his weed over, where he watched on a screen how the two smaller boys were getting crowded by the footballers. Erik managed to get behind the taller of the two unbeknownst to him, suddenly breathing down his neck. Carefully Mike moved so the screen was obscured.

“Where did you find that red Hulk, Michael?” Drew pointed towards the door. “Looks like a fuckin' comic book character.”

“Funny thing, we used to knock each other's teeth out but he's actually good company.” Mike lit a blunt, passing it to the other. 

At this moment he got a glimpse of Kevin whispering into Cliff's ear and the boy, who had looked so sedated a few minutes ago, had a full body shiver, then suddenly the color vanished from his face and his legs started to shake. 

“Who's the pretty boy?” Drew smoked the blunt and started to rummage through the storage unit standing against the wall opposites the screen showing the store cameras. 

Mike snuck a peek over his shoulder and saw that the two smaller boys seemed more and more distressed, looking around to see if someone in the store was going to save them. 

“Quarterback... I know, how cliché.” Mike snickered and then stretched: “Ain't you gonna pay me?” 

“Yeah, one moment though...” The young man took another drag from the blunt: “Oh, I miss high school. How's Linda?” 

“Ah... she's got some shit goin'.” Mike said and sighed. 

“Oh fuck, is she pregnant?” 

“No, fuckin' junkie's in rehab... kinda.” 

“Oh... well, had to happen someday.” Drew stretched and then suddenly looked over at Mike like something had dawned on him: “No way, the ginger is Jensen's brother, isn't he? Shit, I didn't know humans can get that huge. What's his name again, Fynn?”

“That's another brother, his name's Erik, Fynn's Linda's age.” The blond explained, while he accepted the cash from the other. 

“Ah, Fynn's the fat one?” Mike nodded. “Always thought he's older than Jensen. Shit, they've been in the news quite a lot lately.” The young man contemplated: “Must be tough on a high schooler.”

“He's got methods to cope.” The blond said and saw the other raise an eyebrow. 

“Okay, sounds ominous... is he your muscle?” Drew pointed casually at the drugs, he just bought, walking over to the door to get back into the store. 

“Somethin' like that.” Mike slipped out through the open door to get to his friends, before Drew noticed something was off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another school formal for the guys and lovely 80's clothes :D


	105. Chapter 105

“Come on out.” Ty said, waiting with Megan and Erik in front of the walk-in-closet. 

Erik looked very strange in his beige pants, white shirt and light blue jacket, but he seemed comfortable enough in the garments, sitting on the freshly made bed. The door cracked open a bit and slowly Mike shuffled outside. Megan immediately started to laugh wholeheartedly, the light lilac suit jacket was sitting loosely over the black dress shirt, the boy a little too thin in it. His slacks were a muted blue gray and his shoes continued the eighties theme by matching the trousers perfectly. Mike's hair was hanging down, not braided for once, nearly reaching the fingertips. 

“Ain't you got a lighter shirt?” Ty asked, watching him play with the skull cufflinks. 

“No... ain't.” Mike looked at himself in the floor length mirror, a little taken aback by his whole appearance, wearing more color than usual.

“Can I fuckin' tease that hair?” Megan said suddenly, standing up and moving it to one side, unearthing the undercut. “Oh, you haven't recut it?” 

“Yeah, dunno if I wanna keep it and you ain't gonna tease my hair... don't wanna look like Dee Schneider.” The boy still watched himself, showing his teeth at his reflection, before flipping himself off. 

“Pity.” Ty had managed to keep her laughter down and only commented on how badly all of their clothes matched.

The door opened and Nick looked inside, completely covered in pastel green, noticing Mike's expression in all his lilac glory. 

“Dude. You look scary... like an 80s vampire.” The curly brown hair on the footballer's head was teased, so it looked like he'd gotten a perm. 

“What do you want?” Erik asked, leaning against Megan who had sat back next to him, his red hair clashing with her pink dress, while he toyed with his own skull cufflinks closing shirt.

“Ah, Mike's mom just said, she's gonna get us a chauffeur and you gotta be ready in like half an hour.” He started to leave but turned back and looked at the blond again: “With your hair down you easily coulda worn a dress and fooled half the school.” 

Mike threw a cushion at him but his game reflexes set in and he caught it with no effort, throwing it back, before exiting the room, after the scrawny blond had flipped him off too.

“One of the girls!” Megan shouted and laughed so hard, she snorted a little. “Come on, lemme at least give you a trim.” 

In the end she recut the undercut and Mike lost a few inches of hair. It now only reached a little over his elbows but he didn't complain, watching himself in the mirror and marveling at the expertly cut hair. 

“Linda never dared to cut that much.” He just exclaimed and played with the ends, catching Erik's gaze, who didn't look too happy.

When he moved his hands to braid it both girls screamed at him, so he left it open for once. They moved downstairs into the living room, where Reba talked to Mike's mom about politics of all things and Nick watched the local news.

“So, Hannah and Kevin ain't comin'?” Ty asked and Reba turned towards them, nearly falling off the chair, when she saw Mike. 

“No, they're gettin' Austin and drive by themselves.” She answered after a while, doing her best to keep the laughter down. 

“You look... handsome.” Ros started to grin and then broke into a full body shaking laughter, having to grab for back of a chair to steady herself.

After she had calmed down, she offered all of the teens but Ty a cocktail, which they took. Nick praised Ros to which she just rolled her eyes, letting them swear to not tell their parents to which Reba laughed, but nodded.

“Look at your hair. So nice.” Ros played with the long strands, standing on her toes to hug her son: “Have fun honey and don't fuck this formal up. You can have a little more fun at prom, when you're done with this school.” 

Mike's friends tried not to giggle or comment on the scene, when somebody knocked on the door. Roisin opened it and greeted C.C., who was pointing at a huge car behind him. 

“Hi C.C.” Mike waved and the others followed his example.

“You look... yeah, well... festive, one could say.” The man grinned, while he let his hand glide through his hair, brushing it back under the worn out blue cap he wore. 

“Spare me the comments, got 'em all already.” The scrawny teen sighed but let C.C. hug him. 

They met Kevin, Austin and Hannah at the party. Austin was, truth be told and besides Reba, the only one looking good in the pastel colors. Jacob looked like he had copied one of the Miami Vice outfits, not that it didn't look alright on him, but the age of the suit showed in many places. Principal Buchanan started with his sermon about the last formal, informing them that nothing alike would happen this time, or else he would reinstate the morals committee. 

“So it's gonna be borin' as fuck.” Jacob sighed and scratched his neck. 

“Oh, come on, we can dance and enjoy ourselves.” Hannah suggested, trying to lighten the mood.

“Or you're following me to the toilet where we're gonna take shrooms, so we can taste the shitty music.” The scrawny blond whispered into the other blond's ear, while Erik was dragged onto the dance floor by his date. 

“Fair suggestion.” Jacob nodded and they snuck out of the room together, trying to avoid the eyes of their teachers. 

The moment they entered the hallway, Mike knew something was off, he got tense and his behavior made the other, usually so laid back, blond be more cautious as well. To their knowledge unseen, they entered the toilet and immediately checked the stalls. None of them were occupied and Jacob relaxed but the scrawny boy didn't look so content.

“You're gonna stay here, I'm gonna check on the security.” Mike said and walked over to his favorite stall. 

“Whatcha gonna do?” Jacob asked. 

Mike just pointed upwards, which made the other grin and give him a thumbs up. Inside the stall he stripped down to his shorts and was above the ceiling in no time, climbing into the small space he had already used before. The moment he had rearranged the panel the door to the toilet was opened and Jacob started to talk to someone. The ensuing fight shortly got heated and then the blond had managed to find a slit in between the construction, he could see down through. 

“I ain't tellin' you nothin'. You're not even a teacher.” The tan boy stood his ground well, Mike thought, watching him block the doorway, making use of all footballer techniques in the process. 

“He's in here with you, dealin' drugs. You're gonna do a test. I'm callin' Mrs. Moore.” The man turned around and left.

Jacob sighed and looked up, listening if he could hear Mike, who hastily got back down, putting his clothes back on, informing Jacob of his further plan. The moment he started retching the door to the toilet was opened again. Pitiful sounds of the blond teen puking filled the room. 

“Oh...” was all Mr. Campbell uttered before he turned around: “I don't know what you called me for Mr. Brewer but please, go back to chaperoning the ball.”

Jacob stood there nervously, waiting for Mr. Campbell to react. For some time nothing happened, then the teacher sighed and walked fully into the room. 

“Are you okay in there?” His voice carried a sense of concern.

“... yeah.” Mike coughed more than answered. 

“Do you need to go to a doctor?” 

“No.” Mike flushed the toilet and got out of it: “Why was Mr. Brewer here?” 

“Are you sure you're alright?” Mr. Campbell looked at the boy and real worry lingered in his eyes.

“Yes, I'm... fine.” The blond washed his face and dried it with some paper towels.

“Mr. Brewer said he's gonna call Mrs. Moore? Why ain't she comin'?” Jacob watched Mike shaking, making a step towards him. 

“Cat... Mrs. Moore isn't here tonight. She wasn't feelin' well.” The teacher answered and a slight blush crept over his face. 

“Are you sure?” The scrawny teen had to sit down on one of the heaters in the back of the room, because his shaking didn't let up as soon as he'd hoped. 

“Oh Mr. Sullivan, it's none of your concern, but the number she pulled on you is being dragged in front of court and she's occupied with planning her defense.” 

“So Buchanan put her on leave?” Mike looked over to Mr. Campbell, who just looked so caught, he didn't need to answer. 

Jacob suddenly started to laugh: “Are you sure she's not just visitin' an ob-gyn's office?”

“What? Why should she... oh... oh no, not her too!” The teacher shook his head and stared at Jacob, who just grinned and lifted his eyebrows suggestively: “She didn't have relations with a student, did she?”

Both boys shook their heads and denied ever having heard of any news of the sort. 

“Shit... oh fuck you Brian.” Mr. Campbell cursed and hit the door with the outside of his fist. 

“No!” Mike had to snicker and a little retching sound escaped him again, he swallowed his puke, which made the other occupants of the room shiver. “Mr. Schneider knocked her up too?”

“I never...” Their teacher started to babble. 

“Don't be afraid, we ain't heard nothin', Sir.” Jacob said but grinned a little too wide. 

“How did you even come up with that?” The man asked, scratching his chin.

“Seen my share of pregnant women, Sir.” The tan boy kept on grinning: “I mean, I could be wrong but... mom's been off like her too.”

“How many siblings do you have, Mr. Ferguson?” Mr. Campbell asked, his eyebrows furrowed, while he named a few he knew.

“More than enough, Sir.” The footballer sighed and then answered in earnest: “Number nine is on it's way. Not countin' my dad's... mistakes.” 

The teacher looked at Jacob a little upset before he just nodded and raised his shoulders, his eyes now filled with something akin to pity. Mike drank from the tab and started to gargle with the water, getting rid of the vomit taste in his mouth, then he turned to his teacher. 

“Are you gonna stand there until I'm presentable again?” He laughed, looking more like his normal self and a lot less sickly. 

“I'm gonna escort you back inside and get this oaf out of the school... they're so gosh darn overbearing. And don't get me started on April Washington. She's the worst. I don't know why she's hanging around with them at all, isn't she employed outside of town? She never lived with her kids and husband. Only visited for days at a time.” He shook his head and held the door open for the boys to get back to the dance. 

Hannah and Kevin were swaying to the slow song, their outfits matching perfectly and the crowns on their heads sparkling in the blueish light. Since everyone was occupied cheering them on, nobody watched, when Mike passed the tiniest parts of the shrooms around, Erik, Megan and Jacob taking them. Austin was practically throwing a fit, when he saw it, Nick shook his head and Reba looked a little sad for not getting crowned a second time, shaking her head a little belatedly.

“You're my queen though.” The curly haired footballer grabbed her and kissed her, which made the others sigh and comment on the sappy behavior. 

When the shrooms kicked in Mike was relieved Erik was dancing with his blond cheerleader, who giggled and hugged him constantly, redirecting his gaze, which always searched for another head of blond hair. He himself sat next to a table with Ty, who leant against his shoulder sleeping. Before he had discussed, what had transpired inside the toilet with Mr. Brewer and Mr. Campbell and what he believed to have found out about Mrs. Moore and Mrs. Washington. Most of them hadn't been too interested, but Ty was sharing his thoughts about the latter. Now all the scrawny teen managed, was to keep himself from staring too closely at the easter décor spreading all over the table cloth in front of him. They had used the tiniest dosage but still the product was too unstable to clearly predict how strongly it would work. Ty's breathing made her chest move in a myriad of directions to him. He was feeling so contained in the moment, neither did he notice Austin quietly leaving the party with one of the younger cheerleaders, nor did he realize how closely Jacob was snuggled up against his other side, constantly watching the sparkles from Kevin's crown. 

When the song ended Erik shoved Jacob from the chair and fell down next to him. It took the tan boy way too long to react to it and when he had finally regained his speech, he was already being dragged off onto the dance floor by Megan. 

“Never.” The redhead whispered a predatory growl swinging in his tone.

“Mhh?” Mike turned to him as good as he could, seeing the pastel clad students merge into a human blob of color.

“Imma kill any guy touchin' you.” Erik spat tonelessly, wearing his blank murder expression. 

“Okay, but he was just trippin' so relax.” The blond carelessly touched the others arm, letting his fingers dance over the cufflinks, not realizing, what it would convey to anyone watching. 

Kevin and Hannah walked over to them, the blond girl grinning, fully laughing, when she reached them. 

“Erik, you gotta dance with me.” She ordered more than asked and then pointed at Mike: “You gotta dance with Kevin.” 

“No?” 

“Yes? You're the former queen so you gotta do your job.” The look on her face was wicked and Mike, not for the first time, questioned if she was really the dumb blonde cheerleader she pretended to be. 

“Can't you make Ty dance with him?” Mike pointed at the sleeping girl at his side. 

“I'm gonna take your place.” Reba grinned, having appeared from behind and practically shoved the blond boy from his chair. 

“Fuck, okay.” He glanced over at Erik, who stared blankly at Kevin, when leaving for the dance floor, he, this time more carefully, squeezed the tall boy's arm a little to let him know he didn't do it willingly. 

The dance was awkward to say the least. Mostly because tripping Mike couldn't keep his eyes off of Kevin's crown, now that it sparkled right in front of him, but also because the laughter from the crowd was pervasive and didn't cease at all. It didn't help, that Mike, since his growth spurt, was now at least an inch taller than the prom king, but Kevin still insisted to dance the male part. Erik had to bow down a lot to hold Hannah and he always glanced over to the other pair with a blank stare. After the song ended the crowd cheered and Mike let go of Kevin's hands as if they'd poisoned him, it didn't escape him, that his move was the first thing to make the tall redhead relax. 

The two boys got back to their table, where Ty waited for them, eyeing them with a little glimmer in her gaze. 

“Where's Megan?” Erik asked and looked for his date. 

“She left. I think she's with Jacob.” Ty winked and waited for a reaction, that didn't come. “Y'ain't even gonna fake likin' her?” 

“We're good. She can do whatever she wants.” The redhead raised his eyebrows at his ex. 

“You've been a lot more possessive with me...” She said a little astonished and then turned to Mike: “I'm fuckin' tired... can you take me home?” 

“Gonna call C.C.. What about Nick and Reba?” He asked, while trying to reign in his urge to play with Ty's hair. 

“They said they're gonna call Reba's mom.” She looked at him, squinting a little: “What did you take?”

“...shrooms... not much though.”

“Fuck Mike... after all that happened?” The brunette looked more upset than he had thought.

“Yeah, so? Brian's got my ass.” 

“You're sure?”

“Yeah...no... I'm gonna call C.C..”

“I thought we'd be alone...” Ty complained, shooting Erik a disapproving look. 

“Where do you think he's gonna go? He's stayin' here for Good Friday. His mom's not home and his little brother has friends over.” Mike walked out of his ensuite bathroom, looking over to Erik, who was sitting on an additional mattress, they'd pulled out of the blond's closet. 

“Oh fuck it, just don't snore.” The girl wore an oversized shirt as pajamas and slipped under Mike's blanket. 

She soon was vast asleep. Both boys watched her breathing shallowly for a while, before Erik pulled the other down to kiss him softly. 

“Stop that, she's already suspectin' shit.” Mike sounded more convinced than he looked, seated on the spare mattress, next to the redhead. 

“Sorry.” The latter mumbled into the silent room.

“What for?” 

“Gettin' all possessive and shit... I tripped pretty hard.” 

“No offense taken. It's somewhat nice you're that... protective.” 

“No it ain't. It's shit... it's the same kinda shit my mom got locked in the house for.” Erik looked down at his large hands, moving his fingers like he was strangling something. 

“You're not your fuckin' dad.” The blond hugged him and pulled him into a soft kiss: “Now sleep. ...gonna lay down next to her.” 

Erik took his hand, when he stood up: “I'm sad you let Megan cut your hair.”

“It was getting' pretty thin at the ends anyway but it's gonna grow again.” 

“I like it, when it's touching me... when we...” He stared over at Ty: “You know.” 

“I know.” Mike snorted: “Good night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No major destruction for once but we're getting closer to the end. The chapters are gonna be a little longer, hope that's okay. 
> 
> Thank you for all the support, kind words and overall patience with the story <3


	106. Chapter 106

Mike awoke to his mother shouting loudly. He stood upright before he could think of anything else, running down the stairs, leaving Ty and Erik behind in his room, presuming they were asleep. The slight footsteps behind him indicated the footballer had gotten to his feet as well. It was still a miracle to the blond, how a boy of his size could move so quietly, then again, he probably had trained by evading his father all of his life. Roisin stood inside the open front door, cursing and shoving a man out, Mike didn't know, but Erik suddenly greeted. 

“Hello Mr.Lee.” 

“Erik?” The man suddenly calmed down, a little caught off guard by the boy's presence. 

“What are you doin' here?” With his huge arms crossed in front of his impressive chest, towering from above the two steps, one had to take when entering the house, he looked absolutely frightening. 

“Oh... I'm here to take Tyler-Anne home, she was supposed to come back right after the dance.” He explained himself and Ros huffed incredulously. 

“She's sleeping, Sir.” Erik said as if that explained everything and Mike could see him appear taller by the second, his muscles practically swelling under the man's gaze. 

“She can sleep at home.” The man tried and a bit of the rage, that had made him shout before, snuck back into his expression. 

“Oh, but she can't.” Mike found his voice, shielding his mother while taking the door handle from her. 

“She can sleep, she just chooses to hang around and do nothin' like all of you spoiled brats.” His anger picked up steam again. 

“Mr. Lee, Sir, please leave.” The redhead said, practically picking Ros up from where she was standing and walking closer to the door. 

“I'm gonna take that girl and then we're gonna leave, so bring her down here.” He shouted again, standing on his toes, trying to reach Erik's height and failing miserably, only coming up to his collar bone. 

“No.” The boy answered and in that moment Mr. Lee did something very stupid, leading a hit against Erik's temple. 

The huge teen caught the arm effortlessly. Mr. Lee struggled, trying to get his arm back, furious at the failed attempt. Suddenly a pained expression spread all over his face before Erik let go of the arm. The part he had gripped showed the marks of his fingers stark white in comparison to the blooming bruise spreading around it. 

“You fuckin' asshole. You're gonna pay, imma make you pay for the rest of your life.” He shouted but tears streamed out of his eyes. 

“No, you won't.” Roisin walked out of the door, looking down at the man as if he was the most pathetic human being she'd ever laid her eyes upon: “If you so much as contact a lawyer I'm gonna strip you bare, make you loose that house you bought with your dead wife's money. Now leave and let the girl rest. She'll be back in no time.” 

“Whatcha wanna do? Sullivan? Get the Irish Mafia?” The man ground out, pain making his words less intelligible. 

“No, but I'm sendin' the video of this interaction to Susan McNeal and Alexander Wright and they will know what to do.”

“Video?” Mr. Lee looked confused.

“Oh hun, this door has a camera recordin' everythin' happenin'.” Ros pointed up grinning: “Now move your ass off my lawn, I'm gonna drive Tyler over, when she's rested.”

The front door was slammed and the three stood there a little overwhelmed with what had transpired. 

“That poor girl.” Ros broke the silence, walking up the stairs into the kitchen and making coffee for herself and Mike, offering an array of sweet drinks to Erik, who surprisingly chose water. 

“He's exploitn' her for cheap labor, makin' her clean and such.” Mike said and his mom nodded. 

“You're really strong, be more careful.” Ros said, lighting a cigarette and sighing, when her son did the same. 

“Will do M'am.” The redhead mumbled, accepting the cereals he was handed. 

“Mom?” 

“Mhm?”

“Is April Washington a fed?” 

“... I don't know. Your dad mentioned somethin' like it. If she is, then I don't get why she didn't arrest him.” Roisin stretched and looked at her watch: “Shit, I'm late for a call.” 

With long strides she left the boys and walked over to her office, grabbing her tablet from the dining table. 

“Maybe your dad's not the one she's after?” Erik said in between eating the sugary cereal. 

“What do you mean?” 

“I thought the other agent was after your dad. You know. Miller. She's not been to the mountains with him, so maybe they don't really work on the same thing.” The redhead said, while staring towards the stairs. 

“What's her job then?” Mike looked up from his coffee, throwing the cigarette butt into the garbage disposal. 

“Maybe a different branch of government?” Erik looked towards the closed office. 

“Might be, but we don't know shit, so... do you wanna spy on her?” The blond took an apple the other passed over. 

“No, there's Brewers and Reyes on our asses and they've joined forces with Moore, who, thanks to your power play, hates us.” 

“Are you accusin' me of doin' dumb shit?” Mike furrowed his brow. 

“The dumbest.” With a quick grab the redhead pulled him over and kissed him: “Your mom's right. Bein' careful is what's up. And... in the long haul... we gotta get rid of the other parents.” 

A gleeful smirk spread over Mike's face: “I see unfortunate things happenin'.” 

“Shit! Shit! SHIT! How could you not wake me... he's gonna kill me!” Ty was getting dressed in the middle of the living room as quickly as possible with the limited mobility of her highly pregnant body. 

“No, he ain't. Calm down. Eat somethin'.” Mike pointed towards the full cupboards and fridges to choose what she wanted, while he sat on the couch. 

She knew she wouldn't get anywhere screaming at the blond, so she started to pile fruit on a plate and began preparing other breakfast items. The boy watched her in the reflection of the large tv from his place on the far end of the couch. His hands were practically flying over the keyboard of his laptop, while he researched something. 

“Are you really doin' homework?” Ty sat down next to him. 

“Mhh? No, just somethin' I'm interested in.” He answered and then closed his laptop. 

“Carbon monoxide? Sounds a lot like homework.” She grinned, eating some of her breakfast foods: “Where's Erik?”

“Trainin' downstairs.” 

“Still, I mean, what's he trainin' for?” Ty moved a piece of melon around her plate. 

“Himself.”

Mostly in silence the two teens sat there, Ty eating and Mike watching the news, when Ros came out of her office. 

“Oh, you're awake? Do you wanna stay a little or do I drive you back home?” Mike's mom had changed her clothes and carried a medium sized suitcase. 

“I... could you drive me home?” The girl put her plate down and Ros nodded. 

“I'm just gonna pack a few things and then I'm takin' you home. Michael?” She didn't wait for her son to nod: “I need to drive to Washington... I'm takin' your dad with me. We're gonna be back on Monday... fingers crossed.”

The blond just nodded his acknowledgement and watched his mother run into the bathroom to pack some more. Soon her and Tyler walked up to a large car she had rented, the girl hugged Mike and he grinned, when she kissed him, although he didn't reciprocate the gesture. His mom hugged him and they left down the street. When the boy turned back to the house, he saw Erik talking to Mrs. Parker, who looked distressed. 

“Is everything alright, Mrs. Parker?” Mike turned towards her too.

“Oh terrible news, the police searches for a few students, who had been on a hike.” The woman said, holding two huge white dogs on their leashes. 

“Here? Who comes here to hike?” The blond asked confused and got next to Erik. 

“No, a little further up the trail.” She answered: “They just vanished and now they're looking for them and they found traces of blood. The killer's back! Michael, Erik, get back inside.” 

“There never was a killer Mrs. Parker?” Mike tried politely but she ignored him. 

“As long as the one who killed that boy last year isn't found, there is a killer running around!” Mrs. Parker announced and now walked over to them with her dogs, ushering them inside but staying outside herself. “Stay inside as much as possible. I can't keep an eye on you this weekend. My daughter invited me to spent Easter with her down in Atlanta.” 

“Will do, Mrs. Parker.” Erik answered, before Mike could make the talk drag on longer, they now only wished her a pleasant holiday and closed the door. 

“Not so chatty today, are we?” The blond turned around only to be shoved against the wall a hand moving into his pants. 

“I don't have much time, before I gotta take care of the animals.” The redhead licked a stripe up Mike's neck and then sighed: “I'm not sure we helped Tyler.” 

“Wanna fuck me or talk 'bout her?” The smaller teen was rubbing his growing erection against the huge hand in his sweats. 

Instead of answering the tall boy picked the other up and laid him down on the couch, removing the sweatpants and starting to kiss up the inside of the pale leg. He nipped at the sensitive skin on the insides of the other's thighs and smiled, when he heard him gasp. The hard cock rested against the side of his head, while he kept leaving marks all around it, but never really touching the dick itself.

“Come on you fuckin' tease.” Mike swore, dropping his upper body onto the couch and using his legs to move the redhead closer to his groin. 

Instead of following the obvious order, Erik started to move further down, letting his tongue wander over the boy's taint and towards his hole. The blond shuddered but didn't urge the other on again, gasping a little, when the tongue moved over his rim and slowly entered him. Mike suddenly moaned when a finger entered him and without much ado found his prostate. 

“You're gettin' too good at that...” The blond moaned, making the other chuckle. 

“...hope so.” He smiled, moving a second finger inside, before kissing the tip of the other's dick, licking away the pre cum. 

The shiver running down Mike's spine left him still tingling moments later, when the mouth was long again removed from his cock. Erik busied himself with leaving marks along the inside of his thighs, small reddish and purple spots standing in stark contrast to his pale skin. The need spreading inside the blond was overwhelming and something close to a mewl left his mouth, making him put his hands over his mouth. The tall footballer grinned again, when he looked up from between his legs, but continued to finger him open slowly. 

Mike felt himself lose his mind. He wanted nothing more than the other to finally fuck him, the constant stimulation of his prostate had made him spill already and his own cum stuck to his stomach. Erik's four fingers inside him had made him hard again. After his first orgasm he had started to shout at the other to just put it in already but it had let to nothing more than him being hoarse now. 

“Come on, just... please...” Mike whispered, entangling his fingers in the other's hair, feeling the soft strands gliding over his skin. 

“... I don't want you to leave.” The redhead admitted and looked up at the blond.

“Why should I leave? We're gonna be together in the same college...” With all of his remaining strength the lanky teen pulled himself up by the other's shoulders. 

“Sometime soon she's gonna have that child... and you... do like her.” Something dark crept into Erik's face and Mike had to laugh, coughing from the strain it put on his voice. 

“Yeah, I like her... she's mostly good company but I've got no desire to fuck her. Not really.” 

“But you do.” 

“Yeah, to keep up appearances. And since we started whatever this is, I lately mostly get it up when thinkin' of you doin' me, now for fucks sake, put your dick inside me.” Mike got louder at the end, his voice cracking a little, then he added: “And stop talkin' 'bout the girls.” 

His statement flipped the switch and Erik moved his cock inside. The slide was easy, facilitated by Mike's well stretched hole but also by the amount of pre cum already covering the redhead's cock. For a few moments the huge footballer kept the rhythm slow, dragging out every single movement, which made the blond grow more and more desperate underneath him. Mike pulled the other down and kissed him sloppily, his brain incoherent from the pleasure and his increasing need to release again. 

Something made the other change tactics and he started to fuck the blond harder, shorter thrusts hitting the blond's prostate over and over. By instinct he felt his legs close around the other's broad back, creating additional pressure, when he moved inside. Mike knew, he would come soon so he tried to clench around the cock inside him, but he was too far gone to notice if it did something, when he suddenly released another load of hot semen between their bodies. Astonished he noticed how heat seemed to spread throughout himself and only belatedly he grasped that they must have orgasmed at the same time. A few shallow thrusts were delivered before Erik collapsed on him, burying him under the massive body. 

When the footballer started to move again, he complained and pulled him back, making the other laugh a little. 

“It's okay, I believe you.” 

“No, I... oh shit, that's gonna sound so fuckin' gay... but I like this.” A blush spread all over Mike's face. 

For a few more minutes Erik kept lying on him, kissing the side of the blonds neck he reached without moving. Then he stirred again, looking down at the blond, who still looked a little cross, but didn't complain a second time. 

“I'm gonna go take care of the farm now.” He stated, searching for the shirt he had lost somewhere in the process, slipping it back on and pulling his pants back up. 

Mike sat up, feeling completely exhausted but started to get dressed as well: “Want me to help?” 

“Only if you wanna do it... I... somehow thought we could take the shit here again tonight.” The redhead rubbed the back of his head and grinned sheepishly. 

“The... oh, that shit. Yeah. Good idea.” Mike lit a cigarette and looked around the house visibly annoyed by it: “I'm comin' with you though.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely people <3
> 
> I'm not gonna be close to any device allowing me to use the internet this weekend, so please be a little patient if there is no update. I'll try to get another chapter up on Friday but I can't promise anything. 
> 
> Thank you for all of your comments and all kinds of support, I wouldn't be able to stay focused on this story otherwise <3


	107. Chapter 107

Working on the farm was taking its toll on Mike. He knew he had less muscle and stamina than the other but the extend of his work ethic blew him away again and again. While the blond now mostly petted the cows, Erik kept on mucking out the stable and then proceeded to feeding the animals. 

The sun burned down hot and everything they did, made them sweat. The redhead had taken of his shirt already, wearing a well-loved cap to protect his head against the sunlight outside. After the cows were looked after, Erik moved over to the chickens, ordering the blond to help him move the run to a less scratched up piece of land. It was finally hot enough for the blond to remove his shirt too, earning him some comments on his sickly thin frame. 

“We can't all be build like the fuckin' Hulk.” He muttered, while driving the posts of the enclosure into the ground with a wooden sledge hammer. 

“Yeah, you could eat though.” Erik just said, grabbing another post and practically driving it down into the ground with his weight alone.

“I really hate most food.” Mike complained, picking the hammer up and inspecting his work.

“You eat less than Ty when she was dietin'...” 

“Stop it... I hate the thought of havin' to eat. If it wasn't necessary I wouldn't do it at all.” 

“Why though?” The redhead asked, hoping for the blond to be a bit more forthcoming than usually.

“It makes me slow and I feel stuffed. I can't think and I hate that feelin'.” Mike admitted: “Also a lot of it just makes me sick.”

“Maybe you've got somethin'... ?” Erik asked but the other already shook his head. 

“Mom dragged me to all the specialists. There's nothin' wrong with me physically, I'm just crazy...” 

“Are you... bulimic?” 

“No? And I ain't anorexic either, I just really dislike food. Not myself. Can you stop askin'? I... I had my fill of those questions years ago.” Mike looked a little sad and didn't expect to get pulled into a sweaty hug suddenly. 

“Thanks for answerin'.” The redhead kissed him and against his will, the blond felt the warm fuzziness spread inside again, making him sigh suddenly. 

“What do we gotta do?” He turned around and Erik started to list a few other things that had to be done. 

“But at least I gotta eat somethin' first.” He grinned and the blond followed him to the farmhouse. 

While the casserole, Donna had prepared in advance, heated in the oven, Mike was kneeling in front of the redhead swallowing around his cock, while the news flashed over the tv. Sometimes Erik sipped on sweet tea, while his left hand was cradled in the sweaty strands of blond hair, that had escaped the knot the other had put it in. When the blond increased his pace, his upper body bent forward a little and the right hand suddenly moved into the hair as well, pressing Mike's face down into the red pubes. It didn't take long for Erik to cum down the other's throat, making him swallow everything. After he had calmed down a little, he pulled him up on his lap, opening his jeans and stroking the hard cock through the fly. Mike bucked up into the huge hand, letting his head fall onto the other's shoulder. To his own surprise he came a lot, covering the hand stroking him and shooting the cum up against the redheads chin. Erik gave his cock a few more pumps and then put it back into the jeans, buttoning him up again. 

The tv showed the cliff, where they had thrown the dead hikers over. So far none of them had been found yet and Mike had to shake his head at so much incapability. Sitting on the lap made their sweaty bodies stick together and since the old house wasn't air conditioned it didn't really help to cool them down again. Still neither of them complained or even thought about moving.

“If you gonna continue this shit, I don't know how we gonna fare with the drugs tonight.” Mike kissed the cum off the redhead's chin. 

“I didn't force you to blow me and you didn't stop me from jerkin' you off.” The redhead hummed more than spoke, making the blond feel the vibrations of his low voice throughout his body. 

“Yeah... but...” He started somehow forgetting what he wanted to say, when looking into the pale blue eyes next to him. 

“Then don't complain.” Erik kissed him, oblivious to the news and only interested in the boy on his lap. 

“... there. They found one.” The blond moved a little more upright: “... aaand they're stupid as shit.” 

The man giving a statement to the camera was neither police nor sheriff but some sort of forest ranger. He motioned at the body of the young man, explaining that his heart and organs had been removed which lead him to consider an animal attack. None of the other teens had been found so far and the news didn't show the full extend of the damage done to the dead but the man kept going on and on about people walking up there at night and falling over the cliff all the time. 

No one mentioned the young couple, that had vanished in addition to the students so far and besides the man no other body was discovered while the boys ate their lunch in the living room. Under Erik's eyes and with his gentle scolding Mike managed to eat nearly a whole plate full and then sat back in his lap, continuing to watch the news, while the redhead devoured his third serving. He felt Mike rock slightly in his lap and he could see him, trying his best not to give in to the urge to jack off. Erik ate the last of his lunch and then started to giggle, at the other, struggling to keep his hands off his cock. 

“Come on. We can watch it tonight.” He stood up, lifting Mike up with him, but holding him close and kissing him on the top of his head. “Gotta inspect the fence and the crops, then we're good.”

They made it back to Mike's mom's house covered in sweat and mostly dust but also a fair amount of general dirt from working on the farm. The blond had managed to keep himself from jerking off at the discovery of their victims but had gotten more and more frustrated over the afternoon. Walking back in the mostly white futuristic living room, they only then fully grasped how dirty they really were. 

“Do you want us to get clean first.” The blond took his dirty boots off, not caring for the marks they left on the white walls he threw them against. 

“I... do you?” 

“I don't really care... but...” A sudden redness spread over Mike's face: “I need to at least clean...inside.” 

“Huh?... oh.” The news sunk in and a strange look spread on Erik's face: “Do you always do that?” 

“Not really got to often, since I'm barely eatin' but... yeah?” 

“I didn't know... can I... do you want me to... assist?” 

“No, I don't want you to help me clean my ass.” Mike laughed and hugged the redhead: “Sometimes you're fuckin' adorable.”

Now it was the taller boys turn to blush all over his face and down his neck: “I never thought about that... sorry?” 

“It's all good.” The blond kissed him, before moving towards the bathroom: “You can order somethin' to eat.” 

Erik took out his phone and called a number, while Mike vanished in the adjacent bathroom. Before the delivery guy rang, the blond was back, looking not a single bit cleaner. The man was paid, leaving three paper bags in the redheads hands while the lanky teen paid him. To his credit the guy didn't comment on their appearances, only looking slightly intimidated from one tall teen to the other before Mike gave him his tip, for which he thanked them and then vanished. 

“How much food did you order?” 

“Nearly everythin' on the menu, I... maybe there's somethin' you like?” Erik shrugged.

“Maybe. Chinese? You know it's mostly fat and sugar.” 

“There's vegetables too...” He muttered when carrying the bags over to the couch. 

Mike picked lackluster with his fork around one of the food containers, choosing some pieces of vegetables, trying not to acknowledge the amount of grease sticking to it. The news flashed over the tv screen, rehashing parts of the interview with the ranger and for the first time, the boys saw their victim again. Danny's body was nearly unrecognizable. The soft tissue of his face was completely missing, his skull protruding, looking slightly wet. Through his hollow belly the spine and ribs were visible and his arms and legs had been partially eaten too. Erik shoved a load of sweet and sour pork into his mouth, attentively watching the body. 

“You're still thinkin' 'bout eatin' him?” Mike raised an eyebrow at the fervor the other chewed his food. 

“No. Someone to eat's gotta be fitter than him... or younger.” The redhead contemplated, opening another food container, starting to wolf it down too.

“How much you gotta eat anyway?” The blond just shook his head, feeling a little queasy watching him. 

“Enough, so I can gain more muscle and keep the ones I have.” Erik explained, then let his fork sink, pointing at the screen: “Found another piggy.” 

“Sweet Helena...” Mike giggled, looking at the girl he only identified by her clothes, because her body was completely smashed and mostly eaten. “Come on, finish your food, I wanna fuck, when they find more bodies.”

This time they kept to the few drops out of the vial and waited until they kicked in. Mike didn't notice it at first, being hard already from watching the forensics swarming around Helena's body and screaming at the camera crew to let them do their work. At some point he obviously had taken his shirt off, even though he didn't remember when or how. But he had done so to touch his chest, occasionally pinching a nipple. The change in the redhead was more subtle, his pupils dilating and his whole body shifting closer to the other.

Before the other touched him in any way Mike felt their closeness spreading through his body like a form of electricity, making his nipples harden and his cock stiffen even more against the sturdy fabric of his jeans. The redhead was seemingly in no rush to touch him and kept the distance for a while, just eyeing the predicament tenting the dirty jeans. When a large hand moved over his crotch just the warmth radiating from it nearly made the blond cum. He shivered, when he felt his insides clench a little around the nothingness inside his ass. Erik slowly opened the fly of the jeans, every cold piece of metal touching his skin, made the blond shake with want. Finally freed, his cock was already wet with pre cum and even the wetness of it made Mike feel like something was caressing him. 

Unbeknownst to himself he moaned constantly but no words could express what was taking place inside of him. He saw the redhead, looming over him, even larger than he was in real life and all that enveloped him was an indescribable heat, radiating off the giant. When finally the palm of the other's hand only so slightly rubbed up against the tip of his dick, he couldn't contain himself spilling immediately, covering the table and his jeans with cum. He saw the other smile and all it took for him to get hard again, was to see this otherworldly titan be content with his human reaction to him. 

Erik beheld the blond, all milky pale skin, even paler than his own, which was scattered by little freckles from working in the sun on the farm. The teen shifted after spilling from being barely touched, removing his jeans and laying down in front of him, playing with his hole and begging him to take him. His own cock felt heavy and full and he knew he wouldn't be able to refrain from touching the other for much longer. To him it seemed like he was guided by every unseeable force in the world to take all of it slowly, not to break the perfect human in front of him. The golden hair cascaded over the lithe body and Erik touched it softly, feeling the strands tickle against his rough palm. The pink nipples seemed to beg to be touched, what he did so carefully, the other started to lift himself, extending the contact of skin to skin. He had no recollection of how he had freed his own length, but it was smearing pre cum all over the blonds leg, it rested upon, making something inside of him beam with the prospect of claiming him. It didn't take much force to enter the blond, the hole already stretched and prepared by long slicked up fingers. 

Mike's eyes rolled back, when the cock finally penetrated him and he rocked himself on it, no need to touch his own dick, which spilled after just a few deep thrusts from the huge teen above him. The moment he felt the length inside, he knew he would ascended from his meager human form to the same realm the other hailed from. He felt the other move more erratic and knew his change would be complete, when the giant would bless him with his seed. And he finally did. The blond teen felt the heat flow into him, making him scream the other's name and clamping his muscles not to waste a single drop of the divine present. 

For a moment they stayed there in absolute stillness. Erik panting from his orgasm, a very appreciating look on his face, while he stared down at the other, his ass still swallowing the cock completely. Slowly a change took hold of the blond, making the formerly passive and needy teen, open his eyes and showing a determination, he had previously lacked. With a swift move he toppled the redhead over, whereby his length finally slipped out, but only for a few seconds. Immediately the blond sat himself on the other's dick and started to ride him, moving as fast as possible. He had to rest his hands on the other's huge pecs to support himself, grinding down. Erik moved his hands over the other's asscheeks kneading them and pushing him harder down sometimes, otherwise enjoying him taking the initiative. 

Completely absorbed in what they were doing, they didn't notice the discovery of a third body on the news. This time the whole search team was gripped by unease because the new found victim was another man. Since nobody beside the teens knew anything about the two additional missing hikers it derailed all of their search efforts. They tried to identify the man and it took a while for them to find out, who he was, since they hadn't found all equipment yet. 

Mike was being pressed against the carpet, having his hole roughly fingered. He felt the previous loads running down between and along the back of his legs. It didn't bother him, he just egged the other on to mount him, pushing himself against the thick fingers that didn't fill him the same way, the hard length did. He was thanking his mother or her interior designer for choosing a plain carpet, his head being overwhelmed by the fluffy texture alone, sending conflicting signals to his brain. Sometimes he was sure the carpet was ready to swallow him into a world of white softness only to think about it as a infectious disease one moment later, completely sure it would spread over him and leave him with a fluffy pelt himself. 

Erik had his free hand clamped around his balls, massaging only them along with his insides, completely ignoring his cock. The blond was protesting against those measures but didn't manage to clearly put into words, what bothered him. For a moment the redhead stalled but when Mike turned around, ready to scold him, for not doing what he should, he was just pressed into the carpet. His cock suddenly trapped against the fabric, jerked under him and swiftly his ass was filled again by the other, who made desperately wanton noises while hammering his cock into him. He didn't get too much air, his face pressed into the carpet and the weight on his legs and ass made it nearly impossible to move. The fiendish fabric started to make its move, swallowing him into a world of hot white fluffiness, he was sure, he couldn't leave unharmed. Then he noticed the fabric screaming at him, when it was weakened by the wet sweat and pre cum dripping onto it and the blond knew what to do. He urged the other to fuck him harder, salivating against the fabric and trying to smear his cock over as much of it as possible. When he shot his load it wasn't enough to make the carpet waver in his efforts to keep him in his lair, so Mike didn't know what to do but to push harshly with his hands against his bladder, wetting the fabric surrounding him and finally freeing himself from the impending doom. 

“Did I...?” The warm wetness he was lying in made the blond a little more coherent, before he blushed furiously. 

Erik didn't care, pulling him up and exposing his wet body to the room. In comparison to his warm urine and the soiled carpet the air now felt cold against him and sobered him up a little more. Not enough though as to fully register, that he was still wetting himself, pissing all over the room, while being bounced up and down on the redheads lap. Only when the redhead came he somehow, acknowledged his surroundings, feeling the urine running down his legs too. 

“Gross...” Erik just uttered, pulling out of the blond, who wasn't ready to support himself on his own again and fell down on the messy wet carpet. 

“Sorry.” The lanky teen shook his head, trying to get out of the high a little more, glad they hadn't overdone it with the drugs this time, even though he still felt them clouding his brain. 

He was suddenly pulled up and carried over to the bathroom, carefully placed into the bathtub, which was swiftly filled with warm water. Erik climbed inside too, playing with the slowly emerging bubbles from the bath bomb he had thrown in. The glittery water managed to completely absorb his attention, which was the reason, he didn't hear Mike complaining about the two of them only diluting their accumulated dirtiness with good smelling bathwater and not actually getting clean. 

Resting together in the warm colorful water Mike relaxed enough to feel the lust still brimming at the edges of his being. He carefully scooted closer to the redhead, without the huge teen noticing. Erik was still to occupied with watching the shifting of the water and the swirling patterns the bubbling bath bomb left behind. Only when a tongue licked up the sweaty skin of his neck he focused again on the world around him. 

The blond seemed like a fairy to him, glittering from the additive in the water, completely wet, because he had been lying in the tub before the other teen had climbed into it too. His long fingers began gliding along the muscles, feeling soft against him, the only parts of the teen, making him acknowledge him being real, were the small patches of blond body hair under his arms and leading from his navel downward to his crotch. When the redhead picked the razor of the side of the tub, Mike stopped himself from kissing and massaging him, a little alarmed. 

“Lift your arm.” Erik whispered, licking then sucking at an earlobe in front of him. 

He put a good amount of soap in his hand and spread it all over the pit, then he shaved the hair off carefully, doing the same with the other side. Mike giggled a little, when the redhead caressed the now smooth skin, licking over it and humming contently. He moved along, shaving the boy until only the blond hairs on his arms remained and Mike felt weirdly vulnerable. His legs suddenly soft and slick to the touch. In his head Megan's chant played in a continuous loop: “One of the girls.” Erik couldn't keep from touching the shaved parts, letting his hands glide over them and removing any remaining hairy patch he came by. 

“You're so pretty.” The redhead kissed him, playing with his hole again forcing old cum into the bathwater. 

Suddenly Mike was lifted and the other swallowed around his length, cramming it as far into his mouth as he could. Not too content with his new soft body, the blond used all leverage he could get to fuck the other's face remorselessly. Hammering into the warm mouth, still high on the hallucinogenic and, to his chagrin, on the compliment, the other had so carelessly flung at him. Occupied with his own movements, he hadn't noticed the fingers claiming his insides again. Four fingers from two hands were spreading him open, his cheeks moved apart leaving him exposed to the room. The massage of his prostate seemed senseless, since Mike was sure, it was so abused it wouldn't be able to get stimulated again so soon, but he was wrong. A sudden jolt of lust cursed through him and he spilled his load into the redhead, who coughed a little, when the watery sperm filled the back of his mouth. 

Mike fell down into the water, shaking with the force of the orgasm and a little tired from having to keep upright. The fingers of one hand, were still buried inside him, as if to keep him open just in case. His own hands were pushed down into the redheads crotch and he got an idea, starting to stroke the erection. A kiss captured his lips again and he felt the warm feeling again. Moving his hands over the cock, he played with the foreskin, covering the tip again and again with it and squeezing it shut at the end. 

“Stop teasin'...” Erik kissed him on the chin, nibbling along his neck, which made his stubble scratch a little along the pale skin, leaving a little red trail additional to the slight marks he left by sucking on it. 

Mike started to jerk in earnest and then a wicked grin spread all over his face. He kept one hand moving, while the other wandered behind the balls, softly caressing the taint, then gliding further starting to massage over the redheads rim. One finger moved inside and Erik's breath hitched, a tremble shaking his body, while the blond carefully explored the insides. When no protest came from the redhead, a second finger snuck inside and the blond started parting them. Clearly, the larger boy didn't keep still himself, but added more of his fingers inside the blond too, making it hard for the other to concentrate on what he was doing, because his hips started moving, seemingly on their own, and he clenched hard around the intrusion. Nonetheless he kept on opening the other further until he got a third finger inside. His horny brain wasn't realizing that he had stopped stroking the other's cock and that Erik was just looking at him perplexed, while he kept going. The blond scooted closer and lifted his eyes up for the first time, while reaching around to keep the fingers inside himself so he could fuck himself on them still. 

“Can I... do you let me...” Mike couldn't finish the sentence but he didn't have to. 

Erik practically lined the other's cock up, with his hole and pulled the whole body closer to himself. His face lost all expression for a moment, something inside of him grappling with reality, before he could relax. Mike felt the warmth surrounding him and it took a while, until he was ready to move. He let his hand wander back between them, starting to stroke Erik's cock. Carefully he moved inside, caressing the other's neck with his free hand, kissing him and mumbling soothing things. 

The worst for Mike was the realization, that no matter how much he enjoyed the feeling of being buried inside the other and being able to finally fuck the huge teen, he missed the feeling of the length inside his ass. It took all of his concentration not to only fuck himself on the fingers inside him. Pumping Erik's dick between them in the rhythm he used to fuck him, made the other moan, but he didn't look as thrilled as the blond had hoped, even while he added his cum to the bathwater. When he felt his own orgasm start to roll over him, Mike pulled his cock out and knelt up again, jerking himself off and shooting his load all over the other's pecks, watching it run down into the water. Then he slipped down into the warmth again, letting the redhead pull him into a hug, that didn't fail to clue their bodies together with the thickening sperm. It took them both a while until they were ready to talk again. 

“... it sure looks better, than it felt.” The redhead contemplated, kissing the blond's furrowed brow. 

“Did I do somethin' wrong?” Mike looked a little lost, staring up into the pale blue eyes.

“Don't think so, maybe it's just not for me?” Erik shrugged, only now noticing, that he still had fingers buried in the other, trying to remove them. 

“No... I... I like them inside.” The blond blushed, feeling ashamed about his willingness to be on the receiving end. 

“Maybe we gotta try again another time.” The huge teen's face showed a crooked smile and the other nodded with relief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed their experience with the shit™ :D


	108. Chapter 108

Mike awoke to the sunlight flooding the room. He needed a double take to recognize where he was sleeping and only slowly realized it was the couch. Something felt off and it wasn't the weight of Erik's huge body covering him. He didn't want to wake the other teen, trying to deduce without moving what was bothering him, before he remembered what had happened inside the tub. Carefully he moved his arm a little and saw his shaved pit, shaking his head slightly. He couldn't blame the other for thinking it necessary, at least not after he had pissed the carpet to free himself from the feeling of being captured by it, but it was a weird sensation still. The situation with the carpet made him sigh. If their experiments with the hallucinogenics always ended with him wetting himself, he would rather stop them. Then again, the other never seemed truly appalled by it. 

Moving a little more he suddenly recognized that it wasn't his shaved state that brought on the lingering feeling of something being off. His legs felt warm and sweaty, and a little numb, the last sensation was most likely due to both legs being crushed by the weight on top of them. Slowly Mike pulled himself from under the other, shifting up the couch a bit, glad the huge piece of furniture made it possible for him to move without having to let himself fall down on the floor. Even though he tried it as careful as possible, the redhead stirred, eyes opening, when his head no longer rested in the crook of Mike's neck but closer to his shaved stomach. 

“Mornin'.” He said in a low rumbling voice, betraying how much asleep he still was. 

Mike nodded and then pulled the rest of his body out from under him, making the redhead drop onto the couch. 

“WHAT... the fuck!” The blond looked down his legs, noticing the long stockings reaching up to the mid-thighs. 

“Oh... you don't remember.” The redhead scrambled up, sitting on the couch and showing of how dirty the two had gotten again after their little bathing session, a pained expression crossed his face for a second. 

“NO? Did you... are you responsible for this shit?” Mike asked, pointing at his legs, not moving any further but noticing the amount of cum covering him nearly allover. 

“No, you pulled them on some time after you made us take a second round.” The redhead raise both of his eyebrows. yawned and then snorted: “You forgot?” 

“It's a bit foggy...” The other teen answered, but now clearly remembered how he had made them take more of the drugs, then he looked behind the couch, seeing the large dried up puddle of vomit: “Oh... I thought... I hoped... shit.” 

“Yeah, nice one, at least I managed to get your hair first.” He started to giggle: “You ate a whole container of noodles while I fucked you. Claiming to be hungry and then you just puked it all out again.” 

“Did I... oh lawd... I made you cum all over it before...” Mike buried his face in his hands, sighing, before he lifted his head: “I went to get the fuckin' stockings to model them for you and... Christ... panties too.”

“Yeah... I don't mind though. It looks good on you.. somehow.” The redhead seemed unsure how the other would react to the statement until he saw the pained expression crossing his face: “... you don't have to wear it, not for me at least.” 

“It's the girls fault...” The blond admitted: “Megan always claims I'm one of the girls.” 

“'cause you're always stuck with 'em...” The huge teen shrugged and pulled the other close, starting to roll the stockings down, removing them from the legs. 

“I... let's never do this shit again.” Suddenly he remembered something: “How are you? Is... are you okay?”

“My back hurts...” Erik grinned: “But yeah, I'm okay.” 

They decided to wash properly and get the house back to normal. At one point Erik admitted he had peed into the plants in the middle of their drugged fueled rampage, because he hadn't been able to hold it in longer and that he might have been too hard to properly aim. Mike called the cleaning service and the woman on the other end was very professional, letting him know that an emergency cleaner would be on the way immediately. And she was right. Only a few moments after the boys made it out of the shower the doorbell rang and an older woman walked inside, looking around the room. Nothing about her betrayed what she thought of the situation but Mike heard her exhale for a long while before she got to work. The boys moved over into the kitchen, the redhead starting to eat, while the blond smoked a cigarette to his coffee. 

“Let's watch the news downstairs.” The blond suggested, remembering the discovery of the third body and another thing he'd rather forget, namely getting off from the panties being rubbed over his crotch. The blush spreading over his face, made Erik curious but he didn't ask.

Down in the basement, the tall teen let himself fall onto one of the gym mats digging into the assortment of fruits he had taken with him. Mike grabbed a banana for himself and started to eat it, while zapping through the channels until he found the news. The woman presenting them looked far to happy while reporting the gruesome details. Still they hadn't found more than the three bodies and police and ranger were still sure it was an animal attack. They told, how they had found the bags of the dead people and how the hikers most likely had been driven over the edge of the cliff. 

“Oh, is it... are they that stupid?” Erik shook his head and the blond laughed a little. 

“Seems like it. They probably just don't want to do the work and have these deaths sittin' there as unsolved cases.” The lanky teen contemplated and then laughed again, when the ranger started to explain the dangers of meeting a sounder of boars. 

“Do you think we're ever gonna get that many in one go again?” Erik ate the last of his food, after urging the other to take a pear. 

“Not very likely, but who knows.” Mike leaned against the other, resting his head against his shoulder: “Don't be too greedy though... I don't want us to get caught.” 

“How long's it gonna take 'til they figure somethin' out?” The huge teen hugged the other close to him. “I mean really figure out, not like Washington...”

“Dunno... as long as it's single incidents and no feds are involved? Long?” Mike climbed into the redheads lap, leaning back against the chest, trying to justify the tenderness to himself. 

“Weren't there feds with the black girl?” Erik leaned down and nuzzled his ear, whispering more than talking out loud. 

“Yeah... but we shouldn't research the cases as long as it ain't necessary, 'cause they might track us by followin' the requests.” The blond turned around, giving the other a brief kiss, feeling him sneak a hand down towards his crotch: “... again?” 

Instead of answering, Erik initiated a kiss again, rubbing the blond's cock through the sweats, he was wearing. It took some time, for Mike to grow fully hard, due to the whole night before. He nonetheless suddenly turned around and straddled the other's lap, rocking against him. The redhead kneaded his ass, forcing him closer against himself and grunting a little, when his length was crushed between their bodies. A fierce kiss was developing between them, with Mike keeping his tongue pushed as far into the other mouth as possible, as of he wanted to reclaim some of the power, he felt, he had lost the night before. The larger teen seemingly didn't mind, keeping the blond as close as possible without actually crushing him against his own body. 

The rubbing of their cocks against the fabric felt too rough and at some point, Mike just moved them out, spitting into his hand and starting to rub them together. He slipped his thumb a little under the other's foreskin, feeling the wetness accumulating there and relishing in the small hitched breaths he forced out of the large teen. Slowly, in no way matching the rhythm he had set with his body, he started to move the skin down from the tip, watching the pre cum run down the red tip, before he did the same to his own cock. He forced the heads together repressing a delicate moan, that tried to escape him, fearing it might sound too feminine. 

A few more seconds of rubbing the wet dicks against each other and Erik started to come. Thick specks of cum covering Mike's hand and their shirts. The blond's own orgasm hit himself first, his cum way thinner, shot up and covered mostly the redheads shirt, before spurting over his hand. He gave the two members a few lazy tucks, before he removed his hand, drying it against his sweats. Erik kissed him sweetly and then started to laugh. 

“So much for staying clean.” The redhead waited a little while, until he nodded for the blond to climb down from his lap, so he could start to train. 

“Again? Aren't you sore from fuckin' me all night?” 

“I'm only a little sore from you fuckin' me.” He shrugged, walking over to a bench, starting to train. 

Mike soon joined him, somehow at a loss what else to do with his time. It was during their training, that the cleaning lady took off, after receiving an appropriate tip from the blond, more hush money than anything else. 

A few hours later, Mike and Erik were in the backyard and the redhead got a good look at the huge piece of land behind the house for the first time. The blond had lead him out over the great concrete monstrosity of a deck before showing him the outdoors pool. Now they were resting on pool chairs, relaxing in the sun. Erik heard the doorbell first, setting down his alcoholic beverage, the blond had thrown together with the sole purpose to get them drunk. 

“Gotta at least check the door.” Mike slurred, standing up and starting to sway to the front of the building.

He came back a few moments later, his uncle in tow, who looked a little lost at the fact, that his sister apparently had forgotten their meeting. Glenn let himself fall down in another pool chair and sighed, accepting a beer, Mike took out of the outside fridge. For a few moments all three of them kept sitting there in silence, before Mike started to speak.

“How's Linda?”

“... don't ask. C.C. and I caught her after she broke out of the cabin. She'd been wanderin' through the woods, searchin' for someone to take her back to town.” A groan escaped him: “At least she's not havin' bodily withdrawals anymore.”

“But she's still lookin' to get a fix?” Mike asked. 

“Yeah, pretty much... but I think she's gonna get better. At least I hope so.” Glenn said: “Lu's no help at all. She's sayin' we should bring her back to her, but what's she gonna do? Pimp her out?”

“Is aunt Lu's business not goin' well anymore?” The blond asked, when the redhead started to doze off. 

“No, apparently not. Linda supported her quite a lot with her videos and Bob gave her money. But now she refuses to take his, 'cause he stole her child.” The man shook his head. “As if she ain't his child too. Anyway, Sheila is tryin' to get Lu to come home full time, carin' for Michael and your great-grandma... well, she really is tryin' to get Linda to do it, but she might have to settle for her own daughter.” 

“Well... shit.” Mike said and stretched. 

For a while silence spread between the three people lying on the chairs. It was a pleasant day. The sun shone brightly and the warmth made all three of them tired. Erik already snored a little, having discarded his shirt and showing off his impressive torso. The blond had seen his uncle sneak more than a peek, which had left the teen jealous and weirdly proud at the same time. 

“Did you watch the news?” Glenn said and Mike nodded, the redhead opened his eyes a little and looked over, betraying how slight his apparent slumber had been. “Since I don't know what you did and you don't know what I did, let's just say I'd hypothetically would congratulate whoever did it on how clever the place was, but I'd have to add that it was fuckin' risky.” 

“Good thing people are stupid then.” The redhead muttered, sitting back up and glaring over to the older blond. 

“Yeah, or at least they are still. Ain't there another girl missin'?” He asked and stretched, a slight smile playing around the corners of his mouth.

“Two.” Mike answered grinning: “The man had his wife or girlfriend with him.” 

“Oh... shame. Your dad and mom don't know shit, do they?” Glenn looked over and saw the blond shaking his head: “Good, don't tell Rosie, she won't be happy and your dad... well, Bobby's gonna think your talent's somewhat handy but he ain't supposed to use his own son, so keep him in the dark too.” 

The redhead raised and eyebrow: “Mike can think for himself.” 

“Yeah, I know. But still... sometimes it's nice to have someone tell you what you already decided for yourself.” His uncle winked at Mike and then he stretched: “Now, I practiced crows but I ain't sure about it. Is there anythin' else you want?” 

A while later the inside of Mike's left wrist was adorned by the sigil of Lucifer and just got wrapped in foil. The blond had tried to get his uncle to tattoo his knuckles but he had shaken his head and told him he should wait until he at least ran out of space on his arms.

“I wanna know what the pastor has to say 'bout that.” Erik inspected the tattoo and made Glenn laugh. 

“What pastor?” The blond man asked, leaning in a chair, drinking another beer and lighting a blunt his nephew handed over. 

“From our shitty extracurricular...” Mike ate a salad, he had gotten from the kitchen, to steady his blood sugar after the tattoo. 

“What? I didn't believe your dad. You're really doin' shit with the church?” Glenn exhaled the thick smoke and passed the weed to the redhead.

“We watch little shits while they do borin' projects with a young pastor...” The blond flicked a tiny piece of cheese over his shoulder, before resuming to eat his salad.

Evening came around, but the sunny day had warmed the air and it was still pleasant enough to stay outside. Even though he had made many attempts, Glenn hadn't left yet, sitting outside along with the boys, talking about school and telling them how he made explosives at home to destroy the team bus of another school's football team. The sun was setting while he explained why his great plan hadn't worked and how lucky it had been, because he would have been sent to jail otherwise. He was explaining how exactly he convinced Lu to help him in the process and how they hid it from Mike's grandparents, when a phone started to ring. 

The blond teen looked baffled, when he saw the burner phone buzz on the table. In trance he stretched his hand out to flip it open and for a while he just held it against his ear, before a female voice came through, shaky and hoarse. 

“Please help.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can we please all agree that humid heat is the worst thing? Anyways, I'm back and the boys are back too <3
> 
> Next chapter: Blood and gore 
> 
> Thank you all so much for your support for this dirty little story <3


	109. Chapter 109

The expensive wallpaper was covered in blood and the very naked very dead Mr. Lee lay face down on the marble tiles of his hallway. Ty was sitting there, completely covered in blood, holding a cast iron statuette of the Virgin Mary in her hands. Upon entering Mike took in everything and started to laugh out loud, scaring the girl even further and it took his uncle's intervention to get him to stop. Erik let his eyes scan over the body, unfazed by the scene. His blank stare betrayed nothing to an unsuspecting onlooker, but the blond teen would have been able to notice the little appreciative glimmer in his eyes. 

“He... he wanted to...” Ty looked like she was ready to cry, but no tears filled her eyes and she shook her head vehemently, before carefully getting back onto her feet as if to test the ground, unsure of it's sturdiness. “Hi Erik, why...? Who are you?”

“Shit.” Glenn exclaimed and then nodded a little apprehensively but friendly nonetheless: “I'm Glenn. Mike's uncle. Would be nicer to meet you under other circumstances.” 

Ty just reciprocated the nod and then turned to Mike: “What the fuck am I gonna do now?” 

“We won't be able to get you out of this shit...” The blond sighed, occupied with taking in every detail of the scene in front of him: “If we try to make it look like a breakin' and enterin' they're gonna start questionin' you and... there ain't much possibility of you gettin' out unharmed. Also, there are too many people who know you didn't get along.” 

She just nodded, standing completely still: “So I gotta leave? Shit... how?” 

Mike and Erik looked at each other shrugging, then both of them turned towards the older man. 

“Ah... yeah, maybe I know a place you can hide 'til we've sorted everythin' out.” The older blond man scratched his chin and then sighed: “Would be best if we got rid of the body though.” 

“What? How? Why?” Now Tyler looked a little confused. 

“Don't be dumb. If you're both not here it's gonna look like there's somethin' else goin' on.” Erik said after pulling on gloves, checking the house, seemingly remembering the layout and walking straight into the kitchen. 

“Since when is he the smart one?” The girl watched her ex reentering the room with garbage bags and a few sharp knives as well as a cleaver: “What are you plannin' freak?” 

“No way we can move him out of here unseen, when he's in one piece.” Mike answered, letting the gloves snap around his wrists, inhaling sharply, when they met the fresh tattoo. 

“Tyler?” Glenn waited for her to focus on him and then he talked to her in a measured, soothing but commanding voice: “Wash yourself, get the dirt out from under your nails, then pack the things you'd never leave behind. Pack a bag for him too, take his essentials, license et cetera and a few clothes. Don't idle, we gotta work fast here. There might be neighbors who heard or saw somethin'.”

“Where's your mom?” The blond asked and the girl, who was already walking towards the back of the house, told them something about her mom visiting her grandmother for Easter. 

Erik was ruthless in dismembering the body as best he could, breaking through bones as if they were nothing. The other boy shoved the parts as soon as possible into the bags and, when the girl came back from the bathroom, five black trash bags lined the hallway. Glenn busied himself with destroying the blood stains, using bleach as well as some other sort of chemical his nephew questioned him about, while scrubbing the floor. The hallway was squeaky clean only a faint bleach smell remained in the air. Mike had dumped an deliberate amount of the latter in the shower Ty had used and now he and Erik loaded the bags into the back of Glenn's truck. They stood in the doorway, waiting for the girl. She finally arrived, handing a large suitcase over to Erik and a smaller travel bag to Mike. In a plastic bag she carried her bloodied clothes like the grown man had instructed her. Ty looked a lot more calm than the blond had thought her capable of in a situation like this. 

“So, the two of you are an item.” She stated and giggled: “... and this ain't the first death you see, so, Josh?” 

“Yeah... yeah to both.” Mike nodded and she grinned, hugging him.

“I fuckin' knew it. You were so goddamn' close and your limping and the fuckin' cufflinks.” She grinned, watching both boys blush under her stare. 

“Take care of him, don't let him fuck his brain up too bad.” Ty said to Erik, after she had enjoyed the two boys making fools of themselves.

Only by chance the blond teen saw the figure sneaking around the truck, peeking into the plastic back. He ran outside in the night, dropping the bag he was holding. Mike was fast but the man was too far ahead and made it over to a car, which he immediately started. Mike could see the license plate and cursed. It was the Reyes' car. He turned around to see the others climb into Glenn's truck. The blond grabbed the bag again, ran over and jumped inside, when his uncle started to pull out of the driveway. 

“FUCK!” Mike exclaimed, Ty looked ready to cry again, Glenn ground his teeth and Erik's face was as blank as it possibly could be. 

The Reyes drove fast but they were no match for the older blond, who drove through the forsaken streets like the devil had taken the wheel. Mike had assumed they would drive over to their house but they didn't, instead choosing the lonely street that let outside of town and towards the motel. It was a mostly straight piece of road and Glenn did something none of them had thought possible, he surpassed the other car, breaking, so he was blocking the road for them. Like on commando Mike and Erik were out of the truck and before either of Josh's parents could react, the blond was in the back of the car, pushing a knife against Mrs. Reyes neck, the other entered on the driver's side. 

“Now, careful.” Mike said and the woman shivered. 

Mr. Reyes had his hands on the driving wheel but started to push some of the buttons on it. A long beeping sound could suddenly be heard from the radio, then it noisily started a call. It was Erik who was fast this time, turning the radio off and quickly pulling the cell phone from Mr. Reyes pocket, doing the same with it. 

“Gimme yours too, M'am.” The tall footballer said and made her hand her phone over, thanking her. 

Glenn flashed the lights of his truck and turned his car around, driving off into the direction they had come from. 

“What are you gonna do?” Mr. Reyes looked to the backseat: “You ain't gonna get out of this. There was a dead body in those trash bags.”

“Yes, yes there was.” Mike said, moving the knife close the woman's throat: “You're gonna drive home now. We can talk there.” 

“No!” The man tried to get out of the car but the door was suddenly blocked by a large arm, grabbing the driving wheel, through the gap between seat and door. 

“I wouldn't move, if you want your wife to stay alive.” The blond had poked the knife a little into the underside of the woman's chin and a faint trickle of blood became visible. 

She shivered nonstop, making it hard for Mike not to hurt her any further. For a few moments nothing happened, then the man started the engine and began driving into the direction they came from. Painstakingly slow they started to drive back to the town. Erik breathed down the man's neck and suddenly leaned forward a little more. 

“If you don't wanna burn alive in your car, after I've broken every single bone in your tired old body, you gotta drive faster.” The face of the redhead was blank, but the hatred lacing the low rumbling words was all it took for the man too start driving the recommended speed. 

Reaching a large junction Mr. Reyes suddenly stamped his foot on the break. The teens were pressed against the seats in front oof them, the knife in Mike's hand scratched over the woman's shoulder leaving a nasty gash, that immediately started to bleed on her black shirt. The man reached over to the glove box as fast as he could and produced a revolver, but before he could point it behind him his wrist was grabbed by the redhead, who squeezed hard and made him drop it. 

“Stupid asshole.” The blond rubbed his forehead, where he had hit the headrest and took the gun from between the seats, handing it over to the other teen. 

“Why? Why are you doing this?” The woman asked, looking utterly shocked and unsure how to address them. 

“'Cause you couldn't stop snoopin' 'round.” Mike answered, then nodded over to the redhead who released the safety catch and put the weapon against Mr. Reyes head. 

“Drive.” Erik growled and the man kept on driving over to their neighborhood, when he was close to their home he started to slow down. 

“What now, criminal masterminds.” He spat at them and the blond started to giggle. 

“Now you're gonna open the garage and drive inside.” 

“Somebody's gotta leave the car for that.” Mr. Reyes said and started to open the door. 

“Hold on. Your nice lady is gonna do that.” Mike nodded over to her and then whispered: “If you try anything funny, even calling out, I'm gonna slit your husband's throat and you're gonna get shot.”

Mrs. Reyes got out of the car, staggering a little, then she walked over and opened the garage door with a key, that was hidden under a decorative brick. When she had lifted the door, the light on another porch went on and a woman got out of her house. It was Ashley's mother. She nodded over and talked a little and Mike just waited for Mrs. Reyes to betray the situation, but she managed to keep the talk brief but normal and before long she walked back to her car and Mrs. Brewer went back inside. Only when the woman slumped in the seat and started to shake, Mike realized how much blood soaked her shirt. Mr. Reyes finally pulled inside and his wife closed the door again. 

Mike exited the car, rummaging around the tools that lined the backside of the garage and produced a roll of Duck tape, taping Mr. Reyes to the front seat.

“You gotta wait. Your wife seems more reasonable.” The blond said and grinned: “If you do anything stupid, we're gonna kill her and you right after and don't think we won't get away with it. You don't know shit.” 

They entered the house with the woman, immediately standing inside a kitchen, where Erik put the two phones down, looking around, while still carrying the gun. 

“Now, why are you followin' us?” Mike asked and the woman shrugged: “Andre convinced us you've got something to do with Josh's murder.” 

“Yeah, but why?” 

“Because... when he still worked for the police, he happened to see you walk through the water drains in the dark to leave exactly one of the places his body most likely would have been dumped from.” She answered and then coughed: “Also the two of you were reported to the police as participants in an illegal boxing match... where two men vanished only to be found dead in that explosion in that power plant.” 

“You're pretty gullible people...” Erik looked at her, raising his eyebrow. 

“I wouldn't have believed it, but my husband talked with Washington and then... then your teacher told us, how you dragged something out of the school that night Mr. Henderson committed suicide and he... he hated you, she reported. And she was really afraid of you too.” 

“That filthy whore...” Mike grinned, then took a piece of paper and a pen from the counter. “You're gonna write a letter. Apologize how you couldn't live like that anymore.” 

“What? No!” The woman exclaimed and Erik slapped her with the gun. 

“As far as I see you've got two options...” The blond looked around, seeing a lot of Josh's eyes watching him from different places in the kitchen, a full on altar for him against the back wall of the room: “Either you're gonna obey or you gonna watch, while I demonstrate how good I've gotten at choppin' up people without 'em dyin'. Startin' with your husband.” 

“I'm... no. I'm not doin' it.” The woman answered, something like pride filling her eyes. 

“Shame.” Mike took her right hand, closed it firmly around the handle of the knife he was holding and then moved it over to her left, before she could do anything the tip of her middle finger was gone. 

The woman looked shocked and whimpered instead of crying out loud. 

“Now, be good and write the letter.” Mike instructed her and to his own disbelief she started doing it. 

He instructed her what to write, when Erik produced a bottle of tranquilizers and another of sleeping pills from one of the kitchen shelves. 

“I'm gonna be back in a minute.” He walked over towards the garage, while Mike ushered the woman to keep on writing. 

When he was back, the letter was finished and she was sitting there her face expressionless, an unnerving emptiness in her eyes.

“He's sleeping.” Erik pointed over his shoulder and Mike nodded.

“Get up.” He made Mrs. Reyes move back into the garage, reenter the car where her husband was lying now a little sunken towards the passenger's seat. 

When Mrs. Reyes was in the car again, the redhead offered her the pills too, telling her it would be less bad if she just took them, and she did. Mike used the time to cut a hose to size putting two long pieces into the car's exhaust, fixating them with more Duck Tape, then he moved the other end to Mr. Reyes mouth, shoving it inside, also taping it. His wife was now slipping in and out of consciousness, not really aware of how the hose got shoved into her mouth too. The moment the tape covered the bottom of her face didn't register with her anymore. Erik started the car by moving Mr. Reyes hand and nodded over to Mike. The blond let the man's hand wrap around the knife hand and then dropped the thing to the floor of the car. 

The two boys made sure to leave the door from the garage to the house open. Soon a trail of motor oil led under the car, starting from the stove in the kitchen. Mike took the piece of Mrs. Reyes finger and threw it into the garage. Then he turned all stove tops on, letting the gas move out freely. The blond looked around, then took the letter and carried it further inside the house, the boys had taken their shoes off inside the kitchen and were now leaving on socks only. They moved through the hallway entering a living room, where even more pictures of Josh were displayed. Erik pointed at a door, that let into the master bedroom, where they found a little desk with a jewelry box, to put the letter inside. The taller boy headed back into the kitchen and lighted all of the candles surrounding the many pictures of Josh on the altar. 

They met in the living room and left the house through the back door, which they made sure to pull close from the outside. Hastily they moved from one dark backyard into the next, keeping in the shadows, making sure no one saw them. The more space they brought between themselves and the Reyes the more relaxed they got. Mike pulled his gloves off and shoved them into his pocket, making Erik do the same. They reached an outlier of the forest and immediately entered, walking straight into it, at some point putting their shoes back on. When they reached a clearing the redhead made the blond stop, pulling him close. 

“Hope this works.” He exclaimed, kissing the white neck in front of him. 

“Yeah, me too... so many loose ends... shit. And fuck Moore, that stupid bitch...” Suddenly a large fire illuminated the sky but it wasn't the direction the Reyes house was in. 

“Fuck? What's this?” Mike looked up, examining the sky. 

“It's a signal pistol.” Erik squinted his eyes, when suddenly sirens could be heard, indicating the whole police force was leaving into the direction the light was leading them. 

The blond turned around and kissed the other, still shaking with adrenaline. His hands betrayed the urgency with which he wanted to be touched and Erik responded in kind, crushing the lips in front of him, pressing the blond to the ground, pulling his pants down, freeing the straining erection. No single moment was wasted, the redhead took his own cock out, not needing to stroke it, when it sprang hard from the confinements of his sweatpants. Mike turned around, to make it easier for the other to enter, which he took full advantage off. Hard and fast they fucked. The sound of skin slapping against skin filled the clearing and soon uninhibited moaning accompanied it. The blond fucked himself on the cock inside his ass, while the redhead pounded into him. Erik pulled the blond up into a kneeling position, first licking over then biting into his shoulder, while he fucked up into him, grabbing the cock and rubbing it in a punishing pace. 

A loud noise suddenly broke through the night, sounding like thunder. Only a few moments later Mike spilled all over the redhead's hand, enjoying how his muscles clenched around the other, making the redhead cum too. Erik kept on fucking him for a while until his cock softened and then carefully moved out of the blond. 

“Destroy your dad's phone.” The redhead said and Mike nodded, letting himself fall onto the forest floor, feeling the other lay down next to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for all the feedback <3


	110. Chapter 110

The news were full of it. Josh's picture was flashed again on every channel that Easter Sunday. A news crew even broadcasted from the little creek the fingers had been found in. As much as Josh's face the scene of the drugged up girl, running towards the police with the slim knife, threatening them before being shot multiple times, filled the screen again and again. Linda had been immediately convicted of the murders, after the police had gotten hold of the knife. 

How the investigation could have been this fast, nobody knew, but Mike supposed it was the work Mr. Washington had put into the analysis of Josh's and the meth heads' wounds, the police could now rely on. How they had found her in her drugged up state and why she had been miles from the cabin, she was meant to be in, wasn't cleared up. Vague mentions of anonymous calls and botched drug deals were hidden in the statements of the police officers but none of them explained anything in detail. Agent Miller was accompanying the police again. Standing in the background of the scenes, looking out of place in his expensive suit amidst the forest. 

Mike felt weird. Seeing his cousin being shot on tv made him jerk a little every time it happened. There had been a time when he had thought of them as the same. He thought about them when they were younger, sitting around C.C.'s trailer, reading or watching tv, all the while the older man had an eye on them. But then, a single rape and murder was all it had taken to break her. Mike shook his head and drank down the glass of nondescript alcohol he was holding, it might have been his grandpa's moonshine but he wasn't too sure anymore.

Erik had left to take care of the farm, leaving the blond, after asking him over and over to join him, but Mike needed time to get a grasp on things. His first action after the other had left was destroying the burner phone by throwing it into the expensive fire place and for a moment his thoughts had wandered to Glenn and Ty. His uncle probably wouldn't easily accept his foster-daughter's death but then again, what choice was there? She was dead now. And he had a new child to take care of soon enough, going by Tyler's belly it was more a matter of weeks than months. 

He looked down his arm. The skulls still made him smile and the switchblade and sigil were fittingly disturbing but he was a little sad his uncle wouldn't be there to add more ink. Somewhere in his mind he had this vision of his body littered with tattoos and he couldn't wait for it to become reality. Maybe he should start to tattoo himself. He poured another drink, watching Linda bleed out on tv another time, somehow feeling weirdly disconnected from reality by the screen.

Mike was completely drunk when the doorbell rang. He staggered over and opened it, standing face to face with his aunt, shivering, then crying and hugging him. The blond did his best to reciprocate her behavior and soon was able to cry too, even though there were only sparse tears running down his face and into her hair. 

“It ain't fair.” She cried out and then moved inside. 

C.C. and Al stood behind her, both looking lost but the first hugged Mike, as if he was a son of his and the latter shook his hand firmly. They entered the house too, sitting down on the couch, which made the blond congratulate himself for having the whole place cleaned just in time. 

“Yeah, it ain't fair.” C.C. repeated and made Mike sit down next to him. 

At the moment the tv showed in detail the remains of the Reyes' garage and kitchen after the explosion.

“At least they didn't learn how he died.” Al nodded towards the screen. 

The police hadn't found the letter yet but the empty pill bottles and the duct tape in the woman's hand told a compelling story. All of their neighbors were questioned apparently and Mrs. Brewer's tear streaked face was shown over and over again, explaining she had had a completely normal talk with Mrs. Reyes only a few hours before it had happened. 

“She killed her husband... that must be real grief.” C.C. contemplated and sighed, changing the subject: “Let's hope Glenn's gonna be alright.” 

“He ain't. He's gonna do stupid shit.” Al answered and then turned towards Mike: “He's gettin' your baby momma to a safe place and they got rid of the sick old fucker.” 

“I don't know if it's my kid.” The blond answered, only reluctantly turning towards the dark haired man to talk about his own irresponsible behavior. 

“She's pretty sure it's yours.” Al said: “Now, are we gonna have to have the talk about the phone again? She ain't supposed to use that number... I hope you remember that. Despite that... she seems okay and the people in Oregon are gonna take good care of her.” 

Mike nodded: “T'was a shit day yesterday.” 

“Yeah...” His aunt hugged him: “I know how close you and Belinda were...”

“What... what are we gonna do now?” He asked and C.C. shrugged. 

“We're gonna have a proper burial and then your aunt's gonna move back to Sheila and Michael, to take care of them. Ain't it so?” Al answered, the last part more order than suggestion, and stared towards Luann. 

She silently nodded, keeping her nephew close to her side, hugging her spindly arms around his shoulders. Mike didn't mind that they came over to mother him, but he really wanted to see what happened to the Reyes house, his eyes always darting over to the screen. A large portion of the house had nearly completely burned down. As far as he could detect the bedrooms were still okay but a good part of the living room had gone up in flames. 

“Shit... look at that... those poor parents.” Luann said, starting to smoke but killing the cigarette nearly immediately: “Sorry... oh fuck... we all should've taken care of Doyle earlier then nothin' of this shit would've happened.”

“Not my fault.” Al answered, keeping an eye on the tv: “But you and your brother insisted on lettin' her fuck it up.” 

“I didn't even realize she kept the knife.” Lu started to sob a little again and C.C. hugged her. 

“I didn't know either.” The blond answered: “Thought I'd gotten rid of it. She must've picked it up.” 

That comment earned him nods from C.C. and his aunt and a curious stare from Al, which didn't linger on him for long. 

“Now, I'm gonna take you to Sheila, Lu.” C.C. said, while he got up: “Al? You comin'?” 

“Nah, gonna stay here for a little longer.” 

“Alright but, don't make him cry again.” The man tried to joke, making Mike remember how Al always had tried to help him, when he was little, but never failed to run out of patience with the child, subsequently making him cry on several occasions. 

“He ain't gonna make me cry, don't worry.” The blond shot the two a lopsided smile and then got up to hug his aunt again, telling her to say hi to his grandparents. 

The door fell shut and Mike was left with Al, who started to shake his head looking from the teen towards the tv, raising from his place on the couch and shoving two new burner phones at him.

“The other's for your bodyguard.” He tried not to grin at the word but it seemed hard for him to hide it.

“You know.” The blond sighed and relaxed. 

“Yeah. Your uncle called me immediately and I was ready to get y'all out of this town and over the border. It was already in the works with Boston, when the news broke. I gotta admit, I'm impressed. You've got more talent for it than even Glenn... not to mention Bob... he's always been a bit too sloppy.” The man stretched as if he'd only now gotten comfortable: “Your parents don't need to know about your involvement, don't worry.”

Mike only then could see how very much in shape Al truly was and he remembered his dad talking about the man being a veteran. When he was a child, he had always felt uncomfortable around him and looking into his cold blue eyes now, he understood why. Still, he didn't feel the same now more a sort of respect towards the older man and a little pride at his compliment. 

“You got the urge, don't you?” The man's steely stare wasn't pleasant but Mike endured it, wrinkling his forehead.

“What urge?” He asked a little bit confused. 

“The same Glenn has, but you got it under control?” Al watched him intently, trying to read the teen' face. 

“... that. Yeah. Mostly.” Mike forced a smile but then changed his expression to a serious one: “Yes. Got it under control.”

“Erik too?” The man nodded and relaxed.

“Urge or control?” 

“Both.” 

“I guess he's got it under wraps. He never did anything... rash or at least nothing he didn't calculate properly.” The teen toyed with his hair. 

“Good. Keep it that way.” Al laughed a little: “There's something very wrong with the two of you and I don't mean your... relationship.”

“Killer instinct.” The teen shrugged and laughed too.

“Add a serial in the front but yes. I never thought I get another one of those. You know why the firm send me here?” 

“'Cause you gotta keep an eye on dad?”

“Mostly Glenn, but yes.” 

“I like my uncle.”

“He likes you too. Keep it that way.” Al smiled then went silent, watching the news for a few moments. “If you ever need somethin' you're gonna tell me directly now. Not your dad, understand? We're past that.” 

The boy nodded and then looked over at the tv: “The knife was a stupid move. I know.” 

“Yeah, but it all worked out swimmingly now, didn't it? You're off the hook. The Reyes are dead. Police ain't gonna look into any details there, I checked. And Linda... you probably spared her a few bad years of gettin' in and out of jail. That girl was too weak. I knew the moment she took those drugs in the beginnin' and then got you to sleep with her without postin' anythin'...” 

“You knew?” Mike looked a little ashamed, remembering how uncomfortable it had felt to sleep with her that day. 

“Course, I managed her website.” Al shrugged, not much sympathy in his face when he added: “Sometimes we gotta get rid of the weak. Your baby momma seems to be the strong type though. Helped Glenn unload the pieces of her dead stepdad without even flinchin'.” 

“She's quite the catch.” The boy laughed a little, moving over to the glass he had been nursing before the visitors had surprised him.

“Don't damage that brain of yours too badly. And don't tell me you're medicatin' with it.” The man moved his hand through his short dark hair, showing of the silvery sides: “Now, I don't wanna upset you, but pack a few bags, just in case. There's somethin' fishy with your mom's business and it would be better you kept all important things at the trailer park or anywhere you know is safe for that matter.” 

Mike nodded and emptied his glass in one go, swaying for a moment, before he got himself back under control. 

“Mom's stuff too?” He asked, thinking about her technical devices. 

“No, leave it, would be better if it seemed like you didn't know shit.” Al answered and then started to walk towards the door: “And Mike, you're not officially in, but, if I call you and ask you to do somethin' for me, how are you gonna answer?”

“...don't know, depends I think.” The blond said truthfully and the man grinned. 

“Good call.” He shook the teen's hand again and left towards a car, Mike was sure hadn't been there before. 

Alone in the house again, he walked around, thinking about what he had to do, to keep himself safe. He pulled on a pair of gloves, took the little box his mom stored her drugs in and emptied it into his schoolbag, then he put it back on the shelf. All remnants of his and Erik's multiple killing sprees he bleached again, even though he was sure he had been thorough the first time. 

He made his way upstairs to sort his clothes into the ones he couldn't live without and the rest. Out of his bedside table he pulled a gun, he had been gifted by his grandpa for his twelfth birthday as well as the assortment of small knifes he had amassed over the last months. The small bundle of surgery tools as well as his collection of rope and zip-ties he also threw into a bag. Just in case someone wanted to look inside he put his favorite clothes on top of the tools. A second bag he filled with his laptops and his favorite comics as well as a few sentimental items, mostly pictures of him, when he was a small child, running around the trailer park with C.C. and Lu in the background.

As soon as he had checked everything, he started to arrange his remaining possessions as if he hadn't taken a good deal of them away. Moving stuff into his drawers and on empty boards of his shelves. Again, he was glad the whole house had been cleaned because there was no speck of dust betraying what usually stood where. Content with his light baggage he moved downstairs again, threw his new leather jacket and the plaid one in one of the bags and pulled his second leather jacket over the button down he was wearing. It would be too hot outside but he didn't want to carry it around. With his schoolbag over his back and the two larger duffel bags one in each hand, he left the house for the bus and drove down towards his school, starting the walk over to the Stevenson farm. 

Mike gave Erik his clothes back, moving his own and the bags into a corner of the room. The redhead hadn't stopped grinning, since the blond had arrived at the farm, surprising him while he was loading wood onto a trailer. His smile had even grown bigger after he had received his own burner phone. 

“...seems like we got shit under control now.” Erik kissed him and for the first time since the afternoon before the blond dared to relax. 

“Yeah, it does... shit. Ty's gone over to an outpost in Oregon.” 

“She's gonna be fine.” The redhead grinned: “Nothin' ever got her to waver much. I'm pretty sure she knew how much shit you're capable of. She just didn't care enough to tell anyone.”

“She's convinced it's my child.” The smaller teen stretched his back and made his shoulders pop a little. 

“Alright... if she's sure, I mean... I'm a stupid asshole too and came inside her all the time.” Erik scratched his groin. 

“Yeah, when you came at all.” A jab against the back of his head was all the comment earned him, before the huge teen turned towards the hallway. 

“Whatcha doin'?” Mike called after him, a little disappointed he hadn't gotten more than a kiss so far and waited for the redhead's reaction. 

“Work. Train. Eat.” The tall boy growled, walking down the stairs.

Having nothing better to do, Mike followed him outside. While the redhead resumed his work, he sat down in the tractor checking his phone. A ton of messages bombarded him immediately making it hard to get towards the bottom of the ruckus. He had to scroll through hours of conversations until he got it. 

“Shit.” He exclaimed and Erik turned towards him, ignoring the pile of wood and walked over. 

“What?” The taller boy asked, sweat running down from his forehead, getting soaked up by the hem of his shorts. 

“The girls wanna know where Ty is...” Mike answered, lounging comfortably in the tractor's seat, feet put up on the dashboard.

“So? Whatcha gonna write?” Erik asked, dragging his arm over his face to get rid of a good amount of the sweat running down.

“Haven't seen her all weekend?” The blond suggested, earning him a nod of approval from the other. 

A few minutes after he had typed his response, Hannah answered in the group chat, that she hadn't gotten a message from Ty since afternoon the day before. Mike answered he hadn't either and then put the phone away. The other teen still towered over him, making his shadow block out a good deal of sunlight and it's heat but radiating so much heat himself, it made the blond uncomfortable. 

“Whatcha wanna do now?” His eyes followed a bead of sweat running from the side of Erik's head down over his muscle covered chest and the bulging six pack, vanishing again in the waistband of his shorts. 

“Gotta train.” 

“Let's box again.” Mike said, jumping out of the tractor, stretching his back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For all of you who remembered the knife, there it is again! ;)


	111. Chapter 111

He pulled the ratty button down, he wore over a t-shirt, off as well as his belt and everything else the other could get hurt by, while Erik used some of the sawdust, he had produced by cutting the wood to length, to indicate a makeshift ring. Mike did some jumps, then started to dance around a little, making some fast sidesteps and got back into position as quickly as possible. They used the phone to set an alarm and immediately got into fighting stance. The blond did strike first, leading a right hook only to change into a punch with his left at the last second, hitting the redhead's side. Erik hadn't been fast enough to block anything and the time he took to react was all the other needed to get out of his range. 

“To slow.” Mike taunted and then needed to evade a cascade of punches. 

The other got him once against the shoulder and even though he didn't put his whole force into the hit, the pain blossoming from the point of impact was incredible. Getting through his defense proved to be harder the second time around, nonetheless Mike got him a few times into the side and relished in the short flickers of pain, moving through the otherwise expressionless eyes. To evade getting into a clinch, the blond dove down under the other's arms and got him against the shoulder blade. A little stumble and Erik turned around again. 

When the first round ended, Mike's shirt was thoroughly soaked with sweat, so he pulled it off. The sun was blaring from the sky, heating the brown sand on the ground where the teens had chosen to fight. Erik couldn't keep his eyes away, from the other's white chest, starting mostly unconsciously to move a hand towards his crotch.

“You're so fuckin' gay.” The blond shook his head grinning, but hurried over to the other despite his words: “Take it out.” 

“But...” The redhead was blushing furiously and fumbled with the hem of his shorts. 

“Too slow.” Mike let himself fall down to his knees and pulled the shorts down, coming face to face with a half hard cock: “... so sweaty.” 

“You don't... ah...” Silence fell upon the scene, when the blond licked from the balls up to the tip. 

Spitting in his hand, Mike started to massage the shaft with a firm grip, while simultaneously sucking the tip into his mouth. He licked under the foreskin, when it moved over the glans. His other hand wandered over to the balls, massaging them, going by the hitched breaths falling out of the redheads mouth. 

It didn't take long and Erik fucked into the wet warmth of the mouth in front of him, making the blond grunt a little. He came into the mouth, watching his load cover the tongue. Mike swallowed after he had jerked the cock a few times, making the last drops run out. The redhead moved a few steps away. 

“Are we gonna box again?” Erik looked over, but the blond wasn't moving: “What?”

Mike's blushed face turned up and he nodded, struggling to get back onto his feet, he awkwardly retook his position. 

“... you're hard from suckin' me off? And you call me gay? Fag.” The taller boy chuckled: “Wanna do something against it?” 

“Shit... no, let's box, I'm... don't look at me like that.” Mike called out and started laughing at himself. 

Again the blond got more punches in but the few the other landed were devastatingly hard, even though it was clear, he held back a lot. The second round ended with Mike sitting on the dusty ground, leaning against the redhead and spreading his legs to receive a handjob. Their sweaty bodies stuck to each other. A hazy glance filled the blond's eyes, when he tilted his head upward, moving one arm up to pull the other's lips against his own. Erik kept the rhythm steady, trying not to get distracted by the kiss. 

“Harder... shit...” The blond started to shiver and spilled his load over the hand jerking him off. 

A few wet cum stains marked the sand of the ring, when their third round started. The footballer was already hard and even though the other still very clearly remembered the warm hand against his shaft, he felt his dick give a curious twitch. Erik's hits were sloppier, making it easy for the blond to evade them and land point after point but he underestimated the other's endurance when he managed to get out of a series of jabs, getting the scrawny teen into a clinch. To his embarrassment Mike moaned very loudly, when he was pulled closer into the hold. 

“You still wanna box?” Erik licked his lips, studying the other's face, clearly feeling their erections pressing together. 

“I... shit, let's just fuck.” 

No further notice was needed and the redhead pressed him down into the sand. The kiss was sweet and brutal at the same time, Mike bit into the other's lip a little, making him deliver a hard spank against his ass. 

“Come on... no time for bullshit.” The blond said and dragged his jeans down enough to free his ass and groin. 

“You're so goddamn' needy sometimes.” Erik exhaled in a long continuous rumbling.

Letting his hand glide through Mike's crack he pressed it against his hole. The sweat lubricated his hand a lot but he wasn't sure it would suffice to make the whole thing pleasant to the blond, so he spat into his hand to further slick the entrance. His thumb went in without much resistance so he removed it and started to shove two fingers inside, opening the other as fast as possible. 

“Goddamn it … just put it in...” The blond nearly wailed. 

Erik followed the command, pressing the back of the boy down into the sand. It stuck to the pale skin, but he didn't seem to complain about it. Their rhythm was erratic. Fast thrusts getting interrupted by passionate slow kisses and languid movements. Since the sun was continuously burning down mercilessly, the boys were still sweating heavily. Large droplets fell from the redhead down onto the other and into the dry sand. The blond's back was soon completely encrusted with the brown ground, covering nearly all of his light skin. Mostly moans could be heard all over the farmyard, neither of the two thinking in the slightest about keeping their voices down. Mike met every thrust the other delivered in kind and got lost in a litany of curses, when he spilled all over himself, shooting cum into his face and mouth. The redhead didn't do much more than grunt and moan and, when he felt his orgasm approaching, he pulled his cock out and added his cum to the other's. Collapsing on top of the blond. The drying releases and the sweat left a greasy layer between them. 

Tenderly Erik moved wet strands of blond hair out of Mike's face, licking off a few drops of cum, covering mostly his chin. The smaller boy yawned, looking sleepily up to the unforgiving blue sky above them. 

“Sorry, 'bout Linda.” Erik said and waited for the other to react. 

“It's weird, you know. Always thought she's gonna be there, like Lu but... humans are shit.” The blond exclaimed, pulling the other closer despite the heat radiating off him. 

“Most, yeah.” The taller boy answered a pained look crossing his face before he buried it in the dirty blond locks.

“You ain't though.” Mike hugged him closer, kissing his temple: “You actually wanna train, don't you?”

“... gotta train... I... if I don't I...” 

“Your dad ain't here anymore.” 

“... was only a matter of time you know.”

“What was?” 

“'til I killed him.” Erik sat back on his heels, helping the blond get up from the sandy ground. 

“You sure?” 

“That's the reason he chained me and used that electro shock shit. He was fuckin' afraid.” 

“Should've stopped you from gettin' that strong.” Mike laughed a little, reaching over for his shirt to find a cigarette, but noticed they weren't there. 

“He made me train to keep my temper in check... think I gotta keep on doin' the same. It... it does help.” He suddenly laughed too and got up. 

“D'you mind me stayin'?”

“No, never.” 

The redhead's rigorous training left the two boys sweating even more. They had turned the music up inside the shed, Mike's signature soundtrack of heavy metal, punk and weird indie bands blaring through the large construction. At the moment Erik was practicing pull ups, while the blond more or less did gymnastics at the second high bar the other rarely used for his exercise. Somehow he had managed to perform a flawless upwards circle forwards and sat on the bar now. He pushed himself up and put his feet down onto the metal, experimentally balancing towards the end of it and then standing still for a moment before he jumped over and grabbed one of the ropes, hanging from the ceiling, swaying a little until the force of his leap had died down. 

“Wow.” The girls standing in the doorway looked over to him grinning. 

“I always thought they lied, when they told us they trained together.” Hannah admitted, looking tiny between Reba and Megan. 

The glare Erik shot the girls was so very angry, all but Reba visibly shuddered. 

“We... we wanted to check on Mike and... Ty for that matter.” The tall cheerleader with the dark hair explained, entering the building. 

She looked stunning in her short shorts and flowing white shirt that did nothing to hide the lacy bra she wore underneath. 

“It stinks in here and you two look... rank.” Megan said, taking in the boys appearances: “What's with the dirt?”

“Boxed.” Mike explained, climbing down the rope effortlessly. 

“Boys...” The small blonde rolled her eyes: “Now, come on, how are you Mike?” 

“Okay, I guess... my mum and dad are on a business trip but my aunt... she visited this mornin'.” He explained and despite the filth he suddenly felt hugged by first one then three pairs of arms. 

“Sorry hun.” Hannah sobbed into the shirt he fortunately wore again. 

“I... oh... okay.” The blond stood in the middle, trying to look convincingly moved by their support. 

“Ehm... yeah.” Austin peeked into the room, only entering after Erik nodded towards him. 

“Is this it? I... Stevenson? The fuck? You've got a fuckin' gym?” Kevin waltzed inside and saw the girls hugging Mike: “Shit, there he is... sorry dude.” 

“What's the circle outside?” Jacob and Nick strolled inside, taking the more than makeshift gym in, stalling when they saw the girls hugging Mike in their middle. 

“We boxed.” The redhead shrugged, all expression withering down to a blank but slightly dumb stare. 

“You two are the only idiots I know ready to get heatstroke just to cope with sadness...” Hannah shook her head and let go of Mike: “Are you sure, you're okay?”

“Yeah... I... thanks for showing up.” The blond said and the tall redhead had to hide a smile at the effort it took the teen to hide his anger.

“We thought we're gonna find you at Ty's after you weren't at your mom's place but her home is empty.” Megan said, sitting down on a less grimy part of the gym mat. 

“Maybe she's somewhere for Easter?” Erik suggested and Kevin nodded along as if he had said the same. 

“She told me only her mom's gonna visit her granny, 'cause she's gotta work.” Hannah shrugged: “But maybe you're right.” 

“By the way why aren't you spendin' time with your families?” Mike looked over at the other teens, all of them declaring how they opted out of diverse engagements to check on him. 

“We could stay here, order pizza or somethin' like that.” Nick suggested and the others seemed thrilled.

A few hours later most of the teens were sitting on the front porch of the old farmhouse. Erik stood in the farmyard teaching Kevin and Jacob how to shoot a revolver. The quarterback didn't even manage to hit the far outsides of the target and Jacob only occasionally hit the piece of paper. 

“Amateurs.” Hannah muttered and got up from her deck chair, putting the piece of fried chicken she was nibbling on down on her plate. 

The small blond girl walked over in her faint blue dress and her very feminine cowboy boots, making her boyfriend hand her the gun. Without much ado she shot three times in short succession hitting the bullseye two times and one time the edge of it. 

“Sorry Kevin, I've gotta marry your girlfriend.” Erik said, sticking his tongue out: “I've gotta have backin' in the next shoot out.” 

“Did you just joke 'bout that?” Jacob looked a little baffled then started laughing: “Stevenson, you surprise me sometimes.” 

“So, never cross Hannah, noted.” Megan exclaimed, then shouted: “I'm shit at shootin', just so you know.” 

A few hours later, when the last sunshine had faded, the teens sat on the porch in front of it a large fire, the redhead had managed to build with a bit of the remaining wood from the morning. 

“Are we gonna talk 'bout Josh's parents?” Nick asked and Mike shrugged. 

“Dunno what's there to talk about.” Austin admitted: “His mom was very sad... it's just so fuckin' weird they died the night his killer was... shot.” The boy peeked over at Mike, who just stared into the flames. 

“Yeah... I didn't know...” The lanky teen suddenly answered, like shaking out of a dream: “I never thought Linda was able... but then, she took a shit ton of drugs in the end, who knows when that started.” 

“She seemed pretty in control then... at the party.” Kevin remembered and Hannah looked at him menacingly. 

“I'm curious what Ash's gonna say... I mean, she's been harassin' you the whole time. And Washington too...” Reba contemplated, caressing Nick's neck. 

Erik ate the last of the wings, looking somewhat unsatisfied with the meal. Mike handed him a cheeseburger from the bag at his feet and he raised an eyebrow, trying to get the blond to bite into it first but he shook his head. 

“That shit you're doin' is fuckin' creepy.” Megan said, watching the boys closely: “It's like you completely know what the other's thinkin'.” 

“Children of the corn.” Mike started laughing, accepting a serving of coleslaw from the redhead, sighing a little and nonetheless starting to eat the tiniest forks full: “Could it not be only the fuckin' salad... does it really need that white goo?”

“You're eatin' habits are worse than Ty's...” Hannah muttered, forcing Mike to take one of the biscuits, she had ordered. 

“I'm just not into the whole sugary shit.” He answered.

“And no fat.” Reba grinned. 

“Mostly no meat.” Megan added. 

“Or anythin' starchy.” Hannah watched how uncomfortable they could make him, while he crumbled the biscuit into the tiniest pieces.

“Come on, let him be. He's just not handlin' those foods well.” The redhead said, relaxing in the large rocking chair, he had chosen as his seat. 

“How you're still alive is a freakin' miracle...” Austin said: “I mean, drugged to the brim. Drunk more than sober. Eatin' nearly nothin' but then trainin' with Stevenson.” 

“I'm incredible, I know. Do you wanna suck my cock now or later?” Mike winked and the other teen blushed furiously. 

“Ha, fag.” Kevin sneered: “No but seriously, your liver's gonna vacate your body when you're thirty.” 

Jacob took a biscuit for himself and dumped a healthy serving of gravy all over it: “I'm feelin' pizza now, or somethin' else? Someone else still hungry?”

The redhead nodded: “I'd take anythin'. Mom's not here and I miss the traditional Easter feast.”

“Where's your mom?” Nick asked, raiding the brown bag to look if there was a burger left.

“Fair.”

“We can get more stuff.” Kevin suggested and Jacob nodded along: “Any wishes?” 

“More biscuits?” Erik said hopefully but the other's all vetoed. 

“Are you over sixty?” Megan mocked him, opting for pizza or pasta. 

“I want more burgers.” Nick exclaimed and Kevin nodded. 

“Anyone still got money?” The quarterback asked, putting his own down on the table, the others just adding theirs. 

Kevin, Jacob, Austin and Reba left for Kevin's car soon, driving off the Stevenson land. The other teens kept sitting on the porch, watching the huge fire fill the sky with little sparks, when a large piece of wood collapsed. Nobody spoke for a while.

“It's really sad.” Hannah turned towards Mike: “I mean it. Honestly. She was your cousin and even though I had a... bad experience with her doesn't mean she was a bad person.”

“Yeah, but she was...” The blond answered, looking at his hands, remembering the murders Linda had now died for. 

“Yeah but... drugs can be shit.” The girl said and Megan nodded. 

“My mom's use is gettin' out of hand.” The taller blonde admitted: “She even takes them before work now.” 

Lights appeared on the road leading up to the farm. 

“Huh? Are they already back?” Nick asked, watching the lights come closer. 

“Two cars.” Erik said, pulling the revolver closer to himself.

Hannah lifted her eyebrow but looked equally worried, probably remembering how many Stevensons had been arrested after the shootout. Mike displayed an impassive expression and Megan did the same. Nick was the only teen unaware what the cars could mean and kept on eating some of the remaining fries, he'd found at the bottom of the bag. 

Two black cars parked in front of the house. Neither Mike nor Erik had to look at the license plate to know one of them, the other looked nearly the same. Out of the first car stepped a black man, wearing an expensive suit followed by agent Miller. From the second car emerged Mrs. Washington together with a burly looking man, wearing a suit as well. 

“Good evening guys.” Mrs. Washington began in her monotone voice: “Sorry to interrupt you, but Mr. Sullivan is going to come with me for a while.”

“And if I don't want to?” Mike answered, watching the man behind her shift, betraying an unease she didn't project. 

“We only need to talk to you, if you cooperate it's going to be easy, if not... agent Glover is well capable of convincing people.” While the woman talked, Hannah had put her hand over Erik's, nearly unnoticeably shaking her head. 

Mike sighed and got up, walking down the stairs slowly and then entering the car through the door, agent Glover held open. He only faintly registered Mr. Miller talking, through the closed door of the car, and then Megan walked towards a car as well, looking shocked, before climbing into the other vehicle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops :D 
> 
> Hello there, my "real" work's picking up steam again, so I do not know how frequently I can upload, since I'm always reworking the "rough" chapters beforehand. 
> 
> In any case: Thank you for reading, leaving kudos and commenting <3


	112. Chapter 112

Mike sat in an interrogation room of the local police department and waited. He had done so for at least two hours he guessed, since the room had no clock and he didn't wear a watch. No one so far had looked for him, no one had offered him anything to drink or a chance to go to the toilet. He had tried to just sleep through his waiting time but someone had lit more of the lights lining the ceiling, when he had put his head on the table in front of him. The room was so bright now, that he could do a in depth analysis of his healing tattoo, a slight crust started covering the paint. Absentmindedly he wanted to pick at it, before he remembered he wasn't supposed to. He strained his ears to hear anything but didn't catch much, sometimes a faint noise reached him, people talking loudly and doors slamming but not much else. Sighing he turned his attention at the table in front of him, looking at all the places the veneer chipped off. 

He was counting the coffee splatters on the floor, when the door opened and one person entered. Mrs. Washington was wearing an expensive looking suit and her face showed next to no expression but the blond teen detected a certain annoyance hiding in her eyes. 

“You know why you're here. So spare me any stupid lies and get straight to the point.” She tried to rile him up, but Mike, having lived through years of threats and accuses by teachers, peers and random adults, just cogged his head a little. 

“I really don't, M'am.” He said and watched displeasure creep into her eyes. 

“Let's start this easy. Where is your mom?” She asked and a deep line showed on her forehead, when he shrugged. “You don't know? Or you don't want to tell me?” 

“I don't know, she's always somewhere for work, I don't really care.” Mike answered truthfully. 

“Are you sure?” Mrs. Washington tried another time even more displeased with him, when he nodded. 

“Why am I here, M'am? Am I free to go?” The blond tried but immediately knew he had made a mistake. 

“No, you gotta stay until we searched through your mom's house.” She answered and smiled: “You're gonna stay here as long as I see fit. And even if you won't spill the beans on your mom, there's still the matter of your killer cousin and your drug dealing dad.” 

“Are those charges against me?” He asked again and watched her smile sink a little: “'cause I think those are just my relatives and last I checked, I'm not responsible for them.” 

“No, but you're gonna wait a little longer now.” She grinned again and stood up to leave.

Suddenly the lights were mostly dimmed and Mike sat in near darkness. He wasn't very distressed by the situation, the woman seemingly only needed him for confirmation and he didn't know much that would help her, but she seemed hellbent on letting him suffer a little. He was questioning himself if she was making it hard for him because of her son or her husband or if his mother was the reason she had it out for him. Since he couldn't do much else he laid his head on the table and tried to sleep again.

It took at least two hours more before the door to the room was opened again and the woman came back, this time followed by another policeman. The latter dropped a black plastic bag on the table far enough away that Mike couldn't reach it. 

“So, maybe now you're more talkative.” Mrs. Washington tried to smile again but since her eyes didn't really participate, the blond teen knew something was off. 

“What is this?” She showed him a box, he knew held his mom's drugs in the living room. 

“Looks like the décor from the living room.” He replied, shrugging: “I'm no interior designer...”

“You know what's inside?” The woman asked him, trying to hide her irritation again. 

“No? Might be sweets? I don't care 'bout sweet stuff.” The blond didn't look very curious, outwardly bored with the questioning, yawning and scooting around on his chair to find a more comfortable sitting position. 

She opened the box and pointed at the white residue: “Do you know what that is?”

“Dust?” Mike leaned a little over to get a better look: “I don't know, might be confectioner's sugar... like I said, don't care 'bout sweets.” 

A little resignation showed in Mrs. Washington's eyes, then she took the phone-like contraption out, his mom had used when he had found Doyle's second phone. She turned it around and pointed at different things, trying to make Mike explain what it was and what it did, but he managed to go through being questioned without giving any useful answers. 

“Now, what's this? Your fingerprints are all over it.” She held up the vial and Mike went rigid for a moment, but still remained in his lethargic pose. 

“That's some homeopathic stuff my mom thinks helps with my temper. You see, I had some... issues last year.” He told her and hoped she would drop the subject. 

“Issues? What kind of...” She didn't make it any further because the door was opened and Mrs. McNeal walked in, looking furious. 

“April, only because you're from this town doesn't mean you can forgo any necessary proceedings.” The woman grabbed a chair and pulled it close to Mike. “Don't answer anything she asks you. She has no reason to keep you here.” 

“Huh? But my mom...?” A hand landed in front of his mouth. 

“Your mom's your mom and you're not responsible for her? What are you accusing her of?” Susanne McNeal looked dangerous for a relatively small woman, ready to attack whosoever dared to lie to her.

“She's been trading insider informations and practicing industrial espionage. That are the charges at least.” Mrs. Washington spat. 

“And that's Michael's problem because?” Susanne McNeal crossed her arms in front of her chest.

“We wanted to verify her location.” April Washington raised her eyebrow as if it was clear as day Michael tried to hide something.

“Michael, do you know where your mother is?” Hannah's mom turned towards him, giving him an encouraging smile.

“No, I really don't.” He answered as sincerely as he could, while the situation turned worse and worse for the agent. 

“Good, so we're clear.” The lawyer turned back to April Washington. 

“No, we are not.” The woman representing the law enforcement looked straight into the other's eyes. 

“Is there anything else?” Mrs. McNeal stared back, not blinking even once. 

“Michael, did you know Officer Murphy?” 

“Briefly, yes.” Mike answered, asking himself where the questions would lead. 

“What was his relationship to your late cousin Belinda?” April Washington stared into his eyes, as if she could will the answer out of him.

Mike didn't answer outright, having to much fun defying her, and he didn't have to answer at all because Mrs. McNeal looked absolutely appalled by the question.

“The boy has lost his cousin just this night! What is wrong with you?”

He used his chance to look shocked and tried to get himself to cry again, which he didn't exactly manage but he apparently seemed flustered enough for Mrs. Washington to cease her questioning. A knock on the door made everyone turn around and Mr. Wright looked inside the room, waving over Susanne McNeal to come out for a second, which she did after instructing Mike to not answer a single question. 

“... I'm sorry Michael.” Mrs. Washington ground out between her teeth and then relaxed a little, having obviously run out of steam. 

“Me too, 'cause of Deacon, you know... it was a shit night... if Erik and I just had walked a little further, maybe...” The boy used the atmosphere in the room and managed to shed a tear, at which he was the most amazed out of all three people. 

“Don't blame yourself and don't listen to Andre, he's grieving very hard. The boy was his life. Now, don't get me wrong. I loved my son and there's no day I don't wish he was still alive but he has two older sisters and they are still alive and they need a father...” She looked a lot softer now, after seeing the seemingly teen unravel in front of her: “Do you really not know any place your mom could be?” 

“No, I don't, she's always been busy all around the world...” Mike said and shrugged, looking a little past Mrs. Washington with tears still shimmering in his eyes: “I often forgot she's even there before she moved back in.” 

“Okay... damn, but thanks for being honest.” She let her eyes wander towards the surface of the table between them: “You don't, by any chance, want to talk about the officer?”

“He's responsible for Linda's death... he made her take drugs and now she's gone.” The blond boy looked at the table as well and made some tears actually stream down his cheeks, now coming surprisingly easy. 

“Are you sure he brought them? Where did he get them?” Mrs. Washington got back into her questioning mode. 

“I don't know.” The blond was sure she was using her own tactics on him and headed Mrs. McNeal's advice.

“Your dad?” The woman opposites him prodded a little. 

“No.” Mike managed to shoot her a scandalized glare. 

“But...” She tried again but already seemed to accept his silence. 

“I don't know.” 

Susanne McNeal came back inside and furious wasn't in the slightest enough to describe her mood. 

“YOU! DO I REALLY HAVE TO EXPLAIN YOUR JOB TO YOU?” 

“What are you referring to.” Mrs. Washington looked exhausted to say the least. 

“You tricked the boys into giving you their fingerprints? Why? They are not on trial! That Stevenson boy surely had had enough this year and Michael Sullivan is already judged everywhere he goes because his dad may or may not be involved in the drug trade! My daughter told me how he's been first ostracized at school and then he got harassed by your mob all the time! You're gonna destroy those fingerprints and this” she held the vial up: “is his so he can have it back.”

The SUV was pleasantly cool compared to the stuffy summer air outside. Mike and Megan sat close to each other, waiting for Mrs. McNeal and Mr. Wright to take care of the last few issues. 

“Mothers...” Megan shook her blond head and stretched. 

“Yeah...” He nodded: “Your mom's gonna get arrested now?” 

“... already been brought in. She's now the local drug kingpin.” The blonde shook her head: “You know, your dad sure is a lucky bastard.”

“Shit... whatcha gonna do now?” 

“Move to my dad and his new wife.” 

“Are they living here?” 

“Yeah, but they are so fuckin' devout I can't stand it there.” 

“Shit.”

“You?” 

“...gonna stay a while at Erik's place but in the long run I'm gonna move to the trailer park again, I think.”

“Trailer trash back in da house.” Megan laughed, but it didn't reach her eyes, she then sighed: “Good thing Hannah's got our backs.” 

“Kevin too.” 

“Ah, no, that's Hannah's doin'. He's really bad at... keepin' an eye out for his friends.” A slender hand in front of her face the blonde inspected her nails: “Fuckers broke one.” 

“Claim compensation.” 

“Might.” She grinned and then looked at him again, studying his face: “Ty's up and vanished. She's not answerin' any of our messages it's fuckin' weird.”

“Mine neither... Hope she's alright... shit. Should we take a look at her house?” The blond boy suggested, ready to leave the car. 

“Are you crazy? If anythin' bad has happened you're gonna be straight in it again. No thank you, I don't wanna find a corpse or get shot on your behalf. Your track record sucks!”

“Fair assessment...” Mike started to laugh, a little relieved he didn't have to engage in a case, he already was involved in anyways, again.

When he walked over the farmyard he already recognized the tall looming figure of Erik, standing over a heap of something he couldn't make out on the dark ground. Mrs. McNeal had wanted to drive him further to the farm but he had told her he wanted the little walk through fresh air to clear his head. For a moment he considered shouting over to the redhead but then the other lifted his head looking straight into his direction. Mike took a drag from his joint, making it glow in the dark, so the footballer had some sign to go by. The moment he reached the other the stench of blood immediately penetrated his nose and prompted a surge of heat to run down towards his groin. In front of the other lay the huge lifeless body of a cow, a calf hanging halfway out of her, a rope slung around his unmoving legs. The redhead took the joint from the blond's hand and took a drag. For a moment they stood there, watching the animals lying on the sandy ground. The edge of the horizon showed a slight red shimmer, indicating the looming sunrise. 

“Come on. Let's get rid of her.” Mike said, looking down at the huge animal, asking himself how the other had brought it out there. 

“Gotta finish her first.” Something was cogged and it was just that moment the blond noticed the bolt gun in the other's hand. 

He put the large thing against the cows head and pulled the trigger. A ripple went through the body and it sacked together even more. As if burned by it the redhead threw the bolt gun behind himself and stared down. 

“Shit.” He said, watching how the unclamping muscles let the dead calf slide out of her body back first. 

“There ain't much you could've done.” Mike watched the cow and realized something: “How expensive is a cow?”

“Fuckin' expensive and gettin' good sperm for a calf...” The tall boy sighed: “Mom's gonna kill me, if not her then Sarah's gonna do it. She's a veterinarian... she would've known what to do.” 

“Are you sad?” The blond asked, smoking the last of the joint. 

“No... a little bit... can't do shit now, can I?” 

“Not really, no.” Mike admitted and watched the poor animal, that had died through birth complications more than through the final blow the redhead had dealt him.

“I've called my mom's cousin. She's comin' over. Gonna take them both to strip the skin, use the leather. The meat... it can't be sold. It's fuckin' stupid...” Erik stretched and then kissed the blond on the top of his head: “Anyway, I'm glad you're back.”

“... yeah, but... shit.” The blond sighed and started to explain, that his mom was now a wanted criminal. 

“So no university for me...” Erik looked devastated, his large frame sinking in on itself but Mike stretched and kissed him, hugging the huge body. 

“We're gonna figure somethin' out.” He said, hurrying away from the other, when he saw car lights bouncing up and down on the dirt road leading towards them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, thanks for all of your kind feedback. <3
> 
> I'm trying not to melt here, while writing this. I hope you can stay safe and cool wherever you are.


	113. Chapter 113

Donna was delighted to have Mike staying with them and even though the blond teen felt a little out of place, being part of a mostly functional family, his time at the farm was a somewhat pleasant experience. He slept in Erik's room, even though he had been offered Jensen's old one more than once, and the two had been nearly inseparable, only halfheartedly hiding their true relationship. Sarah sometimes knowingly smiled towards them but Freya seemed totally oblivious to the fact they always completed their chores together. 

Halden's girlfriend Madison had been over a couple of times. She was a cute girl with long auburn locks and a wicked smile. Since Mike hadn't seen her around town or school ever he at some point asked to which she replied that she was homeschooled and hated it thoroughly. 

“How did you meet?” Mike asked, feeding the cows with Erik, while Halden and Madison helped by sweeping the hay into the troughs.

Only a few select cows were inside the stable at the moment, all of them ready to give birth at any second now. The miscarriage still present in his mind, Erik checked on them more often than usual.

“We met at that family party last summer?” Madison said as if it was completely obvious she was part of the extended Stevenson clan. 

“Halden...?” The older teen asked, more than a little concern swinging in his tone. 

“Relax. Maddie and I aren't related. She's one of Morten's children.” He answered, finishing his task. 

“Huh?” Mike asked eloquently whilst petting a cow absentmindedly. 

“Uncle Morten has remarried, a woman who also had children already, so I guess Madison is one of her's.” Erik mad it seem as if talking was hard work and the blond noticed the subtile clues that showed the amount of rage brewing inside of him. 

“Somethin' wrong with him?” The blond questioned and gained eye rolls all around. 

“He's a difficult man.” Madison spat but then added: “Or rather a gay preacher who denies his gayness... I think.” 

“Is that the reason he had to remarry?” Mike snickered at her outburst. 

“No... he had to remarry 'cause 'nother uncle raped and killed his first wife. The favorite cousin to be precise.” The toneless voice of the tall redhead left everyone completely silent for a moment. 

“Man... you gotta stop talkin' so calmly 'bout shit like that.” Halden shuddered: “You sound a lot like dad that way.” 

“Sorry.” Erik answered, looking caught and stretched as if to shake himself out of his weird mood, showing off his immaculate physique and popping his neck. 

Mike shook his head, thinking about the hours he had to train now, because he didn't like to sit around the farm doing nothing. He had declined all of Donna's offers to pay him for his work on the farm, since he was living and eating there for free. His parents hadn't yet had the decency to call him or inform him of their whereabouts and slowly but surely his cash dwindled. 

The police had, against all reasoning, let him take one car from his mom's house but the expensive building was now part of the court proceedings and all his mother's accounts, at least all of the ones that were in the states, had been frozen. The blond now finally understood how the found his mother had made in his name worked. He would be able to go to school, everything was paid for but he wouldn't have any money for his daily expenses so he needed a job rather sooner than later. He wasn't too sure dealing on a larger scale would be possible at the moment, with the cops still swarming around and looking for Mrs. Fisher's accomplices. He needed to talk to Al about this, he thought, but he had no intentions of getting too deep into organized crime at the moment either. Still the man had more ordered than asked them to come over later and Mike hoped to hear something new about his parents' whereabouts.

“We're gonna go swimmin'. Wanna come?” Halden asked but Erik shook his head. 

“We gotta fix the fence before the cows can go on the other pasture.” The tall boy said and his brother looked a little caught, but when Madison led him outside the guilty conscience obviously had vanished. 

“Remember, we gotta pay Al a visit.” Mike said and the redhead nodded.

“First fence though. Freya can't do her work otherwise.” 

The teens loaded the pick up with new posts and fencing materials as well as tools. Erik drove towards the outer edge of the field, a part of the Stevenson property, the blond had never been to, but he could see the abandoned part of the trailer park in the distance. It was incredibly hot in the old car without any AC. They had opened all windows but it didn't help much and the sweat started to run down their foreheads and backs. Erik parked the car next to the fence and looked over to the blond, who did his best not to melt. 

Before Mike really understood what was happening, he saw the other pumping his hard dick behind the wheel, shoving his muscle shirt up and playing with his own pecs. Unconsciously the blond licked his lips, watching the large body covered in a sheen of sweat, nearly glittering in the early afternoon sun. Mike leaned over but he was pushed back into his seat while the redhead started to grin. 

“No touching.” He grunted, pumping his erection hard, moving his foreskin under the red glans and back over it again. 

“Oh, come on.” The blond was now kneeling on the bench, unconsciously rubbing his crotch against the arm he used to support himself. 

Erik kept on moaning, pumping his cock harder. Sweat was now running down his body vanishing into the seat and the hem of his pulled down shorts. Mike's eyes were fixed on the large cock and he was glad he couldn't see the wanton look on his own face, slightly embarrassed with himself and his horniness. Suddenly the other stilled for a moment and then the cum started shooting out, thick and white, covering his hand, his cock and a good deal of his exposed upper body. A few more tucks on his dick and the redhead let it hang out of his shorts until it had softened. Mike noticed the wet spot on his own shorts and had to cringe a little, he hadn't cum from watching the other jack off but he had surely smeared the pre cum into the fabric by rutting against his own arm. 

“Lick it off.” The taller boy mumbled, looking a little tired.

“Asshole.” Mike said but did as he was told, trying to ignore the tight fabric constricting his hard dick. 

They got out of the truck and the blond still felt his erection strain against his shorts. He didn't really have a clue why he hadn't just started to jerk off himself but he somehow had an inkling that the other wouldn't have approved of it. Now his cock took away much of his concentration from checking the fence. 

“If you ain't gonna focus this is gonna take all day.” The redhead grunted and Mike stuck his tongue out.

The move was suddenly rewarded by a kiss and a quick grope towards his crotch, which made his dick twitch again, adding more pre cum to the already sticky fabric. 

“Fuck you and your weird dominance trips. We gotta get that shit done so we can be at Al's trailer at six.” Mike pressed his index finger in between the other's impressive pecs, loosing a little of the intended effect, when he licked his lips on impulse. 

Still Erik's shoulders sank a bit and he nodded: “Sorry, but it's fun when you're all hot and bothered.” 

“Thanks a lot, fuckwit.” The blond stretched so he could capture the other's lips: “Come on, let's get that shit done, then you're gonna fuck me senseless.”

It took them some time to fix the parts of the fence that had been damaged throughout the winter but they finished in time. Heat wasn't kind to them and they were sweating profusely, when they fell down on the bed of the pick up, relaxing in the shade an old tree offered. 

“There ain't a single inch on me that's not wet and sticky.” Mike complained, using his discarded shirt to pat his face dry. 

Turning over on his side he saw the redhead lying there his eyes closed radiating absolute calmness. It was rare that the other's face was really expressionless, even to Mike, when he displayed his blank look. 

“Are you happy?” Mike asked, watching the other more intently, while scooting closer. 

“Somewhat... still fuckin' annoyed I ain't gonna be at university with you but in this moment. Yeah. Kinda.” He pulled the blond on top of him and started kissing him, kneading his ass when he felt Mike grinding his pelvis against his thigh. 

“I ain't gonna go there without you...” The blond stated with a conviction to his words that surprised himself.

“Just go... I'm gonna figure somethin' out... but thanks.” 

Erik threw the blond on his back and pulled his shorts down, freeing the slowly reawakening dick. He licked up from the balls towards the head, watching it harden more. 

“You wanna suck me off?” Mike sounded a little disappointed and watched the grin spread over the freckled face between his legs. 

He only now noticed how the little dots had started to spread all over the other, in the half shade of the tree they stood in stark contrast to the rest of his skin. Erik kissed the inside of the pale thighs next to him, observing how the body started to shudder in response to his ministrations. He let his fingers glide along the faint tan line his shorts had left Mike with, letting his hands ghost upwards again.

“It's still weird since you've shaved.” Erik looked down at the blond's cock, jerking a little under his stare. 

“Weird, how?” 

“You kept it... it's so fuckin' smooth.” The redhead massaged the balls, watching how that made the erection twitch even more. 

“Oh, come on... stop teasin'...” Mike sounded frustrated, covering his face with his hands. 

“I just... like looking at you.” The other admitted and blushed furiously, the pink skin in stark contrast to his red hair. 

“... you're so fuckin' gay.” The blond felt his heart beat in his throat and the words came out jittery and breathy, the warm feeling one more time spreading in his guts like molasses, equally sweet and viscous. 

Erik sucked two fingers into his mouth, coated them with his spit and moved them between Mike's cheeks, using his saliva and the sweat to slick the slide. He massaged the tight ring of muscles before he moved the two fingers inside at once, watching how it made the blond shudder and moan in both ecstasy and a little discomfort. The heat made them both somewhat delirious and at the same time they were so incredibly aroused they just couldn't take things slow anymore. The tenderness vanished completely, when Erik removed the two fingers, watching the rim stay open a little, even without something pushing inside. He spat into his hand, moving it over his cock quickly, stroking himself a few times and then, finally, shoved his dick into the blond. 

Mike cried out. It was mostly pain at first and for a brief moment, he remembered how the other had raped him so long ago now. While the hard thrusts did nothing for some time to make it more pleasurable to him, he thought about the more than dubious decisions that had made the two stick together. All thought about it vanished, when a long hard thrust brushed against his prostate a little too roughly but still tantalizing enough to make him gasp. His mouth was immediately invaded by the other, a tongue pushing deep inside him, like it had to fuck the unoccupied hole as hard as the cock pounded his ass. The lack of oxygen made the blond lose focus of anything happening, so he didn't notice how much he moaned with pleasure, while the other fucked into him mercilessly. 

Sweat was dripping onto him, mixing with his own and running down his whole body. He felt dirty and disgusting but at the same time he didn't ever want to wash the other's smell off. His brain didn't work properly anymore, when he urged the other to fuck him harder. The initial pain had vanished completely and he was consumed with a thirst he knew he could only trust the redhead to quench. It would have been embarrassing to him under any other circumstances but he managed to shoot his load without touching his cock a single time. He just felt the cum, unpleasantly sticky and hot against his skin, when the other started to pump his load into him, delivering a few last punishing thrusts. 

Erik collapsed on top of the other, smothering him under his heavy body. The sweat and cum fused their bodies together, making the closeness uncomfortable but to Mike it felt just right. He hugged the taller boy even closer, starting to play with his hair. The sweaty red strands still felt light against his fingers. Closely he checked on the hair, noticing how it had partially been bleached by the sunlight. They kept lying like that for a while, unashamed of their nakedness, completely content with just holding each other. 

Mike felt it before the other said anything and immediately started to grin, when the erection pressed against him. 

“One more time?” He grinned a shit-eating grin and Erik didn't even have the decency to look ashamed and just nodded. 

They moved down from the pick up and Mike braced himself against it, when the other shoved his cock inside his hole, no further preparation needed. The old cum squished out of the hole, making a lewd squelching sound accompanying every movement. With each thrust the blond was shoved up a little, leaving streaks of pre cum over the cladding of the pickup. Erik kissed along his neck, keeping his nose close to the hair and Mike felt a little embarrassed for not having washed it in a few days but he didn't hear any complaints. He felt the hot breath ghosting over his left ear, every time the erection sunk completely inside him. 

The sun had wandered, so the teens were no longer protected by the shade. From the outside Mike's sudden shuddering would have looked out of place since he was drilled into so roughly but he felt differently about it. Since he knew what it was, he had hoped and dreaded it coming, feeling his body convulse inside, letting him feel high and disorientated, all the while waves of immense pleasure swept over him. He saw his cock still hard dripping his meager pre cum into the grass under him. His legs started to cramp a little and he was glad, the other lifted him up, by snaking his arms under both of his so he just had to brace his hands against the side of the pickup. It made the punishing pace no less rough but he could ride out his orgasm without having to take his standing into account. 

“You came like a girl again?” Erik grunted, keeping his pace up, seemingly concentrated on not spilling his load into the ass, that was massaging his length. 

“No...” Mike denied outright, feeling dumb and still a little horny. 

The redhead started pumping the other's cock and laughed, when the lanky teen shot another big load a few moments later, collapsing in the arms holding him. It only took a few more hard thrusts and Erik came inside again. Keeping his dick buried for a while, before moving it out, watching cum slide out of the other's stretched hole. He moved a hand through his releases smearing them into the pale skin of Mike's ass and thighs. 

“Shit... that's so hot I wanna just keep doin' that until I can't stand anymore.” Erik confessed, absentmindedly squeezing the last of his cum out from under his foreskin. 

“I ain't gonna survive that...” The blond shuddered, when he put his whole weight back onto his legs, then he turned around and kissed the other softly: “Oh fuck... let's... we gotta go.” 

“Yeah.” Erik nodded, but pulled the other into a hug, in no way signaling any willingness to let him go. 

“Come on... you can fuck me again when we've talked to Al.” Mike said, but contradicted his reasoning, by playfully licking over the redhead's right nipple. 

“Hmm...” The other's hand had wandered back to his ass, kneading it and playing with more of the cum, escaping from his hole. 

He initiated a kiss again and Mike felt his knees buckle, making him blush while the other kept their lips firmly locked. When the kiss broke the two teens looked at each other, watching the respective counterpart completely blushed and then turned away feeling awkward. Inwardly Mike was screaming at himself, why he behaved like that, when only a few minutes ago the other's cock had been buried balls deep in his ass, and there was clearly no reason to be blushing at a mere kiss, but it didn't change the fact, that he just did. 

They pulled their clothes back on without talking and climbed into the pickup. In complete silence they drove towards the trailer park, getting out in front of Al's trailer and waved a hello to C.C., who was busy fixing his awning. 

“Hi guys. Wanna come over?” 

“Gotta talk to Al first.” Mike said and an “Oh.” from the older man was all the answer he got. 

Erik knocked on the door and it was immediately opened. 

“Hello boys. Come on in.” Al stepped out of the way so they could get inside. 

He hadn't been in the trailer too often so Mike looked around. It was roughly the same design as his dad's only the bathroom was moved over a bit and there was some sort of an elongated countertop that served as a breakfast bar. Al gestured towards two bar stools and pulled a third one over to the other side of the counter, serving the boys a coffee each. 

“So, you wanted us to come over?” Mike asked, he felt dirty in the very clean trailer, a little afraid to sit down on anything.

“Yeah.”

“Why though.” 

“I need company for this afternoon.” Al grinned and offered the teens donuts from the famous store, they had visited some time ago.

“Oh, okay.” The blond nodded and Erik kept silent, watching the sweets in front of him. 

“Just take one. They're perfectly fine.” Al took a plain donut and started to eat, ignoring the blond teen's disgusted expression. 

“Where's my mom?” Mike asked, after the older man had finished eating and shoved the remaining donuts over to the redhead.

“Now? Probably Brazil.” Al stood up and walked over to his bathroom for a moment.

The man with the dark hair was gone for only a few minutes, reemerging with a tiny button, he handed over to Erik. 

“Destroy it.” He instructed, more an order than a question and the redhead simply pressed hard enough for it to break, mushing the pieces of plastic and wire until they were unrecognizable. 

“Thank you.” Al threw the remains into a bottle and poured something on top, watching the parts curiously bubble for a moment and then starting to dissolve fairly quickly: “Maybe Cillian wants a donut too.” 

The man opened the door and waved his neighbor over from across the yard, he came immediately, after downing the beer in his hand. 

“You need me too?” He looked a little wary but Al shook his head. 

“No need here, just donuts and coffee.”

“Alright then.” The other smiled and entered the truck, sitting down at the table with the boys and the other man, starting to complain about the amount of orders he got from very prestigious clubs, all a little more daring, since Megan's mother had been arrested for being the mountains drug kingpin.

“Can you imagine how badly they needed some sort of sacrificial lamb to get that botched operation over with?” C.C. drank his coffee spiked and shoved a crème filled donut in his mouth. “I mean... arresting Renee Fisher. Come on. That was frickin' desperation.”

“And that kinda desperation is fuckin' welcome. It's gonna take years before they come back snoopin 'round, buggin' people if Miller knows what's good for him.” Al smoked a cigarette, blowing the smoke out of an opened window. 

Despite sitting in the shade, the trailer yielded nearly no refreshment from the outside. The air stuffy and quickly filling with the smell of cigarettes and cheap booze. Suddenly a knock on the door could be heard and Al walked over to open it. 

“Hello officer. How can I help you?” The man made way for the police man to look inside, waving over the two boys. 

“Hi Erik, hi Mike, you good?” Brent asked and they nodded: “Just one quick question. Did you notice a car drivin' by soundin' somewhat off? 'Cause there's a car completely in flames down the road. I dunno if anyone's in there, but I sure hope it ain't.”

“Huh?” The blonde boy looked confused, wrinkling his brow for a moment and then shaking his head: “No, we've all been in here for a while but we heard nothin'.” 

“Nah, nuthin'.” Erik nodded along. 

“Oh, alright then but thanks for your cooperation guys, sorry to interrupt Mr. Costello. Have a good day.” Brent waved and walked over to another trailer. 

All three guests shot glances at Al, but the man just shrugged, took the last donut from the tray and slowly ate it. A slight grin played around Erik's mouth, then he took a spiked drink, he was offered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double upload weekend :D 
> 
> Now it's only ten more chapters and it starts feeling surreal to me to have written so much about a stupid idea I had a year ago.
> 
> Thank you for still reading and kudos and commenting <3


	114. Chapter 114

The two teens made their way back to the Stevenson farm in high spirits. They didn't know what they had aided to obscure but they felt very grown up and very much part of something bigger. Also, they were a bit drunk after mixing coffee with C.C.'s liquor. Erik, steering the car, had to concentrate on keeping it on the track. 

“Fuck, you gotta train drivin' drunk.” Mike giggled, his mind in the gutter again, watching the redhead's muscles work, while he wrestled the stubborn old steering wheel. 

“Do better then... this fuckin' piece of shit ain't got no servo steerin'.” The redhead cursed but at last reached the farm: “Mom's gonna freak out when she smells the booze.”

“Really? I think Donna's chill 'bout any shit we do. She ain't even commentin' on me smokin' weed.” Mike stretched, suddenly aware of their filthy state.

“You're on her good side, since you pushed me to learn.” Erik laughed: “But never underestimate my mom.” 

“Noted.” The blond teen searched his clothes, lighting a joint, before jumping out of the car: “You thought 'bout comin' with me vistin' in the mountains?”

“Gotta plead with mom. There's a bunch of work to do.” Erik sighed, but the spark in his eyes betrayed how much he wanted to join the other. 

“Yeah, but if I help you?” The redhead smiled at the comment, which made Mike feel a little inadequate. 

“Gonna ask her.” Erik quickly looked around then kissed the other teen. 

When they entered the kitchen Donna was sitting at the table going over large printed out spreadsheets, talking on the phone in a voice Mike had just once heard from her, specifically when she had sent Fynn from her property. She was confident and self-assured, negotiating prices and clearly telling what she expected from the person on the other end of the line. Erik poured them each a cup of sweet tea, ignoring Mike's face, when he accepted the sugary drink. They sat down on the bench, where she hadn't put any documents, and waited for her to finish the call. 

“What brings you here? You finished the fence, I hope?” Donna said, still very much in her work voice, studying one of the spreadsheets. 

“Yeah, so... I wanna ask if I can leave tomorrow with Mike to visit his grandparents.”

“Course.” The woman eyed him a little astonished: “Erik. I'm not your dad. I know how hard you work and I appreciate the help, but you're not gonna rot here doin' farm work for the rest of your life.” 

Mike just batted his eyelashes at her for a moment nearly toppling over with laughter when he noticed Erik's expression. 

“I'm figurin' out how I'm gonna put you through college. Your dad was shit at keepin' the money together, but I'll manage. So go, enjoy the trip.” She smiled and then checked them out more closely: “Seriously though, go wash. You both smell rank...” 

Erik got up, trying to hug his mother who shook her head and pointed upstairs: “You can hug me when you're clean... and sober.” She suddenly smirked: “Seriously, one would think it's harder to get alcohol when you're underage.”

Mike grinned at the comment and tried sneaking off behind Erik towards the stairs: “And you, Mr. Sullivan, wash your hair and don't you ever smoke weed in the house again. Scratch that. Smoke in the house at all. Otherwise I'm gonna find a fittin' punishment.” 

“Okay.” The blond nodded, a little put on the spot. 

“Okay?” Donna looked at him, her gaze something he had received a lot during his life, but only ever made him feel bad when it had come from Al or his grandmother before. 

“Yes, Ma'm.” He corrected himself.

“Alright.” She smiled and got back to the phone. 

Mike entered the bathroom and nearly ran right into Erik, who just stood there looking somewhat taken by surprise. He turned around and stared at the blond, voice lost somewhere. 

“Yeah, your mom's one tough lady.” The blond fought the bubbly feeling down and just stretched to kiss the other, which was answered with such fervor he suddenly found himself pressed to the bathroom door. 

His dirty sweaty shirt hit the floor and he noticed the slight sunburn the day had left over his shoulders and chest, when large hands started to grope all of the exposed skin. Erik sucked one nipple into his mouth and let one hand stroke Mike's cock through his shorts. 

“We gotta wash.” The scrawny teen tried, watching the other map out his small but very visible abs, so the training let to something, shot through his brain, before his blood rushed down south, leaving the organ rather undersupplied.

“Gonna make you even dirtier first.” Erik mumbled into the blond's ear and licked along the shell, which made him shudder and gasp. 

“Fuck yes.” Mike sighed, grabbing the other's shirt and pulling him flush against himself. 

Erik didn't waste much time, stripping the Mike's shorts off and pushing his own down, quickly hoisting the blond up and shoving his cock inside the hole without any further preparation. 

“You... fuckin' shithead... that...”, hurts was the word Mike searched for but his stupid horny brain overrode all logical thinking and he somehow blamed the fuzzy feeling too, that made him happy the other would now definitely stay at his side. 

The door screeched in it's hinges, while Erik fucked Mike hard and relentless. The blond could only hug the other around his neck, while his own cock was crushed against the impressive abs. Mike's dirty hair fell between them, sticking to their sweating bodies tickling them both. At some point Erik let him down, making him turn around, starting to fuck him with his face pressed against the door. It didn't matter to the blond anymore, who had to do his best to keep from screaming or moaning out loudly, when he came against the painted wood. Something in his orgasm made the other take him even rougher, thrusting into him like there was no tomorrow, until he shot his load. Mike just slid down the door and collapsed on the floor, before lying down in earnest looking up at the towering teen above him, grinning sheepishly.

“You insatiable colossal asshole... I gotta sit on that ass.” Mike was lying on the floor, watching how the other started to stroke his softening cock, squeezing the last bits of cum onto him: “... pick me up.” 

For a whole two minutes Mike complained while he didn't exactly help his case by hugging the other and making him massage his abused behind. 

“What now? I thought we gotta shower.” Erik looked ready to full on laugh, while the other nearly humped his leg again. 

The blond tried his best not to blush, while he nearly couldn't control himself anymore. He had made the grave mistake of watching the other move and every ripple in the muscles made him lose his mind in the small heated bathroom. There was definitely too little oxygen, Mike thought, when he found himself in the same predicament as before, only that he was pressed against the tiles in the shower while three fingers moved in and out of his ass. He hadn't noticed the other manhandling him there, just when his nipples hit the cold tiles he snapped out of his stupor. 

“...sorry.” Was all that came from behind him and the blond was expecting the other's hard cock inside himself, instead something hot started running down his leg. 

“Wha... no...” Mike looked at the piss spurting from the other's cock and then saw the blush spreading over the other's whole body. 

“I just... I...” Erik sighed, not able too look the other in the eyes. 

“Turn the fuckin' water on.” Mike demanded, sighing, when the smell of piss penetrated his nose: “You're a fuckin' perv.” 

The sudden warm water from above made the air even more humid but at the same time the smell was vanishing. The two teens stood there, letting the water cascade over them for a few seconds before Mike started to laugh so hard he had to grab the fixtures to not fall to the floor. Soon Erik was laughing too shaking his head under the hot spray. 

“Just say somethin' next time.” The blond wheezed, trying to get the air back into his lungs, tears filling his eyes. 

“I... sorry.” Erik was still red in the face, but the laughter had eased the tension. 

“...it's alright. Glad we fuckin' entered the shower before.” Mike grinned: “At least I don't have to scoop you up from the floor and bathe you.”

The redhead remembered the event the other referred to and started laughing again: “Yeah, I think we're even.”

“Shit, for a moment I thought you... you...” The blond's face was suddenly red again: “... you know, like the jizz.”

“No... god no. I'm not pissing on you to mark my territory.” Erik started to laugh: “That's real nasty.”

“You blame me?” 

“Nah...”, Erik blushed, completely aware that the other had now put the thought into his head: “Come on. I'm gonna wash your hair.”

After cleaning themselves of all kinds of accumulated dirt, they were lying naked in the bathtub, Mike on top, slowly fucking himself on the dick inside him. Erik only sometimes bucked his hips up, making the other shudder, while he used the enormous pecs as leverage to push himself up again. The blond's eyes rolled back inside his head, while he stroked his cock, aiming it at the other's face and, when the orgasm shook his whole body, cum shot over Erik, leaving white splotches on his chin and neck. A few more hard thrusts made the latter come too, filling the ass a fourth time that day. 

“Shit... we're never gonna get clean at that rate.” Mike sighed and let himself sink down on top of the other, making no move to release the cock from inside his ass. 

Erik let his fingers glide through the cum, licking it off his digits while he watched the smaller teen cling to him. 

“No, but I don't care. Not for now, at least.” 

A few moments they kept lying like that, even though they nearly didn't fit inside the tub, Erik's legs were hanging out over the end and Mike was folded around him. 

“It's fuckin' cramped in here.” The redhead complained, then added: “And I'm hungry.” 

“Aren't you always?” Mike muttered but climbed out of the bathtub doing his best to avoid looking to closely at the other's muscles work, when he opened the small window.

Donna studied them, when they got to the kitchen table, something like a knowing smile lingering on her face, but she didn't comment on anything, not even the hickeys on her son's neck. Freya and Sarah soon joined them for dinner and Halden showed up, even though he came a little bit too late. 

“Halden Lars Stevenson, go wash your hands. After you ate we're gonna talk 'bout readin' the clock.” Donna scolded him and Mike had to laugh at the use of his second name.

“You got one too?” The blond turned towards the tall teen next to him, who needed some time to understand, what he referred to. 

“Yeah.” 

“Wanna tell?” 

“No.” He stuffed his face full of mashed potatoes clearly intending to end the talk. 

Freya started laughing: “Oh come on, it ain't that bad.” 

Erik just looked at her, rolling his eyes. 

“Donna, Erik's ashamed of his middle name.” She grinned, watching Donna's eyes wander back from where her youngest son had vanished towards Erik. 

“Huh? Why? It's a good name. A strong one. At least your dad didn't push to call you Bjørn like he originally wanted to.” 

“What's his second name then?” Mike asked again, relishing in the boy next to him squirming in his seat. 

“He's called Týr.” Freya laughed: “You know, norse mythology?” 

“Nope.” Mike shrugged, watching the women laugh. 

“It's one of their most important gods.. 'Cause Erik's always been more special than we are.” Halden muttered, standing in the door, checking his mom's gaze for the probability of him getting additional chores.

“So you're the special one?” Mike grinned but Donna shook her head. 

“No, Jensen's middle name was Magnus after his father and Fynn's middle name's Dag after my father.” The woman explained casually: “Magnus wanted to give Erik a strong second name and I refused to call him Bjørn. So he wanted to call him Odin but I didn't like that either.”

Freya grinned: “Yeah, givin' your child the name of a norse god... who does that?”

Sarah snorted a little, while she put the rest of her vegetables onto her fork. 

“So you settled on something nobody can write or say properly.” Erik muttered, loading his plate with more food. 

“You got a middle name?” Halden suddenly asked, redirecting the attention towards Mike. 

“Yeah, Robert, like my dad.” He shrugged and looked at Erik: “Not as impressive, I know.” 

“You straight up never wanted to tell me?” 

“No.” 

“Why?” 

“'Cause it's a shit name.” Erik muttered, while the two were sitting in his room, he in his desk chair and Mike on the windowsill, fighting the urge to light a smoke. 

“You're so annoyed by it, why?” Mike, craving a smoke badly, pushed, hoping to agitate the other so he could fight the feeling by fighting him. 

“... it's like the racist shit my dad always pulled. I know, it's just a stupid norse name, but I don't wanna be associated with any of that.” He muttered, then watched the blond squirm: “Dude, you gotta keep your smokin' in check.” 

“I try... fuck...” Mike complained, looking stressed: “I wanna strangle somebody.” 

“Knockin' 'em out's easier.” Erik laughed, then stood up, walking over to him: “You wanna go outside, have a smoke?”

“No, I'm gonna manage.” The blond teen answered, pulling the other's face towards his, planting a brief kiss on his lips. 

“How 'bout lookin' for strangers when drivin' to your grandpa?” 

“Fuckin' brilliant idea.” Mike kissed him again, this time a lot more passionately: “Let's not get caught though.”

“Never.” The redhead was fast, getting rid of the other's shirt and nearly lifting him onto the bed. 

It wasn't what Mike had hoped for but at least the need to smoke was vanishing, while the warm treacherous feeling welled up inside of him again. Using the remainders of his former aggression he toppled the other, so he was sitting on his lap again, kissing him hard, while holding his head with both hands. Erik didn't let himself be dominated that easily though, letting his hands wander over the blond's ass, before pressing him down hard. Their lengths rubbed together through their shorts and the blond moaned at the sudden friction, trying to regain control, but feeling a little powerless, when he wasn't able to move the huge teen at all. 

“You can ride me again. But this time I ain't gonna keep still.” Erik grinned, while one of his hands found it's way in between Mike's asscheeks. 

“You... you owe me.”

“Why?”

“You pissed on me.”

“I already apologized.” The huge teen's fingers entered the blond, feeling the former release slicking the slide. 

“You can't just always... ah... shit.” Mike blushed, when the other expertly targeted his prostate.

“I can't always what?” Erik grinned, while he watched Mike unravel under his hands, simultaneously rubbing his dick against his and fucking himself on the fingers.

“Oh, shut the fuck up.” The blond sighed, his hands shaking while he pulled his pants off, immediately going for the other's, who stopped the slender hands with his own unoccupied one. 

“Keep on talkin'.” Erik visibly enjoyed the other struggle with the situation.

“You're always so fuckin'...” Mike moaned, when the other kept massaging both his insides and his dick suddenly. 

“What?” 

“...bossy.” The blond felt his hair fall from the tie he had put it in, suddenly covering his body. 

“Gonna show you bossy.” Erik laughed and just got up, pushing the other on his back, before spreading his legs.

He spat in his hand, distributing it over his cock, already slick with pre cum and just shoving himself into the other, starting to thrust inside as hard and deep as possible. Mike's eyes just rolled back and Erik had to put a hand over his mouth to stifle the moan breaking free from his lips. 

It took some time for the blond to regain a little power over himself and keep his voice down. Mike cursed himself inwardly, he had tried to get the other to distract him, but now he was moaning like a bitch again, wanting nothing more than to keep getting fucked until he couldn't walk anymore. He blamed all of the confusing feelings on the fuzzy stuff filling his insides more often every day. 

An especially deep thrust coupled with the relentless pumping of his cock, made the lanky teen come, splattering his release mostly over the hand, holding his dick. Erik's movements got more erratic, then he spilled inside, letting himself fall down on top of the other. They were sweaty and sticky again, which made the redhead sigh, before he buried his face in the blond hair. 

“You're crushin' me.” Mike complained halfheartedly, not even letting go off the other. 

“Shut up, you fuckin' got what you wanted...” Erik sleepily mumbled into his hair. 

“You knew?” 

“Yeah... fuckin' tease...”

“Can you at least pull out?” 

“No.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so mostly smut this time but there will be gore again :D


	115. Chapter 115

“Do you do anythin' else than... you know?” Halden whispered, looking more than a little cross and blushing hard, while he dusted the pictures in the hallway. 

“Yeah, train.” Erik answered and gave his brother the finger, who looked defiantly back at him, then caught Mike's gaze and blushed twice as hard at the blond licking and biting his lip provocatively while winking at the older redhead. 

“You're the worst!” Halden muttered, continuing his chores, his face as red as his hair. 

Mike took the coffee he was handed, while Erik prepared two sandwiches with bacon and eggs, Donna had left on the stove. She wasn't in the house anymore and since the blond was there for a while now, he knew she was working somewhere on the premises, getting up even earlier then them. Apparently her disciplinary measure for Halden entailed dusting the whole ground floor because he soon was walking through the living room with the cloth in his hands. 

The blond stretched by grabbing the top of the doorframe, pulling himself up a little and making his back crack. 

“You good?” Erik asked, stuffing his face with half a sandwich, while rummaging through the fridge, looking for more food he could consume without having to make the effort of preparing a full breakfast. 

“If you ignore the back pain from wakin' up to a dick in your ass, yeah.” Mike muttered, his shorts getting covered in the other's releases running down between his legs once again. 

“You could just say it's too much.” The redhead extended his arm with half a sandwich, making Mike take it. 

“Yeah... could.” The blond tried to eat the thing, feeling his body revolt, but managing to bite off piece after piece.

Erik waited for him to add something, but nothing more came, the only thing he could observe was the other boy picking at his sandwich his brow furrowed as if he was in deep thought. Most times the redhead knew what the other was thinking about but the last few weeks with them being together nearly constantly more and more instances of the other spacing out occurred. Most times he could attribute it to the drugs running amok in his body but not all times and definitely not this morning. 

Mike ate the last bites of his sandwich, chewing so carefully, one could think he was suspecting to be poisoned, then he lifted his gaze from the food, grinning at the other, the weird expression gone. 

“Come on, you can eat in the car.”

Erik drank his third can of some sugary concoction, while Mike showed him the bag with their special equipment in the trunk, making him take two pairs of gloves. 

“Don't be sad if there's no one out there.” The blond, grinned, while he put on a pair of aviator sunglasses. 

“You're sayin' that to me or yourself?” Erik laughed out loud, before entering the car.

They soon passed the location where Brent had found the burning car the day before, the wreck still partially smoking and police tape wrapped around the scene. It wasn't much of the car left, they only found out that it had to be some sort of sedan, judging by the shape. 

At the small parking spot, where Mike had puked his guts out weeks ago, stood another car, they knew well. But the demoted police car wasn't turned on suddenly and they both guessed, Mr. Washington was snooping around the car wreck somewhere, trying to gather evidence the police had missed. 

On their way to his grandparents they stopped at the donut store, to pick up something to bring with them. To his surprise, Mike saw C.C.'s old truck standing in the parking lot but inside they couldn't see him anywhere and the nice older woman wasn't there to take their order either, only a young woman resembling her a little. 

With their goods they got back into the car, driving further into the mountains, passing by lonely houses partly abandoned partly inhabited by families most likely similar to the Stevenson clan. The people standing on their premises were watching them closely, when they drove by. 

“None of them is ever gonna be dumb enough to get killed that easily.” Mike judged and Erik nodded. 

Slowly they started the climb into the mountains, watching all the signs giving directions for trails and camping grounds, while the houses got visibly smaller and their inhabitants ever poorer looking. A woman standing close to the street, smoking, waved their vehicle over, but Mike ignored her. 

“She so definitely's tryin' to sell shit.” The blond grinned. 

“Or she's police, you know, prayin' on stupid tourists thinkin' 'bout buyin' stuff.” Erik pondered, taking a bite of a donut he had bought for himself. 

They had mostly given off hope, to find easy pray, when suddenly a middle-aged man waved them over, standing close to his expensive car, that had obviously run out of gas or battery or both. The blond had checked the surrounding area but Erik's dismissive comment on “city folk” convinced him even more, that the man was cut out to be their target. Mike stopped the car, close to the other. 

“Hi boys, can you give me a lift?” The man's tone was preppy but at the same time forced, letting his eyes wander over the unlikely couple. 

“Sure thing, where to, Sir?” Erik answered, giving him his best goodie-two-shoes impression.

“Somewhere with reception and maybe gas?” He smiled, now mostly assured he hadn't walked into a trap. 

Mike smirked at the scene, it was always weird to see the other play dumb, since he clearly wasn't. 

“That's an expensive car, young man.” The man commented, while getting into the back seat, having a look around the interior.

“Yeah, it's my mom's.” Mike answered, dragging his words out more than usual: “What brings you here, Sir?”

“Oh, I'm on my way to the airport, had a business meeting but the car broke down. I thought there would be a gas station nearby but I must've taken a wrong turn somewhere.” The man, now visibly at ease, answered, looking at the box of donuts: “What's your destination?”

“We're visiting the grandparents.” Mike smiled, starting the car, driving down the road a little more, before choosing a lesser travelled street, he knew lead to one of the hiking destinations. 

Erik kept up the small talk with the man in the backseat, who didn't care too much where they went, trusting the teens to get him somewhere safely. Mike parked the car behind an old mom and pop store with two gas pumps that was, to his knowledge still in business.

“Here we are, Sir.” The blond grinned and let the man get ready, to exit the car, which he had previously locked, when Erik suddenly climbed to the backseat next to him, pushing something in his mouth, covering it and his nose with the same hand. 

The business man struggled but not for long, his pupils suddenly widened considerably and he started to hum a little unnervingly. Carefully Erik removed the hand and watched the man clutch at him, to steady himself. 

“Think he's gonna run?” 

“'s enough acid to make it impossible for him to get the seatbelt off, so probably not.” Mike said, getting out of the front seat: “Be back soon, whatcha wanna get from the store?”

“Somethin' to drink.” Erik grinned, watching the man struggle with the concept of life itself. 

When Mike returned he held two cans of mountain dew and a hotdog.

“Hotdog? You?” Erik lifted one eyebrow, a smile spreading on his face at the look on the other's. 

“The lady gave it to me for free.” He shrugged and watched the thing like it could poison him. 

“Old lady?”

“Yeah.” 

“Thought you gotta eat.” Erik grinned but took the hotdog, watching the man next to him starting to feel his tongue with his fingers: “Let's go somewhere more private.”

Mike started the car again and they drove up the mountain, choosing one of the unoccupied parking spots for a hiking trail. Erik lifted the man out of the car carefully, before checking if he had drooled on something other than himself. 

“Good.” He patted him and the man looked content, but staggered a little, when the large teen let him go. 

The blond, having tied his hair up and wearing the gloves, pointed towards the undergrowth and they carried the business man over there. Mike patted the man down, removing his phone, taking the SIM card out of it, as well as the SD, crushing both and putting the parts into his jeans , before throwing the phone to the ground. The sound made the man look over and laugh at the wrecked thing.

“Look at that. It melted.” He grinned, trying to focus on the teens: “Are you flying me home?” 

“Yeah.” Erik nodded and grinned too, cradling his head, a mockery of tenderness, while Mike took the wallet out of the man's suit pants, putting it into his jeans too. 

“Punch him in the face.” The blond suggested and Erik let go of the head, boxing the man, who suddenly choked a little, spitting two teeth out. 

“Hey.” The man hadn't completely understood what had happened, when a knife was lodged in his eye, being turned around, not deep enough to destroy anything lying behind but removing the eye entirely from its socket. 

He started to wail and Erik pointed at the voice box. 

“Yeah... on it.” Mike cut a little too deep, watching how he started to bleed into his windpipe: “Oh shit... he's gonna drown.”

“Fuck...” Erik muttered, watching the blood covering Mike's arms.

Quickly the redhead turned the man's arms around so the shoulders were pulled out of their sockets suddenly hanging loose at his sides, while he trembled and fought, trying to keep his neck from bleeding but his hands didn't react. 

“Cut his fingertips, gonna make it look like some mafia shit.” Erik suggested and Mike followed the advise, destroying the second eye for good measure. 

“Anythin' else?” Mike asked, their victim barely alive. 

“Wanna watch him drown on his blood.” The other said, walking away from the body, while Mike started to clean his arms with bleach wipes and pulled the gloves off. 

It took some time, but soon the man was just gargling, bleeding into himself even more, before his body gave up. 

“He dead?” 

“Break the neck. Gotta make sure.” Mike suggested but smiled at the helpless body, face marred by pain and still a bit of surprise. 

They packed their stuff back into the car, walking away from the gruesome scene, in good spirits. A few miles later Mike threw the emptied wallet into the forest. They had traded places, because the blond was too hard, since killing the stranger and in the mood to give the other a blowjob, while jerking himself off.

“Pervert.” Erik grinned. 

“Fag.” Mike grunted, before taking the cock back into his mouth and nearly swallowing it down to the balls. 

“Shit... I don't know where I gotta drive, idiot.” Erik laughed, one hand on the other's ass, before he steered the car towards the side of the road, onto a deserted forest path. 

The blond started to pump his own cock faster, sucking down the other's dick and swallowing around it. Erik let his left hand rest on Mike's hair, while massaging his ass with the right, keeping his eyes on the rearview mirror. 

“Shit, get off me and think of somethin' legal we're doin here.” He suddenly said, pulling the other off his cock. 

Mike quickly turned his phone back on and got out of the car, walking over towards the undergrowth. It took a moment before Erik understood what he was doing, getting out of the car himself. 

“You think it's the right one?” He asked as if he hadn't seen the two uniforms walking towards their car. 

“Not sure, but I'm gonna take a photo for Mammy.” Mike knelt seeming completely oblivious to his surroundings. 

“Hi guys.” The first of the two man said, observing the two tall teens. 

Erik congratulated Mike inwardly on his acting skills, he was shaking and turning around quickly as if startled by the unexpected greeting. 

“Oh... hello, Sir.” The blond got up and looked a little confused. 

“Are you lost?” The man asked, checking the license plate but his colleague just put a hand on his shoulder, shaking his head. 

“No, we just wanna take a few photos for my great-grandma, 'cause she ain't goin' out that much anymore.” Mike smiled a little, scratching the back of his head and showing his phone as prove. 

“Alright, but you can't just drive into the woods, boys.” The second man, clearly showing his sheriff insignia, said smiling back at them. 

“Sorry, Sir.” The teens answered in unison, getting back to their car. 

“Boys?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“You haven't by chance seen anybody running 'round the woods?” The deputy asked them, while the sheriff shook his head again. 

“No, Sir.” They answered again.

“Then off you go, your great-grandma's probably waitin' for you.” The sheriff said, helping Erik drive the car out of the forest. 

They drove off and only after they had lost sight of the two, they relaxed a little. 

“Fuck...” Mike said and exhaled. 

“Yeah, now they know we've been out here.” Erik muttered, watching the blond start to chuckle before laughing manically. 

“We've got the fuckin' bloody shit in the car and I still got the man's ID and all.” He explained, when he had calmed down a little: “Shit... at least they didn't ask for our names.” 

“... we gotta be more careful.” The redhead sighed and looked like it wasn't all he wanted to tell the other.

“I know... don't kink shame me.” Mike started to laugh again but he looked as if he had arrived at the same conclusion.

“If that's the thing that gets us caught I surely will.” Erik laughed too: “Man, if they find the dead guy, they're gonna strip search the whole region.” 

“Maybe, maybe not. They didn't for the hikers either.” 

They arrived at Mike's grandparents house only a little bit later. Michael Senior was thrilled about having his grandson over, trying to get him drunk at all costs, while Sheila complained about his eating habits nonstop. Over all their conversations loomed Linda's death and Lu refused to show her face, claiming she wasn't felling well, which prompted Mike's great-grandmother to roll her eyes, very obviously, changing the subject anytime the girl was being mentioned. 

At some point Mike found himself very drunk in the kitchen, cutting the man's ID and credit cards into pieces under the watchful eyes of his grandfather, while Erik got stuffed with homemade pie by the women. 

“So you joined then?” Michael Senior slurred his speech but his eyes were incredibly clear. 

“Not really.” Mike admitted then turned the garbage disposal on, destroying the evidence even further. 

“You've been seen?” The old man took a good swig from the jar full of ice, hard liquor and the tiniest bit of sweet tea, he carried, a soft drink in his books.

“There's been a sheriff and his deputy.” The teen muttered and drank the rest of his own concoction. 

“Ah... sheriff is good, deputy less so... hope the old dog knows he's got the wrong one.” Michael Senior grinned: “At least you're not gonna get linked to that boy you killed, now that you let your sister catch that bullet.” 

“I never wanted her to die.” Mike said and turned to his grandfather: “I really didn't.” And for the first time his tears felt real. 

“Mhh... I know. You still got some sort of a conscience. I do too.” Michael hugged him and patted his back: “... that's why you're you and not your mom. Who left you... again.” 

The silence spreading in the room after the statement lingered there for a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gory gory hallelujah :D 
> 
> I hope you're all well. I'm sorry the updates got fewer but unfortunately I do work... Anyways, thanks for the support and enjoy the last few chapters <3


	116. Chapter 116

Merely two weeks were left until their graduation day and all the ruckus had settled down. The businessman in the mountains hadn't been discovered and he hadn't even been on the news. So neither Mike nor Erik were in any way worried. All in all the news were too occupied with another tragedy to spare a few minutes to a missing man. It was a shame Mrs. Washington's car had had a malfunction, exactly when she had been ordered back to headquarters. In a follow up interview by the police, Mike remembered the day he had thrown up the donuts, what had let to their encounter with her and her tricking them into giving her their fingerprints. Most conveniently both of the teens had refrained from telling anyone, that her asking for help had been provoked by some deliberate tempering with the car beforehand. So the police was none the wiser, considering it a tragic mishap. 

After her burial, which was visited by her two daughters and her distraught husband, none of the towns residents other than her family had shown up, Mr. Washington had gone completely off the rails, demanding an inspection of the car and every of her cases. He was so much of a nuisance that the police now barred him from entering their station. Amidst all of this Susanne McNeal had not much trouble regaining Mike's and Erik's fingerprints, getting them destroyed before they found their way into any database. 

Mrs. Moore was back at the school but she didn't teach a lot anymore, occupying mostly tasks she had overtaken from Mrs. Webb, who was home sick. She still held their English class though she wasn't as demanding anymore. Everybody knew Mr. Schneider had moved back in with his first wife, after divorcing his second before she gave birth to his son, even though he tried to keep the whole thing under wraps. In the hallway of their high school Reba was so much into the gossip, she had already spat a little bit of her sandwich at Mike, apologizing for it at the moment. 

“You know he fucked her now for a year or so and she's pregnant too.” The girl kept on talking, waiting for Megan to exit the bathroom. 

Her father forced the blond to wear more modest clothes, an order she heeded exactly until she had crossed the threshold of their school, were she changed into her usual revealing outfits. Mike stood with the girls again because the footballers were in the middle of planning something for prom.

“Oh fuck. Look at them. They're back again.” Megan pointed at her breasts, which made Hannah grin and left the blond boy staring at her cleavage. 

“I approve.” He said, grinning too and shivering a little, a not so insignificant high cursing through his system. 

Erik and him had made the deal, that he could get shitfaced as much as he wanted as long as he didn't stop functioning completely and he heeded their agreement. It had been a weird talk. Lately a lot of their conversation had been weird. Not unpleasant but something was going on, neither of them understood. At the moment the blond was filled with a painful feeling of abandonment, while the other was just a few rooms away, talking to his teammates. It was a foreign concept to him, he hadn't felt something this strong, since his mom had left him, when he had been just a small child. 

“So, preggo ex, new ex with a kid... do you think he got Moore too?” Megan grinned and then quickly swallowed her words, when Mr. Schneider walked past them. 

He looked out of it and Mike was sure all of his trying to get him to sell dope was leading to nothing than him getting more and more into the stuff himself. Not that the blond would have cared under normal circumstances, but at the moment he was dependent on his income from selling, something he hadn't been for a while. 

“Fucker owes me money...” Mike grunted and Hannah shook her head. 

“No contract, no leverage.” The small girl added, watching how another group of students got together on the opposite side of the corridor: “That fuckin' bitch again.”

Ashley walked over to them, of course accompanied by her squad. She looked bad. Her skin was covered in pimples, her hair was greasy and her formerly flat belly hung over her jeans. 

“So, you do still dress like a whore, Fisher?” The look Megan earned was more than derogatory and the blond boy laid a hand on her to keep her from doing something stupid, which caught the former cheerleader's attention: “And you? Do you belong to the girls now? Are you gonna join the squad and wear tight shorts, faggot?” Ashley's goons laughed at the comment.

Mike's left eyebrow lifted and he stared over at the two boys in her entourage, locking eyes with Heather for a moment, before starting to laugh: “Wishful thinkin'. Just 'cause my ass ain't gonna fall out and look like somethin' you've found at the bottom of a fryer, Brewer.” 

The girl looked like she had been hit but the tall blond boy wasn't finished yet: “Are you gonna cry now? Are you gonna eat the melty chocolate bars you hide in between your greasy chafing folds, Fatshley?” 

Heather was walking in front of her friend, shielding her from the blond scrawny teen: “You're gonna burn in hell, Sullivan!” 

“I'm gonna be brought down there in a golden carriage to take over my promised kingdom.” He blew her a kiss and Reba, Hannah and Megan started to snicker at his comment.

The boy, that had hit him last time, tried to do so again, but realized something was off before he could even lift his fist. He felt breathing down his neck, while the other boy started to whimper, discomfort covering his face.

“Fuck off.” Erik whispered into his ear and the boys hurried away, leaving Ashley and Heather alone amidst the footballers. 

“Get your fat ass out of my sight, Brewer, disgustin'.” Kevin said loud enough for all other students to hear, earning him some laughs and the girl more abusive comments. 

“You... don't you ever dare to talk to me like that!” Ashley cried out and then ran away, tears streaming down her face. 

“Whatcha done?” Reba looked at him worried but he just shrugged. 

Mike noticed the quick glance Hannah shot her boyfriend, a calculating, measuring look he wished never to be the recipient of. It seemed the small girl was evaluating his whole being and the conclusion she reached didn't appear to be a promising one. The moment passed though and she smiled brilliantly at him, hugging and kissing him. 

“You done?” She asked, looking from one footballer to the other. 

“Kinda.” Austin shook his head and stared at Jacob, who just shrugged. 

After their history class, Mike stood in the room alone with Mr. Schneider, who looked very afraid of him, while he admitted that he hadn't managed to sell anything. The blond boy wasn't completely sober but he was in no way as drugged as he had been the last time he had met the man, so his demeanor was calmer. 

“Oh Brian, what am I gonna do?” He grinned and shook his head: “I'm gonna cut you off for the rest of the year. Don't come back to me again, askin' for more.” 

“But... my family, I need...” The man tried but Mike put a long finger on the man's mouth hushing him. 

“You failed. No more extra credit for you.” He walked towards the door, then turned around again a last time: “If you think 'bout runnin' to someone, tellin' on me, just be aware that there ain't any sane relatives of me left in this country that would stop me from doin' somethin' very stupid. By the way, congratulations on the new child.” 

Mr. Schneider stood there, his whole body shaking while he watched the boy leave the room, whistling some unnerving tune. 

The blond teenager didn't need to find something to occupy himself with, when he was dragged into the changing room, he just tried to walk by. He was pushed against the wall and kissed suddenly. The tall footballer stole his breath, caressing his face in his big hands before letting go of him and looking down on the floor. 

“What... why?” Mike asked, doing his best to push the annoying feeling down in his stomach that was crawling into his throat again, making his words come out a little hoarse. 

“I...” The redhead shrugged and tried to open the door, but the other's hand made him stop. 

“Now you gotta finish it.” 

The smaller boy stood on his toes to reach the other's face, initiating another kiss. Soon they were grinding against each other, leaning against the door so nobody would open it from the outside. Recess was nearly over but they couldn't keep their hands off each other. Mike had his arms slung around the footballer's broad neck, using the whole body to rub himself against, making his erection smear pre cum into his jeans. There was no reason for them to be doing that now. They had fucked in the morning before they'd walked to school and Mike had even sucked the other's dick before they had left the Stevenson's property. But still they were holding each other, grinding their clothed erections against the other, gasping and repressing moans. Mike creamed his pants soon, relishing in the feeling of getting smothered against the door. The taller teen followed soon, managing to quickly shove his hand into his shorts, keeping his cock from leaving a suspiciously located stain on the fabric. For a moment they stood close, breathing in each other's breath. The expression filling Erik's eyes was unusually tender and the blond nearly withered under the glance, blushing furiously. 

“Let's get back. They're gonna get suspicious again.” Mike contemplated and the redhead just shoved a flask at him.

“Brought some... alibi.” Erik told him and took a sip after the blond had done so. 

“Good thinkin'.” 

Neither of them left the room, standing close together and watching each other carefully. Mike was still pressed against the door, feeling the heat radiate off the other, making the hairs on his arms stand up. 

“Let's... uhm... let's just...” The redhead tried to leave for a moment but moved closer, betraying his intentions by initiating another kiss. 

Only when someone tried to get in, turning the handle, the boys broke away from each other, Mike a little panicked about their flushed state. 

“Hide in the showers.” Erik mumbled and waited until the blond had moved, before he stepped to the side into the darkness, so the door could open. 

A small form moved inside, sweating and panting, walking straight to a locker, kneeling in front of it to tamper with the slat beneath it, prying it away from the wall. The boy shoved a weirdly shaped package inside, causing a metallic sound when the thing he hid there touched another something already in there. Then the small boy took an inhaler out of his pocket, breathing some pumps deep into his lungs, before reinstalling the plate, moving quickly out of the room. 

Mike had snuck back into the room, watching Erik remove the same piece of molding, Cliff had handled before. He opened the cavity and tried to reach inside but stalled. 

“What if it's a knife again? Don't wanna put fingerprints all over it.” The redhead said, looking over to the scrawny teen, who had just started to search his pockets for something to grab it. 

“Fuck it, let's just take a look.” Mike bowed down too and lit the space with the flashlight of his phone. 

They did see some weirdly shaped packages and recognized the newest. It seemed to be some sort of firework, even though Mike hadn't seen the kind before. 

“Hmm... maybe they're plantin' a bomb?” Erik grinned and then they started laughing because of the absurdity, putting the plate back in front of the cavity. 

They drank the rest of the flask down, to justify their long absence, before getting over to the cafeteria, where their friends sat around the usual table. Mike missed Ty a little bit, her snarky remarks and her quick wits were lacking in the mostly dull conversations. Reba and Nick were way too lovey-dovey for his taste, Jacob, Austin and Kevin talked too much about football, Megan and Hannah were way too girly, or at least wanted to seem like it, to have a somewhat interesting talk with and Erik was mostly silent sometimes adding to the sports talk. 

“Ugh, go away creep.”

The sentence wafted over to his ears, making the blond turn his head in hope to find something interesting. He saw Jocelyn shaking her head, trying to regain her hand, which Cliff held in his. Mike stood up and walked over. 

“Fuck off, Cliff.” He said and the small boy shuddered a little, then hurried away. 

“I don't need your chivalry...” Jocelyn said, staggering away, a little blush covering her face.

Without much thinking Mike said: “You wanna sit with us?”

The usually quiet girl looked over at their table, seemingly not comfortable with the implication of getting invited to the cool bullies, then she caught a withering stare from Heather which she answered in kind, before nodding and walking over with the blond. All of the teens welcomed Jocelyn, only Erik seemed unhappy with her appearance, but had at least the sense to nod a greeting. 

“What did the nerd want from you?” Megan asked and saw the embarrassment spreading on her face: “Oh... sorry... if you don't wanna talk 'bout it.”

“No, it's alright. He asked if I wanna go to prom with him... and no way. I'd rather go alone.” She pouted a little and took a cookie Austin offered her: “Thanks.”

“You wanna go with Mike?” Hannah asked nonchalantly, grinning when Jocelyn blushed a little. 

“Ain't he gonna go with Ty?” She asked as a reply.

“She vanished.” Reba shrugged: “So, do you wanna go with Mike?”

Jocelyn turned to the boy next to her and then started laughing: “You know what, no. I always had some kinda crush on you, but... you know... you're way too much trouble Sullivan. And you're kinda gross.” She scrunched her nose a little, after imitating smelling him. 

The scrawny blond boy very clearly felt the sticky semen in his jeans, while he played with his unwashed hair, starting to laugh: “You're probably right. But, maybe you wanna go with Austin? I don't think he's got a date.”

The boy with the dark hair was suddenly blushing furiously, when the girl shot him a measuring look before she cogged her head a little: “Why not, I mean, if you wanna go with me Austin.”

“Me... I... yes! Yeah!” He smiled brightly, which made Megan and Jacob roll their eyes.

Meanwhile Erik visibly relaxed, now completely okay with their newest addition. 

“So now that that's done, who are you gonna take to prom Mike?” Reba lifted her eyebrow. 

“Mary Jo, Jim, Jack and Johnny.” He gave her his middle finger and Hannah, who sat next to him, grabbed his arm. 

“Is that a new one? What is it?” She looked at the tattoo and Jocelyn started to laugh at it. 

“You're too much Sullivan, really... Lucifer?” The comment earned her a brilliant smile from the blond. 

“He's the light of the world... now, why am I suddenly at the center of attention and not the creep, that tried to pressure you into goin' to the ball with him.” 

Erik grunted something, that sounded a lot like revenge and glee filled Kevin's face. Jacob shrugged and was already trying to stand up. 

“No... not again... you're gonna get into trouble for bullying the nerds.” Hannah said, shaking her head but there was no real conviction to her tone. 

“Yeah, but not much 's gonna come of it now... ” Erik growled, stood up and nodded towards the door, where he had spotted Cliff and Lucas leaving a few minutes ago. 

Kevin, Nick and Jacob were following immediately and Mike got up too: “Sorry girls, but I must heed my callin'. Austin?”

“I'm good... I don't wanna do that to be honest...” He answered, his bad conscience showing all over his face, for even having helped them in the past.

The scrawny blond teen shrugged and got up, following the four footballer's, into the hallway, overhearing Megan's comments about them being idiots. 

The hallway was empty but he had an inkling on where to go, so he moved over to the toilet, opened the door and snuck inside. It wasn't at all what he had expected, when he appeared on the scene, not only were the four footballer's seemingly not needed to get back at the nerds but in a weird turn of events he found himself on the same side with Ashley's goons. The two boys had taped Cliff to the wall, something Mike had always imagined being possible, but seeing it in real life made it way funnier, so he was starting to laugh. Making the whole scene even more amusing, was the fact, that Lucas was lying at the other boy's feet, in a puddle of some sort of liquid, arms clued tightly to the body with the same tape, that held Cliff on the wall. His legs were wrapped in tape and his mouth was taped shut as well. 

The blond could read in Erik's face, that he wasn't happy at all, being robbed of the pleasure to torture the two nerds, so it was only fitting, he held one of Ashley's goons in a police grip, in which the boy struggled a little. Kevin had pushed the other boy into one of the stalls, where he sat on the toilet, shivering under his and Jacob's stares, while they debated what to do. 

“Mike, whatcha wanna do with them? Kevin's for a good old fashioned toilet dive.” Nick pointed first at the one in Erik's arms and then at the smaller one sitting on the toilet. 

“Hmm... what did the nerds do, that made the holy shitheads angry?” He asked, moving over to the stall, trying to catch his breath from laughing too hard. 

“The fatty asked if Heather wants to go to prom with him... and he wouldn't leave her.” The boy in the stall said, shoving his glasses up his nose. 

“... oh.” Was all Mike had to answer, when he looked around the stall at the shivering form of Lucas on the floor, he watched him writhe a little in his bound state, then walked over and crouched next to him: “I thought, I made myself clear... do you wanna have a repeat demonstration?” 

As much as he was able the boy on the floor shook his head. 

“Good.” The blond teen got back to his feet, moved one step away from the boy on the ground and then kicked him into his groin with a force that made all of the other boys cringe. 

A quick smile crossed Erik's face and Mike shot him a look to check if he wasn't in a difficult mood, but he seemed more amused than enraged now. 

“You two spoiled our fun, so we gonna have fun with you.” The blond grinned, walked over to the boy, the redhead held firmly, and punched him in the stomach.

When the boy bend over trying to regain his breath, Mike shoved something into his mouth. It seemed like it was a small piece of paper, but it was gone before any of them could really determine what it was. He moved away from him and watched how the boy's face slowly lost color. 

“What was that... Sullivan... you fuckin' piece of shit.” The boy's body started to tremble and Erik let go of him, watching him fall down to the grimy floor of the toilet.

“Somethin' to distract you.” Mike grinned and moved over to the other boy, who had clamped his mouth shut.

“Oootis, say ah.” Kevin snickered, when the taller blond moved past him and now towered the chubby boy on the toilet seat. 

“You're so fuckin' annoyin' with your moral shit... you gonna take this day to reflect on your behavior and the universe itself.” The tall scrawny boy tried to get the chubby one to open his mouth, but it wasn't easy. 

Jacob tipped on Mike's shoulder, bowing like he had to introduce himself to some royalty: “Good Sir, lemme lend you a hand.” 

The tanned footballer grabbed the boy's nose and pressed it shut, smiling, when his victim started to struggle. Nick laughed from behind them and Kevin stepped a little more into the cramped stall. 

“Open up, dipshit.” The quarterback said and kicked the boy against the shin. 

It took some time until Otis opened his mouth and Mike practically threw the little piece of paper inside. 

“Now, you're gonna listen to me. Y'ain't gonna tell shit, 'cause if you do, you gonna end up like the two fags you taped.”

“I'm gonna tell Buchanan, you're dealin' drugs.” Otis spat, trying to get rid of the thing, but it had already dissolved. 

“Yeah and I'm gonna tell him you took drugs in school and tortured your classmates.” Kevin grinned: “Who do you think they're gonna believe? You or the whole fuckin' team?”

The boy went silent and Mike could see him space out, shivering, while watching the tiled floor. A grin spread on his face, when he just pushed the boy from the toilet seat. He immediately started to curl in on himself, shivering and whispering about the floor coming closer. 

“Shit... Sullivan, what did you give them?” Jacob laughed, looking out of the stall and over to the spot where Erik had dropped the other boy. 

A loud ripping sound made the boys turn around, watching how the tape peeled off and freed Cliff from the wall. The redhead was the fastest, getting the boy before he fell down onto his friend and into the puddle, all of them were sure was piss. 

“Open the window.” Erik grunted and Nick grinned, opening it, watching how he threw the bound up boy outside without any visible effort. 

They left the toilet laughing and high-fiving each other, only Nick wrinkled his nose, when he smelled Erik's breath: “Man... you and Mike were drinkin' before? You fuckin' smell like cheap booze.” 

“Cheap booze... that brings me to something. Friday. Party at my place.” Kevin grinned and the other teens nodded their approval.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooray! Another one. This time back to good old fashioned high school drama :D
> 
> Thank you for still putting up with me and my story. I'm grateful for every form of support <3


	117. Chapter 117

Mike left the school early, not in the mood to keep watching the girls' last cheerleading practice or the boys' last training session. He was surprised to see an older pick-up standing in front of the building, a tall blond man leaning against it, apparently chain smoking, going by the amount of cigarette butts lying at his feet. The sun was shining mercilessly and Mike hurried over to his uncle. 

“Hi, why're you here?” The blond looked confused but his uncle just grinned ominously. 

“Hop inside.” He gestured at his truck and Mike did so. 

They drove for a while before choosing a small private road leading up into the mountains, Mike hadn't been there for a while but he could remember that there was another cabin close to the top of that mountain. 

“How's Ty?” 

“She's great. A fuckin' strong lady you found there.” Glenn said but then looked sad: “I... she reminds me of Linda... but she's way more...” His voice broke off and Mike looked out of the window.

“Yeah... it's fuckin' shit.” The blond sighed, thinking of the similar conversation he had had with Al.

They reached the top and Glenn jumped out of the car. The two blond men stood there smoking, studying the abandoned looking hut. It would have been an eerie scene if it wasn't that sunny and scalding hot, also the man sitting on a camping chair in the shade next to the old structure with a picnic table and an old metal suitcase on top of it, changed the atmosphere quite a bit as well. 

“Hi Mike.” A brilliant smile was spreading over the older man's face. 

“C.C.” The teen nodded and walked over, accepting a cold beer the man somehow conjured into his hand. 

Glenn was only given a nod he returned equally as briefly, before stripping off his shirt and laying down on the grass covering the little clearing, starting to smoke something, that didn't smell like a cigarette at all. 

“Now, sit down.” C.C. patted the chair next to him and opened the suitcase, revealing an old satellite phone: “Your mom's dyin' to talk to you.” 

“She coulda said somethin' in advance... she's always a little late with her explainin'.” Mike sighed but took the handset. 

A few moments later his mom's voice was answering, starting with her usual platitudes before explaining that she wouldn't return to the states for a while. Even with Agent Washington out of the picture the investigation was ongoing and her returning would make things harder for Mike but her and Bob had taken precautions. He would be able to go to school as planned, thanks to the trust and after graduation the remaining money would be his. The trailer was in his name now, the spot it was standing on too. Other than that she did talk about the lovely climate she was in now and how she missed him, then she handed the phone over to his dad. 

“Hi Mike.” 

“Dad...”

“You talked to Al?”

“Yeah.”

“Good.”

“After the call, you're gonna go to the shed and open the hatch. C.C.'s got the key. You can do what you want with it, but it's yours for the time being. I ain't gonna stay here forever but your mom got me involved in her shit, so first I gotta clear my name.” Silence was spreading: “Take care Mike and don't get into too much shit. Is Glenn there?” 

“Yeah.”

“Can you pass him the phone.”

“Yeah.” 

“Bye Michael.”

“Bye, dad.” 

The talk left a hollow feeling in Mike's guts, it felt more like abandonment than Linda's burial had felt to him and he didn't know what to do now, with both his parents out of the picture. Even though he had been mostly on his own the last few years, he had at least always been sure his dad was only a phone call and a long drive away. His feelings must have shown on his face, because C.C. suddenly had a hand on his shoulder, patting it a few times. 

“Come on. Let them talk alone.” He got up and let Mike over to the shed: “I guess your dad told you.” 

The man pushed another beer into Mike's hand and the boy nodded. They entered the shed. It was sparsely furnished, a cot, a table, two stools, an old cast iron stove and a huge old wooden chest. C.C. walked over to the chest and opened it, he hauled the cooking supplies and old blankets out of it before using a small key to open something inside. Mike was astonished, he hadn't known there was a secret cellar underneath the shed, he remembered spending time with his grandparents on this mountain, when his grandad was still more involved in the moonshining business. 

“Thanks to Michael Sullivan Senior, we've got this nifty little hideout.” C.C. smiled and then handed Mike a flashlight: “You can go alone.”

The boy stepped into the chest and suddenly stood on a ladder, leading underneath the cabin. He followed the steps down longer than he anticipated, the darkness around him was pleasantly cool in comparison to the hot weather outside and the stuffy heat of the cabin above. Slowly his eyes got used to the dark and he could make out some parts of the room in the sparse light shining in from above. He turned on the flashlight and saw the extend of the cellar. It was much larger than the upstairs cabin and surprisingly deep underground. The walls were lined with huge shelves, completely filled with all of the boxes and suitcases that had been in the trailer once. 

Mike opened one of them and came face to face with a disassembled assault rifle. Another one was completely filled with cocaine. He opened one after the other, finding more drugs, weapons and even explosives. Some of the suitcases were full of other materials though and he recognized a bottle of fluid, looking like the one his uncle had used to get rid of Mr. Lee's bloodstains. In a few plastic bags were bundles of money and the blond guessed it wasn't consecutively numbered. The last thing he noticed was an old leather bound black book. He opened it to find some pages were missing, the others were filled with names, some of them crossed off, a few had a heart behind them. On one of the newer pages was the name “Halfpint” with new symbols scribbled behind it, a clover and something that looked a little like the bluetooth icon. Mike put the book back, where he had found it and got back to the ladder, climbing up into the heat of the tiny cabin again. 

When he entered the room above, he was greeted, not only by C.C. and Glenn but also by Al, who stood there, looking a little annoyed. C.C. handed Mike the key on a silver chain and the boy closed the latch inside the chest again, before moving all of the household items back inside. 

“So... dad did kill people for the mafia? He didn't just drive drugs around, did he?” Mike sat down on top of the chest, playing with a strand of dirty hair, that had come loose from the knot he had them in.

“It's not the mafia, not really.” Al shrugged: “But the rest is true. I brought your bodyguard. He suddenly stood in front of my trailer, when he couldn't find you in school anymore.”

The blond boy got up and walked outside, where Erik stood next to Al's car, looking ready to strangle all of them. Only Mike's appearance made him loose the foul mood and he relaxed a little. 

“Coulda said somethin'.” He grunted, not moving at all, weary of the eyes watching them. 

“Yeah... didn't know myself.” Mike felt a little embarrassed, on the one hand he was incredibly pleased with Erik coming to his rescue on the other he felt a little like the damsel in distress. 

“So, now that that's clear... I'm gonna drive back to the park.” Al said, watching the others: “You gotta vanish Glenn. There ain't no need stickin' 'round.”

“Gonna stay a bit with my nephew.” The tall blond shrugged: “Before I drive back to Oregon.” 

“It's just a matter of time til the cops start lookin' for you.” The man with the dark hair tried again but Glenn didn't really react. “Fine... but don't get yourself into any more shit.” 

They sat next to the cabin, C.C. had brought a small barbecue and grilled some sausages and meat. Mike was holding still, while his uncle put the raven under the skulls. The majestic bird was sitting in front of the faint letters of the poem, building an abstract background to it. Erik had calmed down a little and watched how the ink was pierced into the skin. The blond was dizzy, when his uncle finished, drinking the coffee C.C. handed over to him. 

“You know... it's my fault your dad started that shit.” C.C. sighed and looked down. 

“No, it's mine...” Glenn said, looking at his own tattooed hands: “I made him take over from me, after I was arrested.”

“Yeah, but without me, you'd never met Al...” 

“You sold weed to minors, it was more or less a charitable act.” The older blond laughed: “I know you don't like me much, so you can just blame me for makin' Bobby join the ranks.” 

“I don't...”

“Oh, come on Cillian... you hated me for bein' able to stomach a kill as quickly as I did then...”

Erik looked curiously from one man to the other but didn't say anything, Mike leaned his head against his shoulder, still a little out of it. 

“Maybe you're right.” The man put the sausages in buns and handed them over to the boys: “If you don't wanna eat it I'm gonna force feed you, Mike.” 

They ate mostly in silence and C.C. praised Erik for the amount of meat he could devour, while he scolded Mike for only eating half his portion. 

“I feel sick already, no need to make it worse...” The boy explained, looking disgusted at the sausages oozing fat onto the white bun. “There probably ain't enough money for all of college, but I can lend you at least a good bit.” 

“Huh?” Erik turned towards him: “How?”

“I inherited some shit.”

“Okay, yeah.” A smile spread all over the redhead's face and he pulled the blond close, kissing him, before remembering the other men watching and letting go of him suddenly. 

“Oh come on boys.” C.C. smiled: “No harm done here.”

A few hours later C.C. drove the teens back to the farm, where Donna scolded them for not calling, before sending them off to work some minor chores. At the moment they were feeding the cows again, Mike more occupied with petting them and keeping his freshly tattooed arm still. 

“I like it.” Erik stood behind him suddenly, hugging him closely and kissing his neck.

“Well thanks.” Mike had to grin at the erection pressing against him: “You wanna fuck me in front of the girls?” He pointed at the cows. 

The redhead maneuvered him over to a large pile of hay and pushed him into it, while stripping his shirt off. Mike couldn't keep his eyes off the muscular body, only watching them work made his blood rush south and he felt his own cock rising. Quickly he stripped his own clothes off, freeing his cock from the jeans and saw the remains of their actions in school sticking to him. 

“Shit... totally forgot that.” Mike mumbled, but Erik didn't care, kneeling in front of him, kissing the insides of his legs. 

“Fuck... I... me too.” The redhead laughed when he moved his hand down his shorts, pumping his own cock a few times. 

The blond sucked two of his own fingers into his mouth and, after covering them deliberately in spit he snuck them down between his cheeks fingering his hole, while moving the leg, the other wasn't leaving hickeys all over, closer to his chest. Erik watched him opening himself up, whilst stroking his cock. Sometime in between he had gotten rid of the rest of his clothes, his huge body looming over the blond. When he could see the fingers glide in with more ease, he spat into his hands slicking his own cock up as well as possible and moved closer, bending Mike's leg even further back and then entered him. 

It wasn't a smooth slide at first. The blond's fingers were much smaller than his dick but Mike didn't complain, instead moaned a little, when the head finally had slipped inside. He tried to scoot further down, but Erik retracted his length and added more spit. Then he moved forward again and it slid only little further. 

“Come on... I can take it.” 

“You gonna limp again.” 

“Don't care.” 

“But the others gonna...”

“I don't care.” 

Mike used his legs and pressed the other inside, making both of them inhale sharply at the sudden stretch. It took a while for the redhead to start moving, but he quickly increased the pace, showing some of the desperation they had both felt that morning, when they hadn't been able to keep away from each other. Mike did his best to match the speed by moving his pelvis. He saw his cock smearing pre cum on the other's impressive abs and the picture made him even more desperate. A wanton moan escaped his mouth and it felt degrading and right at the same time. 

“You're always blushing when you do that.” Erik whispered into his ear, licking along the shell before softly kissing his lips. 

Mike had no chance to answer through the kiss and was angry at himself for blushing and moaning even more, when the other suddenly shoved his cock deliberately deep inside pulling it out slowly, only to bottom out at the next thrust. The blond felt the balls hitting his ass with every deep shove, that made his prostate send shivers all over his body. He snuck his hand between them and started to stroke his dick fast and hard, spreading his pre cum over it, squeezing the head with every stroke, feeling his orgasm sneak up on him.

Erik felt the blond tighten inside and knew he was gonna shoot his load soon, so he increased the pace. He watched his cock getting swallowed by the other's tight ass and saw the shivers it send over the body. With one hand he pulled the body underneath him closer, fucking inside him as hard as he could, with the other he caressed the smooth skin, pinching a nipple then and again, brushing along the side of the other's pale neck in between. 

It didn't take long and Mike came between them, covering himself and the redhead with spurts of his seed. He could feel the other release inside him at the same time and clamped his muscles to keep as much of him inside as possible. His own moans only reached his ears, when the bliss of his orgasm let up and allowed him think a little more clearly. He felt ashamed again, that it was so easy for him to feel pleasure from getting fucked. 

“You're so fuckin' pretty. Shit.” Erik kissed him, pressing Mike into the hay, letting his own huge sweaty body burry the other. 

“... stop that... I already feel like a bitch for wantin' to get fucked all the time.” The blond was still blushing, but when the other tried to move out of him, he slung his tired legs around him again, keeping him in place. 

“... yeah, that's so fuckin' gay but I like it.” Erik kissed the other, trying to get him to stop thinking about it. 

“'course you like it. You're not the one moaning like a girl...” Mike buried his face in his hands: “Shit... I always thought I don't care 'bout shit like that.” 

“But you do? Me too... I don't want anyone to know what we're doin' if they don't need to.” The redhead sighed, letting the blond hug him close. 

“We're fucked up...” 

“'cause we can't admit we're fuckin' homos? Or 'cause we both get off on killin' people?” Erik started to laugh and then went quiet, when he felt the other's cock twitch a little between them. 

“Yeah... that too.” Mike grinned: “Can you just fuck me again?”

“... yeah.” The redhead whispered, before kissing the other sweetly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To me they still are colossal idiots :D 
> 
> But hello there. It's getting closer to the end with every chapter. Still, thank you for every form of support. You're the best. <3


	118. Chapter 118

It was a close call, when Jake opened the door to the toilet, which Mike had been pressed against just minutes ago, receiving a blowjob from the redhead, that had left his legs so weak he was now leaning against the sink, sharing a blunt with the tall footballer. 

“There you are. They just brought the cake we ordered. The kids are all goin' crazy.” The tan boy grinned and walked over to the urinal to relieve himself, while the other boys kept on smoking in silence. 

After washing his hands Jacob took a few drags as well, then opened the window, to clear the air. All three of them got out of the small room, walking back to the inside of the church, where the large cake, the teens had ordered, got cut by Ashley. She had been surprisingly civil, when they had discussed the idea of ordering cake as a goodbye from the kids. Mike noticed how her body was still growing, even showing under the wide flowing dress she wore that day. Lucas had been absent and the blond figured, he wouldn't risk coming anywhere near him or the footballers in the near future. The weird rumor of Ashley's goons tripping in school had spread around and the students moral committee had now a very different reputation. 

One of the unruly boys tried to get a bit of frosting but Erik's hand quickly snapped his wrist before he could do so. The priest thanked the teens and said grace. Mike mumbled some of the words he knew and then the cake was served. He took a small piece, standing next to Shirley, who told him excitedly about the days she was going to spend swimming and biking. When the girl had finished her piece of cake, he handed her his and walked over to the footballers. 

“When's the party gonna start?” He asked and Jacob just mumbled something about Kevin's parents driving off at six.

Ashley's eyes darted towards them, giving them somewhat of a stink-eye before she started to eat another piece of cake. 

“She really lost control.” Jacob shook his head. 

“...yeah.” Erik's blank stare rested on her and Mike could see him, thinking about the way her insides would look like strewn about the room. 

“Man, you look fuckin' scary like that. Whatcha thinkin' 'bout?” The tan blond asked, putting his plate down, after losing his appetite from watching the girl stuff her face. 

Suddenly the priest walked over to them, looking a little nervous. He straightened his shirt, before starting to talk. 

“Uhm... do you wanna follow me, there... something's on the news.” He said and pointed over to a little room at the end of the large one they used to entertain the kids in. 

The boys walked behind him, Mike was sure it was something about his parents or drugs and didn't know how to react. Jacob seemed only curious, no stress showing on his face but Erik's face had now completely lost its expression, only his hands betraying his nervousness. When they entered the outside of a courthouse was shown on the tv on the opposite wall. The reporter in front of it looked stern but relieved, talking to the hosts in the studio. 

“... so it's now official. Magnus Stevenson is getting a life sentence as well as some of the other people involved in the stand off. It must be a relieve. A part of the long sentence is obviously due to the statement of his son, who had been severely mistreated by him and others in the family.” 

“Is there any sign of the missing Stevenson?” 

“No, one Fynn Stevenson, another son of Magnus, has still not been found by the authorities. He probably escaped, when the racist network of Mr. Stevenson's attorney was discovered and dragged into the open.” 

“Anything else, there is to add?” 

“Unfortunately yes. During the process Mr. Stevenson became entangled in his own web of lies and now had to admit he had killed his oldest son, for not wanting to follow his orders anymore. He... he run his harvester over the boy.”

The woman in the studio looked fittingly shocked and Mike felt the tall boy next to him shiver. Carefully, so no one would notice, he moved in closer to steady him a little. Jacob had no qualms about touching his teammate openly and put a hand on his shoulder for comfort. 

“Shit man... but now the fucker's gonna be behind bars for the rest of his motherfuckin' life.” The tanned boy spat and the priest didn't really had it in him to scold the use of expletives in this particular situation. 

“Do you wanna go home, Erik?” The young man asked, turning towards the boys. 

Erik shook his head and sighed, relief and sadness in equal parts on his face: “No, just... I wanna have more cake, if that's alright Sir?”

“Of course.” The priest smiled, looking a little relieved and patted the huge boy's shoulder: “You deserve all the cake you want.”

Outside of church Jacob said his goodbye, talking about a date he was picking up and left towards the bus stop. 

“You gonna pick up Megan? I'm bringing the booze?” Mike asked but Erik shook his head. 

“Gonna come with you. He's gettin' his cousin already.” The redhead sighed, still shaken by the developments. 

“You dumped her?” Mike asked, walking past the children towards the parking lot. 

“She dumped me.” Erik shrugged and sighed: “I... I didn't really wanna fuck her anymore.”

The blond nodded and felt happy despite himself, the treacherous feeling jumping up into his throat again. All his concentration was needed not to let a somewhat embarrassing sound out but a weird mangled cough broke free nonetheless. Then they saw a man leaning against Mike's car. 

“Mr. Washington, Sir.” Erik greeted the former police man, Mike followed his example but left the honorific out.

“I wanted to see you two in the flesh again. The restraining order is gone.” The man grinned and looked over at them: “What? Did you really think you're off the hook? You've got so much shit goin' on, I don't even know where to start.”

“Do you still think we killed Deacon?” Mike asked, all pretense of civility gone. 

“Maybe, that one's gonna be hard to prove. But it was hella convenient your cousin got arrested with the murder weapon in Josh's case. And don't get me started on the... April's accident.” The man looked lost for a moment before he found his voice again: “There's someone who told me you've been seen runnin' around outside of school, only minutes before poor Mister Henderson went up in flames. You're so done. All of your fuckin' drug dealin' is gonna cost you, Sullivan. And on top of that, you two are fuckin' disgustin' faggots.” 

“Excuse me, Sir, but what are you doing here?” The young priest was suddenly standing behind the boys, looking very shocked: “I'm gonna call the police if you don't stop harassing them.”

“They can take it. They're fuckin' criminals and fuckin' gay on top of that.” Mr. Washington held up a picture of Erik kissing Mike on Stevenson property. 

“I don't think your anger is helping you cope with your grief, Sir.” The priest started again, but had his phone in his hand already calling the police. 

In no time Mr. Washington was in his car and sped off. 

“I'm sorry boys. I... he hurts. You know? He even lost his house and the motel didn't want him there anymore.” The man told them and then waved his goodbye, not commenting once on any of the claims the former cop had made. 

“Weird... I never thought I'm gonna be saved by a priest...” Mike laughed and then sighed: “So back to square one with him?”

“Should've gotten rid of him...” The redhead muttered: “Let's go to the trailer park and get your shit. He won't let himself get caught there or on our land.”

With the car full off booze and drugs the two boys turned on the driveway in front of the Wright's McMansion. Mike had nearly forgotten how completely out of proportion the house was, but he was reminded of the fateful winter night, when he saw the white columns in front of it. He was limping a little again, the two of them had gone for a few ill prepared fucks in the trailer. Erik had taken his time to shower afterwards, while Mike had only washed himself after being forced to do so by the other. He didn't like washing the redheads smell off nearly as little as the other did, but admitting that in front of him was out of the question.

Hannah immediately greeted them, when they entered, she wore a Bikini with a mostly see through cover-up. She hugged Erik and snuck a good feel of Mike's groin, while hugging him too. 

“You know Washington's been here again. He's got out of that restraining order...” Hannah shook her head: “Good thing Reba's cousin was on his heels and made him leave.”

“Yeah, he waited for us after the church thing.” Mike said, while Erik hauled their goodies towards the back of the house, stripping his clothes off simultaneously, until he only wore his shorts. 

Hannah waited for the redhead to leave, then dragged Mike into a small guest bathroom. Dropping onto her knees in front of him and starting to mouth at his cock. While she sucked him off, Mike spaced out and thought about the possibility of Washington following them around for the rest of their lives. Something had to be done about him. He shot his load down Hannah's throat, completely oblivious to it being her. 

“You taught me well back then.” She grinned and he nodded, handing her some more of her pills. “Thanks but I've got a real prescription now. You could wash sometimes...” 

The girl got up, gargled with a bit of mouthwash and then left for the garden. Mike walked through the empty house, following his punk instincts he emptied his bladder in one of the huge planters inside one of the rooms on the way, watering a palm tree. Relieved he strolled outside, where Nick was busy making barbecue, already drunk, while Reba was mixing cocktails for the girls. Megan had to be very drunk already, tanning herself topless on one of the sun chairs. 

“Where's Austin?” Mike asked and Hannah, who handed him a cocktail started to grin. 

“He's on a date.” The small blonde said, drinking her own cocktail and letting Kevin kiss her on the top of her head. 

“A date? With... oh, Jocelyn?” Mike asked, his face showing his disgust about the sweet beverage, which made Reba laugh, trading it for a whisky sour, he took without showing any gratitude, muttering about it all the same. 

“Yeah.” Nick answered. 

Megan suddenly started to scream and all of them turned around. Jacob and Erik had dropped a bucket of water over her and it had apparently been cold, because her nipples had hardened significantly. 

“Is she really goin' to the ball with her cousin?” Reba asked and Mike shrugged. 

“Seems like it.” He knocked down his drink: “Incest, it's a game for the whole family.”

“It's not like they're first cousins or anythin'.” Nick chimed in: “Ribs are done.” 

Mike's eating habits were questioned during the whole evening, especially when the girls saw him with his shirt off. Luckily his new tattoo was a good distraction. 

“If your left arm is completely covered, are you gonna stop?” Jacob asked, while tearing the meat off a bone with his teeth. 

“Don't know yet.” Mike answered truthfully, but he thought about the tattoos on his fingers he had always wanted. 

“As long as you don't tattoo your face and neck...” Hannah shrugged, eating mostly salad herself, after scolding Mike for doing exactly the same. 

Nick was swaying a lot, when he put the next load of meat on the table, sitting down and opening another beer. His teammates tried to persuade him to slow down but he just grinned, knocking the can back and grabbing another one. 

After the feast they were tired and happy, passing weed around and smoking the stuff from Mike's stash. The scrawny teen had brought some of C.C.'s baked goods too and especially Erik had eaten a lot of them. Against all her promises of never letting him back into her panties, Megan was sitting on his lap, grinding her hips against him. The redhead didn't look too excited but Mike could see his cock harden under her nonetheless. She had still not put a top on, even though the sun was slowly sinking on the horizon. 

“You're a fuckin' slut, Meg.” Reba laughed, drinking her cocktail. 

“Thought you dumped him?” Hannah grinned, her speech already slurred from intoxication. 

Mike tried not to get jealous, since he had let the other cheerleader blow him before, he had absolutely no right and he felt like a hypocrite. The redhead grinned, when Megan leaned over to her blond cousin and started to kiss him, massaging his crotch. 

“Oh shit. She's goin' for Ty's crown.” Kevin clicked his tongue and Nick had to laugh out loud at his reaction. 

“You watch too much tv with Hannah.” The curly haired footballer said and lit a joint. 

“If Mike wanna join I'm overtakin' her.” Megan grinned a little too lopsided, showing how far gone she herself was. 

The blond laughed about her comment and shook his head: “You're gonna regret that. Remember what Jocelyn said, I'm too much trouble and kinda gross.”

“I don't give a shit.” The tall blonde smiled, pumping Jacob's dick through his jeans.

“Good lord... go get a room. Or move towards the back of the garden.” Kevin said and tried to turn his head away, but betraying his words with the obvious spark in his eyes.

“You wanna join?” Megan asked, grinning from ear to ear. 

“Fuck off, Fisher!” Kevin gave her the finger, when she was suddenly lifted up and Erik carried her over to a gazebo at the end of the garden, Jacob following on his heels. 

“Y'ain't gonna go with 'em?” Nick asked in a nearly inarticulate voice, watching Mike, who stayed in his place. 

“Nah, I've done that shit with Ty already and I ain't too keen on sloppy seconds.” 

“Do you think she's gonna let them use her pussy?” Hannah suddenly blurted out, before laughing at her own words. 

“Gonna be a tight squeeze otherwise.” Reba started laughing. 

“Oh... but she's got another hole.” Mike grinned, making a blowjob gesture that had Nick and Kevin laugh out loud.

“This thing only shows we got a severe girl shortage.” Nick shook his head: “One of us gotta get used to dick.” 

“You volunteering?” Kevin started laughing at the blush spreading over the very drunk footballer's face.

“No, ain't. I've got a girlfriend. You can get your ass fucked pretty boy.” Nick countered, touching Reba's leg for good measure, who rolled her eyes but let him do so. 

“Mike's the one without a girl.” She pointed out: “And maybe Jake and Erik.”

“Mike and Erik are practically living together. And they've been prom king and queen, so how about them?” Kevin asked, shooting Mike a shit-eating grin. 

“How many times are you gonna talk shit 'bout that?” Mike gave the other the finger and got up: “Imma go fuck Megan, if all I get here is talk 'bout me bein' gay.” 

“That disproves nuthin'. You're gonna see dicks and that's kinda gay too.” Kevin shouted laughing. 

Megan looked bad. There was no other way of putting it. She clearly had lost control of her bladder which hadn't stopped Jacob in the least, who was still fucking her pussy. So she probably hadn't been a virgin before, Mike determined. Her asshole was gaping, smearing cum on the boy she wasn't facing, while she sucked Erik's cock, that didn't seem to get hard again. Even in it's flaccid state it was pretty big and Jacob continuously commented on that fact. 

“Shit...” Mike looked down on them, lighting a blunt, while he took his cock out starting to jerk it a little. 

“Yeah, she's done.” Jacob commented and then cursed, when he shot his load into her: “Your turn. Stevenson's already done his damage.” Completely unnecessary the tan boy shoved two fingers into her cum stained asshole. 

Jacob took the blunt from the scrawny teen's hands and watched him get into position. Mike chose her pussy but fingered her ass at the same time, watching her writhe underneath him. 

“Come on, stroke your clit, Megan.” He whispered into her ear and she complied, suddenly starting to fuck herself back onto the blond and his fingers. 

Slowly Erik's cock stiffened again and soon the girl was just stupidly drooling, while he fucked her face. Jacob sat next to the other footballer on a bench, lazily stroking his own cock again. A few moments passed and Mike could see that the redhead was nearing his orgasm. He manhandled her off his cock, stroked himself a few times and spurted his cum over her face and into her hair. Mike could feel her shudder at the humiliation but her own orgasm made her forget the situation for a moment, while she added to the puddle on the ground. Jacob pulled her closer to his groin, shoving his own dick into her filthy face and she closed her lips around him. Mike finished inside her and then watched her two holes gaping. 

“Anyone wanna fuck her down there again?” He took his cock out, cleaning it with his hand and smearing the gunk on her back.

“Yeah.” Jacob still looked out of it, moved her face off his dick and traded places with Mike. 

Erik was busy smoking the blunt and jerking himself again. At one point Mike saw that the footballer was only watching his cock going in and out of her mouth, which made him grin. Jacob suddenly took his cock out of her saying something like sorry and shot his load onto her before starting to piss out all the beer, he had drunk before. The hot stream made Megan whine with disgust but Mike kept her head still, fucking into the mouth with no regard for her. He pulled out before he came and added his load to Erik's, who just had started leaking pre cum again. Jacob, empty and tired sat down on a chair, keeping his shorts around his ankles. Lazily his hand stroked his limp dick. Mike pushed the filthy looking girl over to the redhead, who grabbed a handful of her long blond hair to turn her face up. There was no light in her eyes left, but her tongue lolled stupidly out of her mouth. Erik jerked himself a few times and let another load of cum splatter over her, before letting go of her hair. She sunk in on herself. 

“Come on. Piss on her too.” Jacob said, looking tired but his cock stirred again in his hands: “I've always liked that. Man... even pissing on the nerds made me fuckin' hard.” 

Mike and Erik heeded his advice and noisily emptied their bladders all over the blond cheerleader lying on the ground. This time she didn't even whimper, only lying in their combined puddles, breathing heavily. When they had finished, Jacob shot his load on her wet back, giving her a last smack on her ass and left with the other boys. They had enough sense to use the pool shower before returning to the table at the other end of the garden. 

“Now? How was it?” Kevin asked a sparkle in his eyes.

“Wet.” Mike said and kneaded the water out of his hair. 

“Is she okay?” Reba asked a little worried about her friend but Jacob nodded. 

“Yeah, let her rest for a bit, she's fine.” 

The scrawny blond had to repress a grin. “Fine” wasn't exactly the word he would have used to describe Megan's current state but he kept his thoughts to himself. 

Nick, as usual, started the vomiting and soon Hannah joined him. Even Kevin did at some point and, to his embarrassment, his landed in the pool, after he showed his jumping skills off. Swimming in puke wasn't as big of a deal to him anymore after a while and he was so drunk and drugged that he even found it funny. Hannah was lying next to the pool, too weak to walk, but in no mood to leave her friends. After Jacob had stripped to lay under the stars naked, Reba had joined him by removing all of her clothes, which in turn had Nick protest but pull his pants down as well. The three of them now tried to grab anyone to remove their clothes against their will and the two girls gasped, when they saw Erik's cock suddenly. The redhead had underestimated Reba's reach, when he had started to run away from Kevin, who splattered his puke water over to him. 

“Shit... no wonder Megan's out cold.” Hannah said, looking at the large penis: “You sure that ain't the reason you're limpin' so often Mike? 'Cause I sure as hell would.”

“... fuckin' funny.” The blond said, while helping her to not add her own vomit to the pool water. 

“You're one of the girls.” Megan shouted over to them, walking back after having a much needed shower. 

She still looked rough and her voice sounded hoarse but otherwise she seemed to be in good spirits, also completely naked. Without much ado she let herself fall down next to Reba, who still held Erik's shorts, chaining his ankles with them. 

“Look at that thing... no wonder I'm done.” She grinned, looking up at it, dangling above them. 

Suddenly Mike felt the air around his neither regions and saw Hannah inspect his cock. 

“Hmm... Mike's packing too.” She announced and looked over at her boyfriend: “Come over.”

The boy did so, smirking when he saw the others' naked bodies and threw his own shorts away. 

“Sorry Nick.” The quarterback shouted and all of them started to giggle. 

It was late at night, when they finally moved their party inside the house, some of them sleeping, where they had found a place to do so. Megan and Jacob had vanished into one of the bedrooms and so had Nick and Reba. Hannah was sleeping on a wicker couch in the sunroom, where the other three boys sat on the matching chairs. Mike and Kevin had snorted coke and were incredibly awake, talking about the looming start of college life, discussing what to do or not to do in their new cities. 

“I'm sure as hell glad I got that scholarship.” Kevin said: “I mean, I earned it, being quarterback and all, but I would've never pulled it off without it.” 

“Whatcha mean?” Mike asked, watching Erik down a good amount of bourbon at the other's comment. 

“I mean, I'm a fuckin' stupid asshole. I don't stand a fuckin' chance at studyin' law without my parents money to bribe people into writin' my shit.” He admitted and grinned, very pleased with himself.

“... could learn for a change, dickhead.” Erik grunted.

“Yeah... not everyone can suddenly find their smarts, ginger.” Kevin blurted and burped loudly, swallowing some of the puke back down, that had suddenly filled his mouth. 

“You're the worst, Wright.” Mike said and stretched, trying to get the redhead to calm down again, recognizing the murderous intent on his face. 

“I know, fuck. If your fucked up cousin hadn't killed Josh I would have needed to work for that shit. Can you imagine? Me workin'? No way José!”

The topic changed and the weird atmosphere passed. Mike had to take a few breaths, knowing how close the call had been for Kevin, who was blissfully unaware. Not that he was in any way averse to killing him then and there but the hassle and the low probability of getting out of it unscathed made him reluctant. At some point the quarterback and his girlfriend moved towards the latter's room and left the two tall boys alone in the dark room.

“Shit... he really is a fuckin' cunt.” Mike said, stretching. 

“Yeah... he always was.” Erik sighed and then started laughing: “I saw how you looked at me, you were afraid I was gonna snap.”

“... can you blame me?” The blond asked, drinking another beer and watching the footballer do some coke: “I mean... remember the woman you just knocked out in broad daylight.”

“That was something else... you needed cheering up.” The tall teen grinned: “Let's go outside again.” 

“Why?” Mike asked, looking at the night sky that already showed signs of the looming dawn.

“I wanna fuck you out there by the pool. Wanted to do it the first time we've been here.” 

“Are you crazy, they're gonna be able to see us.”

“Yeah, it's gonna make you so fuckin' hard.” Erik winked and the blond tried to blame his sudden arousal on the cocaine, cursing through his system.

There was not much more to add. They killed the outdoor lights and walked over the patio until they reached one of the sun chairs, faintly illuminated by the moon. Erik kissed Mike, an urgency betraying how little he had been able to keep his hands and mouth off of him. It didn't take long and the blond was pushed on his side, Erik positioning himself at his ass and swiftly shoving his dick inside. The smaller teen tried to keep calm but the second hard thrust already made him moan. The filthy sound of their skin slapping together filled the night and Mike was glad no window towards the garden seemed to be open. It didn't take long for Erik to shoot his load into the blond and it didn't take long either for him to grow hard again, keeping the blond at his mercy. When Mike finally came, a soft whimper broke free from his lungs and he felt his seed more running than shooting out. 

“Shit... I, no we, overdid it today.” 

Erik wasn't as coherent, grunting, as he came a second time, adding to the first load. He sank down on top of the blond for a moment, then pulled out and put his clothes back on. 

“Yeah... sorry... I just.” He laid down on the deck chair too, hugging Mike close to his large chest. 

“Quit the cuddly shit, it's gay enough as it is and the others already think we hook up.” The blond blushed furiously at his own words. 

“Fuck. I hate that you're right.” Erik got up and chose a chair of his own, while the other put his clothes back on again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At last another one. Sorry for the late upload but work is shit... 
> 
> Thank you as always for staying with this filth. You're the best <3


	119. Chapter 119

Slowly but surely the sunshine started to burn down on Mike, who awoke with the worst hangover in a long time. He felt like someone had rearranged his whole body, twisting and turning every muscle. Heaving he hung his head over the side of the deck chair and added a disgusting watery gust of puke to an already existing drying puddle on the floor. Turning on his back again, he felt his lower body throb with pain and remembered his last activities. They had to lay down some more rules for the actual sex part of their weird relationship, he thought, spewing more of its meager contents from his stomach on the ground. Patting down his clothes he found some pills in a pocket and took a good look if they were what he was searching for, determining them fitting enough to take the edge off his predicament. He rose to his feet and dragged himself over to the table they had sat around the evening before, choosing an unopened can of coke to wash the pills down. He waited a few moments to control if he would immediately throw them up again but thankfully they stayed down. Gingerly he sat down in a chair, grimacing when his body sent jolt after jolt of pain through his spine, still he lit a cigarette, and watched the morning. It couldn't be too late, he guessed, since next to no sounds from the neighbors or the road could be heard. 

A loud splash made him nearly jump from his chair. He must have been asleep again, because his body didn't feel like the wreck it had been earlier. Dripping wet, the redhead walked over to him, shaking water out of his hair and stretching his huge body. Muscles like that should be forbidden, Mike contemplated and hated his dick for its sudden capacity to rise again, even though all he wanted to do that day was stay away from any unnecessary contact. 

“Mornin'.” Erik yawned, sitting down in another chair, grabbing himself a can of coke too and downing it in one go. 

Mike just nodded, stretching a little, making both his shoulders pop: “I feel like shit... so thanks a lot.”

“Do... you need anythin'?” The other immediately looked a little worried. 

“Nah, 'm good. Had a few painkillers... oh don't look like that. It's regular shit from the drugstore. I had my fill of the others for a fuckin' lifetime.” The scrawny teen sighed, looking a little cross: “Can't believe I'm sayin' that but I'm fuckin' hungry.” 

Erik started to laugh: “Yeah, me too. Where're the others?” 

“Still 'sleep?” The blond guessed yawning, while he stretched himself and then rose to his feet: “Let's raid the kitchen.”

Before he rose, the other gave him a soft kiss on the lips, pulling him close. 

“Stop that shit. They could fuckin' see us.” Mike complained, watching the blank stare settle on the other's face: “Oh, don't look at me like that. You're gonna be all rapist asshole again, when they find out.” 

Erik hung his head a little before he nodded: “Yeah... you're probably right.” 

“Let them think it's just a... bromance.” The blond felt bad saying it out loud, the usually so jittery feeling in his stomach sunk and made his first few steps feel like his feet were made of led. 

Mike sat at the counter drinking coffee and eating some fruit salad he had prepared in a large bowl, so the others wouldn't accuse him of being selfish. The redhead fried eggs in addition to the bacon he had already going and talked about making french toast. Soft piano notes from the radio filled the room, Warren Zevon singing about Carmelita, which prompted Mike tell the other about the GG Allin version. Erik listened but didn't really seem too interested in the topic, which made the blond complain about his lack of musical knowledge again. 

“Wow... I... I really thought I'd catch you doin' somethin'... weird.” Jacob grinned and waltzed into the kitchen, grabbing a mug but choosing milk and cocoa powder instead of coffee. 

“Why? And what?” Erik asked, putting the french toast he had made on a plate, topping it with enough sugar to make Mike pull a face. 

“Dunno... thought you do fuck. No offense though. You can do whatever the fuck you want. I don't give a shit.” He drank his cold chocolate, watching the two boys processing his statement and sighed: “Think Megan's gonna be out of it for the day. We've been rough on her.” 

“No shit...” Mike started to laugh: “So, you're team fag?” 

“'m not into dudes, but if two wanna fuck, who am I to say no to that?” Jacob grabbed a piece of bacon and then looked over the array of breakfast foods: “Stevenson, you'd make a lovely housewife.”

Erik slapped him against the back of his head but laughed at the comment: “Anyone hash browns?” 

“Fuck yes.” Mike said and the other blond nodded enthusiastically. 

“I never guessed you can cook. Somehow I thought you weren't allowed to. It bein' woman's work and shit.” Jacob contemplated: “But then, I never thought you'd be able to get a better SAT score than I.”

“... not too far off. Dad wouldn't let us help mom often, but when he beat her up, someone had to fill in.” The redhead recounted as if it was something completely normal.

“Damn, sorry for bringin' it up.” The tan boy looked more shocked than any of the other two.

“No harm done.” Erik shrugged: “He's gonna rot in prison now.” 

“Smells good.” Reba looked inside the kitchen a bright smile on her face: “No one else awake?” She yawned. 

“Nah.” Mike shrugged, all the while the girl took a chair next to his, accepting a coffee from Erik. 

“You're cookin'? When I was little dad cooked for me on Sundays.” She grinned: “Simpler times... without fuckin' hangovers.” 

Mike grunted his consent to the last part and poured himself a glass of orange juice. Soon the four teens were eating Erik's cooking and discussing the redhead's lack of taste in music or better his complete ignorance of most music in general. 

“You can't just not care. There must be music you dislike.” Jacob blurted exasperated, after getting next to no answers from the tall boy. 

“Pop country.” He answered, eating another piece of bacon.

“What's with pop country and why are y'all eatin' without us?” Kevin waltzed into the kitchen Hannah in tow, she didn't look as cheerful as he did and gladly took the coffee Reba handed her. 

“Don't like it.” Erik answered the first question, before he took a healthy serving of fruits. 

“Stevenson, your communication skills are on fleek again.” The quarterback shook his head and started to pile food on his plate, completely oblivious to the looks he earned from the two tall boys.

Erik and Mike drove back towards the farm, the first few minutes they sat in complete silence before the redhead started to talk. 

“Jake knows what's up.” 

“Yeah... no need to be so fuckin' supportive otherwise,” came the mumbled answer from behind the wheel. 

“He won't tell anyone. He's no snitch.” The redhead contemplated but wrung his hands nonetheless. 

“You sure?” 

“He can keep his mouth shut. Practiced at home.” Erik stopped moving his hands and seemed very sure all at once: “You know... he's kinda shady.”

“He ain't.” The blond started laughing: “In comparison to my lot he's a fuckin' saint.”

“That might be true... but he definitely did some bad shit too. I don't know how but he was involved with Meg's mom and he totally knows his dad's not faithful to his mom.” 

They got on the dirt road that let over the Stevenson property and Mike didn't react at first, when the redhead put his hand over his.

“Stop the car.” 

“You know we can't... I'm so sore I can't even walk without the painkillers.” The scrawny teen started to complain keeping the car rolling over the bumpy road, his stay on Erik's lap while they drove in the tractor very vividly in his mind.

“No, someone's here. There's a car hidden back there.” 

Now the blond saw the slight shimmer in the undergrowth bordering the fields too, pushing his thoughts down again. He parked the car and hopped out of it, promptly scolding himself for moving so abruptly. Carefully they got closer, recognizing the old car immediately. The clumsily removed letters on the side stood in stark contrast to the dark blue underneath. The inside of the vehicle was covered in filth, old bottles piling on the floor, empty wrappers littered the seats and fast food containers lay strewn about. A good amount of other items filled the vehicle, clothes and technical equipment mostly, but family pictures too. Nobody was inside, but whoever had been in there had left his sweaty smell, wafting out the open door. 

“Where is he?” Erik grunted, looking around for the man. 

“He was here not to long ago. You wanna look for him?” The blond cursed the sun, blazing down on the field, making him feel like he ran a slight fever. 

“I'm right here boys.” The signature sound of a shotgun reached their ears and they didn't need to turn around to know it was directed at them.

“Whatcha wanna do? Shoot us?” Mike spat, feeling adrenaline flood his body. 

“No, that's way too easy, you gonna rot in prison with the whole racist bunch. Magnus Stevenson will be oh so pleased.” Mr. Washington said: “Now, get down on the ground.”

The man put both the boys in handcuffs and even added shackles to their feet. Then he urged them to get into the back of his car. He got behind the wheel, drank from a bottle and then grinned back at them. 

“We're gonna take a little trip.” He started his car and drove off the Stevenson property. 

None of the teens talked or complained and the man suddenly turned his head back, to check on them, but they both sat there completely still. Mike met his drunken gaze with a small smirk, while Erik directed his blank stare at him. 

“Don't you wanna complain?” Mr. Washington asked, somewhat unsure of their behavior. 

The blond just shook his head and Erik didn't even deem the man worthy of any reaction. Carefully he steered the car towards the mountains and slowly drove up a road, both the boys knew too well. In front of the cabin Mike wasn't sure if he should have looked more shocked, since the last events there would have been traumatizing to most people. But to him his cousin had died a lot sooner than when she had been shot there. 

“Get out of the car, fuckin' pervert killer faggots.” The man said, unlocking the doors. 

He didn't notice how Erik started to straighten his body and neither did he acknowledge the change of movement going through the scrawny teen, who suddenly seemed downright feral. 

“And into the shed. Move!” Shotgun in hand, Mr. Washington stood behind them and forced them to go inside. 

Mike had a good look around and saw the whole torn up shed had been covered in pictures of the both of them. Most photos showed the teens walking around the farm, some of them showed them kissing or in other intimate positions but the blond suddenly knew, what circumstantial evidence the other had used to convince himself of his theory. One picture showed a blood covered Erik fresh out of the ring. Another one had Mike loading his truck with alcohol. Other's seemed to be taken from a random assortment of traffic cams, showing them walking through town during heavy snowfall. Some showed them driving in different cars. The one most incriminating though, showed them running in gym gear along a snowed in street. It had a clear time stamp, making them prime suspects in the death of Mr. Henderson. 

“So, now... my son's dead, my wife's dead. I've got no reliable witnesses anymore. Mrs. Moore you frightened to death, but she made me check that camera they put way outside of school grounds, to keep track of speeding. And lo and behold. There you are. I'm gonna turn you in, you're gonna get arrested and tried and they're gonna find you guilty.” The man grinned triumphantly, pointing his shotgun at the teens. 

“Why bring us here then?” Erik asked, spitting in the man's direction, his hatred now very obviously displayed on his face. 

“I want you to man up and confess.” He swayed a little and drank some more from the flask, he had brought with him. 

“Confess to what?” Mike grinned and the redhead next to him gave him a curious look. 

“You killed them. All of them, I guess. How did ya do it?” Andre Washington inquired: “You've been seen, running from the crime scene of Josh's murder.” 

Silence spread in the uncomfortably hot shed, all three of them sweating profusely, Mike held something in his hands behind his back and the redhead suddenly noted it was a piece of glass, probably from the shattered window. The boy had caught a ray of sunlight and directed it at the old bedding and suddenly the redhead found his voice. 

“Come on, we gotta tell him, there ain't a chance in hell we get out of this shit.” Erik said, looking at the blond who slowly nodded. 

“Alright... shithead tried to kill me. Remember, I totally beat him up at that party. Told you and your lot as much, when you questioned me. So the stupid asshole tried to get me after school, tryin' to stab me, don't know... probably just hurt me but I wrestled the knife free and then I fuckin' stabbed him until he was completely done. Called my dad to tell me how to get rid of him and then moved through the storm drains to get the tools.” Telling his story, the blond's voice was calm and collected and he kept the man's gaze the whole time. 

“I saw the body, you know. Saw him lyin' there, when I worked some job for my dad.” Erik recounted offhandedly: “Knew he had been killed, but I hadn't much love left for him, asshole snatched that scholarship...” 

“Why didn't you call the police?” The man asked and made the redhead laugh. 

“Oh come on, as if I'd ever called the police on my dad's land. He would've fuckin' shot me himself. And for what? For that fuckin' wetback? He'd shot me twice for that.” The tall boy said as if it was nothing out of the ordinary.

“I knew it... fuckin' racist asshole.” The shotgun in his hand started to shake a little along with his whole body. 

Mike saw the first inklings of a fire out of the corner of his eye, the old mattress giving off a faint wisp of smoke. He hoped they could divert the man's attention long enough. 

“Then there's the evenin' of the fight.” He tried to stare directly into Mr. Washington's eyes, but they had gotten very unsteady, having a hard time to focus on anything at all.

“Dad put us up against some of the fuckin' goons of some other guy and we won. Man, nothing's better than a good fight. After we both destroyed our opponents we happened to witness how my cousin got raped, so we fuckin' killed the rapists. They fucked her up badly though and all that shit with her wouldn't have happened without them. And I totally stabbed one and hid the knife here. There was a third one by the way, you never found. Linda finished him off. That's why her fingerprints had been all over the knife.” The blond grinned, now he could see small hot spots eating into the old mattress. 

“I broke one of the guys' neck, you know. He was my first.” Erik looked like he had thought of one of his favorite childhood memories. 

“But... why didn't you call the police then?” Mr. Washington let his eyes wander from one boy to the other. 

“We're more effective.” The redhead stated like it was a well known fact: “Did you see us kill the fuckers his dad had pissed off? You know? The one's we got in the mountains on the school trip? We're fuckin' heroes, remember?” 

“They... shit. They were really after Sullivan?” The man shook more, drinking from his flask again: “Fuckin' hell...” 

“Yeah, then we come to your son. He really did take a fuckin' tumble in the woods. After he called us racist for not lettin' him rape Hannah.” Mike shrugged. 

“Yeah, though we kinda helped.” Erik snickered: “Deacon was alive when we found him. Barely...but alive.” 

“He wheezed for air. Rips broken and all in all in bad shape.” The blond boy kept on talking, watching the hot fire slowly eat into the wood of the old cod, now it was just a matter of time until the man had to notice, but he was engrossed in the story and sadness as well as pure hatred spread on his face. 

“We gave him the mercy of a faster death. Putting snow in his mouth, tryin' to drown him, but he shook his head and severed somethin' in his neck. Killed himself in the end. That's why the mulatto doesn't count.” Erik started to laugh and Mike congratulated him on riling Mr. Washington up even more, because the stench of burning fabric got really strong. 

“YOU GODDAMN' NAZI FAG!” The man cried and hit Erik in the face, which made the boy just laugh. 

“Gonna show you who's the fuckin' master race if you get these fuckin' chains off.” The redhead grinned, blood seeping out of the corner of his mouth. 

The man was shivering and Mike knew now how he could keep his mind occupied. 

“Then we planned for the first time. You know, infrastructure is fucked where all of your people live. So we went there. Nobody was gonna miss a dead nigger boy.” The blond got a full on hit too and then noticed Erik handling something behind his back.

“YOU FUCKIN' NAZI SCUM. IMMA KILL YOU!” The man cried out, kicking both boys, when suddenly the wall next to the cod caught on fire and blazing pictures started to fly off of it. 

“Please Mr. Washington, let us go.” Erik started to whine, a sound the blond had never heard before, but he quickly got what he had done, noticing, how he slipped his phone back into his pocket. 

“I'M GONNA LET YOU BURN!” The man shouted, but then opened the door, a move, Mike immediately knew was idiotic. 

The sudden gust of air and additional oxygen made the fire flame even brighter, eating its way through the dry old wood. He had to dodge some of the burning debris raining down from the walls. Some of the pictures shriveling up in the heat of the hungry fire, slowly devouring the back of the shed, licking over the ceiling behind them. 

“Please, let us out.” Mike copied the other's strategy, even though the man let them crawl out of the shed. 

They fell on the floor in front of the building, that was now burning brightly, sending a black pillar of smoke into the sky. Mr. Washington kicked the scrawny teen into the rips, which made him smile, spitting in the sand. 

“Please, don't hit me, Sir.” He whined, but fought down a laughing fit at the same time. 

“Don't think that's gonna stop me.” The man tried to move him towards the car, but Erik suddenly tackled him down. 

“No, Sir, you're hurtin' me. Please, stop, please.” He said, while lying on top of the man's legs, who had dropped the shotgun during his fall. 

“Oh please, no Sir, please don't...” Mike added and slowly, Mr. Washington got anxious, not knowing what they played. 

The blond sighed and then did something he had practiced a ton of times with C.C. when he was little. After a few tucks he got his left hand free, pushing the thumb back into place when the cuffs dangled useless on his other wrist. Without haste he grabbed the shotgun. 

“No, Sir, please, go away, no. I...” Mike shrieked then he shot the man into the head, brain splattering the side of his vehicle. 

Erik nodded at the burning shed and the car and the blond agreed without talking. Only a few drops from the flask were enough for the fire to spread through the open window of the vehicle, quickly setting it ablaze too. 

“Is he... dead. Oh god...” The redhead kept on playing his role. 

“Oh shit, look at the car.” They both crawled towards the woods, watching the inferno in front of them. 

They waited for the police, who came with a lot of men and the fire department, but at that point nearly nothing of the shed and the insides of the car were left. None of the police man wanted to really question the two boys sitting there with the slightly burned corpse of their former colleague. They had all heard enough through Erik's 911 call. 

Brent brought them over to the station, where they gave their statements and, since no one had any doubt Andre Washington had been a lunatic, there was no further investigation arranged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so's the end of poor Mr. Washington. Thank you for sticking with me and the story. This was a hard chapter to write...


	120. Chapter 120

Donna was all over them, when they got back to the farm, checking their bruises, starting immediately to fix them back up.

“I can't believe it...”, she muttered, placing a cold pack against Mike's cheek and handing her son one for his lip. 

“Me neither...” Erik complained: “He was fuckin' out of it... sorry Ma.” 

“He threatened us before, when we got back from church yesterday.” MIke added, accepting a glass of water. 

“How he could go so far... it's really a miracle you survived.” She patted her sons head, pulling him close to her chest, something, that only worked because the tall boy was sitting: “There are too many close calls, honey.”

The door bell rang and Donna quickly hurried towards it. A few moments later she reentered the kitchen with Hannah and her mother. 

“I'm so sorry guys.” Susanne McNeal looked very much like the sentiment she wanted to convey: “I never thought he would ever go that far.” 

“I never really took his stalkin' seriously.” Mike admitted, while the woman gazed on the blue bruise forming under his eye. 

Hannah hugged her friends, nodding a little towards the door, a move that both boys registered. They excused themselves and Erik let the girl up into his bedroom, while Susanne started to talk to Donna about the logistics, if the police chose to investigate later, and how she planned to keep the boys out of everything, especially the news. When they entered the room with the comparatively tiny cheerleader, Mike realized for the first time, how the room looked. 

There was a mattress next to Erik's bed, even though the blond never used it, they let it stay there to at least pretend their relationship was purely platonic. Aside from the mattress the room hadn't changed much since Mike's first visit, but everything was even more chaotic and it smelled distinctly like a locker room. 

“Boys.” Hannah shook her head, looking around, what prompted the redhead to quickly throw the blanket over the bed, hoping she wouldn't notice the many specks of dried cum. 

“What's up?” Mike asked and soon they were forced to tell the girl the whole event, of course they left out all of the incriminating details.

“You know... it is very strange he still thought you were responsible. He must've had some sort of reason...” She argued, while sitting cross-legged on the bed. 

Mike sat on his mattress leaning against the wall behind him: “He had some pictures of us, walkin' 'round on that snow day and shit and some from days when somethin' bad had happened.” 

“Probably just hated us both... 'cause we're part of families he didn't like.” The redhead sat on his desk chair, his arms crossed in front of his body, but more in a relaxed than a threatening way. 

“Yeah... that might be it.” Hannah looked a little unsatisfied with the answer but didn't press them: “You know... I'm not sad his son's dead. To be honest.”

“Can't blame you.” The blond said, trying to give her a sympathetic smile. 

“What 'bout Ashley and her parents?” She suddenly asked, after eying her nails for a while.

“Dunno? Hope they just never do what he did.” Erik said, making his whole body shiver, which Mike noted impressed. 

“Let's hope they don't.” The girl smiled a little enigmatically, when her mom suddenly called for her: “I gotta go. I'm glad you're alright.” 

She hugged both of them again, Mike a little longer, and ran down the stairs. The teens waved at Mrs. McNeal before getting back into the room. Erik fell down on his bed and the blond climbed on it too, lying down on top of the other. For a while they stayed that way, shallowly breathing the air of the incredibly warm room. The redhead was the first to speak again.

“Why was she here.” 

“Curious? I mean, she's a snoopin' chatterbox.” Mike answered, not in the mood to talk much, the heat making him tired and the sweat slowly fused his shirt to his body again. 

“Yeah, she... she's weird, y'know. She knows what's up with Kevin and she nearly never misses anythin'. It's worse since she's got her shit together.” Erik contemplated, his shirt too was getting wet where their bodies touched. 

“You think she's gonna be a problem?” The blond said into the room and silence followed his statement, before the other finally answered. 

“I don't really think so... but she's right with Ashley and her parents. We should look into takin' them out.” 

“Bit drastic... let's first find out if they've got any of the evidence.” Mike yawned and let himself be hugged against the other, enjoying the close contact even though sweat was quickly covering him all over. 

“Yeah. Might be the wiser route to go. But it didn't exactly work with Washington... Moore?” The redhead patted the head resting on his chest.

“We never really checked with the fuckin' pig... stupid on our part... but Moore, she's already 'fraid. Let her shiver any time she sees us but keep everythin' else under wraps...”

“Why didn't she go to the police? I mean, she got us on tape...” Erik yawned more than said, closing his eyes already.

“'Cause she doesn't trust us or... she doesn't trust Schneider? She was blackout drunk that night and he knows it.” The smaller teen hugged the other close to himself and drifted off to sleep. 

When Mike woke up, he was alone in a mostly dark room. He felt a lot better than he had in the morning, even though his face throbbed a little, where he had been hit by the man. While he stretched he strained his ears, trying to find out, if he could hear the redhead, when no sounds indicated his whereabouts, Mike put on his shoes and walked downstairs. The house was eerily quiet and he snuck a quick glance at the clock, standing on the mantel piece. It was past four at night. So he had slept the whole evening and most of the night. Outside he could see the sky showing first signs of another sunny day. He quickly lit a cigarette and stood there, watching the stars fade against the blueing sky. 

The redhead was incredibly silent but Mike knew he was coming closer and turned around, letting him pull him close to his hot body.

“You trained?” 

“Yeah, got restless.” 

The boys shared a deep kiss, Erik kneading the blond's asscheeks, while hoisting him up a little. 

“... you think we gotta talk to Al?” 

“He ain't gonna be thrilled 'bout the news coverin' the shit. Showin' our fuckin' faces again.” Mike said, slinging his arms around the other's neck: “One week to go... then we're as good as out of this mess.”

“Right.” Another kiss left them both a little breathless, while they stood in the mostly empty yard. 

“You gotta shave man.” Mike laughed, caressing the taller boy's cheek: “Or let the beard grow out fully. You're scratchy man.” 

“Grow a beard yourself...”, he got teased as an answer, feeling the hands map out his crack through the jeans he had been sleeping in: “You better?”

“'m good.” The blond started giggling: “Not much on your mind. Sleep, eat, train, fuck.” 

“Kill.” Erik added and felt the other shiver in his arms and the erection pressing against his leg: “Y'ain't any better, just more brain capacity focused on gettin' fucked up.” 

They made it just to the back of the barn, before Mike was kneeling in the dirt, sucking the hard cock in front of him, while fingering himself open. His own erection jerked ever so often but he tried to ignore it, swallowing around Erik, who kept his hands at the back of his neck, shoving his face into his pubes. The blond stood up and braced himself against the barn. The other's fingers tested if he was loose enough and suddenly a good amount of something slippery coated his crack and rim. 

“You brought lube?” Mike laughed a little, his brain already evacuating his body, while he felt the fingers move in and out pleasantly smooth.

“Don't wanna hurt you.” The other admitted and the wet sound filled the night, when he kept prepping him. 

“Y'know I don't care much either way.” Mike said, but couldn't repress the moan bubbling out of him. 

“Yeah, but I do. After that shit on Friday.” The tall boy kissed the other's neck and reached around to pump his dick a few times. 

When he finally shoved his cock inside, the blond wasn't coherent anymore, urging him on to just fuck him and so it was no wonder that he quickly spilled after being entered. Erik pulled out and made the blond hug him around his neck before hoisting him up against the barn, moving in again. 

“You gonna wreck me again.” Mike moaned but his voice held no malice, while he tried to move his muscles inside to massage the erection filling him. 

The longer the other took, the harder the blond got again, smearing his pre cum over the other's sweat stained shirt.

“Keep goin' shit... ah.” He moaned, while every thrust made the cock sink deep into him. 

Every time the other pulled out, gravity forced Mike down a little, so the next shove filled him even more. His head spun. Nothing but their movements mattered any more. The heat coursed through him suddenly, no long dragged out built up, but a sudden shock to his system, his whole body shook, while the intense pleasure filled all of him. He still shivered, when the other let him down on the ground, his workout shirt covered in splotches of cum.

“You good?” Erik asked, grinning, while he pulled his shorts back up, before he got closer again.

“Splendid.” Mike grinned and pulled the other close to him, kissing his cheek and resting his forehead against a broad shoulder: “Fuck... just... fuck.”

“Thought we did that.” The redhead laughed, but let the other keep him in the embrace for a while: “We could do the chores and go over to Al later, talk to him 'bout the fuckin' situation.”

“Yeah... yeah, sounds like a plan.” 

Al's trailer was hot but at least the ventilator brought a little relief. Erik was more lying than sitting in a rocking chair, his shirt discarded on the floor. The blond still talked to the man, while he sipped on a cold glass of water. He had kept his shirt on, a black muscle shirt covered by a vulgar band logo, that showed a lot of his sinewy frame. 

“There ain't much you can do.” The man answered his questions: “If there's shit the Brewers know 'bout the killings they probably sit in the station now, tryin' to get back at you after gettin' out of Washington's hands. If they ain't got no evidence the police gonna send them home and keep an eye on them. The single worst thing you can do, is tryin' to intimidate them or worse... get rid of 'em.”

“Shit... but yeah. Figured that much.” Mike sighed and accepted a cold beer. 

“At least you had the brains to come here... maybe I can find out if they ever tried to give a statement. Gotta talk to Cillian.” He left over the sandy field between the trailers and walked right up to C.C. 

The blond stood up, the moment the door fell shut and sat down on the other's lap. Two short kisses were shared before they started to talk. 

“Don't be sad. He's right. We ain't gotta make it easy on the cops.” Mike said, but Erik looked so very disappointed, the he had to grin.

“Yeah... I get it, it's just... I don't like the unfinished business.”

“Me neither. It was a bad choice leavin' Washington run 'round. He coulda fuckin' killed us.” 

“But he failed. Maybe we gotta get sneakier. You know. Less brutal force more poison and shit.” Erik said and the blond sighed. 

“Doesn't sound appealing but maybe you're right.” 

They kept trading kisses for a while, before the blond stood up again, returning to his former location, when the door was opened. 

“Hi y'all.” C.C. smiled and hugged first Mike than Erik: “I'm glad you're well. 'cept the eye. Oh Mike... that's gonna be your look for prom.” 

The man patted the blond head of hair, a gesture of true care and compassion. All in all C.C. was in high spirits. He had called his contact in the force, who had told him no one had come forth about anything concerning Mr. Washington. More than that the man was elated by the fact he had started to get a good deal for his newest baked goods, fresh donuts, which sold very well. 

“Gotta give the people what they crave.” Mike snickered but applauded his efforts, which earned him one of said things. 

“Remember, edibles should be shared, so you don't blast yourself into oblivion.” The man said and the blond remembered Erik consuming at least three brownies during their party, solving the question of how Megan got him to join in her adventure. 

“So coast clear.” Al smoked a cigarette and grinned towards the boys: “One thing though, don't talk to Glenn 'bout the Brewers. That man lacks any form of self regulation.” 

“Done.” The blond smiled and then stood up: “Think we gonna go to my trailer for a bit, gotta get the thing somewhat livable again.” 

Both teens left the other men to a very tedious discussion about the right way to fix Al's AC-unit and walked over the dusty field towards the trailer. Shirley waved from her bike, that was slowly getting too small for her. The blond opened the door and entered the chaos spreading behind it, a distinctly moldy smell had spread throughout the old trailer combining with a dusty warmth, creeping into their noses. 

“Open the windows. Fuck the heat, ain't no way makin' this shit worse.” 

They opened the windows, letting more light inside and got to cleaning out all of the trash. Mike was busying himself with reorganizing the leftover pills into one of the freshly cleaned kitchen cupboards, when somebody knocked on the door. The redhead, who so far was mopping the floor, opened it. 

“Hi Glenn.” The tall boy stepped aside to let the man come into the trailer.

“Guys.” Mike's uncle nodded his head and walked inside, smoking like his life depended on it, throwing a bunch of food on the table on the other side of the door: “I'm gonna leave for Oregon today. So, if you wanna get another tattoo, now's the time.” 

“How's Ty?” The blond asked, watching how Erik made a weird face at him mentioning her name, which he answered with a short shrug.

“Ah, she's good. All is good.” The man started to get his tattoo gun out, as well as the sketches he had made for his nephew: “How are you? A second time escaping death? I know, three time's a charm, but... don't?” 

“Don't intend to.” Mike laughed, sitting down, to take a good look at the various designs: “Classic Baphomet on the outside of my underarm.” He pointed at the corresponding picture. 

“Alright... so no more church shit for you.” The man started to grin, before getting everything ready. 

While the lanky teen got his next tattoo, Erik cleaned like a man possessed, getting the whole trailer back into nearly immaculate condition, throwing a lot of the broken furniture out in the process. Mike ate some of the food, his uncle brought with him, during a pause, before the other started to put ink under his skin again. 

“So... the old fuck really had shit on you?” 

“Yeah, some, but nothin' real.” The blond answered, watching the man shade the tattoo on his arm: “Mostly pictures of us... makin' out.” He blushed. 

“Oh... okay. So, all of the other people he tried to convince know you bang?” His uncle had to stop, giggling, before he got back to his work. 

“Dunno.” Erik sat down on a small stool, one of the few things left in the trailer: “He talked to that fuckin' agent once but he didn't believe him. Told us as much and warned us 'bout him.” 

“Miller... Miller's back where he belongs. We checked. He got his shit under wraps, only poor Renée Fisher... well... there ain't much we can do.” The man added a few more details on his work, while the sun slowly set: “Anyone else?”

“Nah, not really. Some parents and shit... but Josh's parents are done and the others seemingly ain't got any of the pics.” Mike said, while he tried to hide how badly his arm hurt. 

“Your eye looks... bad.” Glenn laughed and finally finished the piece. 

“It's my signature look.” The tall blond teen smiled as well, carefully inspecting his new tattoo: “That's the shit. Thank you uncle Glenn.”

“I'm glad my talents are appreciated.” He smiled: “I'm gonna call when your baby hatches.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only three chapters left now ;)
> 
> Thanks for reading, kudos and commenting <3


	121. Chapter 121

The gun shots rang through the building and panic mode set in in seconds. Teachers made the students hide under tables, locking doors and taking care of the windows. Nobody knew anything at the moment and all of them prayed the alarm would come through. All phones were suddenly out of service and somehow the emergency exit windows wouldn't open again, when a distorted voice got broadcasted over the speaker system.

“The school is closed. We will now purge the unworthy. We will go class by class. Room by room. Who tries to walk into the hallway will be purged immediately. If anyone thinks about opening a door or a window, they are all connected to the bombs. So don't endanger all others and stay still until we delivered you to your fate.”

“What kinda asshole is this?” Megan asked her face quickly changing colors, leaning against Reba under the table, the latter trying to keep calm herself.

“Please be quiet girls.” Mrs. Moore hushed them. 

They waited for more than twenty minutes, listening to gunshots fill the school. Suddenly the trampling of multiple feet could be heard, followed by the burst of a gun. A few mewls, cries and moans filled the hall suddenly before any sound was overpowered by another round of shots. 

“So they're fuckin' serious.” Kevin whispered and Hannah kicked him against his shin, forcing him to keep silent. 

Half an hour later the shots hadn't ceased and they all grew restless. Mike looked up towards the ceiling, thinking about how he could climb up there and out of this nightmare he was suddenly trapped inside. His survival instinct were running haywire. The redhead looked very calm and collected for being in danger for his life and watched their teacher fidget under her own desk. 

“Everythin' alright M'am?” The tall teen just talked at a relatively normal level, earning enraged looks from his peers, while an evil sneer spread on the usually so blank face. 

“No? Nothing is alright, Mr. Stevenson.” She whispered through the room. 

“You look... sorry M'am.. sick.” He pressed her, still showing the unpleasant grimace: “It's not just now though, you've been lookin' unwell for a bit now, M'am.”

“For fuck's sake Erik... I'm pregnant.” She confessed, looking over to them, now shaking with anger more than her former nervousness: “And don't you call me out. You two... you and Mike are the worst.”

“Who's the dad? Brian?” Mike asked, unimpressed by her accusations, his brain screaming at him to survive, while the whole class listened to them talk. 

“It doesn't matter.” She looked down at her hands, shaken by the self reveal: “He's fuckin' out of the picture anyways.”

“He's got three bitches in one go.” Jacob nodded, envy clearly written all over his face, removing the fear for a moment: “Fuck me. That bastard.” 

“Did you just call me a bitch?” Mrs. Moore looked shocked and only got sidetracked from her impending tirade, when she saw movement in the group of students.

One girl suddenly stood up and walked over to the door, hiding next to the window to have a look outside. 

“Get back down.” Mrs. Moore urged her, but she didn't move away.

“I haven't heard shots or steps in a while, they're probably somewhere else.” She opened the door and slipped outside. 

“No, please, come back.” Their teacher tried but the girl had already snuck out into the empty hallway and Mrs. Moore didn't even attempt to follow her. 

When no shots were fired more of the other teens left the room as well. It took some time but then another round of bullets could be heard further away and Austin shook his head. 

“Why didn't they stay?” He hugged Jocelyn, who sat close to him. 

“'Cause it's shit waitin' for death.” Kevin spat and a lot of the other teens nodded. 

The silence spreading in the room was thick, weighing all of the people in the class down, covering their tongues, creeping into their limbs. Only Mike and Erik seemed unfazed, their survival instincts already well proven and ready to take on the new threat. 

“Who do you think is it?” Hannah asked into the room and Ashley sighed, rolling her eyes at the question. 

“Isn't it fuckin' obvious?” The girl said to everyone's surprise.

“And who now?” Nick asked, confused, staring at Ashley and into other teens faces, who didn't seem to know the answer as well.

“Oh... yeah.” Mike started to grin: “Oh fuck, of course. Those little shitheads.” 

“Yeah, it's your fuckin' fault Sullivan. But then, the rest of you isn't that innocent... Kevin? Jake? Nick? ...of course, worst of all, Erik?” Ashley pointed at them and shook her head. 

“Me?” The redhead looked at her, still in no way lowering his voice, which made some of the other students look at him angrily.

“Yeah, you. Fuckin' stupid bully. You made their life hell the moment you saw them.” The former cheerleader spat. 

“Oh... but your asshole commando was so fuckin christian with 'em.” Erik spat back and grinned: “Taping them up and givin' 'em a piss baptism.” 

Mrs. Moore looked shocked from one teen to the next, when a boy suddenly jumped to his feet: “I'm gonna talk to them. I always liked them, maybe I can persuade them to leave us be.” 

The young teacher grabbed him suddenly and surprisingly effectively forced him back down: “No, nobody is going to play the hero here. That's stupid movie shit.” She sighed and sat back down: “Why did they move somewhere else? Why didn't they already go in here. They were just next door a few minutes ago.”

“'Cause we're the big finale.” Mike laughed: “Who else to kill last? I mean... no offense but this school's stance against bullyin' is fuckin' laughable. I know, 'cause that ginger got me like every day back then.”

Erik grinned a little reminiscent of the many days he and the blond had made each other's life hell on earth and the blond had to roll his eyes at the pleased look. Mrs. Moore was trying to react to the statement, when suddenly the door opened and a very sweaty, slightly bloody and incredibly breathless Mr. Schneider got inside. 

He sank down, starting to sob for a moment, before he spoke: “You gotta get out of here. They're only one class away. They... fuck... they thought I was dead.” 

“You're shot.” Megan remarked, rather less helpful, pointing at his head. 

“Yeah, only grazed me, but I laid in the blood of other people...” He got very white and immediately puked all over himself: “Fuck. They don't kill everyone, but nobody is allowed to leave the classrooms. If you do... well there are a few students dead in the hallways who tried to do so.” 

“Imma leave that shit show now.” Kevin explained, watching the whole room and focused on Mike pointing up.

“We gotta do so fast. You gotta move carefully and definitely far from others. Those ceilings don't take too much additional weight in one spot.” He said and then helped Kevin and Jacob up, before Megan and Hannah climbed up too.

Nick followed on their heels, with Mike next, getting unnecessary help from Erik. The redhead lifted Reba up, when the shots came closer. Ashley ran over and demanded to be lifted up, and the redhead did so. Mike was lying there, helping his classmates to get up. Mrs. Moore watched them warily, but let them do so. Jocelyn was pulled up, when suddenly the door handle rattled. Mr. Schneider put his whole weight against it, trying to keep it closed. 

“Run Cathy.” He whispered and Mrs. Moore hastily ran over to the teens and was lifted up by Erik and Austin. 

A first shot rang through the room and with a clank the door handle fell on the floor in front of the teacher. For a moment Mike looked down to Erik, fear in his eyes at the prospect he wouldn't make it up, before the room got broken into. Mr. Schneider stood up and suddenly two more students were at the door, one of them, the one who had wanted to negotiate with the boys. Erik jumped, grabbed the metal frame and began to drag himself up into the hole, when the three bodies got riddled with bullets through the closed door, crashing backwards. Austin looked up and smiled a sad smile. He hurried over to the door and tried to keep it closed. The last thing Mike saw, before he closed the ceiling panel, was the door opening a little and the boy with the dark hair coming face to face with the barrel of a gun. Inside the mostly lightless crawlspace above the ceiling the following gunshots sounded muffled but the sound of Austin hitting the ground could still be heard. 

Erik was close enough to be seen in the dark space and lifted an eyebrow at Mike, who shook his head slightly. They needed to leave, making it harder to be found. The blond moved carefully, surpassing some of the others. Mrs. Moore was crying and so was Jocelyn, who had noticed Austin's absence. The blond looked down into the hallway and then moved towards one of the locked closets. Jocelyn, Reba and Nick, who were closest to it, climbed down but the room was to small for anyone else. The next bigger closet was soon occupied by a few more students, Megan and Jacob, who gave the rest, still crawling above the ceiling, a thumbs up. 

“We gotta get to the principal's office.” Mrs. Moore whispered: “There's a second alarm.” 

The blond nodded and they crawled towards the room. They checked their surroundings before Kevin climbed down first, helping Hannah, Ashley and Mrs. Moore, then he waited for the other boys to come down too. Shots rang through the hallway again and they heard a scream, which made the blond cheerleader as well as their teacher shake. Ashley started to silently whisper a prayer.

“That was Reba... fuck.” Hannah said and tears started to run down her cheeks. 

A sudden commotion could be heard from outside the room which prompted Erik to take one of the large bookshelves and push it in front of the door. All looked at him astonished but he just shrugged. 

“They can topple it probably, but it's gonna give us time.” He exclaimed, watching Mrs. Moore fumble under the desk until she found the button and pressed it. 

“Oh no... shit.” She stammered, looking under the table: “It doesn't light up.... why?” 

A dire thought crawled into Mike's brain and he crouched down under the desk too, looking at the button. His eyes followed the cable, leading down under the floor.

“Fuck.” He said and then sat down, trying to repress a laugh, bubbling up from deep inside. 

Another barrage of gunfire could be heard but this time there was no scream, although the shots sounded close enough to be at the closet Jacob and the others hid in. 

“What's up, Mike?” Ashley looked concerned: “What is it.”

“Someone probably cut the fuckin' thing off.” Mike answered, shaking his head, grin still playing around the edges of his mouth.

“How should they know?” Mrs. Moore asked, a little desperate: “No one's supposed to know this even exists.”

“Maybe they found out.” Kevin suggested and watched the other blond teen a little concerned: “You gonna go crazy, man?”

“Nah, 'm good.” The scrawny boy had to take a few deep breaths, before he calmed down. 

“What are we gonna do now?” Hannah asked, when someone started to push against the door. 

“Fuck.” Mike mumbled and then whispered: “Climb back up. Go to the locker room.” 

The footballers and the lanky teen helped the others to get back up, when the bookshelf started to shake. 

“Climb up too.” Mike instructed Kevin, who didn't want to leave them alone at first, but did so when the bookshelf shook more. “Close the thing.” 

When the two boys were alone in the room, they could hear talking from outside. 

“Someone's hiding in there.” Cliff's voice wafted into the room. 

“Maybe it's just the secretary?” Lucas answered and then added: “Oh, no she's lying behind the desk under Buchanan.”

Mike pointed under their principal's desk, where the cable vanished. For a few moments they felt along the seems in the flooring, before the blond noted a slight gap. From his pocket he produced a slim knife and pried the small hatch open, gesturing for the redhead to vanish first, before he did the same. He pulled the piece down again and not a moment too early because the sound of breaking wood reached their ears. As fast as they could without making a sound both boys pulled their bodies through the crawlspace and under the next room, straining their ears, to find out, what the shooters above did. It had been a wise choice to crawl, because suddenly gunshots perforated the whole room seemingly. 

“If they hid down there or above, they're dead.” Cliff exclaimed, but Lucas only muttered he could have been hit. 

Their footsteps could be heard walking towards the corridor. Mike didn't know where the locker rooms were exactly but Erik suggested, they should look for pipes, since the showers were next to them and they needed more pipes than the toilets. Dragging themselves over rubbish and dirt they reached the locker room but couldn't find an entrance immediately, since there was no light penetrating from above. Erik turned on his back, suddenly kicked up with might. A piece of flooring gave up with a crashing sound, opening a way into a dark room. 

“Let's hope that doesn't make them come here.” Mike muttered, looking over at the other. 

They heard the gunshots going of someplace further away and the blond sighed: “We might be lucky.” 

“We're in the coach's room.” Erik contemplated, before he stepped towards the door, trying to figure out if someone was in the room behind it. 

Mike walked closer to him, letting his hand slide over the broad back: “What if we don't make it?”

“We're gonna get out of here. I don't give a shit if anyone else's gonna survive this. But we're gonna make it.” He turned around and kissed the blond, letting his tongue roam into the mouth, tasting the other and the faint residue of weed on his breath. 

Mike wasn't as sure about their survival as the other apparently was, but he let himself be pulled close against the broad body in front of him and for a moment it didn't matter. The warm feeling spread through him and all the terror he felt at their predicament got pressed down by it. 

“Don't kill me... but I think I'm in love with you.” He admitted and sighed, sensing the warm feeling climb up into his throat, making him talk even more hushed and hoarse than he had before: “Shit... that's so gay, but I fuckin' love you.” 

The redhead stood there and the blush spreading over him wasn't even stopping at his hands. He pulled Mike closer, crushing him nearly in his hug and kissed him again, before looking at him, like he was an apparition. 

“Me too... y'know. I love you. Did so for a while now I think...” The blond felt his knees buckle a little and he was glad the other held him so tightly pressed against his huge body as if he had no intentions of ever letting him go again. 

They only looked at each other for some short moments before the blond initiated a ravishing kiss, burying his hands into the ever longer growing red hair and pulling the head close to himself. When they let go of each other, their lips were puffy and reddened and the blush, covering the redhead, seemingly had spread all over Mike too. 

“Shit... let's look for the others.” The latter sighed, carefully prying the door open with his knife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing like life threatening danger to get those confessions :D 
> 
> It's the final countdown gentlefolk! I'm so happy you're still reading, leaving kudos and comments. You make me never regret the nights I spent writing this instead of sleeping (or the days I wrote instead of working *ahem*) <3


	122. Chapter 122

The air in the locker room felt loaded. Mrs. Moore and Ashley standing on one side of the room, Hannah on the other and Kevin somewhere in the middle. Mike and Erik opened the door and suddenly stood close to the blond cheerleader, who was shivered a little. It turned out she wasn't shaking at their sudden appearance but out of anger. Her usually pretty, preppy expression replaced by a furious glare, her chin protruding more than usual and her brows knitted tightly. 

“Did we miss somethin'?” Mike asked, watching more interested than in any way disturbed by the situation. 

“Fuck you, Kevin.” Hannah just spat and pointed at Ashley: “And fuck you, Ash!”

“Come on Hannah... as if it was the first time.” The girl, she talked to, answered, their teacher putting her hand on her shoulder. 

“No... but you fuckin' bitch kept it? God... fuckin' pious asshole. Holy whore... Fuckin' fat pregnant bitch. Shit!” The cheerleader threw at her and Ashley started to cry.

“I knew it. You'd be on his side regardless... He betrayed you but still.” The girl started to full on wail. 

Erik stood suddenly behind her and put his hand over her mouth, which made her flail for a moment, before trying to safe her breath. Mrs. Moore tried to pry Erik's hand off her face but she could have tried to bend a metal bar as well, the hand didn't move a single inch. 

“Goddamn' it. Shit. You goddamn' fuckin' shitheads. Can we now fuckin' concentrate?” Mike whispered, listening at the door. 

“Who made you the leader anyway?” Mrs. Moore looked at him, now her eyes were filled with hate and defiance: “You fuckin' murderin' faggot bitch.” 

Kevin turned from her to the other, his face betraying how little his brain was able to process the situation: “Wha...?”

“Oh come on, Kev'. Try to engage your head for somethin' else than thinkin' 'bout pussy.” Ashley muttered, after her tears had dried and Erik had let her breathe again: “What do you think those two do?”

“Huh? Train, I think... I mean, Erik does, like, always? Even on days off and shit.” The quarterback answered and rubbed his neck: “More important, why'd you keep my fuckin' baby? And why didn't you tell me?”

“'Cause it's the right thing to do. Even Tyler did... fuck... wherever she has vanished to. They probably just killed her, like they killed Josh, Reggie, Mr. Henderson and now Mr. Washington too.” She glared over at them, seemingly convinced she was safe to say so, because all of them would die anyway. 

Mrs. Moore looked shocked at the two tall boys, suddenly very aware of the situation she was in: two pregnant women, a small cheerleader and a quarterback, who was shorter and less trained than the two alleged killers, forced together in close quarters because two boys had gone on a rampage in their school. 

“Ty's fuckin' okay...” Mike muttered and added: “You really believed the old fuck?” 

“What was there to believe? He had the fuckin' evidence.” Ashley hissed at them. 

“Why did you want us to come here?” Hannah suddenly asked, cutting the talk short. 

“Ah, we saw Cliff hidin' shit in here.” Erik answered. 

“When?” Mrs. Moore looked concerned. 

“We've been in here durin' recess, gettin' fucked up.” Mike laughed a little and turned away from the door, getting to his knees and started to pry the baseboard off again. 

“You mean, you had sex in school?” Ashley pushed: “I've seen the pictures. You sleep with each other.” 

“You do fuck? Really fuck each other?” Kevin looked at the same time shocked and impressed, before something like disgust settled on his face: “... gross.” 

His girlfriend looked at him and shook her head: “Yeah, fuckin' gross, like you stickin' your dick in any available pussy.” 

“Can we get back to the reason we're in here?” Mrs. Moore suddenly tried to regain her authority again: “So you saw the boy hide something in here? What was it?” 

“'thought t'was fireworks, guess it's the bomb.” Erik said, moving over to the door, listening, while the blond fumbled the thing out, from beneath the lockers. 

The contraption really just looked like bigger fireworks and Kevin remarked so, if it hadn't been for the wires connecting it to a bunch of small circuit boards. 

“Oh, there is the thing they build in to make it blow up when you open the doors.” Mike pointed at something, but no one else seemed to understand a single thing: “Long story short, I know how it works, but I don't fuckin' know how to keep it from explodin'.”

“What?” Mrs. Moore looked shocked: “So now we just gonna wait til they blow us up?” 

“No? I'm gonna cut the detonators off, but I can't guarantee it won't blow up in the process.” The blond said, when a bullet suddenly broke through the door, leaving it through a hole close to Erik's stomach and finally lodging inside Kevin's back, making him topple over. 

Ashley shrieked and Mrs. Moore stepped in front of the girl. Hannah made a quick jump behind a row of lockers, while her boyfriend lay on the floor, shivering, starting to bleed from a place only an inch above his hipbones and close to his spine. Erik stepped away from the door and chose a place next to it, pressing himself close to the wall. Mike was obscured by the lockers in his position and now started to crawl away from the bomb. 

“They're in here.” Lucas stated the obvious and another shot opened the door. 

In that moment Mike stuck his knife into the circuit above the light switch, cutting all the lights off and the room went pitch black.

“Fuck!” Cliff said, before blindly firing a round of shots into the room. 

A moan and a shriek could be heard followed by the sound of skin hitting the tiled floor. Crying filled the room now, as well as heavy breathing and sometimes a gurgling noise, sounding too familiar to the quarterback's. Suddenly a ray of light was cast inside the room and the blond noticed the tactical gear mounted on the gun. 

“Come on. No need to hide Hannah. We've seen you. You can come out.” Cliff exclaimed in a forced chipper voice, opening the door and scanning the ground: “We've already got your stupid ass boyfriend.” 

The short boy waltzed inside and kicked Kevin against his legs. He didn't move and neither Mike nor Erik could make out, if he was breathing or not, in the small spot the tactical light illuminated. Lucas walked inside much more carefully, letting the light wander over the lockers. Before the flashlight could make out any of the looming figures standing close to the door, Cliff started laughing. 

“Look at that. Sorry M'am. You've never been on the list.” He said, watching how Mrs. Moore's dead body was lying on top of a moaning, wheezing Ashley. 

The woman had been hit by most of the bullets but that hadn't killed her immediately. Mike saw the dark puddle of blood, standing in her opened mouth, so she must've drowned on her own blood. It made his cock harden in his pants and he couldn't believe his body thought that was the most important thing to do in that moment. Both boys watched Ashley writhe beneath the dead teacher. Sweat was covering her forehead, matting the thick strands of black hair to her face. 

“Oh no...” She cried, while her whole body convulsed. 

“What's up Brewer?” Cliff kicked her and she was suddenly pulled out of whatever pain had overtaken her before. 

Surprisingly fast and strong she caught the black turtleneck sweater, the small boy wore, at the hem and pulled him down. 

“Fuck you, Clifford.” She pulled him closer and suddenly her second hand grabbed at his crotch, finding, what she was looking for and squeezing his genitals as hard as she could: “You fuckin' self righteous asshole.” 

It was a hypocritical comment coming from her but the tall boys at the door were both impressed by her foolhardiness. Cliff wasn't able to point his gun at her anymore and shot Lucas an evil look. 

“Come on, do somethin'.” He whined, trying to get her to remove her hand, but Ashley seemed hellbent on squashing his privates. 

“You two fuckin' cowards. Filthy disgustin' nerdy wankers.” The girl spat, before starting to wheeze again, then looking at the body on top of her: “Shit... you fuckin' killed her.”

“Yeah. I mean, sorry.” Lucas exclaimed, looking at Mrs. Moore. 

“No, not her, my baby. You...” She started crying, when her whole body convulsed, but she didn't let go of Cliff, who still hadn't regained any composure, to remove her, whimpering himself. 

Lucas finally pointed his gun at Ashley: “Sorry, but you were part of their gang for so long... so we gotta get rid of you.” 

The first shot got her into her side a bit under her breast but didn't free Cliff from her hand. When the boy aimed a second time, the shot grazed the smaller boy's leg and made him fall down. 

“Ow, fuck! How bad of a shot are you?” The boy muttered, after falling to the ground, at least Ashley had let go of him, since he had fallen out of her reach. 

When he looked back up from his bleeding leg, he could see his friend, being held by the large redhead, who pointed the gun, Lucas still firmly held, at his head. Ashley watched the scene and started laughing, while she pressed her hand against her side, to stop the blood from flowing out, but the cramping of her contractions, made it pump out between her fingers still. Cliff quickly lifted his own gun and directed it at Erik but his shot was distorted by a pair of hands, grabbing his arms from behind, so he only grazed the tall footballer's hip and right arm.

“Stop it idiot, or I'm gonna slid your throat.” The blond whispered into his ear: “You know, I'm pretty good at it, considerin' the practice I got this year.” 

“Knew it.” Ashley ground out, between her teeth, her face still partially illuminated by the gun, was growing paler by the minute and Mike could see the blood and urine spreading from under Mrs. Moore. 

“You don't know shit, Ash.” Erik laughed, then pointed Lucas' hands with the gun in them at Cliff's head: “Now, anythin' to say?”

“Fuck you, Stevenson. We should've fuckin' outed you in winter, to your dad so he would've taken care of you faggot.” The boy spat, before three bullets spread his brain over the wall, Mike and Ashley. 

The blond stood up, looking down on himself laughing, taking the firearm from the dead body and casually walking over to the redhead, who still held the boy in his arms. Lucas shivered and suddenly a slight wet dripping sound could be heard. Mike let the flashlight shine on his pants and saw the urine running down on the floor. 

“Ah, you remembered. How sweet of you.” The blond giggled: “Now, let's bring this to an end.” 

He pulled the trigger, which made Erik step aside, and then drove the whole remaining clip into his head. All of their ears rung and it took some moments before any of them could hear themselves again and even longer before they could hear each other. Erik had let the body fall to the ground, not much of the head remained and opened the door, so the light from the hallway could penetrate and illuminate the scene. 

Ashley was still cramping, having her miscarriage, even though the light in her eyes already dimmed. The footballer looked at her interested, then grabbed the gun, lying in front of him and shot her in the chest a second time, making her sink down. A wet sound could be heard, coming from her, and all of them knew what it meant, considering the additional amount of liquid flowing out from underneath Mrs. Moore's dead body. 

“Hannah?” Mike asked, watching, how the blond girl crawled out of her hiding place. 

“Mike?” She looked shocked, obviously having puked, because remains of it could be seen in the corners of her mouth, she now wiped: “Are you gonna kill me too?” 

“Depends.” Erik said, looking over at the girl, standing up and petting her skirt down: “Whatcha heard?”

“You saved my ass?” The cheerleader answered and watched the aftermath, of the events. 

“Good call.” Mike smiled, when a long moan broke the silence and Kevin started to move. 

“Help...” He whispered, apparently not able to move his legs he crawled away from the bodily fluids flowing towards him from the two dead women. 

“Oh, you're alive?” Hannah said, the look on her face a little disappointed. 

“He doesn't need to be, you know.” Mike suddenly said, looking at Erik, who started to grin. 

“Yeah, it's your decision.” The redhead grinned: “Kevin?”

“Fuck you, Stevenson, fuckin' fag. Hannah, help me.” He ordered her but she just stared down at him. 

“You know, I don't want a cheating cripple as my boyfriend.” The girl stepped closer to Mike, who grinned and nodded. 

“You heard her, Wright.” Erik said: “And, fuck you too.”

The shot still rang in their ears, when they left the locker room. 

“Thanks for savin' me.” Hannah hugged them both and kissed each tall boys cheek: “In every way.” 

On their way through the building, they saw Nick and Reba lie in the hallway in front of the closet, Jocelyn hadn't even found the way out of it, being shot so many times, only her long bland looking hair, made them identify her. The other closet was occupied by the bodies of some of their classmates, but neither Jacob nor Megan were in it. Why that was the case, became clear, while they walked towards the canteen, where the body of the blond girl was lying squashed on the floor. She must've fallen down the ceiling, were a big hole, surrounded by some bullet holes was located. 

A sudden noise made the three teens move around, when the door to the kitchen's opened and the tan blond, covered in dust and gunk, moved out of the rooms. 

“Hi guys.” He waved, looking around: “There are probably some more people hiding? Hello?” 

No one answered and the tan footballer shrugged: “What 'bout Kevin and the others.” 

“Dead.” Hannah answered, looking less disturbed by it and more relieved: “What happened to Megan?”

“Oh, they heard us...” Jacob started to explain and then cut himself off. 

“Yeah... but, how come she broke through the ceiling and not you? She's a good deal lighter.” The cheerleader watched the boy begin to squirm a little under her gaze: “Good, we're gonna keep silent and you're gonna do so too? Terrible accidents happen.” 

Mike and Erik looked at Hannah both very impressed and somewhat fond of her. The four of them stood together, waiting a few moments, before the blond footballer pointed at the kitchens. 

“Called the police through the second landline a few minutes ago. They're comin' over with a bomb squad.” He explained: “They asked, why the second alarm didn't reach them. You know anythin'?” 

“Has probably been damaged?” Mike suggested, remembering too well, how he had cut the random wire, when he had first tried the ceilings as a mode of getting from one place to another. 

“Well fuck.” Jacob laughed: “They fuckin' didn't know there was a second landline, but knew there was backup alarm?”

“Yeah. Seems like it.” Erik nodded and put the firearm down on one of the dining tables, Mike doing the same. 

“We could use the intercom to get all survivors in here.” Hannah suggested and so she and Erik walked out of the large room, only to soon be heard over the system. 

Slowly the dining room filled with the surviving students. More than Mike had suspected by the silence spreading all through school. Mr. McMahon walked over to him and Erik, thanking them both and Hannah for their courage. A few other teachers had survived too, most of them flocking together now, that there was no reason to keep an eye on their classes. 

“Mr. Schneider and Mrs. Moore?” Mrs. Kramer was standing close to Erik now, asking him about which colleagues she couldn't find and if he knew anything. 

It didn't take the bomb squad long to deactivate the nerds' contraption and all of the trapped people could walk outside. 

“You know,” Erik sighed, a small grin creeping over his face, before his blank expression replaced it: “Your uncle was right. Three times a charm.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go. I'm sad and happy at the same time. Nothing panned out the way I wanted it to in the beginning, but I like this mayhem and it fits the story well in my opinion. 
> 
> Thank you all for your support <3


	123. Chapter 123

Another time their faces were broadcasted and this time even over state borders, entering national media. No names were mentioned but Ty sent Mike a message, congratulating him and Erik on their survival. The school had just closed for the rest of the year. Their prom had been cancelled and replaced by a wake. One of the weirdest parts, coming out of the tragedy was, that Mike, Erik and Hannah were granted additional scholarships by some anonymous donors and the state. The footballer of course had gotten the sports scholarship, he had wished for the whole year, but since he was now in possession of three of them, it didn't seem as important anymore. 

The two boys, Jacob and Hannah, were sitting in front of Mike's trailer, drinking beer in their funeral clothes, after they had endured a whole day of remembering dead classmates. Contrary to the solemn event they were elated to have finished school, cursing the hot summer sun burning down on them, like it was the worst thing that had ever happened to them. 

“Next time, let me in on the fun.” Jacob drank down his beer, accepting another cold one from the cooler, Mike had been gifted by C.C.

“I've got no intention of gettin' into shit like that again.” Hannah muttered, knocking the beer back and emptying it so fast it earned her an acknowledging nod from the redhead next to her. 

“Fuck, imma get the good shit.” Mike kissed Erik, letting him pull him closer, before standing up and entering the trailer. 

“Only 'cause I'm okay with you two fuckin' doesn't mean I wanna see you trade spit all the time.” Jacob called after him, but the grin on his face betrayed how little he actually cared about it. 

Mike came back, putting a lot of bottles and jars on the table, that stood in front of his trailer, before he moved the awning a bit further down to give them more shade to sit in.

“Ain't you got any Acid left?” The tan boy asked and Mike smirked, pulling a small metal box out of his black leatherjacket, he still wore, despite the hot summer sun, burning down on the dusty ground.

“How d'you think I've gotten through the fuckin' sermons.” He tossed it over to the other blond boy grinning. 

“Anyone know what happened to the Brewers?” Erik suddenly asked, after taking his sweaty shirt off.

“Now that you mention it, they weren't at the wake.” Hannah suddenly answered, her brows furrowed. 

“They moved to some sort of christian sect, dad told me. He was at the pub yesterday, Reba's mom... now, you can imagine. It's shit.” Jacob answered and the teens quieted for a moment. 

Hannah stretched in her black dress and then waved at C.C., who she had become acquainted with over the past few days. 

“Hi guys.” The man smiled, placing a plate of baked goods in front of them and handing Mike a sandwich made from dark bread, filled with vegetables and hummus: “Only the donuts are spiked.” 

“Thank you, C.C.” Mike smiled and the man pulled a stool over, to sit at the table too, watching how the teens started to eat. 

“I gotta get used to you moving soon.” He smiled and hugged his quasi foster-son.

“Gonna visit of course.” The teen stretched and looked all over the trailer park: “I'm gonna miss it.” 

Another person approached and Erik nodded a greeting to Al, who took another camping chair to sit on. 

“Hello, Mr. Costello.” Hannah said, watching the smirk spreading on the man's face with glee.

“Hello, Miss McNeal.” He grinned: “Are you set to become the best lawyer in the whole country.”

“Yeah, but I'm gonna need some high profile cases to get there.” She winked at him and he shook his head laughing, taking a beer from Mike. 

“Then keep the phone I gave you.” He nodded towards Jacob: “How's your plan comin' along.”

“Gonna go to the police school for now.” The tan blond grinned and pointed at the metal box in front of him: “Just hope they don't make me piss in a cup too often.”

“We can figure somethin' out for that.” C.C. patted the boy's back, while the others complimented his baking skills. 

Later that night, Mike was being pressed into the mattress, he used to sleep on in the trailer. He felt his body shiver with want, his hands grabbing at the large form looming over him, but Erik took his time, watching him lie underneath him. 

“I love you.” He said and blushed again, still not used to saying it out loud, while touching Mike's face very tenderly, letting his thumb caress the lower lip. 

“I love you too.” Mike answered and felt the other's cock twitch against his leg: “... but for now just fuck me.” 

Another twitch from the dick resting against his leg and a bit of wet spreading there, assured him, the other was already leaking pre cum, just by having him lying there. Mike spread his legs, and felt a finger cover his rim with lube before sliding inside of him, opening him until he fucked himself on it, moaning unashamedly. A second and a third finger followed and soon the lanky teen was a shivering mess, his eyes turning back in their sockets, mouth hanging slack, which prompted the other to insert fingers in there too. The blond was sucking the two fingers into his mouth, while his ass greedily swallowed the other three. Soon the large cock slowly replaced the digits inside of him and Mike just pulled the other boy close, making him remove the fingers from his mouth. The following kiss was deep, ravishing and left both of them breathless. 

It took some time for the footballer to start to move, fucking deep into the other, carefully avoiding to immediately cum inside, judging by the concentrated look on his face. Mike soon moaned again, edging the other on to fuck him harder.

“Fuck...” Erik looked down, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth: “You're so fuckin' perfect.” 

“Quit sweet talkin' and fuck me harder, moron.” The lanky teen muttered, redness spreading all over his face. 

From beneath he stretched his arms up, pulling the other closer, while the whole trailer was filled with the slapping noise of skin against skin, accompanied by slick sounds. Mike felt his orgasm building and clamped down on the dick inside of him. Unconsciously he had started to meet each thrust with his own body, high mewling sounds escaped him, he fortunately, for himself, didn't register making. Seconds later all his blood rushed south, he felt the heat building at the base of his cock and then his member pulsed hot spurts of cum against the other's abs. At the same time the heat spread inside of him, when hot sperm filled him. 

They stayed in position for a few moments, Erik towering Mike, the latter pulling the other close to him. Lazily Erik started to kiss the blond teen's neck and jawline, which prompted him to rake his fingers over his back. 

The intimacy suddenly fled and Mike started laughing a little, the footballer soon following, rolling down from him. 

“Shit... the gayness... we didn't manage to suppress it 'til thirty. We fucked up.”

“Technically, you're more gay, since you let me fuck you.” 

“You don't even manage to get it up with girls most of the time... I'm an opportunist.”

They kept on laughing about themselves, when Mike's burner phone rang. 

“Who the fuck...” He reached for it in the pile of clothes they'd discarded before, while Erik looked relaxed, only his eyes showing how alert he really was. 

“Hi Mike.” 

“Glenn?” The boy stood up and walked over to the kitchen, looking outside as if the man would be standiing there. 

“Ty's gone into labor.” 

“What? But I thought...” 

“Yeah, surprise, she's been pregnant for close to a month longer than she told anyone... She wants you to come over. You both.” 

It took four days for the boys to get to the pacific coast. Mostly because they chose the most northern and most unpopulated route and then there was the minor run in with two roadwork guys, who found their untimely demise at the teens' hands. 

Mike was smoking weed, while he watched the ocean come closer, he had liked their trip so far. But slowly the anticipation of meeting Ty again and seeing his child crept into his brain, buzzing there together with the high of their latest kill. The tall footballer was sporting an impressive beard after not shaving for two weeks in a row and looked much older than he actually was. 

Driving towards the relatively normal looking house seemed weird to both of them, since they had expected another trailer park, and it made them a little self conscious of the state they were in. Neither of them had showered during their four day drive and they had slept, eaten and fucked in the car, which had left the thing in a relatively desolate state. Most cleaning they had undertaken, had been after they had killed the two guys, and that was mostly done with wipes they had burned a few hundred miles later. For the first time, Mike smelled his shirt and decided he had smelled worse but at the same time a shower and a change were more than due. Erik still had to put his dick back into his dirty shorts after the other had given him a blowjob just a few miles before they had entered the town. 

The house stood far away from the next, looking in need of restoration. It stood close to the coast, the outside walls were covered in greying wood shingles which gave the whole building an eerie atmosphere that immediately was to Mike's liking. Erik just commented on the driveway, that was covered in more grass than gravel, and on the possibly old roof. 

“Here we are... that's Glenn's truck.” Mike completely superfluously pointed at the vehicle. 

They got out of Mike's car and stretched, before taking the few pieces of luggage they had packed and rang the door bell. Glenn opened and hugged first his nephew than the other boy, refraining from commenting on their appearances. 

“They're in the bedroom. Ty's still a little out of it.” He said and checked on the boys a bit closer: “Throw your stuff in the upstairs bedroom. Maybe you wanna shower before goin' in there. Then she can get ready too?”

The boys accepted the offer and walked upstairs, entering what was supposed to be a child's bedroom in the future but one big mattress was lying on the floor amidst the children's furniture. Erik threw his backpack on the floor, before he stretched, whereby he touched the ceiling. 

“Shower?” He asked and Mike just shrugged, smelling his shirt for the second time. 

It turned out to be an old clawfoot tub in the upstairs bathroom, standing in a nook under the slanted ceiling, so they opted for showering one after the other, since they never would have been able to fit in it together. Freshly washed, Erik dried himself, while he watched Mike rinsing the shampoo out of his long hair. When the blond climbed out of the tub, he was suddenly hugged and kissed, before the other wrapped him in a towel. 

“Fuck... that lovey-dovey gay shit is fuckin' gettin' too much.” The skinny teen blushed, but let his head fall on the other's shoulder. 

“Can we just enjoy it... we're soon enough gotta keep it down... fuckin' university...” Erik muttered, before he kissed the wet hair.

“Yeah... shit... hope we can at least share a room.” 

“Yeah.” The tall teen agreed and sighed: “Let's check on the kid.”

The boys walked downstairs, Mike had his wet hair in a braid again and Erik's shorter strands were carefully styled in the windswept fashion he liked. Glenn stood in front of the aforementioned bedroom at the open door, where a visibly tired but grinning Tyler stood, waving at them before carefully walking over to hug each boy. 

“What's up, fags?” She laughed, then kissed Mike, who returned the kiss halfheartedly and hugged Erik, who very carefully picked her up during the hug. 

“Put me down!” she demanded laughing: “Fuck, you ever plan to stop growin'? Both of you for that matter. Fuckin' giants...”

She walked into the room behind her, the usual shit-eating grin on her face, that Mike had missed dearly in school. A huge baby bed was standing next to a queen sized bed in an otherwise sparsely furnished room.

“No way.” Fell from Erik's lips, being the first to be able to spot the inside of the crèche. 

Tyler started to laugh and shake her head, when Mike just stood there his mouth opening and closing again over and over, but he didn't know what to say. Inside the bed were two babies, one was blinking at them out of large grayish eyes, the other looked sound asleep. The one awake immediately grabbed for Tyler's hand, when she started to caress the small head, covered in near white hair, that only partially showed a reddish tint. 

“But you said...” Mike looked amazed at the babies, sitting down next to Ty on the bed, while the second child moved his arms before opening his eyes too. 

A darker blue almost green stared into the room, fixing on the mother immediately and making a displeased sound, before a hand caressed the more yellow looking feathery hair on the nearly bald looking head.

“Now you know.” She grinned, while admiring the two little humans.

“... well fuck... always thought this was impossible.” Mike started laughing, looking at the babies, the sound made the redheaded child search for the source of the noise and the blond patted the small stomach awkwardly, letting it grab his thumb. 

“'s that why you didn't wanna tell anyone?” The redhead asked and then bent down, picking the other child up, since it started to whine a little and cradled it in his arms. 

“Yeah... partially... but mostly 'cause I'm a selfish bitch and they're my sons.” She smiled, watching how fast the boy calmed down in Erik's arms. 

“So... what are they called?” Mike was still mesmerized, watching his thumb getting suckled into the small mouth. 

“I... haven't decided on names yet. I know what I ain't gonna call them.” She shrugged: “The birth certificates are lying there, I gotta decide soon.”

“Glenn is a good name.” The older man interjected from the door, watching the unconventional family united for the first time, looking like he was the proud father and not the two teens standing there. 

“Yeah, but... oh, well, I wanna hear your suggestions.” She looked at Erik and Mike, who were somewhat dumbstruck by the task. 

“I... oh... Glenn is good, I think.” Mike answered, watching the little redheaded child close his eyes, his thumb still in his mouth. “Erik?” 

The boy mentioned looked a little confused from the child in his arms towards Mike, than back at it: “Are you a Glenn, too? Or another Mike?” 

“No, not again... not another Mike Sullivan.” The blond laughed: “Glenn's better.” 

His uncle stood in the doorway and beamed, watching the little blond child in the tall boy's arms, where it nearly vanished. Erik stared at the small redheaded boy, sleeping, while sucking on Mike's thumb. 

“I... maybe Jensen. Dunno. Like my oldest brother...” He said, watching a smile spread on Tyler's face.

“Jensen... that one I like.” She grinned, while checking back with Glenn, who nodded: “Glenn and Jensen O'Toole. Sounds good.”

“Why O'Toole 'though?” Erik asked a little confused.

“I... Glenn is my “dad” now... it was the easiest solution.” Ty shrugged, looking over at the tall man: “I mean... ain't like I can go back any time soon and there ain't any family I can rely on.” 

“Welcome to the family, cuz.” Mike laughed. 

“Oh fuck... no!” She grinned too: “Never! I don't wanna get shot.”

“You? There ain't a way in hell you'd be that stupid.” Erik hugged her, after putting little Glenn into his dad's arms: “You'd shoot the fuckin' cop yourself before he woulda been able to hook you on anythin'.” 

“Or you call any of us to do it.” Glenn winked, sitting down next to his nephew on the bed. 

“Oh shit... the two of them are gonna raise hell...” Ty looked a little shocked, before she took Jensen out of the bed, cradling him in her arms. 

“Yeah, but you ain't bad at raisin' hell too, so don't blame it on us alone.” Mike grinned, kissing the small boy in his arms, which made the baby wrinkle its nose, before relaxing again. 

On their way back, they traveled through the southern parts of the country, both still under the impression their sudden shared fatherhood had left on them. But before long they were home again, packing their belongings to start a new chapter in their lives, both of them hadn't truly considered before. In Mike's car they left the deep hollers and large forests for the next few years in the city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that was that. :D 
> 
> Thanks for staying true to this disgusting little story. I love all of you who read and commented or left kudos. <3 <3 <3 It took nearly a whole year now, to get this out but I'm pretty proud of myself for finishing it. 
> 
> Maybe I'll see you on another work and who knows, there might be more Mike and Erik some time in the future ;)


	124. Epilogue/Prologue

Roy was searching his room in the large residential building. His parents had dropped him off at the university some moments ago, now driving into the city to find their hotel. They planned to go out to eat the next day together, but for now, they had left him to fight for himself. His anxiety was getting out of hand, making him jittery and his vision fade. Cold sweat was covering his skin, while he walked through the building, he had been led to by a nice young advisor, who unfortunately had left him at the front door, after explaining something Roy's brain hadn't been able to process. His hand wandered into his pocket where he kept a little tchotchke to soothe him. It was a bracelet, he had made under his therapists instructions and it was supposed to help him focus. Pulling his two heavy suitcases and with his large backpack firmly pressed against his weak body, he knew he was getting close to his physical limits. The cold sweat was mixing with the really necessary one, his skin exuded due to the unusual workout, and his legs trembled due to his anxiety of not finding the room in time before he would definitely pass out. He felt his dark curly hair stick to his neck, getting matted down even further, his backpack made his his jacket up, pressing the collar into the sweat, turning it sticky and wet. 

At long last he reached the room. 333. A memorable number at least, but he didn't care much, because he could feel his bladder make itself known. Hopefully he was first. He didn't know how to survive meeting his new roommate in his sweaty and disgusting state, also he wanted to go through the bathroom with his disinfectant before he touched anything there.

When he opened the door, the room behind it was dark and a little musty smelling. He couldn't see a thing and let his hand wander along the wall until he found the light switch. It felt weird and from his pocket Roy took a disinfectant wipe to clean the switch and his hand, before pressing it down. 

He wasn't first in the room, that much was sure. His roommate had been there before. One of the beds was all crumpled up and a backpack leaned against one of the desk chairs. Worst to Roy was not the disarray the bed was in, or the fact, that he wasn't first, but the smell coming from the duffel bag resting in front of the closet next to the entrance. It wasn't just sweat but general dirt. The clothes smelled moldy and a little metallic also the whole pile reeked of cigarettes and alcohol and something else, he couldn't quite place. Since the room was small and long, there wasn't much distance between the two beds lining the sides of the rooms and his nose picked up the same smell coming from the used bed. 

He panicked a little, took his inhaler out and used it. Then he scolded himself inwardly for not even making it one day without the medicine, since he had promised to cut down on the habit. Putting his luggage in front of the other closet, that stood straight across the other, he carefully moved towards the second bed. It fortunately was still wrapped in the cellophane the cleaners had put around, which made Roy relax a little. Only when he stood there while his backpack still made his shirt stick to him further, he noticed the urge again now pressing heavily in his bladder. 

Setting his backpack down on the floor he carefully walked over towards the door, he suspected leading to the shared bathroom. With another disinfectant wipe he carefully opened it, only to be surprised by the light flooding the room. In his nearly blinded state he could see the window wasn't open but the blind wasn't shut and then he saw his roommate for the first time. 

A tall skinny man was lying in the bathtub, that was way too short to accommodate his long body, so his legs were dangling out of it. He was fully clothed in worn black clothes, wearing a black long sleeve under a dirty old band shirt showing a nearly faded round logo with a zombie's head inside it. On his feet at the end of the ridiculously long skinny legs in torn black jeans, he wore his shoes, some sort of worn out hightop sneakers. The head of the young man was covered in long dirty hair, that was probably blond but so greasy, Roy couldn't say for sure. His left hand resting on the outside of the tub was partially covered in tattoos, the other Roy couldn't see clearly, because it was in front of the man's face, holding a cigarette and mostly obscured by the back of the man's head. 

To say Roy was appalled by the sight of the man was an understatement. He had hoped for a fellow tech student to be on the nerdy but hopefully cleanly side, but the guy resting in the tub, looked like complete filth to him. Now he discovered the jar standing next to the tub. It was filled with ashes and old cigarette buds, so this seemed to be the guy's preferred smoking place. Roy was furious. Not only was smoking banned in the rooms, but the whole campus, minus some distinct areas, was supposed to be smoke free. 

He was about to close the door again and walk out to get someone from the property management, when the face was turned back a little. Suddenly two unsettling green eyes looked at him, checking him out upside down, since the guy hadn't even had the decency to turn around properly. The man didn't comment just watched Roy, who suddenly felt very threatened and discouraged by the gaze. Against all better reasoning he felt the urge to introduce himself first, since the other had been there before. 

“Ah... hi, I'm Roy Edelman... you, you must be my roommate?” He tried to sound self-assured and casual but most of the words fell from his mouth meek and jumbled up.

“Hi Roy, name's Mike.” The man in the tub casually started to sit himself back up, dragging his long legs close to himself and getting into a sitting position inside the tub. 

“Oh... ah... I... can you... leave the bathroom, I... I... need to... uhm.” He tried to keep eye contact but now, the right way around, the green eyes had grown even more intense, seemingly looking beneath his skin, discovering all of his various shortcomings. 

“Gotta shit?” Mike kept on smoking, while pointing towards the toilet with his unoccupied hand: “Go ahead.” 

“Ah... no, I... I need to... take a leak.” Roy murmured and felt the heat rise into his cheeks. 

The nearly unhealthily skinny man started to grin, while he turned so he could watch the room, letting his long legs dangle over the side of the tub: “Just use the toilet then.”

“... uhm, can... can you just leave... me alone?”

“Nah, this's the only room without a fuckin' smoke detector.” As if to prove his point the man lit a new smoke on his last, watching how Roy started to fidget with an unsettling smirk on his face. 

“But... oh, I... I'm not... I...” He stumbled over his words, inwardly screaming the other should just leave and let him go to the toilet, before he reported him to the house management. 

“Come on, Roy”, Mike's pronunciation of his name felt wrong, like his whole being was something he liked to toy with: “Ain't like I never seen a dick before. 's like pissin' in a public toilet.”

“I... I never... I... don't...”, the worst about the whole situation was how his body started to cramp up and he felt his bladder lose control for a second, squirting a small amount of liquid inside his boxers.

Roy hurried over towards the toilet, opening his fly but his bladder decided to cramp back up, making it impossible to start relieving himself. He stood there for what felt like ages, panicking at the situation. Never had he ever been under so much pressure just using the toilet, he was sweating profusely, feeling watched the whole time, while his bladder simply refused to work. He barely ever used public restrooms and when he had to, he mostly went into the closed off cabins, ignoring the urinals. Inside him everything screamed to make the other man leave, but he didn't manage to get a single word out. 

“Huh... thought you gotta go.” He suddenly felt hot breath against his ear, smelling the cigarettes more strongly, a cold hand suddenly caressing his sweaty neck and for a second he felt like he had been pinched: “You shy?”

Then he heard something, he didn't want to hear in that moment. A fly was opened and he suddenly saw a large cock, aiming for the toilet bowl. 

“Imma show you how it's done.” Mike started to relieve himself into the toilet bowl having absolutely no qualms about him watching. 

His urine was dark and stank of alcohol, but the worst thing was the smell of sweat and unwashed genitals suddenly penetrating Roy's nose. He felt weird, somewhat dizzy but the sounds of the stream hitting the water, slowly reached the part of his hyperactive brain that was responsible for making him clench too hard to pee. The cramp slowly loosened and suddenly he was urinating too. Embarrassment was flooding his system, while he watched himself jerkily empty his bladder into the bowl, splattering the rim sometimes. Mike soon shook his cock, leaving splotches on the seat too, before zipping himself up again. 

“Well done.” An unwashed hand suddenly rested on Roy's shoulder, making him shudder, which made more urine stain the seat. 

He hadn't noticed, that he had started crying at the abuse, but now, feeling overwhelmed by all of it and the prospect of having to stay in the room with this roommate for an entire year, he broke down completely, loudly wheezing and wailing in the bathroom. 

“Gotta aim. You're makin' a mess.” Mike grinned, lighting something, that didn't smell like a cigarette, blowing the sour smoke into his face. 

Immediately after losing the battle against his bladder, his body lost all strength and he sank down on the floor, where he saw new and old splotches of piss. A shudder went through him again and Roy started to heave, suddenly puking into the toilet bowl in front of him. He felt new sweat covering him, fusing his shirt even closer to his skin. His body was weak and he was forced to rest his head against the dirty toilet seat while more and more vomit left him in waves. When the cramps subsided his tears came back heavier again and he cried until he lost consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there, long time no see!  
This is a snippet of what might be coming. Call it an early Christmas present. ;)


End file.
